The life of Sebastian Pines
by bluefrosty27
Summary: Bill angered the Axolotl while asking to be brought back and he tricked him in his own deal. Reincarnated as the TRIPLET of Stanford and Stanley, without powers and with his infinite knowledge stripped away from him, he has to learn to be human and live with the same humans who caused his downfall! Pines Triplets Au! FINISHED FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1-The Beginning

**have read lots of beautiful stories about Bill becoming Mabel and Dipper's brother, and redemptions stories but I needed one with him being the Stans' brother! So, not finding one, I decided to make one myself!**

 **It will probably be followed by another one, with Sebastian as an adult and being the one taking care of Mabel and Dipper :3**  
 **I made a comic explaining the idea a bit more if you wanna see how Sebastian looks like :3 It's in deviantart, I have the same username! I'm also posting drawings in Tumblr!**

* * *

 **Hope you like it!** **"A-X-O-L-O-T-L My time has come to burn, I invoke the ancient power that I may return in this universe!"**

The All Seeing Demon didn't feel pain easily, it was almost impossible for him to feel it! But today, Bill was in complete agony. Fire was spreading across his body, which was shifting and changing as it melted. He spent his last moments of life screaming in pain.

He was scared...He didn't remember feeling scared ...ever, not since he became who he was. The Dream Demon knew he couldn't die, energy couldn't be killed but he didn't want to cease to exist! He was scared of the uncertain. Afraid of what he couldn't see,

 **"STANLEYYYYY!"**

He screamed again when the old human hit him and everything went completely dark. The pain he was feeling simply stopped as his body was destroyed and Bill found himself floating in nothingless.

He didn't know how much time has passed. It could have been a second, or millenia, but then again, time was relative and none could have passed at all.

He hated not knowing something...

"Heyyyyy! Hello?! Anyone?!" Bill frowned, or it was his intention, if he had had a body. Just when he was starting to think he went blind (he couldn't even see his own hands!) a brilliant figure appeared in front of him. And then, the color was stored. The place was brightly illuminated, glittering pink and white.

The figure was pink and it looked like a lizard. Bill didn't really like him, even if he had invoked his name. His on existent hands curled into fists.

"William Cipher"

"Oh for the love of-don't call me that again!...You...weird pink creature"

The latter smiled, or what seemed to be his smile, and looked at him softly. "You don't know who I am?"

"I know everything"

"But not my name, and you called me" The pink creature gave what seemed to be a really smug smile.

"You are the Axolotl..." Bill voiced aloud "God of death, twins, monsters and other weird stuff"

The creature nodded. "Those who invoke my name are those willing to pay for my mistakes. Those who regret-"

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, pal. Can we skip the moral crap and return me now? I was kinda busy where I left it" Bill said, surprising the pink creature.

"William"

"BILL!" The triangle screamed.

"William" he said again, making the angry triangle even angrier. "We need to discuss how you are going to pay for your crimes...You called my name, and that is not to be taken so lightly. You must return, yes, in a different form, different time"

"Yeah, listen, _buddy_. The thing was that you were going to return me if I invoked you, that was the deal, giant lizard"

The entity was indifferent.

"You have committed crimes too big for your own good in the multiverse, Bill Cipher...You tortured human children, destroyed an entire town, almost all the planet, turned them into stone and almost killed them...And what to say about what you did _before_...when you were mortal, in your early years...And I don't see you are regretful for that"

Bill rolled his eye so much it disappeared, reappearing again from the opposite side.

"Okok I am so _sorry~_! Happy? Well now, speaking of my new form, I'd like something...bigger than myself! As much as I love my perfect body, it doesn't always give a good impression, ya know? I want one that causes terror to anyone who sees it! That is **not** limited to the stupid bidimensional plane due to the stupid Baby, and- ohoh! And I want to cause pain to people all around me!" He shouted with glee. Bill continued asking for things, ignoring the look on the bigger and more powerful entity.

"I want to remember my life, those moments of Glory!"

"...Those really important for you, the ones which made you happy, AM I correct?" The criature asked, and Bill nodded quickly, or more like he moved his whole non delimited frame.

The criature looked at the demon with an unreadable expression, his pink face glowing even whiter than the rest of the void surrounding them. "Are you really sorry for your acts against your own kind? Against humanity? Against every creature you have tormented or caused pain?"

"Yes, yes, I already told I was!" Bill laughed loudly, but seeing the deep rown of the entity, he tried to lie better. "Come on! If you return me, I promise not to bother the humans. If I'm back, I can make a redemption or shit like that! And I can make up for my _horrible, horrible_ crimes~~" Bill would have battered his long eyelashes if he could. "Deal?"

Axolotl wasn't an idiot. The God knew very well that the flatlander was crossing his metaphorical fingers. He felt his anger boiling up. Bill Cipher had called his name in vain, as an easy way to get out of his problem. The criature in front of him, the Eye of Providence, with so MUCH knowledge and power was blind to the truth, and hasn't learnt anything in his millenia of existence. He wanted so much to lash out, to punish him...Until a better idea came to him, and smiled. He knew what to do. He shouldn't appear angry...

 _Very well...If he wanted a new form, new form will he get..._

 _Two could play this game, Cipher..._

"Is that what you really wish, Bill Cipher?" The triangle nodded again.

 _'Says he is happy, he is a liar...'_

"Very well, Bill Cipher. Let's make a deal..." Bill seemed to bright up at the proposal.

"I'll give you this new form you wish with all you asked for, I'll even include some small details... Insignificant really...In a different time as your beginning"

"Sure!"

"As long as you promise you will enjoy it as much as you can...and await two years to start using it at its full potential"

"Ppfftt!" Bill stretched his hand and shook it with the giant pink hand-paw. Didn't this fool know that in a deal you have to get something in return?! Here the only one winning was _him_! Well, better for him! "Deal!" Blue fire surrounded them and Bill started laughing madly.

"You are so gullible, idiot!"

"AM I?... Sebastian?"

"...What?"

The world arround them plungered into darkness and Bill felt himself falling. He shouted startled as a sensation of pain , similar to the one of his death, grew inside him until it was unbearable.

"No! No! No! What did you do!?" He hissed.

Relatization hit him hard. He didn't know what form he was giving him! He was an idiot! He had been to stubborn to just LISTEN and he accepted his deal blindly!

"Axolotl! Come back! NO!" He screamed to the dark that was suddenly crushing him. A brightness suddenly came into view. Too bright. He was getting closer! Pain exploded in his chest. It was like fire in his lungs! He didn't know what to do! Wait, lungs?! Air! He couldn't breathe! Breathe!? but since when did he need to breathe!?

The pain became so unbearable that Bill screamed and Sebastian Pines came into the world, crying his eyes off.

-.-.-.-

"How come you didn't see that there were three babies instead of two?!" A man with brown hair, Filbrick Pines, asked at the nurse who had come to the room where his wife was resting. Almost an hour after Stanley and Stanford had been born, the patient continued having pain, and in further examination, they saw the last baby. Identical Triplets...

"One of the babies must have hidden him in the ecographies, sir..." She tried to explain, but the man was utterly shocked. Two babies was enough. But three at the same time?!

His wife, on the other hand, tired but happy, just wanted to see her newborns and was waiting for the doctors to bring them to her.

"The three of them are perfectly healthy, Mrs. Pines!" The nurse tried to get the man to calm himself. "They're beautiful." Filbrick sat down heavily on a couch in the room and ran a hand through his hair, worried and annoyed.

Minutes later, the door opened and three nurses with a doctor entered, carrying three little babies. They put the babies in the plastic cribs offered by the hospital and whispered something to the first nurse. The nurses left, and the doctor shook hands with the new father.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pines...You may be aware of Stanford's condition, right?" The asked softly and the couple nodded.

"All his fingers are functional and there is no real motive to undergo surgery" He said and the couple nodded again, Filbrick wasn't really listening, he'd see what to do with that kid later. The doctor glanced at the sleeping infants and sighed. "Your last baby though..."

"What¡ Is he ok? What happened with him?" Kari asked, frowning worriedly.

At that exact moment, the baby in question decided to wail, waking up his triplets at the instant. Kari cooed and she and her husband picked up Stanley and Stanford, while the doctor grabbed the smallest baby. He calmed down for a little bit, opening his watery eyes, just for his parents to see.

"Oh god!" Kari gasped, horrified, hugging Stanley close to her.

"What the heck happened to his eye?!" Filbrick demanded, detaching the tiny six fingered hand from his finger and putting the baby down in his crib.

The doctor glanced at the baby in his arms and flinched. "We don't know for certain, Mr. Pines...We thought it was jaundice, but we discarded the idea because only ONE eye has it...And this condition doesn't make the eye...glow...Like his does...He doesn't have a pupil either and the iris is stretched much like a cat...We are certain he is blind in this eye...We already ran some tests on him but he doesn't seem to have any disease...He ALSO has a six fingers in his right hand and...this weird mark on his back..."

The Pines grimaced at the ugly red marks the infant had in all his little back. There wasn't any recognizable form the scratch-like birthmarks made, but if you looked at it for a while, you could even think the lines were forming a triangle.

"Are those scars?" Kari asked worriedly.

"No, ma'am. Just a very...unsual birthmark"

Filbrick looked at the baby who started crying again, the tears only flowing by his normal eye, and looked at his wife with a grimace, eyes wide behind his dark glasses. He shook his head. "Kari..."

The woman glanced at her other babies sleeping in their cribs. "Can...Can you please give us a moment?" She asked the doctor and he nodded, handing her the baby and left.

"I don't want him"

"Filbrick!"

"Two babies are enough, Kari! That was inicially the plan! And-and look at him! I think Stanford is...special enough..." He didn't flinch at the glare of his wife.

"He's our son" She hissed. He glared but didn't say anything. She glanced down at the fragile baby in her arms. He had one eye closed but the yellow one was staring straight at her, giving her goosebumps. She lied daily, but she couldn't lie today. The baby scared her...

But she was his mother...

She stroked his chubby cheek and he opened his brown eye tiredly, closing the other. He grabbed her finger and started sucking on it.

"Sebastian..." She whispered. "Your name will be Sebastian William Pines..."

-.-.-

Bill screamed at everything. Screamed at the nurses holding him, at the doctors touching him. He was insulting them with a pretty colorful vocabulary, except it only came out as wails because apparently, this useless meatsack couldn't even sit up...

 _" And await two years to start using it at its full potential..."_ The voice of the god sounded in his mind and he cried even more.

He screamed at the Axolotl for tricking him like this!

"He has good lungs, don't ya think?" The nurses joked and the baby glared and screamed even more. He didn't need to breath before! He didn't need lungs before! Pathetic humans!

He was dried and clothed, left in a crib while the doctors talked among them.

He studied his surroundings. OK. He was a pathetic human baby now...Did he have powers? He lifted an uncoordinated hand and nothing happened. Nope. Ok, he didn't...But at least he had...he had...

No.

NO!

He couldn't remember! He couldn't remember A-Anything! His knowledge! His infinite power! GONE! All gone...

He was in shock for a moment before his body started crying again.

A nurse went to pick him up and rocked him in her arms. His cries stopped when suddenly something was shoved into in his mouth. He tried to throw it out but found himself sucking on it.

"The pacifier worked, guys!"

"Great, he was giving me a headache already"

The nurse kept him in her arms for great measure and he scanned the place. There were two babies more in there, both with curly tuffs of hair and brunets.

"Hey, he has a hand with six fingers too!" The nurse cooed.

Wait...WHAT?! Bill looked down at his hand and decided he really wanted to cry now. He was like SIXER! NO!

He was so going to kill the Axolotl when he found a way to turn back...

"His brother Stanford has six fingers in both hands..." A nurse said from the other side of the room. "Isn't it amazing? Fully functional polydactyl!"

"The only Pines baby who doesn't have anything is Stanley. Weird, isn't it? Oh, it's time to take you to your mommy, baby!"

Bill looked up at the nurse who put him in a crib next to the other two babies.

Pines...Stanley...six fingers...brother-

Oh, for the love of-

WHY?! What did he do to get this **horrible** punishment?! He was a baby AND related to the FREAKING PINES?!

He closed his eyes and thought of a way out. Ok. Could baby meat sacks walk? He didn't think so, he could barely move his legs...And where would he go anyway? What time was this?! Where was he?!

He growled, which came out as a gurgle and opened his eyes again,finding himself in an unknown place with new unfamiliar faces.

His...parents...

They talked about him. His eye? What was wrong with it? He had one yellow eye? Blind? Well, now that he thought about it, half of everything was black...Why was everything black now? Was he totally blind now too?!

"Can you give us a moment?" He was suddenly handed over to another human and he sighed deeply. These arms and hands were much softer and warmer than the doctor's...He leaned a bit against the warmth and he heard a heartbeart...It-It felt really nice...It made him...not so angry anymore.

He forced himself to see (ok, great. He wasn't blind, he had just closed his functional eye), and saw the face of the woman, brown greenish eyes and disheveled black hair. She smiled down at him sadly and stroked his face. It-It really was nice...He found himself sucking once again on something, it was her finger.

Hey? Why was his body making noises?

"Sebastian...I'll call you Sebastian William Pines..."

Well, at least he kind of kept his name...

Suddenly, she put him closer to her chest and before he could complain for being so damn close to her disgusting human skin, something warm met his lips. He tried to spit it, but then he was gulping down...something, some kind of liquid substance that made the strange growling his body was making, stop. The liquid was warm and everything was just too nice, he had never felt like this in his billions of years of existence...

"I got you, baby...I won't let anyone harm you..." She whispered, stroking his head as he breastfed, and Bill sighed contently.

He allowed himself to fall asleep in the arms of his new mother.

He could just destroy them later...

* * *

What did you think guys? I have a lot planned for this story, I hope you enjoy it :3

Sorry if there was any mistake, my first language isn't English :p

Please leave a review ! I would love to know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2- Triplets are exhausting

Bill didn't know how much time has passed since he was reborn, but apparently, Sixer, Fez and he could now leave this place called... Hospital .

He was snuggling against the woman's (now clothed) chest, looking at the grumpy man he had to call 'Dad' for the rest of this stupid mortal life struggle to get everything in the car trunk. He liked this woman so far, she was warm, and gave him the stuff that made his body stop growling.

"Three car seats..." He mumbled angrily. "I had to buy three freaking car seats..."

The nurses helping them with the other two triplets grimaced sympathetically. The oh-so-happy new father threw the baby stuff inside the trunk and slammed the door shut, taking the babies from the women and putting them in the car seats. The Stans stirred a bit but remained asleep.

Bill didn't want to sleep though, that was for the weak. He was awake and looking at his surroundings. His yellow eye was wide open and his brown eye narrowed.

"You are really observant, aren't you, Sebas?" She tickled his belly and Bill shrieked, kicking his useless legs. NO! What kind of sorcery was that?! Body spasms!

"Kari, put the baby inside or leave him, I have to return to work" The man urged and his wife sighed, gently placing the baby on his car seat, next to Stanley.

Wait! Don't leave me with them! Bill screamed.

Sebastian whined loudly.

"No, baby, I'm here! Mommy is here, ok?" Hearing her voice calmed him down a little bit, but he still didn't want to be with those morons. And so he pouted.

As the metal contraption moved, he looked at Stanley and then at Stanford, (he knew it was him because of his hands) and let out a hum. They were sleeping~ Aw, it would be a shame if-

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Sebastian screamed at the top of his little lungs, scaring the heck out of his parents and waking up his brothers.

He saw them cry and tried to smile, but realized he couldn't stop crying either. Fuck!

The young parents sighed. Filbrick's eye started twitching annoyed as Kari's attempts to comfort the crying infants did not work at all.

Triplets! They had to be triplets!

-.-.—

"Welcome home, kids..." Kari whispered to them. The man was carrying Stanley and pushing with his free hand a baby stroller with little Stanford on it. Sebastian had refused to be picked up by Filbrick so Kari was now holding him, much to her nervousness. The baby was so perfect! But his eye was...unnerving, to say the least.

Bill looked around the house, sucking his thumb. It was a small house, kind of messy but livable, with baby stuff around the place. He saw a calendar on the wall with a date circled. June 15, 1970-something. That must be the day he was reborn. He couldn't quite see it with this eye. Stupid newborn eye.

The triplets were taken to their room; it was painted a soft green and was full of baby things. There was a big wooden crib in the middle. Kari had suggested to get them separated cribs but her husband had refused. Now that there was an extra kid, he didn't want one even less. Fortunately, the nurses had told Kari that having the babies sleep together was something soothing for them because they were together in the womb. She guessed that made a lot of sense and decided to believe her.

"I'm going now" He mumbled and without another word, he left the new mother with their three infants. Maybe he thought she could manage THREE little newborns. Kari just hoped that was true, and not that he simply didn't want to see their sons.

Kari placed Sebastian down, Stanley next to him and finally picked up the last sleeping infant from the stroller, stroked his soft cheek and gently placed him on the other side of Sebastian.

"What are we going to do with you...?" She sighed, looking at the babies. Stanley started whimpering in hunger and he was picked up with a sigh to be fed.

No! No! He doesn't get to have it! I don't share, ma'am!

Sebastian's brown eye welled up with tears as he looked up at his mom feeding his brother. Kari looked at him and her eyes widened. "No,no,no please, don't cry! Please" She pleaded.

In just a few seconds, she had three crying babies, two hungry ones and the last one really angry and jealous.

-.-

Bill found himself in a empty white place. He glanced down at his hands and saw, to his great surprise, black hands with four fingers and a triangular frame.

"Oh hell yeah, I'm back!" He exclaimed, and his voice echoed in the empty place. It was all a dream! A horrible nightmare!

"Not... quite" He turned around and saw another triangle Bill, slightly smaller than him, lazily floating in front of him.

"What?! What does that even mean? Who are you?! Where am I?" Bill demanded angrily.

Bill 2 laughed. "Welcome to your own Mindscape!"

Bill frowned, looking around the place, before bursting out laughing. "I don't have a mindscape!"

"Well, Sebastian does!" Bill 2 mocked.

"And why is it empty then?!" Bill asked with confusion. He could see 3 doors not so far away from them. Next to them, there was a yellow door with his zodiac on it.

"Um...because you are four days old?! MAYBE?!" Bill 2 deadpanned and Bill could feel his smug eye- smile. "It will grow and change as your meatbag does and gains memories, don't worry" He reassured.

"Who...Are you?"

"Why, I'm you, of course! Bill Cipher, nice to meet ya!" He grabbed his hat and tipped it.

"I'm Bill..." Bill frowned in thought.

"Yes you are! But I'm you too! With all the memories and thought of Bill Cipher you managed to retain after you made your stupid DEAL!" Bill 2 turned red and Bill looked utterly shocked.

"MY DEAL?! I didn't make it!"

"Nope! But you accepted it without knowing the full details! You didn't know WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON! I am nothing but a physical representation of your personality and memories, YOU BIG STUPID IDIOT!"

Bill groaned and laid down in the whiteness, floating. Bill 2 followed him.

"I hate this..." He mumbled. The great Bill Cipher...reduced to a mere human infant!

"Where is all my knowledge?"

"Gone!" Bill 2 said a little two eagerly.

"My powers?"

"Who knows?"

"Bill...?"

"Yes?"

"Why do I look like a triangle in this meatsack's mindscape?" He was curious. Usually the people appeared the same as they were in real life.

Bill 2 sighed and massaged his eye. "UGH. You are seriously becoming a dumb human, even faster than I thought...Sebastian has been alive for 4 fucking days! You can be a crying infant for all I care!"

"No, no...It's ok..." He mumbled, feeling upset about this situation. Circles...What was he going to do?

"The door with my zodiac...It contains all my memories?"

Bill 2 sighed, he sat down mid-air next to him. "At the moment...yes. But...There is a high chance they will disappear as time passes..."

Bill perked up at the words, his eye wide at his other him. "WHAT?!"

"Hey, I'm just the Guardian of them, dude! I didn't make the rules!"

Bill took his hands to what would be his forehead. "No, no, no! Are you saying I'll forget my life?! I CAN'T! I WON'T! I WOULD BECOME A HUMAN!" Bill turned red in anger, hands in blue flames, but Bill 2 seemed unbothered. He shrugged.

"That wasn't the deal!" The former demon screamed panicked.

"I know...That is why you won't forget **everything** ...But, you did accept the deal saying you wanted to keep only those moments of 'glory and happiness' " He made quotation marks with his fingers. "Now, WHICH memories that stupid lizard let you keep...That's a total different story..."

Bill groaned, he felt so stupid ! He sighed to control his anger. He needed to find a way to revert this, but in the meantime, he just had to wait. There was no point on worrying right now, he couldn't do ANYTHING while he looked like a newborn. He looked at the yellow door and then at Bill 2, who had conjured a nail file and was looking at his nails with a bored expression. He floated forward toward the door and sighed.

He still remembered his life. He was Bill Cipher, the most powerful dream demon ever! But there was something inside calling him...It sounded like a voice. Just when he was about to grab the knob, everything started to crumble.

He was waking up.

Bill opened his eyes slowly, waking up in his crib. He felt a stinging sensation in his arm and his brown eye watered. Right. They had had a vaccine today and he had managed to hurt himself with the needle.

He felt a little fist on his face and saw Stanley had his hand over him. Stanford was sleeping to his other side, his calm breathing was annoying Bill to no end. His diaper felt soggy and the growling in his stomach came back. He whimpered softly. He hated the Axolotl so much...

Sebastian spat his pacifier and started to wail, kicking his triplets in the process.

-.-

"He can't sleep in the same room as them" Filbrick declared after a first months with the triplets. Parents with triplets had it harder than normal, but THEM! Oh boy, they had it WORST.

Sebastian cried for absolutely EVERYTHING! And it was nearly impossible to get him to calm down. Not even feeding and rocking him worked! If Kari wasn't there when he woke up, he cried, if she left him on his crib, he cried, if he wasn't fed or bathed first, he cried! And for the latter, he just... knew when Stanley or Stanford were first!

The reason Kari ended up accepting Filbrick's decision was because Sebastian always hurt his brothers... It pained her to wake up in the middle of the night not to feed them, but to soothe one of her crying sons after being hurt.

The latest accident had been a week ago and Stanley ended up with a bleeding three months old triplets had been on a carpet on the floor, upside down, Kari supervising them when Stanley suddenly screamed because Sebastian had dug his sharp little nails in his cheek.

In Bill's defense, he had tried to take away his toy! It was his! Fez saw it coming!

There were two more rooms in the house, one was a small room next to the one the triplets were using, and the other one was actually the attic. They moved Sebastian's stuff next door and the baby actually seemed happy to have his own room.

I don't share!

-.-.-

The triplets were five months old today. Bill woke up from his nap, a nap imposed by his own body, and he looked around. Everything was quiet and couldn't hear his mom or dad walking. He COULD simply go back to sleep but he decided against it. He was so annoyed, and he will NEVER stop complaining! This wasn't what he wanted! When he got his powers back, he was going to murder everyone, especially that giant lizard! Maybe he would spare Kari, he liked her...He started making angry noises and kicking his legs with the new strength his body had gotten during these last months. If he had to suffer through this, he was going to make sure everyone suffered along with him!

He started making loud noises to call Kari.

'I can't wait to speak...' Bill sulked

It took Kari too long to come, and Sebastian screamed even louder. He huffed mentally when the woman finally came into the room. "It's ok, sweetie, I heard you...It's ok…" Kari muttered and hugged the small baby towards her chest. Bill huffed and tried to pull her shirt to get milk, he wanted food.

"Not now Sebas, fi-first it's time for a bath…" Kari wiped a tear as she adjusted the baby in her arms. Bill frowned and leaned his head on her shoulder as she took him to the bathroom. A sob escaped her throat, and Bill noticed some tears in her cheeks.

'What's wrong? Why are you crying?' His question came out as a gurgle and she smiled sadly. They didn't go to the bathroom directly though, first they went to pick up Stanford, who was in his room sucking his foot.

Bill shrieked as she picked him up too and took them both to the bathroom.

No! You foolish human! This is my bath! I don't wanna be with them!

She frowned, glancing at the two kids and tried to decide what would be the next logical and responsible solution to bring one more kid...

Bill pouted when she sobbed again and left them laying down on the bathtub without water and ran away to bring Stanley. He glared at Ford, who was staring at him with huge brown eyes. Ford gurgled and tried to touch his face.

Step back, Sixer!

Sebastian shrieked when Ford put his tiny drooled hand on his face.

 **'AAAAHHHH!'** He screamed mentally

The six fingered baby would have been hit by an angry baby Bill if Kari hadn't returned with Stanley.

As the triplets could now sit down on their own, it was a bit easier to bath them. Kari took off their clothes and filled the bathtub with warm water, giving them some toys so they could play.

Bill glared at the woman with all his might, whining when his brothers touched him or splashed him with water. Stanley was squealing and babbling madly, hitting the toy against the water, and Stanford was giggling, chewing on the offered toy and kicking his chubby legs.

Why did you bring them?! It was my bath! MINE!

Bill started sobbing on purpose to get his point across, and that made the black haired new mom cry even more. Kari didn't want to break down in front of the babies, but she just couldn't help it, she couldn't hold it anymore...

"Please, Sebas...Please don't cry..."She poured water over Sebastian's hair and he choked a bit with it, but stopped crying. Kari continued crying though, tears streaming down her face. Ford and Stan were unaware of their mother's distress, they didn't know what was happening, but Bill looked up at his mom, tilting his head in confusion.

"I-I'm so sorry, Sebas...I-I'm sorry...I don't know what to do...Everything is so hard, baby...And, and you cry and cry and...It makes it so much harder! And with your eye...It scares me...so much...But it is not your fault baby, it's mine, I'm sorry" She wiped her tears with her arm and sniffed. "I'm sorry"

Bill looked at his oblivious brothers playing and then back at his mother. A crushing feeling set in his guts and he whimpered softly. What was this horrible feeling?!

Hey...Hey, Kari...I didn't know it bothered you that much...I just wanted to bother Sixer and Fez...Don't cry...

"And worst of all is-is that I'm alone, and-and I don't know how to take care of you three. I-I need help, but your dad never helps me..." She continued sourly and Sebastian stuck his lower lip out.

You're alone? Where's the man? He asked. Now that he thought about it, he barely saw Filbrick. He never helped Kari and, he knew he wasn't the most behaved demon turned-baby in the world, but Stan and Ford were there too, and he supposed feeding, bathing, and taking care of three babies was a difficult task for just one person.

"I promise your daddy isn't bad, ok? He-He didn't mean to hurt me...He-he left for now to calm down, but he'll be back. Daddy will return soon, ok?" Kari choked down a sob and her tears continued falling.

Ok. Bill thought. He definitely wasn't going to spare Filbrick's life when (if?) he got his powers back...How dare he leaves his mom alone?!

Bill's eyes widened when he realized how he called Kari. I-I mean-

He was lifted from the tub, he was dried and wrapped up in a soft yellow towel. She left him in a bouncer, still wrapped up, as she repeated the process two more times.

He was going to cry, he hated how she kissed his brothers' foreheads, (I thought it was just with me!) But remember what Kari said. He hiccupped. He wasn't going to cry. She didn't deserve the extra pain in the ass.

He unconsciously took his thumb to his eye and poked himself. He whined and whimpered, before rubbing his eye with his fist. Ow. That hurt. He tried one more time, and carefully took his thumb to his mouth.

Right. Stupid eye. It doesn't turn into a mouth anymore...I'll behave...But I'm not doing it for them!

Kari seemed grateful for the good behavior of the smallest triplet and the day went by peacefully. She played with the triplets and by the end of the day, all tired and cranky in need of sleep, Sebastian was picked up by his mom to be fed. He closed his eyes and with his six-fingered hand, he grabbed her finger tightly as his mom adjusted him on her chest so he could latch on properly.

When he was finally ready, he started suckling hungrily, listening to the calming sound of his mom's heart. Like this, if he closed his eyes, he knew she wouldn't be scared of him, he would look normal and she would be happy.

He could get used to this...

-.-.-

What do you mean you won't feed me anymore?!

He had to cry right now, pushing the feeding bottle away and breaking his promise he made two months ago. His teeth were hurting him as hell and all his mouth felt itchy. He had been taken to the hospital along with Stanley and Stanford when Filbrick found him with his mouth and hand covered in blood. He had been biting his lips and hand to ease the pain and the two sharp white canines that were growing in his mouth tore the sensible flesh.

"I have never seen something like this..." The doctor had been in shock for a few seconds, before examining the brothers. Stanley had two lower incisors and Stanford had two lower incisors and one upper. They were chewing their hands as well, drooling and in pain, but it was impossible for their small teeth to cause the damage Sebas had caused himself.

Feeding him the natural way became impossible for his mother because he hurt her, and he had to be fed from a feeding bottle. But the child hated it!

"Please, Sebastian, drink it!"

Over my dead body! You aren't even making Sixer and Fez use this too! He glared at the nipple of the bottle and cried louder. It was night. Late. Very Late. Bill was hungry and Kari was tired. But neither of them seemed to surrender.

"Can you make the brat shut up?!"

Both mom and son stopped to look at the pissed off man standing by the doorframe.

"I-I am trying, but he doesn't like the bottle..." Kari apologized softly, and lowered her head. She rocked the baby desperately, but Sebastian didn't stop crying.

Filbrick growled, already annoyed with the brat, and approached his wife. He grabbing her arm tightly, enough to leave bruises. Kari winced and shielded her baby with her body.

"I don't care" He spat. "You shut him up or I'll do it" He hissed and pushed her away, leaving.

Sebastian watched him go and glared. He didn't think his hatred and loathing for the man could grow even more! And he had only been human for seven freaking months!

Kari insisted one more time, quieter this time, and Bill sighed, before opening his mouth to drink the milk. He wasn't doing it because she asked him to do so, but because he couldn't stand the thought of that dick ordering her around...

Oh triangles, I'm getting soft...

-.-.-

Follow me to freedom, my brothers!

Bill giggled madly as he crawled around the house. Hand, knee, hand, knee, hand, knee. Oh, how much he had missed moving on his own!

He stopped, sat down, and turned around to see if his brothers were following, but he saw the other babies playing with some toys. Stan was sucking on a pacifier, hitting a cube against the floor. Ford seemed fixated on a bright plastic ball.

"Naah!" He shouted. 'Hey! Why aren't you coming?!'

Ford answered him with a gurgle and Bill deadpanned. He made an annoyed baby sound and crawled back to his triplets.

Their mom was busy on the phone, telling the other person on the line something about being famous in the future.

"I am completely sure! I saw it in the cards!" She reassured.

'She is such a liar…I love her so much!'

Bill whined when he felt a stinging sensation in his mouth. He took his six fingered hand to his mouth and started chewing on it angrily. He had more growing teeth now and they hurt! He glanced lazily at his brothers just in time to see Stanford crawling to the stairs after a ball that bounced away.

'This idiot is going to get himself killed…Oh well…We could still pass as twins…' He thought, watching him getting dangerously close to the border.

' Oh circles, I DO am getting soft…' He gave a baby grunt and looked at his mom. 'Kari? Um, I don't wanna interrupt but your son is about to break his head, hello?'

His attempt of talking came out as baby speech which his mom was already used to and didn't work to call her attention.

"Gaah!" Sebastian screamed. 'Come on !'

"Mmmm! Hmmph! Na! M-M-Ma! Ma! Mama! Mama!" When he got his tongue to work the way he wanted, he mentally celebrated and starting repeating it nonstop. 'Hey! Ford is about to die! Kari?! Urgh! Fine! Mom! ´

Kari frowned at the unfamiliar sound and saw Sebastian looked at her intensely, repeating the same word... It was his first word!

"Seb!"

"MAMA!" He pointed at the stairs and her green eyes landed on Stanford about to fall down. She shrieked and threw the phone away, running toward her son just in time to catch him.

"OH GOD! Stanford, you, silly baby! Don't you ever do that AGAIN! You scared mommy so much!" She hugged him tightly while Ford giggled, clapping. She took him back to his brothers and picked up Sebastian who was once again taking care of his aching gums, biting his tiny hand with tiny pointy teeth.

"You are a little hero, Sebastian! You know that?" She rubbed her nose against his. "Say 'mommy' again! Please, can you say Mommy?" She said the word slowly and the kid stared at her. She winced when she looked too much time at his unmoving yellow eye. At the end, Sebastian giggled and shouted.

"MAMA!" He touched her nose with tiny hands and the woman giggled. She kissed her cheek lowered him to the ground and ruffled his hair.

"You saved your brother, thank you, Sebas" She went to pick up the phone again, but watched the triplets more. Sebastian giggled and looked at Ford.

' Heard that, Ford?! I saved you! Now you owe me your first born!' He laughed, but stopped when he saw him taking Stan's pacifier from His mouth to his own mouth.

'Ok...Now that I think this through...You'll owe me your life' Bill thought serious, but he really didn't mean it. He was getting fond of these idiots...But nope, he would never admit it, not even if he could talk...

-.-

The triplets were turning one year old today!

Sebastian was surprised, to say the least. More people existed! He remembered seeing them at some point when he was just recently reborn, but didn't pay much attention to them. There was Kari's brother, his wife and their son, Fildrick's sister, her husband and their twins, Kari's mother and Fildrick's father.

He grabbed his mom's hands as he walked, supposedly saying hi to everyone present. He wanted them gone of his house, but didn't mind the practice. He was trying to get his legs used to the movement. Right, left, right, left!

'Ok, I kinda got this! It is like getting used to a vessel! Right! Ok, let me go! I wanna do it alone!' He took his hands away from his mothers' and actually managed to walk a few steps before falling on his diapered butt.

Kari thought he was going to cry like Stanley did, but he giggled instead and stood up. 'Again!'

After a while, he was sat down next to his brothers, each one of them in a baby chair, and they were presented a small cake with three candles.

"Blow the candles, kids!"

Sebastian saw Stanley giggling and blowing a raspberry at the candle, trying to turn it off. Stanford didn't want to do it and got fuzzy, trying to get away. Sebastian concentrated and blew the candles and actually managed to turn it off. His mom and her brother cheered at the babies and Sebastian clapped, squealing happily at the praise. He loved being the center of attention.

Kari's sister in law offered to cut the cake while she brought the triplet's bottles and bibs. Bill whined and tried to reach the cake.

"Just wait a little more, Sebastian" His aunt laughed.

He whined again. He had loved to eat since he was introduced to solid food for the first time. He didn't like, what was it called again? veggies, ew, but loved everything else. It was even better if he was allowed to eat on his own! His parents didn't like it so much because he always got food on his face (and everywhere else), but so did Stan and Ford so he didn't think that was a problem.

His older cousin, blue eyes and black hair boy called Jacob, stood on his tiptoes to look at the triplets. Sebastian looked at him curiously and the toddler winced, grabbing his mom's dress.

"Sebastian's eye is scawy!" He declared, hiding his head.

"Shh, Jacob" He saw his mom scold him, stroking her swollen belly as she cut the cake.

'Don't like don't look, kiddo' Sebastian huffed and finally saw his mom with the bibs and their bottles.

'Finally woman! I was starving!'

He made grabbing movements with his hands and he was handed his bottle. He grabbed it with his left hand, eagerly drinking the content while he was forced to wear the bid. It was worth though because cake! Cake for the first time! It was so colorful and pretty! He grabbed a handful of it with his free hand and took it to his eyes, laughing.

'I love eating like a person!'

His triplets were as eager as him, eating and drinking happily.

"Tek! Tek!" Stan chanted, showing everyone the destroyed cake in his hands.

The other family members received their piece and quietly glanced down. Filbrick's sister was tending to her own children, Patrick and Peggy.

Kari saw Filbrick's father quietly talking to him in a corner, and her mom was busying herself. She didn't remember Jacob's, her brother oldest child, first birthday to be this somber...

Everyone glanced from time to time to the oblivious babies... Sebastian noticed of course. The yellow eyed kid felt the tension in the room immediately. It was like a bubble, a bubble that will grow and grow until it wouldn't take it anymore and explode. He slowly took a piece of cake (after some failed attempts) to his mouth, and his brown eye narrowed.

"So..." Kari's brother, Kevin, said, trying to break of the tension. "It must be a pain to take care of triplets, no?"

"Yeah...It wasn't that bad" She lied easily, she really couldn't help it. "But Sebastian did come as a surprise"

"Yeah, especially since the kid came out so...special" Fildrick's sister murmured and glanced away as she sipped from her glass of water.

"Sorry what?" Kari glared, raising an eyebrow.

'Uhh! Ya got in my mommy's bad side, bitch!´ Sebastian thought, drinking his milk and listening carefully.

"Oh, nothing dearie" She said cheerfully.

Meanwhile, a bored Jacob sneaked to look at his youngest cousins. He wanted to see Sebastian's eye closer. "Sebastian, look at me!" He asked and the baby turned around with his face full of cake.

Jacob flinched back, but didn't go. Then he saw Stanford who wasn't eating, he was making dough out of the cake. He grabbed the hand of the baby because something wasn't quite right...

"One, two, three..." His eyes widened and ran toward his aunt, missing the look the youngest triplet was giving him.

"Aunt Kari! Aunt Kari! Why are Stanford and Sebastian so weird?" The toddler asked and she stopped in her tracks, eyes wide as she looked down at her nephew.

"Jacob!" His mom scolded sternly but the child continued.

"His eye is yellow but eyes are not yellow! And-and I learned that we have 10 fingers! Like this!" He showed her his hands. "But Stanford has...Has...twelve! And Sebastian...eleven! I know how to count until 20! Do you wanna see?" The four year old asked excitedly.

"It's enough" His father grabbed his arm and pulled him to his side. "Kari, I-"

Now that the topic was opened, the family couldn't let their chance pass.

"I thought you mentioned you would do something about his eye..." Kari's mother murmured, stroking the back of her head.

Filbrick looked at his mother-in-law. "I wanted, but Kari didn't want it"

"But why?!" The husband of Filbrick's sister frowned. "I mean, we will speak frankly, ok? I am an adult, and it gives me the chills, it is creepy" The blond man glanced questionably at Kari.

The black haired woman looked at her husband, seeing if he was going to say something about his son, but he remained in silent. Sebastian lowered his bottle as he continued hearing the conversation. She sighed, not noticing the crestfallen expression of the curly baby.

"It's not that **we** didn't want it..." She glared at her husband. "His eye has...something, and the doctors said they tried to, but they can't remove it..." She really didn't understand the explanation they gave.

Sebastian unconsciously shuddered, remembering the failed surgery. He was slept, but he woke up when the scalpel touched his eye. He remembered blood, lots of blood and pain that WASN'T HILARIOUS. NOT AT ALL. Then screams...And the doctors whispering scared among them about something 'impossible' 'demon' and 'don't tell the parents'

"Pft! What do they know?!" Filbrick's father spat. The old man standing up and pointing at the triplets "And you said they won't take Stanford's extra fingers either?! They need to be normal!"

Kari's brother and wife seemed mildly mortified. Kari glared.

"I mean, they are freaks!"

Freaks...It was the first time of many that Sebastian and Stanford were going to hear that word in their lives. Jacob glanced at his cousins, trying to comprehend the word. Sebastian pouted; almost glad Stan and Ford couldn't understand what they were saying.

Kari stood up. "You don't have ANY right to talk about my sons like that!" She yelled, feeling the tears in her eyes. It was difficult as it was! And the kids' own GRANDFATHER was talking about them like that!

"Well, my dad is right. Filbrick. What would everyone think when they see them?!"

"Fiona, shut up" Filbrick said, massaging his temples. He couldn't do absolutely anything! And Stanford wasn't that bad... you could only notice it if you looked closely...

"You know, they would pass, kind of, if you hadn't had Sebastian"

"Don't speak as if the kids weren't here!" Kevin spat, looking at the family of her sister's husband with disgust. They were special, so what?! He looked down at the strange birthmark resembling lightning going from his left ear to the middle of his cheek and pulled his hair a bit more to cover it more.

"They are babies! They don't know what we are saying!"

The family suddenly was arguing and Stan and Ford noticed something was off. They got scared and Sebastian whimpered. He didn't know his eye was really that bad... It was a silly thing to cry about, but it made his chest clench painfully. At that exact moment Kari stood up, picked up Sebastian and left. Soon enough, her brother and wife took the other triplets and followed her.

'It's my fault...They are arguing because of me...They called Stanford a freak because of me...Kari is sad because of me...' Bill closed his eyes and bit his finger as hard as he could, drawing blood fairly quickly. He hid his head against his mom's neck, feeling the tears already falling from his round cheeks. The painful feeling settled in his guts again and he said something Bill Cipher had never said in his millions of years of existence...

 _'I-I am sorry...'_


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian opened his eyes, blinking slowly. He looked around the place he was in. It really looked like his bedroom, but it was all fractured, floating in space, constellations and lights making it shine and glow a bluish purple. He smiled. His mindscape has changed so much since the first time he was here!

"Heya, kiddo! Wow! I see you changed to your vessel!"

He turned around and saw Bill 2 flying toward him, twirling his cane in his left hand.

"Vessel?" He hummed at his voice. For all he knew, his voice in his dreamscape wasn't one of a child's. He glanced down at his two tiny human hands; one with five fingers, the other with six fingers.

"I have my human form now" Bill pointed out, looking at the triangle who chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"I think you are old enough" The triangle replied, looking a bit too happy.

Sebastian narrowed his eye, confused at his behavior, when he noticed something was off. He took a hand to his face and passed it in front of his brown eye, but he saw black. Instead, he was seeing with his yellow eye!

"My-My eye…I-I can see!" He cried in the baby voice he now owned.

"I know! It's awesome, right?! That's your Mindscape eye, kiddo! That allows you to see your Mindscape freely and recreate your powers"

"My powers?!" The toddler gasped. He concentrated a bit and his yellow eye turned blue. Blue flames engulfed his stretched hand, hot but not causing him any harm.

He giggled excitedly and made them disappear. He glared at the triangle and a red laser came out of his now yellow eye, piercing the demon and leaving a huge hole on him. Bill 2 shrieked startled and growled before turning red in rage.

"DAMN BRAT!" He screamed. Sebastian's eyes widened, confused for the weird behavior of the Guardian of his mind. He was always nice to him.

The triangle's eye widened and he returned to his normal self, adjusting his bow tie "Sorry, kid. I kinda exploded there, didn't I?"

Sebastian nodded and Bill 2 sighed. A second later, his eye widened and he seemed to smile "Hey! Here, take this!"

He gave the three-year-old a martini he created out of thin air and Sebastian pouted when he had the delicate glass between his uncoordinated hands.

"I can't drink alcohol" The toddler informed him deadpanning. He snapped the fingers of his free hand and the alcoholic drink turned into a sippy cup with apple juice. He looked up at the triangle as he took a sip.

"Sourpuss" Bill 2 crossed his arms.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to protect my meat-sack from alcohol poisoning!" He said as the sippy cup disappeared from his hands.

"Well kiddo, do you wanna have a tour around your memories?"

"Yes!" He ran toward the yellow door with his zodiac on it but stopped at the entrance, staring at the door uncertain. He looked at Bill 2 who was floating next to him, waiting for him to move.

Sebastian sighed and nodded to himself. He could do this. He wasn't afraid He wasn't afraid of anything! He grabbed the knob and turned it slowly. He saw an almost infinite hall with an almost infinite amount of doors.

"Wow..." He muttered.

There were some doors that called his attention though. Among the bright, colorful doors, there were some dull black and white doors. He approached, staring with curiosity at one specifically, the one with heavy chains on it.

"Why are these doors grey?"

Bill 2 stared at the doors with an unreadable expression, and not because he only had one eye.

"Those are the memories of Bill before being...well...a demon"

Sebastian nodded slowly, taking at the information; it bothered him not remembering much about his mortal life...his first mortal life...

'I liberated my dimension!' Flat minds in a flat world with flat dreams...

"And why is this one closed?" He asked.

"Your demon-self blocked those memories millions of years ago"

"Why?" The toddler asked in a typical 3 year old fashion.

"I don't know, kid...I think that's the whole point of blocking it, isn't it?"

Sebastian looked at the more colorful and bright doors around them, floating lazily and containing so much more information and memories for him to see. "It...must be really bad if he didn't want to know...right?"

Bill 2 nodded.

"Ok, well then I don't wanna see it, I wanna see something else!" He declared. He pointed at the first door he saw, looking at his Guardian pleadingly. The triangle sighed tiredly and opened the door for him...

-.-

Sebastian bolted awake at the strange dream he had. He gasped for air softly, noticing he was once again in his room; there was no space, nothing floating. He was back, tied to the planet's gravity.

He laid down again, staring at the white roof. He had dreamt about his friends, he hadn't thought about them in years! He wondered what they were up to...He yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes with his tiny fists, a small smile decorating his lips. It had been a nice dream! ...They were...They were...

The child's eyes widened in panic. No! He couldn't remember! He couldn't remember!

Ok, no. He remembered a little bit. But he was going to forget! He didn't want to! He scrambled away from the sheets, getting tangled and falling face first to the floor with a thud. The toddler groaned but he didn't stop. He went to his small table and looked frantically for his crayons. Where were they!? Oh right! He had been coloring in his sibling's room! He went next door and with all his might, he kicked opened the half closed door.

"YELLOW MY BWOTHERS!" He shouted happily.

His toddler triplets woke up startled, both screaming their heads off.

Sebastian giggled and threw himself over Stanley who was sleeping in the bed closer to the door. For now, Lee and Ford had separate beds but when they grew up and needed their own desks, they would get bunk beds. At least that is what he heard mom said.

"EW! SEBAS!" Stanley whined and cleaned his cheek Sebastian licked. He struggled to get Seb off him but after realizing he wouldn't move this dead weight, Stanley decided to use plan B.

"Tickles!" The curly toddler cried and Sebastian immediately scrambled away...But it was too late. Stanley threw himself over him, running his tiny fingers over Sebastian's chubby belly.

"AH! AAHH! NO! AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOO! STOP! AH! BODY SPASMS!" The child giggled-sobbed.

"Ford! Come! Help me!" The six fingered boy giggled and jumped off bed, he was going to help his 'older' sibling. When they asked who the oldest was, Mommy said it was Stan, so they just believed her.

The two Stans defeated the yellow eyed child, who was now more sobbing than anything.

"S-S-Ahaha-Stop! Pee! I'll pee hewe!"

The threat was enough for the Stans to let their youngest triplet go and they sat in Stanley's bed to catch their breath. "Why awe you hewe?" Stanley asked curiously.

"Oh! Wight!" Sebastian exclaimed. "I want my cwayons! I leaved them hewe!"

"Ford, you saw them! Whewe wewe they?" Lee asked to his roommate.

Stanford's eyes widened and grabbed Sebastian hand, leading them to the box of toys he put them in for safe keeping.

"Fowd put them in owder because they wewe messy!" Stanley supplied when Ford handed Seb the box.

"Thanks, Sixeh" the smallest child said, rolling his eyes. He would keep his crayons as he wanted! He would mess with them on purpose, just to ruin Sixer's work. Ford giggled and went back to his own bed, hiding under the covers.

Stanford hadn't said a single word since they turned one. Stanley had soon followed Sebastian, imitating the words his brother was quickly learning. But Stanford hadn't spoken yet. He would point, grunt, make incomprehensible sounds or grab their hands to show them anything. He even went to the bathroom on his own! His parents were worried about his development, Filbrick muttering to themselves some things the triplets couldn't quite hear...

Sebastian always glared at the man. Filbrick was mean. He hit. If he ever heard him talking bad about Sixer...

The youngest triplet sighed, and went to the small table his brothers shared in their room. He grabbed a white paper and closed his eyes, trying to remember everything he dreamt.

He dreamt of his friends, the parties they used to have in their world.

"Wha's that?" Stanley asked curiously, peeking over his shoulder and seeing a yellow and black triangle.

"He's..." Sebastian trailed off, doubting if he should tell them about Bill.

"A fwiend. He's a t-tr-trangle"

"Wow" his siblings stared in awe.

"Wha's he doing?"

"He have a pawty" Seb told them with a smile. Maybe if he shared it would help him retain it. "With his other fwiends! Because he wikes parties!"

He grabbed the pink crayon. "This is his friend, her name is Pywonica"

"Py-what?" Stanley glanced at Ford but he was distracted with the thing he hid behind his bed. Stanley had tried to ask what it was, but Ford never showed him.

"She is my friend's best bestest friend! Because they meeted first!"

"Where?" The older triplets sat down.

"Um...At..."

'WHY I CAN'T REMEMBER THE WORD FOR PRISON! IT IS THERE! JUST SAY PRISON!'

"In...A place whewe bad guys go because they'we bad" Sebas grimaced. He really needed to learn words.

"Oh! Like the neighbor who was selling the candies mom told us never to eat?"

"Yeah! Like him!"

He finished her horns and drew her eye and her big smile. He smiled softly, remembering the years Bill spent in prison with her. She always tried to eat him, but never actually did. According to the others, it was because she really liked him. They always drank martinis together and he remembered clearly how fun it was to watch her fire fireballs to the streets in their dimension. She used to have this giant purple cigar that changed color and, as obsessed with colors as he was, it was a beautiful to watch. And explosives. Both maniacs shared a love for fire and explosives that made Kryptos panic.

"He's Kryptos. He meeted my friend first but I like Pywonica more! He comes from the same planet as my fwiend" He grabbed the blue crayon and started drawing. He met him when he was still a powerless, mortal; a useless creature...The tilted square proved to be loyal to him and what he stood for. Unlike traitors he got rid of...

"Your friend is from another planet!?" Stanley asked and noticed Stanford's head poking out of the bed's covers, eyes wide.

"Yes. It was weally boring! It was..." Sebastian stopped. He thought back in his dimension, a boring, flat two dimensional plane of existence with people as boring and flat, with flat dreams and flat minds. In this body, as a chubby three year old toddler, he didn't really understand or knew the concept of dimensions even though he lived it, so he doubted Sixer and Fez would be any better.

"It was in black and white. There were more shapes, but the names are big words and I don't wemember. There was no color and it was weally sad" he ended up saying.

That seemed to please his siblings and now he had both of them staring at his drawings.

"He is Eight Ball! He is gween and has pointy teeth wike me!" He grinned at his siblings who giggled.

"He is Teeth! He is... teeth" he hummed, frowning, and his brothers tilted their heads.

"How can he see?" Stanley asked.

'Good question, actually'

"Don't know" the child said, finishing the green blob that was meant to be his friend and grabbed a blue crayon.

"I don't remember his weal name, but we called him Xanthar!" He announced proudly.

"Now, this one is-" One by one, Sebastian drew his old friends, telling his brothers everything he could remember about them. Would they miss him? Were they looking for him? Pyronica might be, she always told him he missed him when he left to make deals, but he always joked she missed having a personal barman...

He finished, proud of the drawing, but his smile soon disappeared, realizing just now what he had been avoiding.

'I'm never going to see them again...'

"Kids? Are you awake?" a voice asked from the other room and the Stans perked up.

"Mommy!" Stanley shouted and Stanford squealed.

"I'm going to make breakfast, wanna help!?"

They quickly rushed to meet their mommy, hunger making their tummies hurt, but Stanford stopped by the door, noticing his youngest triplet wasn't following. Sebastian was sniffling, whimpering on the chair. Stanford approached and pulled his sleeve, his worried expression making his triplet sob.

"I miss my friends..." He told his mute sibling, who pouted sadly. He sat down next to him and hugged him tightly, patting his head as he leaned his head on his shoulder. That was what mommy did when they all felt sad.

Sebastian whimpered and hugged his brother back. Stanford then let go and went to the closet he shared with Stanley. With a bit of struggle he managed to pull what he wanted and returned to his triplet, who was staring at him curiously.

"Hm!" Stanford smiled and handed him the book. It was a book, an empty sketchbook the toddler had found in his parents' room and his mom gave it to him. He gave him glue and pointed at the white paper he drew in.

Sebastian understood the message this 3- year-old version of Sixer was trying to say. He put a lot of glue in the paper and pasted it on the first page of his new sketchbook.

"Thank you" He closed the sketchbook and Stanford smiled brightly. He pointed toward the door, then at his belly, pouting and Sebastian laughed, nodding. "I'm hungwy too, let's go!"

The two toddlers went to look for Stanley, Sebastian feeling something a new sensation in his chest, and directed for the first time ever towards Ford!

Gratitude...

-.-.-.-

"Beach, beach, beach, beach!" Two 4-year-olds chanted in unison, jumping in their seats, as another identical boy was seeing out of the window with a big smile.

"Can you shut up?" Their father complained, gripping the wheel tightly to contain himself.

The triplets winced but continued chanting in a whispering voice. "Beach, beach..."

The sun was bright, summer was just starting and the children' birthday had been a week ago. After what seemed hours, which was only 30 minutes from their house to the beach (a clean part of the beach which wouldn't be full of glass and junk), the car came to a stop and the brothers threw the door open, dragging their backpacks on the sand, laughing.

"Don't go too far! Wait!" Kari cried desperately, trying to grab her things before her toddlers went too far to the water. Filbrick came out of the car as well, much more calmly that his wife but grunting, and pulled out a cooler from the trunk.

"Stop!" Stanley shouted to his triplets as he stopped abruptly. He saw Sebastian tripping with his sandals and fell over Stanford, both rolling on the sand before coming to a stop.

Stanley started laughing out loud, but stopped when he saw Stanford whimpering and spitting sand, Sebastian awkwardly standing there after he had fallen over him.

"Tell me again WHY in THE WORLD we are here..." Filbrick grunted tiredly.

"BECAUSE! You promised the kids to come in their birthday..." She whispered. Seeing the kids weren't running anymore, their mother quickly grabbed her huge hat, her glasses, and a bag which had towels, clothes, sippy cups, EXTRA clothes, wipes, and everything toddlers needed multiplied by three.

"I thought they were going to forget..." He lamented.

"I doubted it. If you had bought them that stupid racetrack toy..."

"It was too expensive!"

As their parents talked, Stanley helped his triplets to stand up. "Don't cry, Ford, it's ok, boys don't cry."

Sebastian hummed. "It's ok...Pat, pat" He patted his head awkwardly. His brothers were great with hugs and comforting each other, him on the other hand...

"Daddy! Stanford falled!" Stanley approached his dad and grabbed his huge hand with his tiny one.

"He fell, Stanley. And I saw, he'll be fine" He allowed the child to continue holding his hand as he walked next to his wife to get their umbrella and chairs installed in a decent place in the crowded beach.

Sebastian glared at the back of the man wearing glasses and a hat when he heard Sixer whimper sadly, not understanding why his dad was nicer to Stanley than him. The yellow eyed toddler knew, but it wasn't like he was going to say it aloud...

'I hate you...'

"Come on, Sixer! Don't be sad, ok? Let's make sand castles with Lee!" That seemed to be effective because Stanford nodded with a smile and grabbed his brother's hand. Ford felt much better holding his brother's hand.

When the family of five was finally installed, the kids started to try and pull their mom towards the shore with them. They wanted to go to the water! "Mom! Quick!" Sebastian whined loudly, pulling at his orange t-shirt angrily and actually managing to take it off.

'Victory! '

Filbrick saw the boy's back and grimaced.

"Ok, ok, I'm ready" She finished letting all her stuff in the chair and rolled her eyes. She was wearing a red swimsuit, her sunglasses and her black hair pulled up in a ponytail.

"YAY!" The children screamed happily and ran away.

Kari grimaced when she saw Sebastian little shirtless back.

"You better make him cover that shit up before he draws more attention than he already does..." Filbrick said nonchalantly as he read his newspaper.

"It's not his fault..." She whispered, watching as Seb happily covered himself with wet sand. She sighed, grabbed his discarded t-shirt and followed her sons who were now preventing Sebastian from eating the sand.

"Sebas, sweetie" The child stopped struggling against his brothers and his eyes widened, brown eye looking guilty while the yellow one was expressionless.

"I just wanted to try it, I swear it was just a bit" He mumbled. His mom smiled sadly.

"Can we go to the water, pwease?" Stanley hugged her legs and Stanford started pulling her hand toward the water.

"In a second, sweetie...Sebas, is your birthmark hurting you?"

'My...birthmark? Oh!' Bill thought. He had seen himself in the mirror a few weeks ago. There were red ugly scar-like marks covering most of his back and part of his left shoulder blade. He had heard he had it since he was a baby, he remembered clearly, but he just had the chance to look at it now. It had started like a strange set of red lines, but now some of the lines were starting to form a triangle. He had this feeling the mark was going to continue changing...

"No, why?" It didn't hurt per say, but it was itchy and sometimes uncomfortable.

"It is better if you wear your t-shirt, baby. Ok?"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO!" Sebastian stomped his barefoot on the sand.

'It really doesn't look that bad!'

"I don't wike it! It will be-be annoying if it's wet!"

"I don't want you to get burnt, what if it later hurts more?" Seeing she was getting nowhere, she bargained. "If you wear it, I'll buy ice-cream for you three"

Stanley's eyes widened and he snatched the t-shirt from his mom, throwing it to his brother's face. "WEAR IT!" He cried.

Bill growled but ended up obeying reluctantly, lifting his arms to be dressed by his mom.

Now that they were ready, Stanford went to retrieve their buckets and shovels to make castles, throwing them in front of Stanley and Sebastian. Lee squealed and under Kari's close supervision, he went to get water to the shore.

"Careful, Stanley!"

Sebastian sat down on the wet brown sand next to his brothers, not really wanting to make castles. He wanted to go into the water! He was hot and sweating and he hated when his meatsack did that. While he sulked, a small crab emerged out of a tiny hole in the sand and the ex-demon looked at it curiously.

He picked it up and looked at it for a few seconds...before crushing it with all his might. The child felt a shiver crawling down his spine as he heard the sickening crunch the animal did as he squeezed the life out of it. He started laughing.

Bill wiped the rest of the crab from his hands and smiled at the blue blood on his hands. He had felt so powerful! He had had the insignificant creature under his power! It was submitted to him! It reminded him of his old power and he wanted more!

He dug with his nails into the sand to find more crabs and the tiny creatures came out, running away as their home was destroyed. Stanley and Stanford screamed when the animals started walking under his feet and they shrieked,scared.

"BAM! DIE! DIE!" He stood up and stepped over them, making sure they were dead before proceeding. He squeezed and killed the crabs with glee, his yellow eye glowing under the sun as his sharp teeth sparkled.

His siblings stared at him scared, not knowing what was happening. Just when he was about to throw a rock to a distracted seagull who was eating the rests of the dead crabs, someone grabbed him by the wrist. He turned around, scowling. Who dared interrupt his murder?

"Please...don't huwt it...Please, Sebas" Stanley pleaded, trying to hold back tears.

'Kill it!'

The toddler looked at the rock in his hand and sighed, throwing it back to the sand. His siblings beamed and hugged him tightly.

"Urgh! You-You're tickling me! NO!" Sebastian managed to escape his brothers and stuck his tongue as they laughed.

The day went by without any more sadistic moments coming from the smallest triplet. Their mother bought them the promised ice-cream and they ate it happily, getting all their faces dirty.

Sebastian laughed as he put the icecream on his eyes, licking it as it melted on his face. His mom sighed tiredly and grabbed another cloth to clean his face.

"Can we go to the water now?" He pouted as Kari cleaned Stanley's face.

"I think the water is a bit too dangerous for you three right now..."

"But you promised!" He cried, stomping his foot.

"Didn't you hear your mother, Sebastian!? Or I have to tell you again?!" Filbrick stood up and Sebastian stepped back.

"No..." He flinched away from the man and his siblings looked down, scared for the outburst. Sebastian huffed and left to walk by the shore. He hated Filbrick so much, he didn't know if it was normal for a human child to hate as much as he did. He hated him! He was bad to him and to Stanford and he shouted at his mom! He sighed, dropping to the sand and sat down with his knees close to his chest.

Not knowing he had walked away from his parents...

For some reason, an obvious physical reason, he was nicer toward Stanley...He didn't care if he liked him, for all he cared! He just wished he didn't ignore Ford as much as he did, it made him sad and it made HIM sad and he didn't like these emotions!

Something shiny caught his eye and took his finger out of his mouth without realizing he had been biting it in the first place. It was a beautiful yellow and blue seashell and he NEEDED it!

He ignored the coopery blood in his mouth and stood up to grab it before the water could take it away. "Mommy!" He exclaimed. "Look!"

He looked around, frowning when he couldn't see the familiar hat of his mom, or his triplets...

"Mom?" He asked again, hugging the shell toward himself. There were a lot of grown-ups walking and entering to the water, but none of them were his parents.

"Mommy, I'm hungwy" Stanley whined, glancing at the cooler that he knew had sandwiches.

"You didn't have to shout at him" Kari whispered to her husband and totally ignored Stanley's pleas.

"I'll do whatever I want with him because he is living in MY house, ok?!"

"He's just a baby...please, don't be so hard on him."

Filbrick saw Sebastian slowly walking away from them, seemingly distracted and sucking his finger again. Kari was facing him, so she had no way to look back at where her little monster was going to. He didn't know if he should say something...

"Well? Stanley was hungry, aren't you going to give him a sandwich?" He said instead. Kari sighed defeated and turned around to pull out the food.

When Filbrick looked up again, Sebastian was nowhere to be seen...He smiled ever so slightly...

Stanford frowned worriedly, noticing the same thing his dad did.

"Mommy...Where are you?" He didn't remember them being here...He had the slightest suspicion he was walking in the wrong direction. He didn't know where they were.

"OW!" A taller kid came running toward him and made him trip, his shell falling back onto the water.

"Out of the way, squirt!" The kid shouted behind his back and Sebastian huffed, picked himself up and went to retrieve his shell. He felt the cold water on his feet and he giggled.

'Ok, where is that beautiful shit?'

He started walking more and more offshore, looking for his shell. It was for his mom, he wanted to give her something! And besides, he had been dying to go to the water all day! It couldn't hurt to try, right?

There was one moment, though, where he couldn't see his feet anymore and the water was almost reaching his shoulders. Ok, this isn't fun anymore. He wanted to return now...

He whimpered when something touched his feet and in a certain strong wave he tripped and fell. Sebastian screamed as he was dragged by the water even further away from shore, where his tiny feet couldn't reach the floor.

"Mo-!" He sank once again and coughed, struggling to get his head out of the head, crying as the salty water got into his eye.

"Ah!" He kicked and screamed, moving his arms and legs helplessly as the water threatened to drown him.

"Help!"

Stanford looked around for his brother, his breathing getting fast.

"M-Mo" He stuttered, trying to call the attention of his parents.

"Stanford? Sweetie what's wrong?"

He pointed desperately toward the shore and Kari paled.

"Where's Sebastian?"

Filbrick took another bite of his sandwich as he shrugged, watching his wife stand up immediately, calling that little freaks' name...

"SEBASTIAN!"

The toddler was getting tired of struggling. He couldn't reach the floor! He couldn't! He was going to die! He was going to die!

A sudden wave dragged him even farther and his leg got trapped under something. He didn't care what the hell it was. He only knew he was underwater, struggling to see and breathe. In his panic, he accidentally gulped down water. It made him cough and inhaled even more water. Everything was dark and cold, and his chest was burning, it hurt so much, and he was so scared!

'Axolotl! I'm so sorry! Help! Ple-Please! My-My time...has...c-come...' He lost consciousness before he could finish and his small body remained still.

Kari was crying her eyes out, her throat was sore for how loud she was screaming.

"PLEASE! SEBASTIAN! HELP! IT'S MY SON! PLEASE!"

"Have you seen a child?! He's curly and he is wearing an orange t-shirt"

"Please! Have you seen my baby?! He has a yellow eye! How come you didn't see him?!"

She pulled at her black hair desperately, gasping for air. She saw a man pointing at the water to a lifeguard and the man quickly ran toward the water.

"Oh no..." She ran toward the muscular man who was already underwater.

"Come on, child! Come on! Can you hear me!?"

"He's too cold"

"Someone bring him a towel!"

Sebastian felt a force pushing his chest repeatedly. The first thing he thought was 'it hurt' and the second, he was lying on something burning his back...

A strange force came to his mouth now and his chest hurt in a different form now. He felt air being forced into his chest and something rushed to his throat. He turned away from the force in his face and coughed all the water and vile out of his mouth.

He heard noise that resembled claps and cheers and curiosity took the best of him. He slowly opened his right eye and saw a blond stranger looming over him.

He gasped but then he coughed more.

"He did it!"

"It's ok, baby, it's ok...You're safe..." The man reassured. "You-oh my god, what happened to your eye?!" The surprised lifeguard shouted.

Sebastian coughed a bit more and sobbed. He saw everyone staring at him between awe, shock, and fear, and soon he was wailing.

"MOMMY! I want my mommy!"

"SEBASTIAN!"

Everyone in the small crowd surrounding the lifeguard and the toddler turned around to see the poor crying woman, running toward them and falling to her knees in front of the wet, shivering boy.

Sebastian clung to her like a monkey, as if his life depended on it.

"Oh my god, Sebastian! I was so scared! Where were you!? Why did you go into the water?! Why did you leave!? Oh god!"

Bill was trying to control his emotions but it was impossible in this shivering body. He was scared for life, cold, he knew he was traumatized now and he wasn't going to stop crying any time soon.

"Mommy! I wanna go! I wanna go!" he shivered madly, looking at the water with terror in his eyes as he tried to hide his head on her neck, his wet hair dripping water.

"Shush...it's ok...I've got you...I've got you..." She rubbed his back soothingly, peeling the wet shirt off him.

The lifeguard told him he probably sprained his ankle but neither mom or son were listening.

"I wanna go!" Bill bit his finger so hard he was sucking his own blood...

-.-.-

Finally! It was finally here! The day he had been waiting since forever!

The five year old scrambled out of his bed, giggling. He grabbed the clothes he left prepared last night and put them on as fast as he could. It was like 5 am, but he didn't really care...

He went to wake up his siblings, jumping over Stanford. "Wake up! Wake up!" he shouted. "School! We're going to school!" He started shaking the confused and sleepy child with too much force, accidentally pulling his hair.

"AAOOOWW!" Ford whined and glaring at his triplet, he pulled his hair too.

Stanley rubbed his eyes with his fists and sighed, seeing Stanford and Sebastian fighting. Just when he was about to intervene, his mom appeared, looking tired and confused with the commotion occurring so early.

"Hey! Hey! Boys, drop it! Sebastian, let your brother go!"

The yellow eyed kid huffed and let go of his brother's hair, who was crying softly.

Stanford stood up and went to hide behind Kari. She started stroking his brown curls. "What happened, William?" She scolded.

Sebastian winced. He liked his name, but no one ever used it, and when mom used it, it meant she was mad at him."I just wanted to tell him that we had school!" he rushed to explain.

"Sebastian,you know that if you speak too fast I can't understand. Take a breath and start again" Sebastian moaned but did as asked. When he finished, Kari narrowed her eyes.

"And what did I tell you to do when you want something?"

"To speak...and not hit..." He mumbled.

"Is that too difficult to understand? Now, I want you to apolo-" It was there when the black haired woman noticed what his son was wearing. Stanley and Stanford started laughing.

"Ha ha! Sebastian is wearing a skiwt!" The boy pointed to his sibling who tilted his head confused. And?

The apology left Kari's mind as she frantically went to close the door, gasping for air, and looked down at her son in shock.

"Sebastian...whe-where did you get that?!" She hissed. He was wearing a simple yellow t-shirt, yellow sneakers, shorts, and a pink skirt over it.

"Leah left it when aunt Fiona came to visit" Sebastian shrugged. He avoided explaining how he took it from her backpack and hid it from his cousin in his closet. He smiled to his mom, before going to sit down in Stanley's bed and quickly kicked his legs back and forth. That was something he didn't like about his meat sack. He was always moving! He couldn't be still even if he wanted to! He knew it wasn't that normal because his siblings weren't like him...

"But that is a girl's clothes!" Stanley raised an eyebrow.

"No. I like it, so it's boy's clothes too! I am going to wear it for school!" He stood over the bed and started jumping. He didn't understand the human obsession with labeling stuff! Clothes just covered bodies! Why having female or male stuff?

Kari massaged her temples and sighed tiredly. It was too early to deal with this kind of stuff! She glanced toward the door nervously. "Sebastian, stop jumping and take off that skirt before your dad sees you"

"NO!" He whined, jumping to the floor and going to Stanford's bed, where the owner was trying to fall asleep again. "I'll wear this!"

"Sebastian William Pines, take off the damn skirt!"

Sebastian started jumping in his triplet's bed, laughing. "No!"

Kari sighed loudly. How could she explain to the child that he couldn't let anyone see him wearing that?! 'He'll look more of a freak than he already is…' A voice, a bad voice in her mind told her, making her feel like a horrible mother.

"You can wear here at home when your dad isn't here, ok? But not for school."

Sebastian looked at the desperate expression on his mother's face and he sighed loudly. "Fine…~" He pulled out the skirt and handed it to his mom, who sighed in relief.

"Thank you, baby..." She kissed his forehead and he giggled.

"Can you tell Sixer and Fez to get ready!?"

"Sweetie, it is still too early, what about we go sleep for a bit more and then we get ready?"

"But I'm not tired!" Once he woke up, he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep until it was bedtime.

"You can watch TV..." She sighed, already regretting it.

"YES!" He ran away, only hearing a 'I don't wanna go!' before exiting the room. He turned on the small tv they had in the living room and sat down in front of it, searching through the channels. He was satisfied when he found an episode of The Flintstones and sat down in front of the TV.

Bill had realized these boxes had a magical effect on people, and especially on young humans. Once kids were in front of one of this, they wouldn't move. It was literally the only thing that kept his hyperactive meat sack still.

Time must have flown by, because at some point, his parents appeared in the living room, which was connected to the kitchen, followed by his brothers who were already out of their Pj's and yawning.

"Yellow!" He smiled at them and his triplets groaned. They took a seat to wait for their breakfast as their mom rushed into the kitchen to serve the kids and her husband.

Seb ran towards her mom as she grabbed the breakfast stuff to put on the table. "Mommy, food?" Seb asked. "Yes, go sit down with your brothers." Kari instructed and Sebastian squealed, before running toward his seat and jumping on it. He knelt on his chair and bounced up and down.

A box of cereal, milk and toasts were put on the table. Stanley and Ford both went to grab the cereal at the same time, but ended up bumping their heads against each other. Seb grabbed two toasts covered in butter and stuffed his mouth with them. He laughed and poured milk to his glass. He tried to drink it as he chewed the toast.

"Sebastian! Slow down!" His mom warned, glancing at Filbrick who was drinking his coffee (unimpressed at the weird's boy antics), while reading the newspaper. The yellow eyed kid knew he couldn't slow down. He was super excited and he was going to school and he wanted to see how it was in there!

At some point the milk went to his eyes, running down his neck to meet his t-shirt. He loved when he ate! It was fun! When he got hold of the cereal, he grabbed a handful and put it in his mouth, chewing so fast he bit himself a few times, his blood mixing with the food he was practically inhaling.

"I finished! I finished first!" He exclaimed, standing up from his chair, accidentally making it fall backwards and he ran toward his mom's side and started pulling her dress.

"Can we go now?! Can we go now!?" He shouted as he shifted from foot to foot in his place. His mom grimaced, clueless as to how to control the apparent sugar rush his son got every day.

"We have to-"

"But please!" He interrupted. "I wanna go! Hey! I want more toast!" He ran back to his chair and jumping up and down, he sat on his knees.

Filbrick had enough. He hit the table as he stood up. "Can you stop moving like a fucking worm, brat?!"

Sebastian grabbed another piece of toast and shifted from side to side as he munched on it, apparently not paying attention to his father.

'Well...I could TRY to stop, not that I could or WOULD though...Not because you tell me to!'

Just when his father stood up and pulled his hair he looked up at him. "Ow! Hurts!" The child pouted but he couldn't help but smile slightly. Pain was hilarious sometimes...

Ford and Lee covered their eyes and their mom sighed, looking down.

"If I talk to you, you look at me, is that clear?!"

"Stop pulling my hair first!" The man just pulled harder. It wasn't fun this time and tears welled up in his brown eye.

"Was that CLEAR?!"

"Ye-Yes! Let go!"

The man let him go and he rubbed his sore spot, the curly boy's lower lip was trembling slightly. He didn't really like when Filbrick lashed at him. "Go change yourself! You really can't eat like a normal person, can you?! Go!" He grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from the table.

"Wait! I didn't finish!" The little boy tried to reach for the table.

Filbrick slapped him. "Yes, you did! Go!" He snarled, before looking back at the Stans. "And you!? Can't you eat any slower?!" The other toddlers started chewing faster.

Bill rubbed his hurting cheek before blowing a raspberry. What a jerk. Hee quickly shrugged the situation off though and went to his room skipping happily.

"Look for the bare necessities, the simple bare necessities. Forget about your worries and your strife!" He sang, remembering the movie that he saw last year and loved.

'Wait. Why did I come to my room?' Bill wondered. He looked around, frowning. Ok, he was sent here to...to change! Yeah!

He walked to his drawer, wanting to find another yellow t-shirt but he glanced at his sketchbook.

"I had to finish my drawings!" He exclaimed and sat down on his chair to draw, totally forgetting about his wet t-shirt. He grabbed his crayons and drew Bill talking to the Axolotl...

"SEBASTIAN!"

The child jumped, startled. "Mom! You scawed me!" He glared.

"Weren't you going to change your t-shirt? Did you brush your teeth? You haven't even tried to brush your hair!"

Sebastian groaned, hitting his forehead against his plastic table. He really hated human's daily routines. He liked to eat, but having to do it every day every time just to stay alive?! And brush the tiny bones in his mouth? AND brush his hair?! It was absurd!

His mom grabbed a random t-shirt from the drawer and pulled off his wet one.

"NO! I wanted a yellow one!" Seb complained, but his mom was tired now.

"If you had done this before, you could have chosen a yellow one. Now, arms up" She ordered. Kari dressed the tiny boy in a blue and white striped shirt and made him wear a thin jacket. She grabbed his arm and his tiny yellow backpack he had specifically chosen and took him to the bathroom.

Filbrick was impatiently checking on the Stans (he had a permanent bitch face the whole time, as he had more important things to do than watch his own sons, Kari should manage that just fine). He had to make sure the kids were brushing their teeth correctly and not playing with the toothpaste.

Kari appeared in the bathroom with her youngest boy and put Sebastian next to Stanley, instructing him to brush his teeth. As he did so, grabbing it with his left hand, unlike his brothers who predominantly used their right (they could hold crayons with the left, but Seb couldn't use his right), his mom brushed his curly locks down, using gel to keep it down to cover his yellow eye. The toddler didn't want to use a cloth or an eyepatch to cover it; he said it was uncomfortable, so this was the second best way.

"Bye, daddy!" Stanley waved at his father as he exited the house with his mom and siblings.

"Stanford, are you bringing your glasses?" Kari called. Stanford nodded and pulled them out of a pocket of his backpack. He got glasses last month after a nasty accident with a wall, a broken baby tooth and an almost broken nose. Kari should have seen the signals…

As lucky as they were, Stanley needed them too, according to the doctor, but just barely, so Filbrick refused to pay for them. When Sebastian was examined (just for default...And because it would have looked back if Filbrick refused to get Seb a check up in front of the doctor), it was easy to tell that the doctor felt uneasy looking at his glowing yellow eye, but he tried examining him as if it was any normal patient. He was definitely blind in that eye, but his sight was excellent in his normal brown eye.

Huh, weird.

She glanced down at her sons, regretting not being able to give them everything they deserved...

"Everybody wants to be a cat! Because a cat's the only cat who knows where it's at!" Sebastian sang happily, he loved the music of that film! He started jumping in every puddle of water he saw. His brothers started imitating him.

"Sebastian, stop, your shoes are getting all dirty"

He did, only to run past her and stopping a few meters away. "With a square in the act, you can set music back! To the cave man days! Oh, a-rinky-tinky-tinky!" He shouted, making a weird dance, moving his arms and butt, before running back towards her, giggling and hugging her by the legs. She rolled her eyes but still stroked his curly hair.

He was still a baby...

"Do you promise you'll behave, you three?"

"Yes!" Sebastian and Stanley said. Stanford looked up at her with a serious look in his young face, knowing what she was trying to do.

"Stanford...Do you promise too?"

He smiled smugly and nodded. Kari sighed. They were five...She hasn't heard his son talk a single time...

She felt a pang of sadness when the school came to sight and glanced at her babies. They were tiring but she adored them so much...She was going to miss them all day. She took them to their classroom as the Stans got more and more nervous.

"FINALLY!" Sebastian ran away, pulling his brothers with him. They didn't move though, they were glancing around the unfamiliar place with a pout. Other adults tried to force their kids to enter to their classrooms as the children wailed and clung to their legs. The teachers were awkwardly trying to coax the small kids to calm down.

"Are you going to let us here?" Stanley whimpered. Sebastian hit his head to make him react.

"No! No! Don't you dare cry! It will be fun to be here! Mom will come back at the end! Right?!" When their mom nodded, she hugged them tightly and left. His triplets watched her go with pure sadness in their brown eyes and Sebastian took it upon himself to make them realize it was going to be great.

"Hi, children! My name is Miss Melanie!" A young woman with wavy red hair up in a high ponytail smiled at them.

The triplets looked at each other and with an encouraging smile from Sebastian, they entered to the classroom.

Seb had a good feeling about this!

* * *

 **Well, next chapter will include their first day of school, how do you think that will go? ;)**

 **BTW I think it is important to say that Sebastian hyperactivity is because he has ADHD which is a condition where people has serious difficulties to concentrate on stuff, they get easily distracted, are impulsive and hyperactive soo yeah. the story on its own will explain why I thought it was a right thing to do (besides representation, awareness, and that I thought Bill would be like that lol)**

 **Comment and follow they are always welcome! See ya in next chapter, thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4-First day&Unexpected surprises

**Hi everyone! I'm back! Sorry for taking so long! I was busy with school and stuff! But it's almost finishing so in summer I'll write a lot! In other news: PERU IS GOING TO THE WORLD CUP! *SCREECHES* I wanted to upload the chapter yesterday but I was watching the match. Beautiful, awesome, so proud of my country! Anyway, to the story**

* * *

"Come in, kids! Welcome"

Sebastian's uncovered eye widened at the sight of the classroom. It was so colorful and there were like...billions of toys in there! He threw his backpack to the floor and ran to one of the empty circular tables to draw with the offered crayons and colors.

"Leave your backpacks here, kids and your lunchboxes over there" The teachers instructed.

The Stans sighed, knowing Sebastian wasn't going to do it so they did it for him. The excited boy was already looking at a small group of girls playing with a pink doll house.

"Yellow!" He giggled at his own joke. 'It's a classic!' "I wanna play too!" He told the girls and they pouted, hugging their dolls tighter.

"No! Boys can't play!" A blond one said.

"Why not? I really want to!" He said, sitting down next to them, bouncing up and down.

"Do you have a doll?" The black haired girl asked.

"No"

"Then you can't play" She shrugged, combing her doll's hair.

Sebastian glared and was about to pull the annoying girl's hair when he heard Stanley calling him.

"Look! I found a puzzle! Help us" Sebastian stuck his tongue at his new classmates and went to sit next to his brothers. He snatched the box from Stanley's hands and made the 36 pieces fall to the table.

He got bored pretty quickly though and felt the urge to see and touch everything in his new classroom, full of beautiful colors and shapes and games, but the was rudely stopped when the teacher clapped her hands.

"Hi kids! My name is Miss Melanie, please everyone sit down" A boy went to sit at their table because the other ones were occupied, and Sebastian glared at him. What was he doing there?! That table was theirs!

The teacher didn't notice though and she continued. "I'll be your teacher this year and you will learn a lot of really interesting things!" She said excitedly. "Now, I want everyone to introduce yourself. Can you please start, sweetie?" She looked at a girl in front of her. Sebastian couldn't wait though, he always had a hard time to be patient, and stood up. "I am Sebastian Pines! And they are my brothers Stanley and Stanford! We are triplets!" He shouted with a big toothy grin. The teacher noticed for the first time that the child's teeth were really pointy. She decided to ignore it.

"Thank you, Sebastian, but next time, wait for your turn to speak, ok?" The other children giggled and the brown haired boy huffed, sitting down again with his arms crossed. His leg started bouncing up and down as he waited for the other 12 kids to say their names. He got bored at the fourth kid and he glanced at his backpack where his sketchbook was. He grinned and stood up, going to the place where his brothers left his yellow backpack.

"Seb-Sebastian! Can you please sit down? Your friends are talking"

"I am going to draw, I got bored, and they aren't my friends, I don't know them" He ignored the order, grabbed his backpack and went to sit back with his triplets, who, even though they disagreed with their brother's behavior, they stayed quiet because they wanted to color too. Hearing the other kids WAS boring. Seb threw his crayons and sketchbook to his table, which fell with a thud.

The teacher sighed and allowed the triplets to do as they wanted as long as they stayed quiet.

The class continued normally, well, if normally meant telling the same kid to stay put every five minutes!

"Miss! The boy is hitting me!"

"Sebastian, please stop bothering your classmate!"

"Sebastian, don't stand up on the chair"

"Sebastian, stop making noises!"

"Sebastian, we aren't playing right now, put it back right now!-Because I say so!"

"Sebastian, don't sing, I am speaking"

"Please, stop hitting the table!" The young woman pulled her hair, stressed because of the SPOILED brat.

"Why can't I eat?! I'm hungry!" He hugged his lunchbox as the teacher tried to take it away from him. His meatsack was growling again.

"Because you will eat when it's recess, right now you are in class!" She grabbed the lunchbox from him and grabbed his arm, forcing him to sit down again.

"Don't touch me! I don't want to be here anymore!" He screamed, kicking his chair with all his might. He shrieked as loud as he could and the other children started whining.

"Hey..." Stanley grabbed his hands, hugging his sobbing brother. "Sebas, It's ok...Come on, you said in the morning you wanted to be here" He made him sit down on his chair again.

He knew he said that, but he didn't understand why he felt so cranky...The teacher was always shouting at him and ordering him around! He didn't like to be ordered around! He really tried to stay put though! But he couldn't! And that made him so upset and useless to control his own meat sack!

"You can tell Miss Melanie the entire alphabet. You know it, right?" He nudged his triplet with glasses who looked up, confused. He nodded absentmindedly and returned to making scribbles on a paper he was drawing in, covering it with his arms. The Alphabet...Pfft! As if he didn't know it already...

"Yes, I know it! I can tell you" He sniffed and rubbed both his eyes, uncovering a bit his hidden yellow eye and looked at his teacher.

Melanie rubbed her eyes twice, hoping the yellow glow coming from the child's covered eye was just her imagination...She allowed him to participate and he sang it so fast the woman could barely made out a few letters. "I can also spell my name! Look! S-E-B-A-S-T-I-A and N! I can also spell my brothers' names! It is S-T-"

"Y-Yes...Thank you, Sebastian, I'm glad you know it but we are going to let other kids participate too, ok?"

The bell rang, letting everyone know they could take a break. The kindergarteners happily went to grab their food and they were taken to the playground.

Stanford put the paper he was scribbling on in his backpack and followed his siblings. The teacher sighed. Sebastian had shouted all day, bothering the other kids and making noise, Stanford hadn't said a single word since he entered, though he did seem to be paying attention, and Stanley was...he wasn't doing anything remotely bad actually...

Oh, but that kid was going to give her gray hairs...

Meanwhile, the triplets saw the other kids were running to the playground, they were going to play hide and seek, so they decided to join as well.

As a self proclaimed leader explained how they were going to play, and boy approached Ford. "What happened with your hands?" He innocently asked. He put his hand next to one of Ford's and raised an eyebrow. "Uh? You have too many fingers!"

Stanford flexed the six digits of his right hand and made a fist. He shyly looked away.

"Do your brothers also have weird hands?" The boy continued, speaking loud enough for Stanley and Sebastian to hear.

"Hey! Leave my brother alone!" Sebastian growled walking towards the nosy kid. He pushed him to the floor and the other kids gasped.

"I-It's not nice to push people!" He sniffed.

"Do you think I care?" Sebastian spat. "Don't bother my brothers again or I'll kill you!" He threatened. He got annoyed at his hair on his face and pulled it back, revealing his glowing yellow eye.

The child screamed and ran away crying.

Sebastian turned to look at a mildly horrified Stanford.

"Are you ok?" Stanley asked his brother and he nodded quickly. The little boy missing a tooth sighed in relief and hugged Stanford.

"Your hands aren't weird! They are cool! And yours too" He reassured Stanford and quickly turned to look at Sebastian.

"Yeah, whatever...I don't wanna play with them anymore. Can we play the three of us?" It had always been like that, just the three of them. They didn't need anyone else because they had each other. His siblings agreed and they chose Stanford to find them.

Sebastian went to hide behind a bush, giggling but trying to keep quiet. He looked to his left and saw a pigeon that was looking at him weirdly. The boy frowned.

'What you looking at, winged rat?!' Bill snapped. When the bird approached him, its head bobbing back and forth, Seb screamed, disgusted and nervous.

'That shit is getting closer! It's getting closer! Ew Ew!'

He shrieked and threw a rock at it, hitting it square in the head, successfully knocking it out. Sebastian approached the apparent dead animal with morbid curiosity. It was now trying to move its wings uselessly.

He grabbed it by the neck and smiled, twisting its neck until he heard a small 'snap!' He threw the body to the grass and grabbed a stick with a huge sadistic smile on his young face. He stabbed the already dead animal with all his might. Its bones made a nice crunchy sound!

Sebastian laughed as blood splashed over him and started stabbing it repeatedly, digging his nails in the body, pulling his wings and definitely enjoying the sound of its body breaking.

He heard the bell ring and the voice of his teacher calling them. He groaned in disappointment. He wiped the sweat from his face with his bloodied hand and smiled slightly, an idea forming in his head. He started walking back to his group; taking his prize with him...He had some kids to scare...

The entire class turned into chaos when one of the triplets came covered in blood, and threw a dead pigeon to the table of girls who refused to let him play earlier in the morning.

"I HAVE A DOLL NOW! CAN I PLAY?!" He laughed maniacally and the girls screamed their heart out and ran away to cry.

Melanie almost had a heart attack when she saw the left eye of the boy, shining a bright yellow with a slit back pupil.

"Oh my God..." She whispered, and made the sign of the cross as the boy chased the girls down with the animal.

The rest of the kids screamed when they saw the blood, the body of the pigeon or the child's eye, either way, classroom B of kindergarten was pandemonium...

-.—

The triplets returned home earlier than expected. Sebastian happily sang Disney songs, holding his mommy's hand as they walked back home. His face had been cleaned but his shirt still had dried blood. Apparently, it was urgent to take him to the hospital as he bit the neck of the bird making blood splash everywhere to scare his classmates...

"Salagadoola mechicka boola Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo Put them together and what have you got! Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

Kari glanced down at the Stans who were starting to sing along to Sebas. "Sebas was right, mommy, school was fun!" Stanley giggled.

-.-.-

"HAHAHHAHHAHHA! YOU REALLY DID THAT?!" Bill 2 guffawed. He was holding what would be his stomach as he laughed at the child's story of what happened days ago. The toddler not always visited his Mindscape, but when he did, he spent all time there updating the Guardian of his memories.

"Yeah! The trip to the hospital wasn't fun though! They gave me an injection, it was a really big needle and it hurt! But it was fun too! And, I left the dead pigeon in that nosy boy's backpack, I hope he enjoyed it!" He giggled as he opened another door of Bill's memories, seeing him possess a woman in the 1800's, Bill had promised her that her husband was going to stop bothering her...

"That was great, kid!" Bill 2 congratulated him ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Yeah...but mom didn't seem too happy...And I was moving a lot in class and I promised her I would behave..." He materialized a couch and he threw himself on it.

"She doesn't understand you! You are a demon! WE are a demon!" Bill 2 exclaimed, fire bursting in blue flames as his eyes glowed blue. "You can't just be all nice and chummy CAN WE?!" His voice became deeper as he turned red for a second, just before going back to his normal self.

"No...I guess..."

"Good boy!" The triangle praised with a dark look on his eye.

Sebastian woke up confused, rubbing his eyes with his fists. He had fallen asleep on the couch. Ugh. "Mommy…" He called sleepily, he didn't want to walk! However, his mom never responded his call and he was force to drag himself to his room, trying not to make any sound.

"I think we should change them from school..." He heard whispers coming from his parents room. He curiously went to hear. It was mom, and she was talking to Filbrick.

"Are you crazy?! After how much we fought for him not to be fucking expelled on the FIRST day?!" The man hissed.

"Filbrick, you haven't seen how everyone looks at them...I-I can't... the children and even the teachers are scared of him!" She whispered in a worried tone. She wasn't lying. And Filbrick knew she wasn't.

"There aren't any other schools in miles and I won't be driving them there!" Filbrick replied, taking off his hat and glasses before untying his tie. "He brought it upon himself. If he stops acting like a freak, they will stop fearing him. Until then, he will be treated like the freak and mess he is"

Kari took a second before replying. "...Everyone knows he is a freak..." Tears were welling up in her eyes. What other word could describe Sebastian?! He was a child; he was her baby, but the things he did... "Everyone has seen his eye and they talk...Parents are commenting and-"

Sebastian looked down, not wanting to hear more and walked to his room. He was a monster...He knew he was...Bill 2 told him... Filbrick repeated it without shame. Hell; he knew everyone thought he was one by now! But hearing it from his mom? It-It had hurt...

-.-

"Me! Me! Call me!" He pleaded, raising his arm, desperate to answer the question. It's been months since the accident, and the triplets were changed to classroom A. Let's say this teacher was a lot less...friendlier than Melanie...and older...and grumpier.

Shapes! Oh the cruel jokes of destiny! She had drawn figures on the board with different colors and they had to say what it was! He knew the shapes, he knew the fucking colors! Hell, he knew them in hundreds of languages!

Well, he remembered 5 now...BUT STILL! "They are dumb! They don't know it! Call me!"

"SILENCE! SEBASTIAN PINES!"

Finally! "It is a triangle! A yellow triangle!"

"No! I didn't call you!" The woman, Mrs. Mills, hissed. "I'm telling you to BE QUIET, little demon! And stop moving or I swear I'll do more than sit you in the corner!"

Sebastian gaped, outraged. How dare she?! Well, he wouldn't stop! Just to piss her off!

"A triangle has 60 degrees too! And there are many types of triangles! There are equilatereral, sosceles and and...i-irregular..." The word brought a sinking feeling to his chest and he trailed off, not knowing why...

The woman glared and marched towards his seat; she grabbed him by the arm, almost digging his nails in his soft baby arm, and pulled him to a corner of the classroom. The children laughed loudly as he was forced to look at the wall for the rest of the class. Sebastian sniffed. Oh god...The former Dream Demon, all seeing eye...put in time out...

He fidgeted with his hands the rest of the class, moving his feet randomly, and wishing he could participate.

He heard Stanley participate and after he was given a sticker, the woman asked Ford if he knew the answer.

"Stanford, do you want to participate too? You can win this sticker" It was a smiley face and the class went nuts to win it, as it was some kind of competition in class. Whoever had more, received a lollipop.

Ford didn't even look at the woman as he shook his head, doing whatever he was doing under the table.

The teacher sighed; she just will keep trying, and continued the class.

The bell ran and the kids escaped the classroom, laughing. Sebastian was about to leave too when he was grabbed by the collar of his jacket. "No. Not you! You're still grounded"

"But I want to go out!" He ran away as fast as possible, laughing when he heard her scream his name.

"Stanley! Where are you? Stanford!" The tiny boy searched his siblings, looking around the playground. He saw his brothers talking with some older kids and Seb smiled. Yes! Ford and Fez were there!

He ran towards them and when he got closer, he noticed his brothers weren't happy talking to this boy. This fat, ugly blond kid was poking Stanford's belly and making him whimper; Stanley was being held back by some other kids.

"Awww the six fingered baby is going to cry?! Cry mute boy!"

"Leave him alone!" His triplet shouted but he was pushed to the ground. The leader snatched Stanford's glasses from him, laughing loudly, putting them up high so the younger kid couldn't reach it.

"Hey!" Sebastian called, his hands curling up into fists. He was going to kill that boy! How dared him?! His shout drew their attention and all the kids turned to look at him. "Leave my brothers alone, you fatball!" He shouted, glaring at the three older and stronger kids.

"Hey, look! It is Freak 3!" The older kid mocked, handing the glasses to his sidekick and approaching the toddler menacingly.

"My name is Sebastian!" He glared, looking straight at the kid's green eyes. "Leave. My. Brothers. Alone!" The older kid chuckled and grabbing him by his shirt, he dragged him closer to him.

"I don't care about dumb name, yellow eyed freak! And you won't order me around!" He spat over his eyes and Sebastian growled.

"And no one touches me!" Sebastian screamed, turned his head and bit the arm of the fat kid with all his might. He managed to tear his skin open and draw blood.

The blond wailed and threw him to the floor, cradling his throbbing arm. Stanley and Stanford gaped at his brother and what he just did. Was he crazy?!

"You're crazy!"

"Sure I am! What's your point?!" The kindergartener smiled. The older kid growled and kicked him in the stomach with his foot, kicking all the air out of his lungs. Before he could recover for the blow though, the child put a foot on his chest and applied force. The curly boy squirmed, trying to get away, it was getting kinda hard to breathe...

"You're dead, Pines!" He threw Ford's glasses to the floor next to him and laughed before running away with his friends.

"Are you crazy?!" Was the first thing he head Stanley shout when they were gone. He was lying on the floor and his triplets were nervously examining him. The Stans were visibly scared as they helped their brother stand up. "That's Claud Crampelter!" He hissed. "How long have you been grounded from recess?!"

Sebas shrugged and gave Stanford his glasses after making sure they weren't broken. The boy nodded and shakily put them on.

"Why was Cramcracker bothering you?" Bill asked angrily, standing up and wincing slightly when his tummy protested.

Stanford snorted and looked at Stanley. "It started because Crampelter told Ford his hands were weird, then asked him to speak but obviously Ford didn't and he started mocking him. I didn't want to confront him because he's scary but I couldn't let Stanford alone so I told him to stop but he didn't and started hurting both of us, then you appeared"

Sebas glared in the direction the older kid left and scowled. If he ever dared to touch Sixer and Fez again...

' I wish I could disassemble his molecules...'

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone bother you again, Sixer! Ya aren't weird!"

His siblings smiled and Ford hugged him, grateful for saving him.

-.-

He...He didn't know what happened...

He examined his exam with surprise, frowning at every giant red X's and the big C on it. But-But he knew this! He thought it had been an easy exam, writing down the shapes' names and the colors...Why had he done badly?

The first thing that came to his mind was that he didn't read the instruction...That was mainly the mistake... He had to draw the same shape next to it, not write its name...

He looked at his partners and brothers, who had obviously done better than him. Why hadn't he read the instructions?! The teacher also said them, now that he thought about it...Why hadn't he heard?

"Sebastian failed! Sebastian failed!" A boy mocked, snatching the paper from his six fingered hand.

"Give it back!"

"You are dumb!" He stuck his tongue out and Sebastian pushed him, managing to grab his exam back. He growled at them and the children left him alone. His eye welled up with tears and he tore the paper in half, crumpled it and threw it into the trash.

"I am not dumb!" He glanced at his brothers who were busy making a puzzle, they didn't really care about their grades, despite doing so well. "I am not..." He mumbled.

-.-

"Remember, the crocodile opens its mouth really big when the number is bigger and closes it when the number is smaller"

Sebastian had started doing his exercises pretty well. Obviously 4 was smaller than 6! And 2+1 was equal to 4-1! He knew it! But he was getting tired now, it got boring! He was drawing eyes to his crocodiles' mouths now, and a crocodile eating the numbers on the paper.

He knew this stuff! Maybe-Maybe his knowledge wasn't all gone after all!

He sat at the back of the classroom with his brothers, in a table just for the three of them. None of the kids wanted to sit next to them and that was fine for them! As long as they had each other, everything was going to be fine.

He finished drawing crocodiles and was now moving from side to side in his chair, his feet moving back and forth as he used his pencils as drumsticks.

"Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter! Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here. Here comes the sun! Ta na nana! Here comes the sun! And I say it's all right!" He sang, humming the musical parts. He didn't understand he had to be quiet right now as they worked.

"Sebastian, stop making noise!"

"Is not noise! Is art!" He called back and the old woman fumed in anger.

"Sebas, 6+3 is bigger than 3+4, right?" Stanley was finishing his exercises, looking forward to winning that lollipop.

"Uh? Oh... Uh huh" He nodded, glancing at his own unfinished work and deciding to draw instead. He looked at Stanford who was sitting next to Stanley. He hadn't done anything either because he was busy with something hidden between his legs so he shrugged and resumed his drawing. Unconsciously his body started moving again, making a little dance in his seat.

The teacher was walking through the classroom, making sure the kids were working correctly. She walked by Stanford's side and looked at his paper.

"Stanford, sweetie, you haven't started your-" The woman stopped mid-sentence, her eyes widening like plates at the sight in front of her.

The kid was hiding a book between his legs.

He looked up innocently at her and she gaped.

"Are-Are you reading that?"

Stanford looked at his book then up at her with a raised eyebrow. He nodded slowly. Yeah, why would he have it if he wasn't?

"Um...What is your book about?" Saying she was surprised was an understatement. That book was huge!

Stanford bookmarked it and turned it around. It was Moby Dick. He smiled.

"Are you liking it?" He nodded eagerly.

Sebastian looked at the exchange, confused. He also knew how to read! He read all the sentences Mrs. Mills wrote on the board!

"Stanford...sweetie...Do you know what we are doing in class?" Stanford gave the board a bored look, scanned the symbols and then the paper he hadn't noticed was given to him. He nodded and raised his hand as if saying 'give me a second' and in front of the teacher made the 12 exercises.

The woman was astonished. She really had thought Stanford was...slow...

Sebastian glanced at his unfinished paper. He could finish it too! The other kids were also curiously looking at the woman and at the Pines triplet with glasses.

"Sweetie, but why do you never work in class!" She asked confused. "You are really intelligent! I mean, if you know the exercises you should-"

Stanford grimaced, looking at his book longingly. "Miss, I was reading..." He pleaded, interrupting her.

The whole bunch of 5-6 year olds gasped collectively, a boy who was drinking from his water bottle choked dramatically at the unfamiliar voice.

His triplets shared a surprised look, Stanley's eyes were huge and Sebastian seemed just really confused.

"You can talk!" He exclaimed.

"Wow! I have two genius brothers!" Stanley smiled brightly.

-.—

"Why haven't you talked until now?!" His mom asked, feeling tears of joy in her eyes. She hugged her son tightly, ignoring the squeak he made as he was crushed.

The triplets were now in the director's office, sitting next to their parents who tormented Stanford with millions of questions. The kid hugged his book close to his chest, feeling self-conscious. He liked it when he wasn't the center of attention; he had Sebastian for that, so he could do whatever he pleased without people asking him about it...

"I think all the theories we had about him can be discarded" The director smiled, seeing the boy was actually pretty normal. His speech was really good, lacking the common misspelling or wrong pronunciation children his age had.

"Why haven't you talked before, Stanford?" Filbrick asked, sounding more curious than anything, at the moment.

"Yes, Ford! We wanna know!" Stanley added, kneeling on his chair, just like Sebas was doing.

"I didn't have anything important to say...And, I thought that, if everyone could understand me, why bothering?"

This child was unbelievable.

"Why did you hide that book, sweetie?" His teacher asked.

He looked at his dad, scared and lowered his head. "I-I am sorry...I took it from my dad without permission and I didn't want him to get angry at me" He admitted.

Filbrick seemed impressed, frowning confused but amazed at Stanford. So he took the book from his collection? And he could understand it? He hadn't even noticed...If he had shown it to his siblings they would have probably spilled the beans...

"I'm impressed..." He muttered and the children gasped. The man who was never impressed admitted he was!

Filbrick put a hand on Ford's shoulder, nodding at him. The boy flinched but when he realized his dad was actually being affectionate for once he relaxed and smiled slightly. He was impressed! Of him!

They were dismissed and because it was close to the end of the school day, they were allowed to go home early.

"I...I know how to read too..." Sebastian said as he watched Stanford excitedly talking to Filbrick, everyone ignored the sad look on his face.

-.-.-.-.-

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Blue fire was sent all around the place, burning everything in its path. The eight year old boy screamed his heart out, throwing a huge tantrum while he destroyed and burnt everything down.

Bill 2 watched expressionless, dodging flying chairs and pieces of walls and wood.

Sebastian's Mindscape had grown and developed a lot. He had many memories now and the memories he had seen of Bill became his own, getting stored in Sebastian's mind as old yellow doors, with blurry and uncompleted memories inside.

There were memories of Bill he hadn't seen yet, millions in fact, and those unimportant for his past self were being destroyed slowly, getting lost to Sebastian forever. There were days when he panicked and worried about it, but now, he couldn't seem to care.

"Did you finish?" Bill 2 snapped when Sebastian stopped, gasping for air and tears streaming down his face.

"I am not stupid!" He sobbed, looking at his Guardian with hopeless eyes. "I just didn't finish! I can't control my body outside the Mindscape!" He whimpered.

The triplets had taken an IQ test a few weeks ago, encouraged by the teachers at school. The three children were taken to different rooms and under supervision of a psychologist, they took the exam.

Sebastian whimpered again, cleaning with nose with his five fingered hand. "They told me I was dumb because I got a low number..."

As predicted by Filbrick and dreaded by Kari, Sebastian was restless during the exam. He moved in his chair, stood up, and played with the things he was given. He interrupted and answered the question before the interviewer could even finish, and got distracted with everything he looked at. He failed to pay attention to small details and answered in an impulsive manner.

He knew he could answer it, but he couldn't concentrate! Even when he was trying to! His meat sack wasn't interested in the test, so he couldn't concentrate on it. The interviewer spent more time telling him to sit down and repeating simple instructions than actually continuing the test.

Stanley got an average number for kids his age but Stanford was praised for the high IQ that the test marked. He sheepishly cowered at the adults congratulating him. He didn't understand why it was so important!

Sebastian on the other hand...

"You aren't stupid" Bill 2 repeated for the hundredth time.

"Is my meat-sack broken? Did I damage it that time I tried to escape my crib and hit my head?" He asked worriedly. His brothers weren't like him. They didn't move as much as him. They didn't get confused or forgot simple instructions like him...What did he have?

"I don't think so...Axolotl would have been even more of a dick if he gave you a broken meat-sack"

The child's eye welled up with tears and started crying again. "I don't wanna be in a damaged meat-sack!" He sobbed.

"Can you stop crying?!" Bill 2 snapped, getting tired of the childish attitude of Sebastian. He didn't want him to forget his past! He didn't want him to turn completely human! And the mission was proving to be harder than he initially thought...

"Come on...Do you need that screaming head again?"

"No..."He mumbled. "I want my knowledge back" He lamented. "If I had it, I would be more intelligent than Sixer"

"It is your own fault...If you had asked for it..."

"SHUT UP!" The child shrieked in rage, not needing to be reminded of his stupidity right now, and then he hiccupped. "I hate emotions..."

"Yeah, those are a bother to have" The triangle being agreed, sitting in the air next to him. "You know...You can be more intelligent than that little human, Sebastian"

"Yes?"

"Of course! I mean, yeah, you lost a lot of your knowledge but you- kept a lot too! You are better than him!"

"No one thinks so..."

"Well...If he wasn't there anymore..." Bill suggested and the kid looked up, eyes wide.

A knife materialized in the air and fell to his feet. "It is really easy, kid...You just have to get rid of him...Like we initially planned, remember? Revenge for what they did to you! Then, you would be the most intelligent!"

Sebastian shook his head. "No...He-He is my brother! I WON'T hurt him!"

"No?!" Bill 2 glared, slowly getting bigger, making the child step back.

"No! I love my brothers!" He knew he had gotten soft, but he couldn't help him! He loved those idiots now, he had for a long time...

"Then you will always be a stupid human!" Bill 2 shouted, fuming with red, his whole frame a bright red.

"You are stupid! A lame, pathetic mortal, brat!"

"No!"

Bill loomed over him and Sebastian tripped, scared of the demon in his mind for the first time since he was reborn.

"You are a failure, a fallen little demon who thinks he can be 'good'!" Bill2 mocked, spitting the word 'good' as venom. "But let me tell you something, Sebastian. You will ALWAYS be a demon! I am a part of you and will always be!"

"Your meat sack is stupid, and yes, it does have a problem in its brain, and you will never, ever get cured! You are destined to be a stupid, mediocre, failure all your pathetic life! The shadow of Stanford Pines!"

Sebastian wailed, shaking his head at the demon laughing at him maniacally. "Stop! Stop it!" The demon laughed and launched over him. The boy screamed.

He woke up from the dream in a panicked state, gasping for air and feeling his chest was closing. Tears were streaming down his round face and his whole body was shaking, terrified of the laughter that still sounded in his mind.

Sebastian felt something warm between his legs and he realized what it was too late.

The small child started sobbing loudly. It was in these embarrassing moments of weakness that he realized he wasn't an all-powerful demon anymore, but a child, small and young...

And he was terrified...

He slowly stood up from his wet bed and sniffed. He grabbed dry clothes from his closet and went to the bathroom he shared with his brothers.

In the middle of the night, the 8 yr-old peeled his wet clothes off and holding back his sobs, he changed clothes. When he was done, he went to his mom's bedroom, unable to control his cries anymore.

He crawled into his parents' bed whimpering, curling up in a tight ball next to his mom. She had always been a heavy sleeper, so she didn't feel the small body next to her.

"Mommy..." Sebastian sobbed, clinging to her.

'Pathetic mortal...'

"W-What?" Filbrick woke up with the slight movement on the bed and was met with a yellow glowing eye.

"What are you doing here, brat?" He asked sternly but tired at the shaking boy.

"I-I had an accident..." Bill felt like dying. It was so embarrassing! But he was so tired too and his body just wanted to sleep!

"You can't sleep here, go to your room"

"No...D-Dad, I-I am scared!" Sebastian refused to leave his mom's side, but when Filbrick sat up, he immediately got out of the bed, trembling with the thought of being hit again.

"Don't ever enter to my room again, is that clear?! I don't care about your stupid accidents, You could be dying for all I care!" He hissed. "You're creepy as it is, I don't need you sneaking here at night. If you ever enter again I'll bust your mouth open. Understood?!"

"Yes, dad.." He mumbled. The youngest triplet left the room with his head low and Filbrick closed the door shut. Seb let out a whimper.

Sebastian didn't go to his room. He still felt very scared. He went next door and entered to his brothers' bedroom. Both Stans were peacefully sleeping, unaware of their triplet's distress.

He approached Stanley and shook his shoulder repeatedly. He didn't know what he expected actually. He just didn't want to feel alone right now...

Stanley opened his eyes tiredly and screamed in fear at the glowing eye staring at him.

"Sebastian! You scared me!" He whined.

That didn't help much with the youngest's triplet predicament and he sobbed even more.

 _'You're creepy as it is, I don't need you sneaking here at night' H_ is father's words echoed in his mind.

"I'm sorry..." He bit his finger, hard and started sucking it nervously.

"What happened?" Stanford woke up confused, rubbing his eyes before looking for his glasses.

"Sebastian woke me up..." Stanley accused. He turned around and tried to fall asleep again. He was tired! And he didn't like it when people interrupted his sleep!

Stanford glared at his brother and approached his distressed sibling. He was weird, but he loved him, and he knew Stanley did too, but now he was cranky and tired.

"Hey...Did you have a nightmare?" He pulled him gently to sit in Stanley's bed.

Sebastian decided that, yes, in fact, that really passed as a nightmare, so he nodded. "Uh huh..."

Stanley's angry pout softened and he sat up to face his youngest brother again, noticing his face was covered in tears and his eye was puffy and red. "I-um...Do you wanna talk about it?"

Sebastian shook his head and his siblings hugged him at the same time, almost in sync.

"It's ok!" Fez told him. "Whatever it was, it can't hurt you here! Ford and I will punch it in the face!"

"We-Well, Stan will, but I am gonna help!" Ford quickly reassured.

Sebastian giggled softly. Oh the irony! If only they knew! And wiped his tears with his six fingered hand. He hated having emotions he couldn't control, he hated when his eye leaked! But...He liked having his siblings to comfort him...

"Don't be scared, bro,bro" Stanley smiled. "Um...High...Six?" He offered his five fingered hand and the other kids tilted their heads.

""High six?"" Ford and Sebastian asked at the same time.

"Well, you two have six fingers! And you win so it has to be called High six instead of high five!" Stanley told them proudly of his reasoning.

Sebastian hummed. That...actually made sense..."High six..." He whispered, and hit his brother's small hand.

"Do you wanna sleep here? Ford sometimes comes to sleep with me!" Ford punched his arm.

"But...But dad doesn't want me to be in your room..."

"He doesn't need to know! You can go back to your room in the morning!" Stanford exclaimed and it convinced Seb. When it was decided, the three kids curled up in Stanley's bed. They were so tiny and young, and they fit perfectly. Sebastian curled up between them, immediately welcoming the warmth and company.

He still didn't like this deal, he hated the humans and living like one, he hated each and every person he had known till now (except mom) but whoever dared to touch a single hair of his brothers was going to go through him...

I am getting soft... He thought with a smile.

-.-.-.—

Rain poured from the dark sky, puddles of water decorated the playground as the Pines triplets ran away from the school bully, Claud Crampelter. School was ending, summer was starting, and they were close to their birthday. Unfortunately, they couldn't enjoy that happiness.

"Darn it!" Sebastian cursed when they found themselves against a wall, surrounded by the older kids. His brothers whimpered behind him as the huge boy towered over them. "There you are, losers!" The bully pushed Sebastian to the ground and he felt to the cold, wet ground. He was about to stand up but his sidekicks made him stand up and held him firmly.

"oh, hey! Look! Loser 2 is also wearing glasses!" Both Stans were, in fact, wearing glasses. Stanley's sight had gotten worse and was being forced by his mom to wear them, but he couldn't even begin to explain how much he hated them! After this, he wasn't wearing them anymore.

Crampelter hit him with a football ball and it hit him square in the face, breaking his glasses.

"Ah!" Stan shouted.

The bullies laughed as Sebastian struggled. "No! Stop! Let them go!" He was soaking wet, his brown, curly hair falling straight to his face and covering his ears.

Crampelter picked up the ball and threw it at him too, hitting him in the chest.

"Shut up, freak!" He shouted at the younger boy. Sebastian gasped for air, feeling tears in his eye. The kid holding him threw another punch to his chest for good measure. He watched helplessly as they grabbed a shivering Stanford and threw him to the floor, they stepped over him and forced his face to be on the mud him. Stanford sobbed.

"Eat dirt, six fingered nerd!"

The bullies left the triplets on the ground, laughing. They kicked their bags on the process, all their books scattering on the wet floor.

Sebastian immediately ran toward them, and knelt to help his scared, crying brothers.

"It's ok...It's ok...One day I'll kill him, I promise...Don't cry...It's ok..." He closed his eyes, trying to control his own sobs, and dragged his brothers close to him as they cried and shivered.

"That's it." Filbrick declared when the kids returned home, covered in dirt and bruises. "I can't believe you let someone hit you like a punching sack!" He shouted, making the three kids flinch.

"He is older, pops..." Stanley whispered with his head down.

"And he is mean..." Stanford whimpered.

"I will kill him" Sebastian snarled.

"I don't care!" Filbrick snapped. "Beginning this summer you are starting boxing lessons, I won't let any son of mine be such a wimp"

The Stans shared a pained look and Sebastian's brown eye seemed to bright up. "Far out!" He smiled.

"Mom! Please!" Sebastian sobbed, pulling his mom's hand as if that was going to convince her. "I wanna do boxing too! Please!" He glanced at Stanley being smashed on the ring and he cried harder. He wanted to go too!

Filbrick forbid him to do any kind of sport that involved interacting with people and that meant everything! And even less boxing. "He's violent as it is", was his argument. He said he didn't want any 'incidents' like the one Sebastian had at school happening there too and having someone suing him for almost killing their son...again...

"That was his fault!" Sebastian sniffed. "He was bothering Sixer and I was just trying to help! Those scissors were the closest thing I reached!"

"Don't make me think of that again, William" Kari warned and Sebastian immediately shut up, pouting at the name. It was that boy's fault! He deserved those stabbings! He deserved to be in the hospital! But mom didn't think it was the right thing to do... Maybe he should have stopped after the third one...

 _'It was his fault...'_ Bill said in his mind. _'He deserved it..._ '

He laughed softly. He felt a bit bad for laughing, but it had been fun...There was blood everywhere and someone passed out...Was it Stanford?

"If I am good...Can I go to boxing classes too?" He pleaded his mom, making the sad puppy's face. Kari looked down at his son and smiled sadly. She knew Filbrick would never let him...

"Of course, baby. But you have to promise you'll be good" She lied, kissing his forehead.

-.-.-

October reached fast. It's been four months since the triplets turned 9, almost a year since the Stans started boxing. Filbrick allowed Stanford to go less days, but only if he kept having perfect grades at school. Which he had, impossible for him not to...Stanley had regular grades and since Filbrick didn't see an academic progress, he continued forcing him to keep boxing.

Sebastian hadn't insisted on taking classes anymore, not since...

"Pops! Can I go instead of Stanford?" Sebastian had asked when he was home alone with him. "I have been good, really! I promise I'll behave more!"

"No" The man nonchalantly said as he read the newspaper.

"Please, dad! They don't like it! Stanley wants to play baseball! He told me! But I do want to do boxing, please!" The blow came faster than expected. Seb took a hand to his throbbing cheek and his eye welled up with tears.

"Listen, boy, and listen well" He hissed, looming over the small boy. "I'm not paying shit for you, you understand? You are a monster and I'm not paying you to be one even more! Now, stop bothering me with that question or-" He slapped him again, much harder this time, and Seb whimpered. "- because you'll get something worse than a slap. And you better not tell your mother about this! You heard?!"

"Y-yes, dad..." Sebastian nodded.

The boy shook his head to get rid of the memory and looked up at the green board. Right. Schoo... Urgh! School was so boring! He wanted to go home and play Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons with Stanford! It was a crazy game but it made him happy and it allowed him to do whatever he imagined.

He glanced at the window, looking at the colorful leaves of the trees with a small smile. Halloween was in a few hours today! And he was going to go trick or treating with his siblings! His twin cousins received the double of candies, yeah, but triplets won the triple! They were the kings of Halloween! Their costumes were always the best! Once, they dressed up as Alvin and the chipmunks and he still remembered that old woman who started crying because of how 'adorable' they were! They decided they were going to be Batman, Robin and the Joker this year and he was going to prank everyone!

"Kids" the 4th grader looked at his teacher, returning from his daydreaming.

The fat blonde with strong voice continued when the children looked at her. "We are going to make a presentation about vertebrates and invertebrates. You have to classify all different kinds and write down their characteristics. You can do it however you want and it's in group for the next class, which is in two days" she said.

"But today is Halloween!" A boy moaned.

"No buts!"

"How many people can we work with?" A girl raised her hand.

"At least four per group at most five" The kids immediately stood up and formed their groups. As common for kids their age, boys with boys, and girls with girls. Sebastian sighed tiredly. He hated working in groups! He pouted.

I hate these children, I hate that teacher, I hate everyone here!

He stood up and approached the closest group of three. "Hey! Can I be with you?"

"No!" The boy pouted.

"But you still need one more"

"We don't want you..." Another boy stuck his tongue and Sebastian huffed. He looked at some girls already planning their work.

"Hi! Can I join!? We would be 5 and I draw really well!" He smiled brightly.

"Um...No...we-we are fine like that"

"Please, Susie!" he pulled her shoulder harshly. He didn't really mean to, it was part of his broken body to be impulsive...

"Oooww!" The girl whined.

"Go away, Sebastian" The other girls huffed and they turned around. Sebastian didn't even bother to go ask the other kids, he knew the answer. He hated not being in the same classroom as his brothers... He had no one to play or to work with... He went to his seat and started to draw his friends, his only friends...whose names he couldn't remember...

He sniffled as he finished his pink friend. Fire, she had fire, and horns too...She was fun, and crazy. Py-Pyr... He gave up, knowing that he wouldn't remember.

He remembered when he told his brothers about them and how happy he had been...but he couldn't remember their names! "I'm sorry guys..." He whispered to his drawing.

"Sebastian" The teacher called him. "Um?" He called back, not looking up.

"Who are you going to work with?" Sebastian didn't have to look up to know she had a forced smile on her face. He knew she was doing it on purpose.

Not even stopping his restless right leg that was bouncing up and down, he answered with a shrug "I'll work alone. No one wants to work with me"

"Well, if you were nicer to your partners, then maybe they would like to work with you" She said. "And if you weren't such a spoiled brat and looked up when someone is talking to you that would be even better!"

Sebastian glared at her, trying to invoke his ancient powers to blow a hole in her head.

This woman was one of the few teachers who didn't fear him, but instead she was mean!

"Well as you never seem to have a group you can work alone, but if it doesn't have everything I asked for I will fail you" Sebastian stopped drawing. "It was something about ... Mammals? Right?" Again. Another defect of the damaged body the Axolotl gave him. He could never remember stuff completely! He swore he heard her talking but he couldn't remember what else it was...

"Why do you never pay attention?!" The woman shouted desperately. "You are a lazy brat, you know that? Nothing like your brother Stanford"

Sebastian looked down at his drawing, pouting, and held his pencil a bit too tightly "I'm not lazy..." he mumbled. "I already said the instruction, boy. If you didn't listen It's your pro-" The bell rang and Sebastian squealed, not even letting the woman finish before he grabbed his stuff and put them in his backpack, forgetting a few books he needed to make his homework and run to his brother's classroom. His excitement for Halloween replacing the little attention he had for his project.

"Ford! Ford?" He burst into his classroom, looking for his triplets. His nerdy brother was talking with the English teacher and he seemed about to cry.

"But why a B+!?" He whimpered.

"Stanford, your exam was really good!" He tried to calm the shaking boy.

"But-But then why not an A?!" He stomped his foot against the floor. Sebastian smirked. He was such a baby! If he had known this about Sixer back when he was a demon he would have had so much to blackmail him with! Or maybe he knew it and he just didn't remember?

Stanford made a kicked puppy face and the teacher sighed. "Ok, lad, just this time, but remember to be more specific in your answers next time"

"Thank you, sir! I promise!" His brown eyes lit up happily as the B was changed to an A and he looked at his sibling who was waiting for him with a smile.

"I got an A!" Somewhere between kindergarten and 3rd Grade, Stanford lost that shyness about being noticed and became one of the biggest shows off in the world, or at least in school, which had gained him quite the number of enemies and bullies, people Sebastian and Stanley had to protect him from. This mild arrogance was encouraged by Filbrick, who told the boy to show everyone how intelligent he was.

"How much did you get?"

His yellow eyed brother shrugged. "Don't remember... Where's Stanley?" Stanford put his exam in his backpack and started putting his books and notebooks inside, carefully checking his schedule and agenda to see if he had any homework. "Um...He said he wanted to apply for the baseball team so he ran away before the bell even rang"

"He'll play!? Sebas smiled brightly, proud of Fez. The idiot had been dying to join the team for a while but was scared of doing so. He could remember when he told him about it, they were in the park playing soccer just the two of them. Stanford didn't want to come because he had been reading a book, OBVIOUSLY more important than his triplets.

"Dad says I'm not good at sports because I can't give a good hit at boxing" Lee said with a sad sigh.

"But you are good! You're the best in P.E! If you like it, you should try. In school they are calling new kids for the team"

"Are you sure? Its that...Ford is perfect in school and-and I am not, I wanted to be good too..." Stanley sighed sadly, making Sebastian sigh tiredly but he understood.

He had never thought school was difficult, it was just hard because his body never let him work as he wished, he got distracted and moved all class; but Stanley did struggle with it and it was tiring to have their dad comparing them to Stanford all day!

But, especially, it angered the former demon so much to think Stanley thought he was less just because of a stupid letter!

"Stanford sucks at sports. He trips with his own feet...walking!"

Stanley giggled a bit. "I'll think of it..."

As expected, the 9 year old was accepted to be part of the team after impressing the coach with his strength to hit the ball. He was really nervous because everyone was seeing him, but seeing his two brothers were there, encouraging him (Sebastian screaming with all his might) his performance was excellent.

"Mr. Pines, Training days are Monday, Wednesday and Friday starting next week" The coach congratulated him.

Stanley was bouncing up and down when they returned home. It wouldn't interfere with boxing so Dad couldn't say anything! "I can't believe I did it! Did you see how far I hit that ball!?"

His triplets nodded, giggling at his excitement. When they got home, they found their dad working in the pawn shop, as serious as ever, and nodded at them when he saw them.

"Dad! Guess what!? I was accepted in the baseball team! And the coach congratulated me because..." The child trailed off, noticing he wasn't paying attention anymore.

"Let's go..." Sebastian muttered and dragged his brother into the house.

"Yeah, I can see it in your future" They found their mom speaking on the phone, professionally lying to the victim on the other side. She casually stroked her belly, not that the triplets noticed anything...

"Tell them they will be hit by a car!" Sebastian giggled, throwing himself over her and hugged her tightly.

"No! Tell them that aliens will kidnap them!" Stanley smiled, also hugging her tightly.

"Or that they will get married to one! Or even better! To a werewolf!" That was Ford, lover of mysteries and the paranormal.

"Yes, of course...Call me if you need more information, I predicted you'd call after all" She lied easily, looking at her sons who were trying to control this hysterical giggles.

She hung the phone and the children laughed loudly. Sebastian grabbed her hand and put it on his curly locks, and the black haired woman started stroking his hair.

"Mommy! I did it! I'll be part of the team!" Stanley screamed.

"That's great, sweetie!" Kari ruffled Stan's hair.

"Did you finish our costumes?!" Sebastian asked excitedly, hugging Ford a bit too tightly and making the boy whine.

"Yes" She lied with a gentle smile and left the kids to finish the almost done costumes. Sebastian watched his siblings leave to their room, and he followed his mom to the attic. She had a sewing machine and her sewing supplies there; Kari Pines was an expert making them the best costumes in town.

Sebastian sat down next to her to watch her silently pass the fabric under the machine like an expert.

"How do you do that? Where did you learn?" Bill was amazed at the process of creation the clothes. He couldn't believe how underrated it was! He could make himself anything he wanted!

He silently gasped. He could make himself a suit...A yellow suit!

"My mom taught me"

"Can you teach me?"

Kari laughed. "Baby, you are a boy. Do you really want to learn how to sew and knit?" She asked laughing.

Sebastian pouted. What exactly did that mean? "Yes? I can learn too!"

Kari chuckled softly and Sebastian pouted. "Mom? You won't teach me? Mom!"

 _'You know what I think, kiddo? She thinks you can't do it...You are clumsy, careless, your broken body doesn't have that coordination…'_

Sebastian closed his eyes, hearing Bill's voice in his head. He sniffed. "You think I'm too stupid to do it...don't you?" That was what all the teachers thought of him. Stupid, clumsy, careless, freak, monster...

Kari looked up. "No, Sebastian" She looked directly at his brown and yellow eyes and the child knew she was saying the truth. "I just don't think that's something you need to learn...ok?"

Sebastian huffed and sat down on the floor, pouting angrily. He couldn't do anything! He couldn't do sports! He couldn't learn to knit! Well, if there was a trait he inherited from his demon self was his stubbornness. And he wasn't going to rest until he learnt how to knit and create clothes!

He didn't voice his thoughts but he had a small, smug smile on his young face, both his eyes glowed with mischief. He let his mom work though and after a while, their costumes were ready.

"Yay!" He took them from her to give them to his brothers when he remembered something. "Thank you" He kissed her cheek and ran away, hearing her mom laugh.

Half an hour later, the nine year olds were wearing their costumes and had their orange baskets ready for candy.

"Ok, my brothers. This is our mission. To get all the candy in the neighborhood with our triplet powers!" Stanley announced.

"And to prank people!" Sebastian added.

"And to avoid bullies!" Stanford adjusted his glasses. They shared a high six and left their house laughing, knowing their mom was actually following them to make sure they wouldn't get in too much trouble that night. They really didn't mind though.

"PINES, PINES, PINES, PINES!" They chanted.

-.-.-

Sebastian ate his fourth chocolate of that night as they returned home. As predicted, people loved their costumes and their pumpkin baskets were heavy with the amount of candy in them.

He yawned for the third time too, rubbing his eyes as their mom opened the door to their house.

"We have candy for the next...million years!"

"Actually, I think that it will last just this month..." Stanford told Stanley who punched his arm for ruining the moment.

Sebastian laughed happily. He loved these idiots so much! He remembered how much he despised them when he was reborn! But now they were a team! They were triplets, brothers. They were family and the boy felt content here. He liked how things were right now. He had his mom and he had his siblings!

It hurt to admit it but...since that fight he had with Bill 2...He had grown even fonder of his family. He couldn't say he was totally fine with being human, and he doubted he ever will...But, he had...gotten used to how things were right now. He liked it and nothing could ever ruin it to him!

Filbrick was in the living room, watching TV while drinking a beer when the kids returned home. Kari told the kids to sit with them before they went to sleep.

She looked at her husband and he sighed, turning off the TV. "Kids, We have something really important to tell you...And I think you are old enough to understand what I'm about to say"

They frowned worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong! Is that..." She touched her belly.

"Mom and Dad were blessed...and I'm pregnant!"

The triplets fell silent.

Two words...Only two words that echoed in Sebastian's mind. I'm pregnant...

"You're going to be big brothers! You'll have a new brother or sister!"

The triplets gaped at them for a while. Sebastian screamed.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **uuhhhhh!**

 **I don't know if you noticed but in GF, Ford and Stan are a bit TOO young to be great uncles! They are like 50 something and their younger brother is like 17 years younger than them! Like too young to be Dipper's and Mabel's grandfather! So...I decided to fix it up a tiny bit :3 (It is an alternate universe Bill was sent to so some things can be different xD) i KNOW there are other theories and stuff but I don't really like them that much so I came up with this!**

 **Comment and tell me what you thought of this chapter, follow &favorite! See ya in next chapter!**


	5. Chap5What to expect when mom's expecting

**HI! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! SCHOOL WAS CHAOS BUT I FINISHED ! YAYY MY GRADUATION CEREMONY IS THIS WEDNESDAY AND THEN I'LL HAVE ALL SUMMER TO WRITE! I hope you like this chapter :3**

* * *

""ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"" The Stans exclaimed at unison and their brother looked at them as if they had grown another head.

"Are we really going to be big brothers?!" Stanley squealed excitedly, looking at his father for some sort of confirmation. After the short nod from him, he laughed, running toward his mom to hug her tightly. "Ford! We will have a little brother or sister!"

The other kid seemed slightly less thrilled than Lee; you could practically see the gears in Stanford's brain operating to analyze if this was good news and what it would meant. At the end he smiled. "Wow...This was...unexpected..." He laughed sheepishly. His mom hugged him too and Ford giggled.

"No!" Sebastian suddenly blurted after he came back from his shock, hitting the couch he was sitting on by impulse. "I don't want another brother!" He exclaimed.

His parents frowned at the declaration. The Stans didn't seem bothered at all...

"Sweetie, but why not?"

The former demon didn't even understand why...He just didn't! Another kid meant having to share! Having to share his mom! And the few toys he had! And everything! And it took him forever to tolerate his triplets as babies!

His brown eye started leaking and he wiped the tears away confused. "No! I don't want! Why will you have another baby? Am I-Aren't we enough?" He looked for support with his brothers but found none.

He missed the scowl Filbrick made.

Kari approached his angry and distressed son and let him cuddle in her arms. "You don't like me anymore..." He whispered, telling her what he feared. If she stopped loving him, he really couldn't imagine what hell of a life he would have with no one protecting him...His brothers were cool, but they couldn't stop Filbrick from hitting him when he wanted to...His meatsack wasn't strong enough for that...

The woman frowned. "Sebastian, listen...That's not true" And it wasn't. She loved her babies more than anything. "I love you and your brothers" She smiled to reassure his sobbing son.

"No! It's a lie!" He growled. He stepped back, pushing her away from him. "I don't want a brother! I don't want it!" He screamed angrily but sad at the same time. He hated emotions, sometimes they were a pain in the ass to control.

The Stans noticed their father was getting angry at their bro's attitude and flinched.

"Sebas, it really isn't that bad...Come on we can-" Ford tried to reason with his brother. He put a six fingered hand over his shoulder but Sebastian shouted.

"Don't touch me, Sixer!" He pushed him away from him and Stanford fell to the floor.

"I-I am so-"

"Fucking brat!" Filbrick cursed and Kari grimaced.

"No, Filbrick, no. Please, he's just upset!" She pleaded, knowing what was going to come. He grabbed her son by the hair and Sebas screamed. "It's enough! To your room! NOW!" Filbrick started dragging him to his room as the yellow eyed kid tried to take his huge hand from his hair.

"Dad! Dad! No! Hurts! Stop!" He cried, this pain was not fun. He tried to stop walking but only managing to hurt himself more. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"When will you understand that I don't care if you didn't mean it or not! How the fuck do you dare to hurt MY son?" The man threw him inside and the child fell to his knees in his room.

"Consider yourself lucky that I'm tired to beat your ass!" He hissed and Sebastian flinched when he slammed the door shut.

Arguing and loud shouting came from the other side of the door and the boy closed his eyes tightly, taking his small finger covered with scars to his mouth, biting so hard new wounds opened.

He didn't want another brother...That'd mean he'd be even less important than he is now...

-.—

"Mommy! Sebastian is throwing me dirty snow!"

"Not true!"

"Stop! Mom! He's kicking it!"

"Mom! Mom! Can I buy candy? Please?!"

"Can you three stop?" The pregnant woman snapped tiredly. "I'll leave you here in the street! I swear!" She lied and got her kids to stop bothering each other. Sebastian stuck his tongue at Ford, who was whining and shaking the leftover snow as he walked, and went to grab his mom's hand.

Kari doubted it had been the best idea to bring the children to the Hairdresser Salon with her, but they were nine! She couldn't leave them alone at home.

"You are getting your nails painted again?" Sebastian asked, looking at her hands.

"Yes, if you three behave, I'll buy you candy later" she smiled at them and they giggled. She was lying though...

She would buy them even if they didn't...

The children sat down on the waiting room, and Ford pulled out a book from his backpack.

"Ford!" Stanley whined. Couldn't Poindexter be less of a nerd?!

"Sixer" Sebastian deadpanned. Their triplet with glasses huffed and sat down to start reading.

"It's not my fault you don't like reading!"

"It's boring! Playing is funnier!" Stanley insisted.

"I read because I like to learn" Ford didn't look up. "This are huge books though, I doubt you will understand what I am talking about"

Stanley rolled his eyes and Sebastian huffed. He hated the attitude Ford sometimes had. He remembered Bill's relationship with Ford.

How didn't he kill him?!

"Having a high IQ doesn't give you the right to be smug"

"And-And having a low one doesn't mean you have to be mean!"

Sebastian gasped undignified. How dare him!? Him?! Mean!?

"Hey, hey!" Stanley took Sebas away. "Let's leave that nerd to read and we play, you know he will join later" Lee whispered the last part.

"I'm not dumb..." He mumbled to himself. After all of these years, he still felt useless without his knowledge... Average human intelligence plus a broken body meant dumb human...

"You aren't" Lee assured him. "You just get distracted" he shrugged. "Look" he showed him the car toy he intelligently brought.

Sebas eyes' widened and he impulsively took it from him. "I start!"

Stanley sighed and nodded. He had to understand Sebas...He was going to be a big brother and he will need patience...He smiled good heartedly. "I'll catch ya!"

Sebastian giggled and ran away from the oldest triplet.

He used the car as excuse to see the decorations in the salon, the magazines and anything that caught his attention. He eventually stopped though, when he saw the girls who worked there gushing over his mom's swollen belly.

"Congratulations, Kari!" They squealed.

"Wow! Another baby!? You've been busy!" She winked.

Kari blushed as she laughed sheepishly. She placed her hand over her stomach. "It's been four months already"

Sebastian fumed, feeling his face heating up with anger. He hadn't been human long enough but he had accepted as a fact that he will never get used to the emotions and feelings his body was condemned to have. With that baby he wasn't going to receive attention anymore...His mom wouldn't love him because her love was going to go to that horrible baby!

He was jealous but he didn't know it, or at least, how to control it...

He walked toward his mom angrily, hugging her tightly to show the annoying women that he had been here first!

"Oh..." One of the workers said.

"And you brought your kids..."

Kari stroked his brown curly hair as he squeezed her tightly.

"Sebastian, be careful, you'll crush your brother" She reminded, pushing him gently to the side and the already sensible boy burst into tears.

"Why don't you want to hug me?!" He shouted.

"Sweetie..."

"No! FINE! If you prefer that baby, then fine! I'll leave and never come back!" He glared and stomped away, breathing heavily. He gave the toy to his brother who tilted his head confused. "I don't want to play" he spat and went to a corner to sulk.

In recommendation of the women, Kari let Sebas cool down. Some kids had a hard time coping with getting a new brother so they just needed time.

The anger slowly ceased and the youngest triplet calmed down to see that his brothers were playing. Uh. Stanley was right. Stanford did join at the end.

He approached them skipping and sat down next to Sixer.

"Sorry for saying that to you..." Ford mumbled awkwardly. Stanley had told him off for being mean, and it was hard to admit it, but he had been mean to his triplet.

"It's ok" Sebas dismissed it with a small smile.

"Yay! Adventure triplets together!" Stanley cheered and the kids started chanting, making noise in the salon.

Kari was first having her hair washed and glanced at her sons marching around. She sighed.

A young man who worked there too, the only man really, who was sweeping hair chuckled at their antics and approached the triplets.

"Hey kids! Do you want anything to drink?" He offered enthusiastically. The triplets looked up. He was wearing a tight shirt which showed his bare chest and tight red pants. Him, in return, examined the identical triplets and the yellow eye of the shortest caught his attention.

"Coke!" Lee and Sebas exclaimed.

"Water please" Ford said and his brothers booed.

"Do you know how bad soda is?!" The nine year old shrieked.

Their mom smiled at the kind offer. "What do say, Stanley?"

"... Please" he mumbled and Sebas repeated it.

The man came back moments later with the drinks and gave them to the kids. Ford received his plastic glass eagerly when he heard his mom's voice.

"Ford?"

"...Thank you" he looked at the man and noticed he was looking at his hands. The boy blushed and quickly went to sit down, turning around to hide his hands from sight.

The man raised an eyebrow.

Time went by different for children. It has been half an hour but they were already dying of boredom, feeling it's been days.

"Mom? Can we go home now?!" Lee moaned. "We are bored!"

"I finished my book!" Ford moaned.

Kari was having her hair cut and sighed, acting as if she couldn't hear them. She was pregnant! She deserved time for herself!

Sebas decided he was going to have a spontaneous combustion if he stayed much longer sitting there so he stood up and walked around.

Women were having their hair cut, their nails painted, and many other stuff he didn't know how to describe. And old woman was talking to the woman behind the counter, wanting to get her nails painted. And the young man who brought them soda was quietly standing there.

"Hi" Sebas greeted. "I'm Sebastian Pines, but you can call me Seb because I like you and the voice you have is funny" He said with a smile, showing off his pointy teeth.

"Hey" He smiled gently and chuckled. "Oh, thank you!" He exaggerated his high pitched voice even more, making the boy laugh.

"Ok, ma'am, Ricardo here can fix your nails up" The receptionist glanced quickly at the man who stood up straight.

The old woman grimaced. "No" She declared "I don't want him" She examined him up and down with a disgusted face and Sebastian gaped. "Don't you have anyone normal?"

"Well" The woman continued unaffected by the comment. "You'll have to wait half an hour for one of our girls to be free"

"I prefer waiting..."Sebas heard her murmur a word he didn't understand. Something about the man being...sick?

When she left, the former demon approached his new friend, who was staring at the floor with an unreadable expression. "What are you sick with?"

"S-Sorry?"

"That woman said you were sick" The man blushed. "But I don't see you sneezing or coughing" Sebastian declared, confusion and innocence in his voice. He was a child, and therefore he still didn't notice many things.

"No, sweetie, I'm not-I'm not sick..." Seb hummed and nodded. He looked around and didn't find his mom or his siblings. Huh. They didn't notice he left.

"Um, then why didn't she want you to paint her nails? Do you paint them bad?"

The man laughed sheepishly. "I don't know...but I don't paint them bad"

"Well, better for you then because she was old and wrinkled and her hands were ugly and you would have had to touch them" The child said and the man snorted.

Sebas's smiled and then his eyes widened, noticing the collection of colorful nail polish on the wall.

"Wow! Pretty!" He ran toward them and tiptoed to grab one. The man winced, and took it from him before he accidentally drop it. "Careful, baby, please."

"You can paint nails with any color?"

The man nodded and the child examined the nail polish he had grabbed when he apparently didn't notice. "Can you paint mine, Ricardo? Please!"

"Um..." The man seemed really unsure. He didn't want to get in trouble with his mom or get the boy in trouble... "I don't know"

"And if we make a deal?!" Sebas offered him and the man raised an eyebrow curiously, seeing how his weird eye glowed. He resisted the urge to shudder.

"What deal would that be?"

"Um...When you are sick, I'll tell my mom to make you her magic soup ,it is the best soup ever and it has magic because I always get cured when I have a cold" Bill swore Kari was a sorcerer or a witch. "And you paint my nails! Yes?"

The young man laughed out loud at the adorable proposal and cooed when the child pulled out a wrinkled 5 dollar bill from his pocket. "And this too! It's five dollars!" He exclaimed as if it was a fortune.

"Ok, ok, I accept" The man shook his six fingered hand and Sebas ran around laughing . "Come on! I want these colors!" He grabbed the yellow and black nail polish and handed them to him.

The man took the child to one of the tables and sat him down, chuckling at the boy moving up and down.

"Ok, first we are going to make this little hands look pretty!" The man smiled . "Show me your hands"

The child smiled and was about to show him when his smile disappeared and showed him just his left hand. "I only want this hand painted though..."

Ricardo tried to grab his right hand but Seb shrieked.

"No!" He whimpered and clenched it into a fist. He looked down. This man didn't seem to care about his eye, he didn't want to give him a reason to start thinking he was weird.

N-Not that he cared about his opinion...or anyone's...

"Do you have six fingers like your brother?" He asked kindly and he looked up surprised.

"How do you-" He swore that if he started speaking bad about Sixer he was cancelling the deal!

"I saw him earlier... Don't worry, ok? I am not going to make fun of you for your hand"

"Or of my brother?"

"Haha no!" He took his right hand and put both on the table, pulling out a bowl of water. "You would cancel the deal and what would I do without your mom's magic soup?"

The boy giggled and allowed him to start.

He started with his right hand while the other was in the water. He cut his nails gently and quickly filed them.

Sebas watched in awe. He liked his nails like this!

"Your accent is funny, you aren't from here"

'Are you even from here?' Bill wondered.

"No, I am from Mexico"

"Where is that?"

"It's a country just under the US"

"And what language do you speak? Is it english? Because I know many languages!" Sebastian jumped and Ricardo almost cut his finger with the nail cuticle nipper.

"I speak spanish" Ricardo said with a smile. "How come you know many languages?"

"Um..." He didn't even know why. Bill knew millions of languages and dialects...He kept the knowledge for some...

"I don't know, I just do! Puedo hablar español, je parle français aussi, anche la mia nonna parla italiano! Um... TАКЖЕ РУССКИЙ, НО МЕНЬШЕ, Und ein bisschen Deutsch Oh and English" he smiled. He had a feeling he was going to remember mote of them, instead of forgetting them.

The man laughed. "Wow! That's awesome! You are really intelligent!"

Sebas shook his head. "No...Not anymore...Now I am dumb and everyone says so" he shrugged. "My mom doesn't but I know I am because I get too distracted and I move a lot"

The man awkwardly listened to the boy share his life with him. "I don't think you are, and you should listen to your mom, put your hand in the water"

"My mommy likes the baby more now, though...Soon she will just not care..."

Oh great. He made himself sad.

"Oh, Kari is pregnant, right"

"Yes! And-And And I DON'T want it!"

"Um I understand, sweetie" Ricardo said. "I felt just like you when my younger sister was born...But later, you will see it isn't that bad. You will be an older brother and you will love your little brother or sister a lot, you will want to protect them from anything"

"No I won't!" He exclaimed. "I hate it already and I will never protect them!"

Ricardo shook his head with a small smile. "There Seb, we are finally done!"

"Now you will paint them!?" He looked up with hope in his eyes

"Yess"

"Sebastian?!" A worried woman's voice called. "Sweetie, we are going now!"

Sebastian looked crestfallen at his clean and polished but not painted nails.

"I have to go and you didn't paint my nails!" He pouted.

"Wait,wait" he opened the black nail polish and quickly painted the smallest finger from his six fingered hand, and did the same with the yellow one in his left hand.

"Here, take this one" he gave him the black nail polish and Sebas carefully grabbed it.

"It's a gift, so you can do it by yourself later, but shh don't tell your parents, ok?"

Sebas looked up at the kindest person he had met in his 9 years of life as a human and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks! Really!"

"Sebastian Pines!" Kari shouted.

"Coming!" He put his present on his hoodie pocket and went to look for his mom.

"Where were you?! We have been looking everywhere for you!" Lee shouted when he saw Seb. "Look! We bought chocolate"

"Stan was shouting so much the woman cutting mom's hair gave him money" Ford laughed.

"I was with Ricardo! He was nice to me and he thought my six fingers weren't weird" he told his brothers and Ford smiled.

"Let's go home now" Kari told them.

Sebas skipped behind his brothers, distractedly looking at his colorful pinkies.

At home he put his nail polish on his bathroom, waiting for the moment to use it. Later on though, he'll discover that there were lots of things boys couldn't do and parents got incredibly angry when they did...

-.—

"Hey, come on, Sebastian... Please don't ignore me kid..." The demon cooed at the distressed boy.

It's been a surprise for the kid to find himself again in his Mindscape after almost two years. The child walked away from the floating triangle, trying to ignore him as he wiped the fresh salty tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Come on! Kiddo, I'm sorry, ok? Come on! I shouldn't have shouted that time...I am really sorry! You know, apologizing it's hard for me!" Bill made a gesture as if he was trying to smile to get him to calm down.

"Leave me alone!" Sebastian shrieked, sending a red laser toward the triangle.

Bill 2 shrieked startled, ducking just in time.

Sebastian was angry and didn't want to talk to anyone, especially not the triangular demon!

Kari had assured things wouldn't change... It had been a lie! Things had gone from bad to worse since she told them about that stupid baby! Just like he knew it would! Now she never had time for them, didn't walk them to school anymore! Didn't let her to climb over her anymore! Didn't hug him as before!

That stupid baby wasn't even here and he had already taken everything he cared for! And it wasn't fair!

"My mom doesn't like me anymore!" The child sniffed, angrily wiping his tears. "I knew it! They will replace me and-and throw me and kick me away be-because that baby will be normal and I'm a freak and no one likes me!"

Bill Cipher would have never imagined himself having this kind of meltdown; crying his heart out and shaking uncontrollably, especially not for something as useless as love. He never cared if humans liked him or not, he couldn't care less!

But it was his mom... Kari was the first face he ever saw, the only person who took care of him when he was reborn, the one who fed him, who bathed him, changed him and stroked his hair...And despite the constant fear in her eyes...she loved him...

Or at least, lied so well that he believed it...

Bill 2 sighed, knowing that he needed to regain the child's trust for his plan to work...so he changed from method...

"Seb...Look at me, please. Can you do that for me?"

The child angrily looked up, ready to blast his eye off, but instead of seeing the familiar eye of the triangle, he saw a man's face. He was thin and tall, with dark skin and straight disheveled blond hair. He had an eye patch over his left eye, revealing his eye with a black slit pupil. He had a cool yellow suit, bowtie and floating hat.

"Do you need a hug, baby?"

The boy sniffed and nodded, running toward the waiting arms of the humanized demon.

"There, there...don't cry..." The demon comforted with a stone like face, not caring at all about the boy he was hugging. "You make me sad when you cry..." The tanned man pursed his new lips in a pout. "You should come to your Mindscape happy! Ready to look at your memories"

Bill 2 grimaced disgusted when the child wiped his nose on his sleeve. "My parents will send me to-to the attic!" He whimpered.

"And why is that?"

Sebastian fumed with rage, his yellow eye turning red at the memory. The door of the memory conveniently floated close and the demon looked at it.

The kid was with his mom, pulling at her hand as he screamed.

The woman was trying to calm him down as she covered her swollen belly from the blows her son threw in his desperation.

"No! Please! No! You can't do this! It is my room! Mom!" He pleaded. His brothers watched with a worried expression as Filbrick disassemble the bed, seemingly enjoying the desperate sobs of his own son.

"It is my room! You can't take it from me!" He shouted. This was his! It had always been his! This was his sacred place, his sanctuary where he played and drew about his memories and talked to himself without been bothered. They couldn't take that one thing from him.

"Sweetie...The attic is bigger than your room" She told him, obviously lying.

"I don't like the attic! Please, no! Don't do this! It is scary! Please!" He wiped his tears angrily with his six fingered hand. Not many things scared him. Water, was top in the list. The attic was following. He went with his mom when she needed to sew, but he wouldn't dare to go alone there! Even less sleep!

He blamed that fear on his childish body.

"I can share room with my brothers... Right?!" He looked at his triplets desperately. Stanley nodded furiously. Stanford didn't seem so sure, but nodded anyway.

"You are not sleeping with Stanford and Stanley!" The man snapped, dropping his tools as he did so. "Didn't I make myself clear, William?!"

Sebastian choked with his tears but didn't stop. "Please! Wh-why not?! I don't want to be alone! I know that when-when we were babies we shared the room! We-we can make a deal" He pleaded.

Filbrick took none of that. He grabbed him roughly by the arm and pulled him up.

"Don't you understand!? You stupid, useless freak!"

The child cried and tried to free his thin arm from the iron grip. "Stop!" He demanded with a shriek.

'Useless freak...Look how low you have fallen...'

"No, Filbrick! Please, don't hurt him!" Kari shouted, pleading her husband to stop.

"Dad, no! Stop!" Stanley was the only one who dared to touch him, and tried to pull him away from his smallest triplet. Stanford was shivering, cowering from the violent scene behind the door frame and nervously trying to hide his small hands. Dad never called him names, and he didn't want to give him reasons to start.

"Se-Sebas can sleep with us! We don't mind to share"

Filbrick let his son go, throwing him to the floor in the process. "I already took a decision, Stanley!" He shouted.

"B-But-"

"Don't you have baseball now?" The man glared. "Go now or I swear you won't go again"

Stanley glared slightly as Stanford took his hand and pulled him away.

"Le-Let's go..." Ford pleaded, dragging him out of the room to hide him in their room.

When the man looked back at the youngest triplet again, he was crying silently behind Kari, who tried to shush him.

"I don't want him near my sons!" He snarled at his crying wife, who tried to shield both her babies.

"Or you go to the attic, little pest or you sleep in the streets, I don't care. But my son is sleeping here"

He left the room, kicking one wood of the bed in the process.

"I will continue later..."

Bill 2 blinked at the scene reproducing in the door, which blurred and started once again. Ok...Damn. That had been worse than he thought...

Sebastian whined at the memory and lifted his hand, closing the offending door.

"My mom always told me Filbrick actually liked me...I should have known that was a lie..." Bill looked at Bill 2, disappointment and sadness shining in his eyes. "If I had known...I would have been more... careful around him"

Trust no one...

Bill 2 stroked his curly locks gently, wiping the remaining tears from his round cheeks. "And...what happened later?".

"Mom said that she loved me..." The young adult was about to speak but the child shushed him. "But I know THAT is true!" He reassured, more to himself than Bill.

"And... That... that...URGH!" The child shouted, creating a figure of a baby just to blast it with blue fire. "It is HIS fault! He doesn't even have a name and-and he is already more important than me!"

"And why doesn't your mommy let you sleep with Fez and Sixer?" He asked softly, feigning confusion.

"Because she says there isn't enough room for three beds..."

Bill 2 hummed and nodded. He realized Bill's human side blind faith in his pathological liar mom was going to be a problem...

"Where are you sleeping right now? All your stuff is in the attic isn't it?"

Sebastian looked down. Having his old room locked up, and turned down by Stanford to sleep with them- "If he sees you here, he'll get angry and you know Lee will try to protect you" "I'm your brother!" "I-I know, but please, I don't want him hitting us, please"- He sighed tiredly and decided to sleep on the couch.

"Living room..." He mumbled.

-.-

Sebastian didn't return to his Mindscape for a while. Bill 2 treated him well last time he was there, but he still held a grudge for how he screamed at him when he was younger. He dreamt instead...

He dreamt of his family, of his mom and siblings. He dreamt of them playing in the snow like last year, he dreamt of going to Disney World, a dream he shared with his triplets, he dreamt of spending all day at the beach, doing sand castles and playing on the swings there...

Dreaming made him feel a little more normal, because Bill Cipher didn't dream...

As the months passed, Kari's belly grew incredibly huge, going from a little bump to the huge round belly that was usual when being pregnant with a boy.

Her older sons were amazed by the process, 2 out of 3 anyway...

"This is so weird!" Stanford exclaimed, touching her protruding belly.

"How did the doctor know when he is going to be born? Is it magic?" Stanley asked curiously. His triplets deadpanned at him.

"No, Stanley" Stanford sighed. "They study for that and according to the baby's stage in the womb they can tell how much longer it will take...right mom?"

Kari chuckled at her son and ruffled his hair. "Yes, sweetie...How do you know?"

"I...read it at the school library, I was curious...Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Wouldn't a fetus be considered a parasite?"

Stanley burst into laughter. Sebastian sat down on the floor and drew his knees close to his chest.

It was obvious that baby was a parasite and no one gave a damn!

"Wh-What?!" Kari asked shocked at the strange question.

"Well, according to what I read in a biology book, fetuses feed through your body, use your energy and use your body as a host so that's primary the description of a parasite"

"You are a parasite!" Stanley laughed and punched him. Stanford rubbed his sore arm but returned the punch, in a much gentler and weaker way.

Their mom laughed at their antics but then she suddenly gasped, taking her hands to her stomach.

The three kids looked at her. "Mom? Are you ok?" Sebastian was up and next to her in a second.

"I'm fine! Your brother just kicked"

"He kicked you?!" The yellow eyed kid snarled, feeling his eye turning red in rage.

"All babies kick, Sebas"

"Wow! Awesome!" Stanley shouted. "He will do boxing like me! Or he will play football or baseball because he will be really strong!" He punched the air.

"Actually, fetuses tend to move mostly in response to what's happening in their environment. Anything can stimulate a baby to kick, such as light, noise or even food. Also, there is no proof that it is a prediction of how the baby will be when he is born"

"Can you just shut up, Sixer?" Sebastian snapped. Stanford stuck his tongue out, knowing he was just jealous because he was much more intelligent than him!

Kari rolled her eyes and grabbed Ford's small six fingered hand and put it over her stomach. The child's eyes widened and looked at his mom gaping. He was a nerd, but he was an innocent and impressionable child too. "I felt it!"

"Move, Poindexter! My turn!" Stanley pulled him away and placed his hand over her stomach. He waited for a while, but didn't feel anything.

"Haha! He doesn't like you!" Stanford stuck his tongue.

"Heeeyy! Baby brotheeerrrr! Where are yo-AHH!" The triplet missing one of his front teeth yelped when he felt a light bump against his palm. "Oh god!"

"Sebas. Do you wanna try too?" Kari asked her youngest and shortest son. He didn't take the news as well as his brothers and she was worried he will have problems with the baby.

"Um..."

"Touch the belly! Touch the belly!" His triplets chanted and he grimaced. He looked at her mom unsure.

"Come on, sweetie. He also wants to meet you"

Sebastian placed his five fingered hand over her hard stomach. Suddenly, he felt something awful pushing from the inside.

'OH FOR THE LOVE OF TRIANGLES!' Bill screamed in his mind.

"Eeeeeehhhh! EW!" Sebastian shrieked, shaking his hands. "Ew,ew,ew" It was so weird. How could anyone think it was something nice?!

"It is like an alien!" He said as his brothers laughed loudly.

"Awesome" Both Stans said at the same time.

Sebastian shivered and glared at Sixer and Fez.

"Did we kick when we were in your belly?" Stanley asked curiously, sitting down next to his mom.

"How did the three of us entered in there? Wasn't you belly too big to move?" Ford asked, imagining the size of a belly with three babies.

Kari laughed good-heartedly and stood up. "Oh yes, it was so big I had to drag it across the floor" She lied laughing. "I'll show you" She grabbed a photo album from a shelf and went to sit back again in her window seat. Her boys climbed next to her to see too.

The pregnant woman scanned the pages until she found a photo. "This one was taken when you were about to be born" It was her and Filbrick, 10 years younger, smiling slightly.

"You aren't dragging your belly" Stanley seemed disappointed. Stanford rolled his eyes at his brother's naiveness.

"I felt you kick a lot when you were babies" Kari told them fondly. "But we didn't know which one was kicking. Doctors said it was Stanford" She lied, just to see how they reacted.

Lee gasped offended and Stanford stuck his tongue out.

"And Sebas?"

Their mom showed them a picture of the last echography. It showed two babies. "At the time, we thought we were just having twins..."

Sebastian looked down, knowingly. His mom looked at him and interpreted it as if he was sad about it, and stroked his cheeks.

"One of you was hiding him in the echography" That was what the doctors told them. "Your brother ended up being quite the surprise" She stopped stroking his cheeks and kissed his forehead. The yellow eyed kid smiled slightly.

He wasn't even sure if he developed in her womb like the Stans...everything happened so fast and he had been so angry to react to what was happening...But mom loved him anyway...

"How come you didn't know, though?!" Stanford insisted, examining the photo carefully. "It doesn't even look like we are hiding him! It is as if he isn't even there!"

"Maybe he appeared later" Stanley joked.

"Haha...yeah, what a mystery isn't it..." Sebastian laughed sheepishly.

"Do you wanna go to the park?" Stanley asked his brothers.

"Stan Pines!" Filbrick shouted from the shop just as he finished speaking. The Stans shared a look. "He means you."

"Come here! Both!"

The Stans groaned lazily. When they were called it meant they had to work in the pawnshop! Urgh!

Sebastian sighed loudly. Filbrick never allowed him to be around the pawnshop. "You'll scare the customers" Was one of the main excuses.

When the Stans left, the youngest triplet looked at his mom. "Did-Did you talk to him about-about my room?"

He had been sleeping on the couch for about a month now, and Filbrick was getting tired of it.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, you know how stubborn he is..." She apologized, picking up the little socks she was knitting for the baby and resumed her work.

Sebas sniffed. "I hate the attic..." He curled up next to her, clinging to her arm and leaning his head on her shoulder. His curly locks tickled her nose, but she didn't mind.

"I still want to learn how to do that" He said after a while, unable to be still any longer. He stood up and picked up the blue wool ball, throwing it to the air and catching it.

"I told you I can't teach you" She simply said.

Sebastian pouted and left the ball. "I'll learn, you'll see! I'll learn alone and I'll make myself a cool suit"

Kari took that as a joke. "Of course you will honey...What color will it be?"

"Yellow, because it's my favorite color" He proudly told her. He pouted again when she laughed.

"Mom!"

-.—

July 17th,

8:37PM.

Sebastian tried to keep his breathing under control as Kari tucked him in bed. It's been almost two weeks since he had to start sleeping here and he hated every bit of it.

"I-I miss my bedroom...You haven't even taken anything from here, there are boxes and your sewing machine and books are still here" He accused.

"I'm sorry, baby..." Kari stroked his still wet hair from his bath and kissed his forehead.

"Can-Can you at least leave the nightlight on? Just-Just tonight..." He pleaded. He had never needed a nightlight before but the attic literally gave him nightmares he preferred not having.

'Pathetic...' Bill huffed

Kari sighed. Filbrick hated the nightlight because it took a lot of 'unnecessary' electricity, but she couldn't leave her baby scared in here.

"Ok" She painfully knelt and turned on the nightlight. "There. Better?"

"No, but it will have to do..." Sebas huffed and Kari smiled sadly.

She turned off the lights of the attic and grimaced when Sebas' left eye started glowing in the dark, his face illuminated by the soft glow of the nightlight.

"Good night..." She left the room, careful with the door on the floor and the stairs, and Sebastian stayed alone, looking at the wooden dusty roof.

-.-

July 18th,

3.33 am

The triplets were soundly sleeping in their room, the three of them adorably curled up on their beds. Stanley's leg twitched from time to time, dreaming of winning their baseball game; Stanford was biting his pillow. He had discovered a special substance to make huge candies! It was a success and he was a millionaire now! and Sebastian sucked his finger as he hugged his beheaded teddy bear.

He wasn't dreaming of anything, but the darkness was soothing.

Their parents were also sleeping soundly...just until they weren't.

Kari opened her eyes when she felt something was off. She grimaced at the slight pain on her stomach and looked down. Oh god...

"Filbrick! Filbrick, wake up!" She hissed, trying to control her breathing.

The man lazily opened his eyes and looked at his wife. "What?"

"The baby! F-Filbrick!"

The brown haired man woke up completely and stood up, getting out of bed to help his wife stand up.

"Ok, ok. I'll bring you your jacket" He snatched said clothes and helped Kari to put it on.

"Call the kids..." She closed her eyes as the pain increased a bit more.

The Stans screamed startled when their bedroom's door was kicked open.

"Stanford, Stanley! Wake up!"

"What?"

"Put on your jacket and shoes, we have to go now!"

"But it is summer...We don't have school..." Stanley drowsily replied.

Stanford scanned the room, scared, and smelled the air. The first thing he imagined was that there was a fire.

"Your brother is coming. Move!" He snapped and the kids immediately jumped out of bed.

"What about Seb?" Stanley asked.

The man stopped for a second. "Wake up William and get him down here if you want."

"Father..."Stanley knew he was walking on thin ice and flinched at his dad's glare. "Sebas doesn't like it when you call him William..."

Filbrick didn't miss a beat. "Move or you three will stay here"

Stanley sighed and after putting on a jacket and sneakers, he went with Ford to call their brother.

"Seb! Wake up!"

The sleepy kid glared at his brothers as they shook him awake.

"Are you using a nightlight?" Stanford frowned.

"We have to go to the hospital, like, right now! Sherman is coming!"

"Urgh" The boy grimaced. "I hope he never comes!"

"Come on!" Stanley made him stand up, pulling his arm. He was the strongest of the triplets. "Move! Or you will stay alone!"

The kid looked around at the room and decided to move. He didn't want to stay in the attic now that he remembered how scary it is. His siblings left when they knew he was awake and he put on shoes and a jacket. He went downstairs to find Filbrick helping mom to walk.

"Mom? Wha-What's wrong? Why are you hurting? Mommy!" He asked desperately, nervously casting a glance to his father to see if could explain what was happening.

Why was Sherman hurting her?! He was going to hurt him later!

"Filbrick, the-the bag" She hissed.

"I know, I know, Kari" The man grabbed the pre-prepared bag full of her things, the car keys and his glasses. Then he guided his wife to the door.

The three kids followed their parents, feeling very confused. They got into the car as well and Kari was breathing heavily.

"Why does it hurt?" Stanley asked while his father put everything quickly in the trunk.

"The-The baby...he is saying he wants to come out"

"Then tell him not to!" Sebastian spat angrily, hitting Stanford when he replied with a know-it-all "It doesn't work like that"

They have never seen their father drive so fast in their entire lives, or their mom in so much pain, a pain that seemed to grow and grow. Sebastian wiped his blurry sight with his sleeve. He hated seeing mom like that, and feeling so useless to make the pain disappear.

Filbrick parked almost in front of the hospital entrance and the nurses inside shrieked when they saw the car's lights so close. The man got out of the car to help Kari get inside. The children just followed him.

"Move! My wife is going to give birth! Help her!" He demanded loudly, shouting like he did ten years ago.

The nurses quickly brought a wheelchair and took her away. The youngest triplet followed her for a little until a nurse stopped him.

"Sorry, baby, you can't come in"

"But it is my mom!" He screamed. "Mom! Mom!" He sobbed. Where were they taking her?! What was going to happen? Would she be ok?!

The nurse tried to grab his hand to take him to his father in the waiting Room, but Sebastian shrieked and threw himself to the floor to try to free himself. It obviously didn't work and it only served to call his father's attention.

"William, enough!"

Sebastian wiped his tears with his five fingered hand while Filbrick grabbed his other one firmly to take him back to his brothers.

Ford and Stan had once again fallen asleep, unbothered by the light of the room. They were hugging each other on the seats. The boy tripped when Filbrick let him go and he looked up at his father with his finger to his mouth, biting it as hard as he could.

"Mommy will be fine?"

"Yes"

Sebastian sat down next to his sleeping brothers, been careful of not waking them up.

He looked up, knowing that even in the illuminated room his eye was glowing and that was why Filbrick was looking down, controlling himself.

"Dad?"

"What?" He spat.

"Will you return me my room?"

Filbrick sighed tiredly, massaging his temples. "I thought we talked about it already" He was doing all in his power not to snap at the boy. Everyone was tired and worried.

"I could have slept with my brothers..." Sebas murmured, trying not to cry. He wanted his mom, he didn't want to be alone with Filbrick... he was tense, he could see that clearly.

"I'm sorry..." Sebastian whispered. "I am sorry I am a freak..."A sob escaped his throat. "I know you hate me but...I promise I'll be good, please don't bring Sherman..." He wiped his tears and snuggled closer to his brothers; resting his head on Stanley's back, sucking his bloody finger. It was useless, he had asked so many times these months and nothing...

Filbrick sighed tiredly, and remained still until he heard the boy's breathing evening. He rested his elbows on his knees as he massaged his temples. No...No...He shouldn't feel sorry...He knew he was him...

He glanced at his sons, all curled up on the seats and close to each other. Small and unaware of the dangers in the world. Like this, all peacefully sleeping, hiding their hands under their faces, it was hard telling who was who. They looked the same...They were identical triplets after all, and it was hard feeling anger towards Sebastian...

He turned around, closing his eyes. But seeing him always brought up buried memories he preferred gone...

 _Four fifteen year olds laughed as they ran across the street. Two of them looked incredibly similar, twins, and they were pushing each other._

 _"You're too slow, Frederick!" The one with glasses, Filbrick, mocked his twin as his friends rolled their eyes._

 _"Yeah, well, you're dumb!" He replied intelligently, sticking his tongue out._

 _"You both are slow!" Their friend, West, mocked. "Hurry up, we are almost there! It will be awesome!"_

 _The teens arrived to an abandoned house and looked up at it._

 _"We are not entering there" Filbrick declared. "Are you crazy?!"_

 _"Come on, brother! Haunted house, haunted house!" He started chanting, and soon enough, the other boys joined._

 _"Oh god..." He sighed in defeat and followed them inside, just in time to see his friend use a knife to pick on the lock. The place was full of cobwebs and dust, with the abandoned furniture covered by white blankets._

 _West then made them stop in the living room of the house, and took a book out of his backpack and a flashlight. "My friends...We are here together because I'm going to share with you an enchanted book" he said, pointing at his face with the flashlight, which was not quite working because there was light in the room._

 _"This book contains an invocation spell to call a demon to our world!" The boy showed them the strange symbols and the words in latin._

 _"Where did you get this crap?" Frederick asked with a smile as his brother frowned._

 _"It's not crap!" West defended himself. "My aunt lives in Oregon and she says that an explorer found some weird symbols in a cave... Some locals say that you can call this demon and force him to do whatever you want!"_

 _"Really?! Awesome" Frederick gasped and his twin smacked his head._

 _"Ok...so...We have to draw a circle with a star...like this!" He showed the teens the book "And then, say the words...So...Who will do it? N-Not it!" He said and the teens' eyes widened._

 _"Not it!"_

 _"Not it!"_

 _"Not-DAMN!" Frederick cursed and his friends laughed._

 _"Fred, don't be stupid..." Filbrick warned but his careless brother blew a raspberry._

 _"Very mature, Fred"_

 _"It will be fine, I bet it doesn't even work" He drew the circle with chalk on the floor and placed the candles West handed him._

 _"You'll have a demonic servant, how cool is that?" West smiled and Filbrick frowned. He had a bad feeling about this..._

 _"Um...Ok" His brother clearly lacked common sense. "Ok, let's see if it works...so...Triangulum, entangulium? Vene-venifurious Faciem meam voco huic corpori universum vase praebeo. Meteforis venetisarium! dominamemus ventium. Veneforis ventisarium!"_

 _Filbrick frowned at the words he was hearing. He didn't know latin, but those didn't sound good, he didn't even know if he was saying the words correctly._

 _"Fred, stop!"_

 _As he said the enchantment, his eyes turned black and the teens screamed._

 _"egassem sdrawkcab!_

 _egassem sdrawkcab!_

 _egassem sdrawkcab!_

 _egassem sdrawkcab!"_

 _His body started shaking and Filbrick tried to help his brother, but he felt his feet were glued to the floor..._

 _"Frederick!"_

 _The candles were turned off and suddenly the room was much darker than it was minutes ago. The teens heard laughter in the room and Filbrick saw a triangular shadow moving behind his brother._

 _The laughter increased, deeper, evil and mocking, but still, they were frozen on spot. When they saw the twin again he was staring right at them, with huge yellow eyes with slit black pupils..._

 _He grinned madly. "Hi kids..."_

 _The three kids were paralyzed with fear._

 _Frederick stood up, a little unsteadily at first. "Wow! Hahaha..." He looked up at the kids, his twin gaping at him with big brown eyes. "You know...I have met MANY stupid humans before...But, hahaha! YOU! You take the cake!"_

 _"Your-" Frederick touched his chest. "Meat friend has just offered me his body voluntarily! I think you should learn how to read next time..." He clicked his tongue._

 _He walked around the paralyzed kids. "Where was I? Oh yes! My name is Bill Cipher! Nice ta meet ya! But maybe you knew that! Because you were trying to make me...your servant!" Bill laughed and soon his expression darkened. "I am NO servant you despicable meat sacks!"_

 _"AND CERTAINLY NOT OF A GROUP OF UNDERDEVELOPED APES!" He screamed. The windows of the room shattered in million pieces._

 _That was when the teens snapped of their trance._

 _"Let's get the hell out of here!" West grabbed his friend's wrist and tried pulling him to the door but he refused to._

 _"No! I won't leave without my brother!"_

 _The possessed teen lifted his hand with a bored expression and the door was shut close._

 _The boys turned to face him again. His hands were burning a blue fire which was clearly burning the boy's skin._

 _"We-We are so sorry!" The other boy apologized._

 _"Yes! Really! We are sorry! We-We were just playing around, sir..."_

 _Bill laughed. "Yeah, well..." He looked at his vessel's burnt hands and then at the boy. "No one plays with me" He flicked his wrist and the teen's neck turned around 180 degrees, falling dead to the floor._

 _"No! Frederick! Please! I know you are listening!" His twin pleaded. The possessed boy lifted the two boys in the air and threw them against a wall, glaring at them with glowing yellow eyes as he choked them._

 _"Stop screaming, boy!" The demon picked up the knife that was on the floor by the blade, cutting Frederick's hands in the process. "Or I swear I am not going to kill you painlessly!" He threatened._

 _He stabbed the knife on the boy's arm to keep it in place and picked up the book. "Wow! Haha! Pain is hilarious!"_

 _"N-no!" Filbrick choked, "Don't... hurt him!" The boy had his hands over his neck, trying to stop the invisible force around his neck. The demon raised an eyebrow and pulled out the knife._

 _"You mean, him?" Frederick approached West and slid his throat open. The blood splashed all over the twins' body and while Filbrick tried to scream, his twin was laughing out loud._

 _"Or...him?" He took the knife to his throat and slowly dragged the blade over his skin._

 _"NO! NO! Please! Please! No! I-I'd do anything! Just s-stop! Let my brother go... please" He begged with tears in his eyes, his face paler than normal._

 _The demon examined the lanky kid with his lips pursed. "Filbrick Steven Pines..." He clicked his tongue with an exaggerated smile. "Ya know...You might be useful...I have great plans in my schedule and ya might be my key pawn!" He let him go and Filbrick took a mouthful of air, gasping loudly. "Yeah, I need you alive..."_

 _"Let's make a deal..." Filbrick fell to the floor with a thud. "You want me to let your brother go, right?"_

 _"Please..."_

 _The demon smiled. "Deal...in exchange I need the twins you'll be having in 12 years..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I mean!" He laughed. "Not like I WANT them, WANT them...I just need them for my plan. The two will share a name. One is a genius, the other is destined to be their doom..." Bill laughed._

 _Filbrick frowned. He didn't understand any of this! What was his end of the deal then? "So...So...You just need my permission to use my kids?"_

 _"Exactly! Triangles! I couldn't have phrased it better!" The demon smiled._

 _The teen looked at the bleeding neck, arm and burnt hands of his brother. He didn't care about those babies, they weren't even born yet, he needed to save his twin! "And you let my brother go!"_

 _The kid's hand erupted in blue flames. "Do we have a deal?"_

 _Filbrick stared at the fire, he wanted to save his brother and after a bit of doubt, he quickly shook hands with him._

 _The fire disappeared and the demon laughed. He stabbed the knife on the vessel's stomach._

 _"NOOOO! WE HAD A DEAL!" Filbrick screamed desperately._

 _"Sorry kid!" The demon chuckled, dragging the knife along the chest to draw a triangle. "We never said he had to be alive! SEE YOU SOON!"_

 _The body of his brother fell to the floor, dead seconds ago, with his eyes bleeding as a puddle of blood formed under him._

 _"No! No! NO! Frederick! FREDERICK!"_

Filbrick woke up with a scream, gasping for air. He pulled at his hair and took mouthfuls of air to keep his breathing under control.

He glanced at his sons and one of them was shifting. "Pops..." It was Stanford "Bathroom..." He sleepily told him, sitting up and rubbing his eyes with six fingered fists.

"Now?" He whispered, taking his hands off his forehead, and when the little boy nodded, he sighed. He took him to the bathroom in silence; thanking Stanford was too tired to try to talk and give random scientific facts, and waited for him. He splashed water to his face, and took mouthfuls of air.

Filbrick closed his eyes tightly. He had been stupid...He didn't mean to. It was his fault. His sons were freaks because of his deal...He had been stupid...

"Dad, are you ok?" The young genius asked him worriedly and he gave him a sharp nod before leading him back to the waiting room.

Ford curled up next to his brothers once again and almost immediately fell asleep.

He looked at the smallest of the triplets sucking his finger with a disgusted grimace. No...Sebastian was that demon...He knew he was! He had to be! They had the same eye! That demon never said triplets...He covered his face with his hands. He hated him so much and he really couldn't help it.

His sole presence disgusted him, it enraged him! But it hurt.

Because, after all, he was his son...

What have I done...The man lamented. What was that demon going to do with his triplets? To his family?! Was Shermie going to be fine?

He should have never made that deal with that demon...He should have never played that stupid game...His brother would be alive right now...It was his fault...

-.-

Stanley was the first to wake up and remember why they were at the hospital. He yawned lazily and woke up his siblings. They opened their eyes tiredly and stretched like cats. Ford looked around for his glasses and blinked a few times.

"Where's Pops?" Stanley asked, noticing the serious man was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm hungry" Sebas moaned, putting his hands over his belly.

Ford approached a receptionist and standing on his tiptoes to see over the huge counter, he asked. "Excuse me, have you seen our father? He is tall and has brown hair and a mustache"

His triplets approached too and the nurse cooed at the identical triplets...who weren't that identical now that she thought about it...

"We came here like super early because our mom is pregnant" Stanley added.

"Maybe he is with her already, what's your mommy's name?"

"Kari Pines" Sebas told her.

"Oh yes! He left about an hour ago, he didn't want to wake you up" She told the little boys fondly. "Do you want me to take you with your mom?"

The three brothers nodded and followed the woman by the clean, white hallways.

"I'm hungry..." Sebas complained again, glaring at his stomach which continued growling. He hadn't eaten dinner last night because he had been grounded and now he was hurting!

"Maybe your daddy can take you three to the cafeteria for you to eat something" The woman offered but Sebas huffed. As if Filbrick was going to give him anything...He preferred to starve to death than asking the mean man something...

They eventually stopped behind a door and the nurse knocked. "Mrs. Pines? Your kids are here"

"Come in..." Came the soft voice of the mother and the nurse opened the door for the kids before leaving.

"Sh..." She warned with a smile as the children entered to the room. She was sitting on her bed, looking tired but smiling as she breastfed the newborn.

"Mom..."Stanley smiled, walking quickly to her side. She was holding a bundle of blue blankets in her arms. Filbrick was sitting next to her on a chair, reading a magazine and trying to keep his gaze on it when the triplets entered to the room.

"Is that..." Stanford gaped. The three crowded on the opposite side of the bed with awe, Sebastian begrudgingly following his brothers with his arms crossed, looking down and refusing to acknowledge the baby.

"This is your little brother...Sherman" The woman said lovingly.

Both Stans wrinkled their noses at the name.

Sherman stopped drinking when he heard new voices and turned to look at the new faces with innocence.

"He is so tiny..." Stanford cooed and both kids tried to climb to the bed to see him.

"Wait. Filbrick, can you take him so the kids can see him better?"

The man sighed loudly and put his magazine aside. He carefully took the infant from her arms and when he was sure he was secure, he cradled him for a little bit before placing the tiny burrito in his plastic crib.

Sebastian felt something in his chest he didn't quite understand. Did Filbrick carry him like that when he was born? He couldn't remember...

 _I am his son too! He thought. Or wasn't he? Why can't he like me just a little bit? I don't understand why he hates me so much..._

 _'hey!' Bill snarled. 'Don't think in that bullshit, Sebastian! We don't care what that idiot thinks!'_

Sebastian nodded. Right. He didn't care. He might be a stupid human now but he wouldn't allow himself to fall even lower by dwelling with stupid emotions such as this one...

His brothers had gone to see the newborn who was curiously looking at them.

"He is so cute!" Stanley squealed, grabbing his tiny gloved hands and taking it off to see his hands. He had ten fingers in total like him.

Sebastian casted a glance at the baby and frowned. No he wasn't! He was red and wrinkled and-and he looked like a raisin and he was bald!

"I'm Stanley, and this is your other older brother, Stanford" The boy introduced himself. "I'm the oldest"

"For, like, 8 minutes" Ford deadpanned. "It really isn't a big difference, besides, I'm the most intelligent!" He told his baby brother who wasn't really interested.

"But I am the strongest!" Lee gasped. "The alpha triplet!" He shouted.

The infant whimpered. Soon enough, he was wailing and the kids winced.

"Stanley! Stanford!" Filbrick shouted and they scrambled away as quick as possible.

""We-We didn't hurt him!"" They said at unison.

As the man scolded the Stans and Kari was trying to call his attention to bring her the baby, Sebastian walked toward the noisy, stupid, loud, bothering baby and glared.

"I hate you..." Sebastian murmured and the baby sniffed, his loud wails turning into quiet whimpers. He blinked at his funny looking older brother and adorably grabbed one of his fingers in his tiny hand. Seb tried to escape but couldn't.

That only served to enrage him more.

* * *

 **Sherms is officially born! Next chapter will be Seb trying to get used to him xD Review please I love to read what you think, follow, favorite and pm me if you want and see you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6- a tale of 3 boys

**HI! MERRY PAST CHRISTMAS! I WANTED TO PUBLISH YESTERDAY BUT YOU KNOW, FAMILY. Ok. I hope you enjoy this :3**

* * *

Sebastian knew since he saw the red wrinkled face of his brother, that his whole family was doomed.

They spent a few hours in the room, before the new parents' family came to the room, carrying flowers and presents.

Filbrick's family was annoying, to say the least. Seb and his triplets hated their cousins who always bothered them when adults weren't looking, they hated Filbrick's father, because he always made inappropriate comments about them, and they hated both of Filbrick's siblings.

Maybe the Stans were uncomfortable, but Seb hated their guts.

"Look at this precious baby! He is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen!" Aunt Fiona cried, holding the crying infant in her arms while Kari's eye twitched.

She refused to hold the triplets when they were babies...

The only good thing was when mom's family came. Her friends came and greeted them, not like Filbrick's family who acted as if the triplets weren't even there, their cousins were fun to be with and Nona Diana would never make fun of them! She spoke Italian, very little English, but the Stans enjoyed spending time with her. Seb usually held conversations with her when no one was watching.

Uncle Kevin actually listened to Seb when he was crying in hunger (while the beast he had as a father told him to shut up) and took them to eat something. He even offered to take the triplets with his family the days Kari was going to be in the hospital.

"It is going to be like a sleepover!" Their younger cousin, Fiorella, announced and her older brother chuckled.

The triplets were taken home to pack some clothes and then went to their uncle's house. He had a backyard and a swing there!

"I hope you don't mind sharing a room" Uncle Kevin said sheepishly.

"Nope!" The brothers said at unison. There were two beds and the man offered to put an extra, but joining the two beds was enough for the triplets.

By the time they were finished, it was almost lunch time and their aunt started serving the plates.

"Guys! Guys! Do you want to play with me?" The 9 yr old showed them her dolls and the Stans grimaced.

"No! That's for girls!" Stan grimaced and Fiorella pouted.

"I'll play!" Seb exclaimed and his cousin squealed, grabbing his six fingered hand to drag him away but her dad stopped her.

"Ah, ah!, first we will eat, pumpkin" He picked up the small girl and she squealed happily. Uncle Kevin put her on his shoulders and as father and daughter laughed, he took her to the table. The Pines triplets watched the scene with an unreadable expression.

Huh...So that was having a Dad who actually cared...

"Kiddos, what are you waiting for?" Their uncle called them and they awkwardly rushed to the table, sitting down. Once there and having their family's eyes on them, they felt really out of place.

The family of four suddenly closed their eyes and the triplets looked at each other. Suddenly it clicked when they saw the sign of the cross they were making. Right. Praying. They didn't do that at home...Their aunt started thanking for the food and the triplets awkwardly repeating 'Amen' when they finished.

"So, kiddos, are you excited for your little brother?" Uncle Kevin asked his nephews when everyone started eating. He couldn't help but notice the crestfallen expression his youngest nephew showed.

"Yeah!" Stan roared. "I'm going to teach him football and boxing and baseball and all the sports I know and he will be super strong"

"I know he will like science too! I'll teach him everything I know and we are going to make a huge telescope because SOMEONE didn't want to do it with me!" He looked accusingly at Stanley.

"But I said we can now!"

"No, I don't want to do it with you anymore" Ford stuck his tongue playfully.

"Oh, trust me. Younger siblings are a bother, just like the critter I have next to me" The young teen smirked and his sister shrieked a loud "Mommy!"

"And you, Seb?" His aunt asked and the usually hyperactive boy looked up from his fork. He simply shrugged and didn't say anything.

"Oh, you will die!" Jacob told them with his mouth full of food. "Babies cry all day! And you will have to change their dirty diapers! My friend had a little brother a few months ago and he says it is hell! Start saying bye to your mommy because she will be so busy with him you will practically disappear" The teen told his little cousins who seemed mildly horrified.

"Jacob, can you just eat?!" The man spat and the teen shrugged, taking another bite to his mouth.

 _'You heard him, boy...If you three will disappear, imagine who will be the least important of you?'_

 _Me..._ The boy said in his mind, suddenly not hungry anymore.

After lunch, the Stans left with their older cousin to the Arcade, excited because it had the new games of Donkey Kong and Mario Bros! And as promised, Seb allowed his younger cousin to drag him to her room.

The first thing he registered when he entered to her room was the huge amount of pink. The walls, the bed, the carpets, the desk, everything was pink! The second thing...

"You have a lot of toys" Seb commented, looking at the huge collections of barbies and stuffed toys she had. There was a huge doll house, a fake little kitchen too. They didn't have much toys, in his room the only existing toy was the beheaded bear he destroyed in kindergarten and took home because it was going to be thrown away. Filbrick thought toys were a waste of money. Of course for some birthdays mom got them some toys like cars and action figurines for them to share, and Stan made some stuff to play with, but they had never owned as many toys as her!

"No! My friend Susan has more! She has a hugeeeee stuffed pony and I asked my Daddy for one but he said no!" The girl whined bratly. "Well, what do we play?!"

Seb shrugged, still ignoring the _norma_ l human ways of playing (he doubted she would want to blow up some dolls in the garden) and she ran to her closet.

"Well, I can give you a make up!" Fiorella exclaimed happily and brought a box full of make-up her mom probably didn't want.

"You know how to do that?" Seb knew about make-up. Mom wore it all the time, she loved make-up.

"Of course!" The 9yr old said. "Ok, I'll paint your lips!" She giggled and Seb confusedly let her paint his face. He felt the lipstick sticky and he wanted to rub his eyes but the girl didn't let him.

"You look pretty!" She giggled and handed him a mirror. Seb frowned at the exaggerated amount of make-up on his face and heard Bill laughing loudly in his mind.

"I'll paint yours too! I have seen Mom do it all the time!" The boy smiled. He repeated the same process his cousin did on his face. Fiorella gave him a red nail polish and asked him if he wanted.

"Oh, I know how to paint my nails! I have a black one at home" He painted his nails when his parents weren't home though and then washed them away. He didn't want them to get angry.

"Yay! So will you paint mine?"

When both kids had their awful make up and tiny nails done, Fiorella gave him a doll.

"Ok, we will take Barbie to the Salon because she is having a date with Ken and her best friend, that's you, will help her get ready" The girl instructed and Seb giggled and laughed.

The two kids played and created the most sophisticated story Sebastian Pines could imagine.

He grabbed the purple teddy bear with a hat and made it float in front of the doll his cousin held. "So, Barbie, let's make a deal! I can get that boy you love sooo much to look at you, but I need something in return" He hissed, making his voice sound as evil as possible. (Something hard for him now, his voice was impossibly adorable)

"You really can do that?" Fiorella moved her doll. "And what do I have to give to you?"

"Well...I...I..." Seb pouted, not knowing what to say when suddenly an idea came to him. "I want a doll!"

Fiorella looked at him. "Why would Walter want a doll?"

"This is not Walter, Fiorella!" Seb face palmed. "This is a demon! And you have to accept the deal or just accept you will die alone!"

"Ok, ok, Walter the demon. I accept the deal"

Seb smiled widely and extended the bear's paw for a handshake. The doll shook hands and Seb laughed loudly, making his cousin nervous. He snatched the doll from her hand and she shouted.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, kid! You are my doll, now!" He laughed, jumping to her bed.

Fiorella shrieked and tried to get her doll away. "NO! That wasn't the deal!"

"Yes, yes it was! I asked for a doll, and you never said it couldn't be Barbie!" He stuck his tongue out and shook the doll in front of his cousin's face.

The girl chased Seb around her room for a while until she managed to tackle him to the ground, taking her doll back.

"The deal is broken" She stuck her tongue out but giggled softly. She helped him stand up and the game reassumed again.

"Ok, this is Barbie's chance to talk to Ken and he is going to be in that party of the popular kids, so we have to change her!" She informed him and Sebastian nodded. "So, hand me her ribbon and that shirt!"

The boy grimaced as the Barbie was given a red shirt, with green leggings with a purple ribbon and red high heels. "Hey, wait! She looks horrible, she won't call Ken's attention if she looks like a hobo" The boy accused.

His cousin looked at her doll and frowned. She didn't see anything wrong. "So what should she wear?"

Seb looked among the thousands of clothes his cousin owned and hummed. She had this long ugly white dress, long earrings for dolls, boots with heels, a pink coat and neon pink pants. This could work.

He went to her table and grabbed scissors as his cousin shouted. "No! What are you going to do!?"

"Fix her" The former demon shrugged and cut the long ugly white dress. The younger girl watched nervously. He cut the coat too, making it shorter and wondering who the hell made these ugly cheap clothes.

He first untied the Barbie's blond hair and disheveled a bit, knowing older girls liked it like that. He dressed the naked Barbie with the short white dress, the pink leggings, white boots and used the purple ribbon as a belt. "There! Now she doesn't look horrible. Thank me later" He shrugged.

His cousin squealed in joy, adoring the new look of her doll. She put on the earrings and squealed. "Thank you, Sebas! You are a fashion genius!"

He smiled slightly at the praise, feeling his cheek warming up. Stupid blood unable to flow normally...

"When you are older, you should make clothes! Everyone would love them" Fiorella told him firmly but didn't wait for a response. "Now, fix Ken too!" She giggled.

At some point, the two kids heard their brothers returning and they went to the living room to meet them. The three boys were panting and with their clothes dirty and slightly scratched.

"What in the world happened to you?!" Their aunt shouted.

"You don't wanna know..." Jacob shook his head as his younger cousins laughed loudly. He saw his last cousin and shrieked. "Dude! What the he-heck happened to you?!" He screamed horrified.

The Stans laughed. "You are wearing make-up!" Lee mocked and Seb tilted his head when his aunt screamed shocked.

"Oh god, Sebastian, no!" She knelt in front of her nephew. "You are a boy, you can't wear make-up like that, honey! Fiorella, why did you paint his face?" She scolded.

"We were playing..."

The young teen couldn't take it anymore and grabbed his cousin's wrist, missing how he slightly flinched. "Come on, little weirdo, I'll help you clean that up before my dad comes" He smiled at him, making sure he didn't take the nickname wrong.

Seb pouted. What was with everyone prohibiting him what he wanted to do?! First the skirt, then sports, then knitting and now playing? Urgh! He didn't understand humans!

The first night sleeping away from home wasn't as traumatic for the triplets as their uncles thought it would be. The triplets brushed their teeth, put on their Pj's and dropped dead the moment they hit the pillow. That's why when Kevin woke up in the middle of the night to bring water and found Seb whimpering softly in the living room he was surprised.

"Hey...Champion. What's wrong, buddy?" He startled the boy when he spoke and he quickly wiped his tears away.

"Nothing..." He mumbled. Seb couldn't believe how stupid he had been. He didn't want to call anyone's attention and he just got caught by his uncle... "Sorry, I'm going to my room now..."

The man sat down next to his youngest nephew. The boy had been pretty quiet, except for when he played, and knowing his hyperactive personality, he knew something was wrong.

"Is something bothering, buddy?" He put a hand over his shoulder and quickly took it away when his nephew flinched. He shook his head worriedly.

"I guess you miss mom, don't you?"

The boy looked thoughtful and shrugged, rubbing his brown eye with a six fingered fist.

The auto-proclaimed godfather (even when they weren't baptized) of the triplets hugged his nephew closer as the boy grabbed the fabric of his t-shirt tightly, hiccupping.

"Can you tell me what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

"No..." He didn't consider talking to Bill as a nightmare...It was more like a bad moment in his mind.

"Um...Are you worried about the baby?"

Sebastian gritted his teeth, tensing up and his uncle understood.

"Oh, you don't want to have a little brother do you?"

Seb sniffed. "No...My mom will forget me..."

"Son, that won't happen" The man assured the boy but he shook his head stubbornly.

"Jacob said so...And-And I know she just won't want me anymore...That dumb baby has five fingers and-and he can see by both eyes...and his eyes are normal" His voice broke at the last part and he sobbed, covering his face.

"No, son...Hey, don't cry...Come on, you are a big boy..." He patted his back comfortingly, as the little boy cried.

Seb hated every bit of this. He hated when he couldn't control his own damn body! He was better with possessed vessels! He hated acting so fragile, so helpless, so...human...

"There is nothing wrong with being different, buddy" He showed him his lighting like birthmark. "It is what makes us special...Your mom-"

"You don't-you don't have to be here if you don't want to..." The kid told his uncle, who seemed surprised at the boy's words. "I know I am a monster and I don't like pity"

"It's not pity, son" Kevin said. "I am telling the truth. And you aren't a monster" He told him firmly. "Your eye, or your hands, or how you look doesn't define you! I don't see Stanford having problems with his hands like you have"

"Ha!" Seb snorted. "He is even more insecure than me about it" He told his uncle, who choked awkwardly at the declaration. "He hates them and kids sometimes bother him but Stan and me punch them in the face...So they go bother just me, but it is better because Sixer is left alone"

"Listen kiddo..." The man sighed tiredly. "Your mom is a liar, and we all have come to accept it at some point" The boy nodded. "But she adores you so much. You can't even start to imagine it"

"But she will stop..." Seb stubbornly told him. "Why tolerate me when she has a normal baby now? S-Stanford doesn't even seem weird...But everyone who sees me starts whispering and talking"

He didn't care what others think of him though...At all...

The man stood up and walked toward a shelf. Sebastian drew his knees closer to his chest and watched him. He sat down next to his nephew again and showed him the photo album. It was full of pictures of his kids but at the end there was one different.

"I took this picture the day I went to visit your mom at the hospital. Obviously you don't remember"

Seb coughed awkwardly. Suuure. He didn't remember...

He took it out of the plastic cover and gave it to the boy to look at it closer. His mom was laying on the bed smiling. There were three cribs next to her with two sleeping newborns on them and in her arms she was holding an identical baby.

"That's me..." Seb said, running his six fingered hand over baby him. He had his eyes opened, unusual for a newborn baby and his left eye glowed yellow.

"You can imagine the shock of the nurses when they saw you" Kevin chuckled. "I was surprised myself! It was such a strange condition and no one knew what you had..." He lifted his nephew's chin to meet his brown eye. "But your mom loved you the moment she saw you...Don't think that your brother will take that away from you"

The boy smiled at how his mom carried him. He was so much different than his brothers. Babies shouldn't be opening their eyes that big, he had been really weird since the beginning...But mom still carried him...

His uncle took his smile as if he was feeling better. "I think we need to go to sleep, kiddo, ok? You want to keep the photo?"

The boy nodded and he got down from the couch, allowing his uncle to guide him back to the guest room.

When he climbed to the bed, careful not to wake up the Stans, he sighed. Maybe Bill was wrong...He was weird but that didn't mean the baby was going to replace him...right? He hugged the photo to his chest and fell asleep, wondering if all humans were this insecure or just him...

Mom was allowed to leave the hospital after some days, and uncle Kevin, who had been taking them to the hospital to visit their mom for some hours, dropped them definitely in the hospital that day. She had the tiny infant in her arms and greeted them happily.

Filbrick frowned when he saw his sons, as if he really thought they were going to leave but didn't let his emotions show. He put the baby seat in the middle of the backseat, leaving Sebastian trying (and failing) not to glare at the small baby. The insecurity was still there but he tried hard to remember his uncle's words. The radio was turned on and Crazy Little Thing Called Love started playing.

The newborn started wailing loudly and everyone cringed, turning off the car's radio.

The yellow eyed kid's hate increased tenfold. This time he didn't care if he was going to replace him or not. How dare he hate Queen!?

Once home, Sherman was installed in his new room. Sebastian, standing by the door, glared as Kari fed him, humming him a lullaby.

That had been HIS song as a baby!

 _'Aww... Was...'_

"Mom...That is my song! You can't sing it to him!" He whined.

"How do you know I sang you this?" Kari asked her son, whose eyes widened a little.

"uh..." He didn't have to answer because the Stans entered to the room, eager to hold their baby brother and pushing each other to be the first one.

The two boys sat down and their brother was placed in each of their arms. He sobbed all the time he was carried.

Sebastian, running out of his non-existent patience, angrily told him mom to make him shut up and she laughed, making an incredibly FUN comment about how similar the two of them are.

"You cried a lot too, probably even more than Sherman, sweetie" His brothers laughed as the yellow eyed kid blushed. He hadn't been crying! He had been complaining about the unfair deal that giant pink...thing did!

"You want to carry him too?"

Sebastian screamed. "NO! You put that close to me and I'll drop him from the window!" he threatened and left stomping his feet, meaning even word he said. When he was safe behind the door of the attic, he suddenly hiccupped and burst into tears. His mom was already comparing him with that horrible baby! She was going to replace him for real! He knew it...

 _'You really thought she loved you?! You are a demon, Sebastian! A monster! Monsters aren't loved! You are incapable of giving and receiving love!' Bill laughed_

He wasn't so sure about that...Because it wouldn't hurt if he didn't love his mom...

The Stans' excitement for their little brother disappeared when that night at 2:34am Sherman woke up screaming and wailing for food.

Seb, being in the attic, could barely hear the wails his baby brother mastered and smirked to himself imagining Stan and Ford trying to cover their ears with their pillows, moaning and grimacing at the unbearable sound.

His theory was proved one night when, with bags under their eyes, and pillows under their arms, the Stans knocked at his door and without a word climbed to his bed.

Their last month of summer was spent like that, having to hear that annoying baby crying, and crying and crying!

Stan was actually wishing to be back to school in September!

Kari knew one baby was nothing to what she had to endure taking care of the triplets, but it was exhausting having Sebastian crying along with the baby.

She couldn't understand! She had heard of jealously from the first born toward the new baby but this was getting ridiculous!

He broke things, kicked the chairs, pushed his brothers and made noise and screamed just to call her attention. She had surprised him uncountable times by now with knives and forks close to Sherman's crib. And since the last time he actually managed to make a little cut in his cheek, she had had to take him with her everywhere.

And that just seemed to bother the youngest triplet even more.

He just threw a tantrum because she was bathing Sherman...He was 10 years old! He wasn't in the age to throw himself to the floor, kicking and hitting the floor with his fists.

"NOOO!" He sobbed. "No! Don't bathe him!"

"Sebastian! Stop! Don't you see this is absurd?!"

"I don't want it here!" The boy threw a hair comb to the bathtub and it almost hit the infant.

"Enough! I'm tired of you, Sebastian! FILBRICK!"

The kid paled. "N-No! Mommy, don't call him!" He cried.

"Then behave!" She pleaded. "Son, I don't understand-"

His father entered to the bathroom, dark glasses on his face and usual hat over his brown hair. Looking grumpier and angrier than usual. "What"

The boy choked with a sob. "Nothing..." _God, I'm so pathetic..._

"Tell your son to behave with his brother! He's starting to throw things at him!" She really should have worded better that, but she was tired, dealing with Sebastian was exhausting!

Sebastian didn't have to be told twice when the man simply said "To your room" As he didn't seem to be in the mood to deal with him either.

 _'Circles, you are such a bother! Filbrick doesn't even want to hit you!' Bill cackled._

He hid under his bed, shivering. His yellow eye glowed in the darkness as his sight blurred with the tears in his brown eye.

Sebastian didn't know what was happening to him...He didn't want to act like that...He had tried to tolerate the infant...But-But he really couldn't help hating him! It's been almost a month now and he missed the time he spent with him mom...Now she always was with that annoying snotty brat!

While Fez and Sixer went to their activities during summer, training, or classes of any kind, he stayed with mom at home, because he wasn't allowed to practice anything. He barely went to the park or to the beach with his brothers when they were free.

He loved spending time with his mom though...While she worked on the phone, he napped over her, listening to her heartbeat just like he did as a baby. When she sew or knit, he watched as she told him how her mom taught her and the stuff she did for them as babies. While she cooked, he helped, peeling peas or potatoes, or making juice. And even better, when she made cookies, he helped breaking the eggs and mixing and pouring the chocolate chips over the mixture.

This summer they didn't do anything...And now that the baby was here, he felt they weren't going to do this anymore...

It didn't matter what he did, he was pushing his mom away, and getting her to hate him every day more...

 _"I'm tired of you!"_ He heard her voice in his mind and he hiccupped.

She wasn't going to love him as before...He was going to kill that brat, just like he should have done with Fez and Sixer, he wasn't going to be soft this time! He was going to end up with a hole in his 'wittle chubby tummy' and a knife decorating his forehead! And then Kari was going to be just HIS!

"HAHAHAHAHA!" The child started laughing maniacally as Bill laughed even louder in his mind "HAHAHHA-OOWW!" He was about to get from under his bed when he hit his head against the wooden boards of his bed, hard.

He whimpered, taking his finger to his mouth to bite on it as he rubbed the aching spot of his head. "Pain is hilarious..." He mumbled, not actually believing it this time.

As months passed, the boys, aka Ford and Stan, learnt to bear their bedroom neighbor and unknown to them, their triplet missed their night visits.

They got incredibly attached to their little brother (even when he was uncomfortable around them) and helped their mom to take care of him. Diaper duty was solely on her! Always! But they could help to change his clothes, to bathe him (with their mom's help) and give him his bottle.

That had proved to be quite the obstacle for Seb to get rid of the brat...He found them most of the time in the baby's room, HIS ROOM, cooing at him and making him laugh and showing him toys and books.

The fifth grader almost managed to take his plan into action, knife in his hand and a huge sadistic smile as the baby gurgle at him happily.

"You ruined my life!" He told the infant sucking his thumb. "Now I'll end yours!" He told him.

(Un)fortunately, his triplets entered to the room. "What are you doing?"

The boy yelped and the first thought he had was to stick the knife into his arm, smiling widely at the immense pain. His left eye started twitching. "Nothing!"

Ford and Stan shrieked high pitched in horror. "MOOOOM!"

Now, with stitches in his right arm and a white bandage he was being scolded by Kari. The poor woman didn't know what to do with her son anymore. He was sobbing, but she knew it wasn't because he stuck a damn knife into his arm.

She had tried talking with her youngest triplet, trying to explain to him that her love hadn't changed, that she loved them all the same, but the 10 year old was stubborn as a mule!

She tried to get him to interact with the baby (under close supervision that is) but he always refused and shouted, ignoring her or hitting himself if she was with Sherman. But it was the same reaction when she was away from him with Sherman.

Seb knew he was been a brat, ignoring his mom when she called him, or refusing to bring something for her, but he couldn't help it! Just seeing that stupid baby smile close to his mom made his blood boil!

"Sebas..." She sighed when he raised his arms to be picked up. "No, I can't pick you up anymore"

That got the boy to start sobbing. "You don't want me anymore"

"Oh come on, Sebastian!" She shouted and the boy flinched. "What do I have to do to make you understand that that is not true!?"

"Return Sherman to the hospital" The boy mumbled biting his finger. The woman took his finger out of his mouth and replied.

"I am not doing that"

"Then you are just telling me you don't want me anymore! Because you prefer him before me!" He shrieked and ran away, missing the worried look in his mom's green eyes.

-.

Some months passed and in the Pines' residence they lived in a chaotic neutral environment. Sebastian didn't tolerate the baby, but wasn't trying to kill him either.

School started a few months ago and Sebastian was doing homework with his brothers. Key word: doing. He couldn't concentrate in the boring homework as millions of thoughts appeared in his hyperactive mind, his leg bouncing up and down.

He had had the same dream for a while now, a memory playing in his mind while he slept, but as much as he would like to remember he just couldn't see what it was! He tried going to his Mindscape too, going there and seeing them directly was easier with Bill2 close, but he hadn't been in there for months...

Even Bill 2 didn't want him anymore...Great.

He looked up from the same triangle (no, it wasn't Bill, Bill didn't have that odd shape) he had been drawing for days, and glanced at the window. A huge smile appeared in his face and he gasped.

"It is snowing!" He suddenly shouted, and his brothers jumped startled. Stanley had been drawing dinosaurs in his paper and Ford was finishing writing his sentences in neat handwriting.

"Snow!" Fez roared and followed his triplet outside.

Ford looked at his brothers' incomplete homework and frowned. "Guys! You haven't finished!" He shouted.

Stan returned and dragged his brother outside.

Children were receiving the snow happily, grabbing the forming piles of white snow and throwing it around. They joined on the fun as snow quickly piled up on the streets and adults groaned.

Filbrick came out of the store, glaring at the snow falling from the sky and looked for the triplets who were supposed to be inside studying!

"Stanford!"

The boy with glasses looked up but was smacked in the head by a snowball and fell face first to the ground.

"Oops?" Stan and Seb smiled sheepishly. Ford stood up, shook the snow off him and looked at his father with worry.

"y-Yes, father?"

"Here. Now"

He quickly stood up and immediately entered to the store with him, leaving his brothers curiously waiting outside.

The triplets waited for their brother but Stanford never came. Stan looked up at the sky darkening and after trying to talk with his youngest triplet, he dragged a whining Seb inside.

Then entered by the 'employees only' door of the pawnshop, which leads directly to their house, and the first thing Seb did was sniff the air like a dog.

He smiled widely, showing off his pointy teeth and the gap he had between his teeth. His brother seemed to smell the same because both looked at each other and screamed. "HOT CHOCOLATE!"

"You had been out for too long!" Kari scolded, no baby in sight, probably napping. "Come on, get in and put on a jacket or something!"

She served them chocolate in their favorite cups (red and yellow, Stanford had blue) and Sebastian smiled at his mom for the treat. She stroked their cheeks and left, probably to look for Sherman. When she was gone, the yellow eyed kid sneaked into the kitchen and took out marshmallows from a hidden drawer. He gave some to his brother and put some others in his pocket to give to Sixer when they saw him.

"How did you know that?" Stan gaped in awe. His brother just winked with a chuckle.

"Where's Pointdexter?" They looked around and realized the living room, where the three had been doing HW, was empty. Sebastian had a bad feeling.

"Let's go to your room" He told Stan and he nodded.

"Bro? Are you in there?" Stan asked. Silence. He tried turning the knob but it was locked "Can we come in? Please, tell us what happened..." Seb rolled his eyes and kicked the door with his foot several times.

"Open the damn door, Sixer!" He shouted.

They hear steps, bare feet steps, the lock clicking and then the knob turning. The boy who opened the door was covered from head to toe in his blanket, even his face.

"What do you want?" Ford mumbled from under the blanket, making his triplets raise an eyebrow.

"Nice outfit" Lee commented and Sebastian hit his head for the stupid comment.

Ford didn't answer and threw himself to Stanley's bunk bed, without the energy to climb to his own.

Sebas glanced at the untouched blue cup of chocolate on the table. This was weird. Fordsie loved chocolate...

"Nothing...can you just go?" His sibling with glasses asked rather angrily. Seb wasn't going to tolerate shit today and snatched the cover from Stanford, who shrieked loudly and high pitched when he found himself exposed.

His brothers gasped loudly and he quickly hid his face with the pillow, but the other boys already saw him.

"What happened to you?!" Lee shouted and Ford looked down, not bothering to cover his face they already saw. The boy wasn't wearing his glasses; he had a huge mark on his cheek, softly bruised, and a nasty scratch that definitely had been bleeding.

"Ford, what happened?!" Stanley all but shrieked. Ford flinched and fidgeted with his six fingered hands. His triplets sat down next to him and that made him break down in tears.

"Dad..."

"I'll kill him" Sebastian stood up, scanning the room for something he could use.

"Sit down, Sebastian" Stanley growled, pulling him down again. He was furious too but he was controlling himself for Ford and Seb's sake.

"What. Happened" He demanded Stanford and he hiccupped a few times before he could speak.

"Well...I-I went inside because he-he called me..." Ford hid his hands behind his back.

 _Flashback_

 _"What the fuck is this Stanford!?" Was the first thing the man said when he entered. He shoved the paper to his face and the boy whimpered._

 _Ford looked at the C and suddenly his sight was blurry. He had really hoped he wouldn't find out..._

 _"M-My exam..."_

 _"Weren't you intelligent?! Uh?!" Filbrick smacked his head, just meaning to scared him, not actually hurt him..._

 _"Are you stupid now?! Do you want to be treated like a stupid boy!? Uh!? Do you want me to treat you as the stupid of your brother!?"_

 _"N-No! I-I am intelligent! I'm sorry!" The little boy sobbed, his whole body trembling in fear. "I am not stupid! I-I am sorry, father..."_

 _"It is the ONLY thing you are good at!" He spat. "The only thing you can do to make it_ _up for being a freak!"_

 _The child looked up at his father gaping. He-He had never called him that...He had called Sebastian names since he could remember but-but never him..._

 _"Another grade like this Stanford and you stop going to school!" He threatened and the boy's tears finally streamed down his cheeks._

 _"I want to go!" He pleaded. He loved school, he loved learning!_

 _Filbrick smacked his head again. "It doesn't seem like it"_

 _"Yes I want!"_

 _The man smiled slightly. The boy was too easy to bother that he couldn't help it. He was weak, both mentally and physically, something Stanley was much better than him. He grabbed Stanford's glasses from him and the child whimpered. "I think I'm taking your glasses. Seeing as you are turning stupid, you don't need them anymore"_

 _"N-No!" The boy sobbed. "I-I am not stupid! I am sorry! Dad! Dad...Please" He begged, rubbing his eyes frantically._

 _"Yes you are, that grade proves me your brain isn't as impressive as we thought"_

 _Ford stayed silent, or as silent as someone crying their eyes out could be. Filbrick deadpanning gave him his glasses and Ford put them on immediately. He wasn't stupid! He wasn't stupid! He wasn't stupid!_

 _"M-May I go now, father?" The child asked fearfully, glancing at the window and suddenly not wanting to play anymore..._

 _"No. Listen" the man was serious again, pulling out his keys from his pocket. "Tomorrow we are going to go to my brother's house for Hannukah so tell your brother"_

 _"But we have school..." He fearfully told him. The man was already on the couch again, reading the newspaper._

 _"Wasn't I clear enough, Stanford?"_

 _Ford fearfully approached. "I-I have a homework to present the following day! I-I can't miss school!"_

 _"No" Filbrick didn't even look at his son, whom he had scared about grades only minutes ago. "His house is in New York, it will take hours to get there, it's just one day"_

 _Stanford couldn't understand. He was asking him good grades but didn't want him to go to school?! "No! Please! Please! I need to do my presentation! Please!" The boy started shouting desperately, his hands trembling. "I will get a bad grade! Please!"_

 _"Stop crying, boy!" His father stood up and slapped him, this time hard._

 _Ford screamed, louder than he should have because of a slap. He took his tiny hands to his cheek, not understanding why it was hurting so much!_

 _"Do you want to cry!? I'll give you something to cry for, Stanford! We are going and that's it!"_

 _Ford nodded quickly, trying in vain to hold back his tears._

 _"Pick your shit up from the table"_

 _The boy quickly grabbed his brothers' books and his and took them to his room. When he took his hands from his cheek he saw blood on it and panicked. The little boy went to the bathroom and saw the gash on his cheek. "What?" He murmured, before clean the bleeding cut. He remembered the keys his father had in his hands. Dad didn't know he hurt him this bad...It was his fault... He-He was been annoying..._

 _He grabbed one of the books he had been reading for him homework and hit under the blankets of Stan's bed, without the energy to climb to his. He hugged the book close and repeated what he read "The-The planet Earth's layers start with-with the atmosphere, followed by the lithosphere and-and" he touched his throbbing cheek and whimpered._

"Ford?"

The triplet with glasses shook his head to clear his mind. "Re-Remember...Remember that exam...You didn't-s-study for be-because you had been in a-a football game?" He looked at Stan, and the boy's glare softened. "And-And I helped you?"

"Yes..." Stan said softly. Sebastian looked at them confused. He wasn't in their class, he didn't know what happened...

"I-I completed your exam for you...right? I-I didn't finish mine be-because I thought I had finish when I started helping you...and-and I got a bad grade and-and Dad found out my exam" Ford was a sobbing mess by now.

"He hit you...for THAT?!" Sebastian roared, his yellow eye glowing with rage.

"N-No..."

Seb and Stan stopped. "What?"

Ford shook his head. "He-He told me that-that we were going to Uncle Frank's house for Hanukah and-and I was annoying him and-and he hit me accidentally"

"Accidentally?" Stan raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. He knew Dad, and he didn't hit 'accidentally'

"He had his keys in his hand but he didn't mean to, it was my fault..."

Stan hugged his brother when he started crying again while Sebastian fumed in rage. How dare he hit Sixer like that! He had him to retaliate in anger with! He shouldn't bother his brothers if he could hit HIM!

"He called me weird, Lee..." Ford whispered, trying to stop the flow of tears. He had never felt so embarrassed about himself in his house...

"You aren't weird, Ford" Stan reassured, hugging his distressed brother tightly. "And who cares if you were anywhere?! You are cool just being you, bro" The boy smiled.

Seb put one of the marshmallows he stole in Ford's mouth. "Be happy!"

Stanley smiled, and timidly Ford smiled, chewing the fluffy candy. The three boys laughed, the three of them having gaps between their teeth.

"Wait" Seb's smile suddenly dropped. "You said Hannukah?!"

His brothers came to the same realization. Jewish holidays meant having to see Filbrick's side of his family, which meant having to see their cousins...

They groaned in unison and hid under Stanley's blanket.

The following day, December 8th and the 8th day of Hannukah, while everyone decorated their houses with Christmas lights, and kids talked excitedly about the presents Santa was going to bring them, the Pines triplets grumpily got inside the car in the afternoon, armed with their bags full of clothes and toys.

Sebas carried in his hands his old sketchbook and colors, hugging them close to his chest.

"Sebastian, put them in your bag if you are taking them" His mom said sternly as she tried to put a squirming Sherman on his car seat. They had little space as it was.

"No, I will just carry them" He said, sitting down. "I don't have space there"

"Why are you so stubborn? Put them in your bag!"

"No!" He whined childishly. Stan, seeing his brother didn't need to get in trouble right now, told him he could put them in his bag because he had space and Sebastian, under the hateful glare of his father, accepted.

So, with Seb in the left window, Stanley in the middle, the baby in his car seat, Ford on the opposite window, and all cramped, they left. They played 'I spy' for a little while, but ended up getting bored and falling asleep the rest of the trip. It was a blessing for the parents, because that way no one shouted or accidentally woke up the baby.

The triplets and the baby drowsily opened their eyes when their mom said "Wake up, kids. We're here"

The almost five months old simply fell asleep again and the Stans groaned lazily. Seb though was alert and more awake than his triplets.

He saw his memory again! He knew what it was! He needed to draw right now!

The car stopped. "Wake up!" Kari insisted. She got out of the car and opened the backdoor of the car to put on warm clothes on the baby. The cold air hit their chubby faces and the triplets shivered, waking up definitely and putting on their warm jackets, hats and scarves. They crawled out of the car and followed their parents in the dark streets.

Sebastian was the first out and despite his decision to be sitting down and drawing, he whined at the cold, shivering and clinging to his mom's free arm. He thought pain was hilarious, but cold? He despised it. Meat sacks weren't mean for cold! It was horrible to wear so many garments of clothes and the diseases it brought and-triangles why!?

"Sebastian I need my arm to hold your brother"

That made the kid hug her arm even tighter. He hoped he hit his head when falling... She gently freed her arm and started walking next to Filbrick in the cold street. He joined his brothers who were excitedly talking about presents they were going to receive and the food they would eat.

The former demon picked up the snow on the streets, making snowballs and throwing it to the parked cars.

"Are we going to Uncle's Kevin house for Christmas too?" Stanley was dragging along the cold floor his scarf and hat, smiling and sporting his missing baby tooth.

"I don't think so, sweetie" Their parents were an interfaith couple (who weren't that religious themselves) but tried to teach their children both religions for them to choose when they are older. (Not knowing they will choose neither at the end)

"Aaaww!" The triplets moaned.

"I wanted Grandma's panetonne! It's better than the store's normal ugly fruitcake!" The old woman was Italian and had the best panetonne recipe.

"And our uncles give us more presents! And-and not to share!" Seb added.

"And our cousins are nice to us...This family is mean..." Ford whispered the last part.

Kari shifted Sherman on her arms. "We'll go next year, but this year it's with your father's family. We will have a good time too, ok?" She smiled though she was screaming inside. Filbrick's family better controlled their mouths in front of her babies. She won't tolerate their behavior anymore.

Sebastian pouted, noticing something off in Stanley. "Fez, put on your jacket!"

"Stanley! God, it is freaking cold! Put on your hat or Jack Frost will be nipping at your nose" Kari told him. The triplets frowned at the name.

"Jack...Frost?" They asked in unison.

"Who's he? Is he an elf? Or a magical spirit?! It can't be real...can it?" Stanford squealed excitedly. He was obsessed with magical and supernatural stuff. What if this spirit was something no one had seen before!

"It is just an expression" Stanley smacked his shoulder. Sebastian swore he heard someone moaning.

"Use your brain, Pointdexter! Even you know that is kinda impossible!"

"Yeah..." Stanford adjusted his glasses, sighing and seeing the mist forming. "But the name is cool! Pun intended"

Stanley smiled and the kids laughed innocently. His parents rolled their eyes. They stopped eventually and Filbrick knocked. A tall man, older than their father, opened the door.

"Shalom, brother!" He was wearing a black kippah and patted his back as he hugged him. Filbrick muttered a greeting and they broke the awkward sibling hug.

"Dad, who came? Is it Aunt Fiona?" Two teenagers came by the door, a girl and a boy but not twins, and forced a smile when they saw who it was.

"Ah...Uncle Filbrick..." The older girl fake smiled at them. The triplets clenched their fists when they were forced to greet them. The teens quickly left.

"Enter; please feel at home, Fiona told me she will be arriving soon"

The triplets entered behind their mom, pouting and trying to hide behind the uncomfortable woman. They sat down on the couch and their mom next to them.

"We came, can we go now?" Seb spat, receiving a light glare from his mom.

"Filbrick, your boys won't wear their kippah?!" Their uncle cried in shock and looked at his brother. The tired man, who really wasn't in the mood, looked at Stanford.

"Boy" he didn't have to tell them more because Ford quietly put on his and his brothers imitated him.

"Oh! Dear Kari!" An annoying high pitched voice came from the door, following by children's shouting and a deep voice telling them to shut up. "Is that baby Sherman?! Look at him!"

She approached the woman and sat down next to them, pushing the triplets as she sat down. She started squealing and cooing at the whimpering baby.

"Filbrick, your baby looks so beautiful! What a precious, perfect baby!"

Seb glared at the woman who had pushed them from the couch. This time his anger wasn't directed at his baby brother.

"Look at his tiny hands! These ones are normal, Filbrick!" The woman looked at her older brother feigning innocence. She easily ignored the glare coming from the woman holding the baby and from the yellow eyed kid. Seb heard her children laughing. Ford blushed slightly and hid his little hands in his jacket's pockets. The youngest triplet frowned and looked at his hands.

That woman was intentionally making Ford feel bad. She had seen the brat before, she didn't have to mention it like that and so loud! Besides, they were just fingers geesh! Why was Filbrick's family so eager to beat them down for it?!

"Hey guys!" The twins of Filbrick's sister greeted their older cousins and they invited them to play in their room.

"I brought dreidels!" Patrick showed them a velvet bag full of four-sided spinning tops, and his twin Peggy smiled.

The triplets were sitting on the floor when his oldest uncle spoke. "Hey, Jared! Take your cousins with you"

The triplets, horrified, looked at their mom for help. They shook their heads repeatedly.

Kari looked at the other kids who were also shaking their heads. "Maybe they can go later..."

Everyone sighed in relief but the man continued insistently insisting, oblivious to the hate the kids shared.

"Come on! Let the children play before we start praying" He shooed the boys with their cousins and the seven children left with a pout or a scowl.

They went to Janelle's room and they awkwardly looked at each other in silence. No one dared to speak first. The triplets despised their older cousins and they hated being with them in return. At some point the triplets went to a corner to play while their cousins played together, intelligently avoiding each other.

"Give me my sketchbook" Seb demanded to his brother when they were away from their cousins. Stan sighed and pulled the worn sketchbook and the color pencils from his bag. Seb needed to draw right now or his still fresh memory was going to be lost forever.

"Can we see?" Ford asked innocently.

"No!" He hadn't shared with his brothers much about his past life. He was scared about what they might think... They looked sad but knew better than to bother Seb about his drawings. He took them really seriously.

Seb was in the middle of writing the important things and drawing when they were called. Their cousins picked up their game and stood up and looked at them still sitting on the floor.

"Move!" Janelle's spat. "I don't want you in my room" She glared at her younger cousins and they glared back and with all the patience in the world, they picked up their stuff and left the room with their heads up.

"Freaks..." Peggy muttered between giggles and Stanford's confidence deflated a little bit.

"Move" Seb growled, grabbing his six fingered hand with his own and dragged him.

Filbrick's father had come at some point and was speaking loudly to a really uncomfortable Kari when the kids came.

"Finally!" The old man growled.

"Let's get this over with..." Filbrick muttered, reluctantly putting on his own kippah.

Their Grandfather turned on the shammus candle, the biggest candle that is in the middle, and recited three blessings in Hebrew. Seb was as bored as he was when they went to Church. He never said what he thought out loud, because he was supposed to be a naïve kid, but he didn't believe in neither of what his parents thought. He, or at least, Bill, had lived for trillions of years and not a single day he had seen this God or Allah or YHWH or anything like that! The only 'God' he had met was the A-As-Ax-Ax something and he was a dick!

Besides, he didn't want to believe there was a god really watching them...It would mean not even God cared for him...

The blessings finished and the old man turned on the first candle. Then, from newest to oldest, the children were allowed to light the candles. Seb was the last one and smiled slightly when his mom, carrying a sleeping Sherman, gave him the thumbs up.

"Food, food, food!" The triplets chanted once the menorah was put by the window and food was served. The seven kids were about to sit when an annoying voice stopped them.

"Ah, ah! The children table is in the kitchen!" Aunt Fiona said too cheerfully to be a good sign.

"Mom!" The triplets looked at her nervously. They didn't want to be close to their cousins more than necessary! Kari put a sleeping Sherman on the couch and she looked at her older sons pitifully.

The children sat down awkwardly and started eating with a grimace on their faces. Seb grabbed his fork and starting eating the turkey. He saw the twins laughing and he frowned, chewing slower.

"What?"

"Wow...You finally learnt how to eat like a normal person" Patrick mocked.

"Don't you prefer taking it to your eyes?!" Peggy giggled.

One of the teenagers threw a spoonful of food to the youngest triplet and they started laughing.

"Stop! Let him alone!" Stan shouted at them as his brother wiped the mashed potatoes from his eyes growling.

"Or what?" Jared challenged. "What you gonna do, stupid?!" He stood up and grabbed Seb by his hair and his triplets stood up.

"Let me go, idiot!" He snarled, trying to dig his nails into the teen's arm.

"Don't hurt him..." Ford mumbled and closed his eyes tightly when his cousin glared at him.

"You shut up, freak!" The teen spat and Ford winced. "You gonna stop me?! What you gonna do, freak!? Will you hit me? Come on!" He threw his smallest cousin to the floor and Seb sniffed in distress, scrambling to his triplets. . Ford whimpered and covered his face with his fists.

Their other cousins laughed, thinking it was hilarious to bully three 10 yr olds until they cried.

Seb was about to throw himself over the teen when Stan grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, shaking his head and pleading not to do anything. It wasn't worth it...

The older Pines laughed, throwing their food to the floor. "I knew you were a wimp, sweaty loser"

The triplets stomped away from the kitchen and went to talk to their parents. The adults were drinking and talking excitedly, oblivious to the boys' distress. Their mom was in the living room feeding Sherman, away from the weird looks she was receiving at the table, and looked at them worriedly when she saw her children whimpering.

"I wanna go" Seb sobbed silently, breaking down his strong façade now that he was with his mom.

"I don't want to be with them" Ford climbed to the couch and curled up next to her, trying to hide his hands between his legs. He was a freak...

"They are mean" Stan rubbed his eyes with his fists.

"Oh babies..." Her mom looked at them sadly. Sherman was full and pulled away so he adjusted her shirt and allowed her boys to climb over her. Meeting with their family shouldn't make the triplets cry, they should be looking forward to celebrating holidays with their family not dreading it.

"Did you eat?"

They shared a look and nodded, deciding they didn't want to worry their mom. She frowned but didn't comment. She put the baby on the couch, sleeping soundly and unaware of the problems of the world, and she left her boys in the living room. The siblings stayed in the living room, with the promise they would watch their baby brother and call if he woke up.

The Stans also had to make sure Sebastian didn't sit on him on purpose.

Seb couldn't understand emotions. He will never will. He was upset because of his cousins, he was sad because he actually thought he deserved to be insulted that way, he was angry because he was sure as hell his brothers didn't deserve it, and he was angry to be with Sherman, his brothers cooing and looking at him lovingly, but now he was just happy to be with his brothers, away from his horrible cousins.

He huffed at the baby and grabbed his backpack where he left his stuff. He sat down on the floor with his sketchbook and continued writing and drawing. He glanced behind his shoulder, noticing his brothers weren't playing like they usually would when he drew. Ford was still pretty shaken for their cousins' words and Stan was sad seeing him sad. But both were curiously looking at his drawings, but knowing better than to ask to see.

He glanced down and sighed. Well...They said it helped when you shared your dreams...

"Do you wanna see?" His brothers' eyes lit up and they crawled toward him, sitting down with their knees close to their chests.

The Stans' eyes narrowed in vague recognition of the drawings. They remembered seeing them a long time ago but the memory was blurry. Seb opened the page in a drawing of two triangles both colored with grey, holding hands.

Ford's eyes widened. "Oh! Oh! That's your imaginary friend! From when we were little!"

"He's not imaginary!" Seb pouted. He grabbed a black marker and drew an eye for each triangle.

"This is my friend's life..."He told them. He wrote over the strange triangle a name: Liam

The Stans tilted their heads and looked at their brother for an explanation. Seb smiled slightly at the drawing, running his six fingered hand over it. "This is my friend's big brother, Liam"

"Oh"

Seb turned the page, at a planet with rings. "He comes from the second dimension, a boring planet called Flatland"

"What's a second dimension?!" Ford gasped, his brain processing the information. He was 10 after all, there were so many things he didn't know yet. "How many dimensions are there?! What dimension is this?"

"Uh..."Seb mumbled. He was also ten and didn't know how to explain it without his poor human brain exploding for too much information. "Well, a second dimension is when everything is flat, ours is the third...because, because we aren't flat?"

The boys blinked, still it wasn't clear but they nodded anyway. "What else?" Stanley asked.

"Their world was only in black and white, they didn't know colors"

"Like old movies?"

"Uh huh" Seb nodded.

"Also, their world was only full of different shapes! Like triangles, squares, um...and circles" He couldn't remember the other names right now.

"Wait" Lee stopped him. "Wasn't your friend yellow? And he had a hat too!" He grabbed the sketchbook, risking a tantrum from his brother to show him the first drawings he did as a small kid.

"Yes...but...He went to a competition where the prize was a wish and he wished to have powers and color" He smiled. Seb had seen that memory first before knowing how he got there. Bill, still mortal and grey, and the Henchmaniacs called for a Globnar, cheated and won. He had been so confused about it but now that he had opened the grey door in his mindscape and saw his memories he could fill up the spaces.

"Besides, here he is a kid so he doesn't wear a hat because those are for adults"

"Ok" Stan giggled.

What worried the boy was that the memories weren't complete, as if someone had tried to erase them but couldn't...or recovered them...

Bill Cipher's mortal life started at some point as a small toddler skipped a few years or a part then he was a young adult. Furthermore, the memories with his older brother were in a door for themselves, something Sebastian couldn't understand. Why were they two versions of the same memory, one with and one without Liam?

And...At some point...Liam just...disappeared...He knew it had something to do with the locked door.

Seb continued. "My friend lived with his mom and his dad and Liam." He showed them the drawing of the family. The mother was a straight line with an eye. "The men were shapes...They were um, e-equi-latereral? Equilateral! All their sides were the same and their angles were 60 degrees"

Ford was amazed at the information. He knew they were going to study triangles this year because he saw his books and he was going to check it out later.

"But...Liam doesn't look like an equilateral?" Lee raised an eyebrow. "You drew it wrong"

"No! Liam was like that!" Seb protested. "But...Um, he was an irregular and-and in Flatland they didn't like irregulars..."

His brothers' smiles dropped, sad for the brother of Seb's imaginary friend.

"They-They" Seb sniffed. He could still see Liam in his mind, playing with Bill. "They said they were errors..."

Ford gaped at the information, glancing at his hands almost without thinking. Was that what most people think about him? About Seb? That they were errors?

Seb rubbed his eye with his fist but then smiled slightly. "Liam was the bestest brother ever" He told them. "He taught my friend how to play chess and now I know too!" He told them proudly, watching Ford pout because he had been the only one of them till now to know how to play.

"He read him stories every night and my friend liked to sneak into his room to sleep with him. They were really close!"

"Like us!" Lee gasped and hugged his triplets tightly. They laughed and squirmed away from their brother's sweaty arms.

"And what else?" The Stans asked excitedly.

Seb continued telling them everything he could remember about Bill's brother, about his life before turning into the demon humanity knew about, while his brothers listened intently. At some point they moved to the couch and the three boys curled up there, enjoying the warmth each other provided.

"And...What happened to Liam?" Ford yawned and his brothers did too. Seb rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I...I don't know...I can't remember..." He told them that the memories about him stopped after his friend went to buy a book.

It was late when Kari went to check on Sherman. She smiled lovingly at her three babies sleeping next to him.

-.—

"Look what the math teacher gave me!" An eleven year old Stanford put the toy on the table as mom served dinner and his little brother squealed.

"Gah!" He tried to grab it but Ford snatched it away. "Not for babies, Sherman!"

"Is-Is that a Rubik cube?!" Sebas gasped.

 _'We saw that memory remember?' Bill squealed in his mind. 'We helped that Hungarian guy to make it'_

"Yeah! He brought it to my classroom today and like, everyone had a try to make one face and I was the only one who could do it and he gave it to me!" He proudly exclaimed, showing the red face of the cube to his dad, reading the newspaper.

He nodded at him not really paying attention and he pouted. Stanley, for the first time in forever with all his teeth complete, snatched it from him.

"I wanna try!" He disorganized the tiny colors and Sebas laughed when he saw Stanford's eye twitch.

"Um...This is too hard! How can you make the other face without moving the other colors!?" The kid moaned. "Too hard! Fix it?" He pleaded.

Stanford sat down on a chair and took 4 minutes to fix the red face. "Yay!" His brothers cheered, not knowing his genius' brother ego was growing like a balloon.

"Can I try too?"

"Um...I don't think you will do it, and it takes a lot to fix it again, please" Sebastian flinched at his brother's words and pouted, but nodded anyway.

While they were eating, Ford examined his new cube, writing down some things he had tried to solve it.

"Stanford, put that toy down" His mom scolded softly as she fed Sherman, who was not cooperating.

"Just wait! I'm going to do it!"

Dinner finished and the kids and Filbrick stood up. Ford ran away to the living room to work, Stanley to watch TV and Filbrick to his room. Kari silently took the plates to the kitchen and Sebastian stood up, helping her to carry the stuff, the only one who ever helped her.

"Thanks, sweetie" She smiled and kissed his forehead, making him giggle.

After helping, he sat down next to Ford, and saw him try (and fail) to fix the other colors. He thought he knew how to solve it...He just didn't know what was wrong with Ford's work

"I think you are doing it wrong" He shrugged and Ford glared at him.

"It is fine! The teacher says that I have to solve one face first and then work with the upper part of the other ones!"

"Yeah, but the colors aren't-Can I try?"

"No! He gave it to me! When I do it, you can borrow it and I can teach you ok?"

"But I want to try!" He impulsively tried to grab it from Ford, smacking his face by accident.

"Ow!"

"Sorry..."

Ford huffed and went to his room, taking his journal with him. Sebastian sighed, pouting at the demon laughing out loud in his mouth.

 _'You are so careless! Always hitting always hurting and forgetting!' He chuckled. 'Oh, oh! But I forgot! It was an accident!'_ He mocked and Sebastian lowered his head.

It took the stubborn little genius boy (without anyone's help or looking for how they did in competitions) two weeks to get the cube half done and he was incredibly proud of himself. He had invented his own algorithms and written down how to do the cube step by step.

Lee paid no attention to how he did it, he just wanted to see it done, but Sebastian sat next to his brother to see him trying and trying.

Bill 2 had showed him the memory again, wanting him to see how Bill created it. Bill invented the tricks and millions of algorithms to solve the cube and because he liked the cube, he had kept some knowledge of it. It took the eleven year old a while to understand Bill's complicated twisted mind worked, his procedures were extremely complex and full of codes and confusing symbols. He worked in his Mindscape with Bill 2 and it was a pain to decipher (pun intended) the codes and steps of it. But when he did, he was extremely proud of himself. He knew how to do it now! He did it himself!

"I think I know how to do it" He told his brother one time and he sighed, looking up from his notes.

"Sebas, please, I need peace to concentrate"

"But I know what you are missing!"

Stanford handed the toy to his brother reluctantly after writing down what he did and watched him work.

Sebas looked at the half done cube and nodded. Ok so the colors must be the same...He studied the cube and nodded. He moved it in different directions, working with his knowledge and simple logic. Ford watched confused as his brother did steps he never wrote down.

"down, left, up, right..." He mumbled. The cube was twirled left and all the faces matched.

"It's impossible" Ford gaped at the toy his triplet was holding. "H-How..."

Sebastian smiled at the toy. "I did it...I-I did it!" He shouted.

Stanley curiously poked his head and his mouth hit the floor.

"You did it! Oh god, you are a genius, Seb! Omg what did you do?!"

Ford's face turned red, even when no one was mocking him for anything. Why couldn't he solve it?! Why could Sebastian!? He was messy; he always got distracted and never paid attention! It didn't make sense!

"No! It's impossible! You must have cheated!" He exclaimed confused.

"I didn't!" Sebastian wrinkled his nose, glaring at his taller brother. HE made this toy! Technically at least! So he didn't cheat!

"Yes! How? You can't even multiply correctly and you're telling me you solved that cube? Which requires to think?!"

Sebas flinched at the accusation his brother was doing. It wasn't that he didn't think! He got distracted with some numbers and multiplied those who weren't...

"Why could I not solve this cube!?"

"Because you aren't good at anything!" Ford shouted and Stanley decided it was time to intervene.

"Hey, hey don't fight! Pointdexter! Stop"

Sebas gaped at Sixer. "That's not true!"

"Yes it is!" He shouted, full of jealousness. "I AM the genius! Not you! You-You can't be good at something I am not!" He snatched the toy from him and disarmed the cube.

"Stanford! No!" He pleaded. The kid with glasses finished and threw the cube to the couch, angrily stomping away from the room.

"What was that, Stanford?!" Stanley ran away after his brother to make him apologize but Ford was in stubborn mode.

Sebastian couldn't believe his own triplet had called him dumb...Everyone called him that...But Ford? ...He went to the attic and locked up the door, sniffing with his head between his knees.

"Why is he so angry that I did it? He is perfect at everything else! Why does he want to be better than me at everything?" He asked to no one, wiping away tears from his brown eye.

 _'He hates you...' Bill 2 purred. 'He sees you as trash, and wants to make you understand you are, that's all...' He cooed._

Seb shook his head and closed his eyes tightly, anger boiling in his chest. He stood up and kicked the closest wall with all his might, accidentally making a shelf fall over him, along with the books on it.

"OW!" He rubbed his head but couldn't help the masoquist smile that appeared on his face to replace the frown.

He saw the books. They were for knitting and sewing. He picked up the biggest one. 'You need it, you knit it' Fun pun. He thought absent mindedly. These must be those books mom forgot to take from his room...

He curiously opened it and saw beautiful photos of the works done with this book. There was a baby blanket similar to the ones his brothers and him had. Mom must have taken it from here...

He sat down cross-legged and bouncing his legs, he started reading. There were steps to make different clothes, like hats, mittens, scarfs...

He looked around his empty room to check no one was watching and opened his wardrobe. Mom left a huge box full of colorful balls of yarn and the long sticks he saw in the cover. He grabbed a red one and the sticks and returned to the book on the floor.

"Ok..." He had wanted to learn how to knit for a while now! He had been asking to learn since forever!

 _'But when Stanley asked to learn basquetball your father immediately paid the classes...' Bill 2 reminded him. 'And when Ford wanted to take that robotic class! Ha! Mom was the one who convinced Filbrick!'_

Sebastian shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was going to learn, because he wasn't dumb! He could learn things too and be good at things too! Just like his brothers!

He followed the steps as best as he could, without realizing the scowl on his face and anger inside him disappeared, and when he saw the hour, it was 7:30pm. Wow. He had been focusing on something for hours! He looked at his job, a kind of...scarf of red yarn. It was messy, but it was his...

He heard a soft knock. "Seb?" It was Ford, and behind him was Stanley for sure.

"Sebas, I-I am so sorry...I was wrong...What? I'm not dancing that!" He hissed to Stanley.

The child stood up and was about to open the door when a bit of fear entered to his mind. What if they told Kari? What if they started doing it too and they were better? No, he had liked doing this, it would destroy him if his brothers were better than him _even_ in this!

So he hid the work under his bed and opened the door. Ford tackled him in a tight huge, sniffing. "I am so sorry for what I said, Seb. You are good at things too. I was a bad brother and a poop-face"

Sebastian laughed. "Yes, yes you are" Stanford pouted. "But I forgive you..." Bill 2 rolled his eye. Forgiveness...His human counterpart has learnt to forgive so easily...Iugh...

-.—

"Happy birthday to you...Blow the candles, kids!" Their mom sang softly at her sons, urging them to blow their candles as she carried their almost 2 yr old brother.

The triplets blew the twelve candles at the same time and their mom cheered as Sherman clapped adorably. Filbrick was downstairs at the shop...

Their mom kissed each of their foreheads and handed Sherman to Stanley to bring plates and spoons to eat their chocolate birthday cake.

While she was cutting the cake, Lee got tired and put his brother on the floor. Sherman grabbed one of his fingers in his tiny hands and pointed at the cake, making sounds. "Me! Me! Gah!"

"Why do you want everything I have, little pest?!" Seb hissed at the baby, getting close for him to see he was angry at him. Sherman giggled at his brother's funny face and tried to grab his nose.

The preteen's face turned red in anger but it was replaced by a huge grin when they received a huge piece of cake.

They didn't have many friends at school. Stanley could have, but he refused to leave his brothers alone, so, unlike the other kids who invited their friends to their house to celebrate; they just spent their birthday the three of them. And they didn't need anyone else!

They were allowed to go buy candy and their day was spent like that, eating snacks and cake, and drinking soda. Uncle Kevin and his family, and their grandma paid a late visit to their nephews and grandkids and they received them with giggles and hugs. This man was the best! He actually gave presents to each of them! Unlike most of his family who just hoped they shared the same gift just for being triplets. (Not that they didn't, they usually shared everything)

They invited their cousins to play and started a game of Monopoly.

"What happened to your tooth!?" Fio gasped, shocked at the missing tooth Stanley sported...again.

"Oh! He got it knocked off at boxing!" Stanford informed them as he narrowed his eyes at the mysterious amount of properties Stanley owned. Sebastian nodded furiously.

"There was blood everywhere and Stan then punched him in the nose!" He was playing wiith the houses and the hotels and his older cousin was from time to time preventing him from putting them on the actual game.

"Really?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah! But the dentist says I can get a new one!" Stanley smiled. Dad had being incredibly angry at him for letting that kid knock a tooth out of him, but mom step up and started shouting at his dad, saying that it was his fault so now, he had to reluctantly pay a dentist.

"It wasn't a baby tooth?"

"Nope!"

Their cousins looked at each other. He seemed too excited for having a gap in his teeth. Well, all the triplets were weird; there was nothing they could do about that...

It was late when they left (their Grandma secretly gave them 10 dollars to each of them and they squeezed her in a death grip) and Sebastian went to his room.

Snuggled warm in his bed, he continued secretly reading Mom's knitting book and making a yellow sweater under the safety of his covers when suddenly, Fez and Sixer entered to his room screaming.

"SEB!"

The yellow eyed kid screamed and the Stans burst into laughter.

"What are you doing? Reading your girly book?" Stanley giggled. Ford and he were dragging sleeping bags with them and Sebas raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It is for knitting, it doesn't say if it is for a girl or a boy"

Stanley shrugged. "Whatever, bro...Me and Ford decided we are sleeping here"

"Ford and me..." Ford rolled his eyes but smiled. "Grammar, Stanley" He plopped his sleeping bag and Stan did the same next to him.

"Well, next time at least knock before bursting here like underdeveloped monkeys!" Seb pouted.

The Stans laughed goodheartedly and watched as Sebas kicked all his blankets and pillows to the floor to sleep close to them. He didn't want to be on his bed while the Stans were on the floor. When they were installed, they started talking about their plans for this summer.

"Well, guys. We are twelve now. This summer is our last summer as kids because the next one we will be teenagers!" Lee exclaimed happily. Ford's eyes lit up and Seb just looked confused. What was so important of being a teen? What did that mean? Was he going to change meatsack? But he liked his current one!

"So, it has to be incredibly awesome! So, I suggest-"

"No" Ford put his glasses aside. "Not the beach again. We have explored everything at the beach and there is nothing remotely interesting"

"Except that seagull choking with a rock" Sebastian laughed. "It was hilarious how it tried to breath but couldn't"

His triplets frowned at him.

"No? It wasn't?" Stanford grimaced.

"No!" Stanley punched his pillow. "Guys, trust me on this one! I discovered one last place we didn't checked..." He said mysteriously.

"And that is...?" Sebas urged.

"The forbidden cave"

Early morning, after eating breakfast and managing to convince their mom they couldn't take Sherman with them, they ran happily to Glass Shard Beach. Well, as happy as Seb could be while hating his baby brother.

"I hate it when she tells us to take that stupid baby everywhere!" He wanted to do everything they did! It was so annoying!

Stanley decided not to bring Sherman to discussion, knowing how much Seb hated him. He didn't know how he could. He was all squishy and adorable! "This is just a case for the Adventure Triplets"

"Exactly!" Ford and Seb said at unison.

Sebastian smirked at his siblings and shouted. "Last one to the beach is a stinky egg!"

"Hey! You started first!" Stanley shouted laughing as he saw Sebastian ran away.

Ford screamed a loud 'NO!' before following his triplets, knowing he was going to be the stinky egg.

They soon reached Glass Shard Beach and their sneakers left footprints on the sand as they ran.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ford shouted breathlessly but couldn't help but keep giggling.

"You should keep up!" Stanley shouted back, him and Sebas competing for the first place.

"You need to go out more, Fordsie!" Seb mocked when they reached the forbidden cave, which was blocked by wooden boards and posters saying 'No Entrance'. He started jumping up and down in excitement.

Ford was out of breath when he arrived, taking mouthfuls of air to calm down his heart. "I…I really should…" He wheezed.

Stanley laughed, barely out of breath and pointed at the cave. The three children peeked through the boards, not managing to see much but giving them hope to find something awesome today.

"Whoa!"

"Neato!"

"Awesome!"

They backed away and looked at each other. Stanley was right! This was super mysterious!

Ford was the first one to talk. "Mysterious, boarded-up cave! It might be filled with lost prehistoric life forms! Or Mesoamerican gold!"

"Or dead corpses!" Sebastian beamed with excitement.

"Uh…ladies first!" Stanley looked at Ford and the kid punched him. Stan punched him back and the three laughed.

Ford stepped in front of his brothers and tried to pull one of the boards off, but he failed terribly and fell backwards.

"Ha ha!" His brothers mocked him, high sixing each other before helping him to get up.

"Good thing you've got your smarts, Poindexter!" Stan smiled. "I've got the other thing. What is it called? Oh, right, punching!" He punched through a board making a triangle shaped hole for them to enter.

He looked at his hand and Ford flinched at the sight. "Cool... Splinters..." Both Stan and Seb smiled.

Ford rolled his eyes at Seb passing his hand over the wood to get splinters too. He turned on the flashlight and illuminated the cave.

"Whoa, it's so creepy in here!" Ford said, a small frown decorating his features. Stan entered to the cave with Seb behind him.

"Hey, don't worry, bro. Wherever we go, we go together"

"Yeah!" Seb smiled, showing off his fangs. "And see the good side! If we find a monster, we can take its head home!"

"Come on, Ford. Don't forget to leave our names so they know who owns the place!" Lee smiled.

Ford took out a sharpie from his pocket and Seb wondered just how deep his pocket was.

He wrote down his name on the wall and handed the sharpie to his brothers for them to write their names too.

The triplets smiled. "Let's go, my brothers!"

The triplets walked deeper into the cave, chanting. "Pines! Pines! Pines! Pines!"

They kids walked inside, walking behind Ford who had the flashlight. They looked at everything in the cave with a huge smile. What kind of mysterious things they could find here!

Lee narrowed his eyes and then pointed at something. Ford illuminated it and the three kids gaped.

"Whooaaa"

Illuminated by natural light from the ceiling, they saw an old, dirty boat. Seb laughed and was about to run there, but Stan stopped him. Ford gaping slightly.

"A shipwrecked sailboat, possibly haunted by pirate ghosts!" Ford, always the supernatural fanboy.

This is the greatest thing I've ever seen!" Stanley smiled. "And I've once seen a dead rat floatin' in a bucket!"

"I bit a dead rat once" Seb proudly told his brothers.

Ford frowned and pushed his brothers. "Hahaha, ew, what's wrong with you?!"

The triplets turned to look at their discovering once more and Stan hummed.

"Huh, you know what this thing's missin'?" They stroked their chins in thought until Ford snapped his fingers.

"Flags!"

They triplets made an incredibly huge effort to take the boat out of the cave. Ford and Stan jumped to the water and pushed it while Seb told them where to move. He was terrified of getting close to the water and his brothers understood.

When the ship was out of the cave, they were sweating and so took out their shirts. Lee grabbed their shirts and climbed to the mast, hanging them off as flags. While they tied up the ropes to the boat and took them away from the cave, they got badly sunburned.

"Kings of New Jersey! Kings of New Jersey! Kings of New Jersey!" They shouted, now the three of them pulling their boat.

"We need to name our boat!" Ford said. "And...we need paint..."

"I can go" Seb offered with a smile. "There is a store close to the beach and they can lend us paint" He stood up and ran away laughing. The boy used his cuteness and nice words to charm the owner. He got away with a bucket of leftover paint and three brushes he had to return later.

 _What name can we give the boat_? He thought excitedly. It had to be something cool!

 _'Name it Dumb, in honor of yourself'_ Bill sneered.

He saw the Stans waiting and examining the boat and approached happily.

"Guys! I brought the paint!" He smiled and threw the stuff to the sand. He opened the bucket of paint and the triplets dipped their brushes in the paint.

"I dub thee: The Pine' O War!" Ford stated but was interrupted when Seb and him were hit in the head by a flying rock.

"Ow!" Both winced at the same time.

"What the heck?!" Ford cried and Seb and him looked up rubbing his head.

Stan and Seb glared at the three older kids laughing.

"Well, well, if it ain't the loser triplets" Crampelter mocked. "Nice boat. Ya get it at the dump? Hehehehehehe" He high fived his two sidekicks and the boys laughed.

"You would know, fat ball!" Sebastian shouted before Stan could. The bullies threw another little rock at him and it hit his forehead. Seb whined.

"Hey! Get lost, Crampelter!" Stan glared, standing up.

Crampelter didn't even blink and crossed his arms over his fat chest. "Listen, dorks, and listen good"

He pointed at Ford. "You are a six-fingered freak" The kid with glasses hid his hands behind his back and blushed furiously. Then he pointed at Seb. "You are a dumb yellow eyed monster" Seb growled, showing off his fangs. Then he pointed at Stan. "And no one cares you are from the football team, you are just a lazier, sweatier version o' them"

Lee turned his hands into fists and puffed his chest as Crampelter continued.

"And you're lucky you have each other because neither of you will ever make any friends!"

"Repeat what you said, fatball! Come on! Come say it to my damn face!" Sebastian challenged but the bullies just laughed.

"And having to be close to you?! Ew" The older kids left. "Ha, hahaha! Dorks and losers..."

Stan and Seb glared at them. Ford looked at his hands embarrassed and closed them. Stan walked toward his brother and put a hand over his burnt shoulder.

"Hey. Don't let those idiots get to you"

Seb also approached him and knelt in front of him. "Sixer, come on...Our hands are awesome" He hated when his brothers were sad! Yes! He got soft! But he didn't care!

"But I am a freak" Ford sniffed, looking up at his brothers. He flinched when he saw Sebastian hid his eye behind a lock of curly hair.

"Seb..."

The youngest triplet realized what he did and his eyes got wide. "No, no! I am fine! I don't care!" He let go of his hair and threw it back, letting his eye exposed again. "I don't care and you shouldn't either!"

"I know..."Ford mumbled and tried to smile. "I just wonder if there's anywhere in the world where weirdos like-like us fit in..."

Seb pouted in thought. Well, there was no denying it, they were weirdos...

Stan grimaced at the sour mood when an idea came up to him. "Hey, chin up, buddies. Look" He made Stanford stand up and put hugged both of them, facing the sea.

"One of these days, you and me are gonna sail away from this dumb town. We'll hunt for treasure, get all the girls, and be an unstoppable team of adventurers!"

The hugged kids smiled at their brother.

"You really mean it?"

"High six?"

Seb and Ford smiled widely each of them high sixed Stan's hands

"High six"

They returned home after hiding their boat. They got home with their body hurting and moaning in pain. Kari almost had a heart attack seeing her red kids in pain. They were holding back tears while they laughed.

"Where the hell are your t-shirts?!"

* * *

 **So please leave a review, i loveeee reading them, follow and favorite and I'll try publishing asap!Oh and I forgot! There is an incredibly Beautiful story un archiveofourown called Flat Dreams by PengyChan! It is about Bill's backstory and its awesome. I asked them and I bases my Bill's backstory mostly on theirs hehe**


	7. Chapter 7- Being a teen is f hard

**hI! I am back! Sorry for taking so long! I got distracted with an animation! It's about seb! I will evenually upload it so you can see it :3 Here's the chapter, to be honest, i am not that happy with the result, tell me what you think :3**

* * *

"Stanley! Stanford!"

It was a nice Saturday evening and he had woken up from a nap. He had been looking for his brothers for a while now and he couldn't find them!

Kari was absentmindedly talking on the phone to her costumer while watching two year old Sherman play with cubes on the floor.

"Yeah, it is 99 cents the hour so feel free to talk" she shrugged.

He approached his mom, trying to ignore the toddler. "Ma! Where are my brothers?"

"Tebas!" He offered him a cube and let it on the floor for him. The preteen kicked it away.

The woman looked up from the phone mildly annoyed . "I think they are in their room"

"I looked there already and they aren't there!" He whined.

The toddler came back with the cube he offered previously.

"Cuh?"

"Knock it off!" He hissed and stepped over the plastic cube, breaking it.

Sherman pouted, looking at his destroyed toy.

"Ma!" He tried to call her attention again.

"I don't know!" She lied quickly to let him work.

"Tebas?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" The boy roared, pushing the little toddler away from him with his foot. He fell down on his diapered butt and started crying.

"Can you- Sebastian!" His mom scolded.

"Where are my brothers!?"

"At the arcade! Shoo!"

"Thank you!" He singsonged and left the house, smiling at the sound of Sherman's sobs.

He ran down the street and entered happily to the most crowded place in town, full of children and teens.

"Sixer! Fez!"

"Seb!" His triplets were playing one of the new games, Tetris, and didn't even look up to greet him.

"Why didn't you call me to play with you!?" He asked, bouncing up and down. "Can I play!?"

He accidentally moved a lever and he made Stanley lose his concentration. 'YOU LOST' flashed on the screen and they groaned.

"Sebastian!" Stanford whined. "Why do you never see where you go?!"

Seb pouted as the kids watching them laughed mockingly or started commenting about his eye.

"You ready to lose the bet, chicken Pines?" One of the kids smiled and the Stans shook their heads.

"No! No! We had three chances to beat the highest score" Ford remembered them, smiling smugly when the children pouted in defeat. They had said that having 12 fingers was like cheating because he could play better...

They were not wrong.

"My brother plays too" Stan looked at the taller kid. He had a new tooth now and was sure as hell he wasn't going to get it knocked out.

"Nuh-uh! That freak can't-OOF!" His friend elbowed him in the stomach. That kid practiced boxing with Stanley and wasn't willing to be under the boy's hateful glare.

"What he MEANT!" He glared at the boy. "Is that...That we said just two players, and you can't change it now" the children nodded.

"Besides, if you don't follow the rules, we won't return the Money you bet"

The Stans looked at his shortest brother with a sorry grimace.

"Sebas...Please?"

Sebastian blinked at his brothers. "Are you serious?" Were they really telling him to go!? When he got no response, he sighed.

"Ok..." He mumbled and left the Arcade angrily. Fine! He didn't need them! He-He...He preferred being with Sherman than with them!

He walked back home with his head low, grumbling about emotions and how much he hated them. He got home and just when he entered by the Pawn Shop's back door, his mom sighed in relief.

"Oh, thanks God you are here"

"What? Why?" He frowned. "Where are you going!?"

Filbrick grabbed his keys and impatiently scowled at his wife and she huffed at his impatience. "We need to go shopping stuff for lunch. We'll be back in a few hours. Take care of your brother, yes?"

He regretted what he said before. "WAIT!"

They didn't hear him, they were already gone. The little toddler approached his big brother.

"Mama?" He pointed at the door.

Oh triangles, he was going to kill him...

"Let me alone" The older boy said, going to the living room. Sherman giggled and followed him like a duckling.

"Teb! Cuh!" He happily pointed at the couch.

Seb ignored his little brother and sat down, only to stand up quickly with a cry. He looked at the offending thing and found one of Sherman's stupid fucks.

"Cuh!" Sherman giggled.

Sebastian groaned angrily and threw the plastic cube against the wall.

Sherman closed his eyes when the toy hit the wall and looked up at his big brother who was now going to the kitchen. "Teb?"

"Go away! I DON'T like you!" He emphazised the word pushing the toddler away from him.

The baby giggled and continued followed his big brother. "Teb!"

Seb tried to ignore him as he served himself a glass of water and he tried to grab it too.

"Ah! Ah! Want"

Seb looked at the toddler. "You want water?" He asked.

"Yes" Sherman nodded, making grabbing movements.

Sebastian smiled evilly and poured the water over the toddler's head. "Oops. I don't have it anymore"

Sherman gasped at the sudden water on his face and wiped it away with an angry baby whine.

"No! Teb!" He scolded.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and went to his room to draw. He went to his table and started drawing more about Bill's past. After Liam suddenly... disappeared, Bill found books. These books contained theories and studies forbidden in Flatland which spoke about colors and a third dimension. It had been Liam's dream to see them, and Bill, angry with his planet and bored of their dumb rules, did everything in his power to see the third dimension... (Even having his friends sacrificing themselves just to end up in prison for trying to change the past...AND probably insulting a giant baby...)

Seb finished with his drawing. He smiled. It was Liam and Bill seeing a rainbow together!

He waited for Bill 2 to speak, but he never did when it came to his past brother...

He had been inspired today! He was admiring his drawings when he felt a tug on his pants.

"See?" Sherman tried to look at his drawings.

Sebastian let out an undignified shriek when he saw the toddler there. "Why the heck are you in MY ROOM!?" He roared. Bill would have already turned red...

"Pway" The baby showed him a box which had a puzzle. Seb remembered it being of them when they were little...

"You dare come into MY ROOM!? Ask to see MY drawings and you have the-the nerve to show me MY puzzle?!"

The baby giggled and nodded. "Pway! Teb!" He ran to his bed, climbed and waited for him there.

Sebastian had enough. He marched toward the little boy, grabbed him roughly by the armpits and took him out of his room.

"No! NO and NOO!" He shrieked, his voice getting a bit higher pitched. He dropped him outside as if he was kicking a stray dog. Suddenly, he felt his eye leaking.

"You want to take everything away from me!" The child sobbed and his little brother frowned. What happened? Why was Sebas crying?

"Do you want to take my room again!? Uh!?" He poked Sherman's chest and the baby whined.

"TAKE IT THEN! Because that's the ONLY thing you are good at! Taking my things away from me!"

Sebastian stomped off to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He stayed there for a few minutes until he managed to control his breathing again. Fez was right, he cried about everything...

He heard whimpers from the outside but he didn't give a damn. He splashed water on his face and when he was ready, he got out.

His brother was still crying and he blatantly ignored him.

He went to his room and closed the door but he still could hear Sherman sobbing outside his room! So annoying!

A few minutes passed when the boy exploded and opened the door again. "Can you just shut up!?"

The toddler looked at him for a moment and then continued crying.

Seb growled and pulled his hair angrily.

 _What do I do!?_ He asked Bill in his mind.

 _'Kill 'im_ ' Seb could feel Bill shrugging.

"I-I can't kill him" Seb said out loud, looking at the kid who still cried!

"Urgh! Shut up! What do I do to make you shut up? What about a deal?! Sherman! Sherman! Stop crying!" Seb whined.

The toddler rubbed his eyes with his tiny fists. "Pway...!" He sobbed

Sebastian had never had to deal with the toddler's cries before. It had always been Mom or his brothers! Ugh! It was exasperating!

"Ok ok! I will play! But shut up! Shut up!"

Sherman sniffled and looked at his brother. "Pway?" He whimpered.

"Yes yes, but don't cry!" He shouted.

Sherman wiped his tears away and giggled tearfully.

So, moments later, Seb found himself in the living room, with an angry pout on his face and surrounded by little cars, stuffed toys, puzzles and everything the toddler thought about and brought to him.

"Doggy" the baby handed him a stuffed toy with a happy smile.

"That's not a dog, idiot" Seb spat. "It's a bear"

"Doggy!" The toddler insisted and Seb sighed loudly. A deal was a deal...

Seb opened the box of the puzzle and threw the pieces to the floor with a deadpan look.

Sherman squealed and grabbed a piece of the puzzle, putting it randomly with another piece.

"Move, you don't know how to solve a puzzle" he did the puzzle as his brother observed with his thumb in his mouth. When it was done, Sherman clapped.

"Pwetty!" He squealed and without warning threw the pieces again!

Seb looked at him in horror as the toddler waited for him to solve it again. "No, no I won't!" He spat. "I'll play something else and because you are so stupid you won't even know" he grabbed some toys and took them to another part. Sherman giggled, grabbed his 'doggy' and followed his big brother.

"This are my friends, not yours" he told the baby who sat down next to him. "You are our slave and bring us stuff...So, bring the legos over there"

"Ok!" Sherman happily obeyed and was content with sitting down next to his brother as he made a huge tower.

Seb imagined the toys as his old friends and made different voices to differentiate each of them, even though he couldn't quite remember their voices...or their names for that matter...

Seb didn't realize it, but he enjoyed how Sherman laughed and clapped at his jokes and the faces he did.

At some point, Seb destroyed the tower and threw all his "friends" away and looked down at Sherman. "Then the stupid heroes came and killed us, but not me because I am the leader and you because you are my slave" Seb finished his story over flooding with imagination and his baby brother clapped. Then the toddler looked up at him pleadingly.

"Teb, hangwy"

Sebastian tilted his head in confusion. "You are angry?"

"No! Hangwy!" He cried and when he saw his brother couldn't understand him, he whined impatiently.

"Well, sorry for not speaking gibberish!" Did all kids speak like that? He couldn't remember himself speaking such nonsense as a little child...He hoped so...

Sherman pointed at his stomach. "My tummy hangwy"

"Aaaahhhh!" Sebastian nodded. "You are hungry"

The toddler nodded.

"Well, sucks to be you, I won't give you anything" Seb stuck his tongue out and went to the kitchen.

He tiptoed to grab a box of cereal. He looked at the front. A cereal with nuts? Oh well, he was taking them out then.

Sherman raised his arms for Sebastian to give him. "Me! Me! Want"

"You want?"

Sherman nodded but then stopped. He covered his head with a pout. "No head"

Seb smiled. "Sure" he took a mouthful of flakes to his mouth and threw some to the floor. "There" he said maliciously.

Sherman innocently went to pick it up and took it to his mouth happily.

Seb laughed as he continued throwing the flakes to his brother because the toddler eventually managed to catch them before they hit the floor.

"Mom should give you to a zoo" Seb commented as he continued separating the nuts from the flakes.

"But I can do it better than you, look" He threw a flake to the air and tried to catch it, but it hit his nose and fell to the floor.

Sherman clapped and giggled madly.

"Shut up! You made me lose my concentration, idiot!"

" Gain, 'gain!"

Sebastian tried again and did it this time. "Ha! You see! I am better than you! But-but no one thinks so" the child pouted. "If my eye wasn't like this maybe-maybe they wouldn't have sent me to the attic..."

"Eye?"

"It is your fault I am there... But I am not scared anymore" he told his baby brother who sucked his thumb curiously. "There I am learning to knit and it is really fun and also I sew and no one bothers me when I draw and I can be as loud as I want!" He shouted to get his point across.

Sherman frowned and pointed at the box of cereal. "Mow"

Seb rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever" he threw the box to the floor, including the dry fruits spread on the table. The baby ran as fast as his baby legs could take him to the disaster and started munching his cereal.

The older boy walked toward the TV, searched for a decent channel and when he found cartoons, the former demon threw himself to the couch.

"Fordsie doesn't like watching TV" he told his brother. "He says it is boring and prefers reading. I like to read too, I read books to learn how to knit and sew, but I get distracted with the school books and I leave it, that is why everyone calls me dumb...But I am not!" He complained to the baby.

"I had infinite knowledge before but-but now..." He trailed off, not feeling comfortable talking about his 'broken' body. "Lee doesn't like reading for real but just because he does many sports no one calls him dumb! But-But I am not saying he is dumb!" He quickly clarified. "He's intelligent too"

"He likes to watch cartoons with me, but now he practices a lot and doesn't do it as often. Pa likes that because he says he can be famous and a millionaire...A-Are you listening?" The preteen asked half annoyed.

He turned around and found his brother coughing. His face was red with tears in his eyes and he was struggling to breathe.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked, half worried for the child. He walked toward him and the child started sobbing desperately.

"Teb! T-T-Teb!" He sobbed coughing. The toddler was obviously panicking.

Sebastian frowned, this time worried, and looked at the cereal.

 _'Sebastian...'_ Bill purred. _'Do you know many, many humans are allergic to nuts?'_

 _Oh shit...!_

"No! Wait!" He quickly knelt beside his coughing brother. "What's wrong?! Why can't you breathe!?" He was panicking himself, noting that the baby was icy cold and had his face swollen. When Sherman rolled his eyes backwards he shouted.

"NonononNO! Sherman, SHERMAN! Don't die! No!" Sebastian cried. If Sherman died, Filbrick was going to kill him too!

 _'LET HIM DIE! THIS WAS WHAT YOU WANTED, DIDN'T YOU!? LET THAT ANNOYING BABY DIE AND YOUR MOM WILL LOVE YOU AGAIN!'_

Sebastian held his brother close to him, tears falling from his eye, without knowing what to do. Then, a simple memory resurfaced from the back of his mind. Liam was holding him, he remembered feeling sick...

 _"I've got you, Billy..."_

Liam wouldn't do that...

Sebastian picked up the barely conscious baby and ran out of the house sweating cold, leaving the door open in his rush. He ran toward the closest hospital as fast as he could, ignoring the burning sensation in his chest as he ran out of breath. Sebastian hugged his baby brother tighter.

He wasn't going to let him die...NOT under his watch!

"Hold on...Please Shermie, resist..." he pleaded, hugging him closer.

He entered to the hospital exhausted, gasping for air but that didn't stop him from screaming. "Help! Help me!"

The nurses quickly rushed to him and saw the baby in his arms. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Sebastian ignored the shocked look they gave him when they saw his eye and sobbed. "Do something! He ate something!"

The woman took the child from him and with some doctors they quickly put the baby in a stretcher.

"This is an aphylactic shock, an adrenaline dose, fast" the doctors disappeared behind a door and Sebastian immediately felt to his knees, his adrenaline running out. The nurses helped him stand up and offered him a glass of water in the waiting room.

He started crying when the woman rubbed his back soothingly.

"I-I didn't know!" He cried. Wh-Why was he crying anyway? He didn't care of Sherman...did he? He just got pretty scared because he was under HIS watch! He was just thinking about his own well-being.

But why was he so scared about Sherman then? He-He was the one who took everything away from him!

"It's ok, sweetie" the woman smiled kindly. "The best thing you could have done was bringing him here...You saved your little brother"

"It was just cereal with nuts..." He lamented. He hadn't known food could make a person sick...Damn, human bodies were weaker than he thought...

The woman asked him some questions, like Sherman's name, age, their parents, etc. Then she left to report it.

After the scare passed and he cried his relief out, Seb smiled just a bit. He had saved him; he saved his younger brother...

 _'Urgh...'_

He decided to ask for a phone to call his house, thinking they must have returned by then. He winced when his mom screamed.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, WILLIAM!?" His mom screamed stressed.

Almost 10 minutes later, his parents and his triplets appeared by the door. His mom was crying her eyes out, Filbrick had an unexpressive look on his face (wearing glasses didn't help him to read his emotions) and his brothers who were confused and scared for the baby.

They had just gotten home (with 30 bucks in their pockets _each_ ) when they saw mom hanging up the phone, crying about how Sebastian took the baby to the hospital. His dad had shouted, his mom too, and after their fight they went to the hospital Seb told his mom.

"What did you do, monster?!" Was the first thing Filbrick said when he saw the preteen in the waiting room. He flinched, lifted his hands to protect his face and closed his eyes when he saw him advance toward him, raising his fist.

"Filbrick, stop!" His mom shouted, pulling his arm and glaring at him. That forced Seb to open his eyes.

"He saved Sherman's life!" His mom said. "It was not his fault! Don't you see he's scared?!" She pushed past him, surprising the man, and went to hug her baby. Seb immediately hid his head against the crook of her chest.

"Ma...I didn't know..." He whimpered, his emotions once again making his brown eye well up with tears.

His mom stroked his hair soothingly. "It's ok, baby...You are a little hero, Sebastian...You saved your brother...thank you" She kissed his forehead and the boy smiled slightly. He remembered her telling him those exact same words when he was a baby and said his first word to save idiot Ford from killing himself.

"Uh..." The nurse looked at the yellow eyed kid and at the people with him. "Are you relatives of Sherman Pines?"

"Yes" Filbrick said and the nurse instructed them they could see Sherman now. The Pines followed the nurse and the first thing Kari did when she entered was hugging her baby who woke up with the noise.

He looked around the room, seeing his mommy, daddy, Stan, Ford and...

"T-Teb!" He said, giving the preteen a huge smile. His big brother saved him! "Teb!" He raised his arms, wanting to be picked up. Seb approached and he was suddenly hugged by the toddler.

His mom cooed loudly and Filbrick rolled his eyes. That didn't change anything. William was a demon, and he was sure of it.

Sebastian, stunned by the hug, slowly relaxed and hugged the baby back, not realizing he was smiling. "You almost gave me a heart attack, dumb baby. Don't do that ever again" He hissed, but without malice. "Die when you aren't under MY watch" He complained.

The baby let him go and then wanted his mom to hug him. Seb backed away and sat down on the couch in the room. His triplets approached and sat down next to him.

"I thought you hated Sherman" Lee pointed out. "I am proud you saved him, though" He hit his shoulder with an awkward smile.

Seb giggled and turned around when Ford started talking. "But...why did you do it exactly? No offense, but I really would have expected you to let him die..."

Seb hummed. He didn't know himself _WHY_... He just...felt it was the **right** thing to do...

 _'You are turning into such a weak human..._ ' Bill said with disgust.

"He is my brother too, I guess..." He smiled smugly when he felt Bill groaning in disappointment.

-.-.—

Bill had met thousands of humans along his long, long life. They came from different parts of the globe, different skin tones, height, weight, gender and age, and he had had the opportunity to possess many of them, but he had never, never thought important to know how their weak, meat sacks worked. After all, their existence was just a mere blink in his life.

Sebastian wished he had cared just a tiny bit **more**...Maybe he could have been prepared...Invoke a demon for a deal or something...

The triplets were officially teenagers now. They entered to middle school and the Stans seemed to be eager about that.

"We will finally be men!" Stan roared. "We will be tall, and muscled and get all the girls. And I am sure as heck that I'll be the captain of the football team!"

"We will see Physics and Chemistry..." Ford sighed dreamily looking forward to those subjects.

"We will dissect frogs!" Seb added a huge smile showing off his fangs. "Imagine the terrified faces of the teachers when a dismembered frog appears in their coffees!"

"You aren't doing that" Ford declared.

Seb knew something was off the moment he stepped foot in the school, seeing the same kids he had known since first grade. At first he didn't know what it was...He just knew something was...different...

He examined his brothers, hoping to see if they felt the same thing as him...but nope. There was something in them though...

"You have gotten taller" He told them one day casually as they worked on their boat. He had always been shorter than them, but they were so much taller than him now! They didn't exactly look like triplets right now! His brothers looked at him confused.

"Really?" Stan asked. Sebastian nodded and Ford hummed in thought, stroking his chin.

"Maybe you will grow up later" His voice dropped at the last word and Sebastian burst into laughter at poor embarrassed Fordsie. Stan glared at him slightly.

That was some of the odd things he had seen. Many boys seemed to be sick or with a cold! Their voices were really weird. He hoped it wasn't contagious.

"Not cool, man" Stan scolded and Seb apologized but he was still laughing. Oh god, it was hilarious.

What Seb didn't consider hilarious at all was that the bullies were also bigger and stronger...

"Hey, look at that! He is a freak AND dwarf!" He had to turn around from his locker to look at Crampelter because that deep voice couldn't be his!

"What do you want, fatball?" Seb asked.

Crampelter easily slammed his head against the lockers and Seb took a moment to realize what happened.

"Look at me, freak!" His friends laughed. "You look like a baby" He mocked and left with his friends. Seb watched him go with disgust.

When they turned fourteen, Seb discovered what was wrong with everyone and not by his own merits...

Filbrick was the chosen one to talk with them (and just how _happy_ he was to be) and very frankly and to point gave them...'the Talk'

The Stans had known it so they weren't so bothered by it just with certain...awkward situations they would get later, but Seb left the conversation pale as milk, shivering like a leaf.

"Dude, it is not that of a big deal..." Stan reassured but Seb shook his head.

"Yes..." He started slowly. "Yes it is...IT IS A BIG DEAL BECAUSE I DON' T WANT TO GO THROUGH THAT!" He exploded showing off his fangs in his anger. It was so horrible and disgusting!

He had just gotten used to his meat back, dared to say like it, and they were telling him it was going to change?! Human bodies were even grosser than he thought!

"But...It is something everyone goes through..." Stanford told him confused. No one was eager to go through that but, there was nothing they could do...

"NO! I am NOT going through that! I will do everything in my power to avoid it!" He shrieked in a high pitched voice.

It was still summer, and his little brother was innocently playing in the living room. Seb sat down next to him with a heavy sigh. He missed being that age...No school, no stress, no worries... Since the accident, his relationship with his brother improved a lot. He had come to like the toddler a lot more; to the point he let him sleep with him when he came crying because of a nightmare. He understood what was feeling alone and scared at night. He had been scared to go to their parents' room and the Stans didn't pay him attention.

"Seb! Seb!" The toddler called him. "Guess what day is tomowow"

"Um...Is it Halloween, Shermie?" He was the first person that called him Shermie too. The toddler liked the nickname.

"No, silly! It's my birwday!" He smiled.

"No! Really?! And how old will you be?!"

"Like this!" He showed him 4 tiny fingers and Sebastian laughed.

"Are you sure? Isn't it 5?" He laughed when Shermie doubted and showed him five fingers. "No, you were right the first time" He chuckled.

Shermie woke them up screaming with the high pitched voice every toddler had. But it was Sunday and the teens weren't so happy to be awoken.

"IT IS MY BIRWDAY!" He informed the Stans as he burst into the room.

"Gah!" Ford who had fallen asleep on his table reading a huge book of physics he had borrowed from the school library woke up and hit his head against the table.

"Lee! Ford! It is my birwday!" Stanley, who had an arm hanging from his arm woke up confused and stared at the brown eyes of the little boy "Happy birthday..." He said tiredly and fell asleep again.

"Ford!" Shermie insisted raising his arms to be picked up. The nerd yawned, adjusting his neck which was positioned in a strange angle and searched for his glasses. "Happy birthday, Sherman" he ruffled his hair and climbed to his bunk bed.

The toddler pouted. He wasn't being pampered the way he wanted... He left the room and went to Sebas' bedroom where he found him sleeping soundly.

"Sebas! Sebas!" The teen woke up startled, scanning the room for danger but only saw the little pest laughing at him.

"Come here birthday baby!" He got out of bed and picked him up to throw him to his bed.

"I'm not a baby anymore! Now I am 4!"

"Oh ohhhh right...but guess what?"

"What?" He asked innocently.

"I don't care!" He blew a raspberry in Shermie's stomach making him shriek. "NO!" He got revenge and used his little fingers to tickle his brother's armpits and belly. Seb surrendered easily.

"N-NOOOO NOOOOO HAHAHAHAHAHA NOO MERCY! OMG NO! HAHAHAHAHAHA BODY SPASMS!"

Shermie smiled in triumph and Sebastian stuck his tongue out. His brother's yellow eye was glowing and Shermie thought it looked awesome.

They had a calmed morning after that. Kari hugged her youngest baby boy tightly and made a nice breakfast. Filbrick acknowledged it was his birthday with a nod.

The pawn shop still was open Sundays so the Stans were helping their father for a little while. Sebastian was sitting quietly on a corner, finishing his sketch of Bill2's human suit as he bounced his leg nonstop. He had stopped being hyperactive long time ago, but he still got distracted and needed to do something else while working.

"I can't wait to return to school..." Ford sighed and Lee smacked his head

"Neeeerddddd" he booed. "but me too! It is better to train with all the girls watching you..." He winked and Ford laughed, rolling his eyes.

The phone rang and Filbrick picked it up bored. "Pines Pawn Shop?..." He looked at his oldest son with an unreadable face. "Tell your friends, Stanley to stop calling to the store's phone" The teen's eyes lit up and picked it up. "Make it quick" his father reassumed his job.

"yes? Oh, Sam! Hi! Yeah, nah, it's ok, he's always like that! Yeah! Would be awesome! Gimme 10 min! Ok! Awesome!"

"One of the baseball kids?" Sebastian asked not looking up from his drawing.

"Yesss" The teen exclaimed. Ford rolled his eyes once again. "They are planning to go eat pizza for lunch all of us! See ya" He saluted his brothers and father and was about to go upstairs to put on decent clothes when his little brother came downstairs.

"Lee! Lee! It is 2pm! Mommy told me! You promised!" The toddler ignored how Stan paled. "Pwease! You said you would take me!" Shermie made that kicked puppy face and Stan bit his lip. "Squirt...It has to be today?"

"Today is my birwday!" Shermie stomped his foot.

"I know...but...You see...I'm kinda busy...Me and my friends are going out right now and I can't take you..." Sebastian glared slightly at his triplet, hearing Ford correcting about grammar. He promised Sherman first...

Sherman seemed about to cry. "Daadddyyy!" He whined in his direction but Filbrick didn't even react. "Sorry, squirt...Ford can take ya to the cinema!" He quickly went upstairs to avoid confronting his brother.

"Stanley!"

"Ford...Pwease...I want to go...It is my birwday..."

Ford started having a panic attack. He loved his brother but he sucked handling kids! "No, I can't, sorry Sherman"

Sebastian looked down at his drawing when Sherman ran away crying. He knew how explosive kid emotions could be and how hard it had been for him to control them... Heck, he was 14 and it was still hard for him to control them! He went upstairs to find the kid crying on his mom's lap.

"Hey, Shermie" The kid looked at him with red and puffy eyes. "Do you wanna go? I can take you" he offered with a tiny smile. Shermie sniffed, cleaning his nose with his sleeve and nodded. "Weally?"

"Sure!" He knelt in front of him. "Tell you this. You let me take you, and I promise I'll make this an even better day than Fez could ever make!...Deal?"

He wiped his nose and nodded. Kari looked up at the youngest triplet with a proud mama smile.

Lee appeared again in the living with his jacket.

"Do you have money?" Seb asked Stan.

"Um...Yeah? But for me?!" Stanley smiled as if he grew up a new head and walked to the door.

"Fez!"

"Love ya!"

Shermie pouted and clinged to him. "Can we go now?" He asked his brother.

"Mom...Do you have money? Don't make me ask Dad..." The woman looked up from the phone and pursed her lips in thought. She pulled a 10 dollar bill from her bra and smiled proudly. "Here"

Sebastian's face heated up as Shermie giggled madly. "Mom!" The teen whined.

"What!? Will you go or not?"

Seb grabbed his little brother's hand with a small growl "Let's go, flea"

"I'm not a flea!"

"I don't want to walk" Shermie whined, leaning all his weight against his brother.

"Well, we can't spend the money on the bus, we won't have later"

"Why not?"

"We just won't" Seb rolled his eyes. It wasn't that far away anyways. It was a small town, everything was close.

"Sebas" The toddler looked up. "After the cinema, we can buy ice-cream?"

Seb pursed his lips in thought. Well, he did promise the boy a nice birthday. What kind of birthday would it be if he didn't.

"Sure! And then I can take you to the fair"

Shermie's eyes lit up and he hugged his leg. "Thank you!"

Sebastian patted his curly hair but wondered why he even offered it. The money wouldn't be enough. Then he would have to deal with Sherman's tantrum and he was going to explode and scare his brother and-

"What do you mean the tickets are more expensive now?!" Sebastian roared at the deadpanning young man behind the counter. He chewed his gum without a care in the world.

"Sorry, squirt. New management"

Sebastian glared at the man but he didn't seem intimidated by his fangs or his eye. Urgh, he hated him already!

He took Shermie away from the counter and the toddler looked up confused "Sebas?" Sherman asked innocently and Sebastian sighed. What now?

At that precise moment, when the young teen was about to explain to Shermie that it wouldn't be enough money, (what a rip off!) the horrible man went and in his place came a young woman with a big smile.

Hey...He knew her... She was the older sister of one kid of his school. He knew it because he had seen her around before. She was extremely kind and unable to kill a fly. A sly grin formed in his lips and Shermie frowned.

"Shermie. You should be glad you have Sebastian William Pines as your older brother because we are about to go see that horrible movie you want to see so much!"

"Yay!"

He grabbed one of the wheelchairs the cinema offered for disable people and sat his little brother there, putting his jacket over his legs. "Now. Listen here, flea. Remember when I climbed that tree and fell down and broke my arm?"

"You were laughing, it was scawy"

Seb chuckled at the memory. It had been hilarious. His arm had been in the wrong direction! "Yes. Remember how I couldn't move it? I need you to stay completely still now, don't move your legs at all, is that clear?"

"Um...ok"

"I am going to say some things to that girl and you have to say that they were true..." He rolled his eyes when Shermie gasped.

"But that is lying and it is bad!"

"Mom lies, is mom bad?" Seb smiled when Shermie shut up, shaking his head.

"Good. You ready?"

"uh huh"

Sebastian pushed the wheelchair toward the girl and she cooed at Shermie. "Good afternoon. What can I help you?"

Seb made the most pathetic face he could master. "H-Hi, miss...My-My little brother and I were wondering if we can buy tickets for this...this Disney movie"

"Sure! It would be 13 dollars" She said happily. Sebastian resisted the urge to shout at the excessive price and patted his pocket.

His eyes widened and he looked at the girl apologetically. "O-Oh...My-My money...it must have fallen from my pocket...oh no...After how hard it was for me to earn it! I-I worked for days cleaning shoes to earn every cent..." He looked down at Shermie. "I am so sorry, little brother...I-I guess you won't be able to see that movie before your surgery..." He said holding back tears.

Shermie pouted. "Why?"

The blonde's heart broke a little at the exchange. Sebastian sniffed and gave her a sad smile. "The poor little guy...He had been so strong all this time fighting. He was born unable to move his legs, and-and my family is now in debt for all the surgeries we had paid...I am their only other kid...and-and I even dropped out from school to help with the bills" He choked down a sob. "But-But it isn't enough, you know..."

"Oh..." The girl also had tears in her eyes. "I-I am so sorry to hear that..."

Man, he should be an actor! He praised himself.

"Yes, and it hurts every day" Shermie added.

"I feel like it is my fault...I also had some problems with my sight and my eye got infected...Soon my other eye will stop working too and I'll go blind..." Crocodile tears streamed down his chubby cheeks and Shermie whimpered. Why was Seb crying?

"I guess I just wanted to give my little brother a special thing before it is too late for both of us..." He turned around.

"Let's go, Shermie...Maybe if I clean enough cars I can buy you lunch..."

"NO! Wa-Wait!" The girl was wailing. "Don't worry about the money! I-I will pay your tickets little guy" She smiled at Shermie. "Consider it a birthday present from me"

"With popcorn?" Shermie sniffed. "I haven't eaten" Seb held back a snort. He hadn't eaten since breakfast so that wasn't necessarily a lie.

"Of course, of course! Here! Enjoy your movie" She gave Seb the tickets and told them to just pick up their snacks before entering.

"You are the greatest big brother I have ever met, you are so strong, child" She sniffed and nodded.

"I-I do the best I can..." Seb said humbly. He pushed Sherman in the wheelchair and once the doors were closed, the two brothers burst into laughter.

"Again! Again!" Shermie laughed, standing up from the wheelchair and grabbing his awesome big brother's hand.

"No need. Let's get you popcorn and go watch that horrible movie"

The two brothers exited from the cinema room. Shermie didn't understand the movie, but Seb was holding back tears. It had been so beautiful...

"Seb, can we get an ice-cream now?"

"Hey!" Seb turned around to the voice that had shouted and paled. The girl from the tickets. "What?!" She screamed.

Seb looked at his brother, who was indeed not on a wheelchair. "Oh, look! What a miracle! He is walking! Thanks Yahweh! Run! Run! Run!" He grabbed Sherman's hand and ran away laughing. The toddler had a hard time keeping up but he was laughing too.

"Security! The girl shrieked, but the boys were already gone. They came to a stop when they were out of sight of the cinema and they burst into incontrollable giggles.

"Oh that was insane!" Sebastian panted but unable to stop laughing.

"Seb! Seb! Water!" Shermie panted too, pulling his hand. Sebastian decided that he didn't want to pay for a bottle of water so they walked to the closest restaurant.

"You are adorable, flea. They would even give you food if you asked for it" He motioned the toddler to approach a waitress.

"Excuse me...I am firsty...Can you please give me a glass of water?" Shermie pouted and the woman cooed and nodded at him. Shermie looked at his brother and he gave him thumbs up.

"Here, baby" The woman smiled and handed the water to him. Seb nodded in gratitude and helped Shermie in case he accidentally dropped the glass.

He drank the rest of water and handed the glass back at the woman. "Thank you"

They walked away and Shermie pulled his hand again. "Seb. You pwomised ice-cream"

"Yes. Yes I did, let's get you an ice-cream" Seb picked up his brother who shrieked startled and put him on his shoulders. Sherman squealed as his older brother started running, grabbing his tightly from the ankles.

"Shermie, you are choking me!" Sebastian shouted exaggeratedly and that only made Sherman hug him tighter by his neck.

Seb ended up by the beach, walking with his little brother on his shoulders. He just needed to walk all the beach and he will end up in the fair, there he would buy that annoying ice-cream.

"Sebas?" Shermie pulled his hair to call his attention.

"Ow!" Seb smiled. "What, squirt?"

"Why do you call Lee and Ford Fez and Sixer?"

It was a simple question, an easy question Seb would have been able to answer at any time...But for some reason he couldn't...

He couldn't remember why he called them that...

"Uh...I-I don't know..." He waited for Bill2 to tell him something, anything! But the demon was unusually silent...

"What is a fez?" Shermie insisted. "Sixer because Ford has six fingers? But you have six fingers too" The toddler looked utterly confused and Sebastian couldn't explain why he called them that. He had forgotten so much these years, he didn't want to forget...

He fell silent and his little brother sighed in defeat, knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

Seb's mood increased when he saw the entrance of the fair and people paying tickets. He didn't feel bad for tricking people, so it made it easier to do it once again to enter to the fair for free. Seb bought Shermie his damn ice-cream and sat with him on a bench, watching him with a big smile as he happily ate his treat. Shermie's face and shirt got all dirty and Seb used his own t-shirt to clean his face.

"Thank you!" The toddler giggled. "Go! I wanna go there!" He grabbed his hand and pulled him to the game. Most of the games were for kids taller and older than Shermie, so Seb got stuck with his baby brother playing in a pool full of plastic balls, a really slow carrousel, where he had to sat in the tiny horse because Shermie couldn't go alone, and playing in the fair games to win Shermie his damn plushie.

He did, and Shermie walked around with his huge dolphin against his chest, telling everyone his big brother won it for him. Seb casted a dark smirk at the owner of the game and he gulped.

Most of the money disappeared with the candies Sherman wanted and Seb had various heart attacks when Sherman ran away screaming and laughing because he was in a sugar rush. The sky turned dark and Seb decided it was time to go home. Sherman threw the tantrum of his life, kicking and screaming that he didn't want to go home yet.

Seb had to carry the shrieking boy to the bus station, counting till one thousand to control himself from screaming at him. Sherman fell asleep in all his crying and fortunately for Sebastian, he had a peaceful trip back home. They arrived to the last station and picked up his brother to carry him home.

Sherman stirred and looked at him with sleepy brown greenish eyes. "Seb?"

"Sh...Go back to sleep, ok?" Seb smiled at him, stroking his hair. "We are almost home"

Sherman nodded and snuggled closer to his chest. "Seb?" He asked again and his brother looked down at him.

"I wove you..." Shermie grabbed a fistful of his shirt with one hand as he held to his plushie with the other. "You...you are the bestest big bwother ever...but don't tell Stanley" Shermie tiredly took his thumb his mouth and then went back to sleep.

Seb stayed silent, watching his little brother's chest rising and falling. He-He loved him...He preferred him before the Stans...That-That had never happened before...A new warm sensation flooded his chest and he kissed his brother's forehead, promising that he would kill for this baby if necessary...

"I love you too"

-.-

Life continue moving on, and the horrible process Sebastian was avoiding was becoming more noticeable in everyone he saw at school, even in his poor, unfortunate brothers.

They were amazed when they were starting to grow a mustache! How could they?! It looked horrible! Wasn't it itchy? How did it come off later?

His questions were asked indirectly when Filbrick took it in his hands for his sons to learn to shave.

"Listen. You aren't kids anymore. You will be men, and you need to learn that women are cruel" He told them and Seb raised an eyebrow. "There are things that girls don't like. You want girls?" he asked.

Stan nodded vigorously. Ford looked down, embarrassed, but nodded too. Sebastian shrugged.

"Girls won't get close to you if you look like losers" The man told them abruptly and the triplets winced. "You need to start looking decent. Start using deodorant and blah blah blah"

Sebastian was overwhelmed by all of these. He couldn't hear Filbrick talking anymore; he just stared at his brothers, then at his arms where he could swear he was seeing more hair...No! Haha, he was just paranoid, nothing else!

Filbrick at some point finished talking and took his two sons to the bathroom. Seb shook his head and followed, curious. He started explaining some things to them, showing them a knife life thing and a white cream. He made a face when Ford shouted in pain and left the room.

He sulked in the living room, and his mom approached him. "Something's bothering you, sweetie?"

"Ma...Will I have to do that too?" He touched his face worriedly, at least not feeling anything out of normal.

His mom laughed and hugged him by his shoulder. "Don't you worry, Seb...Before you know it, you will have your growth spurt and you will be a handsome man" She smiled.

Sebastian pouted and hugged his mom tighter, biting his finger.

"Son, stop sucking your finger, you are too old for that"

"I'm not sucking my finger!" He answered, digging his fangs ever deeper into his skin. He didn't want to go through that! He was going to skip puberty! Yes! He just needed to keep thinking he wouldn't have it! It has worked so far!

 _'Sure, kid'_ Bill rolled his eye and Seb felt it.

Sebastian noticed his brothers were changing, not only physically. He knew it had something to do with hormones or something...

It became easy for him to learn not to bother Ford now. You could practically smell the fire in his eyes when you bothered him. Stan made that mistake once. Ford was studying, or reading, or doing whatever nerd thing he always did, when his triplet entered blowing a whistle. He dared blow it in Ford's ear...

Stanford broke the whistle and screamed at him loudly, insulting him in really colorful words his triplets and Sherman, who had been listening the whole time, had never heard. They couldn't say that it couldn't be a good thing sometimes though. Crampelter had gone to high school so some kids their age thought it would be fun to bother Stanford, who by the record was taking boxing lessons with Stanley again...

He broke their noses.

Seb had the time of his life when Ford realized what he did and panicked. His reputation as perfect student!

Stanley wasn't as emotional as his triplet, but he regretted some things now. He had a few pimples and he was incredibly embarrassed to go to school. What was everyone going to say?! He was the popular one! He couldn't have this! He scowled angrily when Ford happily reminded him of the sweets and candies and sodas he consumed as a kid.

Then, in the least indicated moment, their parents thought convenient they needed braces. It was there when Stan broke down. It had surprised his whole family because he hadn't cried since he was 9.

"I am going to look like a nerd!" He wailed, falling to his knees and hugging his mother's waist to plead, not wanting to look at his father who was surely angry at his behavior.

"Ma...Pa...Do you really hate us that much?" Ford pouted. "The one who is going to look EVEN more like a nerd is ME!"

"But you ARE a nerd! Not me!" Stan spat. The poor dentist waited impatiently for them decide.

"Break their noses again then" Seb chuckled and Ford glared at him.

"It is going to be just one year, kids" The dentist said monotonously. "Your teeth aren't that bad"

Their mom nodded, ignoring Sherman pulling her hand wanting to go home. Their father ordered them to obey (those brats. You spent a fortune on them and they were ungrateful) or there were going to be consequences.

The triplets exited the place hours later. Yes, the three. Seb was surprised when he was called too. He didn't care about braces or not, but Filbrick barely spent money for his clothes, he wondered if it had been mom's doing. Their mouths hurt, their existence hurt, their self-esteem hurt.

"You look funny" Their baby brother giggled.

"Thut up, Therman" The triplets said with a lisp at the same time.

It wasn't more than two weeks later, still angry about his predicament that Stan went to the cinema. He took his glasses because he really wanted to see a non-blurry movie, and took two hours more than what he said.

Stanford, reading in the living room, and Sebastian, unable go to his room to knit if his mom was as stressed as she was, accompanied her as she paced back and forth. The idiot finally returned. He had a red kiss in his cheek and was smiling like an idiot.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Kari screamed.

"Family...I have a girlfriend now!" Fourteen year old Stanley exclaimed and that was enough for Ford to look up from his book.

"Really?" He asked when Lee threw himself to the couch, sighing dreamily.

"Yup! Her name is Carla...She's from school!"

"Wait. Carla?" Seb asked. "As in,Carla Mc Corkle?" His tallest triplet nodded and he hummed "I know her. I have English with her. She talks a lot"

"I know!" He looked at his mom and she didn't look as angry as before. She was in the kitchen entertaining herself drying the dishes but obviously listening. "A dumb thief wanted to steal her purse so I was like 'Not this time, idiot!' And then 'Left Hook!' And left the idiot on the floor and everyone started cheering on me! Then she kissed me!" He squealed and his brothers frowned.

"We watched the movie together then we talked like, a lot! And now she is my girlfriend" He gave his brothers a smug smile. "Maybe if you had this bud, girls would also want you. See,even looking like a nerd I am a magnet for girls" He flexed his left bicep with a smug face.

His triplets smiled but couldn't help rolling their eyes. They heard their mom trying to suppress a squeal. Her baby boy had a girlfriend!

Bill thought love was a stupid feeling, useless and disgusting. Sebastian couldn't agree more with the triangle. He was happy his brother was happy but the idea of holding hands, or cuddling or kissing someone made him gag.

Until Angelica walked into his life...

The triplets had been in History Class. For some reason, he had kept a lot of knowledge about that, so it was the only subject he really didn't need to study for. Ford was obediently taking notes as the teacher spoke, Stan was eating snacks (he didn't care about pimples anymore, apparently) and listened vaguely to the class, and Seb smiled to himself. Oh yeah, the Roman Empire's downfall, he knew about that, Bill made sure of it...

The class was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. The principal entered and everyone inmediately stood up. Seb groaned and stood up too.

"Thank you, kids. Sorry for interrupting your class, but you have a new classmate who arrived today. She will be accompanying us for the rest of the school year so please be _nice_ " He hissed and presented the girl waiting by the door.

Sebastian felt his lungs stopped working for a second because he sure couldn't breathe.

The girl waved shyly to the class and introduced herself as Angelica. She had dark skin, with dark chocolate eyes. She was wearing leggings, a jean short over it, white tennis, a bright t-shirt and she had her jean jacket tied up around her waist. Her hair was wavy dark brown and had huge pink earrings.

He gaped at her when she sat down just across him.

What was happening?! He felt horrible! Everything felt too weird! Oh circles! His face suddenly got all hot! He looked at her, still with his mouth open and she grimaced, looking away.

"I'm Sebastian" He smiled weirdly, showing her his fangs.

"Yeah...Hi..." She gave him a forced smile. She looked down at her notebook and started focusing on the class.

Sebastian did the exact opposite. He glanced at his brothers, confused and worrying because his heart shouldn't be beating that fast. What if it exploded? Would it come out of his chest? Or the blood would pour out of his mouth? He started laughing. He wanted to talk with the new cute girl about it!

Cute? He meant-he meant...interesting. Yeah.

"Hey" He whispered and when those deep brown eyes looked at him his breath hitched. She-She actually turned around!

"What?" She asked back. This boy had a huge smile on his face and she didn't quite like the look on his weird eye...

"Have you ever seen a heart before?" He asked her and she frowned worriedly. "Can you imagine the blood that would come out of it?!" He asked excitedly and nervous, hoping she found it as interesting as he thought it was.

"What...?"

"Like, if I crushed it, imagine someone's heart still beating in your hand and BAM! There is blood everywhere!" There was a huge sadistic grin in Sebastian's face. "All your face would be covered by it and then you can just lick the blood off. I always thought blood tasted interesting"

Sebastian realized her face had gone pale. He wanted to stop talking. _Stop talking, idiot!_

He got nervous, feeling sweat already forming in his brow. Ew. Disgusting. He wanted to be his friend, and-and he didn't know what to say to her, he felt his throat was dry, and the words just couldn't come out of his mouth, looking at her so close and staring at her beautiful eyes and her fluffy hair and-

"Do you want to taste it?" He asked instead and started biting his finger in desperation.

"Oh god..." Angelica murmured, covering her mouth in shock as the weird boy drew blood from his own finger, spreading the blood all over his lips and chin.

"Mr. Pines! Can you stop talking?" The triplets jumped. The teacher examined the youngest triplet's face and sighed. "God, not this again...Go clean yourself, Sebastian..."

The Stans flinched when the class lost it, either laughing or murmuring in horror as the weirdo stood up, blood dripping from his hand.

Sebastian ran to the bathroom, his breathing speed increasing tenfold. What was happening to him?! He didn't get all sadistic out of nothing! He locked the door of the bathroom and sighed heavily. He walked toward the mirror, frowning sadly at his blood.

She had looked scared...Was she scared of him? He-He didn't want her to be scared!...Many people were already scared of him...

As he cleaned his bloody finger and his face with water, he thought of something. He didn't care what humans thought of him, he only cared about what his family thought of him (minus Filbrick, that man could die for all he cared for)

Then...Why did he want to be liked by that girl?

 _'You have caught a disease...'_ Bill said loudly, making him wince in pain. _'A horrible disease humans have infected you with...love'_ He spat the word as if it was venom.

"I...I don't love her!" He murmured to himself, before picking up his backpack to head back to class. "Love is for the weak"

 _'And what exactly do you think a **human** is?!'_

After school, working on the Pines o' War, he glared at his brothers who had been staring at him all day, even at lunch! Stan had been invited over to Carla's table. She was a theater kid and they had a huge group of friends. He preferred staying with his brothers just to annoy Sebastian apparently.

"What?"

"You were...weirder than usual today" Stanford pointed out. "Something's wrong?"

"No?"

"Oh, yes it is!" Stan singsonged, nudging him with his elbow. "You like that new girl! What was her name? Angel? Amelie?"

"Angelica, moron!" He snapped and immediately covered his mouth. He gave himself away damn it!

Stanley then proceeded to do annoying ambulance sounds around him. "Wuuuh! Sebastian is in love!" He sang, making kiss sounds.

Sebastian covered his face. Oh god! His face was burning him! How could he escape this meat sack?!

"Do you really think you are one to speak? You have been with Carla for months now" Ford calmly pointed out with a smile.

"Y-Yeah!" Sebastian stuttered. That didn't seem to bother Stan. The optimistic boy smiled and hugged his youngest bro.

"Don't worry, Seb. I'm going to help you get that girl" He put both his hands on his shoulders and Seb smiled slightly, his face still completely flustered.

"Yo-You serious?" He was going to talk to her normally! She was going to like him! He felt something nice on his chest, a sensation he had never felt before and he squealed.

Stan offered Ford to play match-matching for him too and Ford laughed uneasy, shaking his head. Stan started telling lots of things for Seb to do and what NOT to do, (blood, bones, meat and the like were out of question) and he pouted, screwing a nail in the boat. He had a feeling Sebastian wouldn't end well...

"An-Angelica! Wa-Wait!"

The girl sighed and turned around to look at the freak boy. "What" The people she had been hanging with warned her about him. They said he was unpredictable, crazy and harmed anyone out of the blue. Some even mentioned he had rabies!

"Uh-ah..." He looked at his hand where he wrote down some pick-up lines Stanley told him "I just wanted to ask you something..."

The girl deadpanned.

"Uh...Is-Is your dad an art thief?" He smiled when she raised an eyebrow. "Be-Because...it hurt you when you fell from heaven...?" He grimaced and practically heard Stan face palming.

"Uh...Uh..." He stuttered, feeling his breathing fastening. "N-No wonder the sky is grey today, all the blue is in your eyes" That one was right!

"My eyes are brown..." Angelica snapped and rolling her eyes she left to her class.

Seb laughed sheepishly. "Ri-Right...Then-Then then like mud! Your eyes look like mud!" He cried and she sped up. He groaned in frustration and pulled his hair down to cover his red face angrily.

"Well, that went as well as our Bar Mitzvah" Stan laughed loudly and Ford smacked his head. How dare compared this to that pandemonium!?

"I'm going to kill myself!" Seb sat down on the floor. He sucked as a human and he hadn't realized it till now!

"Don't say that, Sebastian" Ford glared.

"Don't worry, little bro. It will go better next time!" He cheered him up.

And so, Sebastian tried. He really damn tried to get close to her, to talk to her at lunch and in breaks, but-but she seemed to be trying to get as far away as possible from him!

And he didn't know why, but he was far more sensible than usual. He was incredible happy to be close to her and when she snapped at him or gave him sharp answers, he was barely able to hold back his tears in front of everyone. Hormones, was the first word that popped in his mind when he tried to comprehend this, then mood swings and finally his feared word...

But-But that couldn't be! He had been avoiding puberty! His body wasn't changing; he hadn't noticed anything unusual...

Ex-Except that-that MAYBE he had more hair... but just a BIT...Tha- that didn't mean anything though! Just thinking about it made him blush.

 _'You know you are pathetic, right? I don't know how we are related'_ Bill insulted him and he growled.

Bill was another thing entirely. He had been far more aggressive with him. He didn't stop insulting him and belittle him! What was wrong with him?! He knew Bill was far from nice, but he had never treated him like this when he was younger...

 _"Why are you so mean?!" He questioned the demon when he saw him in the Mindscape. Bill 2 looked up from his game of solitary with surprise. Now that he was older, he had more control of his mind now. He could go to his Mindscape more often._

 _"I don't understand" Bill 2 feigned innocence._

 _"Yes, you do. Don't act as if you don't know you insult me every day!" Sebastian glared, his eye turning red._

 _"Ok, you got me" Bill 2 made the game disappear and floated closer to the young teen. "I will drop the game. I think you know what I feel about our situation"_

 _"Our...situation?"_

 _"Us, being humans! And you haven't done anything to solve anything **YET**!" Bill screeched._

 _"Oh come on" Sebastian rolled his eyes. He had had this conversation with Bill2 for 14 years!_

 _"I told you there was nothing to do about it. It was a deal" Seb calmly explained to him, playing with the fire in his hands._

 _"You seem **WAY** too comfortable with this" The demon accused. "Don't you see this is the lowest we could have fallen?! Humans are just disgusting insects with a life span as short as 100 years! The lesser and weakest beings in the entire universe! And you **LIKE BEING ONE?!"** Bill turned red, his voice deepening at the boy._

 ** _"WE WERE AN ALL POWERFUL DEMON, YOU FLESH BAG!"_**

 _"Geesh, calm down" Sebastian didn't flinch at the demon raging. "I am not a demon...not anymore! And I am clearly not you!" He glared. "I just came to tell you to stop speaking to me when I am awake. I don't like it..." He mumbled._

 _Bill2 turned back to normal and chuckled. "We are two halves of the same being, Sebastian...Two parts of the same energy...You are the weak one, the part corrupted by human feelings and emotions...I am your past self, the **strong** one, and the one who won't let you get too happy with the deal...it's simply not convenient" He finished, shrugging. He conjured up his cane and started twirling it around._

 _"why not?!"_

 _"I have plans..."_

 _"What plans?" Sebastian asked. Bill2 laughed again._

 _"Well, get our powers back, of course" He lifted a finger and Sebastian was suddenly picked up by an invisible force._

 _"Let me go, Dorito!"_

 _"I just need to keep you from being too mushy, mushy with the humans until the count starts" He giggled madly. A mirror protruded from the floor, or what would be the floor for them, and floated toward Sebastian. The boy looked down, frowning when he realized he was suddenly bare chest._

 _He looked at his back. His zodiac was mostly finished. It was an ugly red mark, still resembling scars, and what was still missing where just some details._

 _"When the time comes, the seal will be completed and your real punishment will begin. Seeing how stupid and dumb you have become, it will be our only way to turn back to normal, I need you to be open to suggestions when the time comes" Bill2 clasped his hands together._

 _"Punishment?" Seb frowned. He-He never made a deal about punishment!_

 _"Now, I ain't no liar. It will hurt ya, but if you choose MY easy way not so much...If you don't, well, you can scream in infinite pain for the rest of your pathetic mortal life for all I care..." The triangle shrugged._

 _"NO! I won't be a demon anymore!" Sebastian screamed when Bill let him go but he caught himself on time. Fire erupted from his hands and threw it at the demon._

 _Bill2 easily dodged it and gave him an attack of his own. Seb blocked it on time. Bill2 laughed again._

 _"Oh, that is not for you to decide, my little weak counterpart. You have me to make this as less painful as possible! And I wouldn't be here if you actually didn't think as yourself as a **monster** , even a tiny bit"_

 _Sebastian glanced down._

 _"You may be in control of your Mindscape, but when you are awake, you are **mine** " Bill multiplied and surrounded him as all his copies laughed maniacally. Seb couldn't help flinching._

 _"Now, let's be responsible for once, because you never are, always **lazy** and **dumb** , and wake up. You have school!" One of the copies said._

 _Sebastian glared at him._

 _"Oh...and by the way...Your little tactic to avoid puberty...I don't think it's working..." Bill2's grin showed in his smug eye._

Sebastian woke up screaming loudly. He got tangled with the sheets and fell to the floor with a thud. He groaned loudly, rubbing his throbbing head.

Ok...Bill2 wasn't nice anymore...Got it...

He grumpily stood up and exited his bedroom to go to the bathroom. A small smile suddenly formed in his lips. He could at least see Angelica today...He drowsily washed his face and dried it with a towel. He stared at his reflection for a little while until he noticed something wrong. Very, very **wrong**.

He got closer to study his reflection and touched his chin. To his absolute horror, two tiny hairs stood in his chin as if they owned the place. And...what was that abomination on his forehead!?

The Pines woke up startled to a high pitched scream that echoed around their house.

The Stans found Sebastian screaming non-stop as his whole body started shaking madly.

"Sebastian!? What's wrong?!" Ford asked worriedly.

"What's wrong?! Are you blind, Stanford?!" He shrieked and pointed at the tiny red dot on his forehead. Stan deadpanned at him.

"Are you serious?" He glared slightly pointing at his own face.

"No! No! I shouldn't be having this! NO!" He fell to the floor and closed his eyes tiredly as his body continued shaking.

"What are you doing?" Stan asked.

"Trying to get out of this meat bag"

 _They are watching me. Everyone is watching me..._ Seb mumbled to himself as he tried to hide his face from view. Paranoid as ever it seemed.

"Bro, I think you are overreacting" Stan told him as they walked to class. "It's normal"

"But, disgusting"

"Well..." Stan flinched when Sebastian looked at him and he couldn't argue. "Touché"

"What about we just focus on getting Angelica to notice you?" He changed the topic and smiled when he saw his brother's eye lit up.

"Okay"

It took them a few days to plan everything, and another few to get everything done. Stanley had said girls loved flowers. He had given Carla a small flower when they were in the park and she had giggled and blushed.

Stan brought him a rose one day. It was really red and without thorns. He told him that he had to be gentleman! And compliment her before giving her the flower.

They were in their room and the flower was in water. Stan had his hands behind his back and turned around to look at his brother sitting on his bed.

"Now. Imagine I am Angelica. What would you say?" He coughed and put a blanket over his head. He flipped his 'hair' and battled his eyelashes. "Hi Sebastian!" He greeted in a high pitched voice.

"DUDE I CAN'T!" Sebastian shrieked, covering his face in embarrassment. "I can't imagine her! I just see your face! MY face" They were triplets after all, it was too weird, even for him...

Stan groaned and threw the blanket to the floor. "Ok, fine. Without that, then. Just...tell me what you want to tell her"

"You do realize you are asking for tips to a kid who has had a girlfriend from less than half a year right?" Ford spoke from the upper bed, startling the boys. He had been there the whole time?!

"And you have more experience on that, Pointdexter? Uh?!" Stan challenged with a smile and his triplet rolled his eyes.

"Of course not. I am just saying that-"

"Don't listen to that nerd, Seb. I am a natural with girls, and with the correct nice words, Angelica will like yours!"

Seb stood a few meters away from her, watching her with a small smile on his face. Love was such a strange feeling, he didn't like it and he wanted it to go away...But at the same time, it gave him a nice warm sensation in his chest and he really liked it.

He tried to give the damn flower to her all day, but the universe thought it would be funny to mess with him. Every time he wanted to talk to her someone took her away or she was doing something else. His heart stopped beating when she looked in his direction but always with a grimace on her face.

He didn't know what he was doing wrong! He was just trying to be himself, just like Stan told him...

He accompanied his triplets to their boxing lessons, forgetting and not caring if he had homework. Stan, as always, was the best, Ford sucked at sports, but at least he was trying... He was so distracted with his thoughts that he didn't realize when the lesson finished. The Stans were all covered in sweat and Seb screamed high pitched when Stan, shirtless, hugged him just to bother him.

"Let me go, you sweaty moron! Please! Pity!" He whimpered.

Ford laughed. "Oh god! Seb, you still have a baby voice!"

Seb managed to escape Stan's hug and gasped for air, trying to breathe fresh air. "At-At least my voice doesn't crack!"

Ford pouted and Seb laughed. The six fingered boy wiped his sweat with his hand and ran it in Sebastian's forehead.

The former demon screeched.

Sebastian finally had the courage to give the damn plant to Angelica. He approached the girl who was walking toward her locker with her friends.

"A-Angelica!" He grabbed her hand and he had to take a deep breath when her beautiful brown eyes glared at him.

"What do you want?" She asked impatiently, glaring at her friends who were giggling madly.

"I-I..." he trailed off, getting nervous and forgetting what he was supposed to say.

"I-I!" One of the girls mocked him. "Get away, freak! Like, now"

Seb glared at said girl, making her flinch and turned again at the dark skinned girl.

"Angelica..." he groaned. "IjustwantedtogiveyouthisflowerbecauseIthinkyouarereallyreallyprettyandIamgoingtoleavebefore you process this, bye!"

He shoved the rose toward her with his face glowing crimson red and ran away, hiding behind a wall to see her reaction.

Angelica wrinkled her nose at the rose. Her friends laughed.

"Oh my god! The freak likes you! Ew!"

"Don't tell us you like that monster too!"

"Urgh! Shut up!" The curly girl blushed slightly and huffing, threw the flower to a trash can.

Sebastian gulped the lump in his throat and sighed as they left. He blinked a few times to clear his blurry sight.

 _'You are pathetic, so-so pathetic...Useless...Useless human'_

"Where the hell are Sixer and Fez?" He asked to himself as he walked around the cafeteria. The triplets had sat together for 14 years at lunch and he doubted today was an exception.

The other kids who watched him walk occupied the table with whatever they had with them to avoid the weirdo sitting with them. Seb ignored them, just as he ignored the feeling that had developed in him since he became older.

He didn't like people treating him like this anymore...As a kid it didn't bother him at all!

He sat down in an almost empty table and as if he had the plague, the kids stood up and left.

 _'Don't worry, Sebis. When we get our powers back, we will burn this despicable prison down' Bill purred. 'With everyone inside! Phew phew phew!'_

Seb decided he wasn't hungry and didn't stand up to get food. He rested his elbows on the table and pouted.

His face lit up though when he heard the beautiful voice of his crush cursing. He turned around and saw her struggling to carry her lunch tray, her bag and a few books under her arm.

This was his chance! Be a gentleman or whatever Stan said! He was going to help her and then she was going to like him!

"Angelica!"

"Shit" The girl cursed and tried to walk faster.

"Hey, let me help you" Seb gave her an awkward smile and she rolled her eyes.

"No, I am fine, just, let me alone" She turned around but Seb continued insisting, because it was obvious she wasn't fine.

"But I can really help you, just-just I'll grab your books!"

Everything passed too fast. No one could have prevented it from happening.

Sebastian made a move to grab the books that were slipping from under her arm and the girl, trying to keep him from grabbing them, she slid with something on the floor and her food fell over her.

The cafeteria was deadly silent, all the eyes falling over the weirdo and a girl.

Angelica had her eyes closed and her hands turned into fists when the kids started laughing. Seb gaped, looking around feeling overwhelmed with the mocking laughter.

"Angelica, I'm so-"

"Stop!" The girl shouted and everyone looked at them and listened carefully at what they said.

"I am fucking tired of you!" She shouted and Seb flinched when the girl threw the tray at him.

"Did you really think I would ever get interested in someone like you?! Like, think! Because that's something that you clearly never do!"

"I-I" Seb couldn't speak, he was petrified under the hateful glare of the glare.

"Do I continue, freak?!" She glared standing up, wiping the food from her clothes. "You are stupid, you dress with horrible clothes and you act like a psycho! It's so fucking weird! You are covered in your own blood most of the time I am forced to see you, like, stop! No one likes you, don't you understand? Why do you think I would like a freak with just one eye!?"

"I am not a freak..."

The girl laughed loudly. She was embarrassed and wanted to cause him pain and embarrass him too.

"HA! HA! Guys, guys!" Angelica looked around the cafeteria. "The weirdo who brought a dead rat to class thinks he is not a freak!" She mocked.

Everyone was holding their laughter for the sake of hearing the rest of the exchange and Seb felt his blood running to his cheeks. He looked around, trying to spot his brothers, but none of them were around.

"And another thing...Cover your horrible eye! It is disgusting and even creepier to see you. Do us a favor and cover that thing up! And STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

Angelica stomped away from the petrified boy, fuming with her face red with anger. The cafeteria was deadly silent until a boy started laughing, and soon enough, every kid in school was laughing at him.

Sebastian didn't know how to react. He had never experienced anything like this before, in any of his lives. The sound of the laughter became overwhelming and choking down with a sob, he ran away.

He ran until he was outside of the school, and ran back home, not giving a damn about the teachers shouting and how he was going to miss classes.

His brown eye was welled up with tears and the salty liquid streamed down his cheeks as he ran. Was it really true what she said? Did..Did no one really like him? He-He didn't care! He didn't care!

Why was he caring so much?!

He sobbed when he saw his house and threw the door open, running past the costumers to the only employees only door.

"What do you think you are doing here, William?!" Filbrick asked from the counter, not even bothering to look up at him.

Seb sighed and sniffed, wiping the tears from his eye. He let go of the knob and turned around to look at the man.

"You should be in school"

"I feel sick" He simply explained and turned around to try to open the door again.

"If you will start skip school then at least try to be useful around this household" Filbrick stood up and abruptly handed him a broom. "Clean"

Seb sighed in defeat and in no mood to fight with the man, he started cleaning around the Pawnshop. He had to stop once in a while to clean his blurry sight and hold back a sob. He couldn't believe she insulted him in front of everyone! Was...Was he really that disgusting to look at? It was his eye, it was the hair, it was the pimple...He was just too horrible and she had said it; no one liked him...

He hated being a teenager so far. He hated feeling insecure about himself all the time! He literally hadn't cared for his looks months ago! He hadn't been this insecure about himself in all his human life, let alone his demon life! He hated every bit of it...

"Dad..."The teen mumbled, hoping Filbrick heard him and was in the mood to talk at least decent to him.

"What"

Seb sighed, glancing at the dust on the floor. "Remember when I was younger...You and mom wanted me to-to wear an eyepatch to school...and I didn't want to so you told me to et it uncovered..."

Filbrick looked up at the boy. The usual bounciness and energy he radiated wasn't there, but he didn't let his curiosity shown. "Your mom said that it would make you feel better or some shit like that" He rolled his eyes. That woman loved the little demon far too much.

"Frankly, I haven't met a single person who wasn't scared or repulsed by it" He told him straight to the point and Seb choked down a sob.

"Do-Do you still have the eye patch?" He leaned the broom against the wall and wiped his brown eye; his yellow eye still and with no signs of life.

"Ah, you finally came to your senses I see" Filbrick commented and Sebastian lowered his head, hating how weak and scared he must be looking in front of his 'father'

He looked up when something hit his face and caught it before it hit the floor. It was the eye patch...

"I better see you wearing it all the time from now on" The man commented and continued cleaning the watch he was holding.

"Can I go now, father?"

"Yes, yes, get out of my sight" The man said. Seb sighed in relief and opened the door. He put a foot on the stairs and Filbrick called him again. "One more thing..." The man glanced at the costumers and then back at the boy. "Don't call me father...It is sir for you"

Seb sighed, without energy to feel even sadder, and just nodded. "Yes, sir..." He went upstairs with the eye patch in hand and directly went to his room, ignoring his mom's surprise shout and replying with a tired 'I'm sick'.

He approached the small mirror he had in his room and sighed. He looked at the eye patch and then at his yellow eye. He guessed it couldn't hurt...He was blind by that eye anyway...

 _'Sebastian...no...Why do you care?!' Bill2 shouted_.

The boy ignored the demon and covered his yellow eye with the eye patch, watching himself with a grimace. He was horrible...Maybe people would like him more if he was more normal...Stupid space lizard and his stupid vessel!

 _'You are stupid, caring about stupid things! We are a demon! You shouldn't care!"_ Bill2 screamed loudly and Seb clenched his teeth.

He hid under his bed frame, his body shaking as he tried to control his sobs biting his finger as hard as he could.

The all-powerful demon Bill Cipher was suffering from a broken heart for the first time.

* * *

 **PLease leave a comment! They always make my day! What do you think of Bill2!? He is up to something! Don't kill me please, it hurt me too to hurt lil Seb so much T-T Favorite follow, pm me if you want. Ill update as soon as possible!**


	8. Chapter8 Giving Seb smth good for once

**HEY GUYS! LOOK WHO IS BACK! :3 GUYS IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!**

 **PLEASE READ THIS!**

 **As this is mostly a backstory story (lol) and I have been thinking a LOT in when Sebastian meets Mabel and Dipper...MAYBE, IF YOU LIKE, I can start in parallel the story of Seb taking care of his nephews in GF...Of course it will start making sense when the chapter in this story comes out xD But it will give it kind of like...mystery and intrigue, don't you think? xD**

 **PLEASE! In your reviews TELL ME if you would like the story in parallel or for me to finish everything here first! :3**

 **NOW TO THE STORY!**

* * *

School became much harder for Sebastian after the...incident. Every class he went, every hallways he walked by, people laughed at him and insulted him.

"Freak! Cripple!"

"One eyed, Cyclops!"

"Thank you for covering that disgusting shit up, freak!"

"Nice eye patch, loser"

He wouldn't have cared a single bit if it had happened when he was a child. He considered himself a demon at that time and would have probably replied by throwing scissors at them or something pointy. Now though, that he didn't want to be a monster anymore and, adding hormones to the mixture, the result was a low self-esteem and confidence.

Oh, how much he hated feeling so weak!

When he was with Stanley, no one dared to approach him, knowing the muscled teen knew boxing. But when he was alone, he had to endure the insults and mockery that as a demon never received...

He had been in class once, reading something in front of everyone, when his voice cracked for the first time ever and all the kids burst into laughter. It had never happened to the weirdo! Seb felt like dying right there, regretting so much making a deal to come back in the first place. He had never felt so embarrassed in his two lives! Why would he be?! He was a being of pure energy with no weaknesses!

As a weak, awfully thin awkward teen it was the worst thing that he had ever experienced.

His brothers weren't as helpful as he thought they would be. Ford and Stan convulsed with laughter when he told them what happened, they couldn't even breathe! Stan fell to the floor laughing, holding his aching stomach.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Sebas" Ford apologized between chuckles, not feeling sorry at all. "Your voice is so funny" This was payback for all the time Sebas mocked his voice. Now it was his turn.

"My voice Is nOt FUnny!" He shouted. He was betrayed by his own meat sack and his voice cracked. That made the Stans laugh even harder. He pushed his brothers and stomped away, holding back annoying tears.

 _'Ew. What a shame to be a part of this embarrassing human'_

-.—

 _'Bill...What have you done?!'_

 _'I fixed our dimension! I did it for you!'_

 _'No! You aren't brother! I wish I had stayed dead instead of seeing you turned into a monster!'_

 _'SHUT UP!'_

Stan and Ford giggled madly as they watched their little brother go to the kitchen for cereal. They put on the same t-shirts and disheveled their hair, put on gloves, 5 fingered gloves and Ford took off his glasses. Shermie returned happily with the cereal to share it with his big brothers when he stopped, frowning, looking up at the identical boys. He looked at their hands but they had gloves...

"What are you waiting for, Sherman?" One of them (Ford) told him. "Give it to Stanford"

"Um..." the boy pouted.

"What's wrong, Sherman?" The other triplet wondered. "You...You can't tell your own brothers apart?!"

They looked so hurt and the toddler whimpered "No! I do!"

Ford then smiled. "Then give it to Ford" Shermie approached Stanley with a doubting look. "I am really Ford, though?" Stan wondered and Shermie whined

"Take off your gloves!" He demanded.

"But we are cold!" They said at the same time. He looked at Ford with a grimace.

"You..."

"I can be Stanley...I am Stanley?" He looked at Stanley and his triplet hummed, stroking his chin.

"I don't know. What if I AM Stanley?"

Shermie whimpered. "Stan!"

"Yes?" Both asked and Shermie shrieked.

"STOP IT!" He sobbed. He didn't know who was who! The toddler started sobbing and the older boys knew they had gone too far. Stan took off his gloves.

"Shermie, Shermie, don't cry! I'm Stan, I'm Stan, I am sorry"

"Sherman! Please!" Ford grimaced. Their parents were still sleeping, they would be so mad if they knew they made Shermie cry!

"nnnNNOOOooo!" The toddler shrieked, wiping his tears with his hand.

 **"AAAAAAAAaaAAHHHHH!"**

"Geez, Shermie, you don't have to scream like that" Stan huffed.

"It wasn't Shermie" Ford smacked Lee's head. "Sebastian must have had another nightmare..." he stood up to go with his brother in need. Shermie and Stan following close behind.

They went to the attic and opened the door just in time to see Seb waking up, screaming and shivering madly. Stan approached him first and went to pat his back. "Hey, hey, come on, bro. It's ok..."

Seb was overwhelmed by the memories he saw. It had been too much for him...He had seen the rest of Bill's mortal memories...He finally saw the memories behind the locked door...It had memories of Liam...Memories he wished were locked up again...

He stood up and bolted to the bathroom, throwing up bile. Ford was the one who entered with him to pat his back and comfort him because Stan and Shermie saw vomit and threw up too. "It's ok, Sebas..." he rubbed his back soothingly when his triplet finished emptying his stomach.

Seb whimpered. He fell to the floor the second he finished drying his mouth with the towel and covered his face with his arms. "No, no, no...They killed him! They killed him!" He sobbed.

Ford flushed the toilet and sat down on the floor with his brother. "Seb, Seb, you have to breathe...We will do it together, alright?" He said as soft as possible. Seb breathed in and out a few times, imitating Ford until he calmed down a bit. His other brothers entered when he was crying his eyes out on Ford's shoulder.

"They killed him!" He sobbed loudly.

"Who?"

"My-My brother!" The Stans frowned. Seb must be really shaken if he couldn't see his brothers were just there...

"They killed my brother!" He sobbed desperately. Irregulars didn't have a chance to live till adulthood in Flatland, and if they did, it was a terrible life. Liam was taken away, barely a teen, a _child_...They said he was too irregular for their perfect little society, and his parents allowed it!

"They killed him! And-And I couldn't do anything!" Sebastian cried. Ford stroked his curly locks softly while Stan rubbed circles on his back.

"Who was killed, Sebas?" Ford asked him gently. He didn't know which one of them died in Sebastian's nightmare. He adjusted his brother so he was leaning against his shoulder.

"Liam! He was Liam!"

Stan frowned, as did Ford. Shermie was just confused, because he didn't know about the stories Seb told them as kids. Stan leaned close to Ford and whispered. "It's his imaginary friend..."

However, Seb heard him and shrieked. "He was NOT imaginary! He is not imaginary! He got power trying to be with him!"

Bill Cipher, all seeing, all knowing eye was born because the society he lived in drove him nuts! Bill got obsessed with fulfilling Liam's wish to see the third dimension and when he did, he returned to Flatland...

"He-He he tricked Time Baby...That stupid baby gave him his powers!" He screamed angrily. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Globnar!" It was Time Baby's fault Sebastian was even there! It was his fault Bill became a demon! It was his fault Bill had to make a deal and stupidly get himself turned into a dumb human!

His triplets and Shermie had to frown at that. What the heck was Sebastian talking about?!

"What is a Time Baby?" Shermie asked Stan and he shrugged.

Ford just continued comforting his shivering brother, unaware it all will make sense to him when they were adults...

"What else happened to Liam, Sebas?" Ford asked, trying to coax his brother to speak. Seb wiped his nose. "Then...Then he went to Flatland...and-and he killed everybody..." Seb whispered, still seeing the fire behind his eyes.

 _'I liberated my dimension!'_

"He liberated his dimension...Breaking the rules for the first time in their society...He tried to bring back Liam with his infinite powers... but-but he couldn't..." Seb hiccupped. Bill's physical form was trapped in the 2nd dimension and he couldn't escape...But he saw a parallel universe where he had brought Liam back to life.

"He had a discussion with Liam...Liam didn't like what he did to their dimension...and-and arguing he killed him..." Seb was terribly paled and shivering. Bill had been so scared and horrified he blocked his own memories of Liam.

When he saw that memory he understood why he had two versions of the same memories in his Dreamscape...With and without Liam...Behind the locked door was how Bill killed Liam...He understood now why as Bill, he never knew he had a brother, or how he found the books of the Third Dimension.

"The Third dimension became his obsession; it was the only dimension he didn't have under his power..." Sebastian was talking more to himself now, not realizing Stanford was touching his forehead and frowning at how hot it was. "And he-he used the Mindscape to travel and make deals with idiots...Until he broke free..." He casted his brother wearing glasses a glance.

He cuddled closer to his brother and went silent, staring at the wall ahead. His brothers stared at him confused, not knowing how to help him... Tears fell down his right cheek easily, dampening Ford's t-shirt.

"Come on, Sebas" Ford told him lovingly. "You are burning in a fever. Let's get you to bed"

Ford and Stan helped him stand up and took him to his bedroom, helping him to get in his bed. Seb curled up, thanking he wasn't laying on the bathroom's cold floor anymore and looked up at his brothers.

"Fowd...'tay" He mumbled tiredly. He hadn't had a nice sleep; his memories weren't exactly bedtime stories...

He closed his eyes, knowing they wouldn't want to sleep with him. Stan had always dismissed it as childish and started refusing it since they were 10. He was forced to open his eyes though, when he was moved and the weight on the bed shifted. He saw his three brothers getting confortable in his bed and he smiled.

"We will take care of you" Shermie promised and Seb closed his eyes with a small smile.

-.-

Fifteen years. Sebastian had been a human for fifteen years and he couldn't stand looking at Filbrick's face anymore!

Co-existing with the man became impossible. The man exploded and shouted at him for the slightest thing. He slapped him or spanked him with his belt for any tiny mistake, like a bad grade or arriving home late. He looked at him as if he was some monster (he wasn't!) In return, Sebastian glared, back-talked, and the man hit him; it was a never ending circle...

He had been playing catch with Stan inside the Pawnshop, something they really shouldn't have been doing, but they were careless teenage boys and wanted to have fun while working.

"Don't" Had been their nerd's brother warning. He was sitting on the counter counting and registering the money with Shermie's "help".

"Don't worry, Pointdexter. We are fine" Stan reassured. Seconds later, the ball hit the glass behind Sebastian and it shattered with the objects inside in million pieces.

The four brothers paled and gulped simultaneously.

"Oh god, oh god. Seb, you have glass in your arm .Ok...OK! No one panic! NO ONE PANIC!" Ford panicked, seeing his brother's lack of care for the wound and the blood slowly coming out from it.

Their parents had come quickly from the employees' only door, startled by the noise in the shop, only to find the scared boys staring at the mess on the floor and gushing over Sebastian.

"Oh god! Sebastian!" Kari shouted worriedly, her heartbeat increasing.

"What did you do, useless brat?!" Filbrick screamed at the youngest triplet. He obviously immediately blamed him. He went to hurt him, but Stanley stepped in front of his trembling brothers, raising his arms to placate his father's rage.

"Pops! Wait! It-It was my fault! It was my fault! Seb didn't do anything!" The athletic teen tried to argue with his father, even daring to push him away from his triplets, but that only served him to enrage him more.

"Move, knuclehead!" The man screamed and slapped him. Stan gaped, taking a hand to his face and stared at his father wide-eyed. Ford flinched and Shermie hugged his mom's waist, scared of his father. "It's this piece of garbage I need to talk to" He grabbed his son by his hair and Seb hissed when he was forced to stand up.

He was tired of seeing that demon in his house, ruining HIS life and wasting HIS money! He was here just to bother him! To remind him of what he did! But he wasn't going to let him do that!

"Get out! All of you!" He shook the boy by his hair and Kari screamed.

"Don't hurt him! What is wrong with you?!" Kari demanded angrily, not flinching when Filbrick screamed again.

I said: Get. OUT! "

 _'Garbagegarbageuseless'_

'"L-Let me go!" His arm was stinging for the cuts and he couldn't stop the laughter that escaped his lips.

 _'Pain is hilarious isn't it, kiddo?'_

Sebastian was glad they obeyed...He didn't want them to see... Without warning, Filbrick threw the teen toward the broken glasses and he fell on his hands, cutting his palms. Seb screamed.

"You are just a waste of space in this house! Look. At. What. You. DID!" Filbrick shouted, grimacing at the blood dripping to his shop's floor.

"I-It wasn't..." he trailed off. No. He couldn't do that. Filbrick hadn't hit his brothers since they were little kids. He wouldn't let him abuse them if he could help it.

"Stop blaming your brother for your own damn mistakes!" Filbrick raised his hand and Sebastian braced himself for the pain. His big hand slapped him hardly on his cheek and he gritted his teeth. Without knowing, he dug the glasses even deeper into his skin.

This was not fun anymore...

Seb shakily moved away from the mess, hissing at his bloody hands.

He looked up when Filbrick loomed over him and he staggered back. He hated being so scared of him... Filbrick looked away from him in disgust and he saw his sketchbook over the desk. He grabbed it and looked at the drawings.

That caught the teen's attention and he shook his head. "Don't touch it!" He shouted, his voice dropping at the end because of the emotion. Seb felt his cheeks warming up and he tried to stand up but Filbrick pushed him back to his knees.

"Look! This is the only shit you do all day! You spend all fucking day drawing these horrible shits, what is this?!" Filbrick got more and more anxious at the perturbing drawings some pages had and turned to look at the boy. He ripped one of the pages and crumpled it with a monotonous expression.

Sebastian screamed as if he had been hit again. "STOP! DON'T DO IT!"

His drawings were the only connection he had to his past! He couldn't do this!

The man continued tearing off the drawings with no remorse at all, enjoying with sick satisfaction as Sebastian's struggles to get his book back got weaker and weaker. Filbrick huffed and threw the papers and the notebook to the teen and Seb cried loudly. He went to pick up everything with his hurting hands.

"You are going to pay me every cent of what you broke; it is worth much more than you..." Filbrick snarled "From now on, if you want to stay in MY house, you will obey to ME! Is that clear, demon?!"

Seb stared from the floor at Filbrick, glaring daggers to his dark glasses. He picked up his papers, grimacing when they got covered in blood, his book and, in an idiocy impulse, he pushed past him and ran away from the house.

"You aren't welcomed in this house, bastard! If you return it will be under MY conditions!"

Then Sebastian ran faster, he wanted to get out. He didn't want to be treated like shit! He-He was an all-powerful god! He shouldn't be like this! Under his eye patch, he felt his eye burning.

 _'Yeess. Yes, Sebastian! You are a demon! WE are a demon!"_

He just wanted to-to...

 _'Have everything back to normal! To be powerful again!'_

To have a father who loved him...

' _Iugh'_

He ran until the adrenaline left his body and he collapsed close to a park. Gasping for air, cursing his lungs which were hurting in his chest, he walked the rest of the way to the park and sat down on a bench.

Children ran around the park happily, throwing balls and Frisbees and playing in the swings. Their parents watched them with a loving smile. Parents picked up their kids and carried them around on their shoulders.

Seb huffed when a man and a little girl around Sherman's age sat down next to him.

"I love you, Daddy!" The child hugged her dad and the man laughed. "I love you too!"

"Oh come on! Go rub your happiness elsewhere!" Seb showed them his fangs and father and daughter quickly scrambled away.

Bill2 laughed loudly and Seb sighed, examining his ruined drawings and trying to ignore the pain in his hurt hands. He wiped the blood on his jeans but cried in pain at the action. He saw he had little glasses embedded in his hands and he groaned.

 _'Oh! Oh! Let's get more glass! Come on! It will be fun!'_

Seb moaned, not really enjoying this pain anymore and started picking out the shard of glasses. He thought absentmindedly about Glass Shard Beach and laughed humorlessly.

When his hands were almost without glass and he had wiped the blood against on his blue hoodie, he went to fix his drawings.

He fixed them up as much as he could, but the papers were already crumpled. One of the drawings he grabbed had Liam on it and he couldn't help but smile. Liam had been a great big brother (He aspired to be like him with Shermie) He had been practically a genius! Just like Sixer! And he had been so patient and taught Bill so many things and read so much to him, even when he didn't want to learn...

And his parents had never appreciated it! Bill hadn't been their parents' biological son (having been taken away from his real parents to a family who could take care of an equilateral. URGH HE WAS SO GLAD NOW FLATLAND BURNT) but Liam was, and **JUST** because he has been an **irregular** they had ignored him and prohibited him from so many things! Like going outside and enjoy the park, having friends, going to school...They had hated him _SO MUCH_ to the point of allowing the Government to take him away and-

He choked on his sobs and laid down on the bench, wrinkling the papers in his anger. He was going to stay in this bench forever until he bled to death. He started biting his hands to accelerate the process. He stayed there until his limbs hurt and his hands were numb. He was forced to sit up.

An old man walked in front of him, and he stared at him with a bored look. He was carrying brown bags and they looked heavy for him. Some kids his age were skating around and saw the old man. Seb sighed tiredly, wondering why humanity hadn't been killed yet (seriously, humans sucked as a species) when the teens skated past the old man and pushed him, making all his bags and their contentd fall to the floor.

The man cursed in non-English and bent to pick up his bags. "Urgh...my back" he complained.

 _'Laugh at him! Kick his stuff'_

Seb sighed again, cursing his body (Kari had educated him far too well for his liking) and stood up.

"Here, let me help you, Sir..."

 _'Boo! Boring!'_

He knelt next to the man and he gave him a huge smile. "Arigato, young man"

Seb smiled a bit. He was Japanese! Awesome. "Where do you live, sir?"

"Oh, close. Follow me"

Seb nodded and grabbed the food and boxed stuff to put them on the bags. He cursed mentally when he carried the bags with his still hurt hands.

"This is yours?" The man pointed at the sketchbook.

"Yes..." the man grabbed it gently and guided Sebastian to his house. Seb was a bit uneasy with each step he took. He was going to go to a stranger's house...What if he hurt him?!

 _STOP!_ Seb shouted mentally, biting his lip until it bled. He had to stop been paranoid! Maybe he could even get a few bucks from helping him!

The man stopped in front of a small store and Seb gasped softy.

"You are a tailor!" He exclaimed with a smile.

"Hai" the man nodded and took his keys from his pocket to open the door.

Seb's eye looked at everything. It was a humble place, nothing fancy but it did have everything he would need for his job. There were tons of boxes full of threads of different colors, lots of fabrics and a pretty cool sewing machine, even better than his! (Well, technically mom's but he used it more now)

"It is empty now but I am mostly flooding with costumers"

"Yes?"

"Oh, yes, yes. I am one of the best in town" the man winked and Sebastian smiled easily, already liking the man.

"I like to sew too...I learnt all by myself! It-It is one of the few things I can actually do well..." he mumbled and the man frowned slightly at the choice of words.

The Japanese man opened a backdoor and just like his own home, it led to the inside of the house. Seb glanced around at the perfectly clean place.

"Put it here, young man" the man pointed at a table and Seb left the bags. He groaned when his hands stung and he rubbed his aching palms.

"Thank you so much, uh..." the man trailed off, smiling and waiting for the teen to tell him his name.

"Sebastian, sir"

"Seiya Matsuda" The man introduced himself. He glanced down at the bags the boy had kindly helped him carry and frowned worriedly when he saw blood on the lower parts.

"Well, Matsuda-san...I have to go..." The boy coughed awkwardly.

Matsuda looked up at the small teen with a worried expression. Seb walked backwards awkwardly but the man managed to grab his hands and he gasped loudly.

"You are hurt!" He exclaimed. "And I made you carry my bags!" He exclaimed horrified.

"N-No! Sir, it's really no problem!"

"Nai" the man shook his head. "Wait here! I'll bring supplies"

"You really don't-And you are gone" Seb pouted when the man disappeared behind a door, leaving him alone in the living room. He awkwardly sat down on the couch, glancing at his hands which hadn't stopped bleeding.

He looked around the place to entertain himself. There was a big fish tank on top of a big table but he couldn't see what animal was inside.

The man returned with a bowl of water and a first aid kit. Seb smiled (more like a grimace) when the man sat down heavily next to him.

"Show me your palms" he demanded and he obeyed.

Seb winced when the man stared at his six fingered hand. "Polydactyl, I guess?" He asked with no trace of disgust in his voice.

The former demon blinked and nodded. "Ye-Yeah..." He replied surprised, only his family (from his mom's side) knew the name of their condition... "Um, my brother has them too" He told him.

Matsuda nodded and focused back on his palms. He tutted, shaking his head. "You foolish boy! Look at you! Why didn't you ask for help?!" He asked worried. He used gauze to start cleaning his bloodied hands. Seb gave a cry.

"I-I...I don't kNOw!" He squeaked and bit his lip. Matsuda was carefully taking off with tweezers the smaller shard of glass he hadn't taken.

"Hurts!" He whimpered. This definitely wasn't fun. He liked hurting himself, not others hurting him.

"Of course it hurts!" The Japanese man rolled his hands. "You have glass in your hands!"

Seb saw Matsuda was dying to ask him what happened, but respectfully kept it to himself, and he was glad he did. He didn't have the energy to come up with a lie right now. It took him a while to finish cleaning and bandaging his palms. Seb was uncomfortable with the bandages but at least the throbbing sensation was gone.

"Thank you, Matsuda-san" Seb lowered his head. "It was kind of you"

The man smiled and excused himself to put everything away. This time, Seb stood up and walked to the fish tank.

"Matsuda-san! Where are your fish?" Seb asked curiously, tapping softly the glass with one of his six fingers.

Matsuda chuckled. "I have no fish. Erick must be hiding!"

Seb snorted at the same and waited for the creature to emerge. From behind a rock, a small smiling pink lizard appeared and swam to where Seb's finger was touching the glass.

 _'OH MY FUCKING SIDES!'_ Bill2 screeched in his mind and Seb paled dramatically, his mouth falling to the floor.

 _'Very well, Bill Cipher. Let's make a deal...'_

 _'You are so gullible, idiot!'_

 _'AM I?... Sebastian?'_

Memories of so long ago resurfaced and the name he had been struggling to remember since he was old enough to grab a crayon became clear like water.

"It-It-It is...It is..." his breathing increased speed and he started to breathe louder. It was...

Matsuda returned and stood next to him in front of the tank. "That's Erick, Sebastian-kun. He is an Axolotl. Have you heard of these creatures?"

Seb's eye was huge and his mouth hanged open in shock. It was an axolotl. It was a DAMN Axolotl! And he was staring at him with those tiny eyes and its big smile!

He didn't answer.

"Sebastian-kun? Are you alright? Sebastian!"

Seb got out of his trance and looked at the man. "Y-Yeah...Sorry...It's been a while since I saw one..." He glared at the animal which moved its tail happily.

"Axolotls are very fascinating creatures..." Matsuda put his hands behind his back, oblivious to the daggers the boy was sending toward his pet. "They can regenerate almost any part of their body? And according to the Aztec mythology, this animal is related to the god Xolotl-"

"God of death, monsters, twins and other weird stuff" Sebastian recited, the memory of his last conversation with the pink god passing in front of his eyes.

"Why, yes" Matsuda raised his eyebrows, impressed. "You seem to know a lot of Axolotl"

Bill2 growled in his mind, and Seb imagined him throwing a tantrum. "Oh, you have noo idea..."

Matsuda chuckled. "Very well. Sebastian, would you like something to eat? Drink maybe?"

"uh...Water, maybe?"

The man nodded and retired to go to the kitchen. Seb put both his hands on the glass of the aquarium and glared at the animal.

"Axolotls are stupid, you are stupid, Erick!" He hissed and the animal stared at him. "I know all Axolotls must be connected so listen here you little bitch, you tricked me! And you should be happy that I haven't murdered my brothers because this wasn't the deal" The teen snarled, not making much sense right now.

The animal smiled and Seb growled. "Do you think this is funny?! Do you think tricking me into this was fucking funny?! Do you see me laughing, pink creature?! Uh?! Do you think you are hilarious for tricking the all mighty Bill Cipher into turning into a flesh bag?!"

Erik floated closer to his five fingered hand and stared right at him. He put a tiny paw against the glass and blew a few bubbles. Seb gulped.

He winked at him and Seb screamed, running away from the tiny axolotl. "Matsuda-san!"

Mr. Matsuda was a kind man. He started offering Sebastian food and green tea and lots of snacks to eat. Seb knew it had to do with the fact he felt guilty for making him carry his bags. Sebastian felt a kind of peacefulness in his house. Everything was quiet, music sounded softly on the background and the old man inspired him trustfulness and security.

He didn't mind Sebastian spending all the evening with him, watching him work in his shop. Seb tried to absorb everything he worked on as the man hummed a song under his breath. He had such a perfect precision with the sewing machine and his stitching was amazing! He learnt quite a few things, discovered he was using the machine wrong and he showed him new ways of stitching.

"What are you doing now?" Seb asked after hours of peaceful silence.

"Repairing this suit. Something minor, but it is not good suit. Bad quality" He rolled his eyes.

"How do you know? Do you know how to make suits?!"

"Hai" He nodded calmly. "What kind of tailor would I be?"

Seb smiled widely and grabbed his sketchbook to show him a drawing, careful not to disturb his bandages. He opened it in a page not teared off; it was the design for a suit he had been drawing and re drawing since he was fourteen. "This...This suit, it would be possible to make?" He asked tentatively and Matsuda grabbed the sketchbook from the boy.

"Your drawing skills are impressive, Sebastian-kun" He smiled when Seb blushed. "Yeah, really detailed everything, I like the style of this suit...very interesting, and it is possible, with some adjustments" He returned the book. "Why?"

Oh-no-nothing" Seb rubbed the back of his head, feeling his cheeks warming up. He had just wanted to know if maybe-he could do it someday.

Matsuda seemed to have mind reading powers because he glanced down at the pants he was adjusting and very casually he mentioned. "I could teach you how to do everything I do, including suits...I have been considering for long time to get an assistant"

"Are you serious?!" Seb screamed and Matsuda concealed his grin. "I-I mean, I could, if you want, if you really, I-mean" The once powerful demon who talked nonstop was speechless at the offer. Working meant money and money meant he could prove he was worth something! That he wasn't such a bad human as he thought!

"Of course, Sebastian. I am very serious. So?"

"Yes! Of course I'd love to work with you, sir! Arigato!" Seb thanked him happily.

The evening turned into night and the Pines siblings were anxiously waiting for their brother to return. Stan had confronted his father about what he did. How could he have kicked him out like that!? It had been just a stupid mistake! And he had been involved in it too!

Their father had dismissed it with a snarl as he drank a bottle of beer in front of the TV. "That little pest deserved it, knucklehead" He told him and Stan shook his head. "Besides-" He gulped the bottle. "That little freak is going to return, he doesn't have the balls to confront the world...But don't expect me to let this pass as if nothing happened. He is going to pay if he wants to stay"

"Don't call my brother 'freak', Filbrick" Stanley stood tall in front of him, despite still being several centimeters shorter. "I'll pay what **I** broke" He insisted in the pronoun, but it went ignored.

Filbrick groaned annoyed and shook his hand in front of him. "Move, you are blocking the TV"

Shermie waited in his PJ's in front of his house, his elbows resting on his knees. He knew Sebas would return! He had to! He said they would always be together! He just had to be more patient! Just when he was about to lose hope, he distinguished a silhouette walking down the street. Brown curly hair, brown eye and a black eye patch.

"Sebas!" Shermie exclaimed happily and ran toward his big brother. He jumped to his arms as Seb gave a startled yelp and almost fell backwards with his little brother on arms. It worked! He waited and Seb returned!

"Heya, Sherms" He giggled and rubbed his nose against his. The noise drew the other triplets' attention and they poked their heads from the door of the store.

"Seb!" The Stans exclaimed happily and went to meet their youngest triplet.

"I thought you would never return!" Stan sobbed dramatically, crushing the smaller and thinner teen into a hug.

"Don't scare us like that ever again!" Ford scolded but hugged him too.

"Gu..ys...Choking...Can't breathe" Seb hissed.

Kari whimpered softly and attacked her baby with kisses, telling him she thought she would lose him forever and to never do something like that again.

Seb laughed, hugging her tightly. "I missed you too, ma" The teen felt like the prodigal son; having returned home with hugs and forgiven for what he did. Just until Filbrick appeared by the store's entrance and ruined it all.

"I knew you would come crawling back to me..." The man said and Seb glared at him, the hate he had had for him since he was a baby had multiplied so much that it was actually hurting him.

Sebastian entered to the house after everyone was inside. Filbrick grabbed him by the arm just in front of the employees only door.

"You shouldn't have returned" The man glared and Sebastian glared back, growling and showing him his fangs.

"This is my house" He told him. "And my family is here" He freed his arm from the man's grip.

"Then I expect my payment starting tomorrow..." He hissed, loud enough for only Seb to hear. "I am not going to let a demon live in my house for free"

Seb was about to leave when the man spoke.

"One more thing, freak...Not a word to anyone in this house...Is that clear?"

Seb smiled, which seemed to enrage Filbrick even more, and nodded. He went directly to his room, locking the door behind him just in case.

He was safe now...

Matsuda had kindly offered him dinner after accompanying him all day and when he saw the hour and that the boy was staring at the floor with a sad expression, he mustered up courage and asked him what happened.

Seb sighed and told him almost all the truth...He tried to explain it as calm as possible, but a tear rolled down his right cheek.

"He hates me!" Seb growled, and casted a glare at Erick, who slept peacefully on the sand of its tank. "He doesn't want me there!"

Matsuda had frowned, wondering why his father would treat such a nice and kind boy with everything but love.

"You told me you have siblings..." Matsuda had remembered him. "And a mother who must be worried sick for you..." he had said. "And you miss them"

It was true. He missed his family, he was such a sentimental and he hated himself for it.

"Your family is always first..." The Japanese man sipped his tea. "You can't just cut ties like that with them, it will just bring you pain" He told him wisely and Seb pouted.

"Can...Can I come tomorrow though?" The younger man asked.

"Of course! If you not, then how you will work here?!" Matsuda raised an eyebrow and Seb laughed. He bowed in front of the man.

"Arigato, Matsuda-sama" He smiled. He put on his shoes and waved before leaving. Seb sighed. He took off his eye-patch and climbed to his small bed, snuggling under the covers. He hoped Mr. Matsuda was right...

-.—

Seb managed to tolerate another year! He knew that without the Japanese tailor, everything would have been much more difficult. Between being a teen and going to school, he needed someone else in his life he could trust...

Every day after school, Sebastian went to Mr. Matsuda's shop to work with him. He ate dinner with him, and asked for 10 dollars, in advance of his payment. For the bus, he always claimed. And when he got home, he practically slammed the money to Filbrick He didn't like paying him, but it was amazing seeing his angry expression when everyday he brought money and everyday he had to let him in.

The little shit wanted to leave him out for a night but he wasn't going to let him win!

Spending that year with Matsuda was amazing. He had gotten so comfortable around him that he arrived from school and kicked his shoes anywhere instead of respectfully placing them by the door like he did the first months. He left his clothes anywhere, his school books and his backpack on the floor. Matsuda seemed unfazed and just smiled kindly at the young teen.

After work, (Matsuda did have more customers than he expected) they entered to his house and Matsuda always offered him to help with his homework. Sebastian was glad he did, because Ford, despite how intelligent he was, couldn't teach at all, not even Sherman. The boy always ended up surrendering because Seb just got distracted or wasn't looking at him. He claimed he wasn't paying attention and left.

Matsuda was as patient as he was when working. He didn't mind if Seb wasn't looking at him and always made sure he understood. He was incredibly good at complicated subjects, like physics and math and was an incredible teacher.

When homework was done, they always sat down for dinner (Sebastian didn't know how many dinners he had skipped at home by now, but as hell he was paying extra to eat!) and Matsuda told him stories of his youth.

Once, he told him about WWII. He had been 18 and he was been forced to fight. The poor man had had to escape, because he refused to fight a war he didn't believe in...

Seb flinched. He wasn't quite sure, but he knew Bill had been through all human history and was probably responsible.

 _'Oh you can bet, kid! The funny moustache guy and I? Were **this** close!'_

"I had to live everything behind..."

Sebastian knew what meant. "You never saw your family again..." he mumbled.

"No" Matsuda sighed. "I went to different places, it was a hard time for everyone...But never once I stopped thinking what would my parents thought of me..." the old man sighed tiredly.

"I think...I think you didn't do anything wrong..." Seb mumbled.

"But I cut ties with my family, Sebas-kun..." Matsuda ran a hand by his face. "That is why I don't want you to lose your family; we need our family, we need people who love us and we can love back..." Matsuda stared ahead with his eyes unfocused.

Seb looked away and looked at a photoframe. It was in black and white and it pictured a young and smiling Matsuda with a woman. The poor man told him he lost his wife decades ago and he had been living alone since then...

"Well, migite*" Matsuda smiled to break the tense environment. "How about we give Erick his dinner?"

Seb's eyes immediately lit up. "I'll do it!" Seb happily grabbed the frozen worms and tiptoed to open the lid of the tank. In these months, he had become attached to the animal. It started with a non-hate, then tolerance, and now he could spend hours talking to the small creature. How couldn't he?! The animal was always smiling! It was too cute!

"Heeyy! Erick! I have dinner, you dumb Axolotl, come on!" He put in hand in the water and smiled when the pink animal appeared and started eating from his hand. "Do worms taste nice?" He asked him. Obviously no answer. He glanced at the bucket where Matsuda kept its food and an idea formed in his mind.

"Don't you dare, musuko*" Matsuda warned and Seb huffed. "You are no fun" he pouted and the man laughed.

The school year was almost finishing and he had run from school to the shop, shaking his exam with an A on it. It had been all thanks to him! He was starting to understand and actually like Physics thanks to Matsuda!

"Matsuda-sama! Matsuda-sama!" He entered to the store, startling a woman who was leaving a blouse for him to sew.

"Migite, what is wrong?"

"Look! Look! I got an A! Me! Look! And I didn't cheat!" Stan passed his exams because he always copied Ford! He preferred an F rather than cheating.

He hugged the man tightly, and Matsuda widened his eyes, surprised at the sudden show of affection.

"Thank you, dad! Thank you!" He exclaimed in Japanese and as soon as the words left his mouth, he covered his mouth, scared.

 _'Oh circles! You called him Dad! Ha! Hahaha! He is going to hate so much now! Guess you won't have money today...'_

Seb broke the hug and immediately starting apologizing, feeling tears in his brown eyes at how surprised the Japanese was. "I am so, so sorry! Oh god, oh god!" He started mumbling nonsense.

The woman left and Matsuda turned to look at the scared teen. He smiled and then started laughing.

 _'He thinks you are pathetic!'_

"S-Stop lAUghing!" Seb demanded, but the man continued laughing goodheartedly.

"Do-Do you think I am mad about that, musuko*?" He patted his shoulder but Seb looked down.

"I am sorry..." He had never called Filbrick father. He had never called anyone father really. He must have offended Matsuda...

"Hey, hey, look at me, kid" Matsuda demanded firmly but gently. "Do you trust me?"

Seb frowned at the question but nodded anyway. "Yes, sir" Matsuda got closer to him. The man was barely taller than him, and that was saying much.

"Then trust me that I am honored and extremely grateful I mean that to you..." He hugged the boy briefly and patted his back. Seb choked with the sob he was holding and smiled.

"And, you're welcome, musuko*"

-.-

It was a nice summer Saturday. The recently turned 16 year old hummed a song from Shermie's kids show as he walked down the street. Matsuda had had something important to do today so he gave him a free day.

"I think Stanley is still working...I'm gonna check if he is still there" He told himself, receiving a weird look from a woman who walked past him. "What you looking at?!" He smiled when she ran away.

It had become a bad habit to talk to himself in public, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't stop, he just learnt to live with it.

Stan was working as lifeguard in the public pool. The football player was one of the laziest kids Seb had ever seen when it came to working and responsibilities, but he was saving to buy a used car and impress Carla.

When he made it to the pool, it was almost empty. "Fez?" He called, scanning the place with his brown eye to spot his brother. "Stan! You here?" The chair of the lifeguard was empty and he huffed. He walked around the place, watching with horror the chlorinated water and walked farther from it.

 _'Aren't you ashamed of yourself? It is just hydrogen and oxygen!'_ Bill2 scolded

"Stan!" He called once again. His shout drew the attention of a boy laying down on a chair. He looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow at him. Seb frowned. "I guess he is not here..." He turned around to go home, when something forced him to the rough floor and he groaned. He looked up and glared at the bullies from school.

"Well, well, well...But who do we have here? It's Cyclops!"

"Leave me alone, imbecile!" Sebastian tried to stand up but the stronger boy easily kicked him back to the floor.

"Who do you think you are, freak?!" The older boy growled, lifting Seb by his shirt. The youngest of the triplets spat on his face and kicked his knee, successfully freeing himself.

"Urgh! Gross! I have this monster's drool in my face!" He shrieked, wiping the spit with his hand.

Seb intelligently moved to run away, but one of the boys tripped him and he fell face-first to the floor. The leader angrily kicked his stomach. Sebastian laughed, which made the bully growl and step over his chest.

"Let me go!" Sebastian demanded. The floor was rough and it was super uncomfortable to be against it.

The bully looked at the empty lifeguard chair and smiled at his friends. Seb also understood the message, glancing at the almost empty pool. No!

"Hey, guys! Looks like cyclops is sweating from all his clothes he is wearing! How about helping him?!" He looked at his friends and they nodded with malice.

Seb paled comically. He looked at the pool, so close to him, and so,so deep, and back at the boys.

"What's wrong? Do monsters not like water?" He hissed and kicked his stomach. "Come on, guys!" The other boys lifted the small and thin teen without much effort and everyone held him by a limb. Sebastian started screaming loudly. God no! Please!

"No! NO! Stop! Don't do it! Let me go! Please! Please! No!" He sobbed, not caring he was begging those idiots.

"Let's see if cyclops knows how to swim! One!" They started swinging him.

"NO! NO! PLEASE! MERCY NO! PLEASE!"

"Two!"

"NOO!"

"Three!"

He was thrown by the teens to the border of the pool, hitting his head hard against it, then falling to the water as heavy as lead. The boys immediately ran away when they saw blood in the water...

Sebastian, confused and dizzy, didn't know why everything turned black for a moment. He felt his lungs burning but he...couldn't...think clearly...

' _Hey! Hey! Kid! Sebastian! Don't die! Don't die!_ _Wake up!' A voice screamed in his mind_

He tried opening his eye but it burn. He tried to breathe but he just inhaled water.

Water.

They had thrown him to the pool...

The boy froze in fear, feeling how his lungs were burning and demanded air. He couldn't move and felt himself sinking and sinking. He was going to die! He was going to die! He would never see his mom again! He would never see his brothers again! He felt himself losing consciousness because of the lack of oxygen...Then he felt himself going up...

He broke the surface of the water coughing the chlorinated water out of his lungs and took a mouthful of air. He had his eyes closed tightly and held for dear life to the person holding him. He shivered until he felt the border of the pool against his hands and held to it as if it was his life line. He opened his eyes slowly and continued coughing and shivering.

He sniffed and tears flooded his brown eye. He touched his left eye and in all his panic and fear, he felt relieved to feel his eye-patch still there.

"Are-Are you ok, dude?"

Sebastian jumped startled and almost let go. He turned to look at the owner of the voice. His eye widened when he saw the boy. It was the same kid looking at him weirdly when he arrived. The boy had long hair, long enough to past his shoulders and it was all plastered to his face. His eyes were a greenish brown, he was tanned and his face was all covered in freckles he hadn't seen before.

Worst (the best?) of all...He was shirtless...Sebastian felt his cheeks warming up despite how much he shivered.

"Uh...Y-Yeah..." Sebastian hadn't realized how dizzy and disoriented he was till now; the world was spinning around.

"Mierda!*" The boy suddenly exclaimed. "Don't panic, but you are bleeding! A lot!"

"Again...?" He asked dizzily and the boy grimaced worriedly.

"Ok, you hit your head too hard...Let's get you out of the water, come on" With more ease than he thought, the boy managed to get him out of the water and without warning, forced him to stand up.

"Hahaha...Everything is spinning! You have two heads!"

"Oh god..." the boy mumbled. "Ok, just walk with me, don't slip, I'll take ya to my mom, she is the nurse"

Seb managed to focus more on what was happening around him as he walked. First, he was soaked from head to toe, and it was incredibly uncomfortable to walk. Second, a really, **_Really_** cute boy was holding him by his arms and waist as they walked.

He looked at him. His wet dark hair was falling over his face and dripping small droplets of water. He was slightly taller than him and he was frowning.

Third. He realized he was shirtless and he was touching _his_ skin, holding for dear life to his slightly muscled arms. He flushed furiously at the defined abs in his stomach...

He was going to get Stanley fired for this...

"*Mamá, a little of help here!" The boy said when they reached the infirmary.

A woman turned around, gasping at the sight of the wet boys. "Sweetie, what happened?!" She asked Seb, helping her son to sit him down on the stretcher.

"I fell" he told her "I-I slipped and-and hit my head..."

The woman examined the bleeding boy and flinched when the teen hissed in pain. "Sorry" she apologized. "Luckily it is not so serious actually. The head always bleeds a lot"

Seb smiled at the sound of her voice. She had an accent. Just like the boy, and even thicker than his.

"I need you to take your shirt off please" she instructed him and Seb blushed, looking at the still bare chest boy.

"Why?"

"Its procedure, sweetie. Besides, your clothes are all wet, it is not good for you to stay like this. Ivan, bring me a towel from that drawer" She told her son in another language and it took some seconds for the confused teen to realize it was Spanish.

"What is your name?"

"S-Sebastian"

"Ok, Sebastián. Please take your shirt off ok?"

Seb obeyed, mildly complaining in his mind that his name wasn't pronounced like that.

 _'And is not your real name'_ Bill2 snarled

The boy sat down on a nearby chair, after handing his mom the asked towel. "Hey, cool tattoo" he said. "Why is it red though?"

Seb snatched the towel from the woman and quickly wrapped it around himself, blushing at the cute boy's comment.

He hated when people saw his zodiac.

The nurse checked on his vitals and cleaned his bleeding head. If she saw the cuts in his forearms, she didn't comment about it... "Ok, kid. You are free" the woman smiled kindly. "Go change your clothes that are all wet!"

Seb nodded, drying himself as much as possible and exited the place. He sighed tiredly once he was out. There was no way he would be allowed on the bus all wet, besides, the spare money he had was damaged anyway.

 _'Aaw, what a useless sack of bones...He can't even return home'_

He pouted.

He squeezed his t-shirt, actually Ford's t-shirt, (he was going to kill him) and covered his extremely thin bare chest with his arms. God, he felt so embarrassed and he hated feeling like that. Sebastian sat in one of the chairs and started taking his shoes and socks off, hoping it would dry a little bit before leaving. As he waited, he heard the same accented voice.

"Hey! Why are you still here?" Ivan asked curiously.

Sebastian jumped, staring at those greenish eyes with his wide brown eye.

"I...I can't really change...I-I don't have clothes and I don't have money" he flinched when the boy raised an eyebrow. "I was just getting dry so I could go" he lowered his head, waiting for the usual insult and comment people gave to him when he spoke.

"I can...how you say...lend you clothes, if you want" he shrugged with a lop-sided smile.

"A-Are you serious?!" Seb laughed. "You are joking"

"Nah. Follow me"

Sebastian grabbed his wet shoes and shirt and followed the boy, hugging himself to cover his chest. Ivan took him to the lockers. He opened one locker and pulled out a shirt, shorts and sandals.

"Here! I always have clothes here"

Seb stared at the offered garments with blurry sight. Why was he so nice?!

The teen looked up again at him and felt unable to pass the lump in his throat.

"The bathrooms are there" Ivan pointed.

As he peeled off his wet clothes, Seb tried to understand why was Ivan been so nice to him! No one was nice to him! He knew it had to do with his covered eye. He didn't know he was a monster...

On the other hand...A cute boy was lending him clothes! Thinking in the freckled boy brought a tiny smile to his face.

He excited the bathroom after he squeezed all the water out of his eye patch, with his wet clothes all in a ball, only to be met by Ivan handing him a plastic bag.

"Put them here, so you don't have to carry them" he said, again with his cute accent.

"Why are you doing this?" Seb bluntly asked, immediately cursing himself for asking that. He was going to hate him and ask all his clothes back!

"Well, I wanted to help you, you seemed in trouble and you seem nice" he shrugged nonchalantly.

Seb's cheeks turned red again.

"Hey, wanna do something? My mom is gonna take a bit more and I am bored"

Seb shrugged and the boy smiled. "I invite! Come on" he motioned for him to follow him and took him to the small cafeteria the pool had. He bought two ice-creams and Iván told him to go sit on a table.

"This...This is really nice of you...I still don't get it" Seb mumbled as he stared at the ice-cream. He couldn't look at his face anymore without blushing. God! What was happening to him?!

"I said you that is no problem" Iván smiled but then frowned. "I...I told you, yeah...Mierda" he cursed.

Seb chuckled. "You are obviously not from here"

"Nah. I'm from Peru. Came to the US with my family like 2 years ago. You ever heard of dicks in power? Well, my country got the badde-worst idiot till now" Iván rolled his eyes. "Economy is on the floor, no jobs, prices too high, is shit" he concluded. "Dad was lucky he was offered a job here. We were living in Florida though, but we came to live here because he has job here. AH! Sorry! God, I suck speakingg, I should have paid attention in class!" He exclaimed.

Seb giggled and smiled. "No! Don't worry! It is good! And your accent is cute"

"What?"

"What?" Seb looked down, eating his treat awkwardly.

"Well. We moved here two weeks ago and you are actually the first boy my age I meet!" Iván smiled and finished his ice-cream. "In my country, I was really popular, you know" he said with a smile, standing up from the table. Seb quickly grabbed his stuff and followed him.

"You-You were?"

"Yeah. I had thousands of friends. You are lucky you have me as your friend now" he said seriously.

Seb froze mid walking. "What? You-You want to be friends?" He asked with a bewildered expression. The only friends he remembered having were monsters...and those were Bill's, not his.

"What? You don't want to?" Iván asked confused.

"NO! I mean, yes! I want to-to be friends" Seb smiled and bit his lip when the boy laughed. He had such a beautiful voice...He didn't realize he made his lip bleed.

"Iván, ¿ya vamos?" Both boys turned around at the woman, Ivan's mom, calling him to go home.

"Your mom is calling you..." Seb mumbled, staring at his borrowed clothes. "It was nice meeting ya..." He felt his heart sinking like lead. Was he going to meet him again?! How would he return his clothes?

Iván rolled his eyes and looked at his mom who approached them. "Mamá, ¿puede venir a la casa?" He asked his mom if he could go to their house.

"Oh, you are friends now?" She asked in Spanish with a proud smile. Her son made a friend!

"Ajá" Iván nodded. When his mom gave him her approval, Iván looked at Seb. "Hey, let's go to my house. You can eat lunch with us and call your house"

"Rea-Really?!" This was becoming extremely overwhelming. This boy was just too nice! He saved him! Lend him clothes and was inviting him to his house?! Only Stanley was invited over! "I will be a bother"

"Nonsense!" The woman smiled and started guiding them to her car. "We would love you having you over"

Seb awkwardly climbed to their car and sat in silence as mother and son spoke to each other in Spanish. They discussed about the school and the things they needed to present. He understood obviously, but knew that they would be angry if he interrupted them.

"Driving here is much easier than in our country" Iván's mom, Claudia, commented in English.

"Yeah. There everyone thinks they own the streets and drive like drunks" Iván added.

Seb chuckled.

They pulled over in front of a small but nice house. He followed his new...friend (he would need to get used to saying that) inside and gasped slightly. Their house was so nice! It was small from the inside too but neat and had nice decorations all around. A bicolor flag which he guessed was their country's flag hanged from the wall, along with some photo frames. The best part was that small plastic toys weren't spread across the floor, endangering your feet.

"Claudia, you back?" A man came down the stairs and greeted his wife and son.

"Dad, this is Sebastian" Iván introduced him.

The man smiled slightly and moved forward to shake hands with the teen but Sebastian flinched back, unconsciously taking his arm up to protect his face. After awkward and agonizing seconds, Sebastian blushed in shame and weakly shook his hand.

The parents frowned at his strange behavior but didn't comment.

"Take your friend to your room while I serve the food" Claudia eventually told her son in English. Then she narrowed her eyes at him "¡Te dije que limpiaras acá la mesa y bien que obedeciste! Vas a ver cuando se vaya tu amigo!"* His mom told him in Spanish later and Iván groaned.

Seb chuckled silently. _He was in troubleee_! He singsonged in his mind.

Iván showed him his room and Seb couldn't deny he was impressed. Posters of singers and bands were hanging from every corner in the walls, his bed was huge! (At least compared to his) there was a simple desk, a chair, and a guitar leaning against the wall. He thought his room was big, but then again, an attic wasn't exactly spacious; anything compared to his room was big.

"You play the guitar?" Seb asked in awe. He had always wanted to learn how to play one! It wasn't the same as playing instruments in his dreamscape. He could do anything there...

"Yup. Classic and electronic one, but I prefer this one" he played a short melody and Seb melted with the beautiful piece. He was so talented too...

 _No! Control yourself!_ _Love just bring pain! Remember last time!_

Ivan's mom called them for lunch and Seb awkwardly followed the taller teen. The woman smiled at him and asked him his home's phone number to tell his mom he was there. Seb chuckled when the two of them started talking excitedly.

"My mom loves to talk" Iván rolled his eyes. "It will be a while"

Iván's mom didn't take as much as his son thought and served the plates for everyone. Seb stared in awe at the dish in front of him, still hot enough for the steam to be visible. It was sautéed meat, with onion and tomatoes, french fries, rice...And it was huge! They started eating and the family laughed at Seb's expression when he tasted the food.

"Wow...WOW! What is this?!" He asked with his mouth full.

"It's a typical dish from our country" Ivan's mom told him proudly and Seb smiled, swallowing the food. "It's called Lomo Saltado*"

As they ate, Iván's father spoke. "So, Sebastián. We have been looking schools for Iván, but we don't know any school here" He looked at his guest and Seb choked with his fries.

He looked up at the man and licked his gravy covered lips. "Uh..." He glanced at Iván, looking at him and blushed. "I go to Ocean Township...It-It is really close to my house...but-but not so close from yours..." He trailed off. He couldn't speak clearly with the cute boy looking at him so close.

"It would be awesome if I went to his school!" Iván told his parents, unaware of the crush the boy had on him. "I don't know anyone here, at least I would have a friend" He smiled at Seb and he gulped down all his drink in his nervousness.

"That's a great idea!" The woman exclaimed excitedly. "We will go ask for information tomorrow morning!" She giggled.

The two teens shared a smile and Seb squealed internally.

He stayed a few more hours, listening to his friend play the guitar and showing him the cassettes of his favorite bands. He said rock was really popular from where he came from and showed him two bands.

"This band is called Enanitos Verdes" He showed him the portrait of the band.

"Why green dwarfs?" Seb laughed and Iván laughed too.

"Shut up! It's just their name!" Both teens laughed. Iván put the cassette in the radio and the music started playing.

 _"Yo te ví en un tren  
Preocupada de más  
Quise ayudarte  
Y ya no estabas más..."_

"This song was released last year. Te vi en un tren means-"

"I saw you in a train, yeah, I know Spanish" Seb laughed when Iván gaped.

"You do?!" He exclaimed in his language. "And you were forcing me to speak English all this time?! You are mean!" He pouted. Seb laughed easily, adoring how he wrinkled his nose when pouting.

"This band is Hombres G*. It is the shit!" He exclaimed excitedly. "My favorite song is: Devuélveme a mi chica! And Martha tiene un marcapasos! * Of course I like international bands too! Duh! Do you like Queen?!"

Seb squealed. This boy couldn't be more perfect?! "Of course I like Queen!" He shrieked. "My favorite is-"

"Another one bites the dust!" They said at the same time and gasped. "Oh god!"

"Oh! Oh! And Bohemian Rapsody?!" Iván asked and the two started singing.

"I see a little silhouetto of a man! GOT A MOOSE, GOT A MOOSE!* Will you do the fandango?!" They burst into uncontrollable laughter after that.

Seb laughed. He knew someone else thought it said 'got a moose'! He froze when he felt Iván hugging him for a millisecond and then letting go.

"Dude, you are awesome, we are going to be best friends!"

He smiled widely showing his fangs clearly.

 _Best friends..._

His parents kindly gave him a ride home and he said bye to Iván, with a promise to go to the Arcade tomorrow.

Kari opened the door and happily hugged her baby boy, loving the big smile he had in his face. He was so happy! He made a friend!

"How was it?!" She asked curiously. "Those aren't your clothes, what happened?"

Seb simply smiled, feeling his cheeks burning horribly.

 _Oh, dammit! I am human now!_

"It was perfect..."

* * *

 **This chapter was multilanguage xD. Sorry if the japanese was wrong, all of it was from g translator lol And maybe you didn't like the spanish parts and songs but it was popular during that time** **and had to adapt it to the time of the story...Just like Iváns family. My country during the 80-90s was suffering a lot. First everything was shit+terrorism, next president came and everything was a dictatorship+terrorism...Ugly, scary time, many people left the country...**

 ***musuko: son**

 ***migite: right- hand man**

 **Spanish:**

 **mi#rda: f%ck**

 **mamá: mom**

 **Te dije que limpiaras acá la mesa y bien que obedeciste! Vas a ver cuando se vaya tu amigo!: I told you to clean the table and look how well you obeyed! You'll see when your friend is gone! (Typical threat from latin moms xd)**

 **Hombres G: Man G (?) A spanish band**

 **Devuelmeme a mi chica: Give me back my girl & ****Martha tiene un marcapasos: Martha has a pacemaker.**

 **The fragment of the song goes something like: I saw you in a train, extremely worried, I tried to help you, but you weren't there anymore**

 **The part of GOT A MOOSE is a misheard lyrics and I found it hilarious xD**

 **Tell me what you thought of this chapter and what would you like pleaseeee :3 thank you for your support!**


	9. Chapter 9-Not what he seemed

**Hi! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Why can't they be happy for me?!" Sebastian screamed, but it was muffled by his pillow.

Iván was the best friend he had ever made and his stupid brothers didn't like him! He was cute, with beautiful freckles all over his cheeks, intelligent, extremely kind and so, **so** handsome! He had been popular before! Didn't they see how important it was for a _stupid_ , _weirdo_ like him to have a friend this popular?!

He hadn't mentioned them the BIG crush he had on him because he didn't want them to mock him like they did with Angelica last year... The latino boy made him lose his voice around him, his legs turned into jelly and he blushed every time his greenish eyes looked at him. Boy, he got him helpless...

He screamed in his pillow once again. Ford was just jealous because he didn't have any friends!

-.-

"What do you mean you aren't coming to the beach?! We have been planning on trying the boat since last month!" Ford asked angrily, glaring at his brother putting up money in his pocket.

"Sorry! But Iván called me and invited me to his house!" Seb smiled dreamily. Well, it sounded more like a 'come now' but Iván was just a little tactless when speaking, it was all! He probably didn't mean to sound rude or bossy.

"Urgh...Ivan..." Stan murmured with a scowl. Ford looked at his youngest triplet with a frown. "You act as if he was your fucking boyfriend" He made a made of disgust.

Sebastian glared at them angrily, showing off his huge fangs as his face turned crimson red in embarrassment. "He-He is NOT my boyfriend! Stop bothering me, you, imbecile APE!" He walked to the door and slammed it close.

Ford looked at Stan and nudged him in the stomach. "What was that for?! Don't call him that! Ew*!"

Stan sighed. "I know, I'm sorry...But I don't like how that idiot treats Sebastian! He is just too fucking blind to notice!"

Ford sighed tiredly. They had been so happy when their little brother, months ago, came home happily squealing about how he made a new friend who liked everything he liked. He came to their house some weeks after school started...

And even **6 year old** Sherman fucking noticed how Iván treated Sebastian.

'Come here' 'Bring me this' 'Do that' Were some of the stuff the latino boy told their brother and Sebastian happily obliged, only to be thanked with a 'Thanks, man, you the best'

When school first started, Sebastian willingly paid everything for him, did everything for him! It was annoying and sad for the Stans to see how their crazy, chaos lover and rebel brother practically licking his feet just to hear weak compliments like 'you the best'

It was infuriating! Ford thought, watching Sebastian carrying some stuff Iván could easily do by himself. He wasn't social, he was actually the least social of the three, but he would never, and mark his words, never be tricked into doing someone's work just because of their flattery and nice words!

The idea of being someone's toy while he actually thought they were friends just sounded sad...*

He decided to employ his longtime friend, the scientific method, to help him come up with a conclusion of what was happening.

One. Identify the problem or ask a question. Stanford Pines, 16 yr old, local child genius, started his investigation to understand why someone like Sebastian William Pines was wrapped up in this annoying kid's finger.

He grabbed a blue book, drew a six fingered hand on the cover (like he did with most of his notebooks) with a question mark on it and started writing.

"In the following months I will be conducting an investigation. I will be observing my brother and his 'friend' (Not creepy at all and srsly, I don't know how!-sorry, unprofessional) to see how someone with Sebastian's personality is willing to do _anything_ for _anyone._ He refused to bring me a glass of water when I was sick so it better has a reasonable explanation or that little shi-" Ford angrily scratched the last part.

The following months, with help of his trustful assistant Stanley, Ford observed their brother and Iván during school and Iván's annoying visits at home.

"From what Stanley and I have gathered, Ivan uses words and expressions of this kind when talking to our brother:"

'Let's go to the Arcade, but you pay'

'Dude! Can you put my name in your work?! I forgot to do my homework! Thanks, dude, you are awesome!'

'Where were you?! I called to your house and you weren't there! You should have told me!'

'You will be coming to my house today, all my other friends cancelled'

'Oh come on! I just thought Cyclops was funny! You are just overreacting!'

'You see?! You are always fighting! I don't know if I can continue being friends with you like this!'

'If you want, we can stop being friends, then!'

Stanford chewed on his pen as he studied his notes with a concentrated frown. The pen suddenly exploded and he yelped startled, ink splashing all over his shirt. He groaned, threw the pen away, and grabbed a new one to continue writing.

"I have taken notice of these last two sentences. He used this words a lot, and these seems to be the words he is using to control Sebastian. In my personal opinion, my brother shouldn't fall for this kind of threats, who cares if he tells him nice things?"

The Stans didn't know though that their brother _needed_ that praise the two of them received naturally from teachers and friends. No one told him he was intelligent, no one wanted to be with him. They just couldn't grasp the concept their brother was trying to just _feel_ needed and accepted...

Two. Gather data _._ "I am in the library, (Stan said he would get 'nerd fleas') and I will do my research about the topic to see if I can find anything about this kind of behavior"

He took home as many books as possible, and read them alone in the middle of the night after all his homework was responsibly done. Phycology was an interesting topic. He would study that if he wasn't more into science.

"These kinds of behaviors resemble those of manipulative couples, abusive male partners to their female partners. It is weird, but I read that studies has shown these kind of manipulative relationships can also be found in friendships"

Stanford told Stanley what he read, and that all the behavior pointed to a manipulative relationship, where Ivan threatened their poor little bro of leaving him and not being friends anymore if he didn't do as he asked.

He had to hold him back so he wouldn't go beat the crap out of the little cretin with a baseball bat.

"But I don't understand!" Stan huffed, putting down his baseball bat, thinking about the boy's blood all over it. Oh god, he was starting to think like Sebastian...

"Doesn't Seb know he has us? We had always been a team! We love him for real, why is he with him then?" Stan complained and his triplet shrugged.

The Stans didn't know though that they had become a little distant as time passed. Ford with his studies, Stan with his sports, and neither of them have even realized Sebastian had a _job_ to pay his stay in his _own_ house!

Three. Construct a hypothesis.

"Ivan is a dick and I should teach him what happens to those who hurt my brothers!"

"I am not writing that in my journal, Stanley" His roommate rolled his eyes. "I'd go with something more like...We infer Ivan is a manipulative person, probably with a mild mental disorder or his own self esteem problems who likes to control and feel superior over those he considers less, in this case, Sebastian. He uses blackmail and threats to have our brother eating from his palm. Also he is a dick" Ford concluded.

"Haha! That is what I was talking about!" Stan laughed and high sixed his brother.

The Stans didn't know though that they were totally right...

Four. Test your hypothesis.

Seb arrived late, like always, and the Stans assaulted him, startling him and making him yelp.

"DOES IVAN TELL YOU MEAN THINGS?!" Lee screamed. "IS HE THREATENING YOU?!"

Ford pushed him aside and shook Seb by his shoulders. "YOUR FRIEND IS A MANIPULATIVE JERK AND YOU ARE JUST BLIND!"

"What the hell, Sixer!?" Seb screamed angrily, stepping back and taking his hands off him.

"We think Iván is horrible, and we don't want you hanging out with him!" Ford crossed his arms angrily.

"Go fuck yourself, Stanford"

"Trial one: failed"

Ford and Lee saw their brother arrive earlier than normal, sneaking to meet Pops and then going to his room. He was sobbing quietly, wiping his right eye angrily.

"Seb...Are you ok?" Ford asked worriedly.

"Leave me alone..." He mumbled.

"What did that stupid did?! Did he tell you something again?!" Stan growled and Seb growled back.

"NO! I FUCKED UP, OK?! HE WILL NEVER BE MY FRIEND AGAIN! L-LEAVE ME ALONE!" He slammed the door to his bedroom and the Stans sighed. Ford pulled out his blue journal and wrote as Stan looked at his notes.

"This was the trial...27, according to Stanley, and we conclude that our hypothesis was correct. They had a fight and blamed their fight on him, telling him he wouldn't be his friend anymore"

"Wouldn't be the first time" Stan added. His messy handwriting next to Ford's neat one.

Five. Report your results.

"Iván is a jerk" The Stans thought at the same time.

-.—

Seb smiled at Iván sweet mom when he arrived and went directly to Iván room, without even knocking.

"Hey! Your mom said you should be finished taking a bath! Would you like to go to the cinema? I can pa-EEEHH!" He shrieked. He opened the door and saw the boy JUST getting out of the bathroom.

"Ididn'tseeanything!" Seb spat before slamming the door shut; his face red as a tomato. Oh man! Oh man, oh man!

 _'_ _But you did see, didn't you, little creepy pervert?'_ Bill2 laughed, making Seb blush even more. He MIGHT have seen...But JUST a tiny fraction of a second!

Seb sat down on the floor and closed his legs awkwardly, trying to calm down his hammering heart. He needed to breathe normally...So everything _down there_ went back to how it should be!

Iván opened the door, fully dressed with his long hair wet, and looked down at Sebastian. "What the fuck was that?" He asked.

"I-I am so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Seb winced. He hated seeing him mad at him! Everyone was mad at him all the time! He liked when he made him smile...

"Yeah, well, don't do that again, idiot!" He scoffed and opened the door for his friend to enter. Seb stood up and his smile returned to his face when Iván looked at him.

"What were you saying?" He asked, not really caring as he sat down and played some chords of his guitar.

"Right! There is a new Disney movie at the cinema and I was thinking we could go!" He smiled. "It is about a mermaid that-"

"Nah. We aren't going" Iván declared, not looking up from his guitar and missing his friend's disappointed face

"OH! ! Last time we went to see the movie YOU wanted!" Seb whined. The dark haired boy looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Listen. You can go. But you look for new friends because I won't be your friend anymore"

"No! No! ok, I-I will not go..."

 _'_ _PFFTTT PATHEEEETHIIICC'_

"Good. Because I needed help cleaning my closet" He motioned toward the closet full of boxes and unfolded clothes.

Seb grimaced and looked at Iván, who was waiting for him to do it. "What?! You won't do it?! Weren't you my friend?"

"Yeah... the-the best" Seb smiled. This was literally his first human friend. This must happen with everyone...right?

"Thanks, Seb, you are an awesome friend" He smiled and continued playing the guitar.

Out of the blue, while Seb begrudgingly folded the clothes and put away the garbage, Iván called him to listen to the new piece he was mastering. He sat down next to him and seconds later, his mom knocked and opened the door.

"Hey kids! Would you like anything?" She offered. "Water? Juice? Cookies?"

"No,mom" Iván grinned sweetly. "We are fine, aren't we, buddy?"

Seb pouted, glancing at his growling stomach but nodded anyway. He finished organizing his messy closet and when he was done, Iván told him to listen to him for real. Seb melted under the soft melody created by the guitar; it was amazing.

He had thought sometimes, selfishly and stupidly, that Iván was bad. But he really wasn't! It was just his stupid triplet's annoying comments that made him doubt him! He really shouldn't doubt him! He was his best friend! He was the nice boy who saved him from the pool, lend him clothes, invited him over and showed him music and games. He was the boy who worked with him at school! And trusted him with their homework!

He was there when he needed, not like his triplets; always busy with extracurricular activities...He couldn't lose his friend! His only friend! He just couldn't! Iván told him those things to help him realize he was been a bad friend...

He was also the cutest boy he had ever met. "Listen, listen! I practiced a lot for this song" The boy smiled and stood up, playing the nice song in front of Sebastian, who was still sitting on the bed.

Sebastian sighed happily and laid down on the bed, hugging the pillow with a smile as he watched how his fingers moved. He sniffed the pillow, it smelled like him...

 _'_ _Ok...That is getting super creepy...Even for me, kid' Bill2_ said, and Seb could practically see him grimacing.

"Shut up" He said out loud.

"What?" Iván finished playing and frowned at him.

"n-NO! Nothing! You are the best in this..." He sat up when Iván laughed and sat down next to him.

"Oh, I know" He said smugly, leaving the guitar on the floor.

Seb had to look down to stop him from seeing his blush. "Do you miss your friends from your country?" He asked. He swore he saw Ivan's eyes widening a bit but then he relaxed.

"Uh...Yeah, yeah...I mean, they mostly miss ME, because I was the popular one. I am ALWAYS receiving letters from them, it is...how you say...overwhelming...Specially those of girls who liked me, like, there were HUNDREDS!"

Seb didn't doubt it. "I bet everyone was after you...right?" He smiled, hating and loving the warm sensation in his chest every time he was next to him.

"Sure"

He was so cute...He wanted to kiss him...It such a primitive instinct and SO human it repulsed him but he couldn't do anything to fight it...

In a 'it's now or never' impulse, Seb gently leaned toward him and kissed him softly in the lips, scared and embarrassed. His brain disconnected for a few seconds as he melted in the warm touch. It didn't last long, though.

"¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?! What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Iván exclaimed, wiping his mouth with his hand and Seb winced.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I am so sorry! I should have asked you! Oh man, please, I am sorry!" Seb was a complete mess of apologies. He should have asked him! Oh god! Consent, Sebastian! Why did he think someone like Ivan would like someone like him!?

"A-Ask me?! Do you think I am a fa***t like you?!" He screamed and Seb whimpered.

"What?" What did that word mean? "I-I don't understand..."

"Urgh! I can't believe you like boys! You are gay!? So disgusting!"

"What?" So liking boys wasn't normal?! But it had always been like that! It HAD to be a human thing because otherwise he wouldn't feel it!

"I am sorry!" Sebastian apologized in the verge of hyperventilating, confused and ashamed of what he did. So he was even more damaged than he initially thought...

"Urgh! Get away from me! NOW!" Iván screamed, glaring at Seb with all his might. "Oh god, horrible, you are sick!"

"Iván, please, I didn't know-"

"GO!"

Seb got out of the room and left the boy's house, thanking his mother was nowhere to be seen. He called him gay, did that mean liking boys? But, what about Angelica? He thought she was really pretty too. Was his flesh bag damaged? Or his brain?

 _'_ _Awwww You are even more of a failure than we already thought, Sebis!_ ' Bill2 cooed and Seb started crying. He had thought all humans were like that! He didn't know!

He went home, he was totally not in the mood to see his snooping brothers, but he was far away from Matsuda and he didn't want to bother him with his problems...Fortunately, the Stans weren't home, not surprising, they had so many activities now that they had forgotten him, and only Shermie was playing in the living room.

"Sebas! Why are you crying?!" He asked worriedly. "Was someone a meanie to you? Because if they were, I will punch them! Just like in my karate classes!" The small boy shouted and punched the air.

Seb sat down on the floor next to him sniffling but smiled at his brother's cuteness. "Thanks, Shermie...but no, no one was mean to me...I was just stupid..." He started biting his finger.

Shermie pouted, he hated seeing his favorite big brother sad. He went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple juice box. Shermie smiled brightly when Seb gratefully took it.

"Do you wanna play?" Shermie offered him. When he was upset, he played with Sebas, it had to work the other way round, right? Seb nodded and they started putting the plastic soldiers in different positions.

"Sebas! Guess what!" Shermie told him while playing.

"What, Sherms?" Seb smiled slightly sipping his juice.

"I have a girlfriend now!" Shermie exclaimed and Seb spat the juice to the floor.

"You what?! But you are six!" He exclaimed surprised.

 _'_ _Even the brat is better than you in this...'_

"But I do!" Shermie insisted. "She is Kelly. Kelly asked me for a piece of my chocolate bar and because she said please and thank you I gave her a piece and she was really happy! I asked her if she wanted to be my girlfriend and she said yes!"

"Why do I feel like you took tips from Stanley?" Seb wondered aloud. "Well, kiddo and how is everything going then?" He chuckled.

Shermie giggled. "It's fine! We play in the playground and she wants to hold hands because she says her mom and dad do that but I don't like it because then our hands sweat and it is yucky!"

"Yeah, that sucks" Seb laughed. "And have you kissed her in her mouth like mom and Filbrick doooo?" He asked and Shermie shrieked.

"NO! That's gross! We don't do that" Shermie shuddered at the mere thought. "Would you kiss someone?!" Sherman asked and looked up at his brother with his mouth forming an 'o'.

Seb felt his cheeks turning red and he looked away. "If-If...they like me...Because then...then it just feels horrible..." he replied and his little brother shrugged and told him to continue playing. He didn't notice the tears threatening to fall down from his brother's eye.

-.—

"This is your fault! You gave me a damaged body! You did it on purpose for me to suffer!" Seb hissed.

 _'_ _Oh, kid! Kid! That pink lizard did even MORE for you to suffer!' Bill2 sneered. 'Just wait until the zodiac is finished! THEN is when the fun actually begins...'_

"Sebastian-kun! Come here and help me with this boxes!" Matsuda shouted from the store, bringing him back to reality.

Seb was inside the house and he sighed tiredly. He glared one last time at the small axolotl and went to help his boss. He entered to the shop just in time to see Matsuda dropping the box he was trying to carry because of a loud coughing fit.

"Matsuda!" Seb cried scared and quickly went to his aid. He guided the man to a chair and gently sat him there. "I told you I was coming! Couldn't you just wait a bit more?!" Seb huffed. The man had been getting sick lately and the stubborn Japanese just couldn't sit down for two seconds! It was so annoying!

The man stopped coughing eventually and took deep breaths as Seb watched preoccupied. "I-I will bring you tea..." Seb finally said. "Don't you dare pick up those boxes again"

He went inside the house for that cup of tea and returned just in time to see Matsuda talking to someone in the phone.

"Who is it?" Seb asked him, putting the cup on the counter next to his boss. Matsuda put the phone against his chest so the other person couldn't hear.

"I think it is your friend...Um...I-ban?"

Seb paled and shook his head vigorously. No! He couldn't talk to him! He hadn't talked to him in almost two weeks! Besides, how did he find this number?!

Matsuda glared at him, that boy better pick up the call because phone's bills weren't cheap...Seb sighed, and took the phone from him.

"Hello?"

"Listen...We need to talk...Come to the Arcade close to my house at 5, ok?" He hung up and Seb stared at the phone confused. He looked at Matsuda, and judging by the man's expression, he must have looked miserable.

"You told me you offended him, is that correct?" The old man asked and Seb looked down. Not totally the truth, but close enough.

"Yes"

"Then it is good way for you to mend your mistake, my boy" Matsuda smiled. "You must go. I was so ,so happy when you told me you made a friend...Do you really want to lose him just for a tiny mistake?" Seb felt bad for Matsuda. He hadn't told him what happened...If only he knew...He would probably hate him...

"No..." Seb mumbled. He didn't want to lose his friend. He really didn't. He was the only human friend he had and spending time with him was wonderful, even if he didn't like him back...

Matsuda-san smiled. "Listen, son. You have an hour to go. Iron the clothes of Mr. Simmons and you are free to go" The Asian man smiled widely when he saw his boy's eyes lit up.

"Thank you, Matsuda-sama!"

Iván was at the entrance of the Arcade, drinking a can of soda. He saw him and Seb approached him with a grimace. "Finally! I thought you weren't coming!" Iván smiled, which surprised Sebastian a lot. He had imagined him super moody and angry at him.

"Um...I thought you said you didn't want to see me anymore after I-" Ivan immediately covered his mouth with both his hands.

"Don't you dare mention it in front of people, freak!" He hissed and Seb nodded, feeling his heart breaking a little bit more. Ivan sighed and lowered his hands to his sides.

"Look...I-I am sorry...I shouldn't have called you that..." he mumbled. "I promise it won't happen again! So, are we friends again?"

 _'_ _He is lying! He doesn't want to be your friend!' Bill2_ pleaded, hoping he was sounding sincere, which he WAS. _'Don't let your stupid human low self-esteem turn you into his slave! We don't deserve this!...Sebastian, please...'_

Seb narrowed his eye in suspicion. He loved him so much...but he didn't like how he shouted at him! And-And if-if the Stans were, damn, if _Bill,_ was right?

"Look. Do you really think more people will be willing to be your friend?" Iván raised an eyebrow as he smiled and Seb's face fell when his smiled suddenly disappeared. "Say no to me, and let's see just HOW good it goes for you in school when everyone knows you like boys" He put an arm around Sebastian's shoulders.

"Sebas! We are best friends! We do everything together, remember? We love music and we are the best partners in school! We are a team!" He smiled widely and Seb looked down. Why was this just so fucking familiar?!

"Sebastian...From what you told me, your brothers are never there for you! And they are your triplets! I AM always there for you!"

Because he was as manipulative as Bill Cipher was...

"From what you told me, they always go to their activities and leave you behind...Please, Sebas, I _want_ to be your friend" He ended and looked at him expectantly.

Seb hugged him tightly and the latino boy smiled widely. "Great. Now, let's go inside and play, I'll beat my last score!"

 _'_ _Is there a way I can kill myself in your mind? It is actually NOT funny how dumb you are'_ Bill2 sighed tiredly.

-.—

The Stans hid in their room, taking poor innocent and confused Shermie with them. They were unable to look at their youngest triplet's face without having a cardiac arrest. Their parents, but surprisingly mostly Ma, were shouting loudly at Sebastian, who was screaming back.

"Why did Seb get an earring?" Shermie asked after his curiosity won.

The Stans looked at each other. "Ivan" They said at unison, hatred and disgust clearly in their voices.

Sebastian was once again friends with the jerk latino boy, and the situation was even worse than before. It was getting ridiculous! And now, weeks later, he came home with his right ear completely red and pierced!? Because the little cretin wanted him to do it with him?! Was he serious!? Did he know what he just did?! They knew since they were little kids that Seb was missing quite a few screws, but-THIS! This was insane!

 _Seb stared and looked around at the Tattoo Shop where Iván was getting his ear pierced with a grimace. It was crowded with bulky men with leather jackets and huge boots, there were some women too and he could see one getting a tattoo on her stomach. "You will really do it..."_

 _"_ _Yeah" Iván said. "And you are getting one with me!" He exclaimed happily. Sebastian's breath hitched and looked at his friend as if he grew a second head._

 _"_ _What?! No! That wasn't the deal!" He only promised to accompany him!_

 _"_ _It was a 2x1 offer! Come on!" Iván glared. Sebastian shook his head vigorously. He wasn't scared of doing it, but Mom would have a heart attack if she saw him with an earring, demeaning it as a 'girl thing'._

 _It happened when he was 12...He had forgotten to clean his nails after painting them and it had been Kari, surprisingly, who had shouted and scolded him. "Sebastian, you can't do these things!" She had screamed horrified as she threw away his nail polish, much to her son's cries. "You are a boy!"_

 _"_ _My mom will kill me if she sees me" Seb looked at his friend who sported a bitchy scowl on his face._

 _"_ _Fine. Don't do it._ _But let's see who will work that History project with you" Iván's lip twitched upwards when Seb nodded defeatedly "Great! You start"_

 _Minutes later, Seb was laying down on a chair and staring at the eyes of the man. "Left ear, right?" He asked him with a deep gruff voice._

 _"_ _No. Right. It will suit him MUCH better... I'll get left" Iván told the man holding the needle._

"You are taking that horrible thing off, RIGHT NOW!" Kari shouted at her son and he shook his head.

"The piercer said I-I can't take it off until it heals!" Seb shouted back, but close enough to tears he didn't sound as threatening as he would like.

"How could you damage your body like that, Sebastian?!" Kari sobbed quietly as Filbrick watched amused.

"I-I wanted to! It is MY flesh bag and I can do whatever I want with it! I always stab myself with knives and forks anyway and you never care!" He spat and then growled, stomping to his room, holding back the tears in his brown eye. He refused to turn around and see Kari cry...

-.—

Out of pure defiance for his mom's authority, after he recovered from the piercing, he got a second hole in the same ear. The man who did it just snorted but when along with it. Now, he wore a loop earring in the lobe and a small circular earring in the newest hole.

It wasn't uncommon to see a boy with piercings, it was popular, but everyone had them in their left ear. He shrugged it off, though. It must be a coincidence...

He was in Chemistry right now, last period, laughing with Stan as they played with the chemical instead of following the instructions given.

"Would it turn violet if I add this?" Stanley asked him and Seb grinned madly.

"Let's make a rainbow!" He snatched the beaker from him and was about to pour it in the bubbling blue liquid when there was a knock on the door.

They pouted and set their things aside. The kids that entered were a sophomore, a junior and a senior.

"Hey, it is Sixer! Hi Sixer!" Seb shouted and his triplet and him waved at his concentrated brother who was looking down at his notepad nervously.

Ford coughed awkwardly, ignoring them and looked up at the class. "As members of the student council-"

"Boo! Shut up, nerd!" A kid from the back shouted, throwing a paper at him and everyone started laughing.

"Shut up, Fred!" Stan spat, glaring at the boy in the back. He stopped his brother from throwing him the hot test tube at him.

"Everyone silence!" Their teacher shouted tiredly. "Let Mr. Pines speak"

Ford started again. "As members of the student council, the president wants you to know that, after months of discussing, she has managed to make an agreement with the director, to organize a school dance for the last day of school to honor the students of 11th grade, as we are about to enter to our last year of school" Ford adjusted his glasses.

The class stood up and screamed happily. Yeah! Party!

"Is it like a prom, then?!" Some girl asked excitedly and Ford looked at her and nodded.

"Yes. Kind of...The dress code is elegant. Girls wear dresses, boys wear suit, no buts! Alcoholic beverages are forbidden as well as cigarettes and-"

No one was listening to Ford anymore though, they were excitedly talking about the ball. Girls were gushing about what dress and makeup to wear, boys were now stressing themselves because they needed to invite someone!

"This will be so awesome, bro!" Stan said as they walked down the hallway to their lockers. "The three of us: Me, you and Ford!"

"Ford, you and me" Seb rolled his eyes with a smile. He put his hands around his eyes as if they were glasses and he made his voice deeper. "Grammar, Stanley"

The two brothers shared a laugh. "You are taking Carla, I suppose?"

"Of course! I can't leave my baby out of the fun!" Stan exclaimed before winking. "Oh! Oh! By the way! I heard something from Carla's friends but you gotta swear you aren't telling anyone!"

"Spill the beans!" Seb demanded. Stan got closer to him and whispered to his ear. "Ford, that dick, had been lying to us!"

"What?!" Seb exclaimed and Stan shushed him.

"I was told that someone saw Ford staring at a girl during Latin, you know Ford LOVES class and he would NEVER not pay attention, right?"

"Right" Seb nodded.

"So, Fordsie has a HUGE crush on that girl!" Stan exclaimed. "And he never told us! Us! His own damn _triplets_!" Stan seemed outraged at the thought, not knowing Seb also hid the fact he liked Iván from them.

"You think he will invite her to the ball?" Seb asked and his eyes widened when Stan burst into laughter.

"That chicken?! Never! But! I KNOW he will use the ball as an excuse to talk to her, you'll see! He will write...uh...something nerdy for her and prepare a speech or something!" He laughed. The bell rang and the teenagers around them quickly left their prison. "Well, gotta go, football training. See ya at home, bro"

"Bye" Seb waved and quickly went to meet with Iván. Today he didn't have to work, so he could go to his house and play videogames. He had a Game Boy and if he was good enough, he would let him play with it too!

"Iván! Did you hear about the ball?" He asked him as they walked away from school. The mentioned teen sighed, pulled out a little box of chewing gun and put one in his mouth before speaking.

"Yeah...Why a ball anyway?" He offered one chewing gun to Seb and he gladly accepted it.

"You don't do that in your country?"

Iván snorted. "No? We barely have prom dances...It is stupid anyway" He popped his gumball and the curly boy pulled his shirt eagerly.

"Come on! It will be fun!" Seb insisted with a huge smile that showed his fangs. "It will be really cool to-to go with you..."

"I don't know, I'll think about it"

-.—

"You can't do this to him! He is your son, Filbrick!"

"I don't care what you call him. I'll pay just two suits!"

The triplets and their scared little brother winced at how loud the fight was turning. Seb was sitting on the upper bunk bed in the Stans' room with his little brother on his lap. He was petting Shermie's tangled locks as he looked at his brother.

"But listen, listen. We don't have to go!" Stan shrugged, looking at both his triplets. "Look. We can tell Ma that if there isn't money-" He was interrupted by Seb's humorless laughter.

"You really think it's because of that, don't you? Even if Ford doesn't go that suit isn't going for me. Filbrick doesn't want to give me anything. End of discussion"

"Seb, that's not true" Ford frowned.

"Ha!" Seb jumped to the floor. "Yes it is, but don't worry, Sixer. You go accept those suits, I have a plan. Shermie. Can you do me a favor? Bring me my sketchbook, the yellow one with an eye on it. The one I left in your room"

"Ok!" The little boy happened complied and ran away. In record time, he went next door, grabbed the book and returned to his older brothers' room.

"Thank you, squirt" He took the book and ruffled his brother's hair. He approached his confused triplets and opened it on a page.

"I'm going to do my own suit"

The Stans' eyes widened at the design. It was actually pretty cool.

"And how are you going to pay for it?" Stan raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to spend all your savings in a suit?"

"Don't worry bro. I know how to make deals" He smiled.

The next morning after school, he took the bus to Matsuda's house and the old man welcomed the 16 yr old with a smile, quickly followed by coughing.

Seb's smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown. "Hey, Matsuda-sama! I have something to tell you! Hey...No. Sit down...come on, don't force yourself" The man's defenses had been getting worse these years...

"Have you taken your pills?" He demanded and Matsuda nodded, trying to fill his lungs with air once again. "Are-Are you sure? Do you need anything? I'll bring you water" Seb announced, leaving his back on the store's floor, opening the backdoor and entered.

He greeted Erick and went to the kitchen to pour a glass of water. He returned to the store, finding the man coughing some more.

"Drink it" Seb demanded, putting the cup in front of him and sitting down next to him behind the counter.

"Arigato, musuko" The man muttered and sipped his water. "You-You said you had something to say..." He smiled.

Seb smiled a bit. "Yes! Look, there is this dance and-" He told his boss about his plan. When he was done, the old man chuckled.

"You plan to do your prom suit by yourself? With no experience so far in how to make it?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It's actually pre-prom, heh. And I won't be alone! You will help me!" Seb demanded playfully. "And I have seen you lots of times before! I just need ya to let me work it here. Pleaasseeeee"

The man looked skeptical and Seb sighed. "I promise I will continue working, Matsuda-san. I just need time at night to work on my suit"

"Will your parents let you?"

"You know they won't mind" He smiled brightly and the man sighed.

"Ok, ok, Sebastian...But you can't use my materials, ok?" Seb looked disappointed and he defended himself. "My boy! You know I need them!" He exclaimed and then he ended coughing. Seb winced and patted his back softly.

"Don't worry, I understand. I'll find the fabric. But, it's a deal?" He extended his hand to his boss and Matsuda, rolling his eyes, shook his hand. He could practically feel the energy running down his spine with the deal. It's been so long since he did this...

As much as he didn't want to leave his old boss alone, he had to excuse himself to get the fabric. The party was literally next month and he didn't have anything! He was running out of time.

He walked down the street to the fabric store a couple of blocks away. He squealed at the beautiful colorful fabrics around the place and approached the counter, asking for the owner. A middle aged woman came with a serious frown. Seb just smiled, leaning against the counter with a lop-sided grin.

"Hey, beautiful"

The woman's serious expression cracked a bit and allowed herself to smile a tiny bit. "What'cha want, kiddo"

"You see,lady. I have this dance in like, a month, and I gotta make this suit" He showed her his drawing and she nodded.

"And I NEED some fabrics you own to do it. You see, I am quite the handsome guy and I need a suit that matches my beautifulness" He put a hand under his chin and he heard a worker snorting with laughter.

"And, well, I am broke and don't have much money on me and I would love if you help me with it..."

"It's nice, Sweetheart, but these fabric aren't cheap...I can't give it to you just for the kindness of my heart even if I wanted to"

"Oh no! I don't want charity! I came here to make a deal!"

The middle aged woman laughed. "Sweetie, please go"

Sebastian didn't stop. "Everyone has something they need and let's say I have lots of experience making wishes come true! Ya can't say ya don't need ANYTHING! Mrs. Mills"

The woman frowned. How did that boy knew her name? "What are you? Fourteen?"

"Excuse me!? I'm Sixteen!" He shrieked, his voice breaking and making him cough awkwardly. "I really can help, but in exchange, I want those fabrics"

The woman thought, looking at the kid with one eye and sighed. She really didn't have anything to lose. She doubted the boy would do anything "Fine... You see that store across the street?"

"Uh huh"

"There is a necklace I want but the stupid who runs the store doesn't want to sell it to me! We had had...issues"

Sebastian nodded, writing it down. Ok, he didn't have powers anymore, but he could do this.

"With that, you will give me the yellow and black fabrics?"

She laughed. "Sure thing, kiddo"

Sebastian stretched his hand and shook hands with the woman, then exited the store with a huge smile. He walked to the jewelry store. He pushed the door opened and the little bell rang. He saw a man complaining on the phone to someone. The blond man groaned and hung up.

Seb decided that was his queue. "Hey man! Something's wrong?" He asked feigning worry.

"Urgh!" The man was so frustrated he told the 16 yr old boy about his problem. "I am trying to call my lawyer but he says my divorce papers aren't done yet! He is an incompetent!" He hit the table and Seb flinched unconsciously. "I'd pay anything!"

Sebastian smiled "Well, you are lucky, Sir! I can help ya! Let's make a deal and I will help ya with that"

The man laughed. "Yeah, sure kid"

"No, I'm serious. My uncle is a lawyer and he has influences...I can get him to help you...if you give me that necklace, it's for my Ma" he lied.

The man frowned confused. Why would a kid want it? "Are u serious? Kid, do you know how expensive it is?"

Seb leaned against the counter. "What is a little necklace in exchange of pure freedom, sir!?...SO..." He extended his hand and the man, obviously thinking the short teen was joking, shook hands with him.

"Deal" The man rolled his eyes with a smile.

The teen smiled. "Name of the gentleman, sir!" He wrote down what he needed and went to a payphone. He pulled out a quarter and dialed his uncle's job number. The man picked up and Seb smiled.

"Uncle Kevin?"

"Sebas? Hey, my boy! What's up?"

Seb smiled. "Uncle Kevin, I have a question. Do you who John Kenchester is?" This town was small, he must know him.

"Um...Yeah" _I knew it_. "I have heard his name before...He is a civil lawyer...Why? What did you do?"

"What?! Uncle Kevin, I am a saint" He exclaimed on the phone and he could practically feel his uncle rolling his eyes. "I just need to find him...Do you know where he works?"

Seb found the law firm this man worked for after an hour searching in the yellow pages. He wished there was an easier way to look for information!

It was kind of late when he got there and with the same charming smile he approached the receptionist.

"Hi. I need to talk to Mr. Kenchester"

The woman examined the boy with the eye patch. "Who calls him?"

"Tell him a little friend of Mr. Francis, his client"

The woman left and returned with a man who stared at him weirdly. "Yes... kid?"

Seb smiled and putting a hand on the man's back he dragged him away from the receptionist. "Sir! I came here because I'm really curious about the situation of my uncle!" He lied. "You see, he really needs those papers done!"

The man laughed. "Kid, I don't know who you are, but you are just making me waste my time"

Seb laughed. "Let me ask you again, Johnny"

Sebastian took the man off guard and pushed him against the wall. He pulled his pocket knife and smiled. "The. Papers"

The man opened his mouth to scream when Seb lifted the knife to his face. "Do you think I will hesitate on using this?!" He cut his own palm and blood started coming out of the cut. He licked the wound and spread the blood around his mouth with his tongue.

The poor terrified man screamed. "The-The papers! I need the sign of Judge Murphy but he hasn't come to work in a week! Please, oh my god, don't hurt me!" The man sobbed.

Seb smiled innocently again and wiped the blood and drool from his face with his non bloody hand. "If I get you his sign...Will you finish Mr. Francis's papers?"

He grimaced and Sebastian lifted the knife again.

"Yes! Yes!"

"It's a deal, then!" They shook hands, Seb purposely grabbing him with his bloody hand and he happily exited the place. By now he had 3 people to work with...

He had to return home though, it was getting late. He gave Filbrick his damn money and entered. Everyone had had dinner already and he sighed, finding Shermie tiredly refusing to go to sleep.

"NO! 'M not tiwed!" He cried, kicking the blankets Kari put over him.

"Sherms, didn't I tell you the boogeyman will get you if you don't sleep early?!" Seb scolded with his hands on his hips. His little brother gasped when he saw him and his mom sighed in relief.

"Hi, honey" She approached her older son and kissed his forehead. "You get this?"

"Sure" he smiled.

"Thank you, baby. Have you eaten? Do you want a plate?" She offered and retired when Seb nodded, obeying his suffering stomach.

Shermie scrambled off bed and hugged his brother by his waist. "You are back! Where were you?!" He asked worriedly.

"Oh, doing stuff, you know, digging up corpses, hunting ghosts, you know, the usual" Seb shrugged nonchalantly and Sherman burst into giggles.

Seb stayed with his little brother, stroking his curly locks and telling him stories until he fell asleep. He wanted to stand up and eat (take advantage of Filbrick being down in the shop and not making him pay extra for it!) but...he had been walking all day and Shermie was just too warm! He ended up falling asleep with him.

-.—

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" Iván angrily demanded the next day at school during a break. "You were supposed to give me your brother's homework in the morning, idiot!"

Seb pouted and flinched at the scream, trying to hide from the stares they were receiving. "Please, you are making a scene..." he whispered.

Iván smiled. "Oh really?! Because from what I remember the one liking to do scenes is you! Or do we need to tell everyone what you did?" He wondered, stroking his chin.

"No! Stop it!" Seb demanded. He really wasn't in the mood to argue with him. "I'm sorry...I'll give you mine..."

"Great!" Iván's smile reappeared. "You are the best, you know that, man?!" He patted his back and started walking away.

"Wa-Wait! Where are you going?" Seb asked him. "I want to tell you what happened!"

"Nah. I can't. I'm going with my other friends, give me your homework in class, see ya"

Seb was left standing alone in the hallway and he sighed tiredly. He-He needn't to be with him all day anyways...

He went to class early and pondered over his notes taken the day before. He needed to find a way to get that judge's sign!

For the first time in forever, fate was in a good mood and decided to help him. A boy with disheveled black hair, dressed up in a gray hoodie and jeans entered to the classroom. He immediately recognized him as Connor Murphy! Of course! That was why that name seemed familiar! Connor had been his classmate since elementary school and the man once came to an activity at school. Parents had to tell what they did for a living in front of the class...

Of course, the triplets didn't have anyone with them that day...

The day finished and before heading to Matsuda's, he followed the boy. He went to the elementary school they were in and picked up a girl, probably his sister.

"Hey, Connor!" He shouted, startling the boy.

"Pines?!" He asked incredulously. What was the weirdo doing here? "What do you want?" He unconsciously hid his sister behind him.

"Yes, yes. I am scary, give me a break" He rolled his eyes and the girl giggled. "I need you to make me a favor"

"And that would be...?" He started walking, but Seb followed him close.

"Your dad is a judge, and I need you to make him sign some papers, or forge his signature, I know you do it lots of time" Connor looked down guiltily. "And in return, I'll do something for you"

"I want a doll!" The girl smiled and Connor shushed her. The kid thought about it. He could easily pass the papers as something from school; his dad never read what he gave him...

"I heard you at school, Connor" Seb smiled. "You really need a job because you are tired of your dad not giving you enough money for your...entertainment. I can get you one, you just need to help me this one...Deal?" He stretched his hand for him to shake.

"Ok..but add the doll to the deal" Connor added with a grin. Seb groaned and mumbled a fine "FINE!" Before shaking hands with him.

"I'll give you the papers needed tomorrow. Um, give me your phone's number to call you when I find you a job" Seb rolled his eyes as Connor wrote it down in a piece of paper. Now that he thought about it, how in the multiverse was he going to find the kid a job?!

He went to Matsuda's house after that, and he happily informed him that his plan was working perfectly, he just needed to figure out how to hold his end of the deals.

"What have you been doing, musuko?" The man asked him curious as he counted the money from the cash register.

"Deals" He simply told him and continued sewing with a smile.

-.—

As promised, Seb gave Connor the papers the lawyer said the Judge must sign. It looked as if they were trafficking stuff.

Which, kinda was...

Connor told him to find him a job first if he wanted the papers so Seb had to resign himself and find a damn job for his classmate...

As the week finished, Seb tried to talk to Iván, but his friend was ignoring him. He always bought them snacks for class but today he didn't and even in English he asked another kid to work with him...

Was it something he said? He didn't understand! He was so tempted to go and apologize but Bill2 continued screaming at him. It was so loud he could barely think.

 _'_ _Sebastian! God! Fucking! Dammit!_ _That's what he wants! For you to think you did something wrong! Get it through your stupid and retarded human brain!'_

Seb sniffed. Iván wouldn't do that...He was just...He really didn't know what to think anymore...Iván did treat him like shit, didn't he? But, everyone did...

So what was the difference?

He had Biology with Ford and the two brothers worked together quietly. To clear his mind a bit from Iván, Seb decided to bother Sixer.

"Pst, Siiixxeerrrr" Seb singsonged, remembering what Stan told him.

"Yes, Sebas?"

"Do you really like Maria Walters?" As soon as the question left his lips, Ford shushed him, putting all his twelve fingers over his mouth with embarrassment. Seb licked his fingers and Stanford shrieked.

"Ugh! Sebastian, stop!"

" !" The teacher scolded surprised. Stanford was an angel in class, the best! It was always when he was with that little demon that both him and Stanley bad behaved...

"Sorry..." Ford looked down in shame as Seb held back his laughter. "What was that for?! I got in trouble!"

"That isn't getting in trouble, Brainiac!" Seb smiled. "Getting in trouble is getting caught after leaving the gas on in the lab of Chemistry to use a single match to burn it down and then getting banned from using fire in school without supervision" He said. Ford looked mortified.

"Tell me it wasn't you!" When Seb didn't answer, the child genius groaned. "Dude!" He scolded.

Sebastian laughed. "Don't worry. No one was in there and the fire extinguishers quickly turned off the fire" He leaned closer to the six fingered boy and gave him a sly smile. "Don't change the topic, Sixer"

Ford pouted and continued resolving the exercises, acting as if he didn't understand. "Don't ignore me!" His brother whined in his ear.

"I just think she is nice, ok?!" Ford hissed his answer so he would shut up.

Seb nudged his arm and Ford groaned. "But you won't invite her to the ball"

"Are you out of your mind?!" Ford adjusted his glasses. "We have barely talked! I'm still planning everything"

"Plan? You aren't making lists, are-Ford, seriously?!" Seb exclaimed when Ford grabbed his journal from his backpack, the list had 20 steps!

"It is foolproof. With this, inviting her for a dance would go without problem! Look. Step1: Getting to know each other better with playful banter. Banter is like talking but smarter. She would know, she won the spelling bee contest..." He sighed dreamily.

"This is dumb. Just...stop being weird and talk to her" Obviously Seb wasn't the adequate person to give him advice about human love, but even he knew this was ridiculous.

"That's Step 10, brother!" Ford showed him and Seb groaned. "Now, shut up, we need to finish this"

-.—

"Are you really going to buy me a new toy?" Shermie sniffed as he walked down the street with his big brother. "Stan broke it!"

"He didn't mean it. Besides, who told you to leave your toys scattered everywhere. It was also your fault" Seb smiled playfully at him. He didn't know he was actually using him as excuse to lend money from Filbrick to buy the car and the girl's doll. The man didn't have a problem at all with his youngest son and, albeit cold, he always made sure he had everything.

"Go pick up a toy, please, not too expensive" Seb added. As time passed, he had learnt money was incredibly important in the human world. Bill used money too in Flatland, he recalled, but it wasn't given as much importance as it was here in the human society.

Seb let his bro wandered around as he went to look for the cheapest Barbie doll he could find. He picked up the cheapest with the nicest clothes (these dolls were horribly dressed and he hated it so much!) and walked to the opposite side of the store, to the boy's section painted in blue.

Sixteen years old and he was just beginning to grasp the concept that human's liked to label stuff to keep everyone separated...Why? Still no answer. If he could, he would wear a skirt all day. Have they seen them? They looked fresh and comfortable as heck! He had been dying to try one on since he was a little kid!

He spotted his little brother and went to pay for his toy as Shermie ran around the place. He crashed against a wall because he wasn't looking where he was going and he started wailing.

Seb held back his laughter, because he was a good big brother and good big brothers didn't laugh at their brothers' misfortune, and went to comfort him. He looked up at the wall he had crashed to and mentally thanked Sherman for doing so.

This store was requiring workers...

"Hey! You!" He called a man who worked there. "Are you still hiring?" The man nodded with a bored expression and Seb grinned.

Half an hour later, he was calling Connor to meet him in an hour. He had his damn job!

He could start making his suit now!

After that, the rest of the favors went smoothly. He gave Connor the name and address of the store where they were hiring and the doll for his sister and in return, he handed him the papers truly signed by his dad, not the forged one!

Next day after working with Matsuda just till 6, he ran to the law firm of the lawyer and asked to talk to him. The poor man paled when he saw him but his eyes went wide when he handed him the signed papers.

"How did you-?!" The adult was speechless. He had thought the kid was crazy!

"Now...Your end of the deal, man. I want that paperwork down by tomorrow. And you better have it because I am running out of time, capisce?" He asked and the adult nodded, still dumbfounded.

As expected by the boy, the man had everything done when he arrived at the same hour the next day. "Everything is done, kid...But I think I should be the one-"

"Nah. Take a break, Johnny, you deserve it. It was nice making a deal with you" He patted his shoulder, even when he was a foot shorter than him, and walked away with the folder full of law stuff he didn't understand. He did read it out of boredom in the bus returning home. Seems the guy had quite the fight with his wife...

He gave the paperwork to the shocked jewelry seller and the poor man didn't even know how to respond.

"Now, I think you owe me a thing, sir" Seb crossed his eyes and smirked when the man, still not believing he was hanging out for free an expensive necklace to a teenage boy, gave him the necklace in a nice box.

"Thanks, man. Nice making deals with ya" He laughed mirthfully and ran to the fabric store. He actually couldn't believe it! He was still quite good with this! Even when it took him a lot more of time.

The store was empty and the woman was there, behind the counter.

"Mrs. Mills!" Seb waved at her and the woman raised an eyebrow. He hadn't seen the boy in two weeks...She had almost forgotten about him...

"What's up, kiddo. You got me my necklace?" She asked jokingly but the short teen pulled out a box from his pocket.

"Actually..." He smirked at how her jaw fell comically. "Yes I did!" He singsonged.

"How...You didn't steal it, did you?" She carefully took the box from him and examined the necklace. It was so beautiful.

Seb wondered if what he did was kind of like stealing. He didn't pay for it, but he made a deal to get it, so it was legal right? "Nah. No blood was spilled to get it...So?! I think you owe me some fabric!" He squealed excitedly. She was the most important of all. Everything was done so he could get his damn fabric!

"Were you serious?" The woman gaped at him and Seb nodded seriously. If she dared refuse him the fabrics he was so going to spill blood today. Luckily for both of them, there was no need to and Seb got to choose the fabric he wanted for his suit. He was so excited!

Matsuda had fallen asleep on the counter and was awoken by the sound of the store's door being slammed open.

"Matsuda-san! Matsuda-san! I got it! I got it!" His boy entered with a huge ton of yellow and black fabric and threw the rolls to the floor. "Let's make my suit!" The kid gave him a huge smile showing his pointy teeth.

"You didn't steal it, did you?"

-.-

The next following weeks passed as a blur. Between studying for the finals, working, and making his suit, Sebastian didn't even realize when they finished it. It started by adjusting some things about his model. As Seb had the specific fabric for everything, it was much easier.

Matsuda taught him patiently how to measure and start a suit from scratch. They measured him twice because Sebastian needed it to be perfect! He was going to talk to Iván there and apologize for...whatever he did to anger him because he couldn't bear the thought of his only friend leaving New Jersey hating him...

They finished with the shop's work at 7:45pm, daily, then Matsuda forced him to study while they had dinner and then worked till late in the night in his suit, as it was the only free time they got. Seb mostly worked it alone, because his old boss needed his sleep (he was getting worried about Matsuda, he hated how much he was coughing and shaking) and just instructed him what to do before reluctantly leaving his boy alone.

When Seb was done with the work the first days, he returned home late in the night, shaking uncontrollably with fear of encountering a thief of a kidnapper or a rapist. He was paranoid as ever, but he couldn't stop feeling that way.

After getting his shit scared out of him by a hoodied man followed him close one day, he decided going home for his mom's sake just wasn't worth it. From that day on, he took extra clothes to his boss house and slept on the couch. Matsuda didn't mind, in fact, he lent him a spare room to sleep more comfortable at night.

He loved Matsuda. Why wasn't he his father instead of Filbrick?!

He followed that routine for almost a month. And when his suit was ready, he couldn't help but squeal high pitchedly and hug his boss for helping him. He would never have done this without him!

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He said and Matsuda hugged him back but without less strength.

"You're more than welcome, musuko" He coughed slightly into his handkerchief. "You heard, Erick? My boy is going to his dance"

Seb approached the tank and smiled at the happy looking axolotl . "Hell yeah, Erick! This guy finished his suit!"

The spare time he had when his suit was done, he used it to work with his brothers on their pet project, their ship, which was almost finished as well.

"I'm just saying that everyone growing a mullet doesn't mean it looks good on everyone, Lee" Ford told him laughing as they worked on their boat.

Seb wiped the disgusting sweat from his brow and laughed. Sweating was one of the most disgusting bodily fluids he had seen, but as hell he was taking his shirt off in front of people as his brothers were doing. He hated the hair covering some parts of his body, he would never show it to anyone until he found a way to get rid of it!

"Oh, you are just jealous of my awesome hair!" Stan grinned proudly. "Besides, Carla thinks I look sexy" he wiggled his eyebrows and both his brothers laughed.

"That's because she is just as strange as you!" Seb accused with a smile.

"So, you finally came to your senses, right?" Stan asked him, changing the topic "We haven't seen you with that dick in weeks!" He exclaimed happily.

Seb's smile disappeared; he fought the urge to fight with them and simply sighed. "Yeah, we had a fight, but it will be back to normal at the party, I plan to talk to him there"

"Hm..." The Stans hummed and didn't say much. Their brother was stubborn as a mule, and they weren't going to convince him of anything. Stan only knew he would be there to break Ivan's nose when the time comes and Ford to pat his head and say 'I told you'.

The triplets finished for the day and started eating the sandwiches Ma made for them. They watched the clouds turn dark as they ate.

"So" Stan coughed to change the topic. "The ball is this weekend! I hope you have your suit ready!" He nudged his smallest triplet and he laughed.

"Yup!" He informed them. "It will be the best suit at the party" He smiled smugly and his brothers laughed.

Seb liked this. He liked spending time with his brothers. They never had time anymore and this meant so much to him. It was the one thing they had in common; it was their dream, their project. It was what reminded him he wasn't just an intruder to them, he was their brother, and he was family. This reminded him that, despite everything, they would always be together!

At least he hoped so...

* * *

 **Well, Mild cliffhanger for the school dance! What will happen?! Will Fordsie's list work? Will Seb apologize to Ivan? He didn't end up being as nice as he seemed did he? ;) Or should I say...Not what he seems? hehe...he...Well anyway the next part is finished so it will come out really soon! ! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a Review, follow and Pm if you wish :3**


	10. Chapter 10 Fordsie Fresh?

**Hi!Exactly a week! Haha. Enjoy the chapter! Check my deviantart account to see the triplets in their suits and Fordsie fresh xD**

 **(I wanted to thank everyone who has been following me and supporting me so far! Thank you, guys! And I wanted to thank Fantasy Fan 223 and her story Learning to love for being the motive I wrote my own fanfic, if I hadn't read theirs, smol Seb would have never existed!)**

* * *

"Oh! My babies look SO grown up!" Kari sobbed happily as the Stans grimaced in the living room.

"Mom!" They whined as Kari squeezed their not –so-chubby- anymore cheeks.

"You are embarrassing us!"

The triplets were sporting their new immaculate clean suits. Stanford had a blue suit and Stanley a pink one. And both of them were rolling their eyes as their mom cooed at them. They were almost men! For God's sake!

Stanley would be driving them (and Carla) to school, because he finally bought his car but they couldn't leave without their youngest triplet and he was taking so damn long!

"Your-Your brother really got a suit, Stanford?" Kari asked guiltily. She was such a bad mother, she didn't fight enough for her little boy and he probably might not go to his party.

"He told us he did, but he didn't show it to us" Ford shrugged, glancing at his watch "Stan, we are gonna be late!"

Stan groaned. "Sebastian! Come down! You are worse than a girl!" He called him.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was taking his time looking himself at the mirror with a determined look on his face.

 _Your suit is fine. It looks fine. Everyone will envy you..._

' _Well, I can't deny it. It looks pretty damn awesome. If I were human, I would wear that shit'_ Bill2 praised, for the first time in his human life.

He had sneaked mom's eyeliner and was nervously examining if it wasn't too obvious. He loved how long his eyelashes looked with it but he didn't want to risk another scolding from Kari. After his nails were painted, he put on his white gloves and his eye-patch and sighed. He was ready.

Filbrick huffed. "Well, he doesn't have a suit so he obviously isn't going. Better call him because he must clean the store today"

"As much as I would **love** to stay to be Cinderella tonight, sir, I have a dance to go and my fairy godmother didn't put a time limit" Seb replied sarcastically as he walked into the living room.

The Stans gaped. Sherman gaped. Kari gaped. Filbrick gaped with an angry expression and Seb suddenly felt self-conscious...again.

"Dude...You MADE that?!" Stan exclaimed and approached his brother to examine the suit.

"Wow" Ford blinked. A yellow suit was really extravagant and unseen and the color didn't suit either of them, but for some magical reason, it was perfect for Sebastian.

"That is the suit you drew!" Shermie exclaimed as his parents continued gaping. "I like it!" He giggled.

Kari just stared at her baby boy looking so elegant and grown up, with his curly hair combed, wearing gloves and only one of his horrible piercings...She still was upset about it but Sebastian wasn't a baby anymore...

Sebastian had a black vest below his yellow jacket. He wore a yellow bowtie, black pants and shoes.

"Can-Can we go now?" Sebastian asked his older brother and he nodded with a smile.

Filbrick just stared at the boy. He wasn't supposed to get a suit! He huffed and glanced at his two sons. "If you are gonna get laid, use a condom" He looked at them briefly and went to his room.

Kari easily ignored Shermie's questions of 'what is get laid' and 'what is a condom! Mommy!' to exclaim a quick "No! A photo first!" and she scrambled to the kitchen to get the camera. She urged her three older sons to smile.

Stan hugged his brothers and smiled brightly. "Say something stupid!"

Kari took the photo. It had to be done twice because Shermie thought it would be funny to photo bomb in his brothers' photo...

-.-

"Thanks for waiting us, guys!" Carla said to the triplets as Stan parked in the school parking lot.

Ford and Sebastian narrowed their eyes. They had had to wait Stan in the car for 25 minutes with a pout as he picked up Carla from her house. Her parents apparently wanted millions of photos of the young couple and a toast! Just for a school dance!

"Sure, flower" Seb said with a smile with gritted teeth, using the nickname he gave her at 14.

Stan helped her get out of the car and the four teens entered. The music was loud, there was food everywhere and the teens danced around happily.

Stan went with Carla and their friends, Seb went to look for Iván, and Ford pulled out his list from his pocket, reading and going over his steps.

Seb smirked at the gaping people who saw him, either because of how awesome or weird he looked. And you know what? This night, he didn't care. He was going to talk to Iván once and for all and apologize for ignoring him so long while looking fantastic!

' _Idiot' Bill2 sighed._

He walked around the place, looking for his friend between the dancing kids. He eventually found him sitting in a couch with his other friends, talking and laughing. Seb hadn't noticed before but most of Iván's other friends were the unpopular kids at school; loners, shy kids or simply without friends...Why would Iván hang out with them instead of him? Did he really prefer being with those losers?!

"And yeah, after the incident, they had to stitch up my arm and the doctor prohibited me from doing tae-kwon-do again...What a pity because I was the best in my school" He was telling the other teens.

"Iván!" Seb called as he walked toward them.

"Oh hey! Look who is that! It's Cyclops!" He smirked and the kids around him laughed. Seb stopped where he was and looked at him with a hurt expression "Oh, come on, you really can't take a joke, can you?" He tutted and called him over with a slight movement of his hand.

"What are you doing here? I thought I made myself clear when I said you weren't my friend anymore" He asked and Seb bit his lip.

"I am sorry I didn't talk to you...I was busy..."

"Yeah, that's why you are a terrible friend!" Iván said and the kids around him laughed to please him. He was a cool kid talking to them! Willing to be their friend!

"I don't need you, I have better friends, those who don't abandon each other!" He grabbed a girl by her waist and dragged him closer to him, clearly uncomfortable. "And-my girlfriend" He kissed her lips hardly and the girl closed her eyes tightly. She didn't like when he did that but he loved her!

' _YYYIIKEESS! Is that the sound of a heart shattering in tiny million pieces?! It is yours, kid! HAHAHA!'_ Bill2 laughed loudly. Seb took a deep breath to remember Iván didn't like boys...

"I-I want to be your friend..." Seb muttered after Iván and this girl separated. He wasn't so convinced about it anymore though...The latino boy hummed and looked at his friends with a thoughtful expression.

"Ok...Wanda, go with him and bring me a drink" Seb stared unbelieving how the girl immediately stood up.

"Yes, baby"

"You are the best" Iván winked and with a hand movement he shooed them away.

Seb and this Wanda girl walked to the table in silence. He had never seen her in his classes, maybe she was younger? He didn't like how Iván ordered her around...

' _Calm down, kid. At least it is not you anymore...'_ Bill2 rolled his eye in his mind.

"Since...since when are you with Iván?" Seb asked him and the girl who was pouring the fruit punch in a plastic cup looked at him.

"Um...We had been together for almost 4 months!" The girl exclaimed excitedly. "I love him so much and he loves me so much too! He is almost a senior and foreign, and cool and popular!" She said. "And he is dating me!"

Seb nodded with his head low. Four months...and Iván didn't even tell him... "I'm glad...He is really cute"

"What?"

"Nothing!" Seb gulped all drink in one and the younger girl giggled. "I don't know your name. Iván never mentioned you..."

Seb sighed. _Of course he didn't..._ "I'm Sebastian"

"What happened to your eye?" She asked curiously. Seb hummed and smiled.

"A bird ate it" He shrugged but smiled as the girl laughed loudly. He liked her already, she seemed nice. Suddenly, she stopped and covered her mouth with her cheeks flustered.

"I'm sorry..." She grabbed the plastic cup that was for Iván and started walking back. Seb followed her closely. He snatched it from her so she looked at him. "What? Why?"

Wanda huffed and looked up "Iván says that I laugh horrible, ok?!"

"What?! That's bullshit!" Seb exclaimed, angry at Iván. She was adorable! And was like, what? Two years younger than them?! How could he be so mean?!

' _Uh. Sounds familiar' Bill2 hummed. 'Like when he said your teeth were weird?'_

"Hey, Wanda. I think you laugh funny, but-but in a good way! Like, awesome, cool way!" He tried to explain, seeing the girl was about to cry.

"I don't like it when he says things like that...I feel bad..." She confessed him and Seb didn't know what to do. Iván wasn't...the most tactful person...But he wasn't bad! He-

He always called him names and he made him feel as bad as Wanda felt...

"Why are you still with him?" Seb asked, not sure if he was actually asking her...

"He says that he would leave me!" She looked at him. "I don't want him to leave me, I love him..."

They walked back to the group in silence. Sebastian was struggling to ignore the thoughts circling in his mind. Wasn't it the same reason he didn't leave? He liked Iván, still did, and he didn't want to stop being his friend...And...Iván wanted to be his friend too...Didn't he?

"Are you really friends with that Sebastian kid?!" A boy asked Iván, not noticing Seb and Wanda were just returning. "I've never had classes with him, thanks god, but I heard he spilled a chemical on his hand...and he laughed"

Seb stopped Wanda so he could continue listening.

Iván laughed. "He is ok sometimes, I guess. Useful when I need homework done. He was kinda fun at first but the idiot was just SO needy for attention! He literally did EVERYTHING I told him! So it was useful having a servant around...And, _please,_ I wouldn't be friends with people like _him_! Ew! I just need him to carry my stuff or as a backup plan when my friends cancel plans or I need money"

Seb lost his voice and stared at them. Wanda worriedly asked him if he was ok, touching his shoulder. Iván wasn't his friend...He never saw him as one! He had taken advantage of him, and he had been so blind by these disgusting **human emotions** to realize he was being treated like shit, like a **pet**!...

' _I toooldd you! Why don't you trust me more, kid?"_ Bill2 wondered aloud. _'You really acted as fool, didn't you?'_ He laughed.

NO ONE! DISRESPECTED HIM! He was no one's pet! He was Sebastian Pines! He was Bill Cipher! And he wasn't anyone's play thing!

He walked toward the latino boy with a scowl.

"Urgh, finally Sebastian, you really won't find any other friend when I leave, you are so slow" He rolled his eyes.

"What the fuck was that?!" He demanded and Iván feigned confusion.

"Well, isn't it true? You are a weirdo! Isn't he, guys?" He looked at his friends, his new pets, and they nodded.

Sebastian saw red.

"And you know what else you are?" Iván stood up and glared at him directly to his eyes. "You are a needy loser!" He laughed as Sebastian shook with rage. "Just like these idiots!" He pointed at his 'friends' and they stared at him disbelieving their words.

"You are so desperate to be accepted that at the slightest sign of kindness you open your legs like a common who-"

The teens around them gasped loudly when Sebastian punched him in the nose, drawing blood immediately.

Iván staggered backwards and fell to the couch clutching his bleeding nose. He looked up at Sebastian who was silently glared at him, his eye under the eye-patch, unknown to everyone, turning red.

"Oh, I'm going to tell EVERYONE what happened!" He threatened him with his face covered in blood. Curious teens approached the fight between the foreign student and the weirdo.

Sebastian laughed. He had an idea. "No, don't bother. I'll tell them" He hissed with a mad smile. "Hey, guys, I have something to say"

Iván looked around as a small crowd surrounded them with a hand in his nose. Was that princess really going to come out in front of everyone?!

"Guys! Iván likes boys! Did you know he kiss me?!" Seb asked the crowd nonchalantly. He guessed people might react the same way Iván did when he-he kissed him...

Iván's smile disappeared and he gaped. The bastard...

"N-No! It's not true! It was him!" He blushed at the stares and chuckles. Sebastian grinned evilly and continued.

 _Feel bad, dick._

"I don't remember. I think it was you who wanted to touch me! I barely made it out alive!" Seb exaggerated as people started laughing.

Sebastian turned to look at the petrified teen "I really thought you were my friend" He whispered just to him. "But I am tired of you and how you treat me and everyone else!" He hissed. "Besides, your freckles aren't that cute anyway" He winked with a grin as Iván gaped.

Wanda turned him around by his shoulder. "You're gay?!" She demanded her ex-boyfriend with a shocked expression. "We are done!"

"Wanda! No! I-I am not! I swear! Guys!" He looked at his friends who were laughing at him.

"Nah, we are too pathetic to help" One shrugged.

Iván covered his ears as the people around him started laughing at him. No! No! This couldn't be happening again! He stood up and ran away from the crowd. "I'm telling my mom!" He cried.

Seb sighed watching him leave the ball. It didn't feel good to humiliate him...

It felt. AWESOME!

Wanda suddenly hugged him and he froze. "Thank you, Sebastian...You, you saved me from a big one" She laughed awkwardly.

"Do you need someone to walk you home? Seeing your date just ran away?" Seb offered with a grin. The girl told him she lived really close but, remembering the gentlemen classes he had from Stanley, the former demon insisted.

They left the loud party and Seb exaggeratedly offered her his arm after bowing. The younger girl giggled and took it. The two teens walked in the night. Without the annoying purple and red lights from the party, he saw Wanda's dress was a navy blue. It was really pretty.

"I like your suit! It is super original!" Wanda smiled at him and Seb gaped slightly. She was the first person after his brothers to compliment him...

"Th-Thank you...I did it" Seb informed her and she gaped like a fish out of water.

"What?! No way! How!? I am just learning how to sew! Omg! That's incredible" The younger teen exclaimed with a grin.

"I'm a tailor's apprentice" Seb said. "I've work with him for almost two years now"

"Wow! You have a job? That's pretty awesome!"

Seb glanced down at the girl and couldn't help but ask. "How old are you, Wands?"

"Um...I just turned 14"

"WhAt?-!" Seb shrieked. "You are a kid! You know you are like, way too young to be with a 17 yr old?" Seb asked the girl. God! What was wrong with Iván?! Wanda rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm not a kid, Sebastian. You sound like my step-brother now" She shook her head disapprovingly. "But, yeah, I shouldn't have dated Ivan...he is a poophead" She pouted comically.

Sebastian laughed mirthfully and Wanda couldn't help but laugh too. "Can't agree more with you, kid" The girl's smile eventually fell and she looked down at the floor with a pout.

"I met Iván at school...I was-I am always alone...And- he seemed so nice..." The girl bit her lip. "You know... his mom told me he was bothered in his old school..." She whispered.

Seb shook his head. He didn't know that...He had told him he had been popular!

"She said...People always left Iván...and he was always alone...I couldn't understand why! He was so kind and sweet and I loved him..." She scowled. "But now I see he was just acting and lying...he even lied to his mom about WHY people left him! He is mean to everyone! And-And he wanted me to do things I didn't want to-"

"And he threatened you, that he wouldn't like you anymore...and he would leave" Wanda looked at him, surprised. After her short "yes" Seb sighed. "It's called manipulation, sweetheart...So familiar with it and yet I didn't notice...I feel so stupid" He mumbled the last.

' _You are though'_

Wanda pointed to a house. "That's mine...Thank you for accompanying me, Sebastian...And, for saving me from that idiot"

Seb chuckled. "Don't worry, Wands"

She knocked and before Sebas walked back to the school, she leaned closer and kissed his cheek, making the older teen blush.

"S-SEe ya..." He mumbled, feeling his face hot, and quickly ran back to the school as the girl giggled.

Stanford sighed to gain courage an approach his crush. Don't be a chicken, Pines! She was standing there alone, it was the perfect time!

Their interaction lasted more than he expected. He managed to start a conversation with her and held it for a few minutes. They laughed and Ford thought that was the biggest achievement he had done in his life! Obviously after that time he built his first robot at 9. That had been a great day...

He brought her fruit punch and then forgot the next steps of his list. She asked him if he wanted to dance with her but-but that was the last step! He-He wasn't ready! What was next?!

Pick-up line, was it? Oh god, she is staring at me! He tried to think in a nice pick up line but ended up saying the first one he remembered from Stanley...

Maria gasped outraged at the insulting pick-up line and threw the drink to Ford's face, stomping away.

Ford gasped when the fruit punch hit his face and he closed his eyes. The genius teen sighed defeatedly and took off his glasses to clean them. He sniffed.

"Hey, Pointdexter!" He turned around and saw Stanley walking toward him. "It is kinda warm here, isn't it?" The taller teen threw his own drink to his face and laughed. Ford smiled again and laughed along his brother.

"What the actual fuck are you two doing?" The Stans turned around and recognized the only kid in the dance with a yellow suit.

"Just refreshing ourselves, you should try" Stan invited and his youngest brother laughed.

"Ha! Sure! This is an original Sebastian Pines, kids! It won't get touched by filthy-"

Ford and Stan grinned at each other and threw fruit punch at him. Sebastian shrieked loudly and looked at his brothers with a deathly glare.

"Uh oh" The Stans mumbled.

"I am SO going to kill you!" He grabbed a cup of punch and started chasing his brothers around the coliseum to get his revenge.

The Stans screamed and ran away. The 16yr old teenage boys started chasing each other laughing like little boys, throwing drinks and food to each other. The other teens didn't mind the crazy Pines triplets running around provided that they stayed far away from them. Everything went downhill when Ford, with his _excellent aim,_ hit a girl with a mini sandwich instead of Stan.

"Oops" He murmured.

The girl shrieked and her boyfriend looked behind him and punched the boy he thought had thrown that to his girlfriend. People started fighting and throwing things to each other. The teachers who were watching everything tried to keep their students from fighting, but it was impossible by now.

"Hey, let's get out of here..." Stan whispered to his triplets who were staring at the chaos with different expressions: Ford with horror and Seb with sick fascination. He grabbed their arms and dragged them away from the mess.

"And Carla?" Ford asked him curiously.

"Bah, she was picked up early...Wasn't allowed to stay too late"

"It's just 1am!" Seb exclaimed.

"Exactly" Stan laughed.

The three brothers walked to Stan's car silently and once inside, they started laughing like mad men. That had been awesome! Stan started driving back home when an idea formed in his mind.

"It's still early, what about going to the beach?" He glanced at his brothers briefly before turning his eyes back on the road. He heard halfhearted complains about being tired or that it was too late and he huffed.

"You know what, sourpusses? We are going anyway" He declared. He drove for a few minutes and parked the car. The three brothers took off their shoes and shivered slightly when the cold sand touched their feet.

"Stanley, you can't park this close to the beach, it is illegal" Ford scolded.

"Oh, Fordsie, when will you learn?" Stan hugged him by the shoulders and Sebastian laughed when Ford yelped. "When there are no cops around, anything is legal!" He winked and let him go.

They walked by the seashore, enjoying the cold water on their feet and went directly to their childhood swings. They assigned each one of them a seat as kids and it stayed like that since then. Sebastian was in the middle. Stanley was in the right one and Ford in the left one.

"I can't believe it..."Stan said as he swung absentmindedly. "One more summer and then we go..."

"I know...We-We are so close to finishing school..." Ford mumbled and looked at his youngest brother.

"Finally" Seb was swinging for real. He stared at his sand covered feet as he swung. "Then we can get out of this dump, just like we planned, right?" He stopped to look at his brothers and they smiled.

The three almost at unison turned their head to look at their almost finished ship. It was tied to the shore and floated calmly in the water.

"You know...I can't believe you made me ruin my suit for nothing" Seb stuck his tongue at his brothers. "I worked so damn hard on it, you know?! Just to have it all sticky and gross! You two are the worst!"

The Stans laughed. "No. You know WHAT I can't believe?" Stan exclaimed with an angry pout and Ford smiled like a little shit.

"What?" Seb asked confused.

"Mom admitted she had been lying about who was older" Ford smiled smugly. "Turns out I AM the oldest triplet"

"For eight minutes..." Stan hissed. It had shocked him so much to learn he wasn't the oldest that he almost had a heart attack...And Mom just laughed at his despair!

"I don't care! Alpha triplet! Alpha triplet!" The boy with glasses chanted.

Seb rolled his eyes but laughed at his brothers. "I punched Iván in the nose..." He said casually as he swung on his swing.

"WhAT?" The Stans exclaimed and burst into laughter. "How?!" Stan asked.

Seb stopped swinging and pouted angrily. He hated admitting he was wrong... "You-You were right about him...He was a dick..." He sniffed and looked down sadly. He couldn't believe his first friend was a manipulative jerk! That was his job!

Stan drew him close for a hug and Ford decided to abstain from telling him 'I told you'.

"I-I just wanted...You had been so absent lately and so busy to play with me...I didn't want to be alone" Sebastian wiped his brown eye before tears fell from it. "And I didn't want to lose my-so called friend..."

"Hey..." Stan made him look up at him and smiled. "Listen. We are the **best** friends ok? Nothing will ever change that! I'm sorry we left you behind..." Stan apologized and Ford did too.

"Crampelter might have been right about not having many friends...But when push comes to shove, you only need your two best friends at your side!" The stronger teen hugged stood up and hugged his lankier brothers who yelped at being crushed.

"I thought you were friends with the football team!" Seb exclaimed when Stan let them go and they could breathe again.

"About that..." Their now oldest brother scratched the back of his head.

"Ford told me what happened that day...The-The closet thing..." Stan said awkwardly and Seb flinched, glaring daggers at his apparently oldest brother.

He had been caught off guard! It wouldn't have happened if they had approached him by his non blind eye! The kids grabbed him and tied up his hands, covered his mouth and brown eye with tape as he cried and kicked for help before throwing him to a closet, saying 'monsters' should be in cages. Ford had seen everything and was threatened by the team not to tell Stanley or they would do that same with him. He didn't listen to them. After a few minutes waiting for them to go, he opened the door of the closet and saved his little brother.

Ford took him to the bathroom, still blind and crying with the tape over his mouth, and helped him pull the tape off his face with water. Sebastian, mid crying, pleaded him not to the Stan.

The backstabbing little bitch told him anyway! "Sorry..."Ford shrugged, not sorry at all.

"Sebastian, do you think I wanna be friends with idiots who bother my brothers?!" Stan exclaimed. "The only idiot who bothers you is me!"

The triplets returned home after playing in the seashore (not too far, Seb got scared if they did) kicking water to each other. The suits were already dirty anyway so a little bit of water wouldn't hurt. It was 2.31am and they were looking for an open store to buy snacks.

"Food! Food! Food!" The teenage boys chanted as Stan drove in the empty quiet street, his music playing loudly and bothering the neighbors. They found a convenience store and bought every kind of junk food they could see, including their own individual drugs and weaknesses. Ford bought bag after bag of jelly beans; Stan, toffee peanuts and Sebastian bought like four bags of Doritos. It wasn't always they could go and eat them so it was better to stack themselves to survive!

"Urgh! Are you really buying those?" Ford said as Stan picked up his snacks.

"I think your taste buds are as weird as you, Pointdexter because this" He shook the bag of snacks. "It's the most delicious thing on earth"

"No it's not. Ew" Ford stuck his tongue out.

"Girls, girls, both of you are pretty, no need to fight" Seb hugged them by their shoulders and led them out of the store after they paid.

When they got home, it was almost 3am and they found their mom waiting for them, awake but tired.

"I thought you would be here later..." She mumbled tiredly until she actually saw her kids. "Why are you all wet?! What do you have in those bags?!"

Stanford opened his mouth to answer but his mom sighed, massaging her temples. "You know what? I don't even wanna know...Go change yourself before you catch a cold..." She mumbled tiredly and went back to her room. "Night, boys..."

"Night, Ma" The teenagers waved. When she was gone, they ran to their rooms to change from their sticky and wet clothes and put on their Pj's.

Still with energy, Sebastian already devouring his second bag of Doritos, they made a small tent with a blanket in the living room and Stanley brought Monopoly to play. Ford turned on the Tv with low volume and they started playing and eating, which ended up in a heated but whispered argument between the two Stans because Stan claimed he wasn't cheating but it was impossible for him to have two hotels in the same place!

Sebastian passed out of exhaustion after his fourth bag of chips on Ford's shoulder and cuddled next to him. His older brothers smiled and fought each other for his properties... Half an hour later, the three boys were sleeping soundly on the floor covered by blankets and surrounded by empty bags of snacks, feeling safe and happy with each other.

They would always be together, that was all that mattered...

-.—

It was the 90's! Last decade of the 20th century and the beginning of the modern technology we enjoy today!

At dawn of June 15th, the triplets sneaked out of their house to celebrate their 17th birthday in the beach, watching the sun rise from the horizon. They were in Stanley's car, smiling to each other and wishing they were finally adults to leave and go on their life of adventures...Together...

But first, they were ready to enjoy their last summer vacations before finishing school!

It had been a few weeks after their birthday and it was a really hot day of early July. Stan and Ford were watching Tv in the living room, but they were mostly moaning and complaining of the heat. Both of them had bags of ice on their faces.

Sebastian and Sherman were in Seb's room. The attic was surprisingly cool in summer (and cold all year long) so it was the perfect place to be right now.

"Check mate" Shermie announced, taking Sebastian's horse and declaring himself winner.

Sebastian massaged his temples. He hadn't thought it would be so hard to teach his little brother how to play chess! Liam taught Bill, who was a stubborn and crazy child triangle. He had thought it would be easy!

"Shermie, that's just my horse..."

"Yeah, but with no horses I win"

"...That's not how you play!" he frowned. Suddenly a shriek was heard in the entire house and the siblings jumped startled. Stan rushed to his room, his eyes unfocused and a terrified look on his face.

"Guys! Guys! HELP! I think Pointdexter is possessed!" He exclaimed.

"What?!" Sebastian stood up. It couldn't be possible! What demon he made a deal with?! "What?! Had he been hurting himself? Are his eyes normal?!"

Stan frowned. "What? Dude, no...You-You better see it yourself"

The three brothers went to the living room where Stan had been with Ford. "You know how he has been acting super weird these days, right? Well, we were watching a movie and suddenly a dumb commercial played on TV. Ford screamed, like, loud! And started, like, I don' know! Convulsing?! Just there, muttering incoherent words and then ran away shrieking to our room...I'm scared, Sebastian, those screams were inhuman!" he looked at his shorter triplet and started shaking him by the shoulders.

Sebastian growled. "Let me go, Fez!" He freed himself from the taller teen's grasp. "I bet it is nothing" They found the living room empty but something wasn't quite right... Shermie shivered in fear and clung to his brother's leg.

"Um...Stanford?" Seb tried and nothing.

"Come on, Fordsie! It's not funny!" The first grader pouted.

"I think he is not-" Stan started when out of the blue, Ford jumped from behind the couch wearing a hat backwards and his brothers screamed loudly.

"I'LL FLIP THE CAP BACK, AND ROLL THE DICE! DON'T STEP TO THE WIZARD, 'CUZ THE WIZARD DON'T PLAY NICE!" He rapped with all his might. His brothers continued screaming for a while more before they stopped to breathe.

"Guys! Guys!" Ford squealed, shrieking like a little boy. "AaahAHHHHH!"

Seb hugged his younger brother closer to him. The hat backwards, dark glasses...the annoying rap...oh...OH NO! OH GOD NO! NOT THIS AGAIN!

"The updated version of Dungeons, dungeons and more dungeons was finally released in the stores and it is the dopest thing I have ever seen!"

The triplets groaned loudly. They had been tolerating Ford's 'cool' language for weeks!

"Dope?" Seb frowned worriedly. It was so weird to hear Ford speaking like that! "Ford...Have you really been possessed?" He asked completely worried for his brother's mental health. Their Ford would never dress up like a Breakdancer or hip hopper or whatever this craziness was!

"Nah my homies!" Ford adjusted his backwards hat. Stan held back his puke. "Everything is hella nice!"

Shermie frowned. "Why is Ford speaking like that?! Is he ok?"

"No, Shermie...He is not ok..." Seb told him with a panic expression. That wasn't their Ford anymore...He was...

Fordsie Fresh...

"Ford...Just... calm down, ok?" Stan raised his arms as if trying to calm down a raging animal. "Let's just take this awful hat and speak like normal people...ok?"

Ford rolled his eyes and stepped backwards. "Urgh, Stan, like, step off! This game is the shit! You are just being shady, ok?!"

"What the-?!" Stan asked confused. He didn't understand this weird alien language!

"Just, like, stop icing my grill ok?! I am buying that game and I will look super cool and you will stop annoying me!" He poked him in the chest and Stanley looked at him as if he had eaten his finger. "Peace out! I need to go ask Ma for beans"

The three brothers blinked. At least they managed to understand what he said.

"Oh my god..." Stan mumbled and Shermie giggled. "If he continues like this, people are so going to annoy him when we get back to school..." Stan lamented.

"Or maybe he becomes cooler" Seb made quotes with his fingers and the triplets laughed. When they heard their triplet shouts "Haha! Score!" from where mom always worked on the phone, they knew he got money for his dumb game.

Seb sighed. "Nope. We lost him"

The worst part wasn't seeing Ford looking like a rapper dressed in neon clothing, it was BEING FORCED to go with him looking like THAT!

"Your brother is really excited about this" Kari had told them, smiling at her three pouting sons. "Go with him. It is good for you to do sibling stuff"

Seb huffed. As if they didn't do everything together already...

"Mooommmm" Stan and Shermie groaned immaturely.

"Ma. Sixer has gone nuts" Seb deadpanned and Kari giggled.

"Stanley, your brother didn't bother you when you grew a mullet" Kari reminded her second oldest son.

"Yeah, well, my mullet didn't burn the eyes of the people who look at it! Look, Ma! Shermie is blind for the brightness in Ford's clothes!"

Shermie walked around like a zombie and crashed against a wall on purpose to prove their point. Seb winced and helped him stand up.

"He is excited, sweetie. You don't see Stanford so happy about things like that and it is going to make him happy if you go with him...Please? Do it for me?"

The two teens and the child groaned loudly and pouting, they approached Ford. "Wait, Fordsie Fresh, we are going with ya" Seb deadpanned.

"Rad!" Ford smiled and it took his brothers all their might not to do a double turn and go back inside. "Let's bone out! Quickly!"

Stan put on dark glasses and a hoodie (in summer) and followed them with his head low. "Chill, relax, Pointdexter...It is not like there would be a line to buy that dumb game anyway..."

"Are you kidding me?!" Stan exclaimed when they went to the store. There was a line all around the **block** with nerds dressed up like...nerds...Even nerdier cosplayer nerds!

"NOOOO!" The six fingered triplet screamed pulling his curly hair.

"Oops, what a shame, Fordsie. Let's go" Seb said as he carried a tired child on his back. It was too damn hot to be here outside! He hated the sun! It made him sweaty and smelly and urgh! HUMANS BODIES!

"No! We will stay! I NEED that GAME!" He exclaimed and firmly stayed put with his arms crossed.

Stan was dying inside his hoodie, he couldn't breathe well and he was melting under the sun but he wouldn't take him off! Just thinking of the embarrassment he would feel if someone from school saw him forced him to stay with it on! His reputation would be destroyed!

"Seeeb! I'm tireedddd! It is too hot!" Shermie whimpered.

"Foorddddd" Seb whimpered along his brother but not even their whimpers moved their oldest sibling from the line. Hours passed and the line advanced like a turtle with a broken leg. It only seemed to grow behind them.

"How many nerds live in this town?" Sebastian wondered aloud. A kid younger than him with huge braces and fake troll ears stood up.

"Excuthe me! We are just pathionate about board games!" He snarled and Sebastian's eye twitched under his eye-patch when the boy's accidentally spit drool as he spoke. Another boy stood up, wearing a wizard's hat and hip hop clothes.

What the fuck?

"Yeah! And who are you supposed to be?! Are you the mighty Captain Destructor from level 23?" He touched his chest and Seb shrieked.

"Gah! Don't touch me! Go fuck yourself! Ford! These kids are even weirder than you!" Seb shouted scared.

At some point in their long wait, Stan literally lost consciousness and fainted from heatstroke and Seb barely caught him before he hit the floor.

"Fez! No! Come back! I can't be the only one suffering this, you traitor!"

He had to sit him down under the shadow of a tree and split his attention between watching him, Ford and Sherman. The latter was complaining and crying he wanted to go home.

' _Do you think Fez is dead?'_ Bill2 asked, **obviously** helping to reduce Sebastian's stress. _'He hasn't moved for a while now'_

Sebastian hated being the one in charge! Now he had to deal with his unconscious (hopefully) brother and his whining little brother while Ford socialized with the nerds around him.

At least one of them was happy... The cretin...

"Yo! Stanford!" A boy a bit older than them approached him, dressed up almost entirely like one of the characters and carrying a bag with the game inside.

"Michael!" Ford greeted him. Huh. Who could have known? Fordsie had friends...

Their eyes widened and took their hands to their chests making Sebastian roll his eye so much it disappeared.

"With pen and paper, shield and sword...Our quest shall be our sweet reward!" The nerds said and later laughed.

"Who is this?" Seb blinked a few times, thinking he was going to faint too, and looked up at the man.

"Seb, this is Michael! Michael, my triplet" Ford introduced him. "We are friends"

"That's new" Shermie grinned to annoy his older brother.

"Shut up!" Ford frowned in his direction. "He is the director of our role game of D,D and D, or as it is now!-"

"Diggity dungeons and all that!" That exclaimed at the same time and laughed again. Seb groaned.

"I think I'm gonna throw up" Seb deadpanned.

"Well, my blood. Imma leaving now. The store is completely full right now! Hope you get your own! See ya next week!" He left and Seb didn't lose a second to talk to Sixer.

"I didn't know humans could hold obsessions for so long... He is an adult!"

Ford rolled his eyes and wiped the sweat of his brow. "No he is not. He is 19! There are older people in our group!"

"Why are people OLDER playing this game?" Seb pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Because it is the shit!"

 _'CAN YOU PLEASE KILL HIM?!'_ Bill2 shouted in his mind.

"Aaaahhh! I can't take it anymore!" Seb screamed and ran away, leaving his baby brother with Ford. He went to check on Stan who had already woken up. He was dizzy and glaring at him for abandoning him there. He simply handed him a bottle of water. "Drink. Don't die. It is your turn to stand Ford" he rolled his eyes.

Stan drank the entire bottle and stood up. Just when he was about to go with Ford, some kids from the baseball team walked by and saw him.

"Pines?! What are you doing here?!"

Stan's breath hitched and unconsciously pushed away one nerd who was close to him. "Nothing! Just...Laughing at these nerddsss!"

The boys laughed. "Cool, bro...Hey, wanna hang out?!"

"Yes!" Stan stood up. "Take me out of here!"

"Hey!" Stan cursed when he heard Seb's voice. He was coming with Shermie who was throwing the biggest tantrum till now. It's been hours, it was hot and the little boy was obviously tired.

"Where are you going?" Seb demanded.

"Ugh...you are with your brother..." One of them grimaced.

"Well, I was just going with my friends, duh"

"Ma said to return together for lunch" Seb crossed his arms over his chest. Shermie imitated him.

Stan blushed, glancing at his friends who were raising an eyebrow. "Dude, I don't care what Kari says, pfft! See ya, little bro"

"Let's go, Stan! The cheerleaders are at the pool!"

"Coming!" He shouted before running toward his brother and quickly whispering. "Please, don't tell Ma I said that! Sorry!" Seb growled in anger when Stan left him there.

Seb took Shermie to the small store around the block and bought him an ice-cream to keep him quiet as they accompanied Sixer. When they got back, Ford had advanced a lot in the line and was excitedly talking to many nerds about his name. He hated being there, but seeing Ford happy and smiling brought a smile to his face too.

"Imagine if there was a dice with even more faces!" The nerds gaped at the six fingered boy's idea. "Or if it was infinite! Infinite probabilities!"

"That would be rad!"

"Nicee"

Seb blinked. Nerds shouldn't speak like that...

The wait became a bit shorter when he started singing with his little brother under the comfortable shadow of a tree. He had educated him in cool bands and at age seven, Shermie was an expert.

"Acting Funny! But I don't know Why! Excuse me! While I kiss-"

"The sky"

"This guy!" Seb sang the lyrics wrong.

Shermie looked at him with a confused expression. "That's not the lyrics!"

"Yeah, yeah...The...Sky..."

"You can't kiss a guy!" Shermie continued. "You are a boy!"

Seb nodded defeatedly "Ye-yeah...You-You can't. I was just joking" He forced a smile on his face and Sherman giggled.

"Ok!"

The time flew by as they sang; their songs also included Disney songs like the Aristocats, the Jungle Book and the Little Mermaid! Seb loved changing the lyrics and making his little brother laugh.

When they looked up, their brother and a group of nerds FINALLY reached the door of the store!

"Finally! After all of these years!" Seb thanked every god he knew their names of.

They stood up and entered with Ford to the store, pushing nerds, just to be met with the most horrific notice ever.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE MORE?!" Sebastian roared at the seller. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE HAVE BEEN WAITING UNDER THE DAMN SUN?!"

"Sorry, kid! Everything was sold!" He apologized. "To be honest with you, I didn't expect it" The man laughed.

Ford was frozen to the floor, staring at the empty shelf where the games had been.

"Now, listen here you piece of shit" Sebastian cursed, covering his innocent brother's ears. "We have been all the fucking morning waiting for that damn board game and I'm not leaving without one!" He screamed.

"But-"

Ford screamed, startling everyone inside.

"Ford? Where are you going?! Sixer!" Seb shouted.

Ford angrily ran out of the store and stood in front of the nerds still waiting outside. "My friends and warriors of Dungeons, dungeons and more dungeons!" He caught the attention of the nerds.

"DDD was ALL sold out!"

The nerds gasped loudly and started muttering among each other. Ford didn't stop.

"We have been deceived! We have been waiting for hours and all was in vain!"

"It must be the work of Probabilitor!" A nerd shrieked. Many supported him.

Seb and Shermie, the only people left inside the store along with the man, stared at the group of dressed up nerds screaming and shouting.

"Seb? What is Ford-"

"Shh..." Seb put a finger on his mouth. "Here we have A/C"

"My brothers! Raise your weapons with me and let's take revenge in the minion of Probabilitor! For making us lose our time! " Stanford shrieked and his army raised their wooden and carton weapons.

"With pen and paper, shield and sword...Our quest shall be our sweet reward!" Was shouted at unison before barging inside the store with a battle cry.

Kari opened the door and saw 3 of her boys behind it.

"Stanford! Pumpkin, what happened to you!?" Kari screamed as Shermie hugged her legs, glad to be back home.

The oldest of her sons was all dirty, sweaty, with one of his glasses' lenses broken and some parts of his clothes torn.

"It...It was the best thing I've done in my entire life!" The teen smiled like a little boy.

"What happened!? Were you attacked!? Didn't you go for your game?" She asked but Stanford was already limping to his room, still smiling for the violence he witnessed and was part of.

"Stanford! Stanford Filbrick Pines! I am talking to you!" Kari scolded.

"Ford is banned from entering that store again, mommy! With all the other kids he attacked the employees with!"

"Stanford what?!" Kari shouted surprised. He could expect it from her free spirits Stanley or Sebastian...But her all straight A's son Ford?!

"He punched a guy and broke his nose!" Shermie exclaimed happily. "Then the other kids started throwing things around and kicking the other employees because they were angry"

Kari's left eye twitched and looked at Seb for confirmation. "Yup...Ma, he couldn't invent it even if he wanted..." Seb sighed. "Carton swords can be lethal if used with enough force...that was interesting to witness..." He informed her. "Well, I'm taking a bath...I am sweating like a PIG for being under THE SUN FOR NOTHING" He shouted in Ford's room direction. "Aand I think I have blood in my clothes..."

They had lunch almost after Seb was out of the shower, clean, fresh and with tons of deodorant and perfume. He felt like he changed from meat sack!

Filbrick gave an unimpressed glance at Stanford and continued eating, not caring at all why his oldest son was putting a bag of ice on his eye and how he got a black eye in the first place.

"I can't believe I didn't get my game..." Ford sulked as he munched his food.

"Maybe next time, sweetheart" Kari comforted him.

"Nop. He's banned from all the stores...The guy said he would make sure of that..." Seb told his mom.

"Yeah he said something like...'You little shit! I'll make sure you don't get your fu-"

"Sherman!" Kari scolded the youngest boy sternly. "Don't repeat those words!"

Ford groaned and hit his head against the border of the table. Why was the world against him?!

Stanley and his baseball team were in a pizza place. One of them was ordering and the rest of them was chanting for pizza.

"Here it is!" The boy brought the boxes and the team screamed loudly, bothering the rest of the costumers. As they ate, Stan gazed down at his slice with a pout.

"What's wrong, man?"

"O-Oh...nothing...I just...Left my brother alone, you know" Stan told his friend with a small guilty smile. "I feel kinda bad..."

"Meh, don't worry about it, he should be fine. I mean, those were nerds! What damage could they cost?!" The boy patted his shoulder.

"Yeah... haha...nerds" Stan smiled but still felt bad. He left Sebastian alone there and he didn't deserve that...

After eating, Stan said bye to his friends and started walking back home. He needed to make it up for Seb...What could he give him? He didn't like to admit it, but he was as nerdy as Ford was. He just didn't show it to anyone. Since they started 9th or 10th grade he had been paying a lot more attention in class and getting really good grades. And Stanley was actually the only one to notice how much Seb wanted to be Ford's equal in academic related matters.

Maybe he would like that game too? He played it with Ford so he must like it...right?

Determined on finding one of those nerdy games for his younger triplet, Stanley walked back to the store they had been waiting, just to find it empty and closed. Huh. Weird.

He hummed, stroking his chin in thought. "Hey, what's that?" His train of thought disappeared when something on the floor caught his eye. He bend down and found a really pretty rock, it was green with bluish spots. It wasn't worth a dollar though, working almost all his life in his Pops's pawnshop allowing him to recognize fake stuff when he saw it.

He picked it up anyway (he could give it to Carla, she liked shiny and pretty stuff) and continued walking to another store. This time, it didn't have the stupid game! Were they serious?! ALL sold out?

This time, laughter and nerd words caught his attention. He saw some kids playing in the park, dressed up like one of Ford's weird characters. And the stupid board game was there! Untouched on a table!

"Hey, kids! How much for the game?" he called.

The kids, not a day older than 13, looked up at him. "We are not selling it, dude!"

Stan frowned and glanced at the bright rock in his hand. A big evil grin (really similar to the ones his youngest triplet master) spread across his face. "Not even with an exchange?"

The naïve kids looked up, interested. "Like what?"

Stan grinned even wider. "My...great-uncle works in Ballway games, you know, the creator of this game, and he gave me this...magic stone, limited edition of the game..." He hoped the kids were buying his lie.

They totally were. "That's...That's the Wish Stone!" One of them gasped.

Stan held back his laughter and continued. "Yeah...special for... _official_ role plays of the game..." _What was its name again?_ "And...I thought I could give it to you in exchange of the lame board game"

Stan waited for a response, and in less than three seconds he had the kids screaming.

"Give it! Give it to me!"

"No! Please! To me!"

Stan threw the shiny stone to them and they started fighting over it. He picked up the board game and whistling he walked back home.

He saw his triplets in the Pawnshop; Ford was cleaning the objects with extreme care and Seb was sweeping the floor.

"Hi, Pops! Sebas, Poindexter, geesh you look horrible, what happened to you eye?" Stan saluted and his father nodded in acknowledgement. His brothers looked up at him with different expression. Seb narrowed his eye when he saw him and Ford looked surprised, because to be honest, he didn't notice he had left when they were back in the store.

"I brought you something to say sorry for abandoning you!" He showed the box to Seb but it was Ford who gasped.

"STANLEY YOU FOUND ONE!" Ford left the object in the shelf and snatched the board game from him, shrieking. "Thank you!" He hugged him tightly and ran upstairs to look at the instructions and read the manual.

Stan stayed in shock, with his hands still stretched as if holding the box. "But...But..."

Seb approached him. "How did you know we didn't buy the game?" Stan shook his head and looked at him.

"I...didn't...I got it for you" He lamented but frowned when Sebastian cackled.

"Me?! I don't like that game, Fez!" He laughed. "I'm glad you bought it though, because Ford would have been whining ALL summer if he didn't have his game!"

"Yeah...bought it..." Stan mumbled.

"Oh and, you still owe me for abandoning me there...I want a box of wool of different colors to knit" He patted his back and continued cleaning.

Ford's obsession with DD&allthat dragged along all summer to their first day of school. It was their first day as seniors in high school and they had to spend it covering their faces slightly as they walked behind Stanford. Their mom said it was JUST a phase! But school had already started and he was as neon and colorful as ever!

This year the three shared most of their classes and it was both a blessing and a curse...They hadn't shared classes since middle school and they were glad they were together...but Ford looking like a human disco wasn't helping either of their reputations.

' _You know...If I had known Six fingers would do this shit back in my universe, I would have used this as blackmail to force him to work faster'_ Bill2 commented without regret and Seb rolled his eyes.

 _Blackmail as an adult? When this phase is gone I'm so going to blackmail him the next following months..._

Their first week was spent like that. Seb and Fez were there, always behind their oldest brother to keep idiots away and to punch assholes in their faces when they talked about Ford.

They thought Ford didn't know people were talking about his...outfits...but they discovered after the first week passed, that their brother was feeling worse than they thought...

"S-Stanley?" He asked him once after P.E. They were in the restrooms cleaning themselves after playing sports and Stanford had approached his triplet.

"Hm?" He asked as he pulled off his shirt without a shame in the world while Seb was changing in one of the stalls.

"Do-Do..." He sniffed and Stan immediately knew something was wrong. "Do you have any spare clothes...?"

Seb came out of the stall just in time, wearing one of Stanley's outgrown shirts and heard Sixer.

' _Awww...Is little Sixer embarrassed of what he was wearing?! Circles, what a loser...Can't believe that idiot defeated us'_

 _Shut up!_

Stan nodded slowly and pulled out one clean shirt he always kept in his locker for emergencies. "What happened?"

Ford looked around to make sure no one else was around and he let out a sob. "I-I don't want to wear my clothes anymore..."

Seb and Stan couldn't help but feel like shitty brothers for being immensely grateful and relieved, but they also felt bad for Ford because he had been so happy with it...

"People don't stop making fun of me...I tried to ignore it because it is always something about my hands...but they were saying how I looked pathetic and was 'trying too hard'..." He took off his glasses to wipe out his tears.

"It's ok, Brainiac..." Stan pulled him close to hug him. Seb stood awkwardly next to them, patting his shoulder and hoping he was helping. The Stans always knew what to do or say when he was sad and he never knew what to do!

"I'll never be cool...They will always see me as a stupid nerd" Ford sighed.

Seb grinned. "Hey, you are cool for us!...In your own way" He chuckled sheepishly. Ford looked at him.

"Really?"

"Sure" Stan shrugged. "That look just...isn't you; you know...It doesn't look _rad_..." That made Ford giggle a bit.

"You are cool being Ford, and we...tolerate you, being Ford, the nerdy guy who loves the supernatural and reading huge books until he has to be awaken all day so he wouldn't bump against a wall...Not Fordsie Fresh"

Ford sniffed and smiled. "Thanks guys...Though, I really think we should go to class, we are gonna be late"

-.-

Seb opened the door for Matsuda's house, whistling. He had been given a spare key for him to come and go as he pleased. He found the store empty and noticed his old boss forgot to open it again.

The boy changed the sign to 'OPEN' before going inside, taking off his shoes and walking to his boss's room really quiet, not wanting to wake him up if he was napping.

As suspected, he was and Seb smiled to himself. He picked up the dirty clothes piling up in Matsuda's room, his own clothes (half his wardrobe was in Matsuda's house) and put them in the washing machine just as he started ironing those already washed. He greeted Erick and gave him some treats before going to the shop.

He started receiving the costumers and writing down their orders, some paying before and some after their clothes were ready. He was working on a skirt he needed to shorten and adjust in the waist when he heard coughing.

He glanced at the hour. It was time for dinner already?! But he hadn't done it yet! He changed the small sign from 'Welcome' to 'Sorry we are closed' and went to the kitchen to look for Matsuda's pills and to start making dinner.

Wrapped up in a soft robe, Matsuda walked into the living room, looking tired and weak despite being asleep all the afternoon.

"Musuko?" He muttered before coughing.

"I'm in the kitchen, Matsuda-san" Seb replied. "I'll take you your pills"

The man coughed again and, clutching his chest, he slowly approached his pet axolotl. When he saw Seb walking toward him, the man gasped.

"Oh no! I-I forgot! The-The shop!"

Seb smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Matsuda-sama, as soon as I came from school I opened it"

"What-What would I do without you, son?" He smiled at the teen, receiving his pills and the glass of water.

Seb blushed and went back to the kitchen. "I was going to make katsudon...but I didn't have all the ingredients, I made instead one of my Ma's recipes, I hope you like it, I'm never able to make it taste like hers..." Seb mumbled as he put the plates on the table.

Matsuda, who was stroking Erick's soft squishy head, looked up at his boy with a grateful smile. "I bet it tastes really good, son"

Seb looked down to hide his flustered cheeks and served two plates.

"Oh, Mrs. Mills picked up her dress and her son's jacket, she was really happy with the outcome"

"Well...You fixed them after all, why wouldn't she?"

Seb laughed sheepishly, his face red once again because of the praise but secretly enjoying it.

' _Aaaw...Wittle Sebastian likes it when daddy praises him? Hahahahaha'_

"How- How is your problem going? I think I need to go buy more pills, don't I?" Seb didn't know why Matsuda didn't want to tell him what was wrong...He said he had a problem in his throat but it's been too long and his coughing was getting worse!

"Um..." The old man swallowed his food. "Y-Yes...Yes, my boy" He smiled. "I-I actually went to the doctor, like you have been insisted"

"Finally!" Seb exclaimed with his mouth full of food. "So, what did they tell you, Matsuda?"

Doubt and fear flashed in the Japanese man's eyes, but he quickly gave the boy a smile. "Oh, just a little infection in my throat, I'll have to take pills"

Seb narrowed his eyes, knowing Matsuda wasn't telling him everything...That much coughing and pain for an infection?! He was brought back to reality when Matsuda coughed into his napkin.

"It's ok...I'll just remind you to take them because you are even more forgetful than I AM!" The teen laughed and Matsuda smiled, folding the napkin.

-.-

Seb had always been Stanley's support in the things he liked. Their parents had always given Stanford everything he needed for his huge brain and high IQ to continue developing and getting bigger as time passed, but it had always been HIM who motivated his brother to do sports in the first place, taking Stanley to realize he was good in sports which required strength such as football and baseball.

He became Stanley's moral support since day one. He went to his games and matches and celebrated with him his victories. It was obvious that if Sebastian hadn't been a part of Stanley's life, his talent in sports would never have been cultivated and motivated.

Sebastian was so proud of him, despite Bill2 saying that even _Stanley_ , the _dumb_ twin from his own universe, was better than him and he should feel envy. He refused to give in to those feelings. That Stanley wasn't here. This was Fez, his triplet, and the best athlete to ever breathe! He could be jealous of everything else; material things, toys, clothes, physical appearance, but never of his brothers...

So that was why now he was trying hard not to cry, trying to ignore that part of his brain selfishly regretting supporting Stan in the first place...

He had been eating dinner with his family. It was Friday and Matsuda practically kicked him out, saying he should go with his family from time to time.

Seb looked down at his food with a grimace. After sixteen years of living he got tired of eating and he couldn't even finish a plate, not even if it smelled delicious... Maybe that was why he didn't grow up as tall as the Stans...

 _Eating as a human sucks._ He mentally pouted. Especially what came after eating. He shuddered. He still didn't get used to that... Bill didn't have to do that!

 _'Hadn't it occurred to you that maybe you just suck in general?'_ Bill wondered and Sebas smacked his hand against his head.

"Shut up!" he said aloud and his family turned to look at him with different levels of worry.

Stanford cleaned his mouth with a napkin and smiled at his triplet. "Is your imaginary friend bothering you again?" He asked mockingly and Seb glared at him with his uncovered eye.

Shermie looked at his two older brothers with a frown. Oh no, not this again...

"How many times do I have to tell you that he is not-!" He shouted, just to flinch when his father hit the table.

"Stop screaming, William!"

"Sorry, sir" he swallowed his pride as well as his food with a pout.

The silence was suddenly interrupted by a loud 'bang' and heavy footsteps running up the stairs.

"Ow! Damn!" The voice cursed and the footsteps continued.

"The knucklehead is here" Filbrick mumbled, sipping his glass of water.

"Ma! Pa! Listen! Listen!" Stanley had stayed late for training and said he was going to arrive late. He suddenly appeared by the door, sweating for his training and gasping for air. He tried to speak but he just wheezed.

Stan grabbed Seb's drink and drank the whole glass before speaking, ignoring the shorter teen's protests.

"I was in my football training! As usual! And-And when we were finished, the coach told me he needed to talk to me. I was worried because I thought I was in trouble! You know, because I almost broke my arm in boxing and couldn't train for a week"

"Stanley" His mom urged. "What did he tell you?"

"Right!" The teen beamed. "So-So I went and guess what! Remember I went to a game in Ohio to play against a school there? So, IT SEEMS that the coach of the Ohio State Buckears* was there! And-And that he talked to him saying he liked how I played and told him to ask me if I was interested in their school because they could give me a scholarship to study there and I could be part of the team and play and-"

"What?" 7 year old Shermie frowned. Stanley had talked so fast he barely understood a few words.

"Do-Do you mean...?" Ford gaped. "You are going to college?!" The genius triplet smiled slightly, not actually believing what he was hearing.

"This coach and some workers from there will come tomorrow because they want to talk with you guys about the possibility to study there when I finish school! And, like, I know I am not like Ford or Sebastian, I am lazy and dumb for anything school related stuff, but I would try my best to stay in that school just for the team! And even then, if I am super,super good playing they could let me play for them even if I don't study there! But they would pay everything!" He reassured his parents.

"And it will be a real training, professional! And-And I could be part of better teams later and then I could be famous!"

Stanley was practically radiating happiness, his brown eyes wide. He was already day dreaming of his name being known by everyone on the country and the money he was going to win!

"Oh! My baby!" Kari stood up and hugged her son tightly. He was slightly taller than her now but she didn't care. "I am so proud of you, pumpkin!"

His triplets and little brother stood up too and congratulated their brother with big smiles. Sebastian knew Stanley was worth of so much more! And he was finally being recognized! He was so happy for him, but he couldn't help but feel his heart clenching tightly.

 _That would mean he is leaving us...That would mean he is leaving me behind..._

"They want me to play as a professional!" Stanley screamed, his whole face lighting up as a bulb.

His father nodded at him slowly. "I'm impressed, knucklehead..." he muttered and his four sons gasped loudly.

Shermie had never heard his father being impressed by ANYTHING! Sebastian and Stanford gaped at his father with their brown eyes wide as plates.

Stanley practically squealed and squeezed the life out of Ford in an extreme hug. The boy went to the bathroom to take a shower and the family finished eating, hearing Shermie excitedly shout about having a famous big brother.

Sebastian pursed his lips, he glanced at Ford who wasn't as happy as he had been seconds ago. He was scowling, and his grip on his fork was a bit too tight.

The triplets had a meeting in the Stans' room and Sebastian asked the question that had been bothering him.

"You will leave to Ohio, won't you" Seb looked at Stan.

"Well, yeah! I have to be in that school to train" Stan smiled. "Urgh, but the coach told me to finish High School first with decent grades... well, good thing I have my two genius brothers who will help me right?!" He gave them a forced smile and nudged Ford. He didn't smile.

"But...But" Seb pouted but decided not to mention t. What about their dream? The Pine'o war? They had been working on it since they were kids, they couldn't just leave it there...He couldn't leave him...

"When are we going to see each other...?" He asked instead.

Stan hummed in thought. "You can always visit me! It's not like it is THAT far away! And I will also come for visits!"

Seb shook his head. Why did they want to take the only thing the three of them had in common?!

"Guys, I'm sorry, but I gotta sleep now. I have to train tomorrow if I want to be a professional someday, night" Stan got under his blankets and his brothers understood the message. They exited the bedroom to continue talking a little longer.

"I can't believe Stan will leave..." Seb mumbled.

"I can't believe Stan got Dad to say he was impressed" Ford finally admitted what was bothering him as a distressed whisper. "I always thought it would be me, you know?!" Ford frowned, wrinkling his nose. "He was never ok with Stanley doing other sports but because he magically got an offer to be famous and earn money now Dad is all over him!"

"Why do you care so much about that man's opinion? He is stupid" Seb mumbled and his brother looked at him seriously.

"You wouldn't understand, Sebastian...Studying is the only thing I'm good at! I thought he would be...more impressed by me...How am I going to prove him that I am more than just his freak son..." Ford was really bothered by this situation. He was happy for Stan! Of course he was! But Filbrick had always been strict with him about his grades. And he had never, NEVER let him down! This sudden praise to Stan, the kid who he had never been strict with about anything, the kid who was lazy and cling to him to pass most of his subjects, had shaken his insides.

"You don't have to prove that dick anything, Stanford" Seb looked at him directly to his eyes. Ford shifted from foot to foot uneasy. "I know you feel you _owe_ him for what he told you as kids! But-"

"You don't understand..." Ford laughed tearfully and hid his hands behind his back, a habit he had taken up upon the years.

"Ford...You will stay, right?" Seb asked him with a puppy eye, his heart clenching painfully. "We-We promised we would be together...And now Stanley is leaving m-us behind..." He stared at Ford who ducked his head.

Ford sighed and both sat down on the floor. He put a six-fingered hand on his shoulder. "Uh...listen, Sebas...I was starting to considering going to college too..."

"What...?" Seb whispered, not noticing his lower lip was trembling.

Ford ran a hand through his hair. "I don't want to leave you, but this-this town isn't for me, you know?! I need to learn more! I need to get out of this town, Sebas"

"But we were going to do that _together_! We are bROthers..." Seb's voice cracked in his pleads. He needed the Stans, he hated how dependent he was of them, but it had been like that his whole human life!

Ford smiled slightly. "Look. We are very aware that the best colleges in the country cost a fortune, and-and we don't exactly have that kind of money laying around..." He stopped smiling when he saw his brother sob. He dragged him close to him and hugged him.

"No, sshh, don't cry, Seb...As much as it pains me to admit it...If I don't get a scholarship like-like _Stan_ did, I won't be going anywhere...because I ain't going to a lame school, that's for sure! And we can continue working on the ship"

"But if you do?"

"Then you will have to visit us..." He ruffled his hair. "Good night" He stood up and entered to his room.

"...Night"

Sebastian sighed and walked by the dark empty hallway to his room. He glanced at the bookshelves, holding the trophies, diplomas and medals the Stans had won throughout the years.

He obviously didn't understand why Ford wanted to impress Filbrick. He had never needed to proof anything to anyone...He had never gotten Filbrick to treat him like his son, even less say he was proud of him...

Sebastian now dreaded their last day of school. They were just starting the school year, but thinking that at the end of school Stanley would leave...It made his insides clench painfully.

He told this to his boss and the man just said he needed to think in his brother's best interests. He tried! He really was trying! But how could he do that?! STANLEY was FRICKING leaving them alone! He wanted them to be together! They _promised_!

Bill2 knew he was upset by the situation and used his insecurities against him...When he was in the Mindscape, Seb tried to hide himself from him in one of his memories, but Bill always found him.

' _Look at this beautiful little meat sacks! All happy and playing without a care in this disgusting world!' Bill2 pointed at his triplets and him when they were kids, a memory of almost a decade ago. 'I thought you wanted this to last forever, Sebas...And this can only last if they can't leave you...'_

" _Leave me alone, asshole!" He raged, trying to get away from the demon (his demon, his other_ half _)_

' _Would be such a shame if Stan couldn't play anymore...No one has to know...It would be a little...ACCIDENT!' Bill2 squealed, flying around him._

 _Sebastian punched him in the eye and the demon fell to the floor moaning in pain._

" _I said...LEAVE. ME. ALONE!"_

He wasn't sleeping well. He couldn't think without having such invasive thoughts created by Bill. He hated them! He couldn't hurt his brother! He-He wouldn't!

And just when he thought things couldn't get any worse...

The science fair was announced...

* * *

 **Now, next chapter will be the intense one! Be prepared to have your heart ripped out of your heart, destroyed and ripped in tiny pieces! :D**

 **(As you can see, Seb's presence was really strong he changed the timeline in this story, now Stan is also leaving NJ to persue his dreams and stuff and Seb is the one who would be left alone :3)**

 **Please review, favorite, follow and see ya next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11-The science fair

**Hi! I wanted to thank those who supported me with the 'parallel sequel' The demon under the eyepatch! I am glad you are liking this, so special thank you to you! 3**

 **Guys I have 10 more days of freedom before starting college for the first damn time inmy life and I am scared af! I feel just too inmature and soo not ready to go and be there uknow? Someone feels me? I'm the triplets' age :3**

 **Anyway here's the chapter. If you want to see Seb suffering go to my Deviantart account! It's the same username Mwahaha**

* * *

That fatidic day started like any other; a normal boring school day.

They walked to their classes together and sat in the first row (mostly because Ford NEEDED to be close to the board to be noticed when he raised his hand to participate)

Seb smiled a little bit. All the teachers said Stanford was their best student, all of them except the P.E teacher. Ford despised that subject, considering it useless for his adulthood, and he never got more than a B.

Not that Dad cared about it. 'He was the intelligent one' He had said...

His next class was Physics and he walked with the Stans. Ever since Matsuda, he had begun to understand this stuff and now he actually liked it! Even when the teachers never gave him the grades he deserved.

 _'_ _Pfft! Most of your pathetic human subjects are bullshit! Gravity is a lie and so is the sky'_ Seb could actually feel the pout Bill was making.

 _Yes, I know, but I need to say it is real if I want to get an A_ .Seb thought rolling his eyes.

"I will learn the rap part in You can't touch this! It is so awesome!" He told his brothers as they sat down. Stanley, loudly chewing gum, hummed.

"Um, new song of MC Hammer?"

"Exactly!"

The class started to fill up and a shivering nervous kid had to seat next to Sebastian. Seb groaned loudly. This kid would shit his pants if he sat down next to him any longer...

As they worked, the teacher fake coughed and said.

"Kids, as you know the science fair will be in a few months and everyone is going to participate. Your project must be related with Physics"

"Can it be in pairs?" A girl asked from the other side of the room. The boy next to Sebastian gulped.

"Seriously? I won't eat you! Can you fucking relax?!" He hissed. He had his eye-patch and his fangs didn't show that much. Why was he so afraid!? Geesh.

"No. It is an individual project"

A collective disappointed sigh came from the students and Sebastian grinned.

Great! This was the first science fair he was excited to participate in. He was going to make the greatest project ever! He would beat to pulp all those lame projects and he was going to show Filbrick that not only Ford was intelligent!

The class continued and Seb saw Ford, for the first time, not paying attention. He was reading a huge book, but he couldn't see what it was about.

The bell rang and the triplets were excited to go and have lunch.

"Do you know what you will do for the science fair?" Seb smiled.

"Yeah..." Fez blew a raspberry. "Yeah!" Sixer looked up from his book with a huge smile. "Look!"

Sebastian frowned at the page he showed him. "A...perpetual motion machine? But that's impossible"

"Nothing for the Great Sixer, little bro!" Stanley laughed and Sebastian pouted as he ruffled his hair.

"Tell our brother what you will do, Lee!" Ford urged, trying, and failing, to hold back laughter.

"A football dancing robot!"

"Cool..." Sebastian gave a forced smile and looked at Ford. Between the 3 of them, Dad preferred him for a milestone! In his closed, stone aged mind, he had managed to kind of see pass his condition and recognize he was 'the most intelligent of the triplets'

He was really stern with him, any grade under perfect was rewarded with shouts and a slap, but nothing else.

Then it was Stanley. He never really cared for all the sports he practiced and how strong he was, he was never impressed. But after knowing about the scholarship, Filbrick had started liking his second son much more, mostly because there was a promise of money on it.

And then it was Sebastian...He got good grades, despite it was still a bit hard for him to pay attention for long periods of time, but not as perfect as his 'perfect sibling', never as Perfect little Sixer.

He wasn't bad at sports but never as his strong athletic brother Fez. He had never been allowed to do sports, (he is too violent! It is a waste of money to even try!) and his past time of knitting was REALLY frowned upon by his dad and mom. He saw him sometimes doing it and shouted at him to go do his 'girly' activity somewhere else.

He hated him because of his eye. He hated him because of his zodiac, which was now complete. Red as a scar, with every detail present and visible. He hated him because of his pointy teeth, he hated him because he couldn't help being himself! He hated him for being born!

'He was an accident...We should have given him up...'

 _'HAHAHAHAHA YOU ARE STILL A MONSTER AND HE KNOWS IT!"_

"Hey, little bro...Ya alright?"

Sebastian shook his head and came back to reality. "Y-Yes yes..."

He had to win this fair.

Back at home, after 7 yr old Shermie (and Sebastian) finished to whine about vegetables, and were now eating with a pout, Ford spoke.

"The Science Fair will be in a few months and I am planning to do a perpetual motion machine, Pops! I'll need to read a lot but I know that after I finish it I'll win!" He glanced at his father, hair hidden under a hat and eyes obscured by his glasses. He glanced up at Ford and then continued eating.

"You better, Stanford"

The six fingered teen glanced at his mom and she nodded excitedly.

"I...I am planning to win the Science Fair too...I-I have a really cool idea and-and I also know what to do! It is called the Ruben's tube and-and I think it is pretty cool because-"

"No offense, Sebastian, but you have never been THAT good in Science...And...It's not to presume, but I have won the science fair for 9 consecutive years ..." He shrugged.

"I'm not stupid, Stanford!" Seb growled.

"Uhh! Mommy! Sebas said a bad word!" The small boy pointed a finger toward his sibling.

"Shut up, squirt!" Seb stuck his tongue out.

"I never said you were stupid" Ford shrugged, grabbing his plate. "Just that I'll win" he smirked and left. "I'll finish my food while studying. Thank you"

Sebas growled. He pushed his unfinished food aside and stood up. "I am not hungry..." He pushed the chair angrily and left.

Stanley and Shermie shared a look and finished eating awkwardly. The two felt a competition rising up here...

-.—

"Urgh! Can you believe it?! That dick called me stupid! I'm not stupid!" Seb complained with Matsuda, angrily cutting old fabric.

Matsuda smiled softly. "Language..." The old man warned. "And you sure aren't, sometimes people say things they don't actually mean"

"I'll make Ford shove his words down his a-" Matsuda glared at him and Seb trailed off. "Down his arm when I win the science fair!"

"Are those books all for your project?" Matsuda coughed and picked up one of them.

"Yes! I'm reading about Heinrich Ruben investigation. He used other guys' investigation to make his own. They were saying how sound affected the flames and how the transmission of sound affected the height of the flame, kinda like this" He pulled out a green notebook and showed him the crude drawing he did of the structure of the tube and Matsuda blinked.

"Ok..." He laughed sheepishly. "It looks...nice" He looked at Seb and the teen laughed. Seb looked down at his notebook and sighed.

"Do you think I can win?" He looked at his old boss and Matsuda saw hope in his eyes...

"I know you can" He nodded and Seb smiled brightly.

-.—

The following weeks, Stanley had to witness how Stanford and Sebastian gave each other the cold shoulder, each of them dedicated in their research and work.

Stanley didn't care about the project, if he presented something and acted as if he knew what he was talking about, the teacher would give him a C or if he was lucky a B and that would be enough, but he thought his triplets were taking this too serious, as if their lives depended on it!

He tried to get them to relax a little bit, it was their last year together after all! But both of them told them, in different levels of language and kindness, to leave them alone.

Sebastian was having a little bit harder than his oldest triplet. Ford didn't have a job he needed to keep, Ford didn't have to worry about not having enough money to pay their father just to enter to their damn house! Ford didn't have to worry about finding his materials, because Filbrick actually CARED and made sure his son had everything he needed, new and everything!

Unlike Sebastian had been wearing and using his triplets' outgrown clothes and old stuff since they were 14! Unlike him, who sometimes, in his rush to finish his job, taking care of his sick boss and studying, forgot to have money in his pockets and had to walk all the way back to his boss' place because he wasn't allowed inside his own house!

It was not fair and not even the teachers were helping him!

"Mrs. Hansen, please, I just have a few questions...It's about the report we need to present for our project! I don't understand-"

"It's not my fault you were doodling and losing your time in class, Mr. Pines. I'm busy right now" The woman fastened her pace.

"Mr. Duke, please. I have a few questions about the equations of the standing waves, there are some things I don't understand and I know you don't teach me anymore, but I really need your he-"

"Mr. Pines, I can't help you, go ask someone else. Maybe Stanford can help you, he is an excellent student, and he must understand what you don't"

' _OUCH! BRING ICE FOR THAT BUUURRRNN'_

Seb broke in half the pencil he was holding.

"Mrs. Johnson, I wanted to ask you if I can borrow some materials from the lab, just some little stuff you won't notice you are missing, it is just for my project, then I'll return them, I swear"

"Absolutely not, Mr. Pines! You are a careless child and I know for sure your father won't be paying for it when you broke it"

"I-I will be careful..."

"I said NO!"

What he hated the most wasn't that his teachers were complete morons, it was the fact they were helping EVERYONE else with their projects except HIM! Speaking of preferences...

He saw Stanford talking to literally every science teacher in the school, and all of them were glad to answer his questions and give him advice for his project.

"Oh, well, in my opinion, the theory of the stop motion machine-"

"Well, I know of a metal provider who could sell you the plates you need in an affordable price! Here, the number is-"

"Of course, my sweetheart, take everything you need!"

It was not fair...

"Why are you helping him, Stanley!?" Seb immediately demanded his brother when the two of us were alone.

"Sebas..."Stan said tiredly. "You know how much sleep he is getting? Zero. And you know why it affects me? Because we share a room! He is awake all night and if I don't help him he will never let ME sleep!"

"But it is not fair! Ford has all the teachers helping him with his research and correcting his designs and they are so disgusted by me that they don't want to see me more than necessary!"

Stan winced at the harsh but true declaration.

"I have-I have a real project too and no one is helping me! Do you know what I had to do to get the things I needed!? It might be considered illegal, Fez! It is not fair!" He shrieked, his eye leaking.

Stan hugged him to calm him down. "Maybe-Maybe you should just let Ford win, Seb..."

Seb gasped and escaped from his brother's embrace with a hateful glare. "Why?! Because I am not as good as that arrogant jerk?! Is that what you wanted to say?!"

Stan raised his hands in defeat. "N-No! Of course not! I-I didn't mean it like that! Just-Just that...Ford always wins and not even-um-the other nerds have beaten him...And it is just making you fight and-and I don't like it..."

"Then go to your precious little college and leave me the fuck alone once and for all. You will leave me anyway..." Seb turned around, wiping his crying eye. "I see you are in his side, like everyone else. I'll just continue with my project on my own..."

Stan felt his eyes watering.

Stanford Pines, 17yr old, local child genius, in his long trajectory of being the winner of the science fair for 9 consecutive years, had seen many mediocre science projects, going from making an egg float with salt to a baking soda volcano. Neither of them were great enough to rival his creations for the first place.

Today in class, he finally noticed someone who could put his first place in risk.

And it was Sebastian...

Two weeks before the actual presentation in front of everyone in the coliseum, they had to present the draft of their report and explain their project to the class. The actual project didn't have to be there, just speak about it.

When it was Sebastian's turn, he started speaking in a confident and extrovert way, like he always did. He explained and made drawings in the board about this apparatus which was used to demonstrate acoustic standing waves using just a metal tube with tiny holes, gas, a frequency moderator and different music styles.

He was impressed... Sebastian didn't have the necessary attention span to do this kind of research! He was surprised he was putting as much effort as him in this project. His teacher hadn't paid much attention to him (they never do, now that he thought about it) and gave him directly a B, but he did listen, and he _liked_ what he heard.

All the steps to build it, the history behind it, and the scientific explanation were all there, and it was really interesting...

Enough to be able to take his title away from him!

When it was his turn to speak about his, his teacher's demeanor changed completely and the woman was marveled by his project. He obviously got an A, and he didn't exactly explain everything as Sebastian had done. He was still working on the circuits and the structure of his machine...

When the class was finished, and after making sure everyone was gone, Ford approached his teacher.

"Mrs. Hansen?"

"Oh! Stanford, sweetie, tell me" She smiled kindly.

The teen adjusted his glasses nervously and hid his six fingered hands behind his back. "Well, I wanted to ask you...what you thought about my project"

"Oh!" She exclaimed delighted. "It is the best project I have seen so far! If you make it work, like I _know_ you will, you will definitely win the science fair"

Ford smiled relieved. "Are you sure there aren't any other good projects?"

She waved her hand, dismissing the thought. "Nah, I didn't consider anything as special as your project, which I am so excited to see!" She giggled. She looked around the empty room and leaned closer to her student.

"Don't tell anyone, Stanford, but you already have my vote for the fair" She winked.

"Oh! Thank you, Mrs. Hansen! I will not disappoint you!" Ford left the classroom with his spirits high and a huge smile on his face.

Seb lowered the book he had used to cover his face; his eye still wide and watery. He had heard their entire conversation...

The science fair wasn't even started and Ford already had one vote...

He needed to perfect his project! That was it! The-The gas sometimes didn't turn on the flames and he needed to fix that! Maybe-Maybe the idea of making them dance wasn't that bad after all! He-He could impress his teachers too! He could win!

 _'_ _Fallen so low...You are dumber than a mere disgusting human...'_ Bill2 sneered. _'You are a failure...Dumb,dumb human failure'_

"Shut up..." He whispered. He was intelligent! He was! He-He...He wasn't stupid...

-.-

"And-And I heard her, Matsuda! She said she will give him her vote! It is not fair!" Seb whined loudly, throwing the scissors he had in his hand to the other side of the store.

"Sebastian!" Matsuda scolded.

"I am sorry...It's just...All the teachers already think he will win without giving me a chance to prove them otherwise!"

Matsuda nodded. What kind of teachers Sebastian had? Who refused to help him when it was their job _to teach_ him?! He coughed.

Seb sniffed and looked at him. "I-I need a break from job, Matsuda-san"

The old man frowned, the wrinkles in his forehead getting even more prominent.

"Just a week or two to finish my project! S-Stanford is going to win if the teachers aren't impressed! She never takes me seriously because I get a little bit distracted, but when they see my project, they will eat their words!"

Matsuda stared at him tiredly, coughing into his handkerchief. "S-Son...Um...Do you really have to leave?" When the teen looked at him, he winced. "Is that..." he coughed once again. "I-I would like if you-you stayed with me...This old body can't do as much as before" He joked and laughed slightly but that caused more coughs.

"I-I am sorry, Matsuda-san, but after the science fair I'll come and everything will be back to normal!" Seb reassured. "Besides, you are a kickass old man. I know you can stay without me for a little bit...right?"

"Seb..." The old man looked at the boy, looking so confident of winning. He needed this time to focus on his project and his own things, not losing his time with an old sick man...

"Ok...I'm letting you go" Matsuda joked. "But promise me you will show me-show me your trophee"

Seb hugged his boss tightly."Of course I will! I'll bring it here for you to see it every day!"

Matsuda took a deep breath and smiled tiredly at his boy, stroking his curly locks. They separated form the hug and he cupped his face with shaky hands and smiled at him.

"It's ok, my son...Everything will be alright... Go and be the best..." He kissed his forehead.

Seb rolled his eyes at the kiss but answered anyway. "Thank you, otosan..."

-.—

With his afternoons free, Seb felt he was working ten times more faster now! He still stayed past midnight working on the project, the report due in a few days and the other homework he had (Without mentioning the periods he spent crying for the amount of things he had to do) but he was grateful Matsuda gave him this little vacation.

He had his small radio playing a cassette of Queen his mom got him for his 16th birthday as he worked on the last details of his project. He had finished his testing and repaired the tiny butane bottle he was using. He needed to be careful when he was testing it. Fire could hurt him in this body and he didn't want to burn down his entire household just to make some tiny flames dance at the beat of rock...

As Seb wrote down his conclusion in the writing machine for the final report he had to present, he heard his door opening. He looked back and saw his little brother there, rubbing his eyes with one hand and with the other one holding a screwdiver.

"Shermie..." Seb stood up and picked him up, placing him in his bed. "Shermie, it is too late for you to be awake! It's...It's 3a.m! What are you doing here? Did you have a nightmare?"

The little boy yawned and shook his head. "No...A bright light woke me up...I went to the Stans' room and saw Ford and Stan working on something, and they were using screwdivers and hammers"

"Oh..." Seb gritted his teeth. Since the day he 'fought' with Stanley, his older brother was avoiding him. He thought Stan was finally showing him he had been in Ford's side all along, not even looking at him! But what he didn't know was that Stan was avoiding Sebastian because he thought _he_ was angry at him and would refuse to talk to him.

"Fez is helping six fingers with his project..."

"Yes" the little boy nodded. "And I came to help you!" The little boy missing a tooth smiled.

 _'Aaawww isn't the primitive human baby adorable?!'_ Bill2 mocked, feeling Sebastian melting of cuteness for his little brother.

Seb hugged him tightly. "You really came to help me?" He kissed his soft forehead.

"Uh huh! You were here all lonely and the Stans weren't so I came here to help, so it is even now" he motioned him to come closer and whispered. "I stole this from them" He showed him Ford's screwdiver.

"That's my brother! High six!" Seb high sixed his little brother and the child squealed, feeling really important and useful.

Seb wasn't going to take advantage of his sibling as _Ford_ was doing, so he called it a night. He entertained Shermie for a bit until he fell asleep and tucked him in his bed before curling up next to him.

Sometimes he wondered if this is what Liam felt back in Flatland. Bill's brother had been a 'mistake', a 'freak' and he was despised by everyone, just like him, but he had his little brother to give him the love and comfort he needed...Just like Shermie gave him... He now understood why Liam loved Billy...

The day of the science fair arrived, day dreaded or expected by the students, who had presented their reports a day before, took their projects and tri-folds to the coliseum for the judges, three science teachers, to evaluate them.

A green banner with the words 'New Jersey Science Fair-What, you think you're some kind of smart guy?' hanged from one of the walls and the students were laughing and giggling satisfied at it. They had voted for the slogan they wanted for that year's science fair and it was Stanley's slogan that won.

"Haha, I can't believe they put it!" Stanley smiled proudly. His smile didn't last long though, because when he realized he was in the middle of Sebastian and Ford, he was stuck seeing them glare at each other.

"What-What will your project be about, Seb?" Stan tried to talk to his youngest triplet, who huffed and looked down.

"I explained it in class, maybe you were too busy helping Stanford to hear me..." Seb answered coldly and Stan winced.

"Ugh, Grow. Up, Sebastian!" Ford said but not looking at him.

"YOU shut up, Stanford!" Seb shouted from his place, showing him his fangs.

Ford didn't look up and huffing, he examined his machine, which hasn't stopped moving since Stan helped him bring it there. He knew Sebastian was really angry at him, he almost never called him Stanford...But he didn't care! He was just angry because he couldn't accept he was better!

The teachers first went to see Sebastian's project. The three of them had stoic faces and were looking down at their notes.

"Well, you can start, Mr. Pines" Mrs. Hansen said harshly.

"Ok...Good morning, my name is Sebastian Pines and today I'll be presenting the Ruben's tube. What is it? You might be asking, well it is a physics experiment used to demonstrate the correlation between sound waves and-and sound pressure..." he looked at their eyes, and they remained unimpressed.

 _Breathe..._

"The Rubens' tube was named after its creator Heinrich Ruben, a German physicist born in 1865. To develop this project, he had the help of different other scientists, such as John Le Conte, Rudolph Koenig, and-"

One of the teachers interrupted him. "Ok, you know your background history. How does it work?"

Seb smiled slightly. "Well" He showed them the radio and the frequency generator. "The sound is created by the frequency generator or the radio then the first wave hit the end of the tube and it's reflected back, generating two waves travelling in different directions. The combination of the two waves creates a standing wave with the additional areas of oscillating pressure which are called antinodes and constant pressure, the nodes. Finally, when the gas is on, we get to see short flames produced by areas of oscillating pressure and large flames produced by areas of constant pressure" The youngest of the Pines triplets concluded with a huge grin.

Stan grimaced, mastering the most confused face in history. "Ah?!"

Meanwhile, his oldest triplet was gaping, shaking his head. No, no! It was impossible _Sebastian_ did that by himself!

"So, does it actually work or it is just theory?" One of the teachers asked.

"No. It does work. Let me show you. I'll start with the frequency generator to see how the flames grow evenly and then I'll put a song so you can see how the waves move" The students close to him approached his project curiously and Sebastian turned on the gas before pulling out a box of matches.

THAT was when their teacher seemed to remember something. "Wait, Sebastian, turn off the gas"

Seb did as told and looked up at his teacher confused. "Is there a problem, Mrs. Hansen?"

"I remember clearly that the principal forbid you from using fire in this school!" The teacher accused the teen.

Sebastian gaped, unable to say a word as a lump impossible to pass formed in his throat. No...No...

Stanley frowned worriedly and Stanford sighed in relief.

"I-I presented my project lo-lot's of times in the class and-and you never said it was wrong..." Seb managed to reply in a soft voice.

Everyone started whispering and commenting to each other.

The teachers looked at the teen still holding the box of matches and by the look on their faces he understood immediately. They weren't going to let him show them...

"Please...No, let me show you! Just once! Please! I worked really hard on this! Please! No..!" Seb's voice cracked as he pleaded the teachers. Tears were already shining in his eye and he was trying hard not to let them fall.

Stanley was speechless, he didn't know how to help his Seb got in trouble that one time in the lab it had been so funny, he didn't know it would really matter later...

"We are sorry, but we can't allow you to play with fire here, you are really dangerous" One of the teachers mumbled.

"I'll be giving you a B+ because you memorized the information and probably told your brother to build it for you, but I can't give you more" His physics teacher apologized and the three moved to look at Stanley's project.

 _'_ _You see how useless you are? So low, so stupid teachers think you copied everything...That_ _ **Stanford**_ _...did it...'_ Bill2 chuckled darkly.

"Please, please! No! I had been working for weeks! Please! I did everything like you wanted me to do it! Please! " Tears finally streamed down his cheeks and he got different reactions from the students. Some thought it was slightly unfair of the teachers to do that, some were feeling bad for the weirdo and some were laughing at how he was crying...What a baby.

"No! Let me show you! Please!" He grabbed the arm of one of the teachers but the man snapped, pulling his arm away.

"Don't touch me!" The man shouted and Seb winced, immediately taking his hand to his chest. Seb looked around at the people watching him and looked down, his face red with anger and embarassment.

The teachers quickly examined Stanley's project and as he predicted, he got a B-. They knew about the scholarship and they liked Stanley...Then they passed to Stanford's.

Seb had to leave the coliseum when he saw how big their smiles were at his project, congratulating him and saying they already had a winner.

The youngest triplet didn't see how they gave the trophee and medal to his oldest brother. He didn't see Stanley worriedly looking at him leave. And the definitely didn't see Stanford smiling, looking at where he used to be...

Stanford and Stanley jumped startled in the cafeteria when Sebastian, seemingly coming out of nowhere, slammed his fists on the table.

"You cheated!" He accused his oldest brother.

"It's not my fault you are a sore loser" Stanford shrugged nonchalantly. He was about to take a spoonful of food to his mouth but Sebastian forced him to stand up by grabbing him by his shirt.

"S-Stan!" Ford cried.

"Hey! Sebastian, stop!" Stanley demanded and stood up to separate his two brothers. The commotion drew the unwanted attention of the other students. Cool, weirdoes fighting!

"You cheated, you little shit!" Seb started shaking, despite having Stanley pulling him. "You think I didn't fucking hear you talking to the teachers? They said they would vote for you even before the science fair started!" He threw Ford and the boy staggered back.

Ford blushed slightly at the eyes staring at him and the comments whispered among the spectators.

"Just because you are the teachers' whore!" Seb screamed and people laughed.

Ford growled. "I won because I have something called **intelligence** , Sebastian, something you CLEARLY lack"

' _UUUUHHHHH!'_

Sebastian gasped and Stanley gaped at his oldest brother's words. He didn't...

"And it is not my fault you scared them being the weirdo you are! How about you stop biting yourself for a second in class and having your face all covered in blood!? Maybe teachers wouldn't be so scared of you then!"

Seb felt tears in his eye. "I am not stupid!" He shouted.

"Suuureee"

"Do-Do you know how much knowledge I had before you were born!?" He shouted. It actually didn't make any sense at the moment...Because he couldn't remember his infinite knowledge and as a human he was younger than Stanford, but what was said was said...

"I was born before you were, _genius"_

"FOR 45 MINUTES, SIX FINGERED FREAK!"

"Guys..." Stanley grimaced, putting a hand on Ford's shoulder, but the six fingered boy angrily threw it away.

"And-um-I remember going to the doctor-Um! He said which one of us was the genius?! Oh, yeah! Me! I WAS truly born a Genius! And also-" Ford stroked his chin as if he was thinking.

"I remember taking an IQ test as kids...WHO had the IQ BELOW average?! Oh yeah! You!" Ford angrily snapped. He wasn't aggressive, he definitely never attacked anyone like this, but he didn't want to look like an idiot in front of everyone!

He wasn't looking like an idiot in front of everyone...He was looking like a _jerk_...

"So tell me, where is your knowledge now, YELLOW EYED FREAK?!"

"Hey, hey!" Stanley shouted. "Girls, dont fight! You both are Pretty!" He faked laughter. "Please, you are making a scene..." Stan hissed at them as he stepped between the two of them.

The people in the crowd surrounding them were laughing at the hilarious fighting and Sebastian, feeling self conscious, flinched.

"Ford, that was uncalled for, what were you thinking?" Stan was trying to drag Ford away, but he kept firm.

"Arrogant selfish, jerk" Sebastian spat. "You aren't even that good in science! You will never be famous..." He mumbled

"Uuhhhh" the crowd taunted.

Ford turned around, walked to his triplet and snatched his eyepatch.

"Weird creepy stalker yellow eyed MONSTER " Ford hissed, blind by rage at the humillation.

Sebastian quickly grabbed a lock of his hair to cover his eye, tears making his sight blurry. His emotions were such a roller coaster he couldn't even speak.

But Stanford could.

"Don't think I have seen you trying to be better than me at everything! But guess what? You aren't! You can't do anything right! You dare insult my future!? I least I have one! You weren't even supposed to be born!" As soon as the words left his mouth, Stanford covered his mouth with wide eyes.

Everyone gasped, even the bullies. Stanford had really crossed a thin line.

Ford stuttered. "I-I..." He-He didn't mean to say that!

 _'Maybe I-I should just end it all...' He heard his brother's voice in his mind, looking at the scars in his arms. "No one would care"_

 _"Seb, stop saying that, please" Ford said. "We would care. I don't care what you think, but you are so important for us...Your life is just as important as everyone else!"_

It had been HIM who told Sebastian that his life was worth more than he thought...

Sebastian finally broke down and tears finally fell from his eye.

"I hate you..." He whispered and he ran away.

-.-

He shouldn't have hurt his arms that much...Now he was crying AND bleeding and neither of the disgusting fluids were stopping...

Seb wiped his tears away and sobbed. He had bit himself so hard he managed to make his arm bleed (without mentioning he excceed himself with the pocket knife...)

He wrapped his wrists with toilet paper and pressed hard as he hid under the sinks. He had locked the door and despite hearing boys shouting at him to open it, even some teachers, he didn't move from his spot.

Why was he reborn as a human anyway? He thought with his blurry sight. He could have been an ant and stepped upon and then killed and he wouldn't have to be suffering from discrimination because of a stupid eye or stupid teeth or stupid 6 fingers or stupid damaged brain...Or maybe a tree...He would be chopped down and at least he would be useful making paper...

But no. That disgusting creature had to turn him **human** , with disgusting emotions, and feelings that made him feel like garbage...

Maybe he WAS garbage...He was useless, an idiot, he was a failure as a human, he wanted the pain to end,he wanted it to end!

He digged his nails into his already hurt wrists.

At some point, when he ran out of tears, Seb heard a knock on the door.

"S-Seb? It-It's Stanley..." He heard the voice behind the door say. "Come on...It's time to go home..."

He simply curled up even more and hid his head between his knees.

The door was opened. Stanley thanked the janitor and approached his litte brother. He couldn't imagine how he must be feeling...Being on the receiving end of Ford's anger was never something nice...

"Seb? Ford already left...Let's go home, ok?" He knelt next to him and hugged him tightly.

"You didn't defend me..." His brother whispered barely audible without looking at him, his eye welling up with more tears.

Stan sighed. Yes, he didn't. And he felt so bad about it... He gently made him stand up and hugging him, he guided his brother out of the school and to the parking lot...

It's been five days and Stanford and Sebastian hasn't spoken since the science fair. It was painfully obvious Sebastian didn't even want to look at his brothers, purposely ignoring them and only speaking with Shermie and occasionally his parents.

He came from school and hid in his room till next day, he didn't even go to his job, he didn't have the energy to. He didn't go downstairs to eat, and if he ate, it was because his mom took a plate for him.

Not that he ate it anyway...

Ford had tried apologizing to his brother. Lots of times. He felt terrible for the things he told his triplet. What had he been thinking?! He was as weird as Sebastian! And his brother wasn't stupid...He was really intelligent too, more intelligent than the idiots in school. He didn't have the right to tell him those awful things...He felt like a terrible older brother...

Shermie wasn't speaking to him either because he was always in Seb's side. The kid saw him, he huffed, closed his eyes and left the room. It hurt...

He tried apologizing, but Sebastian refused to listen to him! And Stanford was too prideful to beg forgiveness. He just couldn't! So he waited until things cooled down a little bit before he could approach his brother.

What a pity the time never arrived...

The triplets had been in Math. Seb changed seats with a girl to avoid being with Ford and the six fingered teen winced.

Ford and Seb had been writing down some stuff the teacher was saying while Stan ate toffee peanuts without a care in the world when they heard a woman over the PA.

"Pines triplets to the principal's office. Pines triplets to the principal's office"

"Urgh. What is it this time?!" Stan asked annoyed.

"I didn't do anything..." Seb mumbled as their teacher told them to go.

They walked to the principal's office in silence. If this had been weeks before, they would be laughing and joking. Stan was starting to hate this awkward silence.

They were about to enter when the secretary stopped them "Not you. Them" She pointed at the Stans. Seb didn't even speak and went to sit down. The Stans casted him a sad look before opening the door.

Seb knew he shouldn't knew eavesdrop, it would just bring him (more) pain...But he couldn't help it. He had always been curious.

He approached the door to hear. He heard the principal was addressing Filbrick and his mom. What were they doing here?

"Now, Mr. Pines, I'd like to speak with you very frankly if I may" The principal said.

"Very frankly is the only way I speak"

"You have three sons: two are incredibly gifted in strength and intelligence! The other one is standing outside of this room and his name's Sebastian"

Seb gasped.

"What are you saying?" That was his mom.

"I'm saying your sons have a bright future ahead, Mr. and Mrs. Pines! Stanley has proved so with the scholarship the Ohio State has offered him! We called you to tell you we already sent them the information they asked"

"You called us to tell us only that?" Ford asked, apparently bored but jealous in the inside.

"Oh no! Of course, not, Stanford! You are a GENIUS!" The teacher addressed the oldest triplet. Then he looked at his parents. "All his teachers are going bananas over his science fair experiment! Ya ever heard of West Coast Tech? Best college in the country. Their graduates turn science fiction into science FACT! The admissions team is visiting tomorrow to check out Stanford's experiment. Your son may be a future millionare, Mr. Pines!"

Ford's eyes lit up and Stan laughed,congratulating his nerdy bro.

Filbrick gave a tiny miniscule smile. "I'm impressed"

Seb hummed. So Ford did manage to make Filbrick say it...Good for him...

"But what about our other little free spirit, Sebastian?"

Seb held his breath, waiting for the teacher to answer. The man sighed.

"Look, Mrs. Pines...That boy is...super average...His teachers comment he isn't the most sociable kid and he might be missing quite A LOT of screws...We talked about this when they entered to the school..."

The Stans looked down.

Seb gasped. He felt a lump in his throat and he gulped painfully. Mom and Filbrick...they-they told the principal he was crazy before he started high school?! He sat down on the floor with his knees drawn to his chest.

"There is no doubt he will graduate high school...And, look, there's a saltwater taffy store on the dock and somebody's gotta get paid to scrape the barnacles off of it. The Stans are going places! But hey, look on the bright side: at least you'll have one son here in New Jersey forever..."

Seb couldn't take this anymore. He grabbed his backpack and returned to his classroom with his head low.

 _'_ _What a lame, pathetic excuse of a human you are...'_

-.—

As the sun set, the Stans went to the beach, alone, talking to each other. Seb angrily followed them without letting them see him.

"Heh. You see? I told you you would get a scholarship for college too! And Dad said he was impressed!" Stan smiled, but then he frowned. "It's sad Sebastian will be the only one here in New Jersey, though"

Seb bit his lower lip.

 _You promised me we would finish the Pines O' War...You said it was gonna be beaches and international treasure hunting for us..._

Ford swung slightly. "I don't want to leave him...despite how much he is hating me right now..."

 _Me? It's you who hates me..._

"But I can't pass up a chance like this. This school has cutting edge programs and multi-dimensional paradigm theory"

Stan rolled his eyes. "Beep boop. I am a nerd robot. That's you. That's what you sound like!" He punched his arm slightly but Ford flinched in slight pain. He laughed though.

 _You have always preferred being just the two of you...You two have always been closer than with me..._

"Hehehe...Ah, well, if the college board isn't impressed with my experiment tomorrow, then...I guess I'll have to stay here..." Ford shrugged. "But I do hope they are!" He chuckled.

Seb heard enough. He left his brothers at the beach, picked up Stan's disgusting snack's bag, put it in his pocket (he really needed to care for the environment more! The world was gonna end soon and this douchebag was throwing his garbage everywhere!) And he angrily walked through the dark streets to the school.

Once there, he stared down at his **useless** , **horrible, good- for nothing** , **garbage, filthy** project with disgust.

He couldn't even show them his project...It was worth nothing. It was stupid. He shouldn't have even tried...

With tears in his eyes, he angrily disconnected the butane bottle from the tube and threw the metal tube to the floor, kicking it with all his might. This was stupid, he wished he hadn't even tried, he wished he had gone with Matsuda instead, he couldn't go for over 2 weeks with him because of this USELESS fucking project! He wished he was never reborn...He fell to his knees crying.

This stupid damn project! If he had won...Ford wouldn't be leaving him too...He would have showed EVERYONE he wasn't... **Average**...

He glanced at Ford's machine with anger shining in his eyes.

 _'_ _Just one hit, Sebastian...No one has to know...'_

"N-No...Shut up!" He continued kicking his project.

' _If he doesn't have a project...He can't be admitted to college...' Bill2 purred in his mind._

 _"_ Shut up! Shut up!" He screamed aloud, grabbing the huge tube between his 11 eleven fingers.

 _'_ _That was what you wanted...To be together...Just ONE TINY HIT_ '

"NOO! SHUT UP!" Sebastian hit his forehead with the tube and the world started spinning around. He touched his forehead and felt blood and a huge bruise already forming.

Bill didn't stop. He just laughed.

 _'_ _Come on...It should have been_ _ **you**_ _the winner! Aren't you tired of being_ **Stanford'** ** _s_** _shadow?! He had_ _ **always**_ _been_ _ **better**_ _than you! He defeated me and now he defeated you! YOU ARE A_ _ **STUPID**_ _, PATHETIC BOY!' Bill screeched._

Seb was crying desperately, salty tears streaming down his right cheek. He wanted it to stop, please stop! Stop! STOP!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sebastian screamed, hitting himself again in the face.

 _'_ _WE ARE A BEING OF CHAOS! OF DESTRUCTION! LITTLE SIX FINGERS DOESN'T DESERVE IT! ALWAYS BELITTLING YOU! ALWAYS MAKING YOU FEEL LESS! DESTROY IT AND WE WILL SEE HOW HE BREAKS DOWN!' Bill2 was laughing maniacally._

Sebastian screamed and swinged the dented tube backwards, accidentally slamming it against one project.

Stanford's project...

The always moving machine fell down to the floor, the loud clang of tiny metal pieces hitting the floor making Sebastian flinch, still not processing what happened.

He looked at the fallen broken machine with wide eyes. There was smoke coming from the inside of the machine , the pieces of metal were spread across the floor and the metal balls that had been moving just seconds ago were still and dented on the floor.

That was when realization hit him...What have he done...

"No...No,no, no!" He crawled to the broken machine. He-He didn't know what to do! How could he fix it?!

 _'_ _You wanted this to happen...'_

"No...NO! I didn't! I didn't mean to!" He cried, but Bill continued speaking.

' _Yes you did...You wanted justice...You wanted Stanford to be stranded in this horrible town as you will be!'_

"N-No..." Seb cried, covering his face with his hands. He could feel the presion growing in his head. What have he done?!

The sound of the machine falling repeated itself in his mind _Clang, clang, clang !_

"No!"

' _You wanted this to happen...You are a demon, Sebastian...You wanted to cause pain to your own brother...'_

I killed Liam...

I ruined Stanford's project...

 _Clang, clang!_

"N-no..."

 _'_ _Because...if you weren't a demon anymore...Why would I be here?'_

 _CLANG!_

 _'_ _And these thoughts are yours and only yours...' The voice cackled. 'Because deep inside your_ _ **twisted, evil**_ _mind, you wanted this to happen, you wanted to destroy the project'_

"NO!" He could see Bill staring at him, his huge eye glaring daggers into his soul.

 _'_ _You wanted this to happen SO Much...You are not even sad...'_

Sebastian opened his eyes and looked around. He was at the school...He picked up the pieces of the project and put them together on the table before covering them with a white cloth on the floor.

He ran back home as fast as he could, hearing Bill's laughter in his mind, not noticing the bag falling from his pocket next to the project.

He took advantage of not seeing Filbrick in the store to run to his room and slam his bedroom's door shut. He hid under his bed, shivering.

"What have I done?" He sobbed as he bit on his finger, so used to the pain he didn't notice when he teared the skin off.

-.-

Seb didn't go to school that Friday, telling his mom he was feeling sick. He didn't need to fake it though, he threw up a couple of time between dawn and the morning and woke up with a high fever and extremely pale. He also had a hard time explaining Kari why he was bruised and cut in his forehead, but she accepted his lame lie and applied ointment to reduce the bruise.

Today West Tech board was going to evaluate Ford's project...

' _Were...'_ Bill laughed.

Seb held back his puke and fell back to his pillow, shivering. What have he done...

"Pumpkin..." he heard a knock and then the door opening. It was Kari, bringing him a plate of soup and crackers. Was it noon already?

"I don't wanna eat..." He mumbled, and hid under his covers.

"No, you will eat, William" She said sternly. "You missed dinner and today's breakfast. You need something in your stomach" The woman sat down next to him on his bed and lovingly stroked his feverish forehead.

"Do you want me to feed you?" She asked and her teenage son nodded with tears in his eye. He wasn't wearing his eyepatch, but right now that wasn't important. He was with his mom and she loved him just the way he was.

Seb's stomach growled and he opened his mouth to take the first spoonful of warm soup. He didn't care how pathetic and childish he must be looking, he was tired and feeling terrible for what he did.

"Ma...?"

"Yes, baby?" She asked distractedly as she continued feeding him, just like she did when his brothers and he were little kids.

"What...What would happen...if-if one of us did something really bad?" Seb choked down with a sob and looked at his mom's eyes.

"Like what, Seb?"

"Um...Like...Like something...like breaking something..." Seb mumbled, pushing the spoon away from him. He wasn't hungry anymore. "Would you be angry?"

"Sebastian, you haven't eaten anything!" The woman complained.

"Answer me!" Sebastian demanded first.

"Well...if you broke something...accidentally?" She asked and Seb nodded. "I think I would be upset, pumpkin, but if you are sorry and you show me you want to fix your mistake...I couldn't be angry anymore"

"And if I did something on purpose...but then regret it?"

Kari tried to force him to eat more, but the boy refused to open his mouth. Just like when he was little...

She sighed. "I don't know, Sebastian...Why are you asking me this?"

Seb shrugged and looked down. "If I did something really, really bad...Would you still love me?" His voice cracked at the end, looking at him mom desperately.

"Of course I would love you, baby..." She left the soup on the nightstand and hugged her sick, distressed son, then looked at him directly in his eyes. "Unless you harm another person, or rape someone, then no" She said seriously.

Seb grimaced. Circles. NO! God! "No! Of course not!" He screamed. "But...if I made a mistake...or-or any of us, you would still love us?"

Kari kissed his forehead. "Of course I would, Sebastian!" She said, no trace of lies in her words. "Now, what did you do?"

Seb shook his head. "No-Nothing!"

Kari narrowed her eyes. "Sebastian Pines, don't lie to me!" She insisted, but then the bell of the house rang. She sighed and looked at her son seriously.

"That's Shermie. Try to eat some more, ok?" She kissed him again in the forehead before leaving the attic.

Seb curled up under his sheets, giving his back to the plate of soup and sobbed. At least he knew mom still loved him...despite being a horrible monster...

 _'_ _Ah! You are finally getting it!'_

Stan came back home alone because Ford stayed at school to present his project. He was surprised to see his brother already bathed and wearing his eyepatch and clothes that weren't dirty Pj's (his clothes, but he didn't care) and actually wanting to be with him.

They watched Tv all evening, helped Shermie with his baby homework and then played with him, tiring him enough for them to have a silent dinner; Kari wondering why Stanford was taking so long to come back and Seb eating even less than what he currently ate..

Kari then took Shermie to sleep because 'kids sleep early' and 'you will stay late like your brothers when you are their age' and Stanley and Sebastian stayed alone in the living room watching Tv.

"Man, what is taking Sixer so long?" Stan wondered as he played with a paddleball, sitting upside down on the couch. "Do you think those nerdy guys from that college were impressed or SUPER impressed?" He asked his younger triplet and Seb's breath increased.

"S-Stan..."

"Um? One-paddle-paddle-paddle, two-paddle-paddle. Man look at Laura, what a fox!*"

"Stan I-What? No!"

"I think she might have been though when she was young" Stan shrugged.

"Stan..." Seb started gasping for air and Stan turned around to look at his brother hyperventilating.

"Seb? Are you ok?"

"S-Stan...I did something terrible...Please, don't be angry...Please..." Seb started crying. Stan frowned confused and worried, not knowing what to do.

"Seb? Seb, what's wrong?"

A door was slammed in the entrance and Sebastian started crying louder.

"Heya, Ford" Stan saluted.

Ford entered raging, with his face red in anger and his eyes red and puffy for crying too much. "What the hell, Stanley?!"

"What? What did I do now?!" Stan asked confused. Seb flinched and covered his face as he continued crying. What was going on?!

Ford showed him a Toffee Peanuts bag. "Can you explain what this was doing next to my broken project?!"

Stanley had never been more confused in his entire life. And he had gone to trigonometry class! "What?"

"Do you know HOW STUPID you made me look in front of West Tech?!" Fords' voice cracked the end, his eyes welling up with tears once again. "Why did you break it...?" He sobbed.

"Uh?!" Stan grimaced. "Dude, I didn't do anything to your project! I was all day with you, remember?! Then I came home from school!" Stan frowned. How could Ford even think he would destroy his project! This was his dream school! Why would he take it away from him?

"Then what was THIS doing there?!" Ford demanded.

Seb took his hands from his face and sniffed. "I-It was an accident..." He sobbed. "I'm sorry..."

Ford let the bag fall to the floor and stared at his brother for a few seconds. "No..."

"I didn't mean to...I was really angry and I didn't see-"

Ford screamed and threw himself over his brother, punching him in the face repeatedly as tears streamed down his face.

"Stanford! Stop!" Stanley screamed.

"YOU ARE A FUCKING TRAITOR! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BROTHER!"

"Pl-Please!" Seb cried, tried to shield his face from Ford's surprisingly strong blows. "Stop!"

He deserved it though...He deserved it, he was a monster...

"Why would you do this to me?! Are you really THAT JEALOUS?! That ENVIOUS OF ME?!" Ford lifted his fist once more but Stanley caught it, pulling him up and forcing him to get off their younger brother.

"I hate you! You ruined my only chance to get to a GOOD college!" Ford shrieked, kicking his legs and trying to free himself.

Seb sobbed. He didn't mean it...He didn't! He didn't want this to happen!

Still holding back his oldest triplet, Stan looked down at the bag. "Why were you trying to frame me...?" Stan asked hurt.

Seb stood up slowly "N-No! I-I didn't! I didn't know the bag had fallen! I picked it up but I didn't mean to frame you, I swear!"

Ford managed to escape his brother's grip and approached his shorter brother menacingly. Seb started walking backwards.

"That doesn't explain WHY THE FUCK did you destroy my project!" He screamed.

"Ford, su-surely it was an accident!" Stan tried to reason but Stanford shut him up.

"This was no accident, Stanley!" Ford spat. "My entire machine was fucking destroyed! All the pieces were broken! The college board thought it was a joke because of YOU!"

"I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to!" Seb pleaded.

"Ford..." Stan was hurt too, but he prefered believing his brother's words; that he wasn't trying to frame him for a crime he didn't commit, he prefered believing everything was a big misunderstanding! He touched Ford's shoulder.

"Don't fucking _'Ford'_ me! Are you kidding me, Stanley?! Don't you see he is the traitor who sabotaged my entire _future?!"_ He screamed and shoved his brother onto the couch.

Seb was shaking with fear, staring at his brother's angry face when suddenly he saw their eyes widening and he was picked up by his shirt.

"You did WHAT?!" Filbrick roared in his face.

 _'_ _Uuhhh, he is sooo going to destroy your back tonight...' Bill2 squealed with glee. 'Maybe he will make it bleed like last time_!'

Filbrick saw Ford trying hard to hold back his tears as Stanley tensed up, getting ready to protect his brother in case something bad happened.

The commotion drew the attention of Kari, who was followed by a confused and scared Shermie, despite he was told to stay in his room.

"Sebastian? What's goin'on in here?" Kari asked her son.

Sherime hugged his mom tightly when he saw how Dad was holding his brother. _Please, God, don't let Dad hurt Sebas..._ He prayed.

The little boy's prayers weren't heard though, because his dad threw the boy to the floor making him fall on his knees. He immediately kicked him in the stomach and the short teen fell on his side, only to be kicked on his stomach by the man.

"Filbrick, stop!" Kari screamed horrified.

"Dad!" Stan and Shermie screamed at the same time. Shermie looked at Ford and his oldest brother shoved him angrily to the side to go to his room.

"Move, brat"

"This fucking piece of shit!" He snarled as he continued kicking the crying boy. "Just ruined Stanford's chance! He was gonna be our ticket out of this dump! And he just fucking ruined it!"

"Dad! Stop! Don't hurt him!" Stan moved to grab his father's arm but the taller man pushed him away with ease.

"I'm sorry!" The boy screamed. "Please! Pity!"

"Filbrick! Filbrick, please! He is your son! Please!" Kari sobbed. Sebastian was hurt and sick!

Filbrick grabbed the teen by his hair and forced him to stand up as the teen hissed in pain.

"This **demon** is NOT my son and he NEVER was" He shook the teen by his hair. "And I am tired of this monster living in my house!"

He started walking toward the door, Sebastian's hair still on his grip. He opened the door and he was met by pouring rain.

"Daddy! NO!" Shermie cried, trying to free himself from his mom's death grip. She was crying loudly and wetly as Stanley hugged her with his own tears.

"He just made a mistake! Dad!" He shouted at him, and Filbrick turned around for a second to meet his eyes. "Would you have kicked me out too?!"

"It's not the same, Stanley!" Filbrick spat, shaking the boy he was holding painfully by his hair.

"How is it not!?" He was going to move forward but feeling Kari weakly holding onto his muscled arm stopped him. "Is it because I am going to make you money and he won't!?"

The man glared at his son, though it was imperceptible with the dark glasses. "This is because I should have gotten rid of this PEST sooner "

Stanley felt his unmanly tears streaming down his face and hugged his mom, suddenly feeling weak and small. He couldn't protect his brother...What kind of older brother he was?!

Filbrick dragged the crying mess which was Sebastian toward the door.

"Please, please no! I paid everything you asked me to! Please, please!" Sebastian begged. "D-Dad!" He cried desperately, trying to appeal to the man's pity but Filbrick was having none of that.

He slapped the boy and snatched his eyepatch with so much force he broke the elastic.

"You are not my family and you are not my son! I should have given you away when I had the chance... I curse the day you were brought into my house! You just cost my family potential millions!"

Seb blinked quickly to clean his blurry sight and sobbed "I-I can make them! Please! Just-Just please! Pity!"

Filbrick lifted him up to have him face to face and hissed. "You had no pity with _his_ life...And I won't have it with yours..." He said as a whisper and then threw him outside to the cold, wet street without anything but what he had on his shoulders.

"Don't forget, William, that no matter how much you try to hide it, you will always be a monster..." Filbrick deadpanned, unimpressed and stoic as ever, and threw the broken eye-patch to the floor as if touching it was disgusting for him(which probably was) and slammed the door shut.

Seb stared at the closed door with blurry sight.

 _'_ _Rude!'_

The teen, already wet with his hair sticking to his face, hit the door. "M-Mom!? S-Stanley! MMOOOMM! I-I am sorry! Please...Please!" He looked up and saw Ford watching out his window.

He stood up from the floor "Stanford...I didn't mean it..." He sobbed. "Hi-High six?" He lifted his six fingered hand but winced when his triplet glared and closed the curtains.

Under the crushing and cold rain, in the cold streets, Sebastian understood what had happened. He really was kicked out of his house...

He touched his throbbing forehead, the bruise from yesterday really hurting him now. The teen widened his eyes when he remembered something and a little bit of hope filled his heart once again.

He wasn't alone. He had somewhere else to go!

He grabbed his eye-patch and started running away from the house when he heard the door of the store opening again, followed by a high pitched scream.

"Sebas!" Shermie sobbed, running toward him in socks, not caring at all about the wet floor.

"Sherman, come back THIS FUCKING instant!" Filbrick shouted from the store.

Shermie clung to his big brother's leg as he cried. "Sebas, where are you going?! Don't go! This is your home! With me and mommy and Stan and Ford!" He sobbed making his brother cry.

This wasn't his family...He wasn't welcomed in this house anymore...

"Shermie, please-please go back inside...please" Seb stared at his brother's cheeks, wet with rain and tears.

"No! Don't leave me! Please! Go back, Sebas!" The little boy was heartbroken. He couldn't believe dad was kicking out his brother! He just made a mistake! And it was unfair! Why was Mom just there crying! Why didn't Stanley stand up to him! Did no one care?! He would never forgive them for this!

Sebastian looked up and saw Filbrick approaching them. With one hand pulling his hair down to cover his left eye, he pushed his little brother away from him.

"I'm sorry, Shermie..."

"No!" Shermie screamed when Filbrick grabbed him by his tiny fragile arm and started dragging him back to the house.

"Are you deaf, or what, Sherman?!"

Seb tried his best to ignore his brother's cries and pleas as he ran away from the house. He needed to find Matsuda! Matsuda-san was going to help him!

* * *

 *** In canon stan was talking about jackie o, wife of the president of the us in the 70. It would make sense he was talking about Bush's wife here (US president in 1990)** **Haha i make my research for my stories.**

 **Next chapter is 1/3 done hehe I am flash. Thank you again for reading, leave a review (you know you feed me with those) follow, favorite and see ya next chapter**


	12. Chapter 12-What am i suppose to do?

**Hi! I am back guys! Hope you like this chapter, it is the beggining of Seb's misadventures as he goes from teen to adulthood (which sucks but he won't sufer...too much :)**

 **Previously on the Life of SP: Sebastian was kicked out of his house and he goes to Matsuda for help...getting a surprise in the way...**

* * *

"Matsuda! It's me! Sebastian! Please,open the door!"

The teen was met with silence. The rain had stopped minutes ago, but he was soaked wet and he was freezing.

He hit the door once again. "Ma-Matsuda! I-I am sorry I took longer than expected! Please...I need help..." Seb sobbed.

Why was he not opening?! Was Matsuda angry with him? He left him alone, he must be...He knew Matsuda had no one else to help him and he left his anyway...

The temperature had decreased drastically in the last weeks. No snow yet but the air was cold as ice and it froze his nose and cheeks. His lips were already blue as he kicked and hit the door.

"Matsuda, please! Let me in! LET ME IN!"

He didn't know how much time he spent kicking and crying at the door in the middle of the night but at some point, an angry neighbor threatened him from his window he would call the police if he continued screaming.

Seb then curled up beside the door, drawing his knees to his chest to try to get a little warmth and he waited. He waited until the black of the sky turned a dark blue, when the first sunrays hit the dark and cold streets. The shivering boy opened his eyes tiredly when he heard the first sounds of activity in the city, cars moving in the silent street or people going out to walk their dogs.

 _When did I fall asleep?_ Was the first thing Sebastian thought when he painfully stretched, his whole body tense and in pain for the awkward position in which he fell asleep. He sniffed and cleaned his nose with his arm while praying he didn't catch a cold and looked up at the door.

"Matsuda?" Sebastian whispered, his voice hoarse. "It's me...Open the door..." He said as he knocked once again, mist coming out of his mouth as he spoke.

A man walking his dog looked at him waiting outside the store and stopped in front of him. "I would come back tomorrow if I were you; the old man hasn't opened the tailorshop in like 2 days..." He informed him and continued his way.

Sebastian watched the man and his golden retriever leave before looking back at the store. Matsuda hasn't opened the store? But he always did! Sometimes he woke up late from a nap but he never, ever let it close!

With a bad feeling in his gut, both of hunger and the nerves, he took a decision he knew he would regret later and decided to break the store's window.

He walked to the nearby park to pick a big rock and returned to his boss' shop. If he had had the key in his pocket like he always had, if he had come before, if he hadn't been so stupid...

Checking no one was nearby to look at him, he glanced at the rock and then at the window. "I'm sorry..." Seb mumbled before throwing it with all his might.

The horrible sound of the glass shattering made him flinch and he quickly looked around to see no one heard it too. Sebastian entered to the store by the window, careful not to get cut with the glass, and walked to the door leading to Matsuda's house. It was unlocked...Weird. He thought he would need a paperclip or something...

"Ma-Matsuda-san? It-It's me...I-I am sorry for the window...I'll pay for it! I didn't know how else to enter and you weren't...opening..." He trailed off, disturbed with the deadly silence he was met.

"Matsuda?!" He called once again, his breathing increasing speed. He walked fast to his room and from the door he saw him asleep in his bed, his blankets were covering him till the neck, the light was on and the cold wind entered by the open window.

Oh...he was just sleeping...

Sebastian didn't like this, his gut still told him something was terribly wrong, but at the end he decided to leave him sleep. He turned off the light and quietly left to his own room, shivering.

He stripped from his clothes and took a warm shower, which helped ease his sore muscles and helped him forget about his problems...at least for a few minutes...

What was he going to tell Matsuda? He was going to be definitely angry for not coming before, he was a bad person...Coming here just because he was in trouble...

 _'_ _Well, what do you expect of a demon?_ Bad person _is saying nothing'_

He turned off the water and dried himself. He was still sad, he felt terrible, and hungry, but the bath had helped him a lot. He put on a long sleeved t-shirt, a hoodie, pants and a new pair of sneakers. He was SO glad he had brought clothes here!

He went to check on Matsuda. Still sleeping...

He should make breakfast...The old man would appreciate it and he liked it when he made pancakes... The teen was taken aback by the state of the kitchen. It was dirty, as if it hadn't been cleaned in days...

His poor boss was sick, he probably didn't have the energy to clean after making himself dinner. Oh god, what was wrong with him! He left the old man all by himself!

He lost his appetite and glanced at the tank of the tiny axolotl.

"Erick? Hey, little guy...You alright?" He touched the tank's glass, hitting it softly with his finger to see if the animal came out. Why was the tank so dirty?! Matsuda never let it be dirty...

It had been him cleaning the tank lately...No one cleaned the axolotl's tank these days...

"Erick! Come on, little fuck, where are you?!" He hissed, looking around the tank. It was when he found the tiny axolotl floating unmoving when he felt nausea taking over him. He was...Oh circles!

The teen ran back to the Japanese man's room, this time going toward him and started shaking him.

"Matsuda! Matsuda-san! Wake up! Wake up! Please! Wake up!" Sebastian felt tears forming in his normal eye as he shook the old,still man. He touched his neck and looked for a pulse, but he felt nothing.

"PLEASE! NO! NO! MATSUDA! NO!" Sebastian broke down crying, hugging the cold body of the man. "No!...No...no..Don't leave me...Please...Dad..." He sobbed, his tears falling over the man's body. This time, the word 'dad' wasn't something he tried to use to appeal to the man's good side, this time, the tiny insignificant monosyllable word held such an emotional meaning for him that send him into another crying fit, louder, sadder.

 _'_ _Eeewwww, all your face is covered in fluidssss!'_ Bill2 whined disgusted.

Sebastian was aware of this, but he couldn't stop crying or sniffing, he just couldn't. "Please, don't...don't leave me alone...You were all I could trust" Seb sniffed. "I can't do this alone...Please..." He hugged the man and cried and mourned his death until his eye was out of tears, until he didn't have voice to continued screaming, until he didn't have the energy to do anything at all.

 _I killed Liam..._

 _I killed Matsuda..._

He wiped his eye and gently leaned the man once again against his pillow. He sat down next to him and stared at the wall blankly. He was in denial, but the evidence was just there...He could't , didn't want to accept he was gone...

Matsuda told him he was getting better! He told him to could go! Why did he lie to him?! He left him and now he was **dead**...

Sebastian looked at the narrowed drawer of the nighstand and stood up to grab the thing slightly sticking out of it.

It was a folder, a green and white folder with the name of a hospital, Matsuda's full name was written on it. Seb sniffed and opened the folder, reading the diagnosis. As he read, noticing a white ribbon on the upper part of the paper, new tears welled up in his eye. He looked at a paper with names of the medicines Matsuda had been taking, plus the cost of the treatment the doctor recommended him following...

Matsuda had had more than a 'little' infection in his throat like he told him...it had been a horrible, **horrible** disease in his _lungs,_ and it had been terminal...

"Why didn't you tell me...?" Sebastian sobbed once again and put the folder back in the drawer. "I would have helped...I wouldn't have left you..." Seb looked at the peaceful face of his boss, no more coughing, no more pain...

Seb started crying again and between his tears and snot, he saw Matsuda was holding something in his right hand.

Seb wiped his nose with his sleeve and carefully grabbed the paper from the man's cold and still hand. It was a letter...

'Watashi no musuko, Sebastian-kun' was on the cover. Sebastian sobbed a little more. Even after leaving him he still called him _his son_...

Fearing the content but tickling with curiosity, the teen opened the letter. It was written just yesterday...Everything was written in Japanese but Sebastian didn't mind. What he noticed was how the Japanese characters were dragged out and shaky, as if the hand who wrote it was trembling and had been tired when writing it.

He had to close his eyes for a moment before mastering the courage to open and read the letter.

 _"_ _My boy,_

 _I want to apologize to you...You deserved to know the truth, but I hid it from you for so long..._

 _I am sorry I didn't tell you...When I went to the doctor, I was told the disease was in a really high stage and there was nothing more to do...I should have listened to you before, I should have gone to the doctor before, I am sorry I didn't listen to you,my son..._

 _They told me I could follow a treatment...a really expensive one where they would just put chemicals in my body and hope for the best. They said I didn't have much time left though and they didn't think it would help. Quality of life they mentioned, to live as much as possible in the short time I had... And it was fine with me,because I would spent my last days with you..._

 _Then your school project came. I didn't understand all the things you told me, but it made me smile everytime to see you working on it with such passion and fervor. I was so sad when you said you needed time to work on your project. But I wasn't angry, Sebas-kun, I could never be angry for that. This time you weren't with me I was really happy, because I knew you were investing it in your school and your education...You needed that time for yourself, not being here with a sick old man._

 _I couldn't take care of my little Erick in this time, I felt too weak, I can't even move anymore, I am tired...I am sorry, I hope you and him forgive me for it._

 _Don't worry about me, Sebastian-kun, everything will be fine. Take everything you need from here since I will no longer need them...The money is in the shop's counter, all of it, it is yours; everything is yours, my son._

 _It pains me to think I won't probably be here to see your trophee, but I am satisfied with thinking in the big smile you will have when you win that science fair, all your work will be worth it, I know it..._

 _You are a good kid, Sebastian. You are kind, intelligent, hard-working, talented and so passionate of what you love. You are destined to be great, son, you are destined to do so many things and change this world...I know it and I want you to_ _believe_ _it._

 _I love you so much, Sebastian, never forget it. You were like my son since the first day we met and I don't know if you hear it enough, but I am_ _ **so**_ _proud of you, I will always be. I bless the day we meet in the park years ago..._

 _I love you, Sebastian,_

 _Seiya Matsuda"_

Sebastian burst into tears once again, sobbing madly over Matsuda's chest. He clutched the letter to his chest and cried. Matsuda wanted to spend his last days with him and he left! He left to do an absurd and stupid project!

Matsuda had needed him and he left...He was a monster...He will always be a monster! F-Filbrick was right...

He screamed in anger, screamed in pain and for his lost. He screamed because he wanted to forget, he wanted the pain in his chest to disappear and he wanted his dad back...

"I'm sorry! I am so sorry!" Matsuda died alone in his room. Who knew when was the last time he ate or moved...He had been alone, dying, and he took his last moments to write a letter to _him_ , who didn't deserve _anything_...

He cried and screamed until he lost his voice and his throat was burning. Sebastian wiped his tears from his right eye, sniffled and bowed in front of the man he had loved like a father before covering his face with the blankets.

He needed to get help. He couldn't leave his body or little Erick's body here so he went to his room to pack his stuff. He grabbed a dufflebag and put all his things inside, everything he would need, including clothes, a blanket, the money he had saved in a little box here, food, teethbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, shampoo, soap, etc. Where was he going to stay and when he will get to use all this, he didn't know.

When his bag was packed, he went to the store to grab the rest of the money Matsuda told him he could take. As he put the bills and coins in his bag, he heard police sirens loudly blaring in the street. When he saw the police cars parking and the blue, red lights right in front of him, the teen paled.

 _'_ _Oh shit'_

 _Oh fuck, I forgot about the window..._

Three cops entered to the shop, pointing at him with their guns. Sebastian grimaced and put his bag on the floor as he lifted his hands.

"Wait! Wait! I can explain!" He quickly said but the cops didn't even hear him. One of them grabbed him roughly by his wrists and handcuffed him.

"You are arrested for trespassing and robbery. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you say may be given in evidence "

"No! NO! Wait! I didn't do anything!" Seb cried as one cop grabbed his bag and examined it. They talked to each other and then handed the bag to the cop holding him down.

"Let's go, move, kid" The man rolled his eyes as he guided the crying boy to the car. "And stop crying, you are a man"

Sebastian glared at the officer looking at him from the other side of the cell.

"I didn't do anything" Sebastian repeated and the cop sighed.

"Kid, we found you infraganti taking money from the cashier of the tailorshop, you were taking various hundreds of dollars with you. Morever, the owner of the store was found dead"

Sebastian growled but tears welled up in his brown eye "I didn't kill Matsuda! I worked there!"

"Oh yeah?" The cop taunted and the teen nodded. "Then why were you stealing from him?"

Seb groaned in frustration and wiped his runny nose, god he did catch a cold. "Matsuda told me I could take it...he was sick..." A tear dramatically streamed down his cheek and the cop sighed tiredly, thinking the boy was trying to get pity.

"Let me go!" He demanded.

"You are not going anywhere, kid"

"Sebastian" Seb growled.

"Ok." The cop agreed. "Sebastian. You are not going anywhere until we know what happened. Unless you want to confess already"

"I. Didn't. DO. ANYTHING!" Sebastian screamed, showing him his fangs, but the older man didn't even flinch.

"Sure, kid. Do you want to call someone?" The cop offered. The boy seemed young, around 18, but they didn't know for sure because he refused to tell them anything...he was tiny...

Seb was about to nod when he remembered what happened Friday night.

He didn't have ANYWHERE else to go...

He shook his head and sniffed. "No...I don't have anyone..." His eye welled up with tears once again, scared for the situation he was in, and the man sighed.

"I'll bring you a tissue, stop crying" The man rolled his eyes and left Seb alone in the cell of the police station.

Sebastian sobbed and curled up on the floor. He ignored the growl coming from his stomach and pulled out Matsuda's letter from his hoodie pocket. He hugged it to his chest as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Kid, you gotta tell me at least your full name! I can't help you like this" The redhaired lawyer he was assigned to, sighed desperately. The man had come hours later after Seb was arrested, and he had generously bought him a sandwich seeing how hungry he was. Now they were in a room as Seb talked to the man.

"I didn't do anything..." Seb sobbed. "I want to get out of here!"

"For the same reason you didn't do anything, Sebastian, is that you gotta tell me everything that happened"

Seb looked away from him. The man continued insisting. "Why did you break that window?"

"I wanted to get in..."

"Kid, you are not helping" The man said, already getting tired of the child.

"Well, you are not helping ME! Tell them I didn't do anything!" Seb cried. "I didn't kill Matsuda..." He sobbed. God, he was such a cry-baby! Stanley was right...

The lawyer put a comforting hand on his shoulder, forcing him to look at him. "Son-"

"Don't call me son" Seb hissed. Only Matsuda could do that, and he was _gone_.

"Ok...Sebastian, I believe you when you say you are innocent, but if you want the cops to believe you, then I have to convince them too and for that, I need you to tell me the truth...Do you understand?"

Seb looked down and gave him a barely noticeable nod.

"Now, can you tell me what happened?" The lawyer asked calmly.

Seb glanced at his 11 fingers and closed his eyes, letting his tears fall. "I worked for Matsuda-san for-for two years...He is...He w-was like-like my father and we were really close...He helped me with homework and study for school because I am stupid and my brain is damaged and doesn't let me concentrate...and he made me feel less of an idiot" Seb choked down with a sob. The lawyer gave him a sorry look. "I had a room with my things there...I slept there sometimes when I didn't want to return home"

"Why didn't the police find anything yours there, though?" The man asked.

"Because I packed everything... In the bag they took from me...All my clothes are there..." He mumbled.

"Ok...Why were you there in the morning? What happened to the window?"

Seb sighed loudly. "My-...I was kicked out of my house..." He looked at the man. "I went at night , ho-hoping Matsuda would open the door...But-But he didn't and-and" The man passed him another tissue to blow his nose and continue talking. "I just waited outside the door all night! I was cold and I was really scared!" He sobbed.

"It's ok, kid..." The man said reassuringly. "What happened in the morning?"

Seb wiped his eye. "I-I broke the window to enter, I shouldn't have but it was the only way I could think of...I would have used my key but-but it is in my old house...I saw him and at first I thought he was sleeping...but-but he was dead..." Seb refused to speak more about what happened. It hurt, he had just experienced it and the man was making him revive everything...

The lawyer eventually left and Sebastian was taken back to his cell. He curled up on the hard 'bed' and closed his eyes. He couldn't wait until he was out of here. He preferred being in the streets than in a cell like a caged animal...

The police had 72 hours to investigate everything before they could determine if he could go free or they would start a trial. And the dicks took all those 3 days before they let him go...

They sent the Japanese man's body to the morgue and it was determined he wasn't killed by the teen; he died from a disease, so he was freed of that. They understood the window thing but redhead told Sebastian they still found him stealing.

"Even if he was your boss, that money isn't yours, kid" Redhead had told him with an apologetic look.

"But-But Matsuda said I could have it, that it was mine after-after he...passed away"

Redhead sighed. "Your word is not an argument enough, so unless there is some kind of document, like a will or something, you-"

Seb glanced at his hoodie. "Matsuda wrote me a letter..." He said softly and went to grab his hoodie as Redhead asked a quick 'Pardon?'

Seb stared at the letter and then handed it to the lawyer. The redhead man opened it and frowned at the Japanese characters.

"I'm going to bring someone to translate this, ok?"

"No!" Seb blushed and his lawyer raised an eyebrow. "I-I mean...I can tell you what it says and it-it is...personal" The teen looked down, already wanting the letter back.

The lawyer gave a tiny smile. "We need a professional opinion for this, to avoid having people thinking you are inventing it... No one is going to share this. I promise" He took the letter from him and the boy watched him go. Without the letter, he felt completely alone...

Finding a Japanese translator proved to be difficult, but when they did, Redhead (Seb should ask his name again) showed that the letter, which was proved to be written in the deceased's handwriting, was acting as a will, having a real signature after the man's name.

Seb was free to go after that, with his letter returned to him. The police also returned him his bag with the money they had confiscated and all his belongings. The cop who had thought he was lying was looking down as Seb glared at him.

Redhead shook hands with the teen, Sebastian Pines, he had said the last day, and smiled softly at him.

"Thank you for helping me, um...Sorry I forgot your name" Seb muttered.

"David" The Redhead smiled.

"I know I was kind of an asshole...But-but can you do me one last favor?" When the teen saw him smile and nod, he told him what he needed.

Seb knelt in front of the coffin with his head low. He was holding a small box in his hands, which had Erick's small body. He let his tears fall as he put the small box next to Matsuda and the coffin was closed.

David had helped him contact a funerary to bury his boss. He couldn't allow his body to be sent who knows where and Matsuda deserved a decent farewell, so he paid for the coffin and the burial.

Funerals were expensive, but Sebastian didn't hesitate on using the money Matsuda left him to give him a nice goodbye, it was the least he could do for him. He deserved much more, and he wished he could give him more, but the money wasn't enough.

The coffin was lowered to the ground and Seb wiped his tears angrily with his sleeve. The man doing the work was ocassionally glancing at the only person in the burial with a raised eyebrow, but he didn't say anything.

When the job was done, Sebastian stayed sitting down on the chair, staring at the earth ground where the gravestone would be. He was glad Bill wasn't annoying him because he was feeling terribly bad and he was just going to hurt himself if he had to hear Bill's annoying echoing voice.

He left the cemetery at night,with something around 60 dollars in his pocket, and the first thing he did was taking a bus out of the city. He wanted to get as far away as possible. It hurt being here, it hurt being so close to the place he wasn't welcomed in anymore.

As he watched from the bus's window, he suddenly thought about school, and how he would never finish...

'Defeated by human education. It sucks'

Yes it did. But there wasn't anything he could do about it. Sebastian just closed his eyes and did something he had never done in his two lives: Pray.

 _I don't really what I am doing... and I know I-I probably don't deserve this...being a former demon and all...but-but if you are real...and one of you is actually listening...Please, take care of Matsuda...And-And tell him...that I loved him and-and I will miss him so much..._

Seb sobbed and curled up on his seat, hugging his legs to his chest tightly. What was he going to do?

Ah! December! What a nice time of the year. Kids enjoyed their winter breaks , families celebrated their holidays with joyful spirit and the cities were covered in a nice white blanket.

Winter was nice and fun for a few hours though, because then you went home to warm up and drink hot chocolate, no one desired to stay longer outside to stand the dropping temperature.

So bad Sebastian didn't have that option.

The teen hated winter since the first time he experienced it. He also hated summer (he hated LOTS of things) but he despised being cold and seeing his body spasms.

He had been alone in the streets for some months now. He used his leftover money wisely and it lasted him a long time, but everthing was too expensive nowadays...He met some people who were also alone and they helped him for a little while, until he had to leave them because one man wanted to hurt him. He shruddered at the memory. Sick fuck...

Now it was him (and his unwanted companion, Bill) against the world. He hadn't stolen anything from anyone despite how much Bill was insisting he should (Damn Kari for raising him like a _good_ person) and he was too prideful to beg so it was up to him to find leftover food.

If he was lucky he would eat twice, if not, he wouldn't eat at all. He cleaned himself in public restrooms and tried to be as decent as possible because, damn, people judged a lot. He was called names and told to leave when he entered a place just because of how he looked. It wasn't his fault he was homeless, he didn't have an option. Everyone abandoned him...

It was an especially cold night when Sebastian dropped exhausted in a park bench. He didn't even know which city he was in, and he didn't care, but judging by the streets, the style and how well kept the park was, he was in a rich neighborhood. How he ended up here? He didn't know.

Seb curled up on a bench and closed his eyes. Just a tiny nap...

"Hey! Hey, hobo! You can't sleep here!"

Seb was roughly awake by an angry looking man.

He looked at the sky and it was day time. So fast?

"I'm sorry..." he apologized and stood up from the bench of the park he had slept on that night. He coughed and glared at the man.

What a dick.

He grabbed his bag he had been using as a pillow and walked around the park, noticing the snow that was beggining to fall.

He cried desperately. He was going to die here...

His sneakers kicked snow as he went. His breath misted as he breathed heavily and his nose was frozen. He was actually kind of protected from the cold with all the sweaters and hoodies and jackets he was wearing but he felt tired. He hadn't eaten in...2 days, and his water bottle was almost empty...

 _'Damn, you do suck as a human! If you hadn't spent all that fucking money on a box of wood, we wouldn't be here'_

Seb growled. It was for Matsuda...And the money was his...He deserved that and more. He regretted nothing.

"FUCK YOU SNOW!" He screamed and kicked a nearby tree, only to have snow falling over him.

Bill started laughing loudly as Seb shook the snow off him. He whimpered.

He sat down under the tree that attacked him and felt tears forming in his eyes.

"Hey! No!"

He looked up.

"Shut up, snow boy!"

"Stop!"

"Shermie?" Seb asked to himself confused. The voice was one of a young boy.

He looked up and saw a little boy surrounded by older kids, who were poking him and laughing at him.

Seb was going to ignore him, he was really going to, but he was around Shermie's age and he would hate if his little brother needed help and someone ignored him.

Besides, bullies plagued all his childhood and he would have appreciated if someone had helped them.

"Freak!" "Loser!" "Monster!" "Weirdo" "Yellow eyed creep!" "Cyclops"

 _'You are-'_

 _Yes, yes. I got soft. Now shut the fuck up._ Seb answered as he stood up.

 _'Wow. Rude'_

"Hey!" He shouted, making his voice deeper than it was. The pre pubescent brats turned to look at him as he stood in front of them.

"Leave that child alone. Don't you see he is younger than you?"

The small kid looked up at him in awe in his baby blue eyes.

"Or what?" The leader crossed his arms.

 _'Stab them. You have the pocket knife somewhere'_

"You don't wanna know" he growled. "Now. Leave and go annoy someone else before I-" one of the kids approached him and kicked him in the knee.

"Ow! Motherfu-AAAAaaHhh!" The kids started hiting him and he fell to the snow. They started laughing, their little boots hitting his arms and stomach.

When did little kids turn so aggresive?!

"You don't scared us, hobo" One of them said.

"Yeah! My dad is a police officer and he will kill all the people like you!" He threatened and fist bumped his friends before leaving Seb curled up on the floor.

 _'Can I speak now? Do you know you are pathetic? This was pathetic'_ Bill2 said innocently.

Seb sighed and faced the sky. Nope. This ended here. His life was done. He was defeated by little brats. _'Again',_ added Bill usefully.

As he studied the clouds lazily floating in the blue sky, a little pale and round face appeared in his vision.

"Hey! Are you ok?" He asked in the soft baby voice all little kids had.

Seb recognized him as the kid he tried to protect.

"I am..." the boy offered him his hand to help him stand up and Seb couldn't help but smile. He grabbed it and stood up, shaking the snow off him. "I scared those bullies away!" He joked and the child laughed.

"Thanks for helping me! I hate bullies...They are always bothering me here and in school" he mumbled.

It was just then when Seb realized why the kid was so different. He was really pale and his hair was white! His blue eyes contrasted a lot against the paleness of his skin.

"They call me snow boy and snowflake! But my hair isn't white! My daddy says it is a light blond!"

"Sure it is! Those kids are super blind" Seb shrugged with a smile. "So, where are your parents?"

"Oh no. I came here alone!" The child said proudly. "I am eight"

"That's fantastic..." The teen rolled his eyes. "But you shouldn't be alone in the park" Sherman wasn't alone anywhere alone. Why was this _baby_ doing here without supervision?

"I'm not alone. I have you now, you are my new bodyguard" the child smiled and Seb didn't know how to answer that.

"I'm Jack Novikov" he extended his tiny hand to shake and Seb grinned and shook it.

He decided to play along with the kid. "Sure...So, what are you doing now, Jack?"

"Um...I'm hungry, I'll buy snacks!" He motioned the teen to get down and Seb croutched in front of him to listen. "I have 10 dollars with me and some coins, my dad doesn't know it though so don't tell him" the child said mischievously.

Seb rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Come on, the store is just here" The child skipped happily with his new friend behind him. Seb grabbed his bag and followed the child. At least to make sure he wasn't run over by a car or something.

 _'That would be fun to watch'_ Bill chirped.

Sebastian sometimes was scared how dark his other personality could be...so...Bill-like...

He ended up believing Bill2 about being-the- same- person thing. Bill was the representation of his evil past self, he was his human self, the moral one...And Bill2, despite how much he hated it, was still him...

'If you weren't still a demon, why would I be here?' he remembered saying it.

"Hi, Mr. Rodriguez! Bu-Bue-nos di-as! Did I say it right?"

When did they reach the store?

The man smirked at the child. "Hello, Jack. Yes you did, good job!" He congratulated. He looked up and saw Sebastian standing by the door.

"Jack, come to my side" the venuezuelan man told the child.

Seb deadpanned. Oh god! Did he really look that bad!?

"He is my new friend! He protected me from meanies" Jack informed the store's owner and the man nodded slowly.

"He really did?" He asked, as if Seb wasn't just in front of him.

"Uh huh. He also is my new bodyguard. He accompanied me to buy snacks"

Mr. Rodriguez smiled slightly. "Ok. What do you want today?"

"Chips! Like always! And a chocolate bar!" The child scrambled away to look for his candies, listing what he would like, Seb wasn't paying attention. He was staring with his mouth open at the hot dogs slowly turning in the small machine in the counter. They were mocking him!

He grimaced and his stomach growled.

The owner looked at him and probably guessed what the teen was thinking.

"Niño, come here" the man motioned him to approach the counter as Jack grabbed the candies he wanted.

"Did you really help Jack?" The man raised an eyebrow.

Seb shrugged. "I guess...At least the brats stopped annoying him"

"Hmm...You want some?" He pointed at the hot hogs. "When was the last time you ate?"

Seb shrugged again. "Like...2-3 days? And I don't have money, sir"

The man hummed again, he hadn't been wrong, the kid was homeless, and grabbed one of the hot dogs before putting it in the bread. "Don't worry about it, it's on the house. Jackie boy there is special for us here"

Seb mentally flipped the finger off at Bill. Who knew helping someone could be so good?!

"Thank you!" He grabbed the hot dog and inhaled it in just a minute.

When he finished his food, Jack paid for his candies and grabbed his hand to take him back to the park.

"Grra-ci-a-s Mr. Rodriguez"

The man chuckled. "Careful, Jack"

The two boys went back to the park and Jack handed him a bag of doritos.

Seb felt in heaven.

"I didn't know which one you like, so I bought the original one, is it ok?" The child asked innocently.

"Yes! Yes!" He practically snatched the bag and started munching the triangular chips.

 _'Cannibalism. You disgust me!'_

"I like chips better. And ice-cream. But Dad doesn't let me eat ice-cream in winter" he shrugged.

"Why isn't your dad here with you again?" Seb asked the child.

"He is working. I escaped because I was bored"

Damn. The child had balls!

"But, don't you have a babysitter or something?"

Jack shook his head. "Nope. The last nanny quit! She said I was a problem and couldn't deal with me" he pouted. "Dad is looking for a new nanny but I hate all of them! Because they are mean and boring! They don't want to play with me and they are no fun" the child concluded.

Seb nodded. That man must be really busy not to notice his child has been in the park for who knows how long.

"Do you wanna play? We can build a snowman! There is a lot of snow!" The boy stood up and started jumping up and down.

"Sure" the teen shrugged and was suddenly dragged to the snow.

It was cold, snow sipped through his pants as he knelt on it and it hurt to grab the snow with bare hands, but it was worth it because the little boy missing a tooth had a huge smile on his face.

"What's your favorite season?" Jack asked. "I love winter! And my dad too! My friends don't like it and I don't know why! My friend Rose like spring, my friend Melinda likes summer, and my other friend Hunter likes Fall, but fall is boring!"

"I like Fall" Seb laughed at the shocked expression of the boy. "It is not too cold or too warm. It is perfect"

Jack shrugged. "I like winter sports. Every winter break my dad takes me skiing and snowboarding! I also love ice-skating! I want to be an ice-skater when I am older!"

Seb loved how kids shared personal information so easily. It was hilarious!

After their snowman was ready, they made more, making a smaller army to protect their leader. Then they made a fort and started having a snowball fight.

Seb smiled at how Jack blend in the snow with his hair and pale skin. It was adorable and he could see why he loved the season.

After a while, after they ate all the chocolate and candies and snacks, and Seb was too cold to make snow angels, the boy asked.

"Friend? Why is your face and your clothes dirty?" He asked innocently.

Seb blushed furiously.

"And why were you sleeping in the park's bench? Isn't it better to sleep at home?"

"You-You saw me?" God! It was so embarrassing!

"Yeah..." jack pouted."Why?"

Before he could even start to create a lie, a booming deep voice shouted.

"JACK!"

Jack sat up. "That's my dad" he said.

A man with dark hair, a moustache wrapped up in a thick coat, approached them with an angry and worried expression.

"What are you doing here, Jack?! What did I told you about getting out like that?!"

"I was playing with my friend!" Jack exclaimed when his dad grabbing his hand to make him stand him.

Seb paled when the man's expression turned into one of anger.

"Sir, I didn't-I didn't"

"What were you doing with my son?!"

"N-Nothing!"

"He helped me" The child tried explaining but his dad shut him up.

"Quiet, Jackson!" He shouted. "And you!" Seb flinched. "This is not a place for people like you!" He spat and Seb gaped.

"Daddy-"

"This neighborhood is too clean and respetable to have dirty beggars around so leave before I call the police" he threatened before dragging his son away from the teen.

Seb blinked. What had just happened?!

Ignoring how much his word's offended and hurt him, he sighed and stood up. It must be afternoom right now so it wouldn't hurt to check the restaurants' dumpsters...

He didn't have much luck finding food that day. At least he had gotten a hot dog today from that man and had his bottle filled with water from the park's drinking fountain so he could resist a few days more.

He returned to the park because he really didn't have anywhere else to go and curled up in the freezing bench.

As if it wasn't enough, a snowfall started and despite the cold, his eye watered.

He was tired of this. He was scared. No one wanted to help him and he was all alone in a place he didn't know. He sobbed and curled up even tighter.

He wanted to go home. He wanted Mom, he wanted Matsuda, he wanted things to be like they were before! Where his only worries were school and finishing sewing pants on time...

He sobbed a bit louder as the snow continued falling and he closed his eyes, too cold to move.

 _'No. Kid. You gotta move. Come on! Don't fall asleep, damn it!'_

Seb closed his eyes tighter. No. If he died, the pain would go away so he stayed where he was, shivering.

"Psst. Kid...Kid, wake up..."

Seb moaned and covered his face with his arms.

"Kid!" The voice sounded annoyed. "Come on, wake up, it's freezing here"

Who the hell was trying to make him wake up?! Didn't they know how hard it was to fall asleep with this weather?!

He opened his eye and saw a dark haired man.

Seb screamed and sat up, hugging his bag and drawing his knees to his chest.

"Don't hurt me! Please! I don't have money!" Seb shouted but he was panicking. That man wanted to hurt him! Trust no one! Trust no one!

The man was surprised at the reaction. "Kid! Come on! Sshh!"

"Help! Help! He-HHMMM!" Seb was silenced by the man covering his mouth and he started screaming and kicking.

"Sshhh! Kid! I will not hurt you! I came to help!" The man reassured the teen but he was still skeptical. "I'm gonna take my hand off and I'll explain everything, but don't scream again, ok?"

Seb nodded slowly and the man let go. "What do you want?" Seb licked his lips.

"I'm Andrei, Jackson's father. You-You played with my son today"

Recognizition flashed in Seb's eye and then narrowed it. "You called me dirty beggar!" He glared.

The man winced and grimaced apologetic. "I'm so sorry for that" The man had a slight Russian accent. "But I came to help you. Jackson told me he saw you sleeping here in the morning and the snow hasn't stopped in a while..."

Seb stared at the man's dark blue eyes eyes with distrust. "I...No...I won't go with you. I don't know you!"

Andrei sighed tiredly, the air expelled misting in the cold. "Listen,kid. You can stay in the park, but temperature will continue decreasing and it won't be pleasant for you. I am letting you spend the night in my house without asking you anything, so you don't freeze to death here" the man huffed, tired and cold. Damn Jackson making him pick up street children.

"Rea-Really?" Seb asked in awe.

"No. So what you say?"

Seb nodded. "D-Deal"

The man guided him to his car, a beautiful red car painfully covered in snow.

Seb got in the passenger seat, hugging his dufflebag to his chest and hearing his heart beating in his ears. Oh god, oh god, oh god...

The man drove silently and slowly in the slippery road, giving the teen occasional glances.

"What's your name?"

"Um..." The teen looked at him briefly before looking down. "W-William..." He half lied. It was his second name, anyway...He didn't know this man, he didn't know if he was actually taking him somewhere safe or to hurt him...

Andrei nodded and asked again, much softer and careful this time. "How old are you, kid? Why were you alone in the streets?" The child was really short so it was difficult for him to deduce an age.

"I-I don't have anywhere else to go... I-I just turned 18" he lied again. If the man knew he was a minor he would definitely call the police to get him back home, or in the worst case to social services, and as hell he was going there.

The man nodded again. "My son was asking me to check on you, you know..." he chuckled softy. "He insisted we needed to help you...Thanks for helping him by the way. He told me about that too"

Seb's cheeks were red, both for the cold and the thanking.

"Well, we are here! Take off your shoes by the entrance before going inside"

 _That was quick_ , Seb thought absentmindedly.

Both got out of the car and Seb stared in awe at the HUGE house they parked in front of.

"This-You live here?!" He gaped.

"Yes, come on, Jack has been alone for too long"

Andrei opened the door and they were met by the sight of the little platinum haired child.

"You found him!" He exclaimed happily and hugged his dad tightly.

"What's his name? I forgot to ask you" he told Sebas ashamed.

Andrei smiled and picked up his child. "He's William. Now, it's bed time for you, young man, you have school tomorrow" he kissed his forehead. "We will be sleeping together tonight, ok?"

Jack didn't question it. "Ok! I'll grab Mr. Finsies first" Jack said. "It's my dolphin" he told Seb before going upstairs.

Sebastian turned to meet the man. "S-Sir...I-I don't know how to thank you for what you are doing...I-I promise I won't damage your" Seb casted a glance at the furniture. "- expensive couch"

"My couch? You are not sleeping on couch!" The man exclaimed.

"The floor?" Seb tried. He had slept a few times in the Pawnshop when the weather was warmer and he wasn't too trustful of Matsuda yet. He guessed it couldn't be that different and anything was better than the snow outside.

"Are you crazy?!" The man frowned "Before you suggest another thing, no. You will sleep in guest room" he rolled his eyes.

He motioned him to follow him and he took him to a door in the first floor. Everything he looked at was expensive as hell, but it was also dirty and dusty. How come someone this rich live like that?

Andrei opened the door and Sebastian gaped with his eye wide.

"THIS is a guest room?!" It was possibly bigger than his and the Stan's bedroom combined! It had a huge bed with covers that seemed to be as soft as angel's wing feathers, a shelf with books and a door leading to a bathroom.

"Sorry for mess" the man apologized. "I had to fire the last housekeeper and no one has cleaned in weeks" he sighed tiredly. "Turns out she was stealing" he looked at Seb as if warning something.

Seb shook his head. "I won't do anything, sir"

"Good, well, we will talk in the morning, da?"

Seb nodded. Before the man closed the door, he called him. "Wa-Wait! Mr. Andrei..." When he caught his attention, he stuttered. "Can-Can I take a shower here?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "Of course...There is soap and shampoo in the bathroom. Towels in the first drawer" he nodded and closed the door.

Seb made sure it was locked before smiling widely. His first decent shower in who knows how long!

He took off his cold clothes and turned on the warm water. He got inside and moan in pleasure at the warm water hitting his cold body. He almost fell asleep under the water but he luckily didn't. Dying naked in the bathtub wasn't something Seb was looking forward to.

He washed his hair which had grown excesively long, and felt relieved when he ran his fingers through it and felt them smooth and soft again. Oh god damn it! He had underestimate showers his whole human life!

He washed the rest of his body with the soap that smelled delicious (he had to keep himself from biting on it, his stomach growled) and then got out of the shower, feeling he had changed from vessel. He felt so much better than 20 minutes ago! It was incredibe!

He grabbed the least dirty clothes he had, and glanced at the sink. He had seen a heater so if he washed his clothes now at the morning they will probably be dry, right?

He washed his clothes in the sink using the magestic soap and let them hanging everywhere in the bathroom with the heater on.

He threw himself to the bed and moaned again when his face touched the pillow. Holy triangles! What was this made of!? It was so fucking soft!

He turned off the lights and snuggled under the silky and warm blankets with a huge smile.

He loved (missed) his family but he wouldn't have minded at all if he was reborn in a family like this...

-.-

"Wake up! Wake up! Are you dead?!" A squeaky voice forced him to open his eyes drowzily.

What the...Where was he? This wasn't the park bench, this wasn't his bed and this obviously wasn't his house or Matsuda's!

A small pale face appeared in front of him smiling and Sebastian shrieked.

Jack laughed. "Hi! Good morning! Your door was closed so I opened it with a key because Dad says it is not safe to lock our doors!"

Sebastian remembered. Right. The park. The kid and then his father.

"Did you sleep well? It must be much more softer than a park bench, da?"

Seb nodded and a yawn escaped his mouth.

"Thank you, Jack...I-I don't know what I would have done last night if you hadn't helped me"

Jack's pale cheeks turned a bright red and he looked down. "You're welcome, I like to help people" he shook his head.

"Do you want breakfast? My dad is making toasts!"

Was he allowed to have breakfast here? It wasn't a hotel or something. The man definitely meant just staying for the night...

He quickly went to the bathroom, turned off the heater and followed the kid. Jack was still in his superman Pj's.

"Dad! I have William!" Jack shouted unnecessarily and ran to see what his busy dad was doing.

The man was putting butter and toasts in the table as he angrily talked with someone on the phone. Wow. That mobile phone must have cost a fortune!

"Do you think I care about that?! Fix that problem immediately or you are fired, idiot!" He hung up and both younger boys flinched.

"How did you sleep, William?"

'Uuuuggghhh. I hate thatt naammeee!' Bill2 moaned in his mind. Seb hated it too. It had been Liam's first and his stupid parents named him the same!

"Very well, sir...Thank you" he looked down.

"Jackson! Why aren't you changed?!" Andrei asked exasperated.

"I don't want to go to school! I want to stay and play with Will!"

Well, that was better...

"No. You are going to school! Go change!" Andrei pointed at the stairs.

"NO!" Jackson crossed his arms petulantly and stomped his foot.

"Jack! I am going to be late for work! Go change!"

The discussion went on and Seb awkwardly sat down on a chair. He remembered when he was that age. He hated going to school. Bullies, homework he didn't understand, teachers who shouted at him...

He glanced at the hour in the clock. 6:03am?!

Eventually, Jack was sent to his bedroom to change and Andrei sighed tiredly, massaging his temples. "I am sorry you had to hear that..."

"Sir...If you don't mind me asking...Why is Jack awake so early?"

Andrei glanced at the teen, obviously debating if he should trust him or not. At the end he sighed. "I don't have anyone to take him to school and I have to get to work early...Do you want breakfast?"

Seb looked at the bread and nodded vigorously, hearing his stomach growl.

He grabbed a single piece of bread and a glass of juice box and he ate it in seconds.

Jack came down the stairs grumpily, wearing a light blue sleeved shirt, a blue tie, a dark blue jumper, gray pants and black shoes.

Huh. Private school. What a surprise, he thought sarcastically.

"Jack, sit down and eat your breakfast please" The man ordered and the little boy skipped to his chair. He grabbed a toast and started munching on it as he hummed, moving from side to side in his chair.

Seb smiled slightly. He was like that at his age. Except as soon as he did it, his mom or dad were telling him to stay put.

"Will? Why were you alone in the park? Where is your dad?" The kid asked with his mouth full.

"Jack, swallow before speaking" the man said as he read the newspaper.

Seb smiled slightly. "I-I don't have a home or-or a dad, Jack...He-He is gone"

Jack gasped and looked at his dad then back at his friend. "No! You don't have a home?! That is so sad..." the child whimpered.

"Well, some people aren't as lucky as you, kid" Seb smiled at the kid who was still trying to comprehend how someone couldn't have a home or family.

As they finished eating, Jack suddenly gasped and stood up, making the chair fall. "I know! Dad! You must adopt Will!"

The man choked with his coffee as Seb choked with the second toast he grabbed.

"Ja-Jackson...Why don't you go brush your teeth? We are leaving soon"

The child pouted but nodded anyway. "Ok. But I really want a big brother!" He giggled and ran away.

The older men stayed silent and Andrei awkwardly coughed.

"So..."

"Yeah..." Seb mumbled. "Sir...You-You said you wanted to talk to me yesterday..."

The man looked at the boy and sighed. "Yes well, I wanted to talk to you about-you know- you being here..."

"Oh..." Seb mumbled. "I can leave if that's what you want"

The russian man sighed. "No! I mean, the problem is that I don't want you to leave! Because what would that speak of me as a person if I saw a homeless kid, brought him here and then kick him out again to the streets!?"

A better person than my father but what do I know?

"I would love to have you here until you find a stable place or-or fix whatever problem you are into, but-I can't have you here! I don't have the time, and I am selfishly thinking of how you would pay me!" He exclaimed angrily with himself. Business man always looking how to make profit.

"I-I don't have the money to pay for your kindness, sir" Seb mumbled sadly. "I would pay if I could"

The man pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know..."

Bill2 apparently turned on a lightbulb in his brain because something came to his mind.

"But how about I pay my stay with something else? We can make a deal" He smiled. That caught the man's attention.

"Jack mentioned me you are looking for a babysitter. I had a brother Jack's age and I babysat him all the time! I promise you I am not a dirty beggar-" the man winced. "And I come from a...middle class-ish family and I can assure you I am vaccinated and I am no thief or murderer and I don't have a criminal record"

Well, that was what David assured...

 _'Ha!'_

"A-Also! I know how to cook, clean, sew and knit...um, I also know how to drive! I would just need to get a license...Your-Your son also likes me..." The man's eyes widened at the declaration.

"He said he doesn't like babysitters because they are women and boring...I am a boy and I understand little kids! I can work for you! 24/7! In-In exchange you-you pay me and let me live here" He smiled nervously.

The man thought about it. Seb could see the doubt in his expression.

 _'No one trusts you...'_

He couldn't lose this opportunity. He just couldn't! He hated being alone! And cold! And in the streets looking like a hobo! He needed this job!

"Please..." he added.

"How much are we talking about?" That surprised Sebastian.

"The woman who came before came 3 times a week to clean and everyday to cook dinner. I paid her 720 per month...We could start with that..."

Seb gaped. Food, a roof, water AND he was getting paid that much?!

"Yes! Deal!" He stretched his 6 fingered hand (because unfortunately it was his right hand) and the man nodded with a small smile.

"I am putting a lot of trust on you, and just because you are a good kid, I feel it. You helped my son. I had never worked with a male housekeeper so I expect an excellent job"

Seb resisted the urge to roll his eye. A woman wasn't better at cleaning than a man just because she was a woman. That was bullshit!

"You said you know how to drive, da? I would appreciate if you get your license as soon as possible because I had to take Jack out of his activites until I find someone to take him. When you get it, we will talk about his schedule, but for now, just the house work. Is that ok?"

Seb nodded solemly. "I'll be good sir, I promise"

The russian man smiled. "Good...Now, what is Jack taking so long?! Jack!" He shouted. "Did you brush your teeth?!"

"Um...I will do it now!" A squeak came from upstairs.

Andrei sighed tiredly and Seb chuckled quietly as he picked up the plates. He had been forgetful like Jack too...

Jack came downstairs and ran toward 'Will'. "Will, did my dad adopt you?!" He asked excitedly.

Seb laughed. "No...but I will be your new babysitter, what do you think?"

"YES! WE WILL HAVE SO MUCH FUN!" Jack howled and hugged the teen's legs tightly. "Thank you!"

Andrei chuckled and in Russian told his son to get in the car.

"We will come for lunch. Don't make me think I made a wrong decision, boy" he warned and closed the door.

Seb let out a scream he had been holding. He actually did it!

The house was so big he didn't know where to start. No one told him where was each thing so he spent half an hour exploring the...mansion? No, but it was a really big house.

 _'I can't believe it!_ ' Bill2 screamed. _'How did you end up as a MAID?!'_

"Dude...shut the fuck up" Seb said aloud. "I have been doing this since I was 13 for FREE at home before...This is a major improvement" he said aloud, no one was around to think he was crazy!

He found a radio and smirked. He turned on the radio and rock music erupted in the entire house.

The first thing he did was wash his clothes, because they were still wet. As they were washed in the washing machine, he went to clean Jack's room.

The bed was untouched but it was messy as he expected it to be. Jack really reminded him a lot of him as a kid.

Why hadn't Andrei hit him yet then?

Then to Andrei's. He cleaned it around, made the bed, and cleaned the dust on the shelves and chairs and nightstand. He saw the picture of the man with a woman with short brown hair and ...purple eyes? Nice.

She didn't seem like Jack's mom. Maybe a friend.

He then went to the bathrooms. Everything was so pretty and expensive he feared he would break it in any moment. Knowing how stupid he was...

In the living room he spent a bit more, because everything was messy there. They weren't joking about not cleaning for weeks.

Why didn't they do it themselves? Well, he guessed that when you were rich enough to pay someone to do it, you got used to having someone doing it for you...

When all the places of the house were cleaned and he inspected the kitchen to know where they kept each thing, the washing machine beeped.

Yay! His clothes were cleaned and nice now!

He pulled them out, and dutifully put his new boss' clothes and the kid's clothes that were piling up in the laundry room.

Geesh it wasn't that difficult. Color one side, white on the other, choose how you want the machine machine to wash them and it cleaned them!

Again. Rich people...

He went to the kitchen and wondered what he should do for lunch. What was the easiest? Spaguetti will do.

As he cooked with rock music blasting from the radio, Seb couldn't help but think about what his life has become. He went from tailor to housekeeper. He didn't know if he should feel relieved to be out of the streets or hurt at his destroyed ego.

He decided on both.

He ate lunch in front of the Tv, watching cartoons and when he was done, he boringly ironed the expensive clothes until he heard the front door opening.

"Will?" Jack shouted. "We are back!"

He turned the Tv off and went to meet them awkwardly. He saw the owner of the house examining his house 'subtly' (but wasn't subtly at all), as if expecting to find something missing or out of place.

Nothing. Obviously. He was no thief.

"Dad, what are we going to order? Dad! I'm hungry!" Jack pulled his sleeve.

"Did you make lunch?" The man asked unsure but Seb nodded. "What is it?"

"Spague-"

"YES!" Jack screamed. He dropped his backpack and ran to the kitchen.

They sat down and the short teen served them a plate, biting his lip. He felt like a chef, waiting for the critics to judge his food.

Jack had his mouth dirty with red sauce in seconds, exclaiming how delicious it was and how he wanted to eat this every day and Andrei nodded.

"It's good" he praised the teen and Seb beamed.

"When I dropped Jack to the school, I realized I didn't show you around. I am glad you found everything" the Russian man smiled.

Andrei ate and then went back to work, giving Seb the most important job of all. Taking care of his little son.

Seb and Jack had a lot of fun their first day together. The child showed him his room (which was even bigger than the guest room, by the way) and all his toys, expensive little toys. He decided he liked his 'pirate' outfit and they played that for a while before Seb remembered the kid probably had homework.

The child threw a tantrum because he wanted to continue playing but Seb (breathing in an out like 100 times) managed to make a deal. After homework, they will continue playing.

He helped him in English for a little while and he was surprised how easily distracted Jack got. He stood up from his chair, claimed he wanted water, returned, shifted from side to side on the chair, wanted a snack and whistled.

Why was this so awfully familiar?

"Jack. Come on, write a bit slower, this looks like hieroglyphics" Seb raised an eyebrow.

"But I am doing it!" He shrieked."I understand it!"

Seb was brought back 9 years to the past, when he had been 7.

 _"_ _Sebastian! Write slower" Kari scolded._

 _"But it is fine! I understand it!" He shrieked. His mom tried to grab his notebook but he covered it with his hands._

 _"No, it is not fine!" The woman said. "Your brothers' handwriting is clearer than yours! We will do it again" she teared the page off the notebook and Sebastian sobbed, hitting the table angrily and kicking his chair._

 _His human brain worked too fast for his hand to write it! He had too many ideas and he wanted to finish it NOW! There was ice-cream for dessert and he wanted to eat! He couldn't concentrate on the task alone, he was thinking in so many things at the same time._

 _"Come on, William!" His mom cried exasperately. "You are acting like a baby""_

Seb glanced at the kid. "Hey, Jack...What's the problem, kid?"

The child looked up with puffy eyes. "I don't want to do it again...Dad always makes me re write EVERYTHING!" He whimpered.

"Ok. We won't do it again but we will write a bit slower ok? I understand, when I was your age it was hard for me too" Seb told the child softly.

"Really?" Jack sniffed.

"Yeah...I had so many things going on in my head for me to concentrate on my homework. You are thinking on playing with me, don't you?"

Jack nodded sadly. "I move a lot..." he mumbled. His blue eyes suddenly went wide. "Oh no...I forgot my pill!"

Wait...what?

"Don't tell Dad please, I promise I won't forget tomorrow"

Seb nodded, not understanding anything. Pill? Why did he take pills? And for what?

Jack continued writing, a bit clearer this time and they finished his homework.

He served the kid his dinner and they ate together in front of the Tv, something Jack apparently had never done. His sadness was suddenly forgotten but Seb continued thinking on what the child said.

"Can you make spaguetti forever? It is the best thing in the world!"

"You can't eat that every day" Seb reasoned. Shermie was the same with smashed potatoes and grilled chicken.

"But I will do it again, don't worry. Now, go take a bath!"

Jack groaned but he obeyed, surprising Sebastian.

Shermie and him (when he was his age) went to sleep at 8 or 8:30pm. So he guessed that must be all little kids' bedtime.

"Can you stay until I fall asleep?" Jack asked him from his bed. "The boogeyman will eat me" he said fearfully.

Seb chuckled and sat down next to him. "Sure...We can let that man do that, can we?" He ruffled his fluffy melamin lacking locks of hair.

"Did the tooth fairy come for your lost tooth?" Seb asked the child who was quickly falling asleep.

"Uh huh..." he yawned."I tried to stay awake but I failed"

"Aw, what a shame...You still have many teeth to try with though..." Seb smirked when he saw the boy had fallen asleep and left the room.

He went downstairs and found Mr. Andrei heating up a plate of food. "S-Sir! I-I didn't hear you arrive! I am sorry!" He exclaimed worried.

"Oh don't worry. Were you with Jack?"

Seb nodded and grabbed utensils to give the man. "Uh huh. He is sleeping now" he told him and the man smiled pleased.

"You did a great job today, kid" Andrei smiled as he ate his food. "You cook really well too"

Sebastian glanced at the stairs and back at the man. "Mr. Andrei...May I ask you a question?"

"Sure" The man stuffed more food into his mouth.

"Jack told me he takes pills...He said he forgot to take it today and...not to tell you" Seb pouted.

The dark haired man sighed tiredly.

"Why does Jack take pills?" He asked curiously.

Andrei wiped his mouth with a napkin. "It helps him concentrate. Jack has ADHD"

Seb frowned confused. He had never heard that name before... "AD...what?"

"Atention deficit and hyperactive deficit" the Russian informed. "I took Jack to the doctor when he was six to know why he was such a tiny bullet" he laughed. "And I was told he has this condition. This deficit isn't very well known. When a person has this condition it basically means they are always 'on the go'. Jack has trouble concentrating on one activity, he gets distracted easily and it is really hard for him to pay attention and wait his turn. He is also always squirming like a bug" the man chuckled.

"He talks a lot, walks, moves when he should be still...And so. That's why I please ask you to be patient with-William? Are you alright?"

Seb blinked slowly, his eye wide as a plate. The man described him as a kid...He had been just like Jack! That was why Jack remimded him so much of himself. But-But it was impossible! He couldn't have this-this condition!

"When I was Jack's age...until I was like, 12 or 13, I was like him...It was so hard for me to be still and to just sit down..." Seb sat down on a chair, running a hand through his hair.

"And you were never taken to a doctor?" Andrei asked surprised. Or this poor teen's parents just labeled him as a bad kid?

"N-no...My teachers told my parents I was a spoiled brat and that I was stupid..." Seb mumbled and closed his eyes. "My-My father always hit me when I did something wrong..." saying the word left a bitter taste in his mouth. He wasn't his father...

 _'You are stupid. You were given a damaged brain, a damaged vessel'_

Andrei stayed in shock.

Seb looked at his new boss. "But Jack isn't stupid! I have seen him! I-I can't have the same thing he has...I never understood anything! And everyone got angry at me because I didn't pay attention" Seb angrily wiped his eye. "My-My brain is just damaged...That is why I am dumb..."

The man looked at the boy sadly. How much damage this boy's environment had caused him? Taking his ADHD for stupidity, clumsiness and bad behavior. His self-esteem must be so low...He would hate if someone treated his son like that...

"William...Don't think so low of yourself, you aren't dumb, and if you do have this condition, it is not your fault..." he put a hand on his shoulder and Seb flinched.

The man kept his small smile. "Will, you aren't stupid. You don't think Jackson is stupid, do you?"

Seb shook his head sniffling. "No..."

"Then if you just said you were exactly like him...Why do you call yourself these awful things?!"

Seb looked down, shrugging. He didn't know. He had always being called awful things...Doing it himself didn't make much of a difference...

"Your brain isn't damaged, boy! You aren't damaged! Your brain just works differently and I am so sorry your parents and teachers didn't give you the help and attention you needed" the Russian man patted his back.

Seb sniffed. "Thank you, sir..." He didn't quite believe it yet, but hearing it from someone felt...really nice.

"Now. Go to sleep, boy..." the man handed him his empty plate and smiled. "Good night, William"

Seb nodded, taking the plate to the sink. "Spokoynoy nochi, ser (спокойной ночи сэр)" He grinned at the shocked look the man gave him.

* * *

 **Poor Seb, lost his father figure ¨*evil laughter***

 **He never knew he had this and no one did, that was why they called him that...It is sad bc kids who has this condition are called these things and confused for spoiled kids. My brother took pills to him concentrate as a kid bc less hyperactivity he could focuse more and he always forgot to take them in school xD Now he is a teen and doesnt need them anymore.**

 **As always, I uploaded a drawing on deviantart check it out! Review, follow favorite and seeya next chapter which will probably take a bit longer bc i start college next week (scareddddd) but I will continue this story even if this cost me my life!**


	13. Chapter 13-Abort mission Adulthood sucks

**Hey guys! I am sorry for taking this long! I hope you appreciate this shitty chapter because i wrote it in the bus! Many times standing up and almost falling xD I had half the chapter written for like a month i think and i just finished T-T College is a trap! dont go**

* * *

Getting his driver license wasn't as hard as he expected it to be. He was actually kinda glad he accepted Stanley' s offer to teach him and...the-person-whose-name-must never -be -said how to drive.

He didn't damage his car so he thought that was a good thing!

He took the written test in the time assigned. He was so tempted to write the yellow light meant push the gas and run before it turns to red but decided against it.

He came back to take his examination the next day. Due to the fact he was wearing an eyepatch, they took an exhausting eye examination on him. They wanted to know just how inpaired his depth perception was.

The doctor taking the examination was amazed at how he didn't have problems at all. Well, duh, this dumb body was made by the Axolotl for THE Bill Cipher so it had to be kind of magical..

The only problem was having to turn his head a little more to see.

No one was perfect.

He passed his exam, the man who evaluated him was apparently kind of drunk or wasted... Seb thanked the sky because he was so friendly! He helped him get his license with no problem and leave the place faster than usual. He even had a decent photo!

The following weeks working for Mr. Andrei turned harder as time passed. He was expected to do everything and now he had the added obligation of taking the child everywhere?

Jack had to go to school at 8am but Mr. Andrei had to be leaving at 7. That meant he had to wake up at 6:15am to make breakfast for his boss and the child.

Mr. Andrei left as soon as he finished his breakfast, he barely saw Jackson now that he had someone else to take care of him, and returned home so late the small child was already sleeping.

Seb regretted thinking this life was perfect. He didn't have much but he had had his mom with him; meanwhile, Jack had everything but he barely saw his only parent...

They left at 7:20am after making sure Jackie wasn't forgetting something, aka his lunchbox.

It was a 30 minute drive to his big fancy school (His...other triplet would have killed for a school like this) then he had to come back and clean the house AND make lunch before going to pick the kid back at 2pm.

For an 8 year old, Jack had his time really occupied.

The first time his new boss gave him the child's timetable, his eye almost popped out of its socket.

Mondays and Wednesdays from 3 to 4 he had particular guitar classes, he played them really good, he had heard him during class. On Tuesdays and Thursdays he had an attention-concentration course and then, everyday, he had ice-skating lessons.

Then Jack was supposed to have dinner, take a shower and sleep by 8:30pm. Then on Fridays he had a German and Spanish teacher come to teach him.

Pfft! Those guys were terrible teaching, their pronunciation wasn't even that good! He should just make another deal with Mr. Andrei to teach Jack for a higher salary.

When did the child have time to play?

It was hard at first, but he ended up getting used to the routine. When he picked up Jack from school he couldn't help but wonder about his own school. He had missed more months than those he attended this year. Did Stan tell everyone what happened? The other one surely did... Everyone must think he was a selfish monster...Was anyone asking where he was? Did someone actually miss him? Notice his absence?

He hoped Wanda didn't think so bad of him...They had been friends since the school dance...

Seb shook his head a bit to get rid of those thoughts.

He thought on other things, for example in how Mr. Andrei introduced him as his butler to the people who came over, and his guests chuckled because of how young he looked.

He didn't mind though. He preferred it more than been called maid...It was weird.

On December 21st, when kids in Jack's school were enjoying a nice winter break, Jack turned 9.

He invited 3 little and loud kids to the house and he was instructed to take them where they wanted. Mr. Andrei said he had a business meeting but he would try to be at the end of the day in a restaurant for dinner and to sing little Jack a happy birthday.

Well...at least he didn't have to cook or clean today...

One of the children had brown hair with green eyes. He was wearing a dark green long sleeved shirt, a dark brown jacket, a white scarf, black jeans and brown winter boots.

Seb noticed he had a prosthetic leg and he thought it was awesome. He was also missing a part of his body. (kinda... Did his blind eye count?)

Then it was a chubby redhead with curly hair and light blue eyes. She wore a green bluish sweater, jeans, sneakers and a jacket. She came screaming and roughly tackled the white haired kid into a hug.

What was with red heads these days? He had seen them more in these months than in his entire life.

The last one was a blond petite girl with big green eyes. She kept her hair in a braid and had a flower hairband. She was wearing a pink cute dress, a warm jacket, white leggings and black shoes. She was super gentle compared to the other crazy redhead but both little girls were super cute.

They came to play and they brought nice (expensive) rich kid toys. Jack was more excited to play in the snow and have snowball fights with them though.

Sebastian opened the door for the small kids and the brunet asked confused who he was.

"He is Will" Jack proudly presented him. "He is my big brother" he said innocently.

Seb appreciated the gesture a lot. He liked how Jack looked up at him as if he was interesting or something important and he liked him for being such a kind and sweet child, but he wasn't his brother.

He only had one little brother and he had forced him to see him leave him, even as he cried.

"I'm actually his babysitter" he said and grabbed their coats to hang them.

"You have a BOY babysitter?" The brunet kid asked surprised. "All nannies are girls"

"Yeah!" The redhead exclaimed. "And boring"

"Will isn't, though" Jack said as if the teen wasn't there or couldn't defend himself. "He plays with me and makes delicious food and he is awesome!" The three children giggled and followed Jack upstairs to play in his room.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Don't mess with your room! I already cleaned it!" He called.

-.-

"Jack! Get down from there in this instant!"

He spent all day running behind the little critters, wanting to give up and let them do whatever they wanted.

He took them to the park, where Hunter had climbed a tree and then he couldn't get down so he had to save him. Jack had wanted to go to the frozen lake and when he said no he accused him of being a meanie.

Sure, he was an asshole for keeping him from falling in the damn frozen water.

Melinda had punched a kid for telling her girls were weak and Rose almost got freaking kidnapped by a creepy old woman!

Jack told him eventually they were hungry and they wanted McDonalds. He shrugged, he wasn't the one paying for fuel or food, and took them there.

They excitedly ate their 'Happy Meal' and then ordered dessert and went to play in the games as Seb watched them nerviously.

Please don't get hurt, please don't get hurt.

A wail came from the games and Seb sighed. That was one of his charges...

 _'And they got hurt!'_

After the little incovenience, (Hunter lost a baby tooth) babysitter Seb took the little kids to the Mall.

Jack had been talking about a huge structure installed inside the mall designed for kids to climb and slide and walk over ropes and woods using safety harnesses.

They paid 20 freaking dollars to jump and feel like monkeys in the jungle, swinging from ropes and climbing ladders.

Sebastian laughed as he took a picture of the Big Four, as they called each other,they looked so cute in those helmets!

He went to sit down and watched them from the second floor of the mall, (the climbing circuit was in all the three floors). He sighed.

 _'What's wrong, kid?'_

"Go fuck yourself..." he mumbled under his breath, low enough for no one to hear.

 _'Wow. Rude'_ Seb knew the demon was eye pouting.

"Besides, you already know the answer..." Seb sighed and looked at Jack helping Rose chivarly to cross the rope bridge.

 _Bill laughed. 'Haha. Yeah, yeah I do. You feel miserable, like always'_

"Then why the hell are you bothering me?!" The teen rose his voice and a couple walking by stared at him confused.

 _'Because what you are wishing for is hilarious! It is so funny how dumb you are!'_ Bill squeaked. _'Thinking of your dumb brothers as if they will welcome you back with open arms! Haha! They hate you, kid. Face the facts. You will never return!'_

Seb sighed and drew his knees close to his chest. Bill was right. It was stupid of thinking of his family right now. Neither Mom or the Stans wanted him there. They probably told his little brother that he was a selfish monster and he must hate him too...

His happy mood disappeared instantly and by the time he had to take the kids back home, his hands and fingers would have new scars.

One by one, Jackie said bye to his friends. Rose's parents were German inmigrants and hugged their daughter with a big smile, taking her to their car. Hunter' dad was a huge Norwegian descendant man with a red beard and picked up his incredibly thin and tiny kid with him, crushing him in a hug. Melinda's mom grabbed her hand with care and softness, kissing her forehead and her loud Scottish dad swung her around.

Jack kissed both her cheeks (something Seb considered extremely adorable) and waved. "Bye Melinda! Say hi to the triplets for me!"

Seb suddenly felt a heavy lump in his throat. "Tri-plets?"

She had baby brothers...Triplets...

"Yeah" Jack said as he closed the door. "They are tiny babies. I love babies! And they are as curly as her!"

Seb nodded and gulped. Damn, that helped his mood a lot...

"Ok, birthday boy. It's to go to sleep"

Jack shook his head and jumped to the couch. "No. Dad hasn't wished me a happy birthday. I'll wait for him"

Mr. Andrei hadn't indeed. Jack had been asleep when his dad left for work and he hadn't seen him in his entire birthday. Sebastian knew the black haired man cared for his kid, so why he couldn't take a day off to be with his son?

He let the child wait for his dad, cuddled up on the couch as he hugged his dolphin. And it hurt him to see him grow more impatient as time passed.

"Will, call him!"

"He's not picking up, kid"

"Try again...Call Anna! That's his assistant!"

"...Sorry kid, she said he can't pick up the phone now"

It was there when Jack's heart broke and he started crying, clutching to his shirt as his lifeline. Seb realized how wrong he was thinking this family was perfect. Jack had spent all day spending money on games and food, something his triplets and him had always wished for, but the child only wanted his father with him. No money in the world will give him that.

"Come on, kiddo. Don't cry..." Seb pleaded, stroking his back.

"Why doesn't he like me...? He doesn't love him, I had always been alone..."

Seb felt his eye welling up with tears as well.

 _'Uurgghhh weeaakk!_ '

Jack fell asleep on his arms and he carried him to his bedroom like a baby. He changed him into his Pj's and laid him down in his bed.

He waited for his boss two hours more, getting angrier as time went by and pacing back and forth. This was going to be weird and he might get in trouble but he couldn't stand that kind of shitty parenting! Jack wasn't a monster or a demon! He wasn't stupid or useless! He didn't deserve it!

The dark haired man quietly opened the front door and blinked confused when he saw the teen staring at him with fire in his single eye.

"Is there a problem, William?" He asked tiredly. "I had a long day"

"Um...Yeah! There IS a problem! Today was Jack, your SON's birthday!?"

"I am aware, Will" Andrei said calmly.

"You-URGH!" Sebastian groaned loudly, pulling at his curly locks.

"You are Aware?! And you didn't take a little bit of your fucking time to wish him an insignificant happy birthday or-or something?!"

"Will, I had to get to work early" The man explained to the small teen. "And I told you to take him wherever he wanted" He narrowed his eyes.

Seb laughed humourlessly. "Oh-so-so that solves the fact Jack didn't even see you all day?!" He felt annoying tears in his eye and his tried to blink quickly to get rid of them. He hated how sensible this meat-sack was! He hated been an angry crier.

"That's stupid! And you are stupid!" The teen said bluntly in Russian.

The man gasped slightly. "Do I have to remind you I am your boss, child?!" He hissed in Russian but Sebastian didn't even notice the change of language.

"I bet that was what you did with all the other babysitters! You dumped Jack with them to be their problem and not yours! That was why you were so eager to literally grabbed a homeless kid to babysit your child!" Seb's tears fell from his right cheek.

"Why don't you love your child more?!" He shouted. The teen was trying to breathe normally again but he couldn't with the sobs escaping his throat.

"You brought your own son to tears! He was devastated you weren't in his birthday! He doesn't care about your money! He is a baby! He doesn't even understand about it! All he wanted was to be with-with his stupid dad and-and his stupid friends! And that was the only thing he-he asked about all day! WHEN will stupid DADDY come?!"

At some point the teen had started walking toward the adult and was cornering him against the wall. The man's blue eyes were wide with fear and shock.

He poked his chest with one finger.

"Jack is a beautiful kid and he is so intelligent and-and he knows how to do so many things like- like play like 3 instruments and-and you have never told him you are proud of him!"

"You-You know what you are?! You are a shitty dad! With your shitty money!" Sebastian was crying. He didn't understand! Jack wasn't a disgusting weirdo! He wasn't a creep! He wasn't a fucking monster! He didn't have the RIGHT to IGNORE him like Filbrick did!

"My own father was SO repulsed of me my whole life he ALWAYS treated me like shit!..." Seb wiped his tears. "It is not fair...At least I still had someone else to care of me...Unlike Jack"

Without another word, Seb sniffled and left to his room, knowing full well he had to start packing...

-.-

The next morning, with his bag on his shoulder and warm clothes, he walked toward the door.

"Seb? Where are you going?" A squeaky voice asked him.

Seb turned around and saw Jack looking at him curiously. He knelt in front of him before putting a six fingered hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, kiddo...I-I am sorry, but I can't...Your father has-"

"Dad is making me pancakes!" Jack exclaimed happily. "He apologized for not being in my birthday"

Seb smiled slightly. At least it helped Jack...

"Do you wanna come eat too?" Jack offered innocently.

Seb ignored his hungry stomach and replied. "Jack, listen. I-"

Mr. Andrei appeared in the living room, wearing his glasses and a funny apron.

"Ah! There you are, Will! Come, come! I can't find any pans! Where did you put them?"

Seb was taken aback by the casual comment. No anger, no glare...He was acting as if nothing had happened. If he had addressed Filbrick the way he did, he would have surely received the spanking of his life and a week locked up in some small place...

"In-In the lower drawers, sir..." Seb mumbled, not putting his bag on the floor just yet.

"Come help me with this, I'm disaster in kitchen!" Andrei joked and motioned the teen to follow him.

Seb followed the man to the kitchen and awkwardly stood a good 2 meters away from him.

"Sir, I don't understand. I thought you would fire me" Seb said straight to the point.

The man turned around and just then noticed the boy carrying his bag. "Oh! You thought-" He chuckled and Seb frowned even more confused. "I thought you would wash your clothes" he laughed embarassed. "Come, come closer, I don't bite, Will"

 _'But we do!'_

Seb left his bag on the floor and walked toward the man.

"You think I would fire you, dah? Because of yesterday?" Andrei waited for the boy to nod before continuing. "Why would I fire you for telling truth?"

Seb's uncovered eye widened in surprise.

"I have to admit I thought of doing so..." He confessed. "But you made me think of how I am taking my relationship with my son. I don't want to be a bad parent...I thought I could just...replace my presence by giving Jackson everything, but you were right. I need to spend more time with him" The man was walking around the kitchen while pulling out the stuff he needed for breakfast.

"And I thank you for telling me this, kid. I am really grateful...Now, help me with breakfast"

Seb smiled and with a relief giggle, started helping his clueless boss.

The blue eyed man was so determined to spend time with his only son, he told them that day that they were going to travel to Russia for Christmas.

Seb was invited to go and he was super excited to visit another country. At first, he couldn't understand how they would have everything done in 3 days! But apparently, Andrei and Jack were from the Russian Orthodox Church and they celebrated Christmas in January 7th.

Huh. The more you knew.

Mr. Andrei prepared everything for the trip. Seb had to tell the man (because he was still lying about his age, after all) that he had a problem with the police and he called a contact to help him get his passport in a... not so formal way.

He really liked Mr. Andrei.

After the flight was booked, they were ready to leave the 28th.

Seb stared at everything in the airport in awe, holding the hyperactive kid's hand as Mr. Andrei showed their passports.

Jack was trying to escape his hold but he had the experience of dealing with Sherman so he won't be escaping any time soon.

They left their luggage in the check-in zone and Seb noticed they didn't ask for his ID! Not that he had one but it was still shocking.

"Mr. Andrei? Will they check our bags?" Seb blushed. He didn't want people revising his stuff.

The Russian hummed and shrugged. "They do sometimes. I doubt it"

He saw a group of people walking with japanese sables and frowned.

"Aren't they dangerous for a plane?"

Andrei looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Nyet. Why would they be? Security check only those who are suspicious"

"Dad! I'm thristy" Jack demanded and he was bought a bottle of soda.

When Jack had his soda, they went to security checks. No one made a fuzz about the kid's bottle and they passed through the metal detector.

After that, they showed their boarding passes and passports and were allowed to go wait for their flight.

As time passed, Seb grew more nervous. It was just one human contraption more! Like a car or a bus!

 _'Umm yeah and if it falls everyone dies! Isn't that awesome?!' Bill squealed with no trace of irony in his echo-y voice._

Seb frowned, barely registering Jack telling him about something called Samayin or Gaku?

 _If I die, you die with me_.

 _'Don't worry your little human head about it, kid. You won't'_

 _How do you know?_

 _'The Axolotl won't let you'_

They boarded the plane and the sound of the engines made the teen incredibly nervous. Stupid Bill filling him with negative emotions...again!

Jack had brought a backpack full of his toys, colors and books to read. After all, it was an eleven hour flight from New York to Moscow.

They were flying in first class and the seats were huge and really comfortable. Jack seated next to Seb and Andrei was sitting behind them.

Jack slept the first few hours but then decided to annoy his nanny. He didn't let him sleep, threw himself over him, shot him with nerfs and annoyed other passengers.

All of this while his father slept like a rock.

He wished there was a television on the plane to keep Jack still for a moment! It worked for him when he was his age...

The landing was a bit rough and Seb digged his nails into the seat's arms. Jack started patting his shoulder comfortably.

"There,there"

The first thing Seb felt after getting out of the plane was the freezing cold air, even inside the airport, hitting his cheeks.

He snuggled closer into his jacket, shivering. Oh damn it! Russia's winter was so much worse than he was used to!

Father and son walked as if they couldn't feel the minus something temperature while Seb trailed behind them like a cold and lost puppy. Russians had thick skin for the cold!

They got their luggage and waited for the person who was picking them up. Jack fell asleep (finally) and while Seb carried him, they saw a man waving at them eagerly.

"Brother!" Both exclaimed at the same time in Russian and ran to meet each other.

The two Russian hugged each other eagerly, laughing and patting their backs.

"It's been a while! You are more American now than you are Russian!" His brother joked.

Andrei laughed good heartedly and went to pick their luggage.

"Hey...Is that Jack?" His brother gasped. "He is so big! And...who is that? You adopted a kid?"

Seb pouted and adjusted Jack in his hold. He was getting heavy...

"Nyet. "Will, my brother Luka. He is our babysitter"

"A boy?" Luka asked surprised. "Didn't know American boys had such feminine jobs " The man laughed obnoxiously, even when he didn't mean to sound rude.

Seb rolled his eyes. "A pleasure to meet you too, sir" he gave him a forced smile.

"Oh wow! And he knows Russian!"

Seb sighed. This was going to be a loong holiday.

"Granny Elena!" Jack threw himself over his grandma, who chuckled as she held her grandson.

"Oh my little snezhinka! You are so big now!" She kissed his forehead. Jack only liked when his granny called him snowflake. Everyone else did it to be mean.

His grandpa chuckled. "No welcome for me?!"

"Grandpa Grigori!" Jack attacked him in a hug too.

Seb stood next to his boss, relishing the warmth of the small house. "Since when haven't you come to your country, Mr. Andrei?" Seb asked in English.

"Two years. I left Russia when I was a young lad, maybe two years older than you" He replied in English and his brother suddenly appeared.

"No English in this house, Andrei! This is Russia, you speak Russian" He scolded mockingly.

Both employee and employer rolled their eyes.

"How are things going, Luka? Where are your kids?"

"At home" the younger man said. "I'll bring them tomorrow so Jack can play with them"

"And the country?"

Disolving like sugar on tea" Luka rolled his eyes. "Heard of Gorbachov? After his plans, he was elected president of the Soviet Union"

"What a stupidity!" Jack's grandfather exclaimed and Seb snorted.

"Father! Jack is present!"

"Bah! He needs to learn! It won't last! Everything is going to fall apart!"

 _'Yes it will! Next year actually'_ Bill predicted or more like saw the memory of themselves watching the chaos and revolutions.

Yes it will" Seb said without thinking and regretted when everyone turned to look at him.

"Why did you bring this scrawny American again?" The older man raised an eyebrow.

"He is my babysitter" Jack yawned and Seb picked him up. "I'm tiwed" the child said sleepily.

The only woman motioned them to the rooms they would be occupying. Seb had a room for himself, and Andrei and Jack together.

"Thank you, ma'am" Seb smiled at her and the old woman just nodded.

Geesh. He didn't start the Cold War...

In this life at least...

Andrei took both boys sightseeing in the city in the next few days. They went to see Red Square, which was considered the center of the city. Seb was shivering madly but still smiled at the beautiful buildings surrounding him, like the Kremlin and Saint Basil's Cathedral.

They went to eat typical food in the best restaurants and while Jack made fuzz for the veggies, Seb savored the delicious dishes.

He couldn't stop smiling. Father and son were having the best time ever together. Andrei carried Jack over his shoulders, they played in the snow, they went ice-skating on the rink, and they even meet a famous ice-skater there! And it warmed his heart to see Jack so happy with his dad.

And Seb did that! He made this possible! Maybe-Maybe he wasn't as bad as everyone thought...

New Year was celebrated with fireworks. The dark sky was illuminated by colorful lights all night and the Novikov's toasted to have a good year, with music and drinking vodka like water.

Not everything was fun, though. Seb was feeling alone. Andrei's family didn't give him the cold shoulder anymore but he didn't have anyone to be, except for Jack when he wasn't with his cousins.

He was also starting to have nightmares once again. He woke up screaming at night, with sweat covering his forehead and tears streaming down his brown eye. He dreamt of his brothers getting killed, of his Ma hitting him, the worst yet was the one were that sick weirdo wanted to hurt him...and his family watched and laughed as he cried for help...

He missed his brothers...He missed them so much despite how they separated...And he missed his mommy...He hadn't realized just how much he was missing them until January 7th arrived.

The family went to Church that day, and Seb was dragged along with them. The Savior of the world, who would bring peace and happiness to humankind...

Seb knew it wasn't true...It couldn't be, because humans were mean and evil and did horrible things. If he cared, 'demons' and the 'Devil' would cease to exist...

They had a feast after that. Andrei had more siblings and they came from other parts of the country to spent time with their family. Seb couldn't admit the food wasn't great; there wasn't turkey like in the US, but there was pork, chicken, fish, pirozhki and as dessert a type of pancake called blini. He also tried sbiten, a traditional Russian winter beverage, and many other things he couldn't remember the names for

Needless to say, Seb ate a little bit of everything and his stomach was already exploding. He washed the dishes after that, trying to keep his mind occupied as the Russian family shared presents.

He excused himself and went to his room, and it was there when he started sobbing like a little child. This was the first Christmas he spent away from home. They always, always! did something for Christmas. If it was Mom's turn with the holidays, it was the Italian way. They armed the Christmas cribs, then they went to Church. After that it was music, hot chocolate, pannetone, and waiting till midnight of the 25th to open the presents.

If not, it was a small thing at home, Ma made them pray and then they watched a Christmas movie with hot chocolate and Christmas tree's shaped cookies.

He never minded religion if it meant being with his mom and siblings...Now, he just felt empty and alone...

Andrei found him like that when he went to give him an envelope with a bonus for Christmas, crying in fetal position in his room.

The poor man had been confused as to why he was crying. He asked him if someone of his family had insulted him, but when Seb confessed, the man enveloped him in a hug, fatherly instincts kicking in at seen the teen sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh, William...I didn't know you were feeling that way..." The man said guiltily. The teen had always looked so happy and easy-going. He never mentioned his family, but Andrei knew he had been kicked out...He had never tried to know how his babysitter, who had been so helpful and a blessing for his busy and disorganized life, was feeling, never asked him how he was doing...

Seb blushed and escaped from the hug, feeling stupid for having let Mr. Andrei see him cry like a little baby "I-I am sorry for bothering you with this..."

Andrei patted his shoulder, trying to give the boy the comfort he needed and using all of his will power not to tell him 'men don't cry' because William wasn't exactly the epitome of manliness. "Nyet, boy. Don't think about it. First thing we will do back in the US will be calling your mother, da?"

-.-

Some days later, back in the US, and after the jet lag was over, he found himself holding the house's phone in his five fingered hand. Mr. Andrei wouldn't let him do anything unless he called his house first...But, he was totally NOT ready for this.

What if Ma shouted at him? What if Ma was so disappointed and disgusted that she tells him to never call again!? What if Stan or Ford picked up!?

"For God's sake, William. Do it already" Mr. Andrei said and Seb dialed the phone before he could back up like the chicken he was.

He glanced at his boss and he raised his thumbs. Seb could hear his heart hammering against his chest, wanting to come out of his mouth. And then, he heard it.

"Hello? It will be 99 cents an hour" His mom said lazily and Seb couldn't help but smile a little bit at the sound of her voice...He hadn't heard it in so long...

 _Hi, Ma, I miss you, I love you, I am fine_.

"Hello?! Is someone there?"

Seb forgot Andrei was watching him and made a sound on the phone, followed by a sob.

"He-Hello?...Sebastian?"

SHIT, SHIT SHIT!

His eye welled up with tears and another sob escaped his mouth. "Uh-uh"

"Sebas? Baby, is that you? Please, speak to me..."

"William...Will, are you ok?"

 _'Weak, stupid, you don't deserve to talk to her, stupid, chicken'_

"Sebastian, I know it's you, please. Talk to me...I love you, baby. Please, I miss you so much, I love you, where are you?! Sebastian!" She sounded desperate.

It was getting hard to breathe. The teen hung up the phone as he shook his head. He-He couldn't...He was weak...

Another sob escaped his mouth and barely felt Andrei patting his back. "It's ok...You can always try later, child. Don't worry"

Seb tried three more times in the following months...And he always ended up hanging up...

-.-

Summer vacations had just started and that meant two things:

One: He had to watch and take Jack to even more places.

Second: His brothers had had their high school graduation just a few days ago...

He had spent the days thinking about it. He could imagine them, formally dressed up under their red and white gowns. Stanley had obviously received that glass trophee which said Best Athlete of Ocean Township and a diploma, and Stanford, obviously valedictorian, giving the graduation speech in front of everyone, hiding his hands behind his back, but proud of his Best Student diploma and glass trophee award.

Seb was so distracted that the chicken he was cooking almost got burnt. He sniffed and wiped his tears. He turned off the gas and covered his face, sobbing quietly.

It wasn't supposed to be like this...He was supposed to be there! He was supposed to be wearing that horrible red gown with a medal around his neck and holding his diploma and throwing his hat after officially graduating.

He was supposed to be joking around with his triplets, annoying Carla, who would be wearing a white gown and lots of makeup, and taking lots of photos. Maybe-Maybe Wanda would be there too, congratulating him...He was supposed to be comforting Ma, because she would be crying about her baby boys, he was supposed to be giving Filbrick a smug smile and celebrating with Shermie...

 _'Aaww, don't cry, Sebis!'_ Bill2 cooed _. 'You aren't the only one suffering about it. Just imagine how HORRIBLE you made your brothers feel in their graduation! Imagine the bad time you made pass. Fez would be SO SAD his little brother wasn't graduating and Sixer would be SO ANGRY with you that they probably didn't even enjoy their ceremony! So don't feel bad!' Bill laughed._

Seb responded digging his nails into his wrists, using every ounce of power not to grab the dirty knife in front of him.

"Will, are you excited for you birthday?" He was tucking Jack in bed when the child came up with this question.

He sighed. June 15th. Tomorrow he was turning 18...not 19 like the Novikovs thought...He was excited to be legally an adult, but he was supposed to be passing it with his brothers and Mom...not in another state far away from home...

 _'You shouldn't be so excited'_ Bill sneered. _'Just wait until 6:34am tomorrow...'_

"We will give you a cake tomorrow" The child yawned.

Seb smiled slightly "Thanks, kiddo. Good night" Seb ruffled his hair went to his own room. He laid down on bed, facing the ceiling.

What was Bill talking about? He had been talking about his 18th birthday since...he was reborn practically...

He wasn't going to dwell on something Bill said. He was stupid. Fatigue took over and after yaning loudly, the teen closed his eyes...

Just to be woke up by the most horrible pain in existence early in the morning.

Seb's screams got caught in his throat, as his breathing swallowed and he tried to breathe.

 _AAAHHHHH ! AAAAHHH! STOP! STOPPP! IT BUURNS!_

 _'Happy birthday, Sebis! This is the Axolotl's present!' Bill said cheerfully. "Look! Look at your back!'_

Seb started sobbing in pain, sweat covering his forehead. Why was it hurting so much!?

"Make it stop!" He pleaded. He painfully stood up and walked to his bathroom, tripping and having to use the walls as support.

Bill2 laughed maniacally at the pain Sebastian was experiencing. _'Look at your back! Look at your back!_ ' He chanted.

He took off his shirt because GOD DAMMIT IT WAS TOO PAINFUL! and looked at his back with a horrified gasp.

His zodiac was totally completed. It looked as if someone had used a branding iron to put it there, and carved it after it, because it was throbbing red and...And bleeding...

Seb was crying desperately with his 11 fingers over his mouth and shaking his head as the pain made him dizzy. He couldn't bear the pain anymore and passed out in the bathroom.

 _Seb willed himself to his Mindscape and angrily searched for his demon self. The nice blue and purple space had changed to red and black._

 _He found him in a tea party with a five year old him and his cousin Fio._

 _"Hi older me" Mini him waved._

 _"You. Out!" Seb snarled and chains wrapped up around Bill2's wrists._

 _"Awww. Not fair! They were going to tell me some nice gossip from Aunt Matildeeee!" Bill2 whined as he was dragged away by the now 18yr old boy._

 _"What have you done?!" He accused the demon in his head, letting him go._

 _'Me?!' Bill exclaimed dramatically. "Do what?!"_

 _Seb's eye turned red and his hands were engulfed by blue fire. "WHY WAS I HURTING?!"_

 _"I don't get it" Bill asked innocently._

 _Seb ripped off his shirt angrily and ignored the triangle's yell to have more modesty and turned around. "My back, you fucking piece of shit! My fucking back was hurting as if I was been burned alive! What have you done!?"_

 _The triangle examined his human counterpart's back with his single eye and then it widened. "Ooohhh! Yeah I remember now!" He laughed gleefully, loving to mess with Sebastian._

 _"Your punishment was completed" Bill said cheerfully._

 _Seb's anger turned into confusion. "My...My punishment..?"_

 _"Of course!" Bill laughed. "Remember the deal with Axolotl?! Aahh of course you don't! You care more about 'family' and 'morals' now" Bill made quotes with his black hands._

 _He summoned the door, an old door with a blurry memory, but not forgotten. "You made that old lizard angry. You really thought you would get away with it?!"_

 _Seb flinched and looked down. Bill had been...really unprofessional in that deal..._

 _"He turned you into a human! Yes! But not to have FUN!" Bill spat, this time angry at the meat sack. "It was to torture you! To make you pay about our 'crimes' So stupid!"_

 _Seb shook his head. But he had been a good human! He-He had tried to be! Why was he punishing him even more?!_

 _He sniffed and Bill2 sighed. He flew toward him and hugged him by the shoulders. "Aaw, don't spill those fluids here, please...Come on! It will just hurt **a lot** for some periods of time!"_

 _"How-How is that supposed to help me?!" Seb cried angrily. "Will it get worse?"_

 _"Of course it will, don't be stupid" Bill shrugged. "But hey! I have had a plan since you were a tiny meat sack!" He sat the legally adult on a blue chair and proyected some his body_

 _"I can make the pain go away!" The demon grinned with his eye. He proyected the figure of a human body with two figures inside the head: A Seb's face and a triangle bill behind it. "You just have to give me the control of your body!"_

 _"If you give up your conscious to me!"_ Seb's face closed his eyes and smiled. Bill's figure moved in front with his eye blue _. "You just need to separate your mind from your body enough for me to take control! You will be unconscious so you won't have to feel the hilarious pain!"_

 _Seb had a horrified expression as Bill turned himself normal. "Just think of it! State of bliss! No pain or fear! You can relive your so happy memories with your little family all over again while I control our body!"_

 _"O-Our?!"_

 _"Of course! We are two faces of the came coin, Seb! Our body is as yours as it is mine! You just so happen to be in control right now!" Bill smiled._

 _Bill2 turned into his human self and hugged the teen with an evil smiled. "So...?"_

 _Seb glared at Bill's yellow eye. "No"_

 _"Great! So-Wait what?!"_

 _"I won't let you be in control of my body! Who knows what you will do!"_

 _The man growled, showing crooked and pointy teeth "Don't be an idiot, Sebastian. That pain will just continue growing! It will be so unbearable it will drive you insane!" Bill sounded desperate and Seb grinned at that._

 _"Then so be it...I won't give you my body"_

 _Bill returned to his triangle form and sigh. "Well...I won't force you...I know that you will accept my offer sooner than you expect... and I'll be waiting happy to make a **DEAL**!" He turned red and his voice turned deep._

Seb screamed and opened his eyes, gasping for air. The pain was gone...for now...

He finished taking his clothes off and took a quick shower to calm his nerves. He glanced at his feet and saw blood mixing with the water. At first he thought he was halucinating it, but when he touched his back his hand came out bloody...

Well, great.

He got out of the shower and dried himself, careful with his back. The blood was cleaned off and now it just looked like a red ugly scar.

Just when he put on his shirt, the pain came back, and the teen bit his fist to stop himself from screaming out loud. He stayed like that for 15 seconds, an invisible hot knife carving his back as he drew blood from his six fingered hand.

 _'The pain will last little for now...As time pass and as you continue rejecting my generous offer,it will last longer..._ ' Bill warned. _'I recommend you to accept it now'_

"Suck...my...dick..." Seb whispered when he recovered.

 _'Ew'_

He went to the kitchen and made breakfast quickly, only interrupted once with the pain.

 _Breathe. In and out. Deep. Breathe and soon it will stop..._

"WILL! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He heard a voice shouting from behind him, and before he knew it, Jack was throwing himself over his back, like he always did.

This time though, instead of hearing his babysitter laugh, he was answered with a wail of pain and a scream. Ok. No touching the zodiac. Got it.

Jack backed up scared. "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you!? I am sorry!" He whimpered.

Seb sighed and forced a smile on his face. "N-No...I am just a bit sore, it's all. But-but no more piggy rides, ok?"

Jack narrowed his blue eyes at the birthday boy. He was acting weird...Weirder than usual. He nodded though.

Andrei had also congratulated him for his birthday and patted his back, making Seb flinch and bit his tongue. He gave him money and Seb, despite the pain he was in, thanked him profusely.

Seb decided he hated being an adult.

-.—

Summer finished incredibly fast and Jack started school once again. Seb discovered he could actually dull the pain a bit with human medication, so there wasn't a day you saw him without painkillers in his pocket, taking two every six hours.

His boss and son started to worry about him, seeing him with bags under his eyes and always complaining about pain in his back.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the doctor, Will?" Andrei had said once. "Maybe you have more than sore muscles"

He had more than that, he knew that, but the doctors wouldn't help him. They couldn't take off his yellow eye as a baby for a reason, his pain would be the same. There was no human explanation for it.

Besides, after the first months having this pain, he had learnt breathing patterns to help him relax and think of something else while it hurt. He couldn't imagine it doing it forever, especially when Bill told him it would just get worse, but he wasn't going to give up just yet, he wouldn't give Bill2 his body...

He would killed himself first...

-.-

"Will, I am scared..."

It was Jack's turn. The ice rink was full of parents and family, watching expectantly at their kids and taking many photos. Andrei had left work early to see his kid (Seb may or may not have threatened him) and was with the rest of the crowd. Seb was allowed to be with Jack because the child's teacher liked him. Jack was trembling with fear, clinging to his babysitter for dear life.

"Jack, you worked so hard for this!" Seb knelt in front of the child. "You can't give up now"

"But what if I fall? What if I get confused and ruin it all?! Everyone would laugh at me..." The child wiped his tears. "Daddy would hate me and because of that he will leave, and I will spend all my life alone!" Jack sobbed.

"Five minutes!" A woman informed Sebastian and the teen glared at the woman. Couldn't she see what was going on?!

"Wow, wow, Jack. Stop right there" Seb frowned. Why did he think his dad would abandon him? Andrei had been spending more time with him in the past months...

He lifted his chin. "Look at me, kid. Your Dad will never abandon you, never! Your Dad is your family and he loves you"

"Your family left you..." Jack mumbled quietly, but Seb heard him.

 _'OUCH'_

"Um...Well...I did something stupid..." He shook his head, no time to think about it. "But it is not important. What it's important is that you worked hard for this competition and-and you have to try and give your best, it doesn't matter if you fail, no one is going to get angry for it..."

The white haired kid sniffed and looked at the teen's brown eye. "Can we get ice-cream after this?"

"Only you would want ice cream in winter...But sure" Seb laughed when Jack hugged him. He ruffled his hair affectionately. "You ok, now?"

"Yes. I am ready"

Jack adjusted his skates one more time and took off the blade covers before entering to the ice.

The music started playing and Jack gave a charismatic lopsided smile before starting his routine. Seb smiled at the kid, moving gracefully around the ice, jumping and landing perfectly. He could hear his boss screaming in Russian from the crowd. "That's my kid! That's my son!"

Jack was totally rocking the triple salchow. He would destroy the other kids.

Jack was finishing his routine when Seb grimaced in pain, gripping the railing tightly. Breathe...Breathe... He didn't notice when Jack finished and approached him, almost falling with his skates on. "I did it! I did it!"

Seb smiled when the pain went and picked up Jack. "Yes, you did, kid!"

Jack was extremely happy when the competition finished. He had totally forgotten his fears and went back to being the hyperactive kid he always was. He was telling them Skipping as they walked out of McDonald's, an ice-cream in his right hand and a golden medal hanging from his neck.

-.-

Jackson was a nice kid. He was mischievous and liked to prank people but he had a big heart and loved to make people feel happy. He loved to climb up things, he loved being without shoes and he was really cute.

That didn't take away the fact that he was stubborn as a mule and he could threw the biggest tantrums on earth.

"Jack, for the last time, I am not asking you, I am TELLING YOU to go TO SLEEP!" Sebastian was fuming at the small white haired boy, who was crankier and more annoying than usual.

"NO!" Jack shrieked and held the couch even tighter. "I won't go! I will never go again!"

Sebastian was about to answer when the pain started. He hissed and digged his nails into his hand to keep himself from screaming. He breathed in and out, just like he taught himself to do in this situation. It was only fifteen seconds, only fifteen...

Jack didn't notice the pain his babysitter was and continued screaming and sobbing.

"No! I hate school! I hate it!"

Seb sighed when the pain passed and glared at the child. "That's it! I am tired of you, Jack!"

He grabbed his wrist and the kid started shrieking loudly. "Let me go! Let me go!" He kicked him and ran back to the couch.

Sebastian couldn't understand why he was so stubborn today! He was so unsufferable sometimes!

"You are not my Dad!" Jack stuck his tongue out at the teen.

"Luckily for me, I ain't!" Seb shouted. "But I am in charge of you! And I am telling you to go to sleep!"

The discussion continued like that, both boys arguing with each other back and forth. Jack kicking Sebastian when he tried to grab him and the teen cursing and screaming.

At some point though, Jack kicked a table and an expensive vase fell to the floor, shattering in many pieces.

 _'You stupid brat!' Filbrick grabbed a 7 year old Sebastian by the hair as the Stans cowered further away._

 _'It was an accident!'_

 _'Do I look like I care!? That was fucking expensive and you just broke it!" His father shook him by the hair and the child sobbed._

 _'Mom didn't like that vase anyway...'_

 _Filbrick threw him to the couch and took off his belt. He didn't care the other triplets were watching, and wiped the kid with the part of the buckle in his back._

 _The little boy screamed and cried, closing his eyes tightly as his father punished him, lowering his pants to whip him in the butt. He won't be able to sit for days..._

 _'You are too fucking stupid! Don't break my things, useless brat! Or I will make you pay!'_

Sebastian glared at Jack. He was going to make Mr. Andrei hit him! He was going to blame him for the vase and he was going to punish him...

He didn't know when his hand moved to slap the kid.

"Are you stupid or what, Jackson?! Look at what you did! Do you know how fucking expensive that was!? No, you don't because you never think!" Seb shouted and the white haired kid whimpered.

"I am sorry..."

"I am sowy!" Seb repeated mockingly. "That doesn't erase the fact that you broke it, stupid!" He grabbed the child's wrist and crushed it as he dragged him to your room.

"Stop! Stop! Will, you are hurting me!"

"And I hope your father hurts you more for being a stupid spoiled brat!" Seb wasn't even thinking anymore, blinded by the anger, pain and fear.

He took him to his room and Jack started crying, craddling his wrist. "You are mean! I hate you!" Jack sobbed and slammed the door shut in Seb's face.

Seb was gasping for air, trying to calm his rapid breathing and heart. What did he do?

He was a monster...He-He didn't mean to...He-He just...

"J-Jack..."

"GO AWAY! I DON'T LIKE YOU ANYMORE!"

Seb didn't know why he did that...Why?! Jack was just a kid and it was an accident.

 _'He had been a spoiled brat all night, he deserved it'_

Seb shook his head, a sob escaping his mouth. He went to the living room and cleaned the mess. What if Jack cut himself? He didn't even check on him...

Sebastian left his boss' dinner in the microwave and went to his room, pale and in shock. He was a monster...He hurt a child...

-.-

Sebastian KNEW he lost his cool easily. He was impatient, impulsive and explosive. As he got older, he had learnt to control his temper, a little bit, at least he didn't react biting or spitting anymore.

He felt bad all the following day. He confessed what he did to Mr. Andrei as the man worked in the kitchen and he distractedly said he didn't have to worry, that he had all his permission to discipline his child if he was been a brat. Seb couldn't bring himself to do that. He was no one to the child to hit him. He hated when he was hit as a child, why would he do that to Jack?

That was until he grabbed the hit the boy and scared him...

Seb hissed when the pain brought him back from reality. 30 minutes passed already?

He was waiting for Jack to finish his ice skate lessons, watching the kid move on the ice, jumping and failing to land correctly. He must be distracted because he had already perfected that jump...

The class finished and the white haired kid slowly skated back. He sat on a chair to take off his black ice-skates.

"Do-Do you need help, kiddo?"

Jack ignored him and continued untying his skates. When they were off, he went to his locker to put on his shoes.

Seb sighed.

The sky was dark and a cool breeze hit their faces gently when they exited the rink. Gentle drizzle fell from the sky and tiny puddles of water were forming on the streets.

"Jack, put on your jacket, it is rather cold"

The younger boy acted as if he didn't hear him and walked to the car, waiting next to the passenger seat's door.

 _'Can you PLEASE kill him?! I even said pleeaase!'_

Sebastian ignored him and whimpered when the pain started. After breathing in an out, he got in the car too.

It was so awkward driving back home because Jack was never quiet, and stressful for the amount of traffic.

Seb looked at Jack, who in a sudden stop had jumped.

"Jack, put on your seatbelt" Seb looked at him before looking back at the road.

"No" Jack replied.

He abruptly pushed the brake and honked the car in front. "MOVE IT, STUPID!"

Goddammit!

"Jackson!"

"Or what!?" The kid challenged. "You are going to hit me again!?"

Seb cried frustrated when he realized they wouldn't be moving. He hit the wheel and looked back at the kid. "Jack, I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did!" Jack sobbed. "You insulted me and called me stupid! I am not stupid!"

 _No, you aren't, I am sorry._ Was unsaid.

"You were behaving like a brat!"

"I didn't want to go! Asher was bothering me again! And you didn't want to hear me! I hate you! I hate you!" The little boy cried, tears falling from two blue eyes.

Seb was about to apologize, he didn't know that! He had just been crying and being stubborn!

And then Jack spoke again.

"I wish I had never met you!" The child cried, hurt.

Seb stopped abruptly and Jack cried when he jerked forward.

"You know what?!" The 18yr old started fighting with the 9yr old. Fuck the apology.

"Me too! I would have prefered to DIE in the streets rather than taking care of you! You are unsufferable and a spoiled brat and I can't stand you!"

Jack's sobs kept Sebastian from hearing the loud honks behind him. The light had turned green a while ago.

"And you know what else?! You are a weirdo and you will always be bullied! Because you will never change that! And no matter how hard we try! We will always be freaks!"

Sebastian cried in pain when his back started burning again and he pushed the pedal as the loud honks continued.

In pain, dizzy and with his sight blurred with tears, he didn't notice the light had turned red...

And so he didn't see the trunk driving toward him from the left.

The last thing they saw was a blinding yellow light before everything went black.

 _Sebastian opened his eye, both eyes and found himself floating in a black abyss._

 _He couldn't see a thing but he could distinguish pink shape in the thick darkness._

 _"Your time as a human is not done yet, Sebastian..." A soft, deep voice said and Seb inhaled contently when something softly stroked his hair._

 _"I won't let you die, not yet...Everything you are going through has a reason..." It sounded apologetic._

 _"Your vital organs were stored...Breathe"_

"The...ss...ids here"

"...light...the trunk...ar moved"

"I don...alive...It... the crash..."

The teen slightly opened his eye and narrowed it at the red, blue, and white lights blinking strong so close to him. He glanced around and saw broken glass everywhere. His body was cut with some shards and blood covered most parts of his body. Blood was also coming out of his mouth.

He heard cops and ambulances...What happe-

Things started coming back to him and he slowly and in pain unbuckled his seatbelt. The door had been completely crushed and they had apparently ended in the middle of the road.

Seb suddenly remembered something...

Someone.

"J-Aack..."

The kid was unconscious on his seat, his white hair was turning red and his arms also had shards of the windows.

Seb coughed in pain as the firefighters broke down Jack's door to get him out.

Some men did the same with his door, and widened their eyes when he looked at them.

The crash had been from his seat, he should be dead...

"Ack!" He cried as the people took him away.

"Calm down, kid. It's going to be ok" The firefighter reassured. They laid him down on a stretcher on the floor and put his head on something to keep him from moving it.

Not that it stopped the teen from trying to stand up.

"Jack!" He coughed. "Jack!"

The kid was put on a stretcher and examined by the paramedics. "He is not breathing!" Jackson was taken to the back of the ambulance where they pulled a defibrillator.

"Clear!"

"Please, kid, stop moving! Stop moving, it will get worse!" The firefighters were trying to keep him laying down, but Sebastian could only hear the sound of his own heart beating in his ears.

Jack was dead and it was his fault...

Jack was dead.

He killed him...He killed him but he was alive...He should have died instead of him...He killed him!

"Kid! Kid! Breathe! What's your name? Can you tell us your name? What's the kid's name?"

Sebastian was frozen with fear, with his eye wide open and not realizing he was hiperventaling.

"Jack...Jack Novikov..." he muttered.

 _And I killed him! I killed him!_

"What's your na-HEY! COME BACK!"

The officer cried desperately.

Sebastian couldn't stay. He was a murderer, he was going to be thrown to prison! For real this time!

So he started running away.

The officers couldn't do anything as the hurt teenager suddenly stood up and ran away from them, in an incredible speed considering he was badly injured.

 _'Yay! Running away from our problems! Again!'_

Sebastian cried and, clutching his still bloody arm, he ran as fast as his shaky legs carried him.

He killed Jack!

* * *

 **IMPORTANT! READ! -Ok...so. tiny explanation. Yeah. Axolotl did that to Seb, it isnt bill2 messing around with him. but he had a reason and dw too much about him. Seb is a strong boi. He will survive.**

 **Also! Sebastian won't have an easy life from now on, im warning ya. Leave your comments, tell me what you think will happen or what you would LIKE to read because i have a tiny writers block from this part of the story to one part i sorted out sooo your comments and opinions would be REALLY useful!**

 **See ya next chapter guys!**


	14. Chapter 14-Calm before the storm

**GUYS I AM SOSOSOSOSO SORRY! DAMN I KNOW IT WAS TOO LONG BUT I WAS IN MIDTERMS AND I WAS STUDYING! T.T Good news is that I will have good grades! :D Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Check my deviantart account to see how Seb's zodiac in his back looks like and the other drawing I did for the story :3!**

* * *

 _"Sebastian?" A voice called to him and the teen turned around._

 _A white haired little boy was staring him with big sad eyes._

" _Sebastian…" He repeated and sniffed._

 _The teen choked down a sob when he recognized him. "J-Jack!"_

" _Sebas...Why did you kill me,Sebas...I'm sorry" The little boy whimpered._

 _Sebastian shook his head and tried to approach the boy, but he continued walking backwards._

" _I-I'm sorry! Please! I'm sorry!" Seb pleaded._

 _Jack's bruises started showing and a river of blood suddenly started streaming from his head, covering his whole forehead in red. "You killed me...You killed us, Sebastian" He repeated._

 _The teen looked around and the emptiness of the place changed. He saw his brothers. Stanley was surrounded by blue flames, screaming in agony as the flames burned him alive, Stanford was chained and hanging from his arms as he was electrocuted. Monsters, his friends, Bill's friends, were laughing and digging their sharp nails in his brother's body, tearing his flesh and drawing blood._

" _You are a monster...You killed us..." Jack said in a tiny voice._

" _NO!" Seb screamed and looked at his hands, covered in blood. Jack and his brothers weren't there anymore. Their destroyed and bloody bodies were lying lifeless in front of him._

" _NOOO! NOOOO!"_

"NOOO!"

Sebastian woke up with a loud terrified scream, only to be received by pain. He had had to endure this pain for 6 months now. It should be lasting just 15 seconds though...why wasn't stopping?!

His fear of his nightmare was drowned by the immense pain and with both eyes exposed and huge, he screamed again.

"AAaaaaAAAAHHH!"

 _'I told you the time would just get longer...'_ Bill sneered.

Just when the pain was decreasing, a man dressed in white entered to the white, clean room Seb was in.

"Hey-hey! It's ok! It's ok!" The startled man tried to calm down the scared teen. "No one is going to hurt you!"

Where was he?! How did he end up here?! Ah!

Seb scanned the place quickly and he realized three things. One. He had an IV in his five fingered hand. Two. He was lying down on a bed with white sheets. Three. He was wearing a gown. A hospital gown.

He was in a hospital with no recognizition of how he ended up here.

"It's o-..." the man trailed off when he noticed his yellow eye.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Damn. He was tired of the same reactions...He hadn't shown his eye in almost four years for a reason...

"Where am I?!" He demanded, trying to stand up but too weak and hurt to do so. His face was hurting like hell too. Maybe he was bruised...Stupid weak meatsack.

Bill decided to fill him up.

' _After you broke Snowflake's neck_ ' Bill said cheerfully. _'You ran away like the little weak human you are. Then, when you were far away from everyone, you weakly passed out for blood loss in the middle of the street'_

Seb sobbed and the nurse frowned worriedly.

"Kid?"

"How did I end up here?" Seb mumbled. He saw his arm had some stitches and he was covered in already dirty bandages.

 _'I don't know. You passed out, genius!'_ The demon in his mind spat. _'How do you expect me to see without our eye'_

"A woman found you passed out and in a really bad shape on the street, not too far away from here" the man informed him.

The teen groaned when he noticed the nurse was trying hard not to look at his yellow eye.

"I want my eye-patch back" he demanded and used a lock of his long hair to cover his eye awkwardly.

"I am afraid it was lost when you were brought to the hospital..." The man coughed. "The doctor also had to cut your shirt to stitch you up, you had a really nasty cut on your chest"

Seb frowned and lifted the gown to see, that in fact, he had been stitched up and bandaged.

"It is a miracle that didn't kill you"

"So where are the rest of my stuff?" Seb asked, wanting to sound angry and menacing but he didn't have enough energy to do so.

The man walked toward a table and grabbed a white bag.

"Here. Everything except your shirt is here. We even took the time to take it to the laundry so they could wash them, Sebastian"

"Tha-" Seb perked up. "How do you know my name!?"

"We checked your ID" The man grinned.

"Oh..."

The man sat down next to him. "How are you feeling, buddy?"

"Like shit" Seb spat and turned around slightly.

"Don't worry, we will take care of you until you heal" The man said softly. "I can even get you another eyepatch if you want"

Seb didn't want another. Well, he DID, but he wanted to get out, he wanted this to be dream and when he woke up, he wanted to be with Jack, safe and sound, or even better, he wanted this to be a horrible nightmare because he would wake up at home, with his brothers and mom not hating him...

Seb suddenly remembered something. Fuck.

"How much?" He asked softly.

"Excuse me?" The man asked.

"Don't have money to pay this...I-" Seb sniffed. "I-I can't pay to be here" A sob escaped his throat. They will make him pay! Lots and lots of money! When they knew he couldn't, they will throw him to prison!

Seb didn't know he was hyperventilating.

"Hey,hey it's ok! It's ok! We-We will get there when the times comes, ok?" The nurse tried calming down the scared teen.

"No...No! I can't pay! I will never be able to pay!" Seb digged his nails into his stitches and hissed.

 _'You will be thrown to prison for life, kid! For murder and for debt!_ ' Bill2 laughed.

"Stop!" The man cried when he saw the teen in a clearly not right state of mind ripping the bandages from his arm.

He deserved the pain. He was useless! He was a monster. He was a murderer! He deserved everything bad he had lived until now, he deserved to be burnt...

"Why didn't you kill me?!" The kid screamed in a high pitched voice. "Kill me! Kill me!"

Sebastian saw the man getting something out of his pocket and before he knew it, he dug a needle in his arm.

The panicked and altered teen dropped unconscious seconds later.

"So, you don't have family we can call?" The nurse from before, Adam, asking him once Seb woke up hours later after been sedated.

"No...I don't have anyone"

Adam hummed.

Sebastian was avoiding looking at the man. Adam wasn't a bad guy, he was kind and he was trying to help him, he was just been a dick just because, like always, he was ungrateful and stupid and fucked things up.

He had called someone from an organization and kindly donated him clothes to wear because he didn't have any anymore. He even bought him an eyepatch for free! And how did Seb thank him? Ignoring him.

Seb looked up at the nurse and realized he was also telling him about emergency shelters or housing for homeless. He didn't want that...He prefered dying in the streets than lowering himself to that...

Then the pain was back. Sebastian screamed.

Adam jumped immediately to help him, checking over his stitches to see the problem. "What's wrong?! Sebastian!"

Sebastian cried, unable to respond. This was killing him! The only time he wasn't in pain was when he was sleeping, and he needed to be sedated (or like before, taking pills) for that to work.

 _'That's why I have been telling you to accept my offer, kid! It would be like sleeping every day!_ ' Bill2 insisted.

The pain went away and Seb was left gasping for air and dying of embarassment in front of the man.

"Sebastian..." The startled nurse started. "Does your pain has anything to do with your...your scars?"

The teen's eye widened. "Wha-"

"You have...something carved up in your back..." Adam bit his lip. "Who did that to you?!"

Seb shook his head. "No one..." he said and went back to staring at his hands.

He did it. He was a monster and he brought that pain upon himself...

Seb was allowed to leave the hospital. He signed some papers because supposedly the 18yr old was a responsible adult now and he left with half his body patched up and with a debt which was worth more than him...

Sebastian was wearing the clothes they had brought for him, his jacket and his sneakers. He also had some money in his wallet and a debit card which, according to his calculations, should be enough to keep him going a bit longer.

So the first thing he did, was taking a bus far away from New York.

He didn't know why he kept doing this. Escaping and uselessly wasting money...But he also knew damn well why.

He couldn't stay. The police might be looking for him. Mr. Andrei would be so furious and devastated and would probably be asking private detectives to find him to kill him too or to throw him to prison where he was going to be tortured and raped and then painfully killed for murdering an innocent little boy...

 _'Awesome'_

So yeah. He had to get away.

He went to Pennsilvania and he crashed in the cheapest and ugliest motel he had found on the road after wandering the dark streets for hours.

He was tired; his body ached where his stitches were and his stomach growled painfully in need of food. The former All Poweful Demon, a being of pure energy without weaknesses, sobbed helplessly on the bed of a motel, trembling in pain and burning in a slight fever.

He wasn't a demon anymore. He was a human boy and he wanted to go home...

Sebastian knew luck wasn't on his side; it had never had, but right now? Right now the world was plain _mocking him._

His fever got worse when he woke up the next da; his arm stitches had gotten infected for not changing the dirty bandages and his arm was swollen and red, becoming an itchy pain in the ass.

He had tried going into town to look for a job, but he literally fainted at the entrance because everything was spinning around. Stupid meat sack susceptible to infections and diseases.

Some women came every morning to clean the room, just to see the feverish teen shivering in bed, wheezing and crying from time to time.

Sebastian hated pity. He despised it. It made him feel useless and incapable of taking care of himself, but when he heard the women sadly talking about him 'Poor thing' 'He hasn't eaten in days, someone should help him...', he didn't have the energy to snap at them.

He was looking pathetic, didn't he? Deathly pale from not eating, sick, unable to move, waiting for the fever to go down on its own or finishing the job the accident didn't (He was that broke he couldn't spend money on medicine) plus the periodic pain from his back that made him scream and sob must really be an incredibly pathetic sight.

The cleaning women were so sad for him they bought painkillers and pills to battle his infection, and started bringing him something to eat.

Sebastian wanted to kill himself. Being already weak was embarassing enough, he didn't want anyone's help!

However, he was glad they helped him...He started getting better soon after that, and when he was feeling a lot less like crap, he started looking for jobs.

He scanned every newspaper, every magazine. He didn't care what he had to do, he just needed the money!

But really luck wasn't on his side...Most jobs rejected him, asking for experience or some kind of education.

Something he lacked.

After another unproductive day, the tired teen returned to the motel. He needed a job...The little money he had left was going to finish any time soon.

'No one wants a stupid 18yr old who didn't finish high school' Bill reminded him usefully. 'No one will hire you, ever'

He walked inside to the crappy cafeteria the motel had and sat down tiredly, blinking away his tears. He really should eat something, he had been taking pills with his stomach absolutely empty. Maybe that was why it was burning...

"Daddy! Wait"

Seb turned around lazily and saw two little boys running behind a man. Well, the youngest was running behind the man and the older behind the shorter, trying to catch him.

"I told you to wait inside!" The black haired black snarled, adjusted his bag. "I have to go. I'll be back" He pushed the door in a rush and left.

"Hey! You know dad have to leave sometimes!" The older one, a kid with green eyes and dirty blond hair scolded the small brunet when their dad was out of sight. "You can't run away from me like that"

"I am sorry..." he pouted. "...I am hungry" he pointed at his belly.

Seb saw the blond sigh tiredly, as if he was carrying the weight of the world over his small shoulders, and gave a forced smile. The teen knew it was one, he knew how to recognize one.

All of his smiles were forced.

"Sorry. Dad didn't leave me money...Come on, let's go wait for him in the reception, Sammy"

Seb glanced at the kids once last time before looking at his pocket, where his thinning wallet rested.

'Don't you FUCKING dare'

Seb sighed. Curse his human kindness.

"Hey!" He called the boys, who turned around confused.

"Are you two hungry? How about a sandwich? I can get you one if you like"

The brunet smiled widely and escaped from his surprised big brother's hand to run toward him.

"Really?!"

Seb ruffled his hair. "Haha. Sure. Why not"

The blond narrowed his green eyes and a pout decorated his freckled chubby face. "What do you want?"

Seb smiled at him. "Nothing, I promise. I just want to help" Matsuda helped him when he was in need, Mr. Andrei helped him when he was cold in the streets and the cleaning women helped him when he was sick...He wanted to help the kids too .

Seb bought 2 sandwiches and handed one to each brother. He smiled fondly as the blond helped 'Sammy' open his wrapping and not getting himself dirty.

The blond kid looked at the older boy and nodded in appreciation. "Thanks"

"No problem, it is not fun going out without dinner"

And he talked for experience. The Axolotl knew how many times he went without eating...

"Yeah, because then your tummy hurts and that isn't nice" Sammy agreed.

"So...Are you staying at the motel?"

"It is none of your business, I don't have to answer to your questions" Blondie spat.

What was wrong with this kid? He was as paranoid and distrustful as...as...

He wanted to say a name, it wasn't his triplet, it was someone else but he couldn't remember...

"Geesh. Ok...Calm down...I was just trying to help"

Sammy munched on his food happily, not understanding why his brother didn't want to tell anything to the boy who bought them food so he decided to be polite and answer.

"We were, but we were leaving when Dad said he had a job to do right, right now so he left and now we have to wait for him"

Blondie sighed. "Yeah, what he said"

"What does your dad do for a living?" Seb asked the kids. What job could a man have that he had to fly away and leave his kids without even a bedroom to wait him in?

"He..." Blondie swallowed his food and looked at him eyes wide. "He hunts. He is a hunter"

Seb frowned. He left his kids alone to hunt?!

"Hunter" he repeated.

"But he is also a mechanic" Sammy added.

"I prefer the hunting part" Blondie grinned. "Family Business...I am an expert too. When I grow up, I'll be like him" he told him proudly.

Seb had never gone hunting. He didn't know if Filbrick had hunted before or if he liked it, but he had never taken any of them before.

He guessed it must be really fun if a kid his age was so determined to become one as an adult.

"And your dad?" Sammy asked curiously to his new friend.

"He...He was a tailor" Seb answered fondly.

"Why was? What does he do no-OW!" His older brother nudged him.

"Shut up, Sammy" the green eyed kid looked at him. "I-I am sorry, dude..." The kid looked really sad.

"I'm Sebastian, and don't worry, it's been almost 2 years already..."

"I'm Dean" the kid stretched his hand to shake,apparently making peace with him and Seb offered his six fingered hand.

"Wow! Dean, look! He has six fingers! That's so weird!" The younger kid exclaimed.

"Sam, shut your cakehole!" The older boy scolded. He looked at the hand he was touching and noticed that in fact it had 6 digits. "Uh...wow. Awesome, dude"

Seb let go, turned his hand into a fist and hid it between his legs, blushing. "Thanks..." he mumbled. "Um...Your dad seems to leave quite a lot...don't you need someone to take care of you?" It didn't hurt trying.

Dean shook his head. "Nah. We move a lot. We practically live on the road...Besides, I can take care of my brother perfectly fine"

"Sure you can, kiddo" Seb smiled slightly.

They talked for a while. Seb decided that he couldn't go to bed and sleep knowing they would be wandering alone until their dad came back so he waited with them.

More than half an hour passed, and when his back burnt, the kids panicked, not knowing why their friend was hurting.

"I'm ok, I'm ok!" Seb reassured them with a shaky voice once those 45 long seconds passed.

"Dude! Don't do that! You scared the hell out of us!" Dean shouted.

Things calmed down pretty quickly after that and after a bit more of talking, Sammy fell asleep on his brother's shoulder.

"Ah, that moment when you turn into a pillow for your brother. It's a classic" Seb joked.

Dean chuckled and adjusted his brother so he was sleeping with his head on his lap.

"I don't mind...You have a younger brother,uh?"

"Yeah. He is Sam's age..." Seb deflated a bit thinking about Shermie. He missed him so much...

"Dude, not that I am ungrateful or I don't like your company or whatever, but why are you still here? And I mean it, you didn't have to help us and yet you did"

Seb shrugged. "I am too good for my own liking" He joked.

Dean giggled.

"And I was worried something might happen to you two" He said after thinking his answer a little bit.

"You know how to use a gun?"

Seb shook his head.

Dean yawned and chuckled. "Then I am in more position to protect you..."

The blond's smile disappeared. "My dad isn't bad" He said. "I know you might be thinking that, but it is not that way" the boy said firmly. "He has an important job and we help, but he loves us, ok?"

Dean yawned loudly and snuggled closer to the seat. "I'm tired..." He said at the end.

The poor kid was exhausted, but he wouldn't allow himself to relax and sleep in front of a stranger, even less with his brother needing him.

Seb understood because he would do the exact same if he was him.

"I'll wait with you, kid. Just sleep"

Dean couldn't take it anymore and he was out cold shortly after that.

Minutes after his back started hurting once again, their father came back, looking frantically for his kids.

He spotted Sebastian sitting on a table with his two sleeping kids and he walked toward hin menacingly.

Seb stood up immediately and walked backwards in fear. "S-Sir! Sir! I-I-"

"Who are you?! What are you doing with my boys!?" He hissed.

"I'm Sebastian! I stay at the motel! I was here when I saw your kids and I was just waiting with them until you came back!" Seb explained as quickly and quietly as possible in a high pitched voice.

"Are you a demon?"

What the fuck?!

"What?" Seb grimaced.

"Sorry..." the black haired man with a beard massaged his temples. "I remember now. I have seen you around these days..." He looked at the table and saw the wrappings the sandwiches came in.

"You bought them that?"

Seb nodded warily.

The man pulled out his wallet and gave him the first bill that came out. "Thanks..."

Seb gaped at the wrinkled bill. There was no way he was giving him 50 dollars for two 3 dollars sandwiches!

When he looked at the man, he was already walking toward his kids. With one hand he easily picked up Sam and then Dean, both so tired they didn't even shifted.

"Sir..."

The man turned around. "You've been looking for a job, haven't you, kid?"

This man was very observant apparently.

"Y-yes..."

"Go into town. There is a small business, a cafeteria next to a bookshop. I made a...mechanic job for the owner, they owe me a favor"

Seb gaped. "Thanks..."

The man once again walked to the exit door, this time carrying his two kids, when Seb called him one more time.

"Wait! Wha-What's your name, sir?"

"Winchester. John Winchester"

-.-

Sebastian didn't know what kind of job that man did for the owner of the place because when he introduced himself to her and told her that he knew him, the woman gave him the job immediately, she didn't even ask for training or anything.

The teen didn't care though! He finally had a job!

He signed a contract and gave his clothes' sizes so they could give him his uniform for his first day next week.

Let's just say, that alone almost made him quit.

"I look ridiculous in this..." Seb pulled the shirt's collar awkwardly.

The uniform was a white long sleeved shirt, a GREEN vest, black pants and shoes and a black shirt apron all waiters wear. Ugh. Green was totally NOT his color...

He was paid less than what he earned with Mr. Andrei because it was a part time job, working from 7am to 1pm, lunch included. He really needed the money...but at what cost?!

He had woke up at 5:30am in pain, like everyday since he turned 18, and after a while trying not to cry, and without anything in his growling stomach, Seb changed his clothes and walked slowly through the cold streets until he arrived to his new workplace.

The staff were nice people, albeit a little bit too curious about his eye patch and personal life, he was the youngest employee in the restaurant after all. The head waiter, a middle aged man with gray hair, was the one in charge of explaining to him everything he needed to know and the scowling man did it in 5 minutes.

"Ok, listen, boy, this are the things you must know..."

Politeness was rule number one, extremely important, keeping his uniform inmaculately clean was another, no earrings, sparkling shoes, always wear the black waiter apron, curly hair with gel and out of his face, preferably cut, and nails short and clean. The list was endless.

Mid-explanation about the locker he had in the employees' room, his back started burning and Seb couldn't stop the moan of pain that escaped his mouth.

"Are you ok, kid?"

Seb grimaced in pain, breathing in and out, and nodded. "Yes, sir" He gritted his teeth.

The man, Paul, narrowed his eyes suspiciously but let it go. He had more important things to do than babysitting a blind kid. "Ok then. Go clean the dishes and glasses while the restaurant fills up. Be careful" he warned.

Seb sat down and started drying the glasses. After what seemed like hours, he pouted. This was boring!

He saw a family entering the cafe for breakfast and they sat down on a table close to him.

Seb smiled and grabbed a notepad. Finally something to do!

"Hi! Welcome! I'm Sebastian, can I have your order!?" He offered with a huge smile, showing off his sharp fangs.

The mother frowned and looked at her husband while the kids giggled.

"No. Not yet. We need a menu first" the man raised an eyebrow.

"Oh right! Haha!" Seb grabbed some from the counter and forced the adults to grab them. "Here"

"Do you have crayons?" The little girl asked him.

Seb hummed. No they didn't... "No, sorry, but I have this pen! And...this paper!" He tore a paper from the notepad and crouching next to the girl, he offered her his pen.

"Thank you!" She smiled.

The older little boy gasped. "What happened to your eye?! Are you a pirate?!"

"David!" The woman scolded.

Seb laughed. "No! It exploded! Like this! BOOOM!" He shouted at the boy's face and he whimpered.

The head waiter must have saw him because he was suddenly pulled away from the family. "I am so sorry! He is training!" The man quickly apologized in name of his youngest charge and dragged him away.

Seb bit his lip. "I didn't do anything wrong" he quickly defended himself.

Paul sighed angrily. "What did I tell you?"

"Not to move from my place"

"And what did you do!?"

"I moved from my place...But I am a waiter! I just wanted to take their order!"

"No. You are a trainee, you are a boy without any experience at all in this workplace. You must be grateful Ms. Franny is an extremely good person with disabled people because otherwise you wouldn't be here" The man said coldly.

Seb gasped.

What was wrong with him?! His blind eye had never stopped him from doing anything in his 18 years of human life!

'Except being normal of course!'

Ouch" Seb deadpanned.

"You will do what I tell you, because if not, you will get fired! Ya got it, kid?!"

His eye under the eye patch turned slightly red as Seb fumed. "Yes, sir"

"Good. Now, go clean the tables"

Sebastian hated working there.

The job wasn't bad itself, it was damn Paul making his life a living hell!

Seb had got the training he needed and memorized the entire menu so he could give recommendations to the costumers but the stupid old man was determined to keep him picking dirty dishes, washing them or even cleaning around the kitchen just because he was half blind! It angered him so much to be treated like that!

He even heard him complain to another waiter about how he would drop a tray if he was carrying dishes.

Despite the troubles, Seb had found a night shift in a small casino in town as a waiter and after a few days, he was assigned bartender. It was so much fun! He didn't know why, but Bill had loved preparing drinks and that memory had stayed!

The second job and the tips from drunk men and women alike, made him consider the possibility of looking for room, it wasn't convenient to continue living in the motel, so finding college students looking for a roommate was the best option; it was getting harder to walk from the motel to town, it was too far. He had found an ad pasted on a street, he just needed to call tomorrow...

Seb handed a sobbing drunk man the bill and immediately squeaked when a drunk woman jumped to the counter and touched his chest, her hands trying to unbutton his shirt.

"You are so-so damn hot, baby! Come with me, I wanna have some fun!"

Seb, blushing, awkwardly pried her hands away and sighed.

He was so tired...

The day Sebastian was going to call to ask about the room, there was a car accident in front of the restaurant, a man with his wife crashed against a wall because of a break's failure.

Cops and an ambulance were suddenly surrounding the place and the loud sirens paralyzed Seb.

The teen didn't even realize when air stopped flowing to his lungs, when his heartbeat suddenly increased because before he knew it, he was having a panic attack.

Jack was dead. Jack died. He killed him. He was a murderer, he was a disgusting monster! Why didn't he die instead!?

One of his co workers quickly rushed to help and tried to calm him down as his breathing got faster and heavier. Sebastian's legs gave in and the teen fell to the floor hyperventilating.

"Sebastian! Sebastian! Can you hear me?!"

After a few painful minutes, the victims were rushed to the hospital and Seb was having a glass of water to calm his nerves.

 _'Get OVER it already! You killed him, so what?! We used to do that all the time and never cared'_ Bill2 huffed.

The sudden pain in his back brought new tears to his eye and reminded the teen THAT was exactly why he was human and in pain in the first place...

He was sorry he was a monster, if only his other half was too...

The day went back quickly after that. He was starting to take the customers' orders because another waiter quit, much to Paul's dismay, and it was much more entertaining than cleaning dirty dishes.

He had lunch and after changing clothes, he went to the closest payphone to call. Some students were asking for a roommate, the rent wasn't high and he needed to convince them to stay because he had to leave the motel that night.

"Hello?" A voice on the other side asked.

Seb jumped startled before answering. "Oh, hi. My name's Sebastian Pines, I call for the room you are-"

"OH, THAT'S GREAT!" The voice excitedly shrieked. "We thought no one would call! You can come look at it if you want!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" The voice assured. "Just come and we will talk here, we are home"

Ok then. He could do that. "Sure. I'll go"

"Ok, see ya!" He hung up and Seb sighed.

He wasn't that far away from the address in the paper so he decided to walk.

Roommates...He had never had roommates...Would be nice living with strangers? What if they were nasty or loud or annoying?! Then again, maybe they weren't that bad, that guy seemed friendly enough.

 _'Why do care? No one likes you anyway'_

Seb bit his lip at the sight of the old and neglected building. He looked down at the paper he had in hand and grimaced. Yeah, this was the address.

 _Don't be a baby, Pines!_ He told himself. _You have slept in the streets and ate from the garbage! This is nothing!_

Seb glanced at the apartment's number. 1776?! Just how many apartments were here?!

There were 7 floors but fortunately there was an elevator.

The teen grimaced at the walls and the bad shape of the place. He could see part of the bricks were paint should be.

Seb noticed the numbers were also a mess, organized in disorder, there were actually only 4 apartments in floor 7 but the numbers were 700, 736, 756 and 776. It was super odd.

Seb knocked on the door of 776, maybe the extra one was a typo.

A boy, his age or maybe a bit older, with a messy beard, disheveled brown hair in a ponytail, opened the door. He was wearing boxers and had his mouth dirty from eating cereal. He narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you"

Seb tried hard. He really did. But it was impossible to resist the urge to stare at his toned abs.

His face turned red. Stupid blood.

"Alex, put on some damn clothes!" Another voice shouted from the inside and noticed Seb on the door, Seb recognized the voice.

"Hi! How can I help you?" A curly cheerful boy grinned, his eyes were greenish and his face, arms and neck were covered in lots of freckles. Damn he was cute too.

"I-I come for the-the room..."

"Oh! You are Sebastian!" He smiled. "I am Jonathan, you talked to me on the phone! Come in! Come in!"

Alex moved aside and continued eating his food as he scanned his new roommate up and down.

"Ya have a nice ass" He finally declared and Seb heard Jonathan shout.

"No homo though" He laughed.

Seb blushed deeply and looked at his hands. He had a nice butt?

"The apartment is kinda small but it is enough, trust me" Jonathan said. "We lived with TWO more people before until one returned to France and the other had to return home for personal issues"

"Why are you telling 'im about our friends, Johnny?" Alex asked the freckled boy.

"I'm just saying that so he knows that the apartment is enough for three of us!" Johnny shouted at his friend who groaned and went to the kitchen for more cereal "Anyway, this is the kitchen, the living room, we have one bathroom there and-" He pointed to a closed door. "-that would be your room" Johnny concluded with a smile. "So?"

Seb smiled slightly. They didn't look that bad and despite the place, the apartment was nice.

"Ok, I accept" He chuckled when Johnny squealed.

"Great! When are you moving your stuff?!"

Seb hummed. "Well, can I do it today?" He had to be ready at 6:30 for his night job. It was almost 3pm, he just had to bring his backpack from the motel...It wasn't as if he had much...

"Sure! We'll be here! I'll prepare the papers you gotta sign when you come back" Johnny smiled.

"Ok, um, see ya in a bit, I guess?" Seb laughed awkwardly.

"See ya" Alex smiled.

Sebastian took a bus this time, getting as closer as he could to the motel and then walked the rest of the way. He checked out of the place and packed everything he had in the cheap duffle bag he bought.

When he returned to his new home, the two older boys had everything ready for him.

"Oh, I thought you would bring everything today" Alex commented when he saw his bag.

"That's everything" Seb replied as he finished signing the papers.

Alex winced when Johnny glared at him and hit him in the back of his head.

When everything was done, Alex said. "Ok, there are a few rules in this household you gotta know, ok?"

"Ok" Seb said as he sat down on the couch.

"First. This ain't ours. The woman renting would get nuts if we break anything or damage anything, because the contract says she has to pay for the installations and furniture, so just be careful" Alex explained.

"Second" Johnny said. "Everyone buys their own stuff, but if you need someone of us to buy you something if you don't have time, we'll do and you give us the money later"

Seb nodded, bouncing his leg up and down.

"Third. No noise. I don't know how you study for college but we study law and we hate to get distracted especially in midterms and finals" Alex said with a serious voice.

"I-I am not in college..." Seb mumbled. He was too stupid for that. He couldn't even finish high school...

"You don't? Oh...Ok...You work then?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah. As a waiter and a bartender"

"Wow! That's so cool!" Alex exclaimed. "And you do all kind of drinks?" The black haired man asked excitedly.

Seb nodded and laughed. "Yeah"

"Wait, how old are you? I forgot to ask but you look like a kid" Alex said.

"Hey!" Seb pouted. "I'm 18!"

"Whaat?! You look younger, dude! I'm 19 but professors say my mind is older" Alex smiled smugly.

"Yeah because you always fight with them and they say you are stubborn as a mule!"

"Jonathan is just jealous because he is an old man"

"I'm just 20!" Johnny pouted.

"I'm sorry to ask, but if you are in college why don't you stay there?" Seb asked confused. He thought colleges had dorms.

Alex laughed. "Our lifestyle is...too much for college, we prefer being away from them. Oh! That reminds me!" Alex said. "If you have sex, keep it quiet and clean afterwards"

The older boys laughed at Seb's embarrassed red face.

"Alex! Look what you've done!" Johnny laughed.

"I'm just telling him our rules!"

 _'I like these kids'_ Bill2 mused and Seb, for the first time, had to agree with him...

-.-

Living with strangers was better than Seb thought. He didn't return home to an empty motel room, now he entered to a home, with busy, college students who loved to bother each other and apparently became best, best friends a year ago.

Johnny's parents apparently had a lot of money and told him to continue with their business, but the young man wanted to do something different and travelled from South Carolina to here to study, just to be far away from his parents. That didn't mean he wasn't still pampered. He had an expensive car and really nice clothes. Alex on the other hand, was an immigrant, he came from one island in the Caribbean, he couldn't remember which one the boy told him, and lost his parents very young. He was studying due to the complete scholarship the school gave him due to his excellent grades.

They were really intelligent and cool and huge dorks and Seb admired how firm they were about their beliefs.

"I mean, why prohibit someone to marry?! Like, it is a complete stupidity, you know?!" Alex had exclaimed while they watched Tv and ate pizza a Saturday.

Meanwhile, John screeched in anger every time he saw racism in the news. "Where the hell are they living though?! 1950's?!"

Seb couldn't be more proud of calling them his friends. They got worried when they saw him in pain, and tried to help, and despite he told them every time he was fine, he appreciated their concern.

Not many people cared for him.

"I'd like a dark coffee with the special scrambled eggs but without the salmon or onion, and blueberry pancakes please"

Seb's uncovered eye twitched. "So, the house's scrambled eggs?" Seb asked.

"I didn't say I want that" The man frowned. "I want the specials but without salmon and onion"

 _'Kill him. Please. I beg you. There is a knife just there'_ His demon self whimpered.

No, no Bill... Seb thought. We are a good person and good people don't stab each other, specially idiots.

"Very well, sir" Seb smiled between gritted teeth and snatched the menu from him.

Seb approached the kitchen and shouted his order. "One house's scrambled eggs and dark coffee. Fast,costumer's insufferable"

He returned to the table with a tray and put utensils and a napkin on the table.

He had to grip the border of the table when the pain returned, the burning like sensation was something that always took him by surprise, especially when he wasn't paying attention to the time.

"Are you alright?" The man looked up from his newspaper worriedly at the teen.

Seb took a deep breath when it finished and looked up at the man he had called idiot in his mind and smiled slightly. "Yes, thank you, sir...It's-It's just my back..."

Customers hated when he did that in front of them. They said he was scaring them on purpose.

"I know what is like to have back problems, I suffer from them since my youth" The man smiled. "Don't carry too much weight, it makes it worse" He recommended.

Seb nodded mutely and excused himself to the kitchen. That man...He cared for him...a complete stranger! And he had called him an idiot! He was the bad one, he was a monster, he thought of killing him! Why couldn't he be good?!

A sob escaped his mouth and grabbed a plastic cup to drink water.

 _'Aaww, poor wittle Seb is feeling sad? Pathetic"_ Bill2 singsonged.

"One house's eggs!"

Seb grabbed his order and took it to the man, this time with a sincere smile on his face.

After he left, he got a 14 dollar tip.

The day was slow after that. Around 12pm, they started serving their lunch menu and a family of three entered to the place. One more hour and he was free to go!

"Good afternoon! Table for how many?" Seb asked in his waiter voice.

"Three"

"Ok, right this way" Seb said automatically, not noticing the strange look the girl was giving him.

"I'll bring you our menus, my name's Sebastian, call me if you need-"

"Sebastian?!" The girl exclaimed, her huge greenish eyes widened. "Sebastian Pines!? It's me! Wanda!"

Seb dropped the menus he had grabbed and turned around to see the girl.

"Wanda!?" Seb's waiter face changed back to his normal one and a huge fanged smile adorned his features.

"Oh my god! What-How-whaatt?!" The teenage girl stood up from her chair and tackled the smiling waiter into a tight hug as the two men she came with frowned confused.

"Do you...know him?" The older man raised an eyebrow.

"He is-He was in my old high school in New Jersey!" She let go of the still shocked teen. "What are you doing?! Oh my god, you just stopped going one day I was so worried and your brothers just- We NEED to talk!" The dirty blond declared loudly and Seb smiled.

She had changed a lot since he last saw her, that's why he didn't recognize her at first. She had grown up, her long disheveled hair was short and combed and he hated to admit that for briefly seconds he was instinctively drawn to her chest...

 _'That changed too'_ Bill2 laughed at Seb's embarrassment. Stupid human body.

"Wan-Wands, I'd love to, but-but I gotta work..." Seb giggled at her pout. "How about later? I finish at 1pm"

"Great!" Wanda smiled. "I am free"

"Pines! What are you doing?!" Paul suddenly shouted, making both teens jump.

"So-Sorry, sir!" Sebastian quickly apologized. He grabbed another waiter by the shoulders and pointed at Wanda's table. "Get them, that's your table now"

Wanda's family stayed for the last hour Seb had to stay. As soon as the clock changed to 1pm, the teen changed clothes, he ate his lunch in record time and went to meet Wanda who was waiting for him by the entrance.

"How long will you stay here?" The older man asked. "I don't know him, Wanda" The man glared at Seb and the teen gulped.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Please! I'm sixteen for God's sake! Just go! We will just talk"

The two men left, still suspicious of Sebastian even though it was Wanda who suggested to stay and talk, and finally left them alone.

"Please, excuse my step father, he is too overprotective" The girl smiled.

"I don't mind, I'm glad he's taking care of you" Seb grinned.

The girl squealed loudly and squeezed the life out of it in a tight hug. "SEBAS, I MISSED YOU SOSOSOSO MUUUCHH!" She squealed in his ear, making the older teen wince but he couldn't help but smile.

He sniffed into her hair and despite how creepy it sounded, it comforted him a lot. She still used the same shampoo, with berries essences...

"You grew up!" Wanda declared.

Sebastian laughed at the sudden revelation. "I did?"

Wanda broke the hug and looked at him with a grin. "Yeah! A lot! You weren't much taller than me when I last saw you and now BAM! You are a whole head taller!"

Sebastian hummed. He supposed he had grown a bit, Mom always called him a 'late bloomer' or whatever, but he was still pretty short compared to most men.

 _'Even in that you are a failure!'_

"Maybe you are just getting shorter" Seb teased and the girl whined childishly, smacking his arm playfully.

They caught up in a relatively span of time. Wanda's family had moved up from New Jersey because he got a promotion. She said she was super happy in her new school.

"I started going to you know 'get help'" the younger teen made quotes with her finger and scoffed.

"You-You did?" Seb frowned. "But you aren't crazy!"

When he was a child, he remembered Filbrick arguing with mom about psychologists. Ma thought he was just different, Filbrick said he was crazy, that he would end up in a psychiatric hospital with a straitjacket. That was the first time he saw Mom slapping Filbrick.

Why did Wanda need to go to the psychologist?! What was wrong? And worst of all, why didn't she tell him when he was in school?

"I know what you are thinking, Seb...I was really sad. I really, really needed a change, and now I am finally confident with myself!" The girl grinned. "I also thought needing a psychologist was bad" She put her hand over his. "But it actually isn't"

Seb hummed and looked down. Even if he talked to someone, the poor person would end up crazy themselves. What could he even tell them?! He had a demon self that he was trying so freaking hard to suppress but sometimes it was so hard it gave him headaches and nightmares?!

No one could help him. This was a punishment and that freaking Axolotl knew it DAMN well by putting this fucking painful mark.

"So?!" Wanda suddenly exclaimed, bringing him back to reality.

She grabbed his arm as they walked down the street, and she slightly leaned against him. "Are you gonna tell me what happened or what?"

Seb looked away. "I don't know what you mean..." he mumbled.

 _'Sure you do! She is talking about when you were kicked out for being an idiot!'_ Bill2 said cheerfully.

Wanda rolled her eyes. "About you, dummy! Why did you stop going to school?" She asked softer this time. "I-I asked your triplets but they never talked about it...They also seemed to be angry with each other or giving each other the cold shoulder...I-I thought you died! Hell you scared me, idiot!" Wanda shouted and hit his shoulder, hard.

Seb sighed tiredly. The memory was still so fresh... the wound was still open...

Wanda grabbed his hands. "Are you alright?" She asked worriedly. "Was it something bad, Sebas? You don't want to talk about it?" She asked her friend with worry in her eyes.

Sebas shook his head. "No..."

Wanda smiled and leaned closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "It's ok, Sebis. When you're ready, I'll be here to listen"

Seb raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway. "Thanks, Wands...You are a really good friend" Seb's heart warmed up at the word. He had missed having someone to call that.

Wanda grimaced. "Yeah...Friend..." She puffed her cheeks. "Haha! Anyway! How long have you been working in my favorite restaurant, you big dummy?!"

-.-

It was saturday, June 13th, a whole month after meeting with Wanda again, and Sebastian was getting ready for his night shift, combing his wet curls into decency when the department's phone rang.

"Dudeee! Pick it! I'm busy!" Alex whined from his room.

"Urgh!" Seb mumbled before picking it up. "Hello?"

"SEB!"

"Oh! Hi Wanda!"

"Who is it?!" Johnny popped his head out of Alex's room. They were making a project for college and he could hear them struggling with the new computer Johnny's parents bought for their 'college baby boy'

"A friend, sh!"

 _'Why does she call so much?_ ' Bill2 asked. He didn't sound mean or angry. He was just sincerely confused.

"Sebastian! Your birthday is this Monday!" The girl cried.

"Um...Yeah, and?"

"AND?! What do you mean by that? You are turning 19! And I wanna be with you on your birthday!"

Right. Wanda was on vacation...

"I have to work..." When did life turn so boring?

' _Since you decided to break Sixer's project...And don't deny it, kid! You wanted to!'_

 _It was an accident..._

"Can-Can we at least meet each other? We can go eat an icecream, I'll pay..." She sounded hopeful and he would be a terrible person if he said no...

'Yeah...Because you are SUCH a good person...' Bill2 mumbled and Seb could feel him rolling his eye.

"Ok...We can meet, just please no-Aaahh" Seb bit his tongue to stop his scream. Damn back!

"Are you hurting again?"

"Ye-Yeah..."

"Sebas, breathe" Wanda instructed over the phone. "Breathe, Seb"

The agonizing seconds passed and Seb sighed loudly, dropping tiredly on a chair. "I...Yeah, let's meet...See ya on Monday" He tried to say casually but he still heard his friend make a distressed sound on the other side of the phone; she hated the sudden pains he had.

"Yeah...ok, please be careful"

Much to the teen's displeasure, after being painfully woken up by his burning back, the time increasing to 1 minute something, his roommates barged into his room banging pots and singing 'Happy birthday'

"Happy birthday, Seb!" Johnny smiled.

"You are one day older!" The black haired young man laughed.

Seb rubbed his eye with his fist and yawned, scratching his disheveled curly hair.

"Hey! We got you something, dude!" Johnny smiled and handed him a small wrapped gift.

'You don't deserve that'

"Oh...G-Guys...You-You shouldn't have..." Seb mumbled awkwardly. He didn't deserve it...

"Who cares?! We know you'll love it! Open it! Open it!" The older boys started chanting.

"Ok, ok..." Seb chuckled and unwrapped the present. "Oh..."

It was a beautiful sketchbook. The pages were so beautiful and pasted with tape was a small box with pens, each of them with different points.

"We always see you drawing everywhere" Alex explained.

"You even draw in napkins and you draw really good! So we thought: hey, he needs somewhere good to draw!"

"And voila!" Alex finished. "Nice pens and a nice book to draw...You like it?" He asked timidly.

Seb sniffled. "Like?! Guys, I love it! Thank you!" He threw himself over them, hugging them tightly.

The older men laughed and returned the hug.

"Why don't you teach art classes?"

"Or even better, why don't you study Art?" Alex exclaimed. "You are wasting your damn talent!"

Seb stood up from bed and laughed awkwardly. "I-I am not good...But, thanks for the present, guys, I promise I'll use it"

The boys nodded slowly. Oh, their young insecure friend. What assholes in his life damaged his self-esteem that much?

"Let's eat some breakfast!" Johnny suggested. "Now that we are all awake"

"I'll make pancakes" Alex singsonged and Johnny squealed, hugging Alex by his back and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Seb smiled. They were such good friends!

He was about to follow them when Bill2 spoke.

 _'And what makes you think they will invite you, uh? You didn't pay for any food, lazy, useless, pathetic, clinging to them to feed your horrible body'_

Seb winced. He was right...It was their rule. Everyone bought their own food. He didn't have money so he couldn't eat.

"Guys, guys, I-I think I'll go early to work...Um, I'll be going out with a friend"

Alex and Johnny's confused expressions turned into huge grins. "Uuuhh! A GIRLfriend?!"

Seb groaned. "A friend who is a girl, yes"

 _'Wanda is too much for you. She will leave you when she realizes how much of a pathetic failure you are!' Bill2 laughed._

"So you will eat breakfast out again?"

"Yeah, I'll eat out" Seb lied with a smile and closed the door of his room. His smile disappeared as he took off his shirt.

He hadn't eaten breakfast in months...He needed to save to pay rent.

He took a quick bath ignoring his annoying growling digesting organ and grabbed his new sketchbook before leaving home to work.

-.-

"SEBIS! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

His turn wasn't over yet and Wanda had come earlier than what they planned. The other waiters and grumpy Paul now knew her though, so seeing her bubbly and loud self around the restaurant was normal now.

She tackled the young waiter into a tight hug and clung to him. "How is the birthday boy doing?!" She cooed.

"Pines! Tell your girlfriend not to come during your working hours" Paul scoffed like the grumpy old man he was.

The other waiters chuckled at Seb's red face. "She-She is-" Seb tried to correct but Wanda beat him on it.

"Oh don't worry, sir. I'll order something while waiting" She grinned easily and sat down on an empty chair. "Hey waiter, a strawberry juice please" She winked at her best friend.

Seb glared at her half heartedly as he pulled out his notepad to write down the order. "You know I can get in trouble for talking to you"

The blonde blew a raspberry. "I'm a customer! What's wrong with that?"

Seb squatted next to her to look at her light brown eyes. "Is wrong because my boss now knows you" The 19 yr old glared when Wanda patted his cheek and grinned. "Got it. In the restaurant I ain't your friend. Go bring me my drink, waiter"

The older teen groaned with a smile and left, smiling when he heard the girl giggle.

' _She is too annoying'_ Bill2 complained.

 _No, she isn't! She's fun...I like-like her like she is..._

"Ok, ok! So, then the whole boat turned around and we ended up on the water!" Wanda exclaimed and Seb burst into laughter.

"No way!"

The girl licked her ice cream angrily and continued her anecdote. "Yeah! The water was freezing and my brother was like 'oops' while my parents and me wanted to kill him!" She finished her rant but she had a huge smile on her face.

They fell into silence before Seb spoke. "I-I made a drawing...Can-Do you want to see it?"

"Do you still draw?" Wanda asked. "Of course I want to! You know how much I love your drawings! Is it clothes? Like the designs of your suits in school?"

Seb nodded, cursing his blood rushing to his cheeks and opened it in the first page. He had been thinking in an AWFUL dress he saw in a magazine at the bar and how it would look better.

"Did-Did you make this?" Wanda's eyes widened, running a hand delicately over the design made with pencil and decorated with black pen.

"Yeah, while waiting for the restaurant to fill up with customers" Seb grinned, actually proud of himself.

' _Proud of what, kid? You should be ashamed you are still making such pathetic drawings!'_

"But-But it is nothing..." Seb looked down at his ice-cream and licked it.

"Are you kidding me?!" Wanda exclaimed horrified. "What the actual hell are you doing as a waiter when you could be a fashion designer!? Sebastian! You are wasting money!"

"Hah, my roommates told me the same"

Bill had been a really good businessman and conman; it was part of his nature to _lure_ people into doing and buying what he wanted them to and, while as a human he still in a way _could_ do that (he knew forms of convincing people to do what he wanted, namely blackmailing) he didn't see business in everything anymore. Stan was trusted more with the pawnshop because he was just like Filbrick in that aspect, he told people exactly what they wanted, while Ford and him couldn't do that to save their lives.

It was scarily amazing how much his human side had changed him.

"And when will I meet your roommates?" She asked. Wanda quickly corrected herself when she saw Seb raising an eyebrow. "I-I mean, I wanna know if my best _friend_ is living with nice people!" She stressed the world 'friend'

"Oh, they are really nice, don't worry, Wands" Seb smiled. "They actually got me the sketchbook!"

"Ok, you see?" The girl finished her ice-cream. "They think just like me! We are going to get you to Art School!" She smiled.

"Wands, sorry to break your bubble of sunshine and happiness but I can barely exist with two jobs, even if I wished upon a star super super hard, my fairy godmother won't come to give me the money I need to pay for a fucking university!" He exclaimed sarcastically.

"Ok, first of all, rude" Wanda raised a finger at him.

Seb snorted.

"Second. It doesn't have to be a university. There's community college. I took a course there in summer and there is a lot of variety for everyone! You can just show your high school diploma and we can see how we can pay for it!" She offered. "But I really think you should try, because-"

"I didn't finish school, Wanda" Seb so low the girl barely heard him.

"What?"

Seb choked down a sob and shook his head. "I didn't finish...I-I dropped out, Wanda..."

The blonde's eyes widened. "That's...that's why you never returned to school?" She asked in a soft voice.

Sebastian nodded slowly. "I was kicked out of my house...I haven't been in New Jersey for 2 years..." He confessed. She wanted to know? There. Now that she knew how much of a failure he was, she would leave and he would be alone again...

"AAh!" Pain! Pain! **Pain!**

"O-Oh..." Wanda placed one small hand over his hand and squeezed it tightly. "Sebas...It's ok" She stroked his six fingers softly as Seb clenched his teeth tightly.

"We are going to find a way, ok? It's ok, I'm here..." She said.

It sounded so sincere, it had to be fake, everyone else abandoned him, everyone else left him alone at the end...But he decided to believe her. He didn't want to be alone anymore, he didn't want to go through this pain alone anymore...

-.-

"-And she told me to go to community college! That was in my birthday. Then a few days ago she came to my work saying she had found some schools that offered exams which are like diplomas and I can take that while doing the art courses. She said she investigated how to apply for financial aid and she EVEN got a job in her aunt's store to get money to help me! That-That's...What do you think?"

He had told his roommates about his situation, after living with them for almost half a year and they got quite angry for not telling them sooner. His super cultured and literate friends hadn't reacted the way he thought when he told them he was a high school dropout. They actually got worried and asked him if he had been ok and that if he needed help, they would be glad to help.

So here he was. Feeling stupid for getting Wanda involved in this and asking for advice. Alex and Johnny blinked at him a few times.

"And are you saying she isn't your girlfriend?" Alex asked.

"Urgh! After EVERYTHING I told you, you concluded that?!"

"Sebastian! Is that, for us is super obvious!" Johnny grimaced.

"She is totally into you" Alex shrugged.

"Into me?"

Johnny approached Seb and smacked him in the back of his head "She's in love with you, idiot!"

Seb opened and closed his mouth for a few times before shutting up. Wanda?! In love with him?!

How could someone so amazing and kind fall for a monster like him?

"Dude, a normal friend doesn't take a job to help you pay the education you want just like that, or investigates everything for you. She totally wants with you"

Sebastian groaned and covered his face. "But she didn't like me before...I think" He mumbled the last part.

Alex grinned like a little shit. "Are you really sure about that? Maybe she was too shy to actually show it to youuu"

"A better question!" Johnny pushed Alex aside. "Do YOU like her?"

"N-No" Seb stuttered and blushed deeply as his roommates laughed loudly "I-I don't!" He insisted. "We are just friends, okay? It's not like I lie awake at night thinking about her!"

The older men laughed. "Ok, sure, kid. Then she IS TOTALLY helping you out of her kind heart and she just wants to help. Let her" Alex grinned.

"Urgh, I don't even know why I came to talk to you, you are insufferable!" Seb stood up and went to his room.

Wanda was his best friend, the first true friend he had apart from his triplets (they didn't really count though, and after his fucked up, they weren't friends anymore, were they?) She had been kind to him at school when everyone else hadn't, she smiled and waved and sheepishly sat next to him during lunch when his brothers weren't anywhere to be seen. They had spent recess drawing or laughing or talking shit of Ivan and he extremely adored being in her company. He loved the dimples she had, how adorable and funny her laughter was, he loved how extremely confident she was, something he wish his human body could be, and-

He turned around and looked at the clock. 12:34 am.

" Oh fuck..." He muttered.

This was Alex and Jonathan's fault! For making him notice his human emotions!

It was fine! He just needed to suppress them forever!

-.-

Seb stared in disbelief at the blue building. He did it. He was in! He was actually in! The day before he had been squealing and crying with Wanda. She still thought working to help him pay was nothing! It was a LOT! And he was already thinking how he was going to pay her back...

' _Easy! Don't!'_

The classes were 4 hours 4 days a week and he knew he would love them! It was going to be hard because along with this he had to prepare for that stupid equivalent exam and continue working, but it would be worth it! This was the right path! He was studying and working and he was a responsible human adult and he thought he was finally doing things right!

He confidently entered to his classroom, just to stop abruptly by the door when every female pair of eyes turned to look at him.

"Um, hi..." He waved confused. Why were they looking at him?

The women giggled as he went to take a seat in the middle. The women soon scooted closer to him.

' _What's wrong with them? Will they eat us?'_ Bill2 asked.

Seb didn't notice how to answer that. He was also thinking they would attack in every moment.

"Heey, cutie" A black haired girl smiled. "Are you really going to take this class with us?"

"yes" Seb squeaked when she got too close for his liking.

' _The knife! Take out the pocket knife!'_ Bill2 screamed alarmed. It was so loud, it made him flinch.

"Oh we are so glad we will have a cute boy to look at during this classes"

Just when Seb was about to escape from the witches' long and colored claws, the teacher saved him by entering to the classroom.

"Hello, good morning, everyone" She said coldly, obviously wishing to be somewhere else. Ugh. Seb hated her already. "I'm going to pass a list with your names, put a check next to it" She handed the list to girl.

"Oh, you must be Mr. Pines" The older woman looked at the teen. "I'll be sincere with you, boy. In my twenty years teaching, I only had three male students, and all of them were disappointing" She snarled, making Seb flinch. "What makes you think YOU won't disappoint me?"

"I..."

' _I won't disappoint you when my knife passes your throat! HAHAHAHA!'_

"Yeah, that's what I thought" The woman hummed. "Now, I'd like to start this class with some _useful_ tips. We can't talk about fashion or what's stylish if you don't take care of your image. In my class no one is going to come with their nails dirty or half painted, you heard? And please, at least have the decency to dress properly. Dear Mr. Pines here is an example of how NOT to dress!" She said with fake enthusiasm.

The girls laughed and Sebastian sunk into his chair, hiding his red face behind his arms. He-He had been late for work today...He didn't have time to choose what to wear...

 _I don't want to be here anymore..._ He thought sourly.

After Design1, he had Basic Maths and the teacher started talking about proportion and tried to understand, he really tried, but he couldn't grab the concept as much as he tried! He got the numbers and equivalences all wrong!

It didn't help he had to be going out every half an hour when the pain got too much.

After those two classes, (for design, he was told to draw himself wearing a simple outfit, and for maths he was left some optional exercises to practice) he waited half an hour for his intensive course to prepare for the test. It was grammar today but he couldn't concentrate with his growling stomach.

Shut up! We ate lunch already!

He bought a small bag of Doritos after class to trick his stomach into thinking he ate, and took the bus home.

He returned to an empty house, Alex and Johnny must still be in college, and he threw himself on the couch.

He wasn't just tired. He was Exhausted and he still had to go work in a few hours...

Sebastian screamed as the pain resurfaced. He clawed at the cushions as fire licked his back.

Fuck! Stop!

 _'Why do you keep trying, idiot?' Bill2 sneered. 'Just accept you will never succeed! You aren't intelligent or talented enough! Your pathetic life is totally worthless! No one likes you, Sebastian!'_

The teen clawed at his head, digging his nails into his temples as he rocked back and forth. Since when a minute was this long?!

' _Do you really think you can continue this forever, kid?! The pain will become so insufferable it will drive you crazy! You CAN'T do this! No one likes you! You are a complete Failure as a human! You are a monster and will always be! Just give control of our body, Sebastian! You are alone! But I promise the pain will go away if you give me control! I promise you will never have to suffer ever again!'_

Sebastian sighed loudly when his zodiac stopped burning and he tiredly wiped the sweat in his forehead.

Maybe...Maybe Bill2 was right...Today was horrible. Paul couldn't tolerate him, the teacher at college already thought he was stupid and a dissappointment (like in school) and he didn't understand anything! How was he supposed to pass his exam if he was SO stupid!?

 _'Yes, Sebastian...Come on...Let's make a deal, no more pain, no more stupid people who think so bad about you, no more thinking of being alone...'_

"I-I..."

Sebastian was interrupted by the phone ringing. He sighed, ignoring Bill2's angry huff and he stood up to pick it up.

"He-Hello?"

"Hey, Sebis! How was your first day?!" The cheerful voice on the other side asked.

Tension seemed to leave his shoulders and the teen wiped his tears.

"Did you do something fun?! School was boring as hell, I was looking forward to speaking to you, Seb! Hellooo?"

 _'Sebastian! We were on something!'_

"Hi!" Seb smiled tearfully. "It was..rough" he confessed.

"Aaww, don't worry! My brother said college was hard too but you are really intelligent! I know you can do it!"

He wasn't alone. Not totally. Wanda was by his side and he had her help. It would be stupid to stop now after everything she did to help...He didn't want to leave her...

"Yeah! I-I know I'll impress the teachers with my drawings!" He said and Wanda cheered on the phone.

"Of course you will, dummy! You are incredibly talented and who could resist such a pretty face like yours?" She laughed, not quite joking.

He wasn't going to surrender so easily! If he had to proof his worth over and over again, then so be it! He was Sebastian Pines and he wasn't a coward! He would prove that awful woman and Bill that he would **ace** his fucking classes!

And he will prove Wanda he was worthy of being more than her friend...

* * *

 **Ok! I was having a huge writers block and i am actually kinda happy with how this turned out! For those wondering if Wanda was important, yes, yes she was! And here she is! Next chapter is on the way so dont worry! I wont take this long again! Please review, follow and favorite and see ya next chapter!**

( **Alex and Johnny totally inspired in Hamilton and Sam and Dean from Supernatural. Its 1990s the brothers were kids and they already were travelling around the country with their dad :3)**


	15. Chapter 15-Happy Interlude

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BOYYYYYSSSSSSSS! (THEYD BE TURNING 45 THIS YEAR OMG, I made a drawing its on deviantart, check it out :3) I procastinated with college to finish this chapter cuz I just NEEEDED to! This is a nice chapter for Seb and I am so happy for him! Consider it a present for our favorite triplet :D**

 **pd: Most lyrics are from Heathers, i love heathers :3 Then, nirvana and bon jovi, seb loves rock xD**

* * *

Da-DaISy...I'm sorry...but-but I cAn't-" Seb backed away from the girl with his face all flustered. The girls from college had started harassing him because he was the only male 'not gay' in their classes and they thought it was fun to follow and touch their male peer without his permission.

One of the girls surrounding him squeezed his thigh too close to his crotch for his liking and the teen squeaked.

"Hey! S-Stop touching me!" He snarled.

"What? Are you gay?" The girl who touched him without consent laughed.

"Come on, Sebas...It will be fun!"

Another girl leaned on his shoulder. "I don't mind if you have a girlfriend...My mommy taught me to share"

 _'Fuck. Run bitch! Run!' Bill2 shouted._

Sebastian teared up and tensed up as he grimaced. The young women giggled and started running their hands over his chest, everyone could see he was clearly uncomfortable but 'he was a boy. He was probably liking it'

 _What do I do?! Is it sexist to hit them?! It is sexist NOT to do it?! Help!_

Suddenly, in a flash of pink and yellow, the teen's savior came to save him.

"Get your filthy hands off MY boyfriend, you sluts!" Wanda screamed.

The girl who had just been punched looked up in shock at the short young girl glaring at her.

They scrambled off like coachroaches and Wanda turned to look at her shocked man.

"Are you alright, my baby?" She cooed as if he was a child and cupped his face in her hands.

Seb smiled like an idiot.

 _Did I tell you she is my girlfriend, Bill? I-I still can believe it..._

 _'Yeah, me neither...Don't worry, it won't last though...'_

Wanda started rambling off about what she would do to them if she saw them again bothering him, but Seb's head was somewhere else.

Mainly, focusing on her eyes.

How could she be HIS girlfriend?!

Everything started months ago, after Alex and Johnny, or how he liked to call them the Revolution Duo, opened his eyes on how he was apparently in love with Wanda... and ho she was supposedly 'in love with him' too.

Seb didn't believe it, but when he started paying attention to the younger teen's actions, he recognized some of Carla in there.

When she was home with Stanley, she cuddled on his chest, stroked his gel-covered hair and giggled at every dumb thing Stan said.

Wanda did the same. They were always laughing at dumb things, she was always close to him, loved to tickle and stroke his curls but Wanda was like that! That didn't mean anything, did it?

He tried to show her he liked her company, that he liked HER, because damn it! She was cute and he loved to spend time with her! But he was a complete and utter failure in showing this kind of human emotions.

 _'Why would that be...' Bill2 mused..._

He was determined to get her to like him though! Even if it took him all his life!

Wanda usually invited him to her house because she would help him with maths. He didn't need much help, but he liked to use it as an excuse to spend time with her. Besides, she was a pro in everything nerd-related, much like Ford, but she never showed it to anyone due to her past as 'nerd' and unpopular'

Ugh. Human labels again.

"Ok...so, I have to pass the x here to find it with logarithms right?" Seb grinned and Wanda clapped.

"Yes, you got it!"

"Fuck yeah!" Sebastian stood up and accidentally threw his notebook to the floor.

"Dear, what kind of vocabulary is that?" Wanda's mom entered to the living room carrying a tray with toasts and limonade.

"I-I am so sorry, Mrs. Friedman" Seb ducked his head in shame as Wanda snorted and tried to hold back her 'unladylike' guffaws.

Wanda's parents were Jewish, hardcore and real Jewish, unlike Filbrick who barely cared about his religion at all and just wanted his sons (not Seb) to be too.

"Fuucckk! Hahahaha I'm dying!" The teenage girl finally broke and started hitting the table.

"Wanda!" Her mom cried horrified. "Are you learning those bad words from your boyfriend?! I don't think so because he was sorry about it!" She scolded, but a tiny smile decorated her lips.

Wanda stopped laughing and she and Sebastian shared an awkward look, blushing furiously.

"I-I am not-!" Seb quickly tried to explain. He didn't deserve to be Wanda's boyfriend...

"Moomm! I-I told you he isn't-uurrrgghh!" Wanda shouted embarassed. Sebastian would totally stop being her friend if she made this awkward!

Mrs. Friedman put the tray on the table and grinned deviously. She gave her daughter a knowing smile as the girl glared with a pout.

"Ok, kids. Finish your homework, then ...I'll be in my room if you need me" She winked and Wanda facepalmed.

"I...I don't think your mom likes me..." Seb lamented, REALLY not getting what was happening.

"Oh Seb, you have no idea..." Wanda mumbled in direction of the door, wondering how Seb could be so adorably blind.

Seb didn't hear her though; he was distracted thinking in something else. Stan had once told him how important it was to make your girlfriend's parents like you. Carla's dad had played football in high school and he adored Fez because he played too.

 _'Aawww, poor baby wants to impress the in-laws to be?' Bill mockingly cooed. 'Just accept it kid, you are imagining everything! She. Doesn't. Like you' Bill sneered._

Seb sighed and rested his elbows on the desk. Bill2 was right...Maybe he was getting his hopes too high...How could anyone like a monster like-

The pain took the teen by surprise and he gasped but managed to cover his mouth before he shouted out loud.

"Sebas! Sebas, it's ok! It's ok!" Wanda panicked. She ran to his side and grabbed his trembling hands, stroking his palms softly. "Breathe. It's ok, Sebis...You're not alone"

They stayed like that for the minute it took the pain to disappear and Wanda hugged her best friend tightly as he sobbed quietly.

"Are you alright? Do you want water? Or a painkiller?" She asked. Wanda didn't know why he kept having these pains, but she knew it hurt him and she tries to do her best to comfort him after them.

Seb smiled slightly between his tears.

Even if he didn't know if she likes him...He liked her too much for his own good...

 _'It won't last...'_

Sebastian and Wanda started hanging out even more. The warm weather of August started leaving to welcome the chilly autumn's air and the red and yellow leaves that started decorating the trees all around the city.

Wanda called him every day after school and they talked until Seb had to go to college. He returned home after college, hungry and feeling his stomach trying to eat itself, and while he changed clothes to go to the casino, Wanda called to wish him luck and to say goodnight. (He returned home past mid-night and Wanda was already sleeping by then)

It turned into a routine and speaking to her really helped him ignore the fact he wouldn't have anything in his stomach until lunch next day...

Most weekends they passed a few hours together in Wanda's house, talking about their day, about how boring school was and how kids there were so immature.

"No one-No one is as funny or-or cool as you..." Wanda once said and Seb froze in his seat, not really knowing what to say.

"I-I have a pre-presentation due to December..." Seb said instead, feeling stupid for being unable to say something nice to her.

Wanda sighed defeatedly but soon smiled. "And what do you have to do, Seb?"

"It's...It's basically designing a dress...We have been working on the anatomy and we were given some months to do the dress..." Seb rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "We were told it could be anything, but-but I have to present my fabric molds and the drawings and-and all that"

Wanda grinned and squeezed his hand tightly. "Your drawings are totally awesome, dude! And-And you worked in a tailorshop for years! You are so much more experienced than anyone there" She hugged his arm for a quick second and then let go. "You'll do fine" She said softly.

Seb smiled warmly and leaned to kiss her cheek, before stopping centimeters away from her face and turned around, missing Wanda's disappointed look.

 _No...Don't do it, idiot! You don't really know for sure...What if she is repulsed by me!? What if she starts screaming at me like-like Iván did?_

' _It could be a possibility'_ Bill2 hummed. ' _Who would want to be around a freak, anyways?'_

At some point, Seb had the courage to invite her home. They always met at her house and he thought it was a good idea at first. Wanda had been so excited when he suggested going to his house once to see around and meet the roommates she always heard about but never saw.

Seb had a serious talk with Alex and Johnny before bringing Wanda for the first time. He didn't want any of them bothering them, or walking around naked, not even underwear!

"I told her you two were nice and decent people so please, don't make me see like a liar" Seb pleaded.

"That's the girl you like, right?" Johnny grinned like a little shit and Seb suddenly felt he made a terrible decision trusting these boys.

"Yes...?"

"Will you have sex here?" Alex asked out of the blue, and Seb choked with his own saliva.

"NO!" Seb shrieked, his face immediately turning crimson red. "We-We are friENds!" His voice dropped, making his friends laugh. "URGH! You two are unsufferable!" Seb whined childishly. "Go away! Go study or something!"

The bell rang and Seb screamed, making the older boys laugh once again.

Alex opened the door for Wanda as Seb panicked and welcomed their guest with a huge grin.

"Hi, you must be the famous Wanda Sebas is always talking about!" The dark-haired man smiled as Seb and Johnny gaped behind him. "You are as beautiful as he mentioned" He smirked.

He was going to kill him after this...

Wanda just laughed. "Yep! That's me!" She introduced herself. "And you must be Alex, right? Sebastian also told me a lot about you!" She grinned easily.

Alex grabbed her hand and gently placed a kiss on it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, beautiful lady" He bowed exaggeratedly, making Johnny and Seb to growl.

Seb was the first to break the scene in front of him "Ok! Ok! Enough of you two! Get out of here!" He shooed Alexander away from Wanda, his friend, **HIS!** Not Alex's! and pushed him toward Johnny.

"Leave us alone!"

Alex and Johnny left to their rooms, but not before Johnny smacked him in the head angrily.

Seb looked around the small living room and something seemed to click. "Sit! You-You can sit if you want! Do you want to sit?" He offered, pointing to the couch. Was he sweating? Urgh. Disgusting.

Wanda smiled warmly and threw herself over the couch, running her hands over her long skirt to smooth the wrinkles. "Nice. I like your place, Seb"

Seb marched toward her and awkwardly sat down next to her. "Th-Thanks..."

Wand frowned and turned around, seeing her friend tense and grimacing. What was wrong with him? He was acting weirder than usual.

"Wait...Are you worried about what I will say about your home, Seb?" She asked softly.

"Im sorry..." Seb moaned and covered his face with his hands. "This-This might look like such a shitty place compared to your neighborhood and-and your house..."

Wanda blinked. "Are you serious? Seb, I don't give a fuck where you live..." She laughed. "Are you happy here? Do you have a roof over your head? A warm bed? Food?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Then I think it is perfect" She smiled. The blond put her hand over his for a second before slowly taking it away.

They looked away from each other, blushing like the unexperienced teens they were, before Wanda suggested to watch TV...

Alex and Johnny watched from the shadows, knowing they would need all the help possible. They shipped them so hard right now it hurt.

"I brought the Little Mermaid!" Wanda tackled Sebastian into a hug when he opened the door for her and she waved the animated movie's VHS in front of him.

"Great! Can you put it on as I bring the snacks?" It was a rather cold Saturday and he didn't have to work or study today. He had bought popcorn and some candies (her favorites) because spending money on her was totally worth it.

"Sure!" Wanda grinned. "You go do that! Are your friends home?" She asked distractedly as she turned on the TV.

"Yeah" Seb replied from the kitchen. "But they said they don't like these films so they won't be bothering us"

 _Unknown to Sebastian, Wanda had had a small talk alone with the older teens once or twice. They had asked her, rather curiously, about how she knew Sebastian, and, then, rather bluntly, Alex pointed out that they knew she liked him and that there was no point in denying it._

 _Wanda had blushed, embarrassed for not being as subtle as she thought she was, but the boys had laughed it off and reassured her they wouldn't tell Sebastian._

" _Though I really recommend you NOT to be subtle, dear" Johnny grinned sheepishly. "Seb is...kind of slow in this..."_

" _Yeah. We have seen your attempts and they were good! But he still thinks you don't like him bac...oops" Alex's eyes widened in shock._

" _You are an idiot, Alexander" Johnny sighed tiredly and facepalmed._

" _He-He likes me too?" The girl's green eyes widened the size of plates. "I-I! But! I don't know how to ask him out! I WANT HIM to do it!" She pouted childishly._

" _Oh, dear. Not gonna happen" Alex patted her shoulder. "Sebastian WON'T do it"_

" _Thanks for the support" Wanda deadpanned._

" _We know Seb, and yeah, he won't do it, but he loves you too, and a lot..." Johnny smiled warmly. "If you want to get out of friendzone though, everything is in your hands"_

Wanda sighed. Movies. Movies always said watching a movie with someone was great to cuddle and kiss and...those things.

Seb proudly carried a bowl of popcorn and candies toward her and she grinned like an idiot. Let's do this...

The movie was great, and both teens were on the couch together, really close, watching the movie mesmerized by the catchy songs and the animation. Wanda was resting her head on Seb's chest and he gently stroked her blond locks, the snacks forgotten.

Wanda mentally squealed when the movie got to her favorite part! It was so romantic and MAYBE it would give this dumb boys some ideas!

 _There, you see her, sitting there across the way  
She don't gotta lot to say, but there's something about her  
And you don't know why, but you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

Wanda shifted a bit and smiled at Seb. "I loved this part when I saw it on the cinema the first time..."

Seb looked down at her and smiled. "I would have loved to see it with you! It would have been so much fun!"

 _Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take one word, not a single word  
Go on, and kiss the girl..._

"That guy is so dumb..." Seb commented. "Ariel is-is obviously in love with him...If only he had the courage to kiss her..." Seb looked down at Wanda's green eyes and blushed, turning around slightly.

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my, oh my  
Look at the boy, too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

"Maybe-Maybe she is also too shy to try to do it..." Wanda replied, staring at him with her face crimson red.

 _And she dont' say a word, no, she dont' say a word  
Until you kiss the girl, yeah, yeah_

The two teens started leaning closer to each other, painfully slow, shaking with anticipation and fear...

 _Yeah, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you too  
Just one way to ask her  
One way to ask her..._

Just when they were starting to close their eyes, they felt something, or certain _someones_ , staring at them.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't be scared! You've got the mood prepared! Go on, and kiss the girl!" Alex and Johnny sang-whispered.

The two teens screamed startled at the two familiar voices behind them and they jumped away, blushing and embarrassed, just as Ariel and Erick fell from the boat.

Bill2 was laughing his head off as Sebastian fumed. "What the actual fuck!?" Sebastian shouted. "You said you wouldn't bother us!" He snapped at his friends, showing off his fangs.

If looks could kill, Wanda would already have murdered both college boys.

Seb sighed and turned around to look at the dirty blonde. "Do you want water?"

Wanda nodded slowly and Seb disappeared from view. When he was out of sight, she looked at Alex and Johnny, who seemed actually embarrassed for what they did.

"Are you two serious?! Look what you did!" She hissed at the older boys, who flinched scared. "This! This! Was going to work! And you two just fucked it up!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands to the air.

"Sorry, kid...We just..." Alex started.

"Wanted to help" Johnny sighed. "We were excited..."

"Well, go get excited somewhere else" She flipped them off and the older boys gasped.

"If you really want to help me, just-just...don't push me! I know Seb longer than you and he-he had gone through same many things, and I need to help him first, I need time! I don't need you here bothering us!"

Alex and Johnny nodded solemnly.

"We are sorry, Wanda...There will be more times" Johnny apologized.

"Um...Just to be sure, are you protected?" Alex asked.

"Of course I am, I'm not stupid" Wanda winked with a smile.

"Good girl" They said at unison.

"Ok, what the fuck are you two still doing here?" Seb asked as he brought two glasses of soda. "Shoo!" He pouted at his roommates.

"Yeah! Sorry about that, Seb!" Johnny and Alex grinned. "We will let ya finish your movie, enjoy!" Alex dragged Johnny out of the living room, both giggling like fanboys.

"What's wrong with them? They are acting even weirder than usual, and you haven't seen them studying...They memorize their subjects with rap songs!"

Wanda smiled and snuggled closer to his chest once again. "No idea..."

So...Sebastian walked into something he really shouldn't have...or wanted to, for that matter...

He came home early from class because the teacher didn't come, and tiredly walked in direction of the bedrooms to rest and do homework before going to the casino.

Thinking Alex and Johnny would be home and studying like they usually did at this hour, he opened the door to their room to say hi, you know, like a nice, kind human would do, and...

"Hey, guys! I-OH MY GOD!" He screamed.

 _'Ew. Human mating'_

Alexander and Johnny screamed with all their might and, untangling themselves from each other, they covered themselves with the blankets and ordered him to fuck off.

Sebastian slammed the door shut and went to hide in his room, traumatized and with his eye twitching.

Fucking uncomfortable!

When he was calmed enough to think, the first thing that crossed his mind was that they were boys...And they liked each other...

He had thought he was the only one who liked boys...that he was ' _gay_ ', if he remembered correctly what Iván shouted at him. He had thought he was sick, that it was another damaged part of his broken body...But how could it be damaged if loving was the most mortal thing in the world? And how could he be the weird one if apparently more boys liked boys?

Seb didn't understand...It didn't help that had just seen his roommates and _friends_ having sex to realize it...

Alex and Johnny entered to his room minutes later, half dressed and pleading him 'not to leave'. Not to leave? What was that supposed to mean?!

They continued babbling nonsenses as they tried to explain what he saw.

"Come on, you two aren't making any sense..." Seb crossed his arms. "Speak one of you, please"

Alex, grimacing and super scared just as the other boy, took a deep breathe. "You saw us..."

"Yeah, I know..."Seb mumbled, feeling his cheeks warming up at the memory. "I didn't need to see that..."

Johnny was tearing up. "We-We didn't tell you, we are so sorry! We-We should have told you, but-but most people don't accept to share rooms with us because we are dating and we were scared you would be repulsed or-or"

"Whoa, whoa!" Seb frowned, raising his eleven fingers. "Repulsed by you? I am repulsed, yeah, but because I SAW THAT...not-not because of you..."

Humans did things like this every time, didn't they? They were disgusting, but he guessed it was...normal? Kind of?

"You have never done it before?" Alex mumbled, trying to change the topic, and Johnny nudged him in the stomach.

"So-So you don't mind?" Johnny asked hopeful.

Seb shrugged. "Are-Are you gay? Is-is that ok to say?" he asked innocently. Was that the correct word? Or was it an insult from Iván? He hoped he didn't insult his friends...

"I-I am..." Johnny mumbled and looked down. "Alex-Alex is bi"

"Bi?"

"Bisexual" Alex sighed. "It means I like both girls and boys..." He tried to explain as easiest as possible.

"You-You can do that?" Seb asked, not really waiting for an answer. "I-I was told-I-"

"We know it's weird for you, Seb, but please-" Alex was interrupted but the youngest teen.

"I was told I was sick..." Seb frowned. "I liked a boy years ago...And-And he insulted me, saying I was sick...My parents think the same about that, and-and my brothers... but-but I never told them..."

Alex and Johnny's face lit up despite the sad memory Seb was telling them and they grinned widely. They hugged him tightly, almost making him fall from the bed.

"Oh, well! It's great! We totally thought you were straight! With Wanda and all!" Johnny laughed sheepishly.

"Wait, what?" Seb asked confused. What does Wanda have to do with this?

"So you like boys and girls too?" Alex asked. "Maybe you are bi too! But you never knew because you grew up in a really conversative household, right? And you were always told you needed to be manly and like girls"

Seb nodded slowly, not really understanding.

"Or maybe you are Pan! What do you think, John?"Alex turned to look at his boyfriend.

"Could be!" John exclaimed and turned to look at Seb once again. "But that's up to you to decide! No pressure! Pride already passed but-but you can come with us next year!" John smiled kindly.

"I don't understand" Seb pouted, and the older teens raised their eyebrows. "If YOU like boys...and I like them too, but I also like girls, I guess, it means it is normal...right?"

"Right" The boys nodded.

"Then why some people say it isn't?" Seb frowned confused. "I wouldn't like anyone if it wasn't for something inside my human brain, and you wouldn't like each other if you weren't human! So why is it wrong for me to like a boy but not a girl?"

Alex and Johnny sighed tiredly. "We don't know either, dude...We know it will change eventually and we will be able to love without fear or shame" Johnny smiled and looked at Alex lovingly before kissing his lips.

Seb smiled slightly and looked down, blushing.

"But, please. Be careful, Sebastian" Alex warned. "There are assholes out there who don't understand and they like to harm and insult people they consider different, so sometimes it is better to hide who we really are...Promise you won't tell another soul what you saw..."

"I don't care who you love, Alex...as long as you put a fucking sign saying you will be doing that nasty shit" Seb said seriously but with a smile on his face.

His friends smiled at him and kissed each other. It was nice not having to hide in your own home.

"So..." Johnny grinned and sat closer to the youngest boy. "This girl you like, it's Wanda, right?! I knew it!"

Seb blushed. "I-I! Yeah...I guess"

' _Don't lie, kid. I can smell_ _the oxytocin here and I don't even have a nose'_

"But-but I still don't know if she likes me..."

Alex and Johnny resisted the urge to smack some sense into him and decided to laugh it off.

"Dude, we KNOW she likes you...Just...continue inviting her here...Watch movies...let her cuddle next to you...Visit her and make her feel nice" Johnny smiled.

"And you will see you will end up hooking up" Alex finished with a proud smile. "Are you really sure you haven't explored your body?! Not even once?"

"Oh god!" Sebastian grimaced. "Fuck! Get out of my room, ya nasty! I will not bring my friend anymore if you will continue doing nasty things every time I come!"

The couple just laughed even more as Seb tried to push them out.

People usually want to ask their significant other in a special way. Maybe a romantic date through the park, or a nice meal at a restaurant...They would be dressed up for the occasion and ready to give that huge step into their relationship.

So bad Sebastian never had nice things like that.

He was starting to feel tired every day, and he knew it had something to do with not eating like he should...But it wasn't his fault! Sometimes he needed to work some extra hours at the restaurant to earn a few dollars more and he had to skip lunch time there. He would have to wait until lunch time the next day to eat, or if he was too hungry, he would buy himself a small snack to trick his stomach into thinking he ate...

He really couldn't remember when his eating habits started getting this bad...

There were days during his early teens where he could eat and still feel hungry and others where he would feel nauseous seeing a slice of bread. If he needed to track it down, he would say it was when he was five.

He had been so excited to finally be manually able to eat 'like a person', with forks and knives and he never complained about the food offered, unlike his triplets who whined and sobbed. He had been a chubby child, healthy, he didn't get colds easily (unlike Ford who was thin and got sick)...until his disgusting cousins did something to his mind, something that damaged it and Seb never had the chance to fix it.

They were in Aunt Fiona's house and they were shooed off to play elsewhere. The Stans were napping (he refused to do so), so it was just the older kids and him.

His cousins were the first people to call him 'fat'. He was called a "ball" and "fat freak" and how they were going to kick him in the yard like a foot ball and use needles to deflate him; they told him his mom should start giving him less food.

Sebastian remembered now how his baby mind, just five years as a human and still getting used to be one, didn't comprehend it at first. He hadn't understood why he was so wrong and why they were calling him mean names. He had cried and ran toward his mommy for comfort (while wishing he could still burn off their ugly faces) And since that day, he didn't enjoy eating as a person anymore...

It wasn't until he was a teen though that he started eating less, sometimes nothing at all actually, but it was since that day that he felt regret when he ate, sometimes taking it too far and he couldn't keep it down.

All in all, this made it easier for him to go without eating when he had been on the streets, not that it was a good thing to do, but it helped him survive, just like it was helping him nowadays to ignore his growling stomach that wanted more than the restaurant's lunch he ate at 1pm.

It had been working so well his whole life he was genuinely confused when it ended up being not enough. He was so tired at the end of the day, he was exhausted and it was getting hard to breathe.

Fuck his weak human body! He was sure as hell he would catch a cold again! He couldn't allow that! He had to work! He had to study and plan his final project...He didn't have time to be sick!

So bad his flesh bag had other plans...

He had been at the restaurant, working in a quite busy day, walking from side to side carrying trays with empty or full plates. The quick movements he was doing, going from side to side, was making him dizzy, and he had felt like this for weeks now.

His head was pounding. God. Another headache!

He let an empty tray over the counter and a coworker asked him if he was okay.

"Pines! We have work to do!" Paul snapped from the other side of the restaurant and roughly grabbed him by his shirt.

"Sir, I don't think Sebastian is ok..." Another waiter said worriedly.

White and black spots covered his vision as he tried to stand up straight, but to make it worse, his zodiac started burning once again, the time had increased once more.

The boy who hadn't eaten anything since yesterday's noon blacked out, his weak body unable to take it anymore and went completely limp in Paul's hands, making some women shout scared and some men stand up wanting to see what was wrong with the young waiter.

Then everything went black.

-.-

Seb opened his eye tiredly, wondering brieftly where he was. It was soft. Was he home already? Did his turn at the casino finished earlier? Then what time was it? He had to go to the restaurant!

He looked around and found himself surrounded by white walls. His blankets were white too instead of red and blue like at home, and upon a quick examination of himself, he found out he was wearing a hospital gown and his five-fingered hand was attached to an IV.

He was at the hospital...

 _'Again?' Bill2 asked bored._

No! No, no! Not again! What happened?! He-He couldn't be at the hospital! Not again! He-He didn't have the money to pay it!

Panicked and blinded by his vessel's emotions he despied so much, the young man broke down into scared sobs.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" He remembered he was at the restaurant...What-?

Sebastian wailed as the pain in his back caught him by surprise and he sobbed even louder.

"Seb?! Seb! Hey! Calm down! Calm down, Sebas!"

Sebastian opened his eyes, teeth gritting tightly in pain, and saw Wanda running toward him. Where had she been? Oh, the small couch on the other side of the room, he saw a lump on it but he didn't think it was important...

She leaned next to him and started stroking his disheveled brown curls as the older teen cried in pain.

"It's ok, Sebis..." She cooed. "It will stop soon..."

When the pain decreased, Seb was left gasping for air and Wanda sighed in relief. She hated when this happened to him...

"What-What happened? Wanda-" He was about to ask how he got here, but changed it to. "-Why are YOU here? How did you..."

"You passed out at the restaurant, Seb...yesterday..."

Seb's eye widened and he shook his head in shock. Yesterday...He had been unconscious for a day...

 _'I could have taken control of our body but it was so damn weak I wouldn't have been able to use it'_ Bill2 informed him.

He didn't go to work or study for a whole day...

"They called an ambulance on you because-because you weren't responding and-" Wanda sighed. "Remember Kathy? Your partner there, she-She called to your house and you were so damn lucky Alexander picked up! He came yesterday and he called me"

"Why?" Seb asked confused. Why did Alex think it was a good idea to worry his best friend with something as stupid as passing out. He had just been feeling under the weather and the pain just made it worse.

"Because I care about you!" She shouted, making the older teen flinch. "Because I was scared something happened to you! I thought you had a heart attack or something! And-And finding you here all unconscious and pale scared the hell out of me!"

"I'm sorry...But I am fine...I actually feel better than ever!" Seb sat up abruptly and black spots danced over his vision, forcing him to fall back over his pillow, groaning and massaging his temples.

"Stop, William" She said and Seb looked up surprised. She-She only called him William when he was angry...

"You aren't Fine!" She spat. "The doctors ran some tests on you..."

"No..." Seb grimaced and Wanda stopped her explanation confused.

"No what?"

"I-I can't pay for this! And you know it! Why didn't you stop them! You know I need the money for my classes!" Seb shouted, his vision blurring with tears.

"My dad paid for it" Wanda replied softly and frowned even more when her friend (her stupidly handsome and beautiful and nice friend) covered his face.

"Great. Because paying your dad is better than paying the bill myself!" He exclaimed sarcastically. "And just for passing out! As if other humans didn't pass out from time to time" Se grumbled.

Wanda fumed. "You have _anemia_ , you stupid idiot!" Wanda spat, shutting him up immediately. "The doctors said you haven't been eating adequately and now your fucking blood isn't transporting enough oxygen to your body! Are you satisfied?! Was this what what you wanted to achieve?! Overworking yourself and starving yourself to sickness!?" Her eyes welled up with tears.

"Wanda..."

"No! No! You invented a new kind of stupid, Pines!" She snarled. "Are you stupid?! You TOLD me you were fine! Do you think passing out because you don't have fucking enough red cells is being fine?!" She broke down and sobbed angrily.

Seb looked down.

"I thought you trusted me! I thought we could tell each other everything! Don't tell me you haven't been eating because you don't have money, Sebastian, because you know damn well you could always ask me! Do you not trust me enough to say 'Hey, can I have lunch at your place?! I'm depriving myself from the nutrients my damn body needs and only eating junk food from time to time!'"

 _'Daaammnn! She is angry, kid! Now she hates you! She won't talk to you again!'_

Seb sobbed too. "I-I didn't-I didn't want to be a bother...I-I am sorry..." Sebastian's voice dropped and cried. Curse his crybaby natureness. So fucking embarassing!

"Now I own your father money for paying and-and the medicines and-and I can't skip my job or-or the classes because the teacher hates me enough! And I am so sorry! I didn't want to make you cry! I am such a horrible, disgusting, ugly, monster, freak-" Seb was panicking, his breathing increasing while the monitor next to him showed how fast his heart was beating.

He had fucked up! He had fucked up! He had fuck-

"STOP IT!" Wanda cried and her tears fell at Seb's words.

"I WANT TO DIE!" The older teen shouted.

"Fine. We're damaged" Wanda shouted. "Really damaged...But that does not make us wise" She sniffed, slowly singing her words. "We're not special, we're not different...We don't choose who lives or dies..."

Seb's tears streamed down his right cheek as he stared at her.

"Let's be normal...see-see bad movies...Sneak a beer and watch TV...We'll bake brownies or go bowling, don't you want a life with me?" She sang and caressed his tears covered face. "Can we try to be teens? That's all I want to do?"

Seb didn't know how respond. Every excuse or apology left his mouth.

"If you could let me in, I could be good with you..." She put her forehead against his.

Seb looked down. "People hurt us, and they vanish..."

"And you're right" Wanda nodded. "That really blows...But we let go..."

"...Take a deep breath"

"Then go buy some winter clothes" Wanda smiled slightly. "We'll go skating!"

"Play some poker"

"And we'll eat some chilli fries... Maybe prom night..." She smiled widely and Seb grinned.

"Maybe dancing"

"Don't stop looking in my eyes!"

"Can we try to be teens?" Seb followed her soft singing. "Is that so hard to do?"

Wanda leaned closer. "If you could let me in...I could be good with you...Let me be seventeen...If we still got the right...so what's it gonna be...I wanna be with you"

"I wanna be with you..." Seb repeated, melting in her greenish eyes.

"I wanna be with you tonight...Because you're the one I choose..."

"You're the one I choose" Seb sniffed.

Wanda grabbed his face and out of impulse, she pulled him close to her; her warm lips meeting his cold ones without warning.

Sebastian's eye (for some reason, these doctors allowed him to stay with his eyepatch) widened and his pupil dilated.

He looked at Wanda in shock, eyes closed and frowning brow, and the tears welling up in his eye streamed down again.

He had waited so long for this...

He closed his eyes, melting under the soft touch her hands brought to his cheeks and cried, his sobs muffled by her lips. He took his hands to her face too and gently stroked her cheek in a way his human instincts told him to.

 _'Ew. Human kissing'_

They pulled away to breathe and Wanda suddenly slapped him, making the young man cry and take a hand to his cheek.

"You are a fucking idiot, Sebastian Pines. I am sorry, but you also deserved that". She apologized. Then she grabbed his face, with such gentleness this time and forced him to look at her.

"Listen, Sebas...I love you, and I won't stand by and watch you speak shit of yourself while the person who loves you and admires you the most is just in front of you" She grinned tearfully and Seb gaped, his eye wide.

Did...Did she really mean that?

 _'Of course not! She hates you! Because we are a demon! Duh'_

Seb decided to ignore Bill2 for a second.

"You can't do everything yourself, Seb..." She said, her face expressing so many emotions: distress, sadness, love...

"But I should!" Seb felt useless asking for help. He felt he didn't have control over anything, not even his own body or life...He was still used to be all powerful and all knowing...Feeling so blind and helpless angered him.

"No, Seb...You are human! You can't do everything!" Wanda cried. "Sometimes...sometimes we need help...we need to talk to someone, or ask for help, or cry to let our furstations out, Seb...And that's ok, because we are humans, and-and sometimes, we need someone to rely on" She sighed tiredly, looking down for a little while before looking at the older teen again.

"I love you...And I meant it" She repeated, and Seb noticed her face was crimson red.

He didn't doubt his face looked the same.

"And I promise I'll be by your side forever. I love you and because of that, I want to help you get through this. I helped you before to pay college and I will just do it again because damn it! I had a fucking crush on you since that stupid party and I think you are fucking awesome and-and handsome and just when you are in a horrible hospital gown and I am all disheveled and sweaty I have the ovaries to tell you because apparently, you don't have the BALLS to tell ME!" She exclaimed, distressed and blushing.

Seb blushed even more. His face was even hotter than before. How was that even humanly possible?!

"So, as your self-proclaimed girlfriend, I fucking want you to stop speaking shit about yourself ok?!" She demanded angrily, wiping her tears away.

Seb was in shock for a second. When he reacted, his body just leaned toward her and slowly dragged her closer to him to kiss her.

Wanda climbed on the hospital bed, sitting over him, and they shared a much more passionate kiss, completely unexperienced but desperate to show the other the love that poured out of their pores.

Seb gasped for air minutes later, staring at the girl for a second before smiling like a little shit.

"Ya can't be my self-proclaimed girlfriend...I'M asking you to be"

Wanda squealed and hugged him tightly by the neck. A hospital wasn't the most romantic place to ask someone out, but for them it was enough. At least it happened!

That was when the door of the room was suddenly opened and two loud young men entered.

"Sebastian! You are alive!" Alexander cried happily and him and his boyfriend ran toward him.

Johnny sobbed mockingly. "You are fucking idiot, dude!"

"Yeah, I have already been told" Seb looked at Wanda who giggled.

"You should have told us you weren't having breakfast!" Johnny threw his turtle plushie at him and it hit him straight in the nose. "That stupid rule I said that one time was because Alex used to eat all my cereal! You could have taken anything from us!" He shouted.

"Seb, you have 2 jobs, and you study, It-It actually surprises me you didn't pass out EARLIER!" Alex frowned. "From now on, you won't leave the house until one of us saw you ate at least something" He crossed his arms over his chest.

Johnny and Alex seemed to realize Wanda was also there and their worried faces turned into huge grins when they saw her over him.

Alex squealed. "So you are finally together?! I knew it!" He fist bumped the air. "Pay me, love" He grinned and Johnny angrily shoved 10 bucks into his hand.

"I'm so glad you are here, kid" Johnny said this time to the only girl in the room. "Seb is a stubborn mule"

"But we know he will listen to you!" Alex smiled, smiling at his roommate's flushed face. "He loooveess you! You don't know how much he talks about you"

Wanda looked at Seb. "You talk about me?" She asked and kissed his nose. "I think a lot about you too" She purred and kissed his lips softly.

Seb ignored his roommates' loud squeals and wedding planifications to feel Wanda's lips over his.

He could get used to this...

 _'You disgust me...You have become terribly weak. I hate you'_ He felt Bill2 pouting.

 _Hey, something we can finally agree with!_

-.-

Life was beautiful and Seb felt so lucky to be alive right now! Love was wonderful! Love was beautiful and he had never felt so happy in his entire life! He loved to live! He loved life! Love was amazing!

When he started officially dating Wanda, he really expected her family to make much more of a fuss about it. He remembered Stanley told him Carla's big brother threatened him to break his nose if he broke her heart and his dad didn't like him at all!

Seb wanted to feel offended when Wanda presented him to his family as her official boyfriend and her stepdad and stepbrother didn't even react to the news. The olderman continued looking at his newspaper and nodded vaguely.

"Congratulations, sweetie. But I thought he was already your boyfriend. I just hope he doesn't pass out again"

Maybe neither of them was as subtle in their flirting as they thought...

Wanda's mom was delighted by the news. She had been dreaming about the day they would finally be together (She shipped them too) and she started inviting Seb for lunch. She loved his visits because she loved cooking, and who needed more healthy meals than the thin anemic young man her daughter loved so much?

Seb liked the attention he received from the Friedmans; he liked how nice they were with him when he was with Wanda at her home, and he liked to eat Mrs. Friedman's delicious food, but sometimes, the attention was too overwhelming.

"Sebastian, sweetie, take this!" Wanda's mom once gave him a tupperware with lunch leftovers. "For you to eat dinner before going to work!"

Seb had blushed and looked at Wanda for help, but she simply put her hands on her hips.

"You shouldn't have, Mrs Friedman, I-I can-"

"Sebastian, just take the food, for Moses's sake" The girl rolled her eyes. "We already talked about this"

"I'll wash it and bring it tomorrow"

Mrs. Friedman giggled and gently smacked his shoulder. "Oh, don't worry your pretty head with this, son! We just want to help!"

-.-

Seb frowned worriedly at the moaning girl on the bed. She curled up in a tight little ball under her blankets. "Are-Are you ok?"

"Leave" Wanda snapped. "I don't wanna see you right now"

Seb blinked and looked at the door. "Ok, I'll leave then" He didn't know what he did, but it was better not to get Wanda angry.

Wanda suddenly broke down into sobs. "Why do you want to leave me?! You are mean! You don't care I am in pain! Then GO!" She cried.

' _Human women are so confusing'_

"Are you pain?" Seb asked softly. "Do you want me to bring something? I-I can tell your mom"

"No!" Wanda cried and hid her head under her pillow. "Just GO AWAY!"S

Seb got out of her bedroom and sat down on the living room, clueless as to why she was crying and in pain. How could he help her if she didn't tell him what was wrong?

She was having a stomach ache? It seemed like it. Maybe he could go buy some painkillers and-

Oh.

OH!

Ok. He knew what was wrong. Yeah. At least he hoped so. Women had it hard sometimes with that, right? He remembered when his mom was sometimes upset, his triplets and him always tried to cheer her up. They didn't know what it felt like, so they didn't have a say on it, but they could try to help her and make her feel better.

It was his mission to make her feel beter.

Wanda cursed as her lower stomach tried to kill itself and she doubled in pain. She was such an asshole to Sebastian, he didn't deserve that, and just because she was on her period! He was going to leave her for being so annoying...

She turned around when she heard a knock on the door and raised an eyebrow when Seb pushed it slowly, carrying a tray with a cup of hot tea and a blanket.

"Seb?"

"I-I thought you would need this...My mom always drank hot tea when she was in-in that time" Seb laughed nervously.

Wanda stared at him incredously as he put the cup by her nightstand and he sat down with her on her bed, wrapping her with a warm blanket.

"I also have chocolate! I was told it always helps!" Seb smiled proudly. "Do you-HHMP!"

Wanda tackled him down into her pillow, kissing him hardly on the lips. Seb was shocked for a second but he soon melted under the kiss and closed his eyes. The girl sat over him, restricting him from sitting up, and pulled his hair slightly as she bit his lip.

Seb moaned slightly as they pulled away. He looked up at her with his eye dilated and his cheeks flustered.

"I love you" She breathed. "And yes. I want chocolate"

"Wandaaa!" Seb moaned childishly as the dirty blonde guided him throught the crowd of costumers. "I don't wannaaa! I am tired!" He almost tripped with the bag he was carrying and some observers giggled at the young couple.

"Well, make yourself want to! I want a photo with you!" She hit his shoulder playfully.

"We have been all day here. I like shopping, you know I do, but this is taking more than I expected" Seb complained, glancing at the bags of clothes she had bought for him and some for herself. He felt incredibly guilty for having this, and he wasn't the one who asked for it.

' _Selfish. You are making her waste her money on you. Shame!'_

Wanda offered to buy clothes for him, (her parents had really good jobs and could afford it), and he had tried to decline her offer, but she wouldn't accept 'no' for an answer. Wanda was really stubborn when she wanted to.

"Hey!" Wanda pouted. "Let me tell you those clothes looked incredibly good on you! And we didn't even buy much anyway! We just got you a new jacket, some shirts, a few pants and sneakers!"

"Ok..." Seb nodded slowly, still feeling upset by the situation. "But why do you want to take a photo here? You have a camera at your place; let's just take a photo there!" Seb raised an eyebrow.

Wanda continued insisting in taking a photo at the photo booth located somewhere in this mall because, according to her, it was the best place ever.

"But I want this one" Wanda continued insisting. "It's not the same! And I don't know why you complain so much, Seb. You look great in photos"

"Well, I am devishly handsome, how could I not?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up you snooty bastard" She kissed his cheek to reassure him she wasn't angry (Seb needed confirmation for that, always) and continued dragging him along.

When they arrived to the photo booth, both teens pouted at the long line in front of them. Most of them were teens, girls and boys alike, shouting and exaggerating everything like they always did.

"Heh! Look at that! We tried, let's go" Seb shrugged and turned around to leave, but Wanda grabbed his six- fingered hand and they walked toward the line.

Fortunately, it didn't take as long as they expected. The couples and friends entered to the photobooth and after paying, they took four photos and left. Seb and Wanda left the bags on the floor and started giggling madly once inside.

"Smile!" The guy with the camera instructed and the couple decided their first photo was destined to be a funny face. Seb flipped off two middle fingers and Wanda made a disgusted face.

The second photo was much more decent, Seb smiled as Wanda leaned against him.

In the third photo, they turned around to stare at each other, their cheeks turning a bright red.

The fourth photo was a kiss.

-.-

Seb and Wanda ran down the street, laughing loudly and holding hands as they tried to escape from the mad rain that appeared out of the blue. Her small hand was so warm and looked small compared to his, but they didn't mind as long as they together.

"Where do we go?!" Wanda laughed as she tried to shield her hair from the water, but to no avail, it was already beyond repair.

"There!" Seb pointed at an empty ice-cream's store.

The two teens ran inside and sighed in relief, shaking the water from their hair and jackets.

The employees sighed tiredly when they saw the puddle of mud and water the teens brought and one of them grabbed a mop.

"Sorry!" They apologized laughing.

"We will order something if it makes you feel better" Wanda smiled at the workers whose expressions changed immediately.

They sat down on a table for two and they were given the desserts' menu.

Once they were finally installed, the two took a mouthful of air before laughing like complete idiots once again.

' _Ah. Little lovebirds. You make me want to throw up' Bill2 said with fake cheerfulness._

"Ok, so, where were we?" Wanda hummed. "Did your brothers really do that?!"

"Yeah" Seb laughed. "The ball was kicked so hard it smacked our grandfather in his face and his kipah flew off! Stanley had been so scared and we hid for hours until our mom saved us"

Wanda laughed. "Wait...I'm confused again" She said. "You are jewish?! I thought you celebrated Christmas?!"

"I do-er-did with my mom, but I am also Jewish, or well, Filbrick's family is, I don't really-I don't..." Seb trailed off. "But yeah, mostly Jewish, I guess. It's confusing, I know"

Wanda pouted confused, not understanding what was going on.

"Mom actually married Filbrick the Jewish way, I don't know what they did and I don't really care" Seb said. "They tried giving us both educations so we could choose, but it was almost always Jewish traditions...The Stans even had their Bar-Mitsvah and all"

"You didn't have yours?" She asked innocently.

Seb shook his head. "N-No...Filbrick said I didn't deserve it...I stayed at home that day while the Stans were there" Seb felt his eye watering despite his small smile.

He could remember how excited he had been as a kid about this ceremony. He didn't really believe in those things but he was happy because it would make him feel a little more human, a little closer to feeling somewhat normal. It was something he had been looking forward to doing with his brothers...and Filbrick took that away from him!

Wanda pouted sadly. "I'm sorry your father was such an asshole" She stroked his cheeks and pulled his face down so she could kiss his lips softly.

"It's ok...It's been like that my whole life, I don't really care anymore" He slurred his words with his eyes closed, unable to concentrate because of the overwhelming sensations the kiss gave him.

"It shouldn't be like that..." Wanda sighed. "Was it because you don't have an eye?" She asked innocently. Seb hadn't told her about his yellow eye, so she didn't have a way to know the real reason, but it still surprised the teen how observant Wanda was.

"Kind of..." Seb shrugged disinterested. "It's really not important anymore"

"If-If it makes you feel better, my parents don't mind your eyepatch. Mom said it makes you look mysterious"

Seb laughed at her answer.

"Ok! Enough of this!" Wanda hit the table. "Do you already have any idea for your project? You don't have more than 2 months, you know!" The girl accused.

"I know, I know" Seb moaned. "But I don't know what to do! I want that dumb dress to be perfect and I want to make the teacher shove her words down her ass. I need inspiration" He pouted. He noticed a magazine lying on top of an empty table and Seb called one of the distracted waiters.

"Hey, man! Can I look at it?"

"Sure" The man shrugged and grabbed it for him. "Here ya go" Seb grinned and opened the white magazine eagerly.

"Do you like to read about sports?" The girl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No" Seb chuckled and Wanda rolled her eyes playfully. "But maybe I can find anything interesting here to draw?" he suggested.

"Good idea! Unusual sources of inspiration are the best!" Wanda grinned.

The waiter smiled at them and brought their icecream to their table, a huge plate with two spoons and drinks. The weather was cold and it was unusual to have costumers so they were happy to take their order, even if they were kind of loud.

"What about a cheerleader dress?" Wanda suggested as she popped her spoon full of strawberry ice-cream in her mouth. "A nice one where the girls aren't treated like sexual objects?" She said with her mouth full.

Seb nodded, could be a nice idea, and munched on his wafer as he scanned the magazine. They usually showed the players and famous people in interviews and wearing nice suits and dresses, but here they were talking about the footballs games some teams had played recently and some of the players. Ugh. Boring.

"Maybe it could-could be a dress made of plastic bottles! An eco-friendly dress!" Wanda suggested again.

"Plastic? Oh, I don't know, dear. You wouldn't like to wear a dress made of plastic in summer. Wouldn't it hurt?"

"Right" Wanda mumbled and licked her icecream.

Seb lazily turned the page of the magazine and the title made his heart skip a bit.

' _Stanley Pines! New star of the Ohio State Buckears!'_

He started choking with the cold treat due to his surprise and Wanda started patting his back worriedly. "What's wrong? Are you hurting again? Do you need something?"

Seb wheezed and showed his girlfriend (he still needed to get used to calling her that) the magazine. "NO! Look at this!"

Wanda's eyes widened and then looked up at Seb. "Is that your brother?!"

Stanley, definitely Stanley, without shirt and grinning widely, was between his college teammates, men a bit older than him, and he was holding the trophee they had won.

"19 years old Stanley Pines provokes the surprise of the public by scoring the decisive final point to take his team, the Ohio State Buckears, to its final victory. The young administration student ..." Wanda started reading but Seb interrupted her with his loud happy squeal.

"That's my brother!" Seb grinned proudly. "That's my brother, Wanda! Look at him! He is famous! Just like he wished for! Look-Look how happy he is!" Seb smiled, snatching the magazine from the blonde to look at his brother's face once again, a face he hadn't seen for years...

' _Why are you happy for him, hm?!' Bill2 snarled. 'He ABANDONED you! He preferred Six fingers over you! He didn't care when Filbrick kicked you out!'_

 _Even if he hates me...Fez is still my brother..._

Wanda smiled warmly at Seb's happiness. He had had to face so many hardships since he was her age. His own father kicked him at 17! He hadn't even finished high school! What kind of shitty parent could do that to their own son?! And to one as kind and amazing as Sebas was?

And despite everything that happened to him, despite he couldn't graduate along with them, despite his brothers never spoke about him again... Seb was still proud and happy for his triplet's achievements. Wanda wasn't sure if she would be able to be happy for her brother if something like that happened to her...

 _Stanley had been silent the rest of the school year; he never spoke a word about what happened to his triplet. Wanda had been worried sick because it was well known at school that the Pines triplets were inseparable and to suddenly see Stanley without Stanford or Sebastian without any of them (and out of school for that matter) was a hot topic and one worth of gossiping and speculation._

" _St-Stanley..." Wanda once had enough courage to talk to the senior kid, something almost forbidden for sophomores like her. He had been at the cafeteria with his baseball team and his girlfriend, a nice, pretty girl Wanda knew because of theater classes, and he turned around to look at her with surprise. He didn't know her, popular kids never knew people like her, not even if she was his triplet's friend._

" _Hey, are you really talking to him, kid?" An arrogant jerk snapped at her, and Stanley ordered him to shut up._

" _Where is Sebastian? I-I haven't seen him for-for a while...Is-Is he sick?"_

 _The team and Carla collectively winced and looked at Stanley for any sign of activity._

 _The muscled teen frowned deeply and he grimaced in pain. "He's gone" he mumbled._

" _What-What do you he is gone?!" She cried. "Did-Did he-"_

" _He's not dead. At least I think so, kid. I'm sorry, I can't talk about this right now. Everything is my fault...Le-Let's go guys" He grabbed his backpack and without a word, he stood up and left. Soon enough, his worried girlfriend was beside him and his friends followed him._

 _Wanda was approached by one of the boys and he quickly whispered before leaving. "No one knows what really happened to Cyclops-"_

 _Wanda had to bit her tongue to keep herself from snapping at him._

" _-But we know he did something really bad, something with Stan's other weird brother" he whispered, obviously involved in the gossiping circle. "You know, Stan likes to hang out with him, but now it is like he can't even see him, he is angry at that nerd, so it must have been huge! Nerdy must know, ask him"_

 _Wanda asked the oldest Pines triplet when he found him. Just like Stanley's friend said, he was alone, hiding himself in the library with a book between his glasses. She asked him where his friend was! Why wasn't he coming to school!? And Stanford grimaced._

" _He ruined my life..."_

" _How"_

" _He is a monster! He is selfish and he destroyed everything I cared about on purpose! Just because he couldn't stand the thought that I am better than him!" Stanford hissed and Wanda gaped. How could he speak of Seb like that?!_

" _Now he is gone, and-and it was his-his own fault" Stanford replied, but he didn't seem too convinced with his answer._

Wanda sighed and shook her head to get rid of the memories. It was impossible Sebastian did something on purpose to harm his triplet. Seb might be a bit crazy and missing some screws, but Wanda was sure about one thing and it was that he LOVED his family; he would never do something to harm them!

"Heeyyy! Earth calling Wanda? Hello? Is someone home?" The older teen grinned at her, his toothy smile showing off his sharp fangs.

"Oh, sorry...I-I spaced out a bit"

"A bit?" Seb chuckled. "What were you thinking about? Maybe how awesome I am?" He grinned as he took a mouthful of icecream to his mouth and Wanda rolled her eyes so much she almost saw her head from the inside.

How could be so damn self-conscious but arrogant and narcissistic at the same time?!

"I was thinking that...You really love your brothers..."

"Oh..." Seb pulled out the spoon from his mouth. "I guess...But I don't think they like me anymore..." He shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal. "I-I was stupid and-and I caused my brother his perfect school..."

' _Monster, selfish, ugly, freak, no one likes you'_

"And-And Stanley had always been Ford's number one supporter so...When I was trying to explain, he didn't even help me" Seb rested his head on the table and laughed softly. "I was actually kicked out because of that..." He confessed, and Wanda's eyes widened. He had never told him that...

"Filbrick considered me useless, I costed his family potential millions and all that. And well, no one really cared enough to stop him...I guess my mom did but..." Seb trailed off, wanting this conversation to be over already.

"Did you do it on purpose?" _Like everyone at school thought?_ Was left unsaid.

' _Yes'_

"No!" Seb perked up, trying to refute Bill2. "Of course not! It-It was an accident! Do-Do you think I did on purpose?" He asked softly.

"No! Sebastian! No! Of course not!" She said quickly and grabbed his hands tightly, massaging his eleven fingers. "You couldn't have done it on purpose. You are too good for that"

Seb chuckled humourlessly. "I'm not good...but I didn't mean it...I didn't want this to happen"

' _Exactly_! _We are FAR from good! We are a demon! We are embodiment of chaos and nightmares!'_

Wanda frowned worriedly and looked at the magazine once again, where Stanley's face was smiling at the camera. It was a face so similar and yet so different from the boy in front of her. Neither Stanley nor Stanford helped his brother when he needed them the most!

And Seb still loved them...

"Your mom is really nice..." Seb softly commented as he worked on his project with Wanda keeping him company. He was trying to concentrate on making his first draft for his project, but he just couldn't right now.

' _You are soo going to fail this! You will be kicked out of college for being soo stupid! You are stupid! You can't do anything right! Everyone was right about you, why don't you just give up, Sebis?'_

"Shut up!" He screamed and hit his head with his palm.

Wanda looked up from the book she was reading with a worried frown and Seb sighed, putting down his sketchbook.

"Are you feeling ok, baby?"

Seb nodded mutely as Bill2 laughed in his mind.

Wanda wasn't so sure, but she let it pass just this once. "You said something about my mom?"

"I said-I said she is nice, I like her..." Seb mumbled. Why did he even bring this up?! It was this particular day that was making him cranky and more annoying than usual.

Seb just sighed loudly once again and rested his elbows on the table before hiding his head. He hadn't thought of this particular day since he was kicked out but...

Wanda smiled slightly. "Well, she likes you a lot too, you know! She thinks you are really hard-working and that maybe I could learn one of two things from you" Wanda joked. "She knows you love me a lot, that's enough for her to like you, my beautiful baby pirate" She cooed mockingly.

' _Beautiful baby pirate?' Bill2 asked genuinely confused. 'This nickname thing is getting out of control, kid'_

Seb didn't react with the cheesy nickname, making the green-eyed girl look up. "Seb? Is something wrong? Did something happen at college today? Are you feeling sick again?" The younger teen asked worriedly.

"I miss my mom" Seb finally confessed with a hiccup, and a thick tear streamed down his right cheek. Today was her birthday and he hadn't seen or heard about her since he was 17. It had been easier to ignore the date when he was alone, but-but now, surrounded by Wanda's family, by her mom who was so kind to him, it-it made his heart ache painfully.

' _For circle's sake, Sebastian! You are crying over an insignificant human who only created your vessel and put it in this disgusting world. Grow up' Bill2 ordered._

"My baby..." Wanda said softly as Seb sobbed and covered his face, trying to keep his tears from falling down. She had known her boyfriend hadn't seen his family for a while, but she was totally clueless as to how he felt about it.

"Today it is her birthday..." Seb hiccupped. "And-And I haven't talked to her for two years, Wanda!" He cried.

Wanda pouted sadly and walked toward him to give him a much needed hug. "Do you want to call her?"

Seb sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve. He wanted to, he wanted to talk to her, he wanted to see her again, but-but what would she think of him?! The last time he saw her, he made her cry, his stupid decisions made her cry...He had hated to see his mom sad, it had been like that since he was reborn...

"I-I can't...What if she-"

"No. Nop!" Wanda stood up. "You are calling your mom, Sebastian. You miss her; she must be missing you a lot too. Maybe she even feels guilty for not protecting you from your dad"

Seb deadpanned. "That doesn't help at all!"

"Sorry. Ok, but you are calling, alright? I don't care if it takes us the whole day"

Wanda pushed him to the couch and brought the phone toward them. It was one of those wireless phones that were getting popular and everyone was getting. Johnny had brought one to their home along with that huge ass computer and Alex and he had been playing with the devices like kids.

"I am not ready" Seb grabbed the telephone between his eleven fingers, twirling it nervously. "I-I can't"

"Sebastian William Pines. You can't just stop talking to your family" The younger teen scolded gently. "Why are you so afraid?"

' _Because this meatsacks releases lots of adrenalin hormones, it's disgusting'_

"You know why" Seb growled. "My family must hate me! Filbrick threatened me not to come back! My-My triplets didn't do anything to stop him! I probably scarred Sherman for life pushing him away from me and-and my mom..." Seb trailed off, remembering the last conversation he held with her.

"She-She promised she would love me...even if I did something terrible..." Sebastian said finally. "Do you think it's possible? Because I don't" He snarled. "Stanford had probably told her what I did and-and now all of them hate me! Haha!"

Wanda pouted sadly. "Family is the most important thing we have...And she is your mother, Sebastian...I don't think she could ever stop loving you" She insisted.

"My family turned their back on me...My mom couldn't stop it" Seb grumbled angrily.

He preferred living in doubt. He preferred having the little hope that his mom still loved him, at least a tiny bit, instead of calling and discovering the sad cruel truth.

"Wanda looked down at the phone. "Please..." She sniffed. "I don't want you to lose touch with your mom...I remember how much you talked about her when we were in school...Please" She begged. "You can get angry with me if something goes wrong..." She looked down, distressed. "But I want you to at least _try_ "

Seb turned to look at her and gave a loud defeated sigh. "I could never get angry at you..." he mumbled and snatched the phone from her. He quickly dialed the number and pressed call before he could lose his cool.

Wanda smiled proudly at her boyfriend and hugged his arm to show him he was with him.

"Hello! Phone Physhic, it will be 99 cents the hour" The voice on the other side greeted.

Seb paralyzed once again, and with his eye wide, he turned to look at Wanda with fear. He shook his head.

Wanda glared and nudged him hardly.

"Hello?"

"H-Hi Ma..." Seb sniffed.

The other side of the line went silent and Seb feared the worst. She was going to hang up; she was going to shout at him!

"Se-Sebastian?" The voice whispered. "Is that you?! Sebastian! Baby!"

"Y-Yeah...Yeah, it's me..." Seb smiled tearfully. Mom! It was his mom!

"Sebastian! Oh my god!" The woman on the other side sobbed. Seb and Wanda could hear her trying to cover her mouth. "Where are you!? How are you!? Sebastian, I haven't heard of you for two years! Are you fucking nuts?!" She cried.

Seb gave a wet laugh and Wanda wiped his tears with her thumb. "I-I wanted to call...to say 'Happy Birthday'"

"No! No! You can't do this! Where are you?! Please, come back! Come back! I am sorry! My little baby!" Kari apologized frantically. "Sebastian, I am so sorry! I-I didn't! Your father!-"

"Ma, Ma. It's ok..." Seb turned to look at Wanda. "I'm fine, I'm more than fine"

Wanda kissed his nose.

Kari cried her heart over the phone. "I miss you so much..."

"I missed you too"

"Where are you?"

"Pennsylvania" Seb giggled softly at her shocked 'What?! Where?! With who?!'

"I share a place with some friends, I'm-I'm actually working" Seb sniffled.

"You are?"

"Yeah. Two jobs!" Seb said proudly. "And-And I'm studying too...I did it all on my own..."

Kari sighed. "My baby...My little free spirit...There hasn't been a day I haven't thought about you"

Wanda smirked at Seb in an 'I told you' way.

"I miss you...Everything changed so much since-since your father..."

Seb's mood soured at the mention of that asshole. "How's Shermie?" He decided to ask instead. "Is he doing ok?"

"Shermie was really upset after you left..." Kari mumbled softly. "The following months he barely spoke to the Stans...and he didn't want to say bye to them when they left for college"

"That kid doesn't spend a single hour in this house since your brothers left" She sighed. "He is boxing too, he is angry most of the time, he fights sometimes at school and he returns late to avoid seeing your father at the store..."

Seb looked at Wanda with a frown. He didn't know Shermie had been so upset by this. He had been so small, and now he was only nine...

"All your things are still in your room..." Kari said softly.

"I don't doubt it; the attic has always been more of a garbage deposit than a room..." Seb mumbled, and Wanda hit his shoulder. He didn't want to sound so rude either. It just happened.

"I'm sorry" Seb apologized.

"It's my fault, Sebastian, please don't apologize..." The woman pleaded. "I should have protected you more...I should have fought harder...But you can be sure as hell I am not in good terms with your father anymore...We are just together for Shermie's sake"

Seb grimaced. "I didn't want to ruin your...marriage"

"No, honey. He ruined it himself when he kicked my baby out..." She said confidently. "Sebastian...That-That day...Where were you? I went to look for you..." She said softly.

Wanda's and Seb's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"I went with Stanley, early in the morning...We went to the beach, Stanley said you could be on-on your boat, but you weren't there. We searched for you everywhere, sweetie..."

' _I think we were a bit busy being arrested'_

"You searched for me..." Seb hiccupped. She cared...Stanley cared!

"Of course we did, baby...We do, we still do. Stanley calls, he always calls asking if you called..."

"I guess Stanford still hates me" Sebastian mumbled and Wanda growled. Ugh. She hated Stanford so much right now! How dared he make her baby feel sad?

Kari took a bit to reply. "Your brother was upset...But he doesn't hate you, Sebastian. He was worried about you too. We thought you would come back...But you-"

"Come back?!" Seb shouted. "How can you even THINK it would have been a possibility? It would have gone wrong in so many ways! With what face did you expect me to return to face Filbrick or Stanford after what I did?! Filbrick would have forced me to lick the sole of his shoe! Or-Or sleep with a collar around my neck on the floor like a fucking animal! Do you even know how humiliating that would have been?! I would rather have starved to death on the streets!"

"Calm down, Seb" Wanda whispered and squeezed his arm tightly.

"I wanted to return! I fucking dreamed about going home every single day while I cried on the streets!" Seb shouted at the phone. "I missed you! I missed Shermie! Hell! I even missed my triplets! But I COULDN'T! I was physically unable to return to a place where I was treated like shit for seventeen years by the person who was supposed to be **my father in this stupid, pathetic mortal life**!" He shrieked loudly and when everything was finally out, Seb was left gasping for air.

Kari was silent for a moment, the only sound coming from her were her muffled sobs. She eventually spoke. "You are right...You are totally right, son...I am sorry, I am so sorry..."

Seb looked at Wanda for help. He didn't want this to go this way!

"Ma, M-Ma..." The nineteen years old sniffed. "It's ok..."

"NO, it's not!" Kari shouted outraged. "I should have protected you! You should have been able to return home! Somewhere where you feel safe! Not scared because of your father! I should have given you that...You deserved so much more"

Seb closed his eyes. "I am fine now...It's ok, Ma...I-I have a home, I live there with my best friends...I am working and I am studying to finish school and a career...I have a girlfriend, and she is everything I need right now...I-I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her"

Wanda blushed a deep red as Seb stared at her. She liked to make him blush; she didn't like it the other way round.

"G-Girlfriend?" Kari sniffed and Seb giggled and wiped the tears he didn't know were falling. "Her name is Wanda...She is actually the reason we are talking...Say hi to her" Seb grinned and passed the phone over to the girl.

"Hey, Mrs. Pines" Wanda giggled nervously.

"Thank you" Was the first thing Kari said to the girl. "Thank you for taking care of him when I can't"

"I-It's...no problem at all" Wanda rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.

"Make sure he calls again, sweetie. Please. And-And tell him I love him, tell him I miss him everyday..."

"I...I am sure he knows it already, Mrs. Pines" Wanda stood up with the phone and the woman told her a few more things before Wanda nodded again. "It's alright. I got it. Thank you"

Seb received the phone once again, and this time, it was to say bye. "My baby...Please...Promise me you will call again...Shermie would love to hear from you"

"Ok, Ma...I love you"

"Bye, Sebas..."

The brown haired teen hung up and took a huge mouthful of air. He heavily threw himself on the couch and Wanda cuddled next to him, stroking his curls.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

He was tired. Seb felt totally exhausted and emotionally drained, but... he was happy, he felt at ease. As if speaking to his mom just lifted a heavy weight off his shoulders and he could breathe again.

She didn't hate him. She still loved him, and that something he had needed to hear for a while...His mortal mom, his Ma, loved him just like she did when he was born...

Seb simply hummed happily and curled up next to her before closing his eyes. Without knowing, he fell asleep with a small, happy smile.

" _He looks so peaceful..."_

 _A giggle. "Kiss him!"_

" _Is that your boyfriend, Wanda?!"_

" _Oh my god! You were totally right! He is super, duper cute!"_

" _Hehe, your boyfriend is sucking his finger!"_

 _"Rebecca!"_

" _Shh! Girls, you are waking him up!"_ _  
_  
Seb frowned annoyed at the noise, he was sleeping damn it! Sleeping was his favorite human activity and someone was walking him up!  
Besides, being asleep meant no pain in his back so it was a win-win situation.

He opened his eye drowsily and he was met by four pair of green eyes.

"He's alive!"

Seb screamed startled and scrambled away from the people watching him sleep. He got tangled with the blanket that had been covering him seconds ago and fell face first to the floor.

He grunted annoyed and looked up at the people giggling at him. They were girls, the four pair of greenish eyes were them. There was a couple of young girls (twins, his brain supplied him), a girl around thirteen or fourteen and a teen around his age or a bit older.

"Hi, cute pirate!" One of the twins smiled.

"Hi!" The younger teen waved. "You are cute! Will you really marry Wanda? Because I will turn 18 eventually!"

"Huh?" Seb said intelligently, looking at the smiling faces with a confused pout.

"Damn, you are lucky you are cute" The oldest girl smiled teasingly.

Seb frowned. Who were them?! Where was he anyway? Wasn't he with Wanda?

"Sorry, girls, but he is Mine"

The girls and the still half-asleep Sebastian turned around to see Wanda entering to the room.

"Wanda!" Seb stood up with a relieved smile. The girls giggled cooed.

"Sorry, my cousins came for a visit and you were sleeping" She apologized with a sheepish smile before picking up the blanket from the floor. "I hope they weren't bothering you"

"Nope" One of the twins shook her head but her twin sister giggled. "Magda wants to marry your boyfriend!"

"Rebecca!" The thirteen year old hissed angrily. "Shut uP! You are a horrible sister!" She slightly pushed the six year old away from her.

Seb rubbed his eye, still confused, and looked up at Wanda. "So, they are your cousins? All of you are sisters?"

The twenty year old girl nodded. "Yep. I'm Regina" She pointed at the younger teen who apparently wanted to marry him. "She is Magda and they are Rebecca and Veronica" She later pointed at the twins. Rebecca was wearing two disheveled ponytails and Veronica had her hair combed in a braid.

"We are lots of sisters! Everyone says so" Veronica grinned adorably and Seb smiled. Now that he thought about it, they did look like sisters, they looked similar, and they shared Wanda's greenish eyes.

Hers were prettier though...

' _Ugh, feelings'_

"I guess" He chuckled. "But in my family we were four brothers" He informed the little girl who gaped.

"OH! So you have brothers!" Magda perked up at the notion immediately, making Wanda and Regina roll their eyes. She was in that whole boy's crazy phase.

"Sebastian is a triplet" Wanda told her cousin who squealed loudly. "But, unfortunately they are too old for you, kid"

Magda grinned and approached Seb with a huge grin. "How old are you? How old is your other brother then?"

Seb laughed sheepishly. "Wanda. Help"

"Ok, enough, you are scaring him" Regina laughed and pushed her younger sister away from the uncomfortable young man. "It's nice finally meeting you, Sebastian. Wanda has told us a lot about you" She smiled.

"She didn't mention you were a pirate though" Rebecca shrugged. "Why are you wearing an eye-patch? You don't have an eye under it?"

Wanda fumed at her little cousin. She TOLD them not to make comments about that! Seb could be self-conscious sometimes and the first thing they did was talk about it! "What did I tell you about-?!"

She didn't have time to continue scolding her cousin because Sebastian cried out in pain, startling the five women in the room.

Sebastian closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as his back started burning, his whole body trembling.

"What's wrong with him?!" Regina asked worriedly.

"Seb?! Is it hurting? Seb, please, breathe" Wanda quickly approached her boyfriend and sat him on the couch.

"Hurts. Hurts...It's not stopping!" Seb hissed angrily.

"It's ok, it's ok, I'm here, just breathe, it will pass, Sebastian" She gave him her hand to squeeze and Seb whimpered softly as the pain spread through his spine. This was taking much longer than before...

' _I told you' Bill2 said calmly. 'It will just get worse, just give up, kid'_

The stressful moment finally passed and Seb gave a loud sigh, closed his eyes and covered his face.

"Do-Do you need anything, Sebastian?" The twins asked with worry in their big eyes.

"Can-Can you bring him a glass of water?" Wanda looked at the twins and they nodded along with Magda.

"What-What was that...?" Regina asked softly, not wanting to sound rude to the boy who had just cried his heart in front of them for almost two minutes in a row.

"Yes, Sebastian" Wanda repeated. "What was that?" She had never asked him before; she only knew Sebastian was almost always in pain because of his back, but he never told her _why._

' _Punishment! Pain! Gore! Hilarious pain!'_

"I-I have a problem, in-in my back" He lied with a small smile. "It hurts sometimes"

Wanda and Regina shared a look before the younger girls came back.

"We brought you cookies and a glass of apple juice" Magda smiled proudly at the things her little sisters were carrying.

The twins handed him the food and Seb chuckled softly. "Thanks, kiddos"

After that small incident (Seb took a mental note to remember to leave in half and hour so he wouldn't scare them when it inevitably happened again), Seb met Wanda's aunt and uncle who were going out with Wanda's parents for a while, and the younger girls kidnapped him and dragged him to watch a kid's movie with them. It was a new Disney movie, released just last year called 'The Beauty and the Beast'

Wanda pouted the whole time, curled up in a small ball on the floor as her older cousin patted her shoulder. Was it normal to be jealous of three little girls? Seb was just playing along with them, but he was hers! She didn't like it how they were all over him!

It was JUST her luck Seb was handsome as hell... She thought sourly.

"Seb, our mommy said we will go to Disneyworld for summer!" Veronica told the teen as they watched Belle dance with the beast.

"Oh, really? How fun" Seb replied absentmindedly as he studied Belle's yellow dress. He knew it was rude and all to ignore the little girl like that, but he was thinking in the project he still hasn't done...

"Yeah!" Rebecca insisted, hitting his cheek to call his attention. "Have you ever been to Disney?"

' _Wow. Rude. Kill her'_

NO!

"No" Seb shrugged. "I doubt I will ever go"

"Why not?" Magda asked.

"Sh! I can't hear!" Veronica whined and the three flinched and stopped talking.

The movie finished and the twins were squealing and laughing at the happy ending.

"I want to marry a prince too!" Veronica said dreamily as Rebecca jumped up and down on the couch.

"I want to fight Gaston! I am glad he fell because he was a meanie!"

Wanda finally managed to recover her boyfriend from her loud little cousins and kissed his cheek when he was distracted. "I missed you" She pouted childishly.

"But I didn't leave" Seb tilted his head confused. That made Wanda laugh more and kiss his lips softly.

"Ok, I should really go, now" Seb said softly and Wanda pouted. "It's late and I haven't done anything for my project...at all"

"But you can't leave now...My parents haven't come yet and we were going to eat dinner together"

"What are you studying, Seb?" Regina asked curiously.

"He will a fashion designer" Wanda beated him in the answer, making Seb blush madly and look down. That wasn't true...They were just cut and confection courses...

The twins and Magda gasped when they heard their cousin.

"Fashion Designer?! That's amazing!" The 13 year old squealed. "Seb you are incredibly amazing! I love you!"

"Yeah, but he is mine" Wanda snapped, tired of Magda trying to flirt with him and Seb grinned like a little shit. Aaww, she was jealous. How cute.

"So you make cute clothes?!" Veronica asked in awe. "You can make dresses?"

"Seb designed his own suit at sixteen! And it was the best at that ball! He also had lots of drawings and ideas for clothes too!" Wanda replied, knowing Seb wouldn't.

"So you can make a princess dress for us to wear at Disney?!" Veronica seemed on the verge of passing out at the notion.

Seb blinked slowly. He glanced at the VHS cover where Belle was wearing her yellow dress, and then back at the twins.

' _Oh triangles'_

OH GOD!

"I know! I know what to do for my project!" Seb laughed and punched the air in victory. He picked up Wanda by the waist and spun her around a bit before kissing her lips, catching her by surprise.

All the sisters sans Rebecca cooed at the cute scene.

Seb let Wanda go, still surprised, and he approached the twins. "Do you want to be my models, girls? I am going to make you magic dresses!"

They squealed and replied with a tight hug.

The idea was pretty simple on its own. Two dresses in one! The outside would look like Belle's peasant dress and when they pulled out their vest, the other part would fall and transform into the yellow one! It was simply perfect! Now he just needed to think how to do it exactly...

When Wanda's parents and uncles came back, they found them laughing in the living room. Seb was designing his dress as the twins jumped up and down next to him.

"Are you done, yet?!" Rebecca pulled his arm impatiently. "I want to be Belle!"

"I want a Cinderella dress, please!" Veronica pleaded. "Can you make me a dress too?"

Wanda and the older sisters laughed at their parent's confusion.

"Sebastian here will make the twins unique dresses for the trip to Disney" Regina informed her parents. "It's part of his project at school"

"Oh, will you?" The twins' dad asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Seb is studying fashion and design, uncle" Wanda smiled. "It's part of his grade"

The man frowned as his wife squealed along with Wanda's mom. "That's so amazing!"

"Oh, our Sebastian is quite the artist!" Wanda's mom told her sister, proud of her son-in law. "He has the most marvelous drawings and he is really skilled sewing and knitting!"

"Sounds gay to me..." Wanda's uncle mumbled. "Aren't you studying something less girly?"

Wanda's head turned around 180 degrees. "What the heck did you just say, man?!"

Seb looked up at the dark haired man. "I don't know how it sounds gay, sir" He replied as politely as he could. "It's just clothes. But I guess designers like Giorgi Armani, Calvin Klein and Yves Saint Laurent didn't really care if it sounded gay or not"

Wanda smirked smugly at her shocked uncle. She was proud of her baby.

Wanda's aunt started asking him about how much it would cost (How can you think we won't pay you for your work?!) and Seb nervously started explaining what he had in mind, approximate prices and time.

"Hey, little cousin?"

Wanda turned around and saw Regina approaching her. "Yes?"

She nodded toward Seb and they saw him writing down the measures of Veronica's waist. Rebecca suddenly jumped over him and wrapped him with the measuring tape, shrieking loudly. Seb fell to the floor laughing.

"Help! I am being attacked!"

Regina looked at Wanda. "This boy is pure gold, girl. Don't let him go."

Wanda smiled "Not planning on it"

"Good girl"

Sebastian experienced the most strange and confusing and amazing and embarrassing and overwhelming human thing in his entire life...

And the worst part...He totally enjoyed it.

He knew about it! He totally knew about that! He wasn't THAT naïve in human things. They explained it to them in school a bit and-and Mom also explained a bit, and Filbrick explained the Stans too and he heard, he totally heard! But he had been so embarrassed to think about it he simply...didn't mind trying it...

Stan had quite the dirty mind as teens, and called him a baby when he didn't want to see the magazines he stole from Filbrick or his friends gave him. He simply wasn't interested in... "Having fun", like Stan put it, in that way. He couldn't bring himself to do it, ok?! It was awkward!

Stanford wasn't as Stanley but...Seb had been unfortunate enough to find him doing it once or twice...Disgusting.

' _Ew'_

When he caught Alex and Johnny that _awful_ day he had been scared but not because he didn't know what they were doing, but because he knew, and he thought boys didn't do it with each other...

They had been surprised when they discovered he hadn't done it before with anyone! As if it was something every human had to do! He couldn't remember the word they used to describe his situation, but he didn't like the way they used it with him...

"Aaaw, don't worry, kid. Someday, you will be all cuddly with your girl, then things will start heating up and the perfect moment will come and you will love it!" Alex exclaimed, hugging Johnny's shoulder.

"Go put on some pants first, Alexander" Seb had replied, kind of angry because that conversation hand't been about him! It was about those disgusting boys just-just doing it with the door opened!

Things calmed down after that, and the thought disappeared from the young man's mind once again.

Just until the situation...presented itself. And he hadn't been ready AT ALL...

Seb had been at home alone. Johnny and Alex were at college (or somewhere kissing, he didn't really know) and he was cutting the first layer of blue fabric for Rebecca's dress. Rock music blasted from the radio and Seb sang loudly as he shifted from side to side in the chair.

"With the lights out, it's less dangerous! Here we are now, entertain us! I feel stupid and contagious!"

The nineteen year old stood up and made the guitar's chords with his mouth as he imagined he had a guitar. "Here we are now, entertain us! A mulatto, an albino, a mosquito, my libido! Yeah!"

He laughed to himself as Bill2 sighed tiredly. _'Kid. Stop'_

"No!" Seb moved his head at the rhythm of the music as he cleaned the fabric. "This is my life, dorito!"

The phone rang and Seb almost didn't hear it with the loud music filling the apartment. He wiped his hands on his pants and turned the volume just a tiny bit, enough to hear the person on the other side.

"Yelloow?" He asked with a big smile. He was in such a good mood today!

"Hi, baby! What are you doing?" It was Wanda. Seb's mood increased even more.

"Hey! Hi! I'm working on your cousin's dress!" Seb glanced at the table full of scraps of fabric and molds. He would need to clean that later. Maybe he should eat dinner. Or order out? Maybe he could make himself something, his stomach was growling again. Oh, right. Wanda. "It is going wonderfully!"

"That's super awesome, Seb...But I was thinking we could, I don't know, hang out...?" She purred on the phone. "My parents left and they won't be back until night..." She gave a pained sigh. "Don't you wanna come? I hate being alone...we could have some... _fun"_ She let out a nervous giggle.

Seb chuckled, obviously not getting where his girlfriend was trying to get. "I'm sorry, Wands, but I really need to work on this. On the week I don't have much time with work and all"

Wanda was silent on the other side. "My parents aren't home, man" She repeated, actually confused as to _how_ Sebastian didn't get the indirect. Her friends and Regina told her he would!

"Aaaww! And you were missing me?" Seb cooed. He placed the phone between his ear and his shoulder to continue cutting the fabric. "I miss you too, I'm alone too, but don't worry, babe. They will return eventually"

"Sebastian Pines!" Wanda fumed. "Come to my fucking-...Wait. You know what? Don't worry, sweetie. I'll be going to your place. We will have some fun there, ok?!" She asked excitedly.

Seb, still clueless, smiled to the phone. "Great! I'll order us pizza when you are here then! Maybe you can help me out and then we can watch a movie. I saw Alex bought beer. I don't drink but I know you like it so-"

"It's ok. I'll see you there, baby, wait for me"

"Sure!" Seb hung up the phone and sighed contently. Wanda was such a nice girl...

' _...You are a complete idiot...A complete, utter idiot'_

"Shut up! Or I'll hit my head" He threatened and turned on the volume again and shouted, realizing the song had changed to a six year old song.

"It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not!" Seb grabbed his scissors to use it as a microphone to sing. "We've got each other and that's a lot for love! We'll give it a shot!" He hit his 'microphone' against the table as drumsticks. " Woah, we're half way there! Woooaaaah, livin' on a prayer!"

Wanda arrived 30 minutes later, just a few minutes after Seb was on the floor screaming in pain. She was wearing a huge fuzzy coat and Seb was wearing a plain white t-shirt and sweatpants. "Hi, Sebis! I missed you!" She clung to him like a monkey and kissed him on the lips. Seb almost fell backwards to the floor and used the hand which wasn't holding Wanda to close the door.

Wanda cupped his face softly with her hands and didn't let him go for a moment and they enjoyed that intimate moment as long as they could. She untangled her legs from his back and dropped to the floor with a sigh. "You said you had beer?!" She grinned and walked to the kitchen as if she owned the place. Seb was never comfortable at her house, but she was totally cool in his.

"You already had beer" Seb accused, feeling the lingering taste of the drink in his mouth. "And-and it's-It's not mine" Seb clarified. "Don't drink it all" He mockingly scolded and Wanda gasped, taking a hand to her chest.

"You offend me, Pines! I'll have you KNOW I just had one back at home and I KNOW how to drink! It's not my fault you are such a light head" She giggled when Seb crossed his arms.

That was Bill's fault.

' _Well, when I was a stupid mortal, yes' Bill2 agreed. 'Too much alcohol in a small triangle isn't good. As a powerful demon though I could drink as much I liked!' Bill2 sighed giggled. 'You should drink! Drink! Drink!_

"I want to show you what I have done till now" Seb grinned like a little boy and started walking to his room where he was keeping all the pieces. "I-I think it's coming out better than I expected! I need to buy a strip of Velcro though; I think it will work better, however, I will need to use the school's machines because I don't have one here and-"

Wanda watched him disappear and took huge gulps of the beer to have the ovaries to do what she was about to do. Oh god, she really hoped Regina was right...She followed her boyfriend inside and smiled at his room. Seb always found time to keep it tidy, but today he hasn't done the bed. Perfect.

Wanda sat down on his bed, ignoring him, and when Seb sat next to her, she pushed the beer towards him. "Try it. Just a little bit, come on" She giggled.

Seb rolled his eyes and took a gulp from the can of beer to please her. He didn't dislike drinking, but it really affected his body and he didn't like that.

' _Do it'_

Also, Bill was really fond of the idea of him getting drunk, it couldn't be a good idea then.

Wanda pushed him backwards toward the pillows and started kissing him, running her hands over his chest. Seb closed his eyes and relaxed under her touch.

"Sebastian..." She breathed into his neck and it sent a shiver down his spine. "I love you...I love you" She kissed his neck softly, rubbing her lips against his neck's sensitive skin.

Seb's face was bright red and he moaned without realizing. A warm sensation travelled south and he blushed even more as Wanda accidentally (?) brushed against it.

"Wanda...What..." Seb whimpered, too overwhelmed by sensations that he couldn't think clearly.

Wanda pulled off her coat and quickly opened the buttons of her pink shirt, revealing a nice black bra.

Seb's eye widened. Wait. Wait!

"Wanda! OH GOD!" He turned around, embarrassed, and tried to cover his eyes to stop looking at her chest. He was about to sit up, but Wanda giggled and held him firmly. She pinned him down, holding him by his wrists tightly.

"Hey! Seb! Hahah, don't be scared..." She laughed sheepishly, her face flustered as she stared down at him lovingly. "It's ok...I love you, we are a couple, aren't we? I-I want to show you I love you, I want to love you"

Seb continued gaping. Wanda chugged the rest of the forgotten can and threw her shirt to the floor, staying only with her bra and her skirt. "Tonight I'm yours, boy! I have decided I must ride you till I break you!" She laughed and started kissing him again, her hands travelling under his shirt to stroke his chest.

"Wanda..." Seb's back arched. He had never being touched there and it was too much!

"Shut your mouth, Sebastian!" She bit his shoulder and Seb shouted. "I'm hot and horny and I'm on the pill, boy. Come on, loose those tighty-whities!" She giggled kind of tipsy and pulled down his already tight sweatpants.

Seb didn't remember what followed after that...Not clearly at least.

He kicked his pants which were on the way and stayed in his boxers and shirt. He was blinded by the overwhelming new sensations his body was experiencing and it was as if he was in auto-pilot. Seb pulled her close to her and rolled on the bed until Wanda was over him once again, kissing him desperately with her eyes closed, rocking her body back and forth.

Just when she tried to pull off his shirt did the boy react and pulled away. "No...Please..." He turned his head to the side, but Wanda continued kissing his neck.

"I don't care, I don't care, Sebastian...Please, please..." Sitting on his lap, the blonde pulled his shirt over his head and threw it away, leaving the boy shirtless and just wearing boxers on the bed.

"Wanda...Please, don't be mad" He pleaded, looking away. He was embarrassed of his zodiac; he was embarrassed of the scars on his arms and hands...

She frowned worriedly at the red marks that showed slightly from his biceps, and it didn't take her long to move behind Sebastian to see the huge red mark on his back. It looked quite painful...

"That's what hurts you...That's what makes you cry every day?" She asked softly, putting a hand over his naked chest.

Seb looked respond and she lifted his face so he would see her directly. "I want to see your eye"

"No. Not this..." He mumbled. "Wanda, no. No,no. I'm a monster, I'm a freak, you will hate me, please, let's just do this. Just-Just like this..." He whimpered with terrified tears in his uncovered eye. His body started aching desperate for attention but he didn't want Wanda to see his eye. She was going to see he was a monster, she was going to see his yellow eye and be so repulsed by it she was going to leave him!

"I love you just how you are, Sebastian...We can't do this unless we are both comfortable, and I want you to feel comfortable showing yourself to me, just like I am showing myself to you...I want you to be totally naked, not a single part of you covered, and I want to love every bit of it" Wanda whispered and gently pulled up his eye-patch.

Seb had never felt so naked and exposed in his entire life, and he was still wearing boxers. He closed his eyes and refused to open them but Wanda kissed his left eye, and tears spilled from his right eye.

He opened his eyes, sniffling and trying to stop sobbing, and Wanda for the first time since she knew it, was stared back by a yellow glowing eye with a cat like pupil along with the brown eye she knew totally well.

Her eyes welled up with tears and she pulled her scared boyfriend over her. "Sebastian...You aren't a freak..." She sniffed and gave him a smile. "I love you, and it's cuz you are beautiful. You say you are not good inside, but I can't agree...So the world's a dick, keeping you hidden like this, but in here it's beautiful...Let's make this beautiful!" She pleaded.

Seb's tears fell from his brown eye, his yellow eye glistening, and pulled her closer to her. "That works for me-HMHP!"

The couple giggled excitedly and under the safety and warmth of the covers, they had the fun Wanda promised earlier...

"OW!"

"Sorry"

-.-

"You want a life with me?"

"I want a life with you" Seb closed his eyes as Wanda kissed his neck. They had fallen asleep for a few hours and woken up minutes ago, more in love than they had ever been.

"Do you want to get married?" The girl asked and Seb chuckled and stared at her big eyes. She was resting her head on his chest and she looked really small compared to him.

"I don't know...Do you?"

Wanda shrugged. "I love you...But we can wait. Where would be get married?"

"We can get married anywhere you want" The young man laughed.

"A forest?!"

"A forest is included in anywhere" Seb replied like a smartass and Wanda hit his shoulder.

Wanda sighed contently and snuggled her naked chest against his own, relishing the warm hug Seb was giving her.

"And we will have babies?" She stroked his chest, running her fingers over his pectorals.

Seb blushed madly and covered his face with the blankets.

"Oh, come on!" Wanda laughed and smacked his shoulder. "You don't have the right to be embarrassed anymore after the fun we just had..." She purred and Seb whined childishly.

"We will have triplets! Like you! And they will be beautiful baby girls!" Wanda said determined, lifting the blanket to see her boyfriend's red face.

Seb smiled sheepishly. "They would be as cute as you"

Wanda kissed his lips and yawned. She snuggled closer, not really planning to move in a while. "You are such an adorable dork, you are such an asshole! Why are you so damn nice?"

Seb grinned, rubbing both his eyes with his fists, and yawned too. He-He could get used to this...

' _WHAT THE FUCK?!' Bill2 finally shrieked traumatized._

* * *

 **There wasn't anything so hardcore so I didn't think it was necessary to put a warning xD Ok, get ready folks because things wont last ;) *evil laughter* PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND SEE YA SOON (Two more weeks, finals and I have vacations for a month and a half people T.T)**


	16. Chapter 16-The storm started

**YELLOW! Ok, guys, this is going to be a rollercoaster of emotions so please don't kill me!**

 **TW: Mentions of self-harm and suicide**

* * *

"Boys and girls of every age! Wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see. This, our town of Halloween! This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night!"

"Oh god, please, don't tell me you will be singing those songs now" Wanda moaned.

November was starting, along with a pretty cold winter, and the couple was exiting the warm cinema to meet with the chilly winter air of the city. They had decided to watch that new animated film that was released for Halloween because Seb seemed really interested on it.

And without a doubt, Seb adored it from the very start. Those songs were now his favorites EVER!

The teen stopped skipping and jumping and turned around to face his girlfriend with a shitty grin.

"No. No, Sebastian!" The girl warned but it was too late. Seb ran toward her and picked her up, making her shriek and he squeezed her.

"Kidnap the Sandy Claws! Lock him up real tight! Throw away the key and then turn out all the lights!"

People stared at them funnily as Wanda screamed.

"Stop it! Sebastian, you dick! Put me down!"

"No!" Seb pouted.

"Ah, you can remember lyrics you just heard but not the things for your exam?" Wanda tried to make a serious face but failed and ended up laughing.

Seb laughed. Life was great! Life was beautiful and perfect now that he had her with him! He kissed her softly before putting her down.

"I loved that movie"

"Really? I couldn't tell"

"But! Wow! Did you see all those toys?! They were horrible!" He exclaimed like an excited little boy. Wanda grabbed his hand and they started walking again. "And Jack was awesome! I love Halloween! My triplets and I used to be the kings! We would get so much candy that our stomachs would hurt!" He shouted with a smile and Wanda giggled.

Her crazy baby.

"How's your dress going?"

"OH!" Seb exclaimed. "It's awesome!" He squealed. "In fact, I almost have everything ready! For December before the winter break they give us, we should present our idea, the drawing and the sewing patterns but I am already starting the dress!" He said, extremely proud of himself. "Most girls there don't know how to even use a sewing machine, like, WHY are they there **anyway**?!"

Wanda giggled as Seb complained. "Well, they will teach them, I guess. Not everyone is as skillful as you, baby"

Seb gaped, his complaint about those dumb girls dying in his throat as he crossed his arms over his chest, embarrassed but silently enjoying the praise. "Thanks..." He mumbled.

Seb grumbled as he chewed on his finger as he read over his notes of cells to prepare for his exam. Stupid exam! Stupid high school diploma!

From all the things Seb missed from before being kicked out, he thought it was now high school. He hated studying like this for his GED*. With work and his other classes, it was so freaking hard! At school he had much more time and he even worked with Matsuda!

Don't drop out of school, kids. It was a tip of Sebastian Pines.

He couldn't wait to see the day when he took this damn exam to feel less of a human failure.

 _'A piece of cardboard won't change the fact you are a stupid human! An empty idiot shell of who we used to be! Let me take control, Seb! And we won't have to suffer anymore!'  
_  
Seb winced when his back burnt and he broke his pencil in two.

"Oh, really?! You won a medal?!" Seb exclaimed over the phone, his roommates' chuckling at their friend's little brother excitement. He was screaming so loud they could hear too. John rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder fondly. He loved kids.

"YEAH! I kicked him so hard he fell and it took him a while to stand up! Sensei said I shouldn't kick him so hard but he was saying I was small and dumb! He deserved it!" His 9yr old brother huffed.

Seb raised his eyebrows in surprise as Alex and Johnny died laughing. Damn! That kid had balls!

"So you are really close to getting a red belt right?"

"Yeah! Sensei said I was the best!"

"And how's school, kid?" Seb grinned, feeling Shermie closing his mouth.

"No comments" He ended up mumbling.

Seb laughed.

"I know everything they teach me! It's boring though, that's why I don't do it; it's just dumb homework anyway. I always get good grades in those stupid exams"

"Hey! Language!" Seb scolded. "You are still a fetus!" Where was Shermie learning those words?!

The child giggled, completely ignoring his older brother. "When will you visit me!? Ma said you aren't that far away! We can go hang out and you can take me to the park like you used to!" The little child pleaded. Curse words or not curse words, Sherman was still a child, and he wanted things to be just like before he lost his big brother.

Seb bit his inner cheek. "I-I am not sure I can go back Shermie, at-at least not yet..."

"Don't you love me anymore?" He whispered softly and Seb's eyes widened when he heard him sniffle.

"No! Shermie! I love you! You are my little brother but you have to understand it is really hard for me right now, you-you understand, right?"

"Yeah..." Shermie sniffled again. "I understand, I don't like it though"

"Good" Seb smiled fondly, imagining the little guy sitting in Ma's window next to the outdated phone from the 70's.

"Will you behave for Mom this Hanukkah at your Aunt Fiona's place? I don't want to hear you were a little brat at the reunion"

"I hate them" Shermie hissed.

Seb hated Filbrick and anything related to him. (Of course his brothers were the exception). He hated how that man had continued his life as if he never existed, as if kicking his own son wasn't important and he hated how much hate his little brother was carrying in his heart for him, how his mom was forced to be with him.

"Baby, I know" Seb sighed. "But they don't have a problem with you. Just take something to entertain yourself. Take a book, maybe something you can draw in" Seb and his triplets survived those reunions with the Pines that way.

"Nah, I'm taking my new Game Boy" Shermie replied and Alex raised his hands.

"Oh sorry, technological boy" He mocked.

Seb ignored the fact Filbrick actually bought something for Shermie which wasn't a primary need (He refused to believe his innocent brother _stole_ it) and sighed. "Alright"

"Sebas, I think Dad is coming... I have to go... I miss you..." He mumbled.

"I miss you too, squirt"

Seb knew his girlfriend was going out with her family for the last day of Hanukkah so he actually thought he was going to have a peaceful day to rest and make homework. He didn't think he was going to be FORCED to go.

"Wanda, today's Thursday!" Seb whined as the blond girl adjusted his shirt's collar. "You made me ask a day off at the casino for this shit!"

Today was December 16th and Wanda was planning on presenting him to the rest of her family. Her family from her mom's side, but she said she considered her step-father's family like her family too.

"My parents would freak out if you don't come to the Synagogue with us knowing you are a jewish...ish" She added, remembering Seb had a complicated story behind it.

"But I don't like it!" He pouted in the living room.

"There is going to be food..."

Seb's eyes widened and his mouth watered.

' _Defeated by food...Pathetic'_

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go pray, shall we!" He looked at his in-laws who just walked in and they laughed at his antics.

So, it wasn't as bad as Seb thought, it wasn't like spending the holidays with the Pines. This actually felt...nice. Her family was really big and they were really nice people. He saw the four sisters again and the twins and Magda almost tackled him to the floor when they saw him.

Also and the most important part: FOOD! LOTS OF DELICIOUS FOOD!

While they were having dinner, Seb was asked a few questions by Wanda's family. She squeezed his hand the entire time. They were normal questions, ones he actually expected.

How old was he, what did he do for a living, why did he choose to study what he was studying, how did he meet Wanda and other stuff.

Bill2 was an asshole, like always, and wanted to make him feel bad, he actually managed to a little bit, but he thought he answered the questions pretty well, he even got the twins' parents to defend him, telling everyone about the 'beautiful and magical' dresses he was working on.

But suddenly, one of Wanda's cousins, a young teenage boy who Seb considered extremely obnoxious and annoying, smiled at them evilly.

"Did you already have sex?"

Half the population at the table spat their food and drinks and started coughing while the other half cried undignified at the mere suggestion.

"What the fuck, Peter?!" Wanda snarled, her cheeks red in rage while Seb's face was red in embarrassment. She stood up and glared daggers at the boy, who wasn't even sorry.

"Peter, shut up!" His mom scolded angrily, and her eyes promised a punishment when they went back home.

" _My_ Sebastian is a complete gentleman, unlike you, Peterson!" Wanda's mom defended her daughter's boyfriend fiercely, making Seb blush even more.

' _Aw well, he learnt everything from me'_

"He respects my daughter and they wouldn't think about doing it before marriage!"

Wanda snorted softly, her anger decreased and this suddenly was hilarious, between Peter's mortified face and Seb's embarrassed face.

"But knowing them..." Wanda's father said softly. "I don't think it would be the boy starting it..." He mumbled with a small smile, luckily for him, his wife didn't hear it.

"CAN WE STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS?!" Wanda screeched.

After that awkward and really embarrassed moment, the family went to the big living room to socialize. Wanda's grandfather suddenly decided he was going to tell everyone a story and they sat close to him to hear the old man.

Seb, however, was having trouble listening to the man because he was eyeing the piano in the corner. His impulsive nature was telling him to GO and TOUCH, but his slightly more mature part told him to sit still and listen to Wanda's grandfather.

"HEY, BOY!" Seb jumped when he realized the old man was talking to him. "You have been staring at that old thing for a while now! Want to give it a try!?" He smirked.

' _Haha, subtle, kid! Really subtle!'_

"I-I don't-I...I don't wanna bother" Seb ended up saying. Why didn't he simply say he didn't know how to play?

Wanda squeezed his arm. "Go, Seb!" She encouraged with a huge smile and suddenly, he had the whole family chanting for him to play.

Seb awkwardly walked toward the piano and sat down, staring at the black and white keys with dread. Fear froze him in his place and his breathing increased.

' _Come on! Don't tell me you don't remember!'_ His demon-self shouted at him horrified. _'Sebastian!_ ' Bill2 whined sadly. _'Wait, let me look for that door, I saw it somewhere the other day'_

Slowly, really slowly, the brown haired teen's hands moved towards the keys and trembling, he started playing by muscle memory. (Bill's muscle memory?)

The melody slowly came out and Seb started singing "We'll... meet again...Don't know where,

don't know when!" Seb smiled a little bit and closed his eyes to continue singing "But I know we'll meet again some sunny day!"

Wanda gaped at her boyfriend as her family gathered around, listening intently at the shy, kind boy.

' _AND WHEN WE MEET AGAIN WE'LL RIP OFF YOUR EYEBALLS! AAHAHAHA!'_

Seb ignored Bill2 and smiled. He couldn't help thinking of his brothers. "Keep smiling through! Just like you always dooo! Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away! So will you please say 'Hello' to the folks that I know! Tell them I won't be long-"

' _It'll be very long!'_

"They'll be happy to know! That as you saw me go I was singing this song!" A tear streamed down his right cheek. He didn't mean it, he didn't want to ruin Ford's project...

We'll meet again, don't -"

' _Quit the games, Cipher! If I'm still alive you must want something from me!'_

' _Everyone has a weakness, tough guy! I'll make you talk! It's only a matter of time'_

The memory the song triggered made Seb lose his concentration and he winced and gritted his teeth. In the sudden spasm, he pressed the wrong key.

He looked at everyone who was looking at him and his eye widened. He tried to slow down his rapid breathing. "I-I am sorry..."

' _Ugh, can't even play a song right!'_

To his surprise, everyone started clapping and he suddenly felt the need to dig a hole and crawl in.

"That was so lovely, dear!" Wanda's mom exclaimed.

"You cute, you are intelligent, you draw AND play instruments!? Wanda, girl, seriously, where can I get one of those?!" Regina exclaimed as Magda fainted over her.

"That-That song..." The oldest man in the living man smiled at Seb fondly, his wrinkled face forming a huge smile with wet blue eyes. "Vera Lynn..."

Seb shook his head. "I-I don't know, sir..." He...actually didn't know much about the song, just that Bill loved it so much he could still play it and sing it.

"I still remember I was around your age and I first heard it...How do you know it?" He asked curiously.

Seb shrugged slightly. "I-I...probably heard it before..."

Wanda ran toward him and pulled his arm. "Baby, how come you never told me you knew how to play OR sing?!" Wanda cried.

"I-I didn't know I could play..." Sing? Of course he knew. He actually sang pretty well if he said so himself! As Bill...Meh, but having a human voice with vocal chords actually helped a lot! The girl frowned confused and grimaced. "That doesn't' make any sense. Are you a prodigy? How could you play that?"

"Um...Muscle memory?" Seb tried with a sheepish smile; because of course it was better than saying 'Well, in my past life I was a murderous psychopath Dorito demon who loved that song and played it all the time so it carried to this life!'

"Muscle memory is AFTER learning something, dummy" Wanda hit his arm softly and then kissed his cheek, because she didn't dare kissing him in front of her family.

They could kiss MUCH better at any time when they were home alone...

"But, it doesn't matter, baby" She smiled when his worried face turned into a relieved one. "What do matter is that you are the best and you better get used to coming with me to my family gatherings because my grandpa loves you now" She laughed.

Seb beamed at the information. Not many people liked him, he was a monster and he was weird... So knowing the family of the person he cared about the most **loved** him, was the best present ever.

-.-

"So! SO! WhaAT HappENS IF-*hic* IF YoU ThrOW AN APPLE to the eARTh from a spaceship! GRAVITY! *hic* GRAVITY ShoULD Make It FALL! But IT WON'T! So IT'S a LIE!"

' _Kid. Go home. You're drunk...And not enough for me to be useful' Bill2 scolded._

Wanda giggled drunkily. "Seeebaasss, ssttooppp!"

So...Sebastian got drunk for the first time ever in his almost 20 years of human life.

It was just a glass and a half but the teen was a complete light head so he was now giggling and questioning his existence and the universe.

It all started when Wanda told him a kid from her school was going to throw a party at his place.

"Please, Sebas!" She pulled his arm. "It is going to be awesome and I really want to go!"

Seb bit his lip.

 _'What are you waiting for, kid?! It's a party! We love parties!'_

Seb knew he would like it. His past self almost destroyed this dimension to throw a never ending party, but he wasn't sure how to feel about them. He had never been invited to parties at school, (who would want the freak at their house anyway) and neither had Sixer. Stan had, and lots of times, but Seb knew he didn't go as often because of them.

'Nah, his/her parties are dumb anyway' He used to say shrugging it off.

Seb thought he would like them if he was in one, but his human personality had been mold by a series of unfortunate events which damaged his self-esteem and confidence, and he was embarrassed to admit it, but his self-conscious and sensible Him was stronger than his demon Him, the confident, and proud, egocentrically self.

Concluding, his shy ass self was scared of going.

"I...have to work at the casino" Seb mumbled.  
"But you can ask a day off!" The younger teen pleaded. "PLEASE!"

"Wanda, it's not that easy! Since I'm with you I have been asking too many days off! My boss is getting angry at me"

Wanda frowned and put her hands on her hips. "So it's my fault?'

 _'Yes' Bill2 spat_.

"No! No!" Seb quickly denied. "I didn't mean it like that! I meant that I can't continue missing my job, Wands...Don't get angry" He pleaded and he put her hands on her waist, gently pulling her closer to him to hug her.

He couldn't get fired. He was barely holding his life together like this. If he lost his job, everything would go to hell.

"My mom won't allow me to go if I'm not with you. She already grounded me last time for lying to her about where I am going" Wanda mumbled, leaning her head against his chest.

"Don't lie to your mom" Seb frowned at her. "What happened with being close to family?"

"That's why I want you to come with me! I don't want to lie to her again! I know you have to work, baby, and I am sorry! But just THIS one! I promise I won't keep you away from your job again!"

 _'Bitch, don't do it'_

Seb sighed. He was weak. "Fine..."

"Yay! I love you! I promise we will have so much fun!"

"Sebastian, you knew I was counting on you today!"

"I know, sir..."

"You can't come and go as you pleased, boy! Do you want me to fire you?!"

"No, sir"

"Then WHY THE FUCK are you asking AGAIN to NOT WORK TODAY!?"

"I'm sorry...Is-Is that...I-I have..." Seb didn't want to blame Wanda; there was no one to blame but himself.

 _'Umm...yeah...BECAUSE if YOU didn't act like such a henpecked idiot to that annoying girl!'  
_  
 _Shut up! She isn't an idiot! She isn't annoying._

 _'I only think what you think, kid...'_

His boss sighed and massaged his temples tiredly as the teen lowered his head embarrassed. He knew the boy's story and he kind of pity him, but he couldn't show favoritism just because the kid was going through some shit right now. He was lucky he made excellent martinis...

"Listen, kid" Seb looked up when his boss started talking again. "Today is your last free day in a while, got it? I am afraid I'll have to take some measures if you continue asking to leave"

Seb's eye lit up and he smiled widely, showing his fangs that unnerved his boss a little bit. "Thank you, sir! I promise this is the last time! Thank you!" He shook his hand with both hands repeatedly and saluted. "See ya tomorrow, sir!"

His boss sighed and shook his head a little bit.

"Ok, kids! Have fun" Wanda's stepdad opened the doors of the cars for the teenagers.

"Thanks, dad!" "Thanks, sir"

"Don't do drugs, Wanda, Sebastian" The man warned and the teens nodded again. "When is this going to finish?"

Wanda shrugged. "Late, probably till the morning...And-And there will be alcohol" She confessed and her step-dad sighed.

Seb smiled slightly. That was why he appreciated Wanda's step-dad so much. He loved her and they were really close. While Wanda's mom loved her dearly, Wanda could trust him more with stuff like this that his mom disapproved. He understood teens would want try to do stupid things even more if they weren't allowed to, so it was better if they were prepared and safe when doing it.

"I'll pick you two up in the morning. If you drink, please don't leave the house and you better be here when I get here" He warned sternly.

"Yes dad" "Yes sir"

"You'll watch her, right? Stop her from doing anything stupid?"

"DAD!" Wanda shrieked and looked at her boyfriend who was grinning at the man.

"Absolutely"

"Have fun, kids!" The man saluted with a grin.

Wanda huffed and hit Seb's shoulder. She opened the door and got out, followed by Seb.

"Let's go find my friends! You'll like them!" They waved at the man and they got inside. Seb wrinkled his nose a bit when he entered and apart from the loud music and the green and red lights, a weird smell filled his nostrils.

"What-What's that?" He asked Wanda innocently and the girl looked at him with huge green eyes.

"Whaaaat? You don't- Aawwww, my baby!" She cooed and pecked him on his lips. "That might be pot, sweetie"

"That's a drug, right?" Seb asked, seeing a group of teens smoking and laughing. Ford would hate this even more than him now...

"Yeah, but don't worry, contrary to popular belief, I hate drugs, my friends are just assholes and spread that lie, so I won't let anyone-are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

Seb took mouthfuls of air as his back burnt. Hurt! Hurt! Hurt! He felt Wanda's hand and squeezed it tightly and gritted his teeth.

"It's alright, it's ok, baby, I got you" She whispered as she stroked his palm to comfort him. "Let's sit, ok? Come, Seb"

Seb, blinded by the pain that wasn't stopping (Why was 2 minutes so damn long?!), just let himself be guided toward an empty spot on the couch.

"Wanda!" A voice called and the girl looked up. It was one of her friends! "And hey there, gorgeous!"

"Hi!" She smiled a bit. "Haha, back off! This is my boyfriend, Sebastian" She introduced as Seb whimpered silently.

"Oh, so this is the famous Sebastian!" One of them smiled.

The boy, still having a hard time breathing, looked up and grimaced, attempting to smile. "Hi..."

The girls looked disappointed but frowned a bit at Seb's expression. "Wow, what's wrong with him? Is he ok?"

"Um..." Wanda looked at Seb and bit her lip. "He-He's in a bit of pain...Seb? It is ok now?"

Seb trembled for a bit more, breathing heavily, until FINALLY he could sigh in relief. He fell back on the couch when the pain decreased. "Yeah, yeah...Sorry" He mumbled.

Wanda's friends smiled. "Cool! Hey, you were right, girl! He is good-looking indeed!"

"Good-looking? He's some hot stuff!"

Seb blushed and looked down, uncomfortable at the attention his meat sack was receiving. It was so weird. Stan had always been called handsome but not Ford or him, and they had the same FACE!

"Come on, you two! We are all over there! Want a cup? We were about to get one!"

"Sure! Get two for us!" Wanda asked and grabbed Seb's hand to introduce him to the rest of her friends.

"I-I don't want-"

"Oh, you don't have to drink it if you don't want, but to not have people asking you to drink, you need to act as if you already have a drink"

"That's...actually pretty clever" Seb nodded, understanding the logic.

"Of course! Everything that comes out of this mouth is clever, man" Wanda giggled and Seb rolled his eye with a smile.

Wanda's friends seemed...decent. They treated her fine so Seb deemed them respectable. There were some more girls and boys he didn't bother learning their names drinking and dancing and some were smoking, this was the normal one though, like the ones his mom used to smoke.

"Dudee! Haha!" One of the boys, who was already a bit tipsy, hugged him by the shoulders and Seb grimaced.

 _Stop touching me..._

"You totally missed something fucking hilarious! Some idiots decided to throw the TV out of the window! It was awesome!"

"Oh! We saw the TV outside" Wanda smiled as Seb managed to escape from the tipsy boy's hug. "What did Ram say? He must be pissed"

The girls from before came back and handed Seb and Wanda a red plastic cup. "HA! Ya think he knows?! He must be banging someone in a room right now"

"Or getting banged!" A boy laughed scandalously.

Seb snorted and looked at the drink in his hand. What even was this? He made drinks and this wasn't something he had done before. He made sophisticated drinks, this smelled like a weird combination of...beer and...lemon and probably whiskey.

Damn, he would die if he actually tried this...

"-EB! SEB!"

Seb shook his head and looked at a girl smiling at him. "Yeah?"

"What happened to your eye, man? Why do you wear an eye patch? It's cool by the way" The boy smoking said and exhaled a puff of smoke.

"Ah! I was attacked, a thief attacked me and stabbed me but the motherfucker didn't think I would stab him back!" He smiled widely and everyone gaped.

"Wow...Badass!" The boy who hugged him shouted.

Wanda laughed at the lie. "Isn't he the best?!"

"And how long have you known our Wands?!"

"Since high school" She answered for him and hugged him, making her friends coo at them.

"That's so romantic!" One of the girls cried and threw her plastic cup to the floor after emptying it. "I want one tooo!"

One of the boys narrowed his eyes. "Man, you are kind of familiar...But I have seen you with two eyes" He pointed to his face.

"That must be my triplet" Seb laughed sheepishly. "He plays football"

"So you have brothers?!" Two girls said full of hope at unison and the boy who asked nodded with a smile.

"Oh yeah! Stan, I think? He was awesome at that match, man!"

After introductions and more chatting, they finally decided to enjoy the music and dance. It was late already but the teens were partying and hard. There were lots of kids dancing together and Seb realized Wanda's friends were literally the only decent ones! There was a couple kissing and getting on the mood AGAINST THE WALL?! What was wrong with them!? At least get so privacy. There were kids already passed out and others were so drunk that they were starting fights and destroying things.

Oh, kids these days...

Wanda was an excellent dancer, she loved dancing and music. Seb had never really tried it, and he felt a bit awkward surrounded by so many people who could judge what he did or did not.

' _You are doing terrible' Bill2 laughed. 'Ya don't know how to do it. Just give up. Such a failure'_

He was just so tired of having his past on his shoulders. He wanted to feel normal at least once! He was turned into a human, but he couldn't even enjoy it because his demon self was still present and his past was always brought back! Stupid lizard making awful deals...

"Baby, just relax! No one literally care if you dance good or bad! Just look at Jeremy! Look at him!" Wanda, reading his obvious and clear expressions, (or hearing him thinking aloud) told him gently and then pointed at her drunk and laughing friend who was moving like an inflatable tube man.

"And you are fine" She reassured. The green-eyed girl looked at the drink Sebastian was still holding and smiled a bit. "Why don't you drink a bit, Seb? It will be awful if it gets warm and it will help you relax your worry head" She recommended. It was one cup! What could go wrong?!

Seb hummed but nodded. Oh, damn it! Everyone was drinking! And he was literally the only legal adult here; the only one with the right to drink should be him! "Ok" He sipped the drink from his cup.

1 hour passed since Seb was offered his first cup. The music was loud, people laughed and danced and drank without a care in the world and Sebastian and Wanda were the center of attention, dancing in the center of the crowd as they cheered on them.

They moved to the side to rest a bit and the couple starting laughing madly. That was fun!

Sebastian and Wanda had their faces red and they were sweating for the drinks and for dancing so much.

"I LLOVEE yyOOUUU!" Seb shouted to Wanda as drunk as a light head could get with 4 cups and still counting. After his existential crisis, Wanda dragged him to dance, and the boy agreed because WHY THE HECK NOT?! He had no care in the world at the moment, the alcohol numbing his senses and the pain burning in his back right now.

"I love YOU TOO!" The girl laughed and kissed him deeply.

"YoU-You KNoW!" Seb hugged Wanda tightly, having a hard time synchronizing his eyelids, and laughed "I was a demon before..." Seb confessed drunkenly and laughed. "I was a tr-tr-triangle! And-And I killed my people..."

Wanda, also drunk, frowned confused and pouted, her numbed brain not really understanding what was going on. "You are not a demon!" She pouted. "You are too kind!" She tried to escape his embrace to look at him face to face, but Seb didn't let her.

Seb laughed. "No, it's trueeee! MM BACK hurt becuz It is PUnishment!" He giggled as if it was the most hilarious thing in the world.

"And-AND I-II Would HAVe KILLED MYself if you-you hadn't-hadn't appeaareedd!"

"Noooooo" Wanda pouted and hugged him back. "Don't doo iiitttt!" She whined and rubbed her cheek against his neck. "ASSHOLEEE! Don't DO IT!" She shouted.

The bottle of alcohol that had been rotating from hand to hand returned to them and Seb, despite how drunk he was, he looked at it with doubt.

' _Do it, Sebas! Do it! DRINK! DRINK! DRINK!'_

Wanda smiled lovingly and handed him the bottle. "Come on, Sebbasss!"

"No-I-I don't-" He pouted.

"You know!" One of Wanda's friends said. "IT is PROVED! That couples who get drunk together have better SEX! And-and have a better RELationSHIP!"

Wanda grinned and took another gulp before pressing the bottle against her boyfriend's lips as if it was a baby bottle. Seb grimaced and couldn't do anything but drink from it. It burnt his throat just like the first one and it tasted even worse...

Sebastian realized that alcohol was a weird thing. For some people it gave them the energy and courage to do things they didn't dare to do sober, like declare to a person or dance in public; that happened to him. Others started saying stupidities, like telling secrets or telling their ex's they missed them; that happened to him too.

However, alcohol had another powerful and much more _important_ effect on him that he didn't know yet...

It could literally give his evil self a gate to control his body.

Just like Bill2 had said, he needed to surrender his consciousness, but passing out wasn't enough for him to take control. What was better to lose consciousness or even worse, go into a coma, than alcohol?

Bill2 wanted him to drink to his possible death so he would take control again...

Sebastian shook his head to fix his vision, because suddenly everything was black for a second.

' _Damn it! Drink, kid! We were having lots of fun, weren't we?!'_

Seb giggled. "Bill, you-you can go fuck yourself" He said aloud. For now, he didn't know about the triangle's plan, he just wanted to piss him off.

He turned around and saw Wanda walking toward him. "Baby!" She squealed and threw herself over him, making both of them fall to a nearby couch, laughing. The younger teen closed her eyes, too tired to stand up and kissed him deeply, stroking his face gently. Seb pulled her closer and kissed back.

"I wuv you..." Seb mumbled, still struggling to see despite having his eye opened. He felt awful...He didn't want to imagine the hangover...

"I wuv you too" Wanda slurred. "Th-Thanks for doing this with me..."

"Marry me" Seb smiled with his eyes closed, and despite how tired the girl was, her eyes widened and she looked at him in surprise.

"What?!"

Seb giggled. "Tha-ThAT's what couplez do, rrright? I-I don't know why humans do it, but I know it mea-means being togetheerr and I wanna be together forever!" He slurred.

Wanda started laughing, loudly, and kissed her boyfriend clumsily. "We can't get married!" She laughed. "Not right now! We are just teeeennss! When we are older I will tell ya, ok?"

"Alright!" Seb kissed back, his huge smile showing off his fangs. "I'll get the most biggest ring evah! Cuz that's what huumans get for marriages, right?"

Wanda snuggled on his chest and closed her eyes. "Thank you" She fell asleep as soon as she said that, and Seb quickly followed.

It was early in the morning when they woke up, and they groaned loudly at unison as they felt like their heads had been smashed by a hammer, several times.

"Hey...Hey..." A boy half-dressed and with his neck and chest covered with red marks kicked the couch slightly. "You are Wanda, no? Someone's asking for ya outside..." He mumbled tiredly and groaned.

Wanda and Seb stood up tiredly and walked outside to meet with Wanda's step-dad. The man opened the car's doors of the back seat and the shivering teens entered sleepily.

"Hi dad" Wanda mumbled. "Hi, sir" Seb said at the same time.

"Hey, kid" The man smiled. "Do you want me to leave you at your place, Sebastian?"

"Yeah, thanks" Seb nodded as Wanda rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep again. The young man groaned again when he felt a pressure in his skull. Gosh, he felt awful. Was he dying?

' _Ya can't die...'_ _Bill2 said, sounding extremely pissed off with his human self. 'You didn't even drink enough to be useful!'_

Seb didn't know what he was talking about, but right now he didn't care. He just wanted to go home and ask Alex if he knew what to do in situations like this.

When Wanda's dad parked in front of the building, Seb tiredly kissed Wanda goodbye and got out, dragging his feet to the stairs because it was JUST his luck the lift was in maintenance right now...

He opened the door tiredly and found the college students already up and having breakfast.

"Sebas!" Johnny grinned. "How was your party with your girlfriend?!" He asked excitedly, like any good friend would. Meanwhile, Alex sipped his coffee and laughed.

"Haha! You look like shit! It's your first hangover, isn't it?!"

"I don't wanna talk, I hate you" Seb mumbled tiredly with a hand on his forehead. "What do I do..."

Alex laughed again. "Pills are in the bathroom, kid! Enjoy your first hangover!"

The older men laughed as Seb angrily flipped them off.

-.-

Sebastian made it through another year with Wanda and his friends by his side. January came and went and the couple spent a fun Valentine's Day in February with Alex and Johnny. Of course the boys couldn't show any affection past friendship in public until they went back home, but it was a nice day nonetheless.

The yellow-eyed boy knew things didn't always work how he wanted but...he _really_ wanted to think that things were going to be different from now on...

 _I mean!_ Seb thought with a small smile. _What could go wrong, huh? I am months away from finishing the first year of college and-and I just need to take my exam to get my certificate and then-then I could get a better job and-I don't know, maybe-maybe I can have a life with Wanda after-_

"aaaAAAAHHH!" His burning back suddenly interrupted his thoughts. Sebastian's legs gave up and made him fall to the floor, crying and paralyzed by the immense pain.

Another year meant more time of pain, which was almost 2 minutes and a half of hot fire all over his back and black spots swimming over his vision.

Sebastian sobbed on the floor with a six-fingered hand over his mouth, slightly rocking back and forth with his eyes tightly shut. Please, stop! Stop! Stop! Everything burnt! The pain always reminded him of when he died, of when the fire the memory gun created spread across his agonizing body.

' _Oh, yeah. You're going down, Bill. You're gettin' erased. Memory gun. Pretty clever, huh?'_

' _Let me outta here! Let me OUT! Why isn't this working?!'_

He now knew why his punishment was like this...It was reviving the fire that killed him...This was the worst part of living, having to go through a never ending cycle of pain and guilt...

HOWEVER!

Something important was going to happen this year too! Wanda was graduating high school!

She was so excited of finishing already and her happiness was so contagious it made him smile despite the disgraces of his life.

"You know, we have been planning our senior prank!" Wanda excitedly told him as they painted each other's nails in the girl's bedroom. They had finished their homework and were slacking around.

Sebastian had been so amazed at the beautiful nail polishes his girlfriend had and wanted to try them all. The blonde raised an eyebrow confused, because boys didn't like these kind of things, but she just laughed it off and accepted the teen's pleas. Seb was weird; this shouldn't surprise her all that much.

"We still don't know what to do because there are sooo many things but we were thinking about water pistols! What did you do for your senior prank?" She asked innocently as she painted his nail a dark blue, totally forgetting about her boyfriend's past.

Seb raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly, waiting for her to realize what she just said. When the blonde was hit with realization of the stupidity she just said, her green eyes widened and she cried.

"Oh my gosh! I am SO SORRY!" She sobbed as Sebastian laughed out loud, unaffected by her words.

"Don't worry, Wands" Seb reassured. "I know you didn't mean to be an aaaassss!" He laughed and the girl fake cried even harder, relieved she didn't offend her baby.

"Please, forgive me for being an ass" Wanda pouted exaggeratedly and kissed his cheek, then his nose and then his lips.

Seb blinked and smiled drowsily. "Apology accepted" He smiled. "But I'm taking this with me, it's mine now" He grabbed the blue nail polish.

"Ok, fine" She pouted. "But if I need it, I'm calling you"

After that cute moment, Wanda finished painted her boyfriend's well-taken nails and smile proudly. "There, you are perfect now"

' _Why couldn't they be yellow?' Bill2 whined childishly. 'It's bullshit she didn't have a yellow one'_

"Excuse you? I was perfect already" Seb huffed with mock hurt and the girl laughed.

"God, you are so full of yourself sometimes!" Wanda hugged him because despite he was a jerk, he was HER jerk. Suddenly she remembered something and gasped.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! I was planning to apply for a scholarship!" She looked up to meet Seb's eyes and the boy smiled.

"That's nice! For what?" He asked, always supportive but confused.

"For college, dummy!" She said with a smile and in a 'duh' voice. "I want to study Law" She grinned proudly. "My dad it's proud and my mom is scared because she says I'd have to deal with corrupt douchebags and stuff, but I know I can do it"

"Of course you will!" Seb nodded. "You are scary when you are angry"

"Thank you!" The younger teen smiled and both laughed. "I was thinking of Stanford University!" She squealed. "I am studying a lot already and I was talking to my teachers to give me nice recommendations and-"

"Wait, wait!" Seb laughed. "And-And where's that?"

"California" Wanda shrugged. "Palo Alto!"

 _That's too far from here..._ He thought worriedly. He smiled sheepishly at her and played with the hem of his shirt to avoid looking at her. "That's...that's a bit too far don't you think?" He laughed uneasy.

"Oh, I know! That's what makes it even more of an adventure!"

 _No, no, no!_

"Of course I have other options! But I really want that one!"

 _No, no, she's going to leave me behind!_

Wanda continued talking excitedly, and Seb couldn't help but feel like a selfish monster all over again. Wanda wanted to leave; she wanted to leave to the other side of the country...and without him.

 _No! No! This can't be happening again! Everything had been fine!_

Wanda noticed his breathing got heavier and she placed a soft hand over his own. "Are you alright, Sebas? Is your back hurting?"

It wasn't Wanda's fault, not really. She was just seventeen and she was excited about her future and the beautiful possibilities ahead of her. Of course she loved Sebastian, she LOVED him, and she was in no way planning to leave him behind. It just...slipped from her mind at the moment. Besides, why worry him when she didn't have a solid plan yet? Of course they would talk! But when the time was right and when she was more conscious of the huge change college implied.

Too bad her _nervous, paranoid and sensible boyfriend with self-esteem issues_ already thought the worse.

The teen forced a smile. "No, no, I'm fine"

 _She doesn't like me anymore_...

' _Hahahaha! I told you it wouldn't last, kid! No one can love a monster'_

-.-

With the horrible news of the inevitable, Sebastian's small positivity for this year turned dark pretty soon and he was struggling to continue seeing the nice side of things.

"Horrible! What the heck is this?!" The young man gritted his teeth as the teacher of pattern making and tailoring shouted at him.

"Don't you see you it looks amorphous?! It's a centimeter off!"

"I was just trying to exper-"

The woman grabbed some scissors and cut his design with a deadpanning face. "Well, don't" She hissed. "Do it again or you won't have your grade" She started walking again and Seb, holding back angry tears, redid his drawing, ignoring the pity glances he was receiving from the girls and doing everything in his self-power not to throw the scissors to her stupid head.

At the casino, he was distracted and tired, and many costumers had to call his attention several times because he had been spacing out.

It was almost April...Wanda was graduating in May. How long until she left?! How long until she tells him to leave her alone definitely? He couldn't go with her to California...With what money?! Where would he work?! Where would he live or-or even study if he decided to? He hadn't finished his course and he still had another year or two...He didn't want her to leave! And his stupid emotions made him feel horrible for even thinking that...

And, even if he somehow got the money and everything, why would Wanda want him close to her when she was in a fancy prestigious college anyway? He was only going to drag her down, he was a human failure, he was pathetic as a human, and she deserved more, much more...

"Hey, you! The Cyclops waiter! Where the heck is my drink!?" A man hit the counter, bringing him sharply back to reality.

"I-I'm sorry, sir" Seb wiped his leaking eye and got back to work.

-.-

"Cold in my professions, warm in my friendships, I wish, my Dear Jonathan, it might be in my power, by action rather than words, to convince you that I love you" Alex dramatically recited to his boyfriend from the kitchen. "And to show you my love, I'm allowing you to eat the last slice of pizza" He concluded, bowing in front of his beautiful freckled boyfriend and offered him the plate.

"Why are you so dramatic, Alexander?" The green-eyed man rolled his eyes, but he was blushing slightly.

"If you don't want my love, then give me my pizza back" The younger disheveled man huffed.

Sebastian, angry with the world, rolled his eye and curled up even more on the couch, hearing their love hurt him. He was going to lose that with Wanda soon...

"What's wrong, Seb?" John asked worried as they exited the small kitchen connected to the living room from where they could see their friend sulking. "Did you have a bad day at the restaurant?"

Seb shook his head. "I don't wanna talk"

"Ok, we don't wanna hear" Alex shrugged and Jonathan elbowed him hard.

"He's joking; we are your friends, kid. We want to help you with everything we can"

Seb turned his back to them on the couch and looked away. "No...I'm fine, I-I am just tired...The restaurant was really full today" He managed to fake a smile and the couple nodded. When they left, his smile immediately disappeared and his finger returned to his mouth, something that hadn't happened in almost a year...

He didn't want to go to college today...For what? Wanda was going to leave him...She was studying, and she wasn't seeing him as before...

' _After everything you did for her...' Bill2 tutted. 'You didn't go to work for her! You gave your body to her! You showed your disgusting eye to her! I think she was just using ya...Now she is going to a fancy college and will marry a lawyer and you will be left alone, like always...'_

Seb took a deep breath, using all his willpower to NOT listen to Bill2, which was getting more difficult recently...He dug his nails into his bandaged right wrist to remind himself that Bill2 made him do this last night and he shouldn't be hurting his only vessel...

' _Don't worry...My offer is still up' The demon whispered._

-.-

" _Sebas, we-we gotta talk, it's super important" The blonde said seriously and ordered him to sit down._

" _What's wrong, Wands?" Seb asked curiously._

" _I want to present you to my boyfriend!" The girl smiled and hugged a male figure with a huge grin. Seb couldn't see his face clearly, but he knew he was huge, muscled and handsome._

 _Tears started streaming down his cheek as he pleaded. "No! No! I love you! I love you, please, don't leave me!"_

" _Sorry, Sebastian, but I have finally found someone who is SO much better than you are!" She laughed._

" _No! No! You-You said you loved me..." He whispered and the girl laughed mockingly. She grabbed him roughly by the cheeks and dragged him closer to her._

 _"Did you really think I loved you?! Look at you, Sebastian!" She cried with disgust. "You are pathetic! You are a stupid, failure and a monster!" The girl sneered and threw him to the floor before kicking him in the stomach._

" _You don't deserve happiness, Bill Cipher! You are a demon and you deserve to suffer!"_

" _N-No...No..." Seb pleaded from the floor, seeing Wanda leaving with the male figure. "Wanda, Wanda, please, I need you! I need you! Don't leave me, Wanda! I will do anything! Please!"_

 _The girl turned around and smiled widely, her eyes glowing yellow though Sebastian was crying so much he didn't notice. "Then kill yourself..." She hissed. "Just give up! I don't love you, I never did...Make the world a favor and just_ _ **give. up"**_

 _Sebastian tried to run after her but blue fire stopped him. It started surrounding him and trapped him in a small room. He couldn't breathe! He was going to die!_

Sebastian woke up screaming loudly and he was so shocked and paralyzed by fear that it took him a while to realize he wasn't in the nightmare anymore...

The light was suddenly turned on and Alex and Johnny entered to his bedroom screaming, in pajamas and holding baseball bats. When they realized their friend wasn't covered in his own blood and beheaded, they growled.

"Sebastian! Why the fuck were you screaming?! We thought you were being murdered!" Alex cried. "Are you fucking nuts?! Why would...you..." The older boy stopped his rant when Johnny nudged him softy, making him realize Sebastian hadn't even realized they were there, but was instead rocking back and forth, eyes wide and glossy with tears, incredibly pale and sucking his left index finger.

"Oh, Sebastian..." Johnny mumbled sadly and they walked toward their scared friend. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"No, Johnny! He had a really nice dream about unicorns and rainbows!" Alex said sarcastically and his boyfriend glared at him.

Alexander sat down cross-legged next to the youngest boy. "Sebas, it's ok. Whatever you saw wasn't real, alright? Can you look at me?"

Sebastian looked at him, still biting hard on his finger. He had tears falling from his right eye and despite he wasn't wearing his eye patch, but he still had his left eye tightly shut. Johnny grabbed it from the table and handed it to Sebastian who shakily put it on. They were friends, but they respected their friend's privacy of not wanting to show them his blind eye.

"Sebas, It was really scary, wasn't it?" Alex asked softly as Johnny watched confused. Seb shakily nodded.

"I was dying...F-fire, everywhere...And Wan-And Wanda..." His breathing was starting to increase and Alex spoke again.

"It's ok, Seb, it's ok...Let's breathe together, alright? Come on, follow me. In...and out, that's right" He said softly as the brunet imitated him.

Alex didn't know what scared his friend so much, but he understood. After the hurricane that destroyed his hometown, he had nightmares for years and he was lucky he had a friend at the orphanage that helped him through them. He wanted to help Sebastian too.

"Is it better?" Alex put a hand over his shoulder gently. Seb nodded slowly, frowning.

"Sorry for waking you up...I usually don't scream so loud, the other times I just bit my fist"

"Okay, listen fucker" Alex said sternly, too tired to put up with Seb's shit. "If you have a nightmare, and you are scared, you don't shut up, you ask for help, alright? Just scream your lungs out!" The young man with beard grinned. "And we will be happy to help you, ok?"

"Alex's right, Sebastian" Johnny smiled.

Sebastian smiled tiredly at them and nodded. He wasn't actually planning to wake them up again, this was embarrassing enough, but he agreed so they would go to sleep and rest. He wasn't worth their time... "Thanks, guys, I get it"

The older boys who adopted him as their younger brother nodded satisfied with the answer and waved before going back to bed. "See ya for breakfast" Johnny said.

Seb turned off after they left but he couldn't fall back to sleep. He was going to lose Wanda forever...He had to do something and fast...

-.—

Seb got out of the restaurant earlier today to surprise his girlfriend at school. He really considered not doing it, it was stupid to leave early because he wouldn't get lunch and he would get less money, but he considered saving his relationship was A BIT more urgent right now. He spotted her getting out school with her friends and he approached her with a huge grin.

"Sebastian!" She smiled widely and gasped when she saw the small bucket. She covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh my god, that's so romantic!" One of the girls squealed loudly.

"Baby, what-what's all this?" She laughed nervously as Sebastian laughed and kissed her forehead. "Did I forget our anniversary?"

"WANDA, WHAT THE FUCK?!" Her friends shrieked. How could she forget her anniversary with HIM?!

"What? Can't I surprise my girl at school?" The boy asked and one of the blonde's friends fainted.

"Thank you, baby, these are wonderful" She kissed his lips softly.

Seb grinned in victory. "Do you wanna hang out? We can go wherever you want! Or-or we can go to my house, you know, if-if you want to, Alex and Johnny aren't there..." He suggested and coughed awkwardly. He didn't know how to flirt.

"Sebas..." Wanda grimaced. "I-I was actually going to stay for-for my debate club...Remember I told you? For my application. I was just accompanying them outside..."

Of course he remembered...That cursed application...

"Maybe another day, ok? This was really sweet of you" She tiptoed to kiss his lips and waved. "Bye sweetie, bye girls"

"I'll go to your house with you if you want" One of the blonde's friends said when Wanda was out of sight and Sebastian rolled his eye and angrily left the school.

She didn't even want to spend time with him anymore! What was he going to do!? He ran a hand through his curly hair exasperatedly. He was going to lose her! She was going to leave him for real...

-.-

Ok, maybe he was exaggerating this. Maybe Wanda wasn't ignoring him on purpose. She was busy! And he understood, he was busy too! He-He was studying and revising for his certificate because the date was so close! And-and he was adding the details to the twins' dresses. He just needed to finish those and they would be completed a whole month before the deadline!

Besides, it wasn't as if he didn't talk to her! He called and they talked about their days and she always repeated how much she loved him...So maybe he was exaggerating things? Maybe, even if she isn't close, she would still love him.

But she could also meet another guy, someone taller and handsomer and more intelligent because he would be from Stanford Law School, and she would realize that he was way better than him, a high school dropout working as a stupid waiter...

' _How pathetic, how low you have fallen...'_

He wiped his tears angrily. STOP IT! His stupid eye was always leaking with disgusting tears! He was fed up with this shit!

The phone rang, interrupting his thoughts, and the 19yr old groaned and sighed before picking it up. "Hello?" He asked, really wishing it was Shermie or Mom to feel a little bit better.

"Sebastian?"

Said teen's eye widened and he gaped at the gruff voice. He knew that voice, he knew it too well!

"S-Stanley?!"

"Oh god! Sebastian! Sherman wasn't messing with me! It is you! It's really you!" His older triplet exclaimed happily. "Sebas! I am so sorry! I-I should have-we were kids! I didn't-I shouldn't-"

"Fez, Fez! Stop! I get it" Seb frowned; worried his brother would have a heart attack. "How did you get my number?"

Fez took a deep breathe. "Um, Ma gave it to me...She says you are in Pennsylvania, huh? Are-are you ok?"

"Yeah..." Seb mumbled and looked away from the phone, as if he could avoid talking to his triplet like that.

"Y-Yeah..." Stan repeated and the teens fell in an awkward silent. "So, how's everything? Um, Ma told me you're making dresses, huh? Haha, that's what you liked, no?"

"Yeah..." Seb nodded slowly as he vaguely heard Stan talk to him, the older teen didn't want his triplet to hang up so saying anything was better than saying nothing.

Sebastian wasn't ready to talk with any of his triplets, not at all. He was angry with Stanford for being a selfish and cheating asshole! For not understanding him! And...He didn't know what he felt toward Fez. Emotions were a mystery for him. He felt...sad with Stanley, he was sad and angry and felt like crying when he remembered he sided with Ford for the science fair and didn't do anything to defend him when he said it was an accident!

"And, well, I met with Poindexter the other time and-"

"Stop it" Seb ordered, feeling a growl forming in his throat. "Fez, I-I am not sure I want to talk to you and I am sure as hell I don't want to talk about him" The teen's voice cracked as he held back tears.

"I'm sorry..." Stan apologized, his voice lowering slightly. "I know you don't wanna talk to me, I was a terrible brother...but I want ya to know that-that...urgh! Damn it, Sebastian! I haven't heard of you for years! We are about to turn 20, man! And-And I miss you, alright!? You are my triplet! I don't wanna lose you"

Seb wiped the ninja tear streaming down his face and smiled a tiny bit. "Ok...We-We can talk, I guess..." He sniffed. He was still upset, but he needed someone right now, with everything going on and the panic attack episode he almost had, it was kind of nice hearing a familiar voice...

He heard Stan laugh on the other side. "Yes! Haha! Um, oh! I have to tell you about that time a kid at college passed out and we all got an A! That was my best grade so far!"

Seb laughed a bit. "Alright...Oh...Stan?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss you too..."

-.—

"You talked to Stanley?!" Wanda shouted from the dressing room she was changing into the possible dress she would wear for her graduation. He didn't get it, why wear a dress if you were going to have the gown covering it? He was not against pretty dresses; he loved dresses, but...why? According to the blonde, it was for the photos.

"Yeah, we have been talking a bit these days" Seb nodded as he moved his legs up and down on the chair. "Wanda...I-I wanna talk to you...about something important..." He sighed. Wanda was finishing school in weeks! Her ceremony was literally weeks away! He needed to know, he needed to be sure Wanda wasn't planning to leave him...

"It better be about the suit you will be wearing for my graduation!" She warned sternly and the boy sighed.

He had to rent a suit, or maybe Johnny had one, they were the same height so maybe it would fit him... He felt incredibly embarrassed because Wanda was making her parents pay for it if he rent it (even though they said it was no problem at all) and because, well, who didn't have a suit?!

"I can wear a bowtie, right?"

"Of course, baby!" Wanda laughed.

"Ok, but I really want to talk-"

"Done!" Wanda finally got out of the dressing room and Seb's sentence was lost in his throat.

She looked amazing in that garnet color...

"SO?! How do I look?!" She asked excitedly.

"Pretty..."

"Oh come on, man, you are studying about this!" She pouted playfully. "I want more detail" The women working on the store giggled.

"Oh, sweetie, don't torture your boyfriend like that, men don't know about this"

' _What the fuck did she just say?!'_

"Fine" Challenge accepted. "Take off those earrings, Wands, looks awful. Gold accessories look much better than silver with this, and the shoes, or nude or black, please take off those silver blocks!" Angry with the women for their bias, he smirked and said. "And misses, the 80's called, they want their hairstyle and neon earrings back" He spat.

Shocked, the women scrambled off and Wanda burst into laughter. "You are literally the best!" She kissed him in the lips. "I love you"

Seb lost the courage to speak about it. It wasn't the time, not right now. "I love you too, a lot"

-.-

OK! Ok! No one panic! NO ONE PANIC! HIS GED WAS TOMORROW! And what was tomorrow too? Wanda's graduation!

' _Sebastian, this body will literally be useless if the red pumping organ stops working, so stop before it explodes!'_

"Sebastian, you will do fine! You have studied super haard for this!" Wanda had told him in the evening they saw each other. "You are super intelligent! It will be a super piece of cake for you!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!" She shook him by his shoulders. "You take your exam in the morning and then we meet in the evening for my graduation and then we all go celebrate!" She hugged him tightly. "I know everything will go fine" She kissed him softly in his cheek.

No.

Everything wasn't going to go _fine._

More or less at 7:30pm, just after Seb got out of the shower to change clothes and go to bed, he had to sleep early because his exam was at 8 o'clock and he wanted to be awake and ready, he remembered a little tiny detail.

He didn't call his boss to tell him he couldn't go to the casino...

How could he be so stupid!? He was going to kill him! The man warned him that if he missed another day at the casino he was going to fire him!

' _Looks like you just fucked up everything! Good job!'_

Trying not to hyperventilate, Sebastian called his boss anyway...and the man wasn't happy.

"I don't give a fuck if the Queen is coming tomorrow, Pines! You move your ass here or I promise you will never work here again!" The man shouted at him from the phone.

"Please, sir, this certificate is really important for me! I studied really hard for it!"

"No. I told you that one time was your last one till I decide when you can take day offs again! So you come here, Pines, or never come back"

"Yes, sir..." Seb hung up and covered his face with eleven fingers. He was an idiot...

He changed back to normal clothes and grabbed his uniform, keys, and wallet and left his house at 8:43pm, which meant he would get to work by 9:15pm...

Sebastian yawned all night, and actually nodded off a few times while cleaning the tables. At some point, his back hurt, like always, and he just put his arms on the counter, rested his head on his arms and cried. A drunk woman was cooing at him and started dancing too close to his personal space and private parts to be normal, but he was so tired and in so much pain he didn't register it...

The poor boy was finally allowed to leave at 3:15am, and he got home at 3:40am. Without even bothering to change clothes, or even go to his room, Sebastian just passed out on the couch, falling asleep so fast he avoided the pain that was due in just 2 more minutes.

"-eb? Seb? Wake up, man!"

The tired teen fought to open his eye, wincing at the bright light around him, and when his eye focused, he saw his roommates worriedly looking at him.

"Hi..." Seb mumbled before yawning adorably.

"Sebastian! Didn't you have an exam today?! We heard your alarm go off like, an hour ago!" Johnny said and Sebastian's heart skipped a beat.

Fuck, the exam!

"No! NO! What time is it?!" The youngest boy frantically stood up from the couch and started putting on his shoes.

' _Time doesn't exist'_

"Shut up!" Seb shouted aloud, confusing his roommates, who despite the weirdness of the situation, looked at the clock.

"Like...7:52am? Are you alright?"

Sebastian didn't have to hear more. He grabbed his stuff and ran out of the house, slamming the door in his hurry. He had 8 fucking minutes to get to college!

He wouldn't make it in the bus, he had to take a taxi, fucking damn it! He wouldn't make it, he wouldn't make it!

Just when he thought the day couldn't get worse, Sebastian grimaced horrified when he saw a huge line of cars in front of them, just a few blocks away from college!

"Looks like there's traffic" The taxi driver commented casually and Sebastian screamed. He paid him and just threw himself out of the car, determined to run the rest of the way. He wasn't going to lose this exam! He couldn't! Not like this! Please!

' _Ya aren't going to make it, kid. You failed, like everything else you do'_

Seb' sight got blurry with tears and he ran even faster. No, no, no...

He ran toward the entrance and pushed the doors open, only to be stopped by a security guard.

"Wow, kid, where are you going?"

"Let me go, I have to take my exam, I study here, you dumbass! Let me go!" The boy shouted, doing everything in his power to not cry in front of everyone.

"Oh, for the certificate, right?" The man asked, uninterested in the boy's problems. "Third floor"

Sebastian freed himself and ran to the third floor (he already knew, stupid!) by the stairs, going straight to the classroom he knew the exam was going to take place.

A woman was outside of the examination room in a small table revising some papers, when Sebastian slammed his hands on the table.

"Jesus!" The woman exclaimed startled.

"I'm Sebastian Pines! I have to take my exam!"

The woman looked at the teen struggling to recover his breath, and then at the closed gray door.

"Give me a second, alright?" She stood up and knocked on the door softly to call the attention of the examiner inside.

She quietly got inside and asked the man something in a hushed voice, the man glanced at his watch and replied something Sebastian couldn't hear from outside.

"What are they saying? What time is it?" Seb mumbled and looked around him in hopes of finding a clock. Yes! And it was...8:32am...His heart started beating faster and he felt a knot forming in his stomach. The exam started _half an hour_ ago...

No...

The woman and the examiner got out of the room, and Seb looked at the man expectantly.

"Please..." He begged, struggling to speak normally with the sob threatening to escape.

"I'm sorry, boy...The exam was at 8 o'clock..." The man actually had the decency to wince when the teen broke down and sobbed. "We waited 15 minutes for the participants, but we can't let you in right now"

"No! Please! I-I don't care if I have less time! There are four exams I have to take! Just-Just let me enter for the second one at least!" He could still pass if he only took 3 of them. "Please, just let me take the exam!"

The man apologetically shook his head. "Sorry, boy. I don't make the rules; I really can't let you in...I'm sorry"

Sebastian watched him go inside again gaping and the woman awkwardly went back to her table.

No. This couldn't be happening...NO!

' _HAHAHAHAHA!' Bill2 laughed at his suffering. 'We both knew this would happen, Sebastian! You can't have anything nice! You are destined to suffer as a human! Let me take control, kid, you won't have to suffer anymore!'_

The shocked boy slowly went out of the building and sat down on the entrance's stairs, looking ahead with unfocused but teary eyes. Sebastian sniffed and a sob escaped his mouth, and despite trying hard, more soon followed. He covered his face with his hands, embarrassed because he was crying in the street but he didn't have the energy to move.

No! No! This couldn't be happening! No! Why?! Why him?! He worked so hard for this! He worked so hard to PAY for it! It wasn't fair! It was not fair he could remember how he used to have everything within reach of a snap of his fingers, and now he had nothing, and he lost everything and he messed up everything!

He didn't know how long he stayed there, with his knees drawn to his chest and his face hidden behind his hands. He was lamenting his existence, his bad luck, cursing at the axolotl, cursing at his stupid deal, cursing at the pain in his back that eventually attacked him, cursing at his stupid boss for not letting him stay at home, and cursing at himself for being such a stupid , stupid failure...

' _Ah! You got it! So are you giving me the wheel now, yes?'_

Sebastian went back home with his spirits on the ground, taking his time because he didn't have to go to work at the restaurant. He asked for a day off anyway, and with how bad he was feeling, he doubted he wanted to go anywhere right now.

Johnny's car wasn't parked anymore, so Alex and him must have gone to classes already...Seb sighed, it was fine, he didn't know if he could talk to them, or anyone, right now. He grabbed one piece of bread from the kitchen and tiredly walked to his room.

He fucked up...

"Sebastian?" Johnny knocked the door softly. "Dude, you can't stay in your room forever..."

"Watch me!" The younger boy spat from the other side of the door, curled up on his bed.

"Kid, it was just an exam..." Alex sighed. "It's not a big deal"

Sebastian sobbed. "Y-Yes it is!" He squeezed tightly his hurting wrists to stop the bleeding. "This-This was the only way I-I could get my certificate! This was important for me! I could have proved everyone! Everyone! That-that I am not stupid! That was worth something! And-and I just fucked it up!" The last part just came out slurred and incomprehensible due to his sobs.

"Oh, Sebas..." Johnny mumbled sadly. "I'm sorry for what happened, kid...But please, don't hurt yourself in there, ok? Nothing is worth causing you pain"

' _But pain is hilarious! What is he talking about?!'_

 _Besides, it is going to scar in a while..._ The boy thought sourly, watching his wrists already healing albeit slowly.

"Sebastian, I swear to god if you are hurting yourself in there-" Alex threatened but Sebastian softly replied.

"I'm fine...Just leave me alone..."

"We-We-no. Sebastian, Wanda has been calling for a while now, we can't continue telling her you are in the bathroom..."

"I said I don't wanna talk and that includes her!" The boy screamed angrily. She made him think everything was going to be fine, Wanda made him blindly believe his life was going to be normal and nice from now on...

 _No, it isn't her fault; it is mine. Mine, mine..._

"Sebas...She's really angry, man, don't do this to us, your girl is scary" Alex pleaded.

"One of the reasons I'm gay..." Johnny mumbled softly.

Sebastian didn't get out of his room and stayed in his bed sulking and biting his finger. "Leave me alone!"

Johnny and Alex sighed and went back to answer the crying girl on the phone. "I'm sorry, Wanda, he's not coming out"

"But-But he promised me he would be here for my graduation..."

-.—

"Would you mind explaining to me why the FUCK you didn't come?!" Wanda angrily shouted at her boyfriend, who was unbothered by the loud screams as he got ready for his job (stupid job, it was his boss's fault he missed the exam). Sebastian was still angry with his bad luck, and he was going to be for a while. Too bad he didn't know negative attitude only brought negative outcomes.

"I. didn't. Want. To" Seb snarled at the girl, too angry to deal with her own anger right now. What the fuck was she angry for?! She GRADUATED! Unlike him! Who was NEVER going to GRADUATE FROM THE FUCKING HUMAN EDUCATION SYSTEM!

Johnny and Alex slowly crawled away from the discussion and went to hide in Johnny's room. Maybe opening the door was a bad idea after all...

"Ah, ok! Because that is a perfect reasonable explanation as to why you left me alone in my ceremony! I waited for you, you fucking liar!"

Sebastian growled because his fucking tie didn't want to form a normal knot. He took it off screaming and threw it against the wall in anger. Fucking damn it! Why the fuck was everything going wrong today?!

"For me it is, Wanda! Do you wanna see what I was doing?!" He didn't know how to deal with fights with Wanda, they barely fought, and if they did, it was never serious or it was playful banter. But he was angry, he was incredibly irritated with today's events and he seriously didn't know how to control himself right now.

"Yes, I want to know what was SO important you never came!"

Sebastian grinned at her and lifted his sleeves, showing her his blood-covered bandages. "Ya like it?!" His smile disappeared as soon as he showed her and he deadpanned. "There. Now leave, I don't wanna talk"

"NO! You are talking, Sebastian! And you are telling me why the fuck you were hurting yourself!" The girl demanded horrified, barely registering what her boyfriend showed her. She knew Sebastian had some problems, but she never expected him to hurt himself like that. How could she never notice?! They had had sex more than once! She should have noticed his wrists!

Sebastian growled and went to pick up his tie on the floor. "Because I wanted to!"

"That's not a fucking answer!"

"YES IT IS!" He screamed at her and she stepped back a little. "Yes it is! Because I don't know any other way to deal with the disgusting human emotions this body creates! Because I have felt like garbage all day and apparently no one **fucking care!** Because missing the exam I worked my ass off to pay and study, the STUPID exam that meant so much **for me** isn't important enough! Because you only care about your fucking self! And your stupid graduation and your stupid college! And guess what, kid... 't a FUCK!" He screamed at her face, showing her his fangs menacingly.

Wanda was shaking slightly, staring at his eye with shock and fear. He had never shouted at her... "I'm sorry..." She whimpered.

' _Yes! Yes! Haha! Now that's the Sebastian I like! The strong, imposing and intimidating one!'_

Sebastian angrily tied up his tie, still not getting the knot right, and took a deep breathe to calm himself down, his red eye slowly turning back to yellow.

"Sebas...I'm sorry...I-I didn't know-"

"Of course you didn't..." He hissed. "Do you even care about me anymore? You were going to college and leave me...with no hesitation..."

Wanda's teary eyes widened in realization, remembering they never talked about that...

"Just like my family did to me...But...I-I guess I am used to be left behind, Wanda...It's ok if you want to leave to..." Seb said.

It might seem a bit too dramatic acting like this just for a missed exam, but this wasn't just about the exam; the pent up emotions he had been holding for months finally exploded and all his fears and anger needed to be directed toward something or someone. It wasn't his fault, it wasn't poor Wanda's either. Sebastian just **couldn't** control his emotions, they were too much for him, he still didn't understand them! And his body reacting too strongly to each one of them didn't help.

"Sebastian, wait..." Wanda pleaded, watching him helpless as he got ready to leave for work.

"I don't want to talk, Wanda, not now at least" He said before the apartment, closing the door behind him.

Wanda sobbed when the curly teen was out of sight, completely understanding the message of 'Give me some time'. She was so sorry, she didn't know! She didn't mean to!

And at work, when the black cloud over the teen stopped raining over him, Sebastian realized how he treated Wanda... What have he done?! He didn't mean to! He didn't want to act like such an asshole! He was sorry...

Sebastian didn't think Wanda actually going to stop talking to him...She was angry for sure, because he shouted at her, because he was a complete moron! He shouldn't have done that! So stupid!

The girl actually wanted to give him some space, just like he asked. She thought it was for the best, she could think clearly how to help, and Seb would have time to cool off his anger for missing his exam. She didn't know she was making him suffer even more...

Just some weeks after their fight, Sebastian was fired from the restaurant. He wondered if he was having anger issues, because he couldn't believe what he did!

' _He deserved it!'_

And maybe Bill2 was part of this, his annoying voice was getting louder these days, now that he wasn't trying to act all positive and look at the bright side of things, his demon self was actually...trying to get stronger.

He had been at the restaurant, in a busy and loud day. A family had come to eat and it was one of those annoying families with bratty children who didn't respect anything and anyone. And Sebastian was fortunate enough to be their waiter that day.

"Welcome to Swingbaly's" Sebastian all by spat, throwing the menus to the table, he really wasn't in the mood, and hasn't been for weeks. "May I take your order?"

"Urgh, just our luck we got a cripple one" The man mumbled and Seb felt his eye under his eye patch twitch.

"Hey, Cyclops! I want a soda!" The fat kid said, breaking his paper tablecloth. "And French fries!"

"We will call you when we know what to order!" The woman exclaimed. "We just got here, you know? Do you expect us to know what to order?!"

' _As long as you don't order the entire restaurant!' Bill2 laughed._

"O-Of course, ma'am...My name is Sebastian, call me when you are ready to order" He said gritting his teeth and with a huge fake smile.

Sebastian went to the kitchen to scream, startling a few waiters picking up their orders. "Fuck me!"

"You're not my type, man" A man patted his back as he exited the hot and busy place.

"Are you alright?! We saw your costumers, man, tough luck" One of his female co-workers said with pity. "Hate when I get those"

"I can't...I'm going to kill them" He mumbled, his sight turning black for a second before going back to normal.

"No! Just-Just breathe, kid. They will leave, and then everything will be fine" She comforted him with a slight squeeze on his shoulder.

The almost 20 year old young man sighed loudly, grabbed glasses, utensils and more tablecloths before going back to the table.

"There you are! We want to order now!" The man demanded as the teen shakily put on the table. "Are you deaf too, boy? We want to order!"

"I heard you, sir" Sebastian gripped the knife a bit too tight before managing to let it go. He had dealt with families like this before; he was just so angry these days...

He took their order, judging them silently by their choices, and went to tell their order.

The kids were brats, they were always calling him, dropping their forks for him to get new ones or spilling their drinks for him to clean it, all while the assholes they had as parents just said 'Kids will be kids'

"Hey, Cyclops man! It fell again!" One of the boys laughed.

 _Don't, bad Sebastian, it's illegal to punch a child...The costumer's always right..._

' _Not more than killing them! And right my sides! Do it!'_

Sebastian was also serving another table, but the woman was busy reading and only ordered a dessert and coffee. She looked decent enough; he hoped she would give him a nice tip. Meanwhile, the food of the annoying family was talking so damn long?! He knew there were a lot of costumers but he really hated how they were treating him! He was getting more annoyed with the family who was making a scene because apparently it was HIS fault the food wasn't ready.

"Order for table 3!" The chefs quickly shouted and Sebastian thanked them mentally. He was about to grab the plates when his back burnt and he was forced to step aside and grip a table for support, breathing heavily and blinking back tears.

"Pines!" Paul, the head waiter, roared. "What are you doing?!"

"Just-Just a second..." He pleaded and moaned in pain.

 _Stupid job, stupid Paul, stupid family, stupid pain..._

"You lazy boy! I knew you shouldn't be working 'ere!" The man spat at his face. "You are here while the costumers wait for their order, damn it!"

"I said a moment!" Sebastian screamed though the pain, his sight turning black before going back to normal.

' _Yes! Hahaha! Yes, Sebastian! Show him WHO the boss is! Who the strongest is!'_

"Move your ass!"

Sebastian took a deep breathe when the pain decreased and glaring at Paul with gritted teeth, he grabbed his tray and took it to the family.

"URGH! So you finally decided to bring our food, lazy boy!" The woman exclaimed, feeling completely entitled to insulting the person serving her. "You took too long! I don't even know why they let a blind useless kid to work if he can't do it right!"

Sebastian threw his cleaning cloth to the floor. He had had enough of this.

With his eye glowing red and black under his eye patch, he leaned on the table with his elbows over the table and stared at her with a smile.

"You know what, woman?" He grinned, showing off his fangs. "Why don't you go instead, move your fat whale ass from the seat and bring your own greasy food!? Do you think I am having a blast having to look at your ugly butt face the entire evening and your equally ugly bratty children?!"

"Oh no..." One of the waiters grimaced and went to look for Paul.

The husband of the enraged woman, already demanding to talk to the manager of this disrespectful young man, stood up and glared at Sebastian. "Listen, stupid! That's my wife! How dare you?!"

"Hahahahaha! You heard me, fatass! Come and get me, old man!"

The man punched him squared in the nose and Sebastian stumbled back from the impact. He grinned at him as people gasped in shock. He licked the blood falling from his nose, and kicked him in the stomach before returning the punch. Soon, both men were fighting in the middle of the restaurant.

Sebastian stared at the floor, with angry and pained tears glistening in his eye as he put a bag of ice in his ribs. Everyone had been cheering at them in the fight, and at some point, the huge bulky man started hitting him in the stomach, and it hurt because he weighed three time him.

His boss was shouting at him, she couldn't believe what he had just done! While Paul had a satisfied smug smile on his ugly face while he watched the woman scolding Sebastian.

"Kid! No! What were you thinking?! Do you know how much this is going to affect our image?!"

"I'm sorry..." Seb apologized and hissed. It hurt to talk. "I know I shouldn't have bitten him..."

"You tore off a part of his skin! He had to go to the hospital!"

"And it was disgusting! But-But it won't happen again...Please..."

"Are you insane?!"

"Sure I am..." Seb replied. "But it won't happen again" He repeated.

"No, kid. You are out. I can't-I can't keep crazy employers who attack costumers" She shook her head sternly. "I owed John a favor, but it isn't worth it...Sorry, just take your stuff and leave, please"

Sebastian gaped. No! No! "I-I really need the job! Please!"

"Goodbye, Sebastian, I hope you find a job but it isn't here...Leave your uniform before leaving, please" She extended a hand to shake, but Sebastian growled, roughly stood up and left, throwing his name tag before slamming the door of her office.

What was he going to do?! June was just around the corner and he needed to pay Alex and Johnny! He had to pay college! What the fuck was he going to do?!

' _Oh, Sebas, looks like there is nothing left to do...' Bill2 said. 'Don't you think it's time to give up?' He asked surprisingly soft and gentle. 'You wouldn't have to worry ever again, kid...Come on'_

He was right, maybe he-No. No! What he thinking?! He wasn't going to give his body to Bill! He was human! Human! And he wouldn't let his dark-self take control! He wasn't Bill Cipher! Not anymore!

' _Oh, come on, man!' Bill2 screamed. 'What are you waiting for?! NOTHING will improve! Nothing is going to get better!'_

Sebastian didn't want to believe that, he knew things were shit right now, but-but they could improve, right? They had to!

He wanted to talk to Wanda...He missed her...but she was probably still angry for shouting at her, so he couldn't tell her anything about this, she would get worried. He couldn't tell his roommates either, they will tell him to leave. No. He just needed another job to compensate and everything was going to be fine because he was so close to finishing his first year of college! He could do it! He could do it on his own! He didn't need them! He didn't need anyone!

Sebastian, of course, was missing the point. He needed to talk to someone, keeping things to ourselves was never the right solution...

-.-

He started to look for a new job as soon as he was kicked out, and weeks after the incident, Wanda called him.

"Hey, Sebas..."

He panicked when he heard her voice but managed to reply intelligently. "O-Oh...I-I didn't expect you to call me after-" He mumbled awkwardly and he heard Wanda sigh.

"Yeah...but, I need to talk to you, can-can I go to your house?"

"Yes, of course..." He told her and minutes later, he was opening the door for her.

The girl tackled him into a tight hug, and Seb immediately hugged her smaller body back. He had missed her so much, her shampoo, her perfume, her beautiful eyes. She was his motor, the reason he was alive. Since she stopped seeing him, everything startled crumbling.

' _Oh, stop! This is so cliché, Sebastian! And, you just admitted it's her fault!'  
_

"Baby...I am sorry for what happened...at-at my graduation..." She sniffed. "I didn't know, I am such a bad girlfriend"

"No! I am sorry, I shouldn't have exploded like that..." Seb looked away, grimacing. "I overreacted..."

"No. Listen. I love you, and I don't want you to leave me, and I don't want to leave you either...I forgot to talk to you about my application and what we should do..." She sighed heavily. "I decided not to apply to-to Stanford..." She sniffed but smiled at him. "I'll go to a local university so we can be together" It was obviously paining her not to go to her dream school, but she wanted to do this, for Sebastian. He needed love, he needed her!

Sebastian gaped at her with an unreadable expression. Was it bad he was feeling completely joyous about the news!? Wanda wasn't leaving him! She was staying in Pennsylvania with him! She wasn't going to apply to college!

The reasonable part of him made him felt like shit, though; he was keeping her behind, he was chaining her and taking her chance of growing and having a nice and better future...

"I-I don't know what to say...You-You shouldn't have-"

"But I did!" She smiled at him and kissed his lips. "So, is everything forgiven? I really missed you" She purred. She was just seventeen though, she didn't know yet that the decision she was taking was cutting her from study in one of the most prestigious schools in her country.

Seb smiled brightly, showing off his fangs, and picked her up before kissing her deeply. "Of course it is! I love you!" Fuck his reasonable part! Wanda was staying with him! She wasn't selfish like his triplets! She wouldn't leave!

Wanda cupped his face in her hands and their kiss deepened. When they separated, she grinned, slightly out of breathe. "Can-Can you prove me you aren't mad anymore? I am feeling a bit sad..." She pouted.

"Maybe...Maybe you can show me you love me?" She teased his neck and a shiver ran down the teen's spine.

Sebastian grinned and carried her to his room. "As you wish!"

-.-

"Seb, can you pay us already from last month?" Johnny casually asked him. June was here and they had to pay their renter for May.

The younger boy choked on his coffee and started coughing. Shit! "W-What?"

"You know, for May" Johnny laughed easily. "And from April, we all actually forgot to pay the woman and now we owe her two months" He huffed.

Oh, so that was why he had more money that month...´

"Um...Um! Two months? I-I thought it was just one..."

"Nope" The freckled boy blew a raspberry. "Two, so can you put it in my bank account? Or you will give me cash?"

Seb looked down. "Um, cash, I think..." He mumbled softly. "But-But give me a bit, I-I need to organize everything and, you know, we are about to finish classes and I'm a bit busy" He said in a rush. Johnny shrugged.

"That's alright, I get it, man. Just don't forget about it"

 _I couldn't even if I wanted to..._

College wasn't an excuse to get more days to get the money, he was actually finishing college and he was getting everything ready. The dresses were done, especially the dress he was going to present; it was worth so much of his grade to pass his course!

Wanda was going to be so proud! She will know that he was worth it! And that she didn't stay in vain! He was going to get a job and-and finish his classes and make dresses and suits and be famous and he would give her that ring and she was going to be so happy with him and see that she didn't have to leave him!

He had a calm birthday with his friends and Wanda, who came for a while and brought him a huge cupcake full of chocolate and N&N's. Of course the day didn't start nice, he woke up screaming in pain, an increased pain that now lasted almost 3 minutes.

' _The pain is too much, Sebastian. It will kill you! Let me take control!'_

 _No! Fuck yourself!_

The last day of classes was in June 17th so a day before the great day, Wanda's cousins and uncles came to his house to pay for the dress and pick up one of them, because the other one he needed it for his presentation.

"Come on, kiddos! Get out of there and let's show mommy and daddy your dresses!" Seb knocked on the bathroom's door, he put a great effort in their make-up too so they better do it fine! "That's your queue, girls! Get out!" He whispered.

Sebastian suddenly remembered something and ran to his room to grab a red blanket. He extended it on the floor as a red carpet and formed a homemade fashion runway show. He grabbed a pair of scissors as microphone and made a serious face.

The parents and older sisters chuckled at his antics and the door was opened. The twins waited excitedly for their announcement.

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman! Presenting Veronica and Rebecca! Two beautiful Disney princess!" Seb deepened his voice to imitate an elegant narrator's one.

One after the other, the girls got out of the bathroom. Veronica was holding a broom and acted sad, while Rebecca was holding a book from Alexander and acting as if she was reading it.

"Veronica is our dear Cinderella! Enslaved in her own house and mistreated by her cruel step-mother and step-sisters!" Sebastian narrated dramatically, almost making the girls laugh.

"But wait! Something happened! Her beautiful and extremely good looking godfather-that's me-" He clarified, and that made the twins' parents laugh out loud. "With his talents and magic wand gave her the opportunity to meet with her prince and dance all night, unlimited time!" He pointed at her with the scissors as if it was a magic wand. "Bibbibi-Bobbidi-Boo!"  
The girl started turning around and let go of her vest, making the second light blue dress appear.  
The parents and sisters gasped loudly and Veronica threw her broom away. "And I lived happily ever after" She said shyly and ran to her mom giggling.  
"Now me! Now me!" Rebecca shouted and stood in front of Sebastian. "I'm Belle! And I saved my father from the Beast!" She grinned. "And I apparently fell in love with him and we danced together and they made this dress for me! BAM!" She turned around too and the yellow dress appeared.  
"Yeah, what she said" Seb shrugged.

"Oh, they are absolutely wonderful!" The girls' mom exclaimed with tearful eyes. "They are going to look so pretty in Disney World!"

The twins shouted excitedly and started running around.

Magda stared at Seb in awe. "Can you make me a dress too? One for our wedding please"

Regina rolled her eyes and smacked her on the back of her head angrily. "Stop it"

"Well, Sebastian, I'm impressed! It looks like you do have talent for this, congratulations" The girls' dad nodded satisfied.

"Sebas, are you sure you will give me my dress when you finish your presentation?" Rebecca looked up at him with huge puppy eyes and Seb bit his lip. It was too adorable! He was weak for puppy eyes!

' _You are weak for many things, not just for eyeballs'_

"Of course I will!" He grinned. "You can pick it up as soon as I finish with my class"

"Oh, we know you will do wonderful!" Their mom hugged him tightly; startling him slightly and making him jump. Well, Wanda was right, her family (for some strange reason he couldn't comprehend) liked him.

"Yeah, Sebas! You will surely get 100000 out of 100!" Magda cheered.

"Good luck, young man" Wanda's uncle smirked slightly.

It was going to be fine!

-.—

"Wrong!"

Sebastian winced as the woman continued pointing out his 'mistakes'. He thought she was going to be impressed by the double dress! All his classmates gasped and cooed at the cute, magical dress, but she hated him, anything he did was going to be criticized by this bitch. He knew she wasn't going to destroy it like she did with all his projects all year, but he was still scared.

"What did I say about stitches like this?! Jeanne!"

"That they are horrible?" The girl, hugging her own dress, tried.

"That they don't work!" The woman shouted. "They are weak! This won't last! And either way, I didn't teach you this! You had to work with things I taught you!" She looked at the dress again. "Cutting the cloth like this is also wrong! And you see here? You didn't join these pieces correctly! I told you I would only pass perfect works so you better-"

"You are wrong" Sebastian blurted before he could control himself. The girl gasped loudly and everyone turned to look at the old woman.

"What-What did you say, boy?"

"I-I said you are wrong!" He repeated, angrier this time. This bitch! How dared she?! "That type of stitch is strong! I didn't even need to do it twice like the types you taught us!" Matsuda taught him that stitch, and he said it was the best for dresses and skirts. "And my father told me-"

The woman laughed. "Your father-!" She emphasized. "-is stupid! If I say something is wrong, it's wrong! Here your idiot father isn't going to change that! I'M in charge and in this school I'M GOD!" She shouted at the boy's face.

Sebastian was shaking in rage, his hands as fists and he was gritting his teeth. He looked up a second and blinked and the lights in the classroom exploded in tiny pieces. He gasped, startled as the girls screamed dramatically in the dark room.

The woman didn't even flinch and continued glaring at the boy. "I knew you weren't different from the other boys...But you are much worse, a pathetic little boy with no talent thinking he knows more than me" She hissed and handed him back his folder with an F on it. "See ya again next semester...if you dare"

Sebastian couldn't believe his eye...This bitch just failed him!

He shoved the dress in the garment cover and left the room, having trouble breathing correctly, not because he was having a panic attack or crying, but because his sight shifted from eye to eye, blinding him a second before returning.

That fucking bitch! She failed him! He failed! He failed! No! NO! He needed to pass this course! He needed this course for the following one! He couldn't repeat the course! He had no money for it! No! NO!

Much to Bill2's disappointment, his rage turned into sadness pretty quickly, and a tear streamed down his right cheek before a sob escaped his mouth.

' _Why are you so surprised, kid? She didn't like you, and that dress is horrible anyway' His demon self, with no experience in human garments, criticized._

No...He needed that good grade...He wanted to show Wanda that-that he was worth it...But apparently he wasn't...He wasn't even good at the things he liked...

He was called by the twins' mom hours after he got home, and he told her she could pick up the dress.

' _Useless dress, don't ya think? Isn't worth a shit! Just give up! You can't do anything right!'_

He faked a smile for her, it wasn't convenient to tell her he was failed, what if she demanded the money back?

Money. Johnny. The rent... Fuck. Alex had again asked him to please give them the money... He made calculations, he tried doing everything but if he paid these two months, he wouldn't have anything left, not for food, not for school. Absolutely nothing.

What was he going to do? He literally hit bottom with this, along with his self-esteem and confidence. He missed his exam, he failed his course, he was fired, and Wanda...

Wanda didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve having her...Not him. Not a fucking failure who couldn't even function correctly as a human...Not him.

You know what? He was **done**. He **gave up.**

' _Come on! Wait...Are-Are you serious?'_

Sebastian cried softly. "I can't...I-I can't continue doing this..." He wiped his nose. "I tried! I tried so fucking hard to be normal! To be a human but I can't! Everyone hates me, everyone knows I'm a monster...I tried being **good!** But I am done! I am tired of trying and always failing!" He screamed with tears streaming down his cheek. He was alone in the house, with all the lights turned off. The noise from outside could still be heard and the little light that entered to the apartment was from the street lights and the moon, looking down at him.

' _Yes! Yes! Haha! I can't believe it! Are you letting me take control then?!'_

Seb looked down at his wrists. He wouldn't have done that if he wasn't in pain... "Are-Are you sure I'm not going to suffer anymore?"

' _Yes! Yes! It's like we are changing places! But you won't even see what I'm doing! You will be happy and always dreaming! Yes?! Let's do it!'_

Sebastian didn't have anything left to lose. He was actually making everyone a favor. "Just-Just I want to do something first..."

He called his mom. He didn't tell her anything about his plans or what was going to happen to him, but he wanted to hear her voice saying 'Good night' one last time...

And he called Wanda. He didn't talk much to her, just like with his mom, but it scared the girl enough. "I'm sorry, Wanda. But-but I can't do this anymore...I love you, I love you so fucking much, I'm sorry I am keeping you from going to your school...I hope you find someone better than me, someone who isn't a freak or a monster, someone who is actually intelligent and who can give you everything you deserve. Someone who can actually buy you the ring..." He broke down at that part, and Wanda was frantically screaming from the other side, begging him not to do something stupid. "Goodbye, Wanda. I love you"

He hung up quickly and listened to Bill2. 'Are you ready for this, kid?!' The demon squealed excitedly in his mind.

"You have to promise me that you won't' hurt Wanda or-or my family or her family or-"

' _Yeah, yeah, I don't plan talking to them anyway, happy? You have to say you are giving me control! Consent, dude' bill2 said impatiently._

"Yes, I want you to take control" Seb told himself and Bill2 laughed eagerly.

' _Great! Now! Let's get drunk, shall we!?'_

Sebastian gulped down all the cans of beer Alexander owned. He thought he was doing the right thing. He was stupid, he was useless, he was in pain. He wouldn't hurt anymore...

"It's not working!" Sebastian cried, the pain in his back keeping him sobbing on the floor.

' _Ok, ok, it's still too little, Sebastian. We are going to get more and you know where we should go? To the casinos' bar! It was their fault you missed the exam! Giving you a tiny little bit of alcohol is the least they can do'_

Seb nodded, his anger at the memory coming back, intensified by the alcohol. Yeah! They were going to pay for making him lose the exam! For not giving him a day off!

' _Good boy...' Bill poured. 'Alexander has a gun under his bed. Get it and let's go'_

 _-.-_

"Sebastian is going to kill himself! I need to stop him!" Wanda cried to her mom as she grabbed the keys to her car.

She had never driven as fast and as reckless as she did that night. It was her fault! Sebastian was going to end his life because of her! She should have done something before!

She ran all the way to the 7th floor and she hit and kick the door, hoping someone would answer. "Sebastian! Sebastian, please! Open the door! Open the door!"

The door was opened, but it was Johnny. "Wanda? What are you doing here at this hour?!"

"Where's Sebastian?! Where is he?!" She demanded with tears in her eyes.

"I-I don't know! When we got home he wasn't here anymore!" He raised his hands and Wanda entered to the house.

"He called me! He said he couldn't do it anymore!" She sobbed. "Tell me he isn't dead!"

Alex, who had been listening to the conversation, ran to the closed door of his roommate's bedroom and started kicking. "Sebastian! Open the door! Open the door, damn it!" He shouted, but he was met with silence.

Johnny opened the door with the keys, with Wanda crying behind him. The room was empty and dark, with the window slightly opened and the curtains softly moving with the breeze. Alex turned on the light and saw all of Sebastian's possessions here, so he didn't run away. The freckled young man frowned a bit when he saw something on the bed.

It was a pack of money, some bills were wrinkled some were normal, but it was a lot of money...

"Johnny?" Wanda asked confused. "What? Why would Seb-?"

Johnny picked up the folded piece of paper on the bed and opened it with fear.

'Here's the money for the two months I owed...Sorry for causing you any inconvenience but I needed to find a way to give you that money. Turns out I could pay if I just gave up on paying for myself'

Alexander ran away to his room, having a horrible feeling in his gut.

"No, no" Wanda pleaded, looking at the older boy. "He's gone! He's gone!" She sobbed as the boy hugged her tightly.

"Wanda, Wanda, sweetie, please. I bet he is alright, we don't know where he is, but I promise he isn't-"

Alex came back with an empty wooden box, his tan face pale as milk.

"Alex?" Johnny asked worriedly. "Was that-"

"My gun isn't here"

-.-

"Don't move, stupid, or I promise you are next!" Sebastian shouted and pointed at the person who was trying to grab the phone.

"Sebastian! Sebastian, boy! Why are you doing this?!" His boss asked with fear, curled up on the floor with the rest of the people.

The young man grinned at him. "Because you ruined my life" He pointed at his head with the and fired.

 _Oh my god! I just killed him!_

' _It's alright, kid! Now drink!'_

Sebastian looked at the people crying in a corner and he growled, his sight blackening before going back to normal. "OUT! ALL OF YOU! OUT!"

The people immediately stood up and ran away, but Sebastian paid them no mind. He was doing horrible things, but it wouldn't be his problem after this.

' _Now, Sebas. We need to get into a coma...' Bill2 said seriously. 'That's the only way you can lose consciousness and for me to take the wheel. Look at those bottles and drink'_

Sebastian cried and started drinking the alcohol out of the bottle. It hurt him, it smelled horrible but it would be worth it. He wouldn't have to worry about anything ever again, he wouldn't have to suffer again, and he was going to give Wanda the opportunity to find someone better, someone she deserved...Everybody wins...

To be in risk of dying or going into a coma for alcohol, you needed 5 grams per liter of blood, that was exactly what Sebastian was trying to achieve.

Bill2 knew there were other ways for his human counterpart to be thrown to the unconscious, he could be hit by a car, hit his head, and he would be in a coma for sure, but his meat sack would be damaged. It happened after the car accident. Sebastian lost consciousness and he almost took control, but his body was too hurt for him to use.

With alcohol, it wasn't only a free pass without physical injuries, but it also induced Seb in a comatose state where he would be completely unaware of the things Bill2 could be doing; alcohol decreased alertness and self-control, delayed reflexes and produced changes in vision, no muscle coordination and hallucinations. In other words, _a free puppet with the soul trapped in the mind._

Sebastian finished one more bottle and stumbled to the counter, unable to continue standing. He couldn't breathe! He couldn't breathe! Everything was spinning around, his throat hurt and he was so tired...

' _One more, Sebastian...one more and you will be free...'_

Sebastian glanced at the half-finished of Gin and sighed. He gulped down its content but he couldn't finish. He let the bottle fall to the floor, and it shattered in millions of pieces. The boy rolled his eyes backwards and fell heavily to the floor.

Sebastian Pines closed his eyes and everything turned black...

-.-

Before the authorities came to check up the assault at the bar, one of the bodies, much younger than the rest, rose up from the floor and grinned an exaggerated smile. With his right eye closed and his left covered by an eye patch, the young man shifted the eye patch from eye with a six-fingered hand, revealing a glowing yellow eye that scanned the place, as if testing his eye.

Bill Cipher started laughing and stood up with ease. Now this...This was going to be fun!

* * *

 **OK SO PPL IF YOU ARE HAVING PROBLEMS TALK TO SOMEONE, YOUR LIFE IS WORTH SO MUCH! DONT GIVE YOUR BODY TO BE CONTROLLED BY YOUR DEMON SELF IT WONT SOLVE ANYTHING!**  
 **Leave your reviews please! I REALLY want to read them and see ya next chapter! We will see what will happen to our smol boi (who is officially a man now T.T)**


	17. Chapter 17-BILL FREAKING REPHIC!

**Hi guys! New chapter! Hope you understand it! :3 Of course if you don't, just pm me or ask in the comments and Ill explain with pleasure. enjoy ;)**

* * *

 _Neurologist Sigmund Freud postulated that the human mind was an extremely complex place. He believed our conduct and personality was formed and developed with influence of a hereditary charge and by our unconscious, which was responsible for our daily actions. He believed that in the unconscious, humans stored traumas, latent desires, and our deeper and more intimate wishes. Freud also stated that the unconscious was always trying to express itself, either through errors when speaking, dreams, and in extreme cases, physically, in the form of illnesses._

 _Humans could try to remember an episode of their lives that they experienced, but they will never be able to tell it exactly how it was, because sometimes, the unconscious make them believe something that wasn't real, or what they wished was real, and mix wishes or fantasy with reality._

 _A follower of his, Erick Erickson, postulated people developed their personality through the interaction with their environment. A person passed through eight stages of development where they face a conflict in each one of them that allows individual development. Throughout their lives, those conflicts must be solved so they develop a healthy and 'normal' personality._

 _Throughout his life, Sebastian Pines had a previous influence, his 'hereditary charge' which could be taken as his personality as Bill Cipher, but growing up human, he failed to solve those conflicts, and as a young adult, his personality and therefore, self-esteem, were not healthy or normal._

 _Sebastian Pines was trapped in his unconscious, the place which mixed memories with wishes and fantasies, and his mind, wanting to protect him from the suffering he had experienced until now, idealized his memories to create a perfect life, a life where he went through those stages normally and grew up to be a happy and healthy man._

 _Sebastian Pines knew it wasn't real, but he couldn't care less..._

* * *

Darkness.

"Hello?" Sebastian asked, looking around cautiously, but it didn't matter where he looked, everything was still pitch black. "B-Bill?" he asked again, but his voice seemed to be lost in the vast blackness surrounding him.

Suddenly, a golden orb floated in his vision, and, curiously, the young man stretched his hand to touch it. Then everything turned bright.

Crying. He was crying.

Sebastian looked around, finding himself in a crib, crying his eyes out because of the strange and uncomfortable noise coming from his tummy. He wanted it to stop!

 _Stage 1:_ _Trust_ _vs. Mistrust._

He tried to control his sobs, Filbrick was going to come and hit him if he didn't! Or he would have to wait until Ma finished with the Stans first. He was scared, he was in pain, and he wanted it to stop!

A figure walked up to him, humming a lullaby Sebastian knew perfectly well, and he was picked up.

"Don't cry, my precious baby boy...Mama's here, mommy's got you" She cooed, rocking him back and forth in a soothing way.

Sebastian looked up at her green eyes and hiccupped. Kari was here! She was going to make the pain disappear!

The baby boy grabbed onto her finger with a six fingered hand as she took him to a couch. He was coaxed into opening his mouth and found himself suckling the warm milk greedily, appreciating the warmth radiating from his mom's bare chest.

"It's ok, Sebastian...Here you won't suffer anymore. Here you are safe" She stroked his small chubby cheek as the baby continued suckling and humming.

She was right, he was safe, she made him feel safe and he trust her...

-.-

The memory changed. Sebastian found himself in the living room, playing with his triplets as young toddlers. He had been so entertained that he forgot to tell mommy he wanted to go to the bathroom and he had an accident.

Oh no...He remembered this memory...He was found by Filbrick first and the man had shouted at him, telling him how useless and stupid he was before dragging him to his mom. She took him to the bathroom for a bath and he tried to put on his own clothes after that, but mommy said he couldn't do it yet... He couldn't do anything right. They were right, they were right!

 _Stage 2: Autonomy vs._ _Shame_

He saw his father approaching them and Sebastian sobbed, cowering from him and trembling. Why did he always have accidents?! Why was he always messing up? He was bad, and he felt so ashamed of himself for being such a dumb boy...

"Sebastian, did you have an accident?" The man asked, and the boy nodded and sobbed.

"M sowy..." He apologized.

The man knelt in front of him and Sebastian closed his eyes, waiting to be grabbed roughly by the arm, to be shouted at, to be told he couldn't do anything...but it never came. He opened his eyes slowly and saw the man offering him a hand to stand up.

"It's alright, we all make mistakes. It's not your fault you had an accident, you are still learning and you are doing excellent" He said with a low voice and Seb gaped. He-He didn't understand...He always told him he shouldn't have accidents!

"But you said I-"

"No one is going to hurt you, Sebastian" The adult repeated, smiling at him. Sebastian felt it all so surreal, but-but it felt...nice.

"Here no one is going to hurt you" Sebastian accepted the offered hand, still doubting a little, and the man grabbed it softly. "Let's take you to mommy so she can help you take a bath, ok?"

"Ok!"

His mommy cooed when she saw him and kissed him in the forehead, making the toddler giggle a little. "You had an accident? That's alright! We only need to keep trying, alright? Let's give you a nice warm bath!" Kari exclaimed.

Sebastian nodded and lifted his arms for her to take his shirt off. She always did it for him; he couldn't do it, not like his brothers.

"No, no" She smiled softly. "You have to do it yourself, sweetie"

Sebastian frowned confused. Himself? But if he did things himself he did it wrong. "But I do bad..."

"It doesn't matter" Kari encouraged and smiled. "Failing is normal and it means you are trying and doing your things on your own!"

Sebastian tried, he really did, but the shirt wasn't coming off! He couldn't do it! His eyes welled up with tears and he looked down with shame. He needed to ask for help...This was so embarrassing...He hated asking for help, Filbrick once shouted at him for asking him to help him button his pants. Help meant he was weak, it meant he was useless!

"I need help" Little Sebastian lamented with a sob.

"Oh, it's alright, baby!" Kari comforted with a huge smile on her face that made Seb smile too. "Sometimes we need help and that's alright! Don't be scared of asking for help, especially with things we are learning or that we don't know about! That way, you will learn and grow up as a person"

His mom took off half of the shirt and then Seb pulled it off his head. "I did it!" He smiled widely. He looked up and saw himself in the mirror of the bathroom. Instead of his ugly, bad yellow eye, he had two wide brown eyes staring up at him.

He was normal! He loved this place!

"Are you ok, baby?" Kari asked and Seb nodded with a big smile. He pulled off the rest of his clothes with ease and got in the water and Mom said he could wash himself!

"Then I can choose what I want to wear? Wike, a skirt?" Seb asked hopefully and his mom giggled.

"Of course you can! Here you don't have to suffer anymore..." She kissed his forehead lovingly.

Seb smiled. Maybe he didn't do everything wrong... Maybe he just needed some little help and patience when he did things wrong...He liked these dreams already...Here he felt happy...

-.-

Sebastian shifted from foot to foot awkwardly, having so many questions running in his mind. He wanted to ask so badly, but he knew Filbrick was going to shout at him for asking 'dumb' and 'unimportant' questions. He didn't want to be a nuisance...

 _Stage 3: Initiative vs._ _Guilt._

"Why are you standing there, Sebastian?"

The child jumped startled and looked at his father wide-eyed. "No-Nothing..." He winced.

"You can ask whatever you want, Sebastian" The man with sunglasses replied, looking down at him from his newspaper. "No one can hurt you here anymore..."

"Really? I-I can ask? And-And you won't get angry?"

"Of course not!" The man exclaimed. "So, what were you wondering about? You can ask me or mom, you are learning, and we don't want you to feel like you are bothering us with your actions"

"Ok!" Seb grinned. "Why can't Fez and Sixer and I stay up late like you do? And Why do we look the same? And when do you know that you will die? Where will we go when you and mommy die? Why did you say the other day that we 'can't afford' buying skates?" Sebastian asked all his questions and his father explained all of them the best he could.

Sebastian had never ever felt this valued by Filbrick...He was listening to him, not ignoring him, and he made him want to ask more things because he knew he wouldn't get mad...Here, he didn't feel bad for asking or for not knowing something, because they took the time to explain to him...

However, the memory shifted and he found himself a little bit older staring at the broken plate he accidentally dropped, while his brothers stared in shock. He didn't mean to! He really didn't! He was just wanting to help and take the plates from the table to the kitchen sink. He told his brothers they should try to help Ma, but he messed things up! He shouldn't have said anything, his decisions were always bad, he always did things wrong and he would definitely be punished for this!

He remembered this! Mom was going to get upset and Filbrick was going to hit him with his belt! He shouldn't have tried! He did everything wrong! Why was he so bad!?

Mom came, just like he expected, and Sebastian sobbed, immediately apologizing for his failure. "I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I promise I will be better!" He broke the plate; he was so ashamed of himself because he was clumsy and dumb.

Kari knelt in front of him and stroked his curly locks with a soft smile. "Baby, please don't cry...I appreciate your help! I appreciate you told your brothers to help me..." She was praising him, why was she praising him if he messed up?

"But I broke the plate..." Seb mumbled and Kari nodded.

"Yeah, you did, but mistakes happen, Sebas. Your mistakes don't mean you are bad or dumb, it means you just need to try again and continue taking initiative! You can be such a great leader and do well for the world if you don't fear making decisions. Here you won't suffer anymore"

He could be a great leader? Sebastian smiled and he helped his mom throw the broken pieces away. He could be good! And his mommy thought so! He knew she loved her but he never actually heard it from her...This really felt nice...To know that his parents didn't get angry or upset at his mistakes, to know that he wasn't a nuisance or a failure for them. He just needed to keep trying and not give up!

He felt loved in these memories. He never ever wanted to wake up; he wasn't going to suffer here! People actually loved him here! And they didn't treat him bad! He wanted this to last forever!

-.-

The triplets were at second grade, writing down some sentences their teacher was writing on the board. Sebastian looked at his left and saw Ford already finishing his sentences. He looked down at his own work and frowned. He had been getting distracted because he wasn't like Ford, everyone said so...He was less than Ford and that exam that said he was dumb said so too...

 _Stage 4:_ _Industry vs._ _Inferiority_

Sebastian sighed sadly and rested his head on his hands. He didn't want to do anything anymore. Why would he? Everyone was better than him, and everyone was going to compare him with Stanford.

The teacher walked by their seats, correcting their work and giving star stickers to those who were doing fine. She first went over to Stanley, who in his messy handwriting had almost finished his work.

"Good job, Stan!" The woman praised and put the sticker in his paper. "Continue like that"

Then she walked over to Stanford, who was already done with writing and was quietly reading a book. "Excellent, Stanford! You are one of my best students!" She praised and put a sticker in his work too, making the small boy with glasses grin.

Seb covered his work with his eleven fingers and looked down, ashamed. He knew what was going to happen. It always happened like this, since kinder to his last year of high school. Teachers always said Stanford was better than him, they said he should be more like Stanford, responsible like Stanford, intelligent like Stanford, to be more normal like his brothers...

"What's wrong, sweetie?" The teacher knelt next to him and smiled softly.

"I-I didn't finish...I couldn't do it..." Sebastian confessed and slowly uncovered his hands to reveal his work. He had written 6 sentences, but last time he only wrote 4. No one cared though; they said he should be able to do it completely.

"Oh, but that is quite alright!" She exclaimed. "You are doing great, Sebas! Why did you stop?"

"Because everyone is doing better than me, that means I am doing wrong..."

"No, sweetie" She chuckled softly. "You are doing really good!" She exclaimed and Sebastian felt his cheeks warming up. His teachers never praised him for anything...He was normal now, though...Teachers didn't treat him like a freak

"Really? Even when I am not like the others?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "Remember last day you only wrote 4 sentences? Now you wrote 2 more! That's a great achievement!" She encouraged and Sebastian grinned widely. "You aren't less than others if you can't do what they can, you are great in others things too! Like drawing! You are one of the best in class!"

Sebastian giggled, overwhelmed but the strange but welcomed praise. Maybe here he didn't have to doubt his own abilities, maybe here he could do whatever he want because people didn't compare him to others, because HE didn't compare himself to others...

"You aren't useless, Sebastian" She grinned, telling the child what he so wanted to hear his whole life. "You can do whatever you want if you continue trying! How about writing 2 more sentences?" She smiled and pasted the sticker in his notebook.

"Yes! I can do it!" The child saluted and started writing whistling and humming happily. No one shouted at him for moving too much, they knew he couldn't help it, here no one shouted...

After their class, the memories changed and Sebastian was walking outside with his brothers to the playground to play. He grabbed the swing and started swinging as Stanley and Stanford climbed the games.

Suddenly, some kid exclaimed they were going to play soccer and was asking for people to play with him and his friends.

"I want to play!" Sebastian announced and ran towards the kids before thinking it through.

"Hi! Can my brothers and I play?!" As soon as his words left his mouth, Sebastian flinched. Oh no, they were going to reject him...Kids hated when he asked them to play. The kinder ones lied to him, the mean ones just shouted at him to leave them alone. That was why he only had his brothers...

"I-I mean, I am so-"

The boy smiled. "Oh, sure! Where are they? You can be in my team!"

"Really?!"

"Of course! You are really cool, Seb! And we want to be your friends!"

"And my brothers' too?"

"Yeah! Here you don't have to be sad anymore...So! You want to play?" He smiled and Seb laughed, calling his brothers over before starting to play. Stan was a pro like always, Seb didn't do it bad but Fordsie was a bit clumsy with the ball, he was never that good with sports. However, instead of kicking them out and telling them freaks couldn't play like Seb expected, the kids weren't mean to any of them. That was what he always wanted, for Ford and him to be accepted by their peers, to be treated normal...

The bell rang and while they were walking to their class back again, with promises of playing again with the same kids after lunch, Seb bumped into a fat, blond kid.

He looked up and gasped. "Crampelter!" He scrambled back to where his triplets were and he glared. "Leave us alone!"

"Wow, wow!" The kid lifted his hands. "What's wrong, Sebastian?"

Seb frowned confused and looked at his triplets for help. Stanley grinned and waved at the older kid. "Hi, Claude!"

"But-but he is mean! He always treats us bad! And-and he calls us losers! And he hits us!" He accused, glaring at the boy but he just laughed.

"No one is going to hurt you anymore, Seb! I think yours and brother's six-fingered hands are cool!"

Crampelter waved slightly and Stan grabbed his hand to lead him to class. Seb gaped as he walked through the hallways. They had friends and the bullies didn't bother them?! He had wished so long for this! He loved this place!

In another memory, he was in the hairdresser with his Mom. He was 12, and he was squealing and giggling madly. Pedicure was hard! They always made him laugh!

"You have to stay still, baby or they will never finish" Kari laughed and Seb nodded firmly, looking at his hands nails that were being done by the man he held dear in his memories, Ricardo. He had understood him as a child and gave him nail polish as a gift. He was the best!

He grinned widely at his black nails "They look really cool!"

"Do you want me to draw something on them?"

"Can they be yellow triangles?!" Seb gasped and the man chuckled.

"Sure thing!" He grabbed the yellow nail polish, a tiny special brush and drew a triangle, making the child giggle excitedly.

When his mom and he were ready to leave, he saw bye to his friend and they returned home. He loved his nails! They looked so pretty and special!

"Do you really don't have problem with me painting my nails?" Seb asked again. He had been asking the question a lot because from what he remembered, she was really against it, even more than Filbrick. He knew his mom wanted to protect him from mocking, but it really hurt not being able to do what he liked.

"Of course, baby" She stroked his chin with her hand with red nails. "I want you to be happy and this makes you happy, doesn't it?"

Seb looked down shyly and smiled. "A lot"

"Then it is settled, sweetie! Here you don't have to hide anymore; we love you exactly like you are" She kissed his forehead and Seb giggled.

"And do you like my nails?" He showed her and she nodded with a smile.

"That looks really good, baby!"

"Do you think my brothers will like it?" He asked. Fez and Sixer were mean sometimes. They laughed when they saw him playing with Ma's makeup or knit, he didn't want them mocking him for painting his nails.

"Of course they will! You can ask them if you want!" She said and Seb realized they were home already. Huh. Fast.

The Stans appeared and said hi to them.

"You are finally back!" Ford shouted.

"Do-Do you like my nails?" Seb showed him his six-fingered hand and the Stans grinned and laugh.

Seb looked down and hid his hand, but Stan looked at him. "They look cool, bro! I'm glad you finally did it!"

Seb smiled gratefully. "Thank you..." He liked this dream already...

Sebastian blew his birthday candles along with his brothers, and his parents and family clapped happy for them.

"Teb!" Little Sherman raised his arms to be picked and the now fourteen year old boy giggled and did as asked. Sebastian was still shorter than his brothers, he felt awkward, he was a teen after all, but...he didn't felt bad about himself! His body was changing, but he felt confident, he wasn't ashamed!

 _Stage 5: Identity vs._ _Role confusion_

He had been in the real life, he hated his body, he hated how he looked, and he was ashamed of what he liked and feared rejection and humiliation either from his family or his classmates. But here he was safe, no one was going to hurt him...

He relived the memory where he met Stanley's girlfriend. Carla was a nice girl, friend of both Sixer and Seb, and that made Sebastian think about himself. He never knew liking boys wasn't accepted and it hurt him a lot back when his so called friend insulted. However, here he was safe; no one was going to hurt him...

There was this cute girl at school, with dark skin and curly black hair. She was beautiful and he talked to her the first day she came to school. He was scared she would reject him, but she smiled and giggled. They talked the whole day after that. She was fun to talk with at first, she was really intelligent too, and Sebastian even wanted to ask her to go with him on a date.

He had been scared Angelica would humiliate in front of everyone once again, it had hurt him so much and embarrassed him so much he hated going to school after that, but it never happened. She rejected him, and Sebas was hurt, but they talked about it, she didn't ignore him or shouted and insulted him in front of everyone. Sebastian knew it was because his eye was normal now. He had wished his whole life the Axolotl gave his vessel two normal eyes, and here he had them, living the life he thought he would have had if he was normal and loved.

The next he saw wasn't real, it was something his mind created; the perfect scenario for him to have a boyfriend, totally ignoring and repulsing ever meeting Iván. He met the perfect boy at the park while he played with little Shermie. He had a little sister and while the toddlers played, Seb and the cute boy talked.

"I'm Sebastian" The teen blushed and extended a hand.

"I'm Aiden" He smiled. "You are really cute, Sebastian...and your six-fingered hand is really amazing"

"Maybe, maybe we can go out another time? There is this cool ice-cream place we can go..." Seb offered and the older boy smiled.

"With pleasure, I'd love to know you better..."

Sebastian squealed the whole day. He couldn't stop smiling or blushing! That cute boy liked him! He liked him! He told his brothers excitedly and they smiled and laughed.

"Good for you, Seb!" Ford grinned.

"We are really happy for you, Seb!" Stan patted him in the back hardly. "Here you won't' be embarrassed anymore! No one will judge you for who you like! You are our brother and we love you!"

Sebastian dated his perfect and ideal boyfriend for a year, and it was really beautiful. His confusion about who he was, cleared and he knew he was pan romantic and liked all genders, which was ok! It felt really nice, knowing he wasn't broken, here people accepted him, they loved him, and he could feel really human loving back...

He didn't know in what context he met Matsuda, because Filbrick hadn't shouted or hurt him a single time. He just found himself in the memory helping him and sighed happily. His old boss's house brought him an incredibly peace of mind. The tidy living room, the small and clean kitchen, the paintings on the walls, the Japanese decorations, and the fish tank with little Erick in it, everything made him happy, and was part of who he was.

He worked with Matsuda, helping with the costumer's clothes and drawing. He read fashion magazines and was as interested in fashion and fabrics and design, as he was in the real world. Seb shook his head. He hated that world, the place that hurt him and humiliate him.

"I want to be a fashion designer! I want to make clothes and be known worldwide!" He exclaimed to his boss one day. He had had this wish for a long time, but he never voiced it. He wasn't good enough in the real world, no one supported his decisions in the real world, but here he was confident, he had a good self-esteem, he was talented and everyone was by his side.

Matsuda smiled kindly. "And I know you will! Here you don't have to hide anymore! You are incredibly talented and I know you are destined to do great things!"

Sebastian hugged his boss tightly with a big smile. He didn't care Filbrick didn't hit him anymore; Matsuda will always be his father.

When he told his brothers about his decision, they were really happy for him, just like Ma was. They knew he could do it, and that he would be famous. Most importantly, Sebastian believed he could.

His perfect dream of a perfect boyfriend didn't last though. He was really nice, he was intelligent and kind and handsome but it didn't fulfill him, he wasn't sure he was the ideal person for him. That was when he met Wanda...

He made the most stunning suit for him school dance and went with his brothers. There were girls wanting to dance with him, something he never thought would happen, but then his two _normal_ brown eyes landed in a sad younger girl. That was his Wanda, the young Wanda who befriended him and who became his first friend in the real world...

"Hi...What's wrong?" He approached and she looked up, blushing and trying to avoid his gaze.

Sebastian had always wanted to be popular in school, to have the entire school eating from his hand! And here they were! The Pines Triplets were nice boys, kind and intelligent, but there were cool and they were popular.

"My asshole of ex-boyfriend left me alone..." She mumbled. "He was stupid and I wish I never met him" She said, expressing Sebastian's wishes.

Sebastian smiled. He wished he had spent more time with Wanda...Maybe he wouldn't have been alone all those years before meeting her again. Here he could.

"May I have this dance, milady?" He extended his six-fingered hand at the girl and she took it eagerly with a nervous giggle.

Sebastian danced with his Wanda all night, until she said she had to be home. In a really cliché way but that Sebastian adored, she wrote her number on his hand and smiled. "See ya, Sebastian, here we won't have to be alone anymore..." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Sebastian grinned and squealed loudly, touching his kissed cheek with his five-fingered hand. Oh god! That girl got him helpless!

The next memory appeared and Sebastian's smile decreased a bit. This was the science fair! They were at the science fair! The teachers weren't going to listen to him; they will humiliate him in front of everyone...

The teachers looked at him with raised eyebrows. "So? What will you present us, Mr. Pines?"

"Um..." Seb looked at them and back at his project. No. His project was fine! They were going to love it! He explained to them everything about it and they didn't object when he pulled out a box of matches. He was able to show them his project and he stood proudly behind his project as everyone gathered to see the yellow flames moved at beat of 'Another one bites the dust'

"Such an interesting project, Sebastian! Congratulations!" They praised and wrote down some notes on their pads. Ford and Stanley clapped and smiled at him.

"We knew you could do it!" Stan laughed and crushed him in a bear hug.

It was Ford's turn after his, and he showed his machine to the judges. Sebastian watched him happy because the judges also thought his project was really good. They were fair; they judged their project and didn't ignore Seb just because Stanford was better at science. They treated them the same: that was all Sebastian had wanted that day...

The oldest and the youngest triplet shared the first place and both left home with a blue ribbon. The teachers took a photo and Stanley jumped to their photo making faces and he made his triplets laugh and smile wider.

He was able to show Matsuda his blue ribbon and the Japanese man congratulated him and put it on his stand so he could see it every day. Matsuda was also fine! He was healthy and happy and he wasn't going to leave him!

Sebastian frowned when the memory shifted and his triplets and he were called to the principal's office. West C oast Tech was going to come to look at Ford's project and see if he was worth of going to their expensive school. He wasn't jealous of him, he had only been angry because Ford won cheating, but here it was fair, he didn't need to be jealous of him, or feel less than his brothers for not doing what they did. Yes, he might not have Ford's brains or Stanley's strength, but he was good at art! And he wanted to pursue his dream.

He had been so ashamed and confused about himself before, he didn't know who he was, torn between his evil self and his human self, he was confused about the feelings his meat sack had, ashamed of being 'damaged' for liking boys and scared and unsure of his own abilities and likes, because his own family said there were 'girly'.

Here he wasn't. Here he was happy, he knew he was good at art, he was good at creating and designing clothes and he loved that! He wasn't ashamed of it and people praised him and supported his decision, his family even more! Here he knew who he was, and was proud of it.

Sebastian wanted to apply for college because he knew his parents weren't going to refuse. Here Filbrick didn't hate him and would surely pay for him the difference of the scholarship he was definitely going to win! He knew he could! He was good!

Ford was admitted to West Coast Tech and the triplets celebrated with him. However, Ford had painfully to decline the offer to enter because it wasn't a scholarship and his parents couldn't pay for it. Besides,

"I couldn't leave you, Seb, I don't want to leave my brothers!" Ford declared.

"Then let's go!" Seb pleaded, looking at his brothers, his triplets, with a huge smile and his eyes shining. "Let's go together! Let's study together! The three of us! I know we can! We can go together! Just like we planned! It might not by boat, but we can get out here! Let's go together!"

That was everything Sebastian had ever wished; to stay with his brothers. He didn't want to be left behind! He wanted them to study, he wanted them to succeed, but he wanted to be with them! They were supposed to be together! It was rather selfish and immature for him to think like that, but in real life, he had felt horrible when his brothers left him, his brothers had been so _eager_ to leave him behind he didn't want to lose them ever again. Not even here...

"Of course we will knucklehead!" Stan grabbed him and gave him a noogie with his knuckles, making him shriek. "We will always be with you! Here you don't have to be alone anymore..."

And Sebastian believed that.

Sebastian cried and smiled as his mom and Matsuda cheered like a madmen. He was graduating with his triplets! He did it! He was wearing the awful red gown and the cute graduation cap and making dumb faces at the camera along with Fez and Sixer. He had his triplets by his side, Wanda was by his side and his parents loved and supported him! He always imagined what it would have been like to graduate with the Stans, and here it was true...

His triplets received glass trophies, but he didn't mind. He wasn't jealous, he knew his worth, he was happy, he was confident; he knew who he was here...

Sebastian left with his triplets...somewhere, you couldn't really tell in a dream, but it was the perfect place. Ford got a scholarship just like Stanley and they lived together in an apartment. Sebastian was accepted in a really good school too and they lived close to their schools, so they just went and returned.

Sebastian had to say goodbye to Matsuda. He hugged him tightly and sobbed a bit telling him he was going to miss him a lot. Because he did, and a lot.

"It's ok, musuko" He stroked his cheek softly. "I'll be here when you need me, here you aren't alone. Don't forget to call!"

"Wouldn't think of it!" Sebastian saluted and hugged him one more time before bowing respectfully in front of him.

He also said goodbye to Wanda, but the girl happily told him that she was moving the other year to that state so they only needed to wait a year!

"See you in a year, then..." Seb whispered and kissed her lips softly.

-.-

Sebastian was a little bit scared of college. Everything had been so fine before, but what said he wouldn't be treated bad here?

 _ ***Stage 6**_ _ **: Intimacy**_ _ **vs**_ _ **isolation**_

However, he did excellent in his first year of college! All the teachers loved his drawings! They admired his creativity and how easy it was for him to talk to anyone, to socialize and make friends. He made friends here, most were girls, true, but they didn't talk to him because he was good-looking for them, they wanted to be friends because they appreciated him, they wanted to know him better.

However, he couldn't wait until seeing Wanda again...

His relationship with real Wanda had been beautiful. He loved her with all his heart, he admired her, he loved her personality, he loved her eyes, and he loved everything about her! And no other woman or man had made him feel this way! But it also hurt him a lot.

He had been scared of his relationship, he feared Wanda would leave him, he couldn't trust, and he felt like he wasn't good enough for a relationship. That was why he had to let her go...He wasn't what she deserved. She should stay with someone handsome and intelligent and with a bright future ahead. He didn't have that, real life him sucked...But this him didn't and he was ready to give her everything she ever needed!

He exceled in his first year and the following, he could reunite with Wands again.

His brothers, like always, bothered him, but he didn't care. He had Wanda with him! He was so happy to have her back, she inspired him, she brought whatever little happiness he felt while awake.

"You are going to leave again, won't you? When you finish high school you will leave me again..." Seb once told her, fearing her response, but his girlfriend giggled.

"No, baby! I am not leaving you ever!" She kissed his nose and he smiled. "I love you...here you won't be alone, Sebastian, not anymore, I would never leave you..." He knew he was selfish, but he didn't care! Wanda was his! He loved her! He didn't want leaving to the other side of the country!

He left her to give her a better relationship with someone else, but here he couldn't leave because HE was the better relationship. He was going to give her everything!

* * *

 _Sebastian's brain had a little problem here. He was just 20 years old; there weren't enough memories to manipulate! How was it supposed to recreate a nice development in each stage with nice memories if he was just starting the sixth stage?! He hadn't lived enough! Using his previous life's ones wasn't a good idea at all and Sebastian was going to realize something was wrong if he continued repeating so little memories in a loop. So, his brain started creating false memories and experiences to idealize the rest of his uncompleted stages. It used what was in the unconscious, using what he wished deeply in his heart but never really admitted. Sugarcoat his dreams and just create a story, a long idealized dream, to protect Sebastian's broken spirit and soul._

* * *

 _Fixed and idealized Stage 6 continued._

Sebastian ran to his house happily, shouting and startling Stanford who was studying and the only one at home.

"My project! My project! A-A designer wants to buy my design and he wants me to work for him!"

His final project, a beautiful dress he made for Wanda impressed his teacher at college and she informed her old college friend from FRANCE who was just visiting, about a boy with lots of potential.

The designer himself had come to visit him today and Sebastian almost had a heart attack when he recognized who he was. Da-Daniel Egreste!

He had said he was extremely impressed with his drawings and he wanted him to be part of the creativity team for the next season! He was sososososo excited!

"Oh, that's very impressive, Seb" His tired brother smiled. He was studying a lot; he had dark bags under his eyes because he wanted to graduate before anyone else. Seb knew that Ford would try and do just that.

He met with the designer's assistants and they talked about how he was going to work because he was still studying. This was perfect! Sebastian couldn't believe his luck! He was going to work with THE Daniel Egreste! This was awesome!

Wanda was also really happy for him when he told her and she squealed because who didn't know him!? They both squealed and celebrated, kissing each other so much that it almost led to other more interesting things, but they couldn't, Ford was there... They toasted with beer just the two of them...and Stanley, who wanted to drink and toast too. He didn't mind though! His life was great!

Sebastian drew for Daniel's agents who would judge the designs themselves before sending them to their boss to tell the final verdict. Always, always, the man said he was talented. Many people at college were jealous of him, and he just grinned back at them. Ha! In your faces, suckers! While he worked and studied in his third year, Wanda started college on her own in the same state as him.

Mr. Egreste came to the US lots of times to talk to Sebastian, who was quickly becoming important for his company. The young man helped him a lot and unlike some of his workers, Seb actually knew how to make clothes from zero, knew every stitch and which one was better, because he worked as a tailor. Daniel appreciated that, and that was why he liked Seb the most.

Sebastian graduated at 21, wearing a black gown which he decorated a bit with yellow, and with a huge smile. Ford graduated super-fast from college, while Stan and him took their time, you know, like a normal not nerd robot person! They were graduating at the same time, but while Seb and Fez got their title of Bachelors, (with blood and tears), Ford was already getting his PhD. Their brother was a literal genius!

Wanda was still studying, but she didn't miss his graduation, nor did their parents. Sebastian dismissed the fact they looked exactly the same as how he left them years ago, and Shermie...he knew he was Shermie, with mom's greenish eyes...but the boy was 11, almost 12, and his older form looked...familiar. Well! Who cared! He was happy, and they were happy and proud of him!

He continued working for his fashion idol for the following years, not wanting to move from the state until his beautiful and perfect Wanda finished. She stayed for him, now he was staying for her.

At this point in life, he had to say bye and part ways with his triplets. Ford was moving to a place somewhere in the other side of the country to continue his research about the odd, he was going to be the head scientist and discover and create many awesome things. Stanley was playing professionally right now, while he opened up some company with a college friend. He was leaving too.

It didn't hurt him though. He loved his triplets, but he knew they needed to do their own lives, he was more mature, he understood, and he was happy for them. Stan was leaving with Carla, their relationship was serious, just like Seb always knew, and Ford was extremely dedicated to his job.

Mr. Daniel was opening up one store in the US and Sebastian became the second in charge of it. He loved it! He got to work and draw all day and he was behind a super famous line of clothes!

He was also earning a lot of money, just like he knew he will because he was really talented and well, working for a famous designer did that, ha! He was paid really well for his designs and drawings! He wasn't stupid though. He wasn't just selling his designs so they could take credit. He wanted to be recognized too, and he was going to be! He made a deal with Egreste just one or two years after graduating. He wanted his name to be part of his brand, because most of the designs were coming from him now! He had the right, he took decisions about the brand after all.

"Just imagine how famous and successful we would be, Daniel!" He had told the platinum blond to convince him. "With our two brains combined, we could be even richer than ever before! We would be the best in the entire world! Our names written all over the world, in every store, in every mall! Whatcha say? Deal?"

The blond smiled slightly and shook hands with him.

Sebastian's head wasn't only in his work though, he was thinking in Wanda all the time. Their two years difference flew by incredibly fast and Seb was proudly cheering at his longtime girlfriend, admiring how beautiful she looked.

He had got it. This was it! He had made a drunken promise when he was a teen but he was ready to fulfill it. Without all the exaggerations and human traditions, (basically because he didn't know how to do it), he just walked over to her with a huge smile and showed her the promised ring. "You told me people who love each other a lot marry each other. Marry me" He asked and the young woman gasped, holding tears and covering her mouth as she tried not to sob. It looked kind of fun, Seb had seen women do exactly the same on Tv.

"Yes! Yes! I will you big idiot!" She exclaimed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Here we can be together forever, Sebas...Here we won't be alone"

"Here we aren't alone" The young man echoed, before kissing her lips.

It took a while to get everything done; everything was fast and confusing for the man. The preparations, the place, the time, the invitations, his mom's loud screams and happy cries...Everything was a flash, and it really confused Sebastian. He _knew_ those things were happening, but he couldn't actually see it...He shook his head. No. It didn't matter. He didn't care.

Stanley also announced he was getting married to Carla, or well, Carla announced it to everyone because they were having a baby!

That confused Sebastian even more, but he couldn't help but laugh. Stan? A baby? He didn't think those two things really matched up.

Sebastian thought it would be hilarious to get married at the same time, and they did, to please the happy man. They had to call to Ford's research company so they could kick him out for a few days and come to their wedding. It wasn't religious, they didn't want to get involved in that, but the civil ceremony was huge and beautiful! Wanda was wearing the most beautiful face, but nothing like her own smile, which could lit up a whole city. He knew! Corny as hell! But he couldn't give a single fuck!

Wanda and he moved to a pretty house, painted in a soft blue and white. They had fun decorating it, painting their rooms and moving their stuff there. They had three rooms, but right one only one served as a bedroom, the other one were dusting and working as storage.

It was fun how all over the news you could see that football player Stanley Pines' wife was pregnant! Carla wasn't too amused by the headlines.

"I have a name too and a Master, thank you very much!" A very pregnant Carla Mc Corkle huffed and Wanda gasped.

"I know right!? I feel you girl!" She exclaimed.

Wanda and Carla became best friends.

"Guess we will have to watch our backs, eh?!" Stanley nudged his younger triplet. "They will just tell each other everything!" The man joked but Seb was staring at his friend's huge belly.

"Aren't you scared? You are going to have a kid! And you are here joking!"

Stanley smiled softly. "I am, a bit...But, it's our family, Sebastian...It's scary as hell, but, I'm happy...Are you and Wanda planning it?"

Seb choked with his saliva. "Wh-What?! N-No! I-I don't know!" He shrieked, scared. Was he allowed to have them? What if he did something wrong?! No, just thinking about it made stressed him and didn't let him breathe. However, while they were having breakfast, Wanda asked him what he thought of babies. Of course his milk and some cereals came out of his nose at that moment, and Wanda laughed out loud as he coughed and whimpered at the pain.

"You don't think it would be kind of nice?" She said again when he had cleaned his nose. "Here you don't have to fear anything, sweetie. We can be happy here, and be a family...together..." She grabbed his face in her hands and made him look at her green eyes. "You aren't a demon, Sebas. You are human and you deserve to be happy somewhere...Here you are, here we can be that, together! We can be everything you ever wished for! We can form a family..." She cooed.

"I-I never thought of having kids...It's-It's-" He didn't even _know_ what to think about it!

"No..."She agreed. "But you thought about families in general" She reminded him. "You were curious why humans formed families, you wanted to know why they had kids, and I know, you can tell me humans' sole purpose is for procreation all you want, but once you thought about it...you wondered about a tiny...what if? But you discarded the idea completely! Why?" She exclaimed.

"I am not fit for that! You know who I _was before_!" Seb shouted, starting to breathe heavier.

"But who are you _now_ , Sebastian?" She asked softly and grabbed his hands, making the man gape. "Are you still **him**? Or you are Sebastian? The crazy man who is really good with kids, who watches children movies, who laughs and smiles at the tiniest things, and who is so intelligent and talented and is confident of himself" She giggled. "You can be whoever you want here, Seb. And you don't have to be afraid...No one is going to hurt you here"

Sebastian closed his eyes when she kissed him.

It wasn't that he hates them or that he was repulsed at the idea...It just...scared him, and fear was the only thing he could feel and think about when he thought about it. Being so nervous and a wimp, he was actually scared of the future, scared of the unknown, of the things he couldn't see. He didn't want to harm the hypothetical kids because, outside, he was a monster, he was damaged, he was broken, he couldn't do it, he was mentally unprepared for taking such a huge step in his human life...But, like Wanda said...here...He wasn't a monster...He was normal...Why not giving his wife (god dammit that felt good!) what she wanted? What _he_ wanted? A family, a bigger family...

It happened.

Wanda shouted happily and hugged him tightly upon finding she was expecting. Seb was in complete shock. She was pregnant, his wife was pregnant and they were going to be parents.

He felt all weird inside, he was happy, this was incredible! He was nervous; he was going to have a damn baby! For circles' sake! He was going to be a father!

He threw up from all the emotions he was feeling. Wanda giggled softly and patted his back comfortingly. "It's alright, Sebas...Here you can be happy...We can be happy...together..." She whispered with a smile.

Sebastian watched her belly grow. It was so surreal, it reminded him of when his mom was pregnant, but he had been angry at that time, here, here he was excited! He put his hand over her belly and then put his ear, trying to hear the baby. He heard that alien and weird kick under his hand and he gasped.

"I-I felt it..." He looked at the woman and she giggled. Wanda grabbed his hand and kissed it. "That's your baby, Sebas...Here you can have a family, here we can be together..."

"My...baby...That's weird..." He repeated, slower and in shock. He really couldn't believe it...

Sebastian waited for the day to come, and when it finally did, he had his three brothers by his side.

"Whatcha waiting for!? Go!" Sherman insisted, and Seb nodded firmly. He pushed the door opened and saw Wanda holding two babies. Two? He-he had two babies!

"They weren't triplets like I thought..." Wanda said, hugging the bundle of blankets. "Look at your babies, Sebastian. They are just like you imagine them..."

Sebastian walked toward her and smiled widely, shaking with fear and excitement. The man pulled away the white blankets and looked at the babies. They opened their eyes slightly, showing him their small and little and cute and perfect brown eyes. Sebastian moved his hand to stroke their cheeks, and the little girl, he felt and just _knew_ this one was the girl, caught one of his six fingers. They had a mop of curly hair on their little, tiny heads and the color was exactly like Wanda's because he loved her hair. He let out a sob but he smiled widely.

"Hi..." He felt the tears in his eyes fall down. He took the baby boy in his arms as gently and slowly as he could and smiled when he gurgled. "Hi, baby, hi...I-I don't know what to say..."

This was his baby...This was his family...He was going to see them grow up, and he would give them everything! Just like he wished he had growing up. He would teach them everything he knew, and he was going to love his family so much...

"How are we going to name them, Seb?" Wanda asked. "You have to name with the letter W, don't you?"

"Ugh, never!" Sebastian shook his head. "I-I like others names" He smiled and looked at his wife.

"What names do you like?"

Sebastian chuckled and put the baby on his crib. "Um...Zo-" The floor shook and Sebastian shouted startled. He looked around him and frowned slightly, noticing for the first time that his surroundings were getting blurry.

* * *

 _Why was it so hard to keep the dreams up? Sebastian was 'sleeping' and he was supposed to be dreaming of his perfect life. He was living in a world where he was loved and appreciated, where he has his family by his side and a new family for himself. He was supposed to be the ideal him: confident, proud of himself, with friends and admired, successful, good, normal. No scars, no zodiac, no ugly yellow eye; just a six-fingered hand he was proud of and which bonded him better with his triplet Sixer._

* * *

 _Dreaming while his mind was in an unconscious state, it shouldn't be hard! Making everything painless and good should be easy to dream! But everything was too good to be true._

 _It was almost like...like it wasn't all that unconscious after all..._

 _Sebastian was waking up from the coma..._

Sebastian covered his ears when the babies wailed as their world continued falling and getting destroyed, turning into dust.

"Wanda!" Sebastian screamed, and opened his eyes he didn't he closed. Where was she?! What happened to the room?! Where were his brothers?! The falling walls revealed a black emptiness behind.

No, no! This wasn't supposed to happen! He wanted to stay! NO! He wanted this life! He wanted his family, he wanted Wanda! No please!

Sebastian suddenly heard lots of voices at the same time, cold and serious.

" **Wake up, Sebastian...This is not real"**

No! NO! This was his perfect life! NO! It was! It was!

The panicking man started running away from the voices, away from the falling walls, from the fantasy he so wished to be part of. He needed to escape! He didn't want this end! It couldn't!

 _Wake up, wake up, wake up_. The voices continued taunting, continued insisting, and Sebastian screamed, and covered his ears, running blindly in the empty blackness. The darkness engulfed him whole and Seb tripped, falling on his knees.

The cold darkness was all around him, and he didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't want to admit this wasn't real. This needed to be! He couldn't go back! He had a horrible life! He was always in pain, always hurting! Here he was loved...Here he was normal...Here he was happy...

He started crying, hiding his face in his hands and still kneeling on the floor. Behind his eyelids, a small, bright light formed and, with the hope of getting into another memory, he opened his eyes.

He was still on the floor, surrounded by cold, empty darkness, but a figure was smiling at him kindly, bright and shining, their shine was the light he felt. His tears fell when he realized who it was...

"Mom..." He choked with his sobs, and the woman opened her eyes to hug her baby.

Sebastian whimpered and stood up, before running to hug his mom tightly. "No...Mom...please..."

His hair was stroked softly and the smiling woman kissed his forehead. "My baby..."

"Ma, please! No! I-I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go! I want this life! I want my brothers to be with me, I don't want them hating me! I want Wanda, I want to be with her and I want a family with her! I want to be normal! I want to happy! I don't want to suffer anymore, I don't..." He hiccupped as he held to his Ma tightly, the only intact and bright figure in this emptiness.

The young face of his mother smiled kindly and cupped his face in her hands, gently forcing him to look up at her. "This is not real, baby...You will be happy when you know who you are, when you fulfill your mission...And you will have your life...but you have to be there to make it...You say you aren't a demon anymore? Why is your demon self in control then? _Wake up"_ She insisted.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sebastian dramatically opened his eyes and inhaled as much air as he could. He felt as if he had been holding his breathe the whole time! He felt his chest rising and falling, but something wasn't quite right...He looked around himself and was met with darkness.

Oh no! He couldn't see! HE COULDN'T SEE! HE WAS BLIND! HE WILL NEVER SEE AGAIN!

He panicked and started crying in fear, nervously touching everything around him. Under him it was soft, but it felt cold and hard just to his left. What was he going to do?! He was blind forever!

' _Move the eye patch from eye, genius'_

A voice he hadn't heard in so long spoke to him and Sebastian froze. Bill2...The young man slowly obeyed, changing the eye patch from his right eye (the not blind eye, why was it there?) and put it over his blind yellow eye.

He tried to open his eye but the second he opened it, he grimaced at the strong light that met him and closed it again, wincing.

"Fuck!" Sebastian mumbled, taking a hand to rub his hurt eye. That hurt! It felt as if this eye hadn't been used in years!

"Shut up!"

Sebastian froze and forced his eye to open again, this time this wasn't out of curiosity, it was utter fear of not knowing where the hell he was and with a possibly dangerous stranger nonetheless!

Sebastian ignored the fact the male voice spoke in Spanish and managed to open his eye, narrowing. His narrow eye didn't last long though, because his eye widened when he quickly jumped in his seat, realizing where he was. He was in a metal bunk bed, with semi-clean sheets, and a small pillow. He was in a room with brown dirty walls and on the other side of it was another bunk bed where he could see a bundle curled up on the lower bed. There was wooden plank, probably to sit on, something that looked like an urinal, and window with bars on it...and, oh yeah, A FUCKING GUARD BEHIND THE FUCKING BARS WHICH SERVED AS ONE WALL FOR THE FUCKING ROOM!

Room his ass! This was a prison! He was IN PRISON!

' _Um...I-I can explain...'_ Bill2 laughed sheepishly and Sebastian exploded, unable to speak to him mentally.

"BILL WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!" The young man screeched, not only making his prison roommates wake up startled, but the guard with green clothes hit the bars hardly with a stick.

"Hey! Shut up, garbage or I swear I will hit you!" The guard threatened to him, and again, he was speaking in Spanish.

Sebastian flinched scared and the guard laughed.

"Marica...*" He rolled his eyes and grinned. "Ya know what? You lazy motherfuckers already slept too much! Wake up, ladies! Raise and shine!" The grinning guard started hitting the bars once again before moving to the other cell next to them.

No! NO! He was in prison! He was in fucking prison and it was all Bill2's fault!

 _What have you done?!_ He asked mentally, curling up as tight as he could when he saw the other two huge men wake up and get out of bed. He was going to die here...

' _Lots of things! It was super fun!' Bill2 exclaimed and Seb could feel the little shit grinning. 'I travelled around the country,outside of it making allies, making enemies, making deals!'_

 _Why am I in prison?!_ Sebastian cried mentally.

' _Luck' Bill2 replied. 'Those bastards managed to drug me with some shit that paralyzed me. I was quite honored though, they knew I would have bitten their arms off if they didn't take precautions'_

His demon-self laughed and Sebastian whimpered. He looked down and saw his roommates stretching.

 _I didn't want to wake up_...Sebastian whimpered. _Why did you wake me up, asshole?!_

' _Hey! Calm down! For the record, I didn't want to wake you up! Why would I?! I was doing perfect on my own' Bill growled, as if the memory bothered him. 'I ran out of alcohol in this dumb place when I entered'_

 _You continued drinking to keep me unconscious?_

' _Of course I did' Bill2 said with fake kindness. 'I don't know what you were dreaming about, but I knew it was definitely nice, kid. And we made a deal, I took you out of your pain and I took control'_

Sebastian sighed. This sucked. This whole thing sucked. And why was he so sore?! He felt like he had been used as a punching bag and more...

 _Wa-Wait...You said you didn't have alcohol when you came here. That was...when?_

' _Um...Like, months ago? I don't know, man'_

"Hey, Bill!" One of the men called him and Sebastian froze, before his eyebrows lowered to frown.

 _Are you serious?! You called yourself Bill!?_

' _To be honest I had lots of identities during these years, and I wasn't going to go by Sebastian, ew'_

Sebastian looked down at the inmates and forced a smile. "Hi, um...partners in crime..." He laughed uneasily.

"Spanish please, I am not in the mood to speak gringo*" The one with the eye patch huffed in Spanish.

"Oh...sorry" Seb changed to Spanish this time, and slowly, really slowly he got out of the bunk bed and to the floor. The two men towered over him and he flinched.

' _The guy with the eye patch, long hair and beard is Jorge!' Bill2 cheerfully presented him. 'Rico is the one with black hair! Don't worry about them! I befriended them for you and now we are involved in something BIG you have to continue. They like us; DON'T screw it up!' He hissed._

Not worry?! How could he not worry?! He was trapped in a small room with two huge and muscled men dressed in horrible orange prison uniforms that could snap him like a twig!

Sebastian paled and looked down at himself. OH FUCK HE WAS WEARING THAT SAME HORRIBLE ORANGE UNIFORM! NONONONONO! HE HATED ORANGE!

 _Bill I would kill you if I could_! Sebastian screamed mentally. He wasn't so sure what he was angrier for. Bill2 getting him in fucking prison or forcing him to wear this ugly orange uniform.

He was about to scream aloud when he heard a voice speaking.

"Finally, we thought you died or something" The other one rolled his eyes.

"N-No..." Sebastian looked down. That was when Bill's previous words hit him.

 _Years?! You said 'during these years'?!_ Sebastian's face morphed into an expression of pure horror. Bill2 had had his body for years?! How old was he right now?!

"Um...guys...haha...I-I hit my head with-with the roof and-and I am a bit confused, you know?"

"We can tell" Rico raised an eyebrow. What was wrong with Bill?! He was acting like a complete different person!

"What-What year is today?" He asked, stroking his muscled arm...WAIT! what!? Muscle arm?! He looked at his arm and gaped, feeling his strong bicep. Ok...he wasn't angry with this...

' _You are more stupid than I thought if you think I'd go around in the weak meat-sack you gave me...'_

Jorge and Rico looked at each other, completely confused with the roommate's alien behavior.

"Um...June 4? 1997?" Rico made a face that clearly expressed 'are you ok?!'

Sebastian gaped at the information and had to step back and sit in the bed under the one he woke up. 3 years...Bill2 was in control of his body for almost 3 years...And he was turning...23 in days! No, he was still dreaming, this really couldn't be happening...

"Bill, are you sure you didn't hit your head too hard? I think your brain fell" Jorge commented and Rico laughed, making Sebastian blush slightly.

"N-No...I'm fine" He mumbled and the older man shrugged. Sebastian sat down on the wooden plank and faced the other side of the cell with his face red as a tomato when he saw Jorge was going to use the urinal. Fuck! He hated this!

Unfortunately for the young man, his back started aching and burning, reminding Sebastian why he gave his body to his demon self in the first place.

He bit his finger to muffle his sobs and he started crying. He hadn't felt the pain in so long that now he was again mentally unprepared for it, making it hard to think in the breathing pattern.

Ho-How long was this going to take!?

' _Um...Do you really want to know?'_

Sebastian just bit his finger harder and curled up on the plank, his tears falling from his eye. He really didn't but last time he went through this shit it was 3 minutes...He guessed it was like 5 minutes or so...

Rico and Jorge finished doing their business and made a face. Was Bill really crying?! And sucking his finger!?

"Can you stop?!" Jorge snapped, confused by the young man's behavior. Bill was one of the most respected inmates, he tore a guys' ear off with his bare teeth! That was rad as fuck! Why was he acting like a fucking child?!

"For God's sake, William!" Rico kicked the wooden seat with his feet, just making Seb cry a little louder. "You really don't honor that cool ass beard you have. You are a fucking child"

' _Stop crying!' Bill2 shrieked. 'They will stop liking us and we are doomed!'_

 _Well, if you hadn't woken-woken me up! I-I wouldn't be-be crying here with-with your-your dangerous friends!_

Beard? Did Rico say beard?! His back burnt even more and Sebastian favored breathing calmly and biting his finger to calm himself down rather than dwell in what he heard.

The five minutes passed, and a mean voice shouted. "All of you bastards, in a row! I'm counting heads!" Another guard announced. Oh, there were more...

Sebastian stood up and confusedly stood in the middle of the giants shivering and shifting from food to food awkwardly.

The guard passed with a list and started with them. "8115?"

"Here" Jorge snarled at the man who laughed.

"5618?" The man asked and Seb looked down, not really knowing that was his number.

The guard hit the bars again just in front of Sebastian's face, startling the young man and making him step back a few steps.

"I said 5618!"

' _That's us, stupid!'_

"He-Here" Seb stuttered and the guard laughed loudly.

"What's wrong, Billy?" He taunted and Sebastian trembled, staring at his dark brown eyes with fear. "No snarky remark today?"

' _Urgh! Kill that idiot! He has been an ass to me since I arrived!'_

 _Why would it be..._

"N-No, sir..."

"What did you change your eye patch from eye?" He asked curious and Seb looked down. He didn't know why it was over his other eye to begin with.

' _The yellow eye is mine, idiot! I couldn't see through your human eye, I needed to change the eye patch from place'_

"My-My eye is cured" Seb lied. "I-I can see with it now..."

The guards shared a look. "You look a lot less like a freak this way. Your other eye was creepy as fuck" He complimented with a smile and after checking Rico, they checked all the inmates were there and in their correct cells.

Sebastian was forced to stay standing up as they checked and he took the chance to examine this place. The hallway was long and dirty, but with enough light to see. He could see more cells and the four inmates in the cell in front of him looked him up weirdly.

"Hi..." he mumbled and looked another way. Why were there 3 to 4 people in such a small place with no privacy at all?! This was horrible and inhumane!

 _I bet you liked being here, ugly and scary seems like your type of fun_. Seb mumbled mentally.

' _Haha! You bet! I was the king of this place! So if you don't act like such a baby maybe you won't have problems with anyone'_

Seb looked behind him at the empty upper bed of Rico's bunk bed.

"Why-Why is that bed empty?" Seb asked Rico nervously and the man rolled his eyes. The kid really hit himself so hard in the head he lost his balls. He better grow them up before they start with their plan.

"He died" Jorge reminded him instead and Seb gulped.

"Ok...thank you" He looked to the small mirror above the lavatory and he gasped loudly. Rico and Jorge glared at him when he ran to the mirror to examine his face.

"No, no, no!" Sebastian shouted horrified, touching his face to feel if it was real or not, and it was real, very **real.** This was the beard his cellmates mentioned!? It went from his sideburns to his chin and a small triangular just under his lip. He would have tolerated it if it wasn't for the fucking moustache! He had! OMG! NO!

"What-what the fuck is this" Seb growled, noticing that apart from his usual piercings, he had two more holes, a piercing in his mouth and one in his right eyebrow.

 _Why do I have metal all over my face!?_

' _Ok, I just wanted to have fun and I honestly feel so attacked right now' Bill2 replied. 'It is incredibly awesome'_

 _And-And this haircut?! I don't wear my hair this short and I don't comb it this way!_

' _You! You said it yourself! I like how we look! We look manly and strong!'_

 _Bullshit._

"Bill! Bill! Come here!" Jorge hissed at the crazy younger man who was still admiring himself in the mirror, but not smug and narcissistic like he used to do every day, he looked shocked of his reflection, which was weird and kind of disturbing. They were used to crazy, psychopath and masochistic Bill, not cry-baby and awkward Bill.

Before the guard could approach their cell, Rico growled because the least they needed right now was to get in trouble because of this kid, and dragged Seb to his place, making him snap out of his trance.

"Alright, ladies!" The guard called his attention again. "Let's move your stupid asses to eat! And you better behave or you know what will happen!"

The guards started opening the cells and the prisoners exited their cells in a row. Sebastian quietly walked behind Rico, feeling incredibly nervous with been in the middle of two huge men. He was grateful he was actually going to have food; he thought prisoners didn't get food or places to do their business...

Minutes ago, Sebastian had been with Wanda, in a beautiful house and with beautiful children, with his dream job and with his brothers...Now he was in prison. IN PRISON! In a Spanish-speaking country he didn't know its name because he wasn't going to ask... He actually thought that between him and his three brothers, Stan or Shermie were the ones who would end up in prison...

He smiled bitterly. What a life he had, uh? Everyone must be so damn _proud_ of him...

Distracted as he was, he tripped with the foot of another man and he screamed, falling face first to the hard concrete. All the men started laughing and the first guard, Bastardy, as he baptized him, looked down at him.

"Stand up, piece of shit!" He kicked him in the stomach and Seb cried and shielded his face from the blows.

' _Sebaassttiiaaann! You are ruining my reputation!' Bill2 cried undignified._

The young man stood up when the guard stopped hitting him and hissed slightly when his stomach protested. Abs or no abs (because he had also checked if he had muscles there...it was...nice), that boot was like a rock!

They continued walking and Rico grabbed his arm angrily, dragging him closer to him. "The fuck is going on with you?! You are acting like a fucking child!"

"I-I-"

"Better behave and don't get us in trouble, Rephic, or I will make sure you don't give us any trouble" Rico hissed menacingly at the younger man and then let go of his wrist as if it burnt him.

Sebastian wanted to take the threat seriously, because it was a serious threat, but REPHIC! HAHAHAHAHA!

' _CAN YOU STOP!?' Bill2 shrieked, but Sebastian continued holding his laughter. 'It is original and it makes honor to MY last name!'_

 _We have a last name and it is Pines._ Seb defended. He might not like Filbrick, but that didn't mean he didn't love his family and being brother of Fez and Sixer and Shermie who WERE Pines.

' _As hell I was going to use that dumb shit'_

Seb felt offended but he didn't have much time to continue fighting with his literal inner demon because they got to the cafeteria, or what was supposed to be a cafeteria. This place was horrible...

They formed a line to get food and as they reached the people serving them, they grabbed metal trays to receive their portion and Sebastian sighed. He made the most disgusted face ever when he saw the food given to him and grimaced when it splashed a bit to his cheek.

He got out of line and saw the prisoners sitting on tables and he looked down at his food. He couldn't believe it. He was in prison like a grown ass adult and he still was going to sit alone like in school!? (Un)Fortunately for him, Rico made him a sign to approach him and Seb smiled slightly. He didn't know why, but he preferred sitting with his cell mates than all alone with unknown men who could hurt him. Bill2 said he was an ally so he guessed he could trust him, at least a little bit.

Sebastian walked over to Rico and his group of scary-looking friends and they walked to a table.

"Scram" A bald guy with tattoos all over his head said and the prisoners on the table got out. Seb smiled slightly. Wow, so they were really feared here! That was like being respected right?

Baldy sat down and the rest of them followed. He started eating slowly, holding his breath so he could eat it (trick Stanley taught him and Ford so they could eat veggies as a child), and when he looked up, he had five pairs of eyes watching him weirdly.

"Y-yes?" He asked softly.

"What's up with Rephic?" The bald guy asked to his cellmates instead of him. "He's acting weird"

"I-I am not!" Sebastian cried and a man with ginger hair, a scar on his face and sideburns, laughed.

' _Circles, you are embarrassing me'_

"Yep, he's definitely acting weird. Like, why isn't he getting all dirty? He's even using the fork"

"As if we knew..." Rico spat. "Someone fucked him up too hard yesterday I think"

Sebastian froze but then the words of the man made him relax again.

"Oh! So you were the one who had his head smashed against the floor?!" The bald guy laughed mockingly and Seb looked down, embarrassed and blushing hard.

"Bill wont the fight though, the guy ended up in the nurse bleeding because he bit him in the neck" Jorge spoke with his mouth opened and shrugged.

Sebastian gulped his water from dubious origin and sighed. _Bill...Apart from befriending these –these delinquents...Don't-Don't tell me you-you...did it..._ He hated to think of Bill using his body for that! He couldn't even imagine it because of how horrendous of an idea it was!However, luck wasn't on his side.

' _Ok, I have been in control for almost 3 years and I have made more friends than you when you were in control! And Ooohh yes, we did and it was awesome!' His demon- self laughed. And before prison even more! It was fun! Now I know why you did it with that girl a lot! Sad we couldn't let the people live to tell everyone how fun it was'_

Sebastian spat the water and his eyes watered, receiving more weird looks. No! He did what?! He suddenly felt sick. He didn't want to know what monstrosities he did under Bill's control...

He didn't deserve to be here, he didn't do anything wrong! He wanted to go back to his perfect life; he wanted to go with his family...

But, maybe he did...He was the one who let his evil-self-control him...If he had been stronger; if he was braver...Seb shook his head. He made a decision. Despite how painful it was to be here, awake in the horrible real life, he wasn't going to let Bill2 control his body ever again!

' _Aww, what?! Not fair!'_

"Well, now that we are together, gentleman, we can talk our plan" Rico grinned and Seb looked at up.

"Pl-Plan? For-For what?"

The prisoners face palmed and sighed tiredly. Really, what was wrong with Bill?!

"We are getting the hell out here, Rephic" Ginger man grinned and hugged him by the shoulders, making the younger man tense up.

"A riot, breakaway, call it whatever you want" Jorge whispered.

"And you" Rico smiled, pointing at the scared young man "You are the most important part of all"

' _Yeah...About that...I think I forgot to tell you...' Bill2 had the decency to sound guilty._

It was decided. He was going to die.

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER HAHA!**

 ***marica: pussy in spanish**

 ***gringo: a way latinos say american.**

 **So, to resume the first half, I was just using this theory to explain why sebas grew up to be as insecure as he was, and how he should havelived or be treated to form a kind of normal personality and self-esteem. The underlined parts was what winned in sebs development irl. I didn't do the other stages cuz that would be too much, from his 40s to his death which would have woken him up if the lack of alcohol in his system hadnt done it first :3**

 **OK! Ill start working in next chap right now! Please reviewww**


	18. Chapter 18-When will my pain stop?

**Hi guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter, kinda long, but important link! I hope it doesn't sound too rushed bc I unconsciously wanted to get to where I wanted...so...Hope you like it!**

 **TW: ATTEMPTS OF SUICIDE (NOT GRAPHIC) AND KILLING**

* * *

June, 1994.

A nice red car parked in an empty parking lot was approached by a young man. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt, dark jeans, sneakers and dark sunglasses. A young woman was with him, putting a huge luggage in the car's trunk. She had dark brown hair, with a flower pin on her hair, and was wearing a nice top and shorts, showing off her nice and smooth legs.

"You ready?" She asked the man with a grin and he kissed her in confirmation. Of course he was!

He was so excited to go home for summer! He was going to see his Mom and younger brother there! His other brother wasn't going, he never did...He hoped his little bro would give him a chance this time. Maybe he could take him to their boat?

Stanley sighed. It was a long way back to New Jersey so he better get going if he wanted to do anything with Shermie. He hated his dumb, boring birthplace. Sure, the beach was awesome and it would have been fantastic to go around the world hunting for treasure with his brothers, but, despite how much he hated agreeing with Pointdexter, it was...a dream, a childhood fantasy...He had learnt and discovered so many things these years and he discovered he really liked this business thing, maybe a bit more than sports! (Of course he would never stop)

Carla called his attention. "You ready?"

Stan nodded and got in the car. While he was driving, his new mobile phone he had bought after a really good match rang and both young adults jumped, not used to hearing it.

Stanley carelessly grabbed it and pressed the green key to accept the call. "Yes? Stanley Pines talking"

"Stanley?" The female voice on the other side whispered.

"Ok, who are you? How did you get this number?" Stanley frowned and Carla gave him a weird look.

"My name is Wanda Friedmann, I'm your brother's girlfriend"

"Se-Sebastian?" Stanley immediately remembered Seb telling him about her. He paled and gulped down the lump in his throat. "What-why are you calling me?"

"Ley, what's wrong?" Carla asked worriedly, but Stan ignored her.

"Sebastian...Sebastian has..." Wanda sobbed and Stan stopped the car, parking on the side. His heart was beating a mile per second, he could hear it in his ears. Please, please, no...He was going to start believing again if whatever god stopped her from saying what he didn't want to hear.

"Sebas has been missing...for-for a few weeks now..." Wanda sniffed. "But I-I think he's...gone, you know?...Can-can you come to Pennsylvania?"

"On my way" Stan nodded firmly. "Don't worry, kid. He is fine, ok? He-He couldn't do that, he wouldn't do that...Gimme your address"

Stan ended the call and looked at Carla, who was looking at him worriedly. "Babe?"

"Sebastian did something stupid..."

"What?!" Carla exclaimed scared, dreading to hear the rest. She knew Stan's triplets since high school and she held a sisterly love for the three other Pines.

"Would you mind going to Pennsylvania? Wan-Wanda told me to-to meet her there..."

"No! Of course not! Let's go...He'll be fine" She reassured. The couple held nervous sweaty hands the rest of the way.

Stan didn't really know what to expect when they got to the state. It was almost night when they got there, but the short blonde who called him was waiting for him in the entrance of her house.

"Um...Wanda?" Stan asked. The girl had been in high school with them, but he was younger, and he was embarrassed to admit he didn't remember her. What a shame they had to meet again for this.

"Stanley!" The girl exclaimed. Of course it was easier for her to remember him. Despite his new haircut, awesome bod (if he could say so himself) and less baby fat in his face, he must look really similar to Sebastian.

She ran toward him and hugged him tightly, breaking into sobs Stan felt really uncomfortable with.

Carla nodded at him, telling him with a glare to hug the girl. She understood her fear.

If she lost Stanley, she didn't know what she would do...

"Stanley! I'm so so sorry! I-I didn't know who to tell! I was so scared! I found your-your name in Sebas's notes and-and-"

"Wow, wow!" Stan exclaimed when the girl cried even more. "Don't worry, hey, come on, kid, calm down...It's ok, I am glad ya told me, alright?" Stan separated a bit and looked at her green wet eyes. "How about you let us in, and-and tell me what happened?"

Wanda nodded, wiping her tears from her eyes. She looked at Carla awkwardly standing there and she blushed slightly, feeling bad for hugging her boyfriend that way.

"I-I am so-"

"It's ok" The girl with the flower smiled. "I'm Carla, by the way"

"I-I know...I always saw you in rehearsal..."

Wanda invited them in and Stan sat down close to his girlfriend, nervously playing with her delicate but strong fingers.

"So...you said Sebastian went missing..." Stan mumbled, gladly accepting the glass of water Wanda brought them.

"Yeah...I don't know why he did it...We-We were fine! I thought he was fine again! We-We fought a bit before, but then we apologize and everything was right again!" Wanda exclaimed. "He didn't call you?"

Stan shook his head, feeling like he had lead in his chest. "La-Last time we talked...It was a long time ago...He doesn't call me, I have to call him and-and I was busy..." He felt terrible. If only he had called , if he had checked up on his triplet this wouldn't be happening...

Carla squeezed his hand, giving him comfort.

Wanda sighed and tiredly sat down on the couch in front of them. "Your mom doesn't know either...I called her, but she didn't seem to know anything"

"You didn't tell her, do ya?" Stan frowned. "Ma would go nuts if you tell her!"

"Of course I didn't, I'm not stupid!" Wanda glared. "I-I didn't want to scare her...I thought we, um, Seb's friends and I, would find him eventually...but he isn't anywhere...No one has seen him..."

They fell in an awkward silence and Wanda sniffed again. "He said he was doing for me..." the younger teen sobbed again. "He said he was-was doing it so I could go to a better college and-and find a better boy-boyfriend"

Wanda cried the entire night and the following day. She was devastated Sebastian left just like that, with a deadly weapon in his power, capable of doing any stupidity. Sebas thought it was his fault she chose to stay...And he left so she could go...

She eventually called and accepted the University's scholarship, but she was staying here all summer, looking for any sign of her baby.

"What do you mean for you?" Stan frowned confused.

"He left with his roommate's gun, Stanley...He said he couldn't do it anymore, he couldn't hold me back anymore! What the fuck do you thinl that means?!" Wanda burst into tears again and the couple frowned and shared a worried look.

"Did you inform the police?"

Wanda nodded. "It's been weeks..." She sobbed. "When they find him it is going to be his body in a ditch" She cried loudly, completely losing hope.

"No. Stop it" Stan growled. "Sebas is going to come back, Wanda! He wouldn't do that to us! He wouldn't kill himself!" He felt unmanly tears in his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away.

They reassured themselves a bit more before Wanda, wiping her tears, offered them the extra guest room.

"I called you...it's the least I can do" She mumbled.

Stan and Carla curled up on the bed, and she stroked her man's arm as he sniffed. He like to make a strong façade, to show himself fearlessly, but inside Stanley was a huge softie, and he was right now incredibly worried about his brother.

"Ma will be devastated if I tell her...What would I tell Sherman?! He is going to hate me...even more" The man choked with his tears.

"What about ...Stanford?" Carla asked him softly, hugging him with all his might. "Will you tell him?"

Stan chuckled humourlessly. "He won't care. He barely comes to family meetings...Why would he care about Sebas after what happened to his motion thing? Seb said it was an accident and no one believed him"

"He is going to be ok, you know?"

"I hope so..."

After a promise of keeping in contact in case something came up, sharing numbers and receiving the phone number of Seb's former roommates, Stan and Carla comtinued their journey to Glass Shard Beach, less excited and more worried than before.

Stan left Carla in her home and he quickly said hi and bye to her parents before going to his own.

He parked in front of the Pawn's Shop and sighed tiredly. Let's do this.

He knocked on the door and rang the doorbell that went to their house upstairs. He heard tiny and fast footsteps and the shop's door was opened by his little brother, Sherman.

Shermie looked up excitedly, hoping to see his favorite older brother there, wearing his eye patch and his favorite yellow clothes! He wanted him to bring his girlfriend so he could bother him and fulfill his role as younger brother, but instead, he found a muscled and sweatier version of him.

"Oh. It's you" The almost 10yr old narrowed his eyes and started walking back inside.

"Kiddo!" Stan ignored the cold welcome and picked him up. "Come on, you won't give your big bro a hug?"

"Let me go!" Shermie shrieked and kicked him in the stomach. Stan winced slightly when his little foot hit him and put him down on the floor.

"I don't like you! I want Sebas!" His greenish eyes welled up with tears and he ran away, kicking the employee's only door to go to his room.

Stan sighed and followed his brother inside. Filbrick was on his couch, reading a newspaper, looking exactly like Stan remembered him. Same hat, same suit, same dark glasses.

"So you finally decided to come, knucklehead" The man said without even looking up from his newspaper. "I really thought that between my three sons, Sherman would be less of a pain in the ass, turned out he is even more"

Four. Stan hissed mentally. "Sir" he aknowledged. He heard his mom shouting at Shermie who slammed the door to his room. He walked in direction of his old room and his mom didn't notice.

"Sherman Marco Pines! What do you think you are doing?!"

"Leave me alone!" He shrieked and they heard something being punched.

Kari sighed tiredly and turned around. Her green eyes widened when she saw her baby, so grown up, standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Stanley!" She cried and ran to hug her son, who was taller than her now.

"Hey, Ma" Stan chuckled a bit and hugged her back.

"Tell him to leave or I'll never go back!" They heard Shermie shriek from his room and Stan sighed.

"Don't mind him, sweetie" His mom said. "He's been really annoying lately. I think he blames you because your brother hasn't called lately..." She trailed off and Stan groaned internally. "So? How's your brother?! Have you called him?! How is he?!"

It broke Stan's heart to see his mom's hopeful eyes. She had no idea and he hated being the person to tell her...

"When was the last time you-you talked to him?"

"Some days after your birthday...Maybe a week after that...Why, Stanley?"

"M-Mom..." Stanley choked and tried to speak as quiet as possible. "Seb-Seb has been missing for-for weeks...His girlfriend called me and I went to Pennsylvania because...she-she thinks Seb has di-di...that"

The hopeful and bright light in his mom's eyes vanished and the young man saw how they welled up with tears.  
Kari took her hands to cover her mouth and she let out a web broken sob. "No...No..."

Stanley hugged his weeping mother tightly, holding back his own tears. "We don't know yet mom...Ma, please. We really don't know if Seb really-"

"My baby wouldn't do that...He-he was doing fine! He said he was fine! He never said anything!" She cried.

That was something the brothers always did. Keep their problems to themselves so they don't bother anyone. Now look how well that worked out. Seb missing and probably...

Shermie opened the door slowly, his little face cover in tears.

"Sebas is gone?" He asked softly.

Stan winced when the child changed from sad to anger in seconds. "It is YOUR fault! Your fault and Stanford's! YOU let Dad kick him away! And Stanford was stupid and mean! And now he is dead because of you! I HATE you!" The child pushed him, but did nothing to move his older and much taller brother.

"Shermie, we-we don't know if he is dead" Stan tried to console his angry little brother, while trying to stop his mom from crying. Shermie adored Sebastian, this might have been too much for him.

"He is! He did what the neighbor's son did! He didn't want to live anymore because you kicked him and he was sad! And away from home! I hate you! I wanted to go with him but you didn't let me and now I'll never see him again!" Shermie walked away pissed off and left the house, probably to his gym. The small child had a lot of pent up anger and sadness inside him. It was kind of sad how he punched and kicked the punching bag with such a rage when he was there.

Stanley hugged his mother. "He will be fine, Ma. He's going to appear...I know it...I told Wanda to call if she knows something..."

Kari nodded mutely, trying to calm down. "How is the girl, Stan? Is she nice? She is worried about my baby?"

Stan nodded and smiled slightly. "She is very pretty, and really nice. She probably the most worried and dedicated...It's her boyfriend after all..."

-.-

May, 1997.

Stanley gulped down a shot and ran a hand through his hair. Another year. Another damn year and his stupid brother hadn't showed up his face!

He was living with Carla in a nice apartment in New York. After finishing college, he was offered to play for a team there professionally and he of course accepted. Carla studied theatre and she was now helping with the production of a play. He knew his babe was going to get recognized and become famous, of course being in NYC helped a lot.

'Har har, like you?' He remember she said. 'No more the girlfriend of Stanley Pines, super football player'

'Hah! You'd wish, babe! I'll always be more famous!'

Stan served himself another glass and gulped it down. His mom was heartbroken, his almost 13yr old brother hated him and Ford with passion and Ford...

"Ford..." He growled. He had talked to his brother a while ago. He had been for a while now in the other side of the country studying something about monsters or some shit. He called him for Hannukah to tell him to not bother going home, Sherman wasn't going to let him in. He had told him about Seb, and Stan was surprised when he heard him stuttering.

"You are worried, what a shock. I thought you wouldn't care, just like when he was kicked out with nothing but the clothes over his shoulders.

Ford sighed "I am indeed worried how he is doing, Stanley. He is my brother...But, I am not interested nor care where he is"

"Did you fry your brain for reading too much?! I said he might be DEAD!"

Stanley grabbed his glass and finished his drink. He stumbled and went to grab the phone. Ford was going to hear about him! He dialed him and Ford eventually picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sixer!" Stan said with fake cheerfullness. "Guess whhaatt!?"

"Are you drunk? Stanley, I have more important things to-GET OUT OF MY TRASH, STUPID GNOMES!-to listen to you"

"I think this is important, Ford!" Stan laughed. "Our bro bro has been missing for 3 years now! I guess we should just declare him dead, huh?"

Stan heard Ford sighed. "What do you want from me, Stanley? I can't do anything to bring him back or-or find him"

Stan stopped smiling and groaned. "I know...I just want to blame you, just like Sherman blames me...But I won't. When Sebas comes back-" because he WAS coming back- "you two will talk and apologize before it is too late.

"Stanley, I am serious...I have world to do...Good night"

Stanley threw the phone to the couch in anger and rested his elbows on the table before hiding his face in his palms. He hoped it wasn't too late for that meeting...

-.-

Wanda put down her book and sighed tiredly, looking out from the window tp the campus' yard. Three years. Almost three years and they didn't know anything about Sebas...

Alexander and Jonathan told her that maybe he was really gone, but she wasn't going to give up hope! Sebas was out there, she felt it!

Last year, the police showed them a picture of who they believed to be Sebas, captured by security cameras of the bank. They had been persecuting this man for a while now and there was a possibility their missing person just...lost his mind. She shook her head at the bearded man. He had been so quick and hid his face so well they barely caught that blurry picture. That wasn't him. Besides, Sebastian had an eyepatch over his left eye, that man seemed to have it on the right.

That was as close as she got to hearing something from him...As devastated as she was, her mom told her to move on, but her bleeding heart didn't let her. She didn't want to admit he was gone! She wouldn't move on until she knew he was alive...or until she knew where his body was...

She looked at the dark sky and closed her eyes. "Please, Sebas...Wherever you are...Be safe...I'll be waiting for you..."

Sebastian sat in silence in front of the older men, staring at them with an unreadable expression.

"You can't be serious" He finally said and the men sighed in disappointment at their partner's lack of guts and spirit for their mission.

"Bill, we literally have everything done" Rico grinned. "We just need you to be the distraction"

Seb shook his head. They were stupid or insanely stupid if they thought he was going to stab himself just because they had a small chance of getting out! Their plan even sounded stupid, but at the same time... feasible, and it pained him to admit it.

The ginger men, whom Seb nicknamed Patillas (Sideburns), and the bald man, nicknamed 'El Alacrán' (Scorpion), were studying the shifts of the guards while they were in and out of their cell. That was when Bill was going to come before Seb woke up. While they were in the patio, exactly in the shift the two men were still studying, Bill was going to stab himself in the stomach, drawing attentions of the guards, who weren't that many for starters, and then just, take out the knife and stab them! That would give them time to run by the opened gates and just all the way to the front entrance. By then, they would just grab their guns and keep everyone away who tried to approach them, shooting first, asking questions never.

After that, Rico had talked to his partner who wasn't caught and they were going to bring a car which will be roaming close to the prison, they just needed to plan a specific day for that so the escape could be fast and they could leave to wherever they were planning.

What he couldn't believe was how stupid and careless was Bill's, and now his, part! Stab himself and then stab someone?! He-He couldn't do that, he didn't want to do that... Besides, he could die from blood loss and pain before even getting out of the patio. He didn't know how to fight either! He told that to the mafia goons, but they just laughed at his 'modesty' and said,

"We have seen you fight, Rephic" Alacrán rolled his eyes. "Go fuck yourself"

"And we know you are some kind of wizard or some shit, gringo" Ginger man said. "You showed it to us, remember?! With those forks in your arm! Those things healed almost instantly!"

'That day was fun. Pain in hilarious!'

"It was awesome" Jorge said.

'Totally agree with you, my friend'

"You are going to do it" Rico ordered in a hushed voice so they don't draw the attention of the guards. "It's the only way we can do it"

 _'Escape! Escape!' Bill2 chanted loudly._

"Listen here, ladies!" One of the guards shouted. "Move your asses from here, your time is over!"

 _Where are we going now?_

 _'Outside!' Bill2 said cheerfully._

As they threw away their stuff and the younger man walked behind the tall bulky Hispanic men like a scared lost puppy, he couldn't help but think...These were Bill's friends, or at least acquaintances, and he knew and befriended them in prison...

If he remembered correctly, in his first life, Bill also met his friends in prison, the In-nf-infi- something, he couldn't remember right now. He couldn't believe Bill again made friends in prison! And worse of all, they were planning to escape, again! The first time it was through Globnar, he knew that clearly.*

 _'My idea!' Bill2 said proudly. 'It was the best plan I had as a mortal!'_

And now it involved stabbing himself and going all karate kid against the guards. He couldn't do it. However, Seb had to admit he wasn't fond of staying in prison. Who knew how long he was going to be here. He wasn't going to ask Bill for WHICH one of all his felonies and crimes he committed he was caught and sentenced. Not that he wanted to know, he preferred ignoring these 3 years...

When they reached the patio, Sebastian looked around curiously. The walls were made of brick and had spiked on the top, but they weren't that tall. The lines on the floor formed a volleyball court and a football pitch. There were some shirtless men doing exercise in the bars to his left, there was a group of, again, shirtless men, playing volleyball, screaming curses at each other when the ball hit the floor, and others were playing football. Then, some men were smoking on the tables, ,playing cards or board games.

A shirtless guy passed next to the young man and Seb risked an askance glance. The man saw him and snarled,making Seb jump and flinch.

"What you looking at?!"

"No-Nothing..." Seb murmured before quickly catching up with his cellmates.

 _'Don't look at anyone, kid, or you risk a broken nose or broken balls, haha! Haven't received one myself, cuz I am not subject to disgusting human emotions, I know how to suppress them, but I have seen and gave a few punches myself. Those perverts'_

The group sat down on a partially empty table, and when the men saw Sebastian, their eyes widened and after muttering 'Sorry, ' They stood up and left. Jorge laughed at Seb's shocked face and smacked him in the back of his head, hard.

What have you done that everyone fears me? I mean, it's nice, knowing they won't hurt me, but...why?

 _'Haha! I don't have to tell you everything!'_

Seb suspected it was the beard. It made him look more intimidating, stronger!

Sideburns pulled out a deck of cards and threw them on the table with a grin. "That's your call, Bill"

Sebastian looked at the cards with a frown. Cards? But-But I don't know how..."

"Aaaww, since when so modest, gringito?" An unfamiliar voice asked him with a smirk and threw a package of cigarrettes and ramen noodles on the table. "Deal the cards"

"Me too, I feel lucky today" Another man grinned and threw their stuff on the table, tiny bags of instant coffee.

Sebastian was confused and kind of curious as to why inmates were betting this junk. Coffee, noddles, stamps, locks, cigarrettes? The only think of value here was the weird bills and coins another man bet. To be fair, he knew prisoners earn money by working, but he hadn't seen the money of this country until now, so he was a bit shocked when he saw the bill said 1000. It was a colombian peso, he guessed he was in Colombia.

 _Why are they betting junk?_

 _'For circle's sake, kid!' Bill2 laughed. 'That's like money here! Come on, those cigs are the best! Lungs feel awesome by the way!'_

Sebastian grimaced. Bill had put that in his body! What a disgusting and traitor little shit.

 _'PLAY!'_

 _But I don't know how to play!_

' _Muscle memory! I learnt! There was this place, Las Vegas, haha yeah! Should have seen their faces when I left with all their money! Guess in what I spent it?'_

 _Don't wanna know._

Sebastian sighed and, almost by instinct, he gave each player their cards. It was him, Sideburns and around three or four men more. They started playing, and Sebastian stared in awe at the cards he had, not because they were necessarily good, but because he knew what they meant! Stanley knew how to play, Filbrick taught him when he sneaked out of his room once to see the man and his friends bet and play (they were supposed to be sleeping). Stan was a natural (he was probably cheating a bit though), and wanted to teach his triplets, he even tried to teach Sherman, but neither of them wanted to learn.

Seb briefly wondered if Stan would like to play with him know that he knew how to play too...

The game was a lot of fun, well, for Seb, because he won everything and his friends too, because they bet with other inmates about the outcome of their game.

"Full" One of the men who still hadn't lost showed him his cards and grinned smugly.

 _'Aaawww, wittle him thinks he is better than us' Bill2 coed mockingly. 'Destroy him!' He shrieked._

Seb laughed and showed him his cards, making his cellmates and friends shout in glee. "Straight flush" Seb grabbed his stuff as his opponents groaned angrily and hit the table in rage.

"Bill, I don't know how you do it, but you are awesome!" Sideburns laughed and patted him hard in the back. He was closer to his age than the rest of them, he was still older than him.

Sebastian tried to ignore Bill2's groan as he flushed slightly at the praise.

After playing, Sebastian and his 'friends' stayed in the table and started talking. He wanted to play something, sitting there and looking intimidating was tiring and boring, but as hell he was going to approach someone _alone_. They were talking about the plan, and the previous attempts they already tried.

"We even tried digging a hole out of here!" Jorge told him with a smirk and Seb gaped. That sounded like something from movies! That was so cool!

"And why didn't it work?" Seb asked them.

"There are sensors underground" Rico huffed, looking at the guards standing around the patio and then at the one blocking the only door. The important door for their plan. "We were half there when the sensors starting beeping. We were caught and given 10 more years"

Sebastian nodded slowly and rubbed his extra finger to distract himself. "And...Why are you here?"

The four men rolled their eyes. There it was again, his sudden dumb amnesia.

"Like we said months ago" Rico huffed. "Drug trafficking" He pointed at Jorge too. Both were working together.

"Hitman" Alacrán grinned and Seb gulped.

"Organized Crime" The ginger man chuckled at Seb's pale face. "Oh, don't look so surprised, man. As if you hadn't done all these! Everyone was calling you the Northern Demon since you entered. You are quite famous, Rephic"

 _Bill2..._

 _'Um...Bill isn't available right now, please try again'_

 _What were you doing when they caught you?!_

 _'Relax! From what I got, the sentence wasn't all that long! Geesh!' Bill2 huffed. 'It was just fraud, ok? But I needed everyone to know how great I am!'_

 _Sure you did..._

Sebastian's eyes widened when his back started burning and he just hid his face between his arms and rested his elbows on the table as the older man spoke about their plan and the backup plans they had. They ignored him, they had learnt to ignore his weird attitude so Seb could cry silently and pass the painful minutes without being bothered or insult for _suffering._

After a while, they heard a fight was starting by the chanting of the inmates. The five of them turned around and saw some men ganging together to corner a man.

"Help!" The victim sobbed as he was attacked by other inmates.

Sebastian flinched. Damn, poor man. They suddenly started punching and kicking him so much the guards had to interfere before they killed him... The guards separated the fighting men and dragged the beaten up man to the nurse. He had been beaten to pulp!

"Just wait, disgusting shit!" One of the attackers shouted as he was dragged away back to his cell. "We will make you pay"

Rico huffed once they were dragged away. "Served him right. Hope he gets killed"

"Why?" Sebas asked him innocently. "Did you know him?"

"No" Jorge rolled his eyes. "But that monster hurt little girls and boys, Rephic. Too bad he didn't kill himself before coming here because we despise those pieces of shit. I'll break his face if I see him again"

Sebastian was confused for a bit until he finally understood and he felt disgusting for feeling pity for that. Ew. If he saw him again, he was going to kill him too _._

 _'Before you ask, no. I didn't and I would never do some nasty shit like that' Bill sneered. 'So don't you dare think bad of ourself. I might be a demon but even I have principles. All I did was done with consent'_

 _Thanks..._

 _-.-_

After a while, Seb's cellmates and 'friends' left, saying they needed to go do their stuff and laughed, wishing him 'good luck ditching them'. Seb didn't ask them what that even meant, fearing to be seen as an idiot or to anger them. So instead, he stood up and was ready to go to his...cell. However, as he was walking back to the building, two guards started walking towards him and the young man frowned scared. He started to walk backwards with millions of thoughts in his mind. What was happening? Did he do something wrong? He could leave right? He was told he could go in and out his cell if he pleased! Why were they chasing him though! Help!

"Ditching work again eh, Rephic?" The guard smirked. "You really make our job much harder"

"Always having to come and get you" The other man said and grabbed him by his left arm, twisting it and making Seb hiss in pain.

"Work? What work?!" The young man asked nervously.

Bill2 laughed sheepishly in his mind and Sebastian fummed. He could feel him scratching the back of his frame, feeling _almost_ guilty. Oh, he was going to kill him this night!

The Guards quickly put his hands behind his back and put him on shackles before pushing him forward roughly. "Move it, gringito"

"Where-Where are you taking me...? Wait! Stop! Stop pushing me! I'll go!" Seb begged, but the guards just laughed and pushed him harder. One of them made him trip and Seb shouted before falling face first to the floor because he was unable to stop the fall with his hands.

"Stand up, we don't have all day!" The guard ordered, kicking him softly with his boot.

 _Where am I going? Why do they act as if you have been refusing to do it?!_

 _'Because I refused to do it, duh! How dare they order Bill Cipher to do a nasty human job!? It's humilliating! And you shouldn't like it either! Cleaning human garments is pathetic!'_

"That's all!?" Sebastian exclaimed aloud, still on the floor, and he made the guards share a look with each other. "You could have told me there were jobs here, Bill!"

"Yeah, yeah" The guard grabbed him by one arm and forced him to stand up. "You will have time to talk to yourself in third person when we are there"

"Wait! I-I wasn't...wasn't me before! I won't refuse to do it anymore, stop pushing me!" Sebastian snarled, still trying to walk with the added pressure of the guards pushing him forward.

"We will believe you when we see it" The guard laughed and they started going down some stairs. He was taken to a sort of basement, where Sebas saw some inmates working on washing, drying and folding clothes and bedding. It looked tiring but...not difficult.

"Behave" The guard pointed at him with a finger and Sebas resisted the urge to bite it off. "We will come back to pick you up"

The guards turned to leave but Seb realized a tiny detail. "Wa-Wait! How will I work if I can't use my hands?!" He called them and they sighed tiredly. One of them approached him and took off the shackles, but before the young man could even rub his bruised wrists, the man put them on again, but this time, with his hands in front of him.

"Hey! Come on, man!" Sebas whined and the guards laughed.

"So you don't try anything. Work" They ordered and they left. Sebastian groaned loudly and looked at the prisoners who were looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

'Bitch don't you dare! My reputation, Sebastian!'

"Hi..." He mumbled, waving slightly. "Um...So...What do I do?"

"What's up with you, Rephic?" One of them folding white t-shirts asked.

"Yeah, are you sick or something?" Another one folding blankets questioned.

"No...But, I-I don't have another option, do I?" Seb said in a duh voice. He settled next to a man washing towels and sighed. He grabbed a towel from the pile, plunged it into the water, and started scrubbing it with the soap, ignoring Bill2's insults of how he was pathetic and dumb for submitting to humans' orders. When he was in his fifth towel though, he noticed the inmates where looking at weirdly.

"What?!" Seb spat, glaring at them. "You don't wash towels like this in this country?!"

"You are awfully quiet right now..."

"We really got used to your loud screaming and hits to the door" One of them said with fake fondness.

"Haha, Pepe, show Bill what you showed us! You are exactly like him!"

This man, Pepe, laughed and tied a washed blanket over his eye before screaming in his place, making Seb jump.

"AAAAHHHH! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! I WANT TO GET OUT!" Pepe screamed maniacally, pushed past Seb, who was gaping in shock at how STUPID Bill2 behaved, and slammed himself against the metal door. Seb looked back and saw the men were laughing their heads off.

They were mocking him, they were laughin at him...

Pepe hit the door making horrible faces, as if he was possessed. "LET ME OUT! I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU AND MAKE YOU SEE YOUR STILL BEATING BLOOD PUMPING ORGAN! LET ME OUT YOU ONE LIFESPAN, THREE DIMENSIONAL, SKIN PUPPETS!"

Pepe stopped and then turned to look at his colleagues and bowed dramatically, as if he was in a play. The other inmates laughed and clapped and Sebastian curled up on himself, wanting to disappear from the face of the planet.

 _Are you happy?! They are mocking me!_

 _'I like them, those who have the guts to mock me have my respect'_

"I finally managed to pronounce the last part! It's hard!" Pepe joked. "No offense, hermano"*

"None taken..." Seb sighed. "I-I am super embarrassed of that behavior..." He rubbed the back of his neck before quietly returning to cleaning the towels.

"Were you under some kind of drug? Because if you were, I want what you took" The one folding uniforms joked and he actually managed to make Seb grin a little.

"I would never share my secrets" Seb commented with a small grin and the men groaned disappointment.

As he had apparently never worked because he refused to or behaved so bad he was taken to solitary confinement for days, they actually explained him what they needed to do. They washed the clothes, bedding and towels from everyone, dried them and folded them, sorting them by the places in the prison in where they needed to be. For example, some uniforms had the letter A in the back, so all A's went together. Towels and bedding were also taken to each block and given to each inmate along with underwear, socks, but those didn't have a number, it was random.

They had to do it each week, but each week they received their payment. It wasn't much, it was almost nothing, but enough to save and buy more stuff in the prison store where they could buy additional stuff for themselves.

Sebastian had to admit that he liked these men better than the men his demon-self befriended. They were kind of stressful because they liked to joke around, but they weren't as dangerous; they had committed minor crimes and they would be released soon. They said inmates who weren't problematic get better paying jobs, like this one, but the guards had brought Bill here to annoy him for being such a pain in the ass for them.

"And how did you end up here, Bill?" One of them asked. "Yankeeland is too righteous for you?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the name they used for the US. "No. I…made stupid mistakes and ended up here"

"Is it true you are friends with Rico and Jorge?"

"Apparently" Seb shrugged as he threw a ball of clothes to the dryer, struggling a bit with the shackles, but it wasn't impossible.

"Wow…" They nodded slowly.

It was almost 5pm when their job finished and they were allowed to leave. The guards were amused by how calmed Sebastian was, they even saw him helping one of the inmates with the bed sheets! Everyone, inmates and guards alike, had noticed his change of behavior. They were betting among them that the guy suffered from multiple personalities.

Which, to be honest, wasn't that far from reality…

They took off his shackles and Sebas and the other prisoners walked out to get a well-deserved lunch.

' _They are losers' Bill said as Sebas listened to one of them talk about his wife and little boy. 'Don't let anyone from a higher rank see you with them. You are making me look pathetic enough already'_

 _What is this?! High school?! Stop it! I'll…do what your friends say, just because they are dangerous, but that doesn't mean you can order me around and tell me who to hang out with!  
_

'… _Ok…' Bill2 mumbled, not really expecting Sebastian to talk back._

As expected, food was terrible, but eatable, and after eating, Sebastian went to his cell, which was opened from morning until the lights were turned off. He felt it was nice of them, to let them at least a little bit of freedom inside of this horrible place.

He sighed tiredly once there and saw his cellmates there, reading. "Hey, thanks for telling me I had a job, idiots. The guards dragged me to the basement" Seb mumbled as he climbed to his bed.

The men chuckled, that sounded more like normal Bill. "What are we? Your nannies?" Jorge raised an eyebrow and flipped him off casually. He still didn't understand why Bill was suddenly suffering from amnesia, but that didn't mean he would treat him any different.

"Just because you lost half of your brain with that hit to your head doesn't mind we have to tell you everything" Rico didn't even bother to look up at him. "But as the nice person I am, I should warn you that if you will take a shower, do it know, there are lots of people there already"

Sebastian stood up abruptly, hitting his head again against the roof which made his cellmates sigh tiredly. Shower?!

-.-

Did he really have to do this? Human bodies didn't have to shower every day! He could a day without a shower…Or two…Or until he get out of here!

' _Don't be a pig, Pines_ _ **.**_ _Wash your disgusting meat sack, you are covered in fluids'_

Sebastian groaned loudly and covered his burning face from the weird looks the inmates were giving him. He knew! He needed to do this but-but in front of everyone?!

The showers were separated by a waist-tall wall and a small door from the same size. That wasn't decent at all! It was horrible! Thinking of getting in one made his brown eye water. He had never let anyone see him without clothes, not even shirtless! (Well, except for Wanda, but he had loved, loves, her enough for that) How was he supposed to bathe in front of complete strangers?! It was embarrassing and scary! Especially because everyone knew what they say about showering in prisons and what could happen while you were there…

"Are you gonna move?!" The man waiting in line behind him spat and Seb jumped, snapping out of his thoughts. He nodded silently. Ok…He just needed to get in there, off clothes, get wet, soap, water, towel and out!

He could do this…

-.—

Sebastian returned to his cell with his face crimson red. He threw his towel over the head of his bunk bed and threw himself over his flat, old pillow to try to forget the last hours of his life.

' _Can you stop overreacting?! I swear that doesn't happen every time! I had been here longer than you and I never saw anyone doing it!'_

 _Not helping, Bill. Seb hissed mentally._ He was just picking up his stuff when he heard it. It was completely awkward hearing them…doing it. And, and the worst was that they weren't even ashamed to do it in one of the stalls! As if hundreds of men weren't there!

' _At least it was consensual?' Bill2 tried to cheer him up, but to no avail._

 _Shut up. Seb hissed. Shut up! I hate you, I hate you so fucking much! Don't talk to me!_

Apart from the inappropriate men, the water was frozen solid! He had had to shower with water brought from the Antarctic while everyone could see and murmur and comment about his meat sack, about _specifics_ parts of him, about his zodiac, about his scars, about everything!

But it wasn't all! His back started burning just when he got out of the shower and the almost six minutes it lasted he had to retreat to one bench in the corner of the room with a towel wrapped around his waist as the only garment protecting him and his privates. He had been shivering and biting his hand until it bled, unable to leave or to even put on his clothes to get out of there, he even had to sing softly to himself to pass the time, rocking back and forth with his face hidden behind his hands.

His life had been in danger in that moment. Staying more than necessary, exposed, and crying in front of men who were there for murdering, stealing and hurting people, was extremely dangerous in Seb's eyes. Fortunately, the inmates didn't say anything. They probably saw the tattoo of the man glowing slightly red and got scared.

Oh, but the BEST part of all, was that because a man approached him and said he had a cool tattoo, he discovered Bill TATTOOED his zodiac! Just above the embarrassing enough red ugly and uneven scars, there was a perfect black line over his zodiac, almost covering every red line completely, plus there were some symbols Seb couldn't recognize and weren't there before.

' _I thought it looked cool…' Bill2 mumbled, sounding guilty but Seb knew that Dorito was faking it._

He hated to have that tattoo. Now, if for some reason he could get rid of his zodiac, the tattoo will always be there reminding him of his past he just wanted to _forget!_ He wanted to go back to his dream…

"What is actually wrong with you?" Rico looked up confused. "Can you stop?! Your cries are annoying"

Sebastian didn't even realize he was crying and wiped his tears from his eye. Emotions, he guessed. He hadn't had to be in control of them for years, they were a bit harder to control right now.

"I'm sorry…"

Sebastian curled up in the bed and sighed. He wanted this nightmare to end up already. He wanted to go back to his dream…He wished he could see Wanda again, he wanted to see his imaginary babies again, he had felt so scared but they were his and they were taken away in an instant…He wanted to speak to his Ma again, speak to his little brother…He just wanted his family back…

 _When Sebastian fell asleep, he found himself in his mindscape, standing on the fragmented floor of the household that used to be his home back in Pennsylvania, the apartment he shared with the only friends he made. This meant his mind hadn't accepted or recognized he was in prison, and it won't probably change until he was sin a place he deemed safe. The blue and purple space surrounding him was still there, shifting, growing and expanding to what would be the sky and the floor. Sebastian saw the doors of his memories, lazily floating around here. He could guess some of them were from his evil self, but he was definitely not checking them._

" _Hey, Bill! Come out!" Sebastian grinned evilly and his hands caught fire. "Where are you, piece of garbage?! I just want to talk!" He fired at one door, a black one from Bill2, and it was engulfed by the blue flames before it turned to dust._

 _Sebastian heard the movement of Bill2 floating and he turned around, lifting his hands as they glowed yellow._

 _Bill2 squeaked when the blue chains caught him and wrapped themselves on his wrists and tiny legs, spreading him as much as his body could._

" _NO! Wait!" The tiny triangle pleaded. "Come on, Sebas! I-I was just joking around!"_

 _Sebastian shot a laser at his huge eye, making the triangle scream in what sounded like pain. "The eye!"_

" _NO!" He snarled. "I don't want to hear you! I am tired of you! You didn't even keep your fucking deal!" Sebastian growled and materialized a knife. Knife wouldn't cut into his old body, but this was his mind, and if he said this knife would burn Bill2 just like his back burnt every day, then by god it was going to hurt the triangle._

" _I am sorry!" Bill2 screamed when Sebastian stabbed him where his bow tie was. This wasn't really hurting the triangle, he was a visual representation of the evil still inside him after all, but it helped Sebastian to take it out on him, to show Bill that his control was over._

" _It's not my fault! I didn't want to wake you up! I didn't want you to wake up in prison! Please, stop!" The blind triangle begged when the knife carved his front side, making a black liquid pour out slowly. "Just-Just wait until we get out here! You can return to your perfect life again!"_

" _NO!" Sebastian sobbed and cut one of his arms off making the triangle scream in pain and black liquid splashed over him. "You already woke me up! You ruined my life! You used my body like a ragdoll, you hurt me! You hurt people using my body and you let people fuck me and used me over and over again, but I wouldn't have given a DAMN if I hadn't woken up! You shouldn't have gotten caught!" Sebastian stabbed the knife again in the triangle's bleeding eye and let it there, panting._

" _Now I have hurt myself to get out of the place you put in…" He told him lowering his voice and the triangle made a coughing sound, even though he didn't a mouth._

" _I want to see you in your human self" Sebastian murmured darkly, kneeling in front of the triangle. "I want to see you in pain"_

 _The triangle changed, more because Sebastian's mind ordered it, and he grinned, seeing the dark-skinned man bleeding on the floor. It felt awesome seeing his blond hair covered in red, seeing his eye bleeding and with a knife in his stomach._

" _I hope you like the knife, according to your little friends I will have to do that" Seb spat over Bill2 and the demon man chuckled._

" _Did-Did you get it out already?" Bill2 asked with a hoarse voice. "Or do you need to-to hurt me more for you to satisfy your sadistic side, kid? You-You can't lie to me…You are enjoying th-this"_

" _No" Seb said softly as he pulled out the knife from his only eye. "I enjoy watching YOU suffer"_

" _We are going to die if-if we don't sort this out…" The blond man coughed and Sebastian rolled his eyes._

" _I don't need you. I was perfectly capable of living without you"_

" _N-No…We need each other, kid…" Bill2 coughed again. "We are two sides of-"_

" _Yeah, yeah the coin shit, yeah, you have been repeating it for years. Tell me something I don't know"_

" _Well…if you don't want-want to get together…Just-let me get control after this is over…" Bill2 said softly, as if he was scared of Seb's answer. He was weaker than ever before._

 _Sebastian was pushing away his demon-self, but it was too much and it wasn't good either. Sebastian alone couldn't be his true self anymore; with how broken his human nature was, he would just be a weak human anyone could manipulate, someone always lying about who he was. But only Bill2 in control would make a psychopath, manipulative murderer and insane man with no morals or guilt. Seb needed his both natures (albeit his human side more than the other) in harmony to be what he wanted: normal, happy. He would never get that if he gave up one of them._

 _That would come in time, though, and right now, Seb's anger, fear and frustration at the situation that was forced to him needed to get out, Seb needed to let it all go, and hurting who he believed was the cause of his situation was the way to do it._

 _Sebastian kicked him in the face one last time and sighed loudly, leaving Bill2 shivering in the floor as he walked/floated to one of his past life memories. He opened the door and got in. It was a really old one, but he saw it a lot and it was almost complete. It always gave him peace. When he wasn't dreaming, he usually came here._

 _Liam was reading to Billy who was jumping up and down in the bed. Seb smiled slightly and sat down on the floor, listening to Liam. He had forgotten about their language, he didn't know what they were talking about, but his voice was really nice, it made him sleepy, unlike Billy who just wanted to read more and learn more instead of sleeping._

" _Liam, me human is here" Billy pointed at Seb and said in English. What actually happened to Bill…to him? (After all, it was the same soul) He was such a tiny and nice child…It was crazy how his fucked up society drove him mad…_

" _Hi, Sebastian" The irregular child wrinkled his eye in what would be a smile and Sebastian laughed fondly. "What are you doing here?"_

" _I am asleep"_

" _No, really?! Duh!" Billy said and Liam smacked him in his top angle._

" _And you are the only 'brother' I have right now…" Seb mumbled and Liam hummed softly, patting his knee._

" _I don't think so…I was your brother, but you have brothers who love you a lot as a human too"_

" _I don't think they do…not after doing what I did"_

" _But I loved Bill till the end" Liam refuted, sounding so mature despite being just a child. "He did bad things" The flatlander agreed and Seb looked back at the entrance of the door, seeing the memory of Bill accidentally killing Liam in a raging fit. He winced. "I wanted him to understand he wasn't doing good…But I loved him"_

" _Yeah, and prison doesn't even seem that bad! Remember the Infinetentiary?!" The tiny equilateral jumped excitedly and pointed at the door which conveniently floated in front of them._

 _Sebastian saw an older Bill causing havoc in prison with his monsters friends, which he couldn't remember their names._

" _Hahaha! They hit that guard!" Billy giggled and Seb and Liam rolled their eyes. It was so obvious that he was forced to admit he was like Billy as a child. That erased his smile from his face, only reminding him that he was in fact, and will always be, a demon._

" _Hey, Sebas. Don't be sad" Liam said sternly. "Why don't you go to one of your human memories?" He suggested, closed his book before picking up Billy and placing him in bed. "One with your human brothers"_

" _I'll try…"_

" _And see lots of colors!" Billy added excitedly. "See lots of yellow!"_

 _Seb smiled slightly and nodded. "I will, kid"_

 _The young man followed the escalene's advice and went to a memory. They were teens and playing carelessly in the shore, attacking each other with paint from their boat. As he watched them from a distance, he felt a presence behind him and found Bill2 there, floating without a crack in his entire form or even a swollen eye._

" _Am I forgiven?"_

" _No" Seb said softly and started doodling in the sand. "But…I have been thinking…"_

" _Oh, and it didn't hurt?!" Bill exclaimed and was quickly slammed against the sand by a sandball._

" _Shut up or I will hurt you again" Seb threatened and when Bill2 promised to stay quiet, he continued. "I wouldn't have gone evil if I…if I had been stronger, if I hadn't given you control so…I guess I shouldn't blame you completely. Let's just say its 99.9 % on you and 0.1% on me. Deal, Dorito?"_

 _Bill2 shrugged. "Works for me, I don't care" And he really didn't, but Seb didn't blame him. He was evil, he was a demon._

 _Seb turned to look at teenage him pushing Ford and the boy fell face first to the water, almost breaking his glasses. Ford had been in a nice mood though, because he laughed it off. It was a nice memory…He really thought Ford would hurt him or scream at him that day…_

" _I don't know what to do…" Seb said, but it wasn't for Bill. "I am scared"_

" _Well, don't be" Bill2 glared. "Fear is for the weak"_

 _Sebastian glared at him. Those comments didn't make him sad here, they angered him. He ignored him and looked at the water again. "I hate you"_

" _The feeling is mutual…You know how hard it was to reconstruct this body?!"_

 _Seb smirked and slammed him to the sand eye first, watching his tiny limbs struggle to pick himself up. The young man laughed mirthfully._

Sebastian woke up early with the sounds of screaming guards. However, he had a small smile on his face. He had his revenge with Bill2 for being a jerk, and he got to see nice memories. It was a nice visit to his Dreamscape after all…

-.-

As the weeks passed, Sebastian got used to the same boring and monotone routine. He woke up at 6:30am and they were taken to take a cold and nasty breakfast. Then they could have some free time where they would talk about the plan or make exercise before going to their respective job. After that, he had to go eat lunch, take a shower, which turned less embarrassing as time passed, and then sleep before repeating everything the following day.

No one knew about his birthday, so in his 23rd birthday, the only present the young man received was pain in his back, and he found himself crying again, missing his triplets more than ever. How were they doing? Was Stan really playing for New York? Was Fordsie really the leader of this huge international research center? He hoped so…

Life was horrible, he was tired of this, he couldn't wait to get out of here but he was dreading the day their plan would be executed. He was scared of the outcome. If it didn't work, they would get in so much trouble…If they failed, he would never get out of here…If they failed, he could die…

' _Don't worry too much about it. Won't happen'_

One day, a few months after Sebastian's birthday, Rico gathered them up in the patio, far away from the guards, but not enough to look suspicious, and Sideburns and Alacrán announced they had everything ready. They had studied every movement from the guard, won their trust, and they knew when and how to attack.

"Tomorrow it is visit day and Fabricio will come…I'll tell him to be ready with our vehicle for the following day" Rico said quietly and Seb frowned.

"But-But that's in-in two days…" Seb bit his lip. "Are-Are you sure it will work?"

"We know it, man! You fight like a pro!"

 _I don't know how to fight…_ Seb whimpered mentally.

"Ok, here's what you what you have to do..." Sideburns started explaining him, and with each word, Sebastian got more and more nervous. He was so going to die…This men thought he was immortal!

-.—

The next day, while most of the inmates were receiving visits from family, and the others were in the patio minding their own business, Sebastian sneaked into the basement of the building, just where he worked cleaning clothes. He passed a guard and with experience, he lied to him, telling him he was going to the laundry. Instead, he went a few doors after, to the carpentry and sculpture workshop.

Inmates worked with knives there to sculpt and they were always supervised by the teachers and guards, but now, the room was closed. Sideburns told him he needed to sneak a knife from there, because the kitchen's ones were out of reach. Sebastian pulled out the bobby pin from his hair and carefully opened the lock. He pushed the door just enough for him to crawl inside without the, quite dumb, guard meters away noticing it.

He crawled to the drawing they kept the knives and sighed. He picked up the most cleaned, because, well, he was going to stab/kill himself with it, so he wanted a clean one. He grabbed it and sighing tiredly and regretting ever invoking the Axolotl's name, he grabbed it carefully with his pillow's sheet, and put in inside his boxer. If they survived this, those idiots owned him a big one…

He walked out, and the guard didn't question the larger bulge in his clothes. Sebastian was blushing madly, because it did look like something else, but he preferred it because then the guards would laugh it off or look away. He went to his cell and sighed in relief when he was in his bed.

He carefully pull the sharp object out of his private parts and hid it inside the ugly mattress. The guards were really lazy in here, he had noticed, along with the ginger and the bald men. Most of them liked to bark orders and abuse the inmates, but none of them checked their cells, at least not in this block. Maybe in more secured blocks for more dangerous criminals they did.

Sebastian laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. It was Saturday, he didn't have to work and he just needed to wait for his cellmates to return from talking to their families. He wondered if they actually cared about them, he couldn't see why they wouldn't. He was a monster and he loved his family more than anything…

Rico and Jorge returned quietly and when they saw Seb, they grinned and nodded. Everything was ready.

When it was lunch time, Sebastian decided to ask the older men something. "What will we do when we are out?" He whispered. "Excuse me if you already told me, but I can't remember"

Rico rolled his eyes tiredly. "We leave, we go to Mexico for a while and then back to the States. You also said you wanted to join me"

 _Of course he would…_

 _Bill2 was intelligent enough to stay quiet._

"Sure…With you…But I want to ask you something else…"

"Spit it"

"You will own me a favor after-after this" Seb whispered back.

Rico frowned at the younger man. "Are you joking, kid?"

Seb sighed. Time to use his dealer skills. "I'm your most important part, aren't I? Without me making my distraction and then with my 'fighting skills'" Seb made quotations marks under the table so they wouldn't see it. "You wouldn't be able to continue with your plan. And I am going to put a dirty knife inside me! It's the least I can get back from this. This is still on if the plan fails because the result depends on you after the distraction. And I need to tell you after the plan what I want or it doesn't count" Seb specified. "Deal?"

Rico looked at Jorge who shrugged. "Alright, fine" Rico shook hands with Seb, who smiled relieved, much to the drug trafficker's confusion. This deal was important for him. Mafias took really seriously their debts, and he knew that whatever happened tomorrow, Rico was going to own him.

-.-

The following day, at 11:30am, the five men were ready. They change was going to happen at midday and they had 3 minutes for everything to happen. Rico and Jorge, who were stronger, were closer to the door if the guards decided not to look at Seb, Alacrán was the tallest and he was watching everything, between the guards, Seb and the clock in a wall, while Sideburns was closer to Seb. Seb was going to 'attack him'.

Sebastian was trembling with fear, his back had conveniently hurt minutes ago, so he wouldn't have to worry of going through double pain at the same time. He felt the knife in his pants and he grabbed it nervously. One man who happened to walk close to him saw him doing it and grimaced.

"There are bathrooms for a reason, mate. Use them" He scolded before going, missing Sebastian's deep blush.

"I'm scared" He whispered to Sideburns who rolled his eyes.

"Don't you dare back up on the plan, Rephic" He threatened. "Or we will tell the guards about the knife"

Soon enough, Alacrán made the sign when the door was opened for the change of guards and Sebastian sighed. He took out the knife and he put it in Sideburn's neck.

"Hey!" The ginger man exclaimed, feigning fear, calling the attention of guards who stopped in their tracks. "Are you insane?! Drop the knife, man!"

Sebastian laughed and lifted the knife, which made the guards scream and ran toward them, leaving the door stupidly open. Rico and Jorge waited closer, casually keeping it open.

"Sure I am!" He was totally insane if he was doing this…

The inmates screamed when the young man stabbed himself in the guts. Seb's felt his legs turning to jelly and for a second, the pain didn't allow him to inhale air.

Sideburns stepped behind the guards, ready for Seb to attack.

Sebastian's sight blurred with tears and he leaned against the table he had been sitting. Breathe…in and out…he couldn't pass out…This was just the first part…

"What are you doing?!" The guards shouted. "Move!" They walked forward to grab Sebastian to take him to the nurse and then to solitary confinement, when Sebastian looked at them with a smile. He pulled out the knife from his stomach, making him scream, and he stabbed the man's neck and pulled the knife out really quickly.

The man fell to the floor and that was when Sideburns attacked. He kicked the distracted guards in the crotch and stole the gun of one of them. He quickly shot one of them in the head and got his gun before running to the open door from where a lot of men were already running through. His partners though were hidden.

Sebastian saw some guards running after Sideburns, who was the one who would run away first, but the rest were still over him, tackling him against the table. His stomach was bleeding madly and he had his six-fingered hand over his wound.

"You just killed a guard!"

"You will stay here until you die!"

"You are going to rot here, boy" The guard hissed in his ear and Sebastian turned around and bit his neck, sinking his sharp teeth in his flesh. The man screamed as Sebastian drew blood and torn his skin, and searched for his Taser, but Sebastian, in an adrenaline rush, kneed him in the stomach and with a strength he didn't know he possessed, he grabbed him by the arms and slammed him into the floor. He grabbed the fallen knife and pierced through his chest, laughing when the blood splashed over his face.

With one hand still over his stomach, Sebastian dodged the attacks and kicked and punched the guards. He couldn't believe this! It felt amazing! He really knew how to fight! He was like a super spy!

' _What did I tell you? I learnt lots of things while in control…'_

His stomach hurt like hell, but he hadn't had this kind of excitement since-since he killed little animals as a child…And it felt fantastic right now!

He killed all the guards with the same bloody knife and in his excitement, he licked the red liquid in his weapon, smiling sadistically at the coopery taste. He felt kind of bad for murdering these men but…at the same time not… Wow, he really was a monster…

"Bill!" He heard someone calling him, and Seb looked up. Oh right, escaping. He grabbed a gun and ran towards the entrance, where he found his partners had already taken care of the other guards who ran after them. Once there though, his adrenaline went down, and he realized he was losing a lot of blood right now. He was dizzy…

"Gu-Guys…I don't feel good" He mumbled.

"Die outside! We don't have time!" Rico grabbed him by the arm and pulled him through the long corridor. Now that all of them were armed, they fired easily at the guards trying to stop them. One bullet managed to hit Jorge and Alacrán in their arm and side respectively, but that didn't stop them, they were too close to stop now!

They made a few turns left and right through the hallway until they finally got to the main entrance of the prison where they fired at the guards blocking their path.

"I-I can't…" Sebastian coughed blood. "I'll die" He told Rico who was busy kicking the door open.

"Move, Bill! Before more of them come!" Rico urged the bleeding man. The door was open! The street was just there! If they didn't move now, they will start firing them from the towers!

' _Sebastian, Sebastian! Open your eyes!'_

Sebastian coughed even more and fell to the floor, too tired to stay on his feet. The rest of them had already ran out to the street, going to the vehicle waiting for them.

"Move, Rephic!" Rico screamed.

Sebastian was too tired, he felt as if his guts were spilling from his wound. He heard screams and footsteps and the last thing he saw was his cellmate's feet in front of him.

-.-

" _Am I dead?" Seb asked when he found himself in his Mindscape. Bill2 floated next to him and sat down._

" _Your Mindscape wouldn't exist if you were dead. You are unconscious"_

" _Did-Did the plan fail?" Seb asked his inner demon who shrugged carelessly._

" _Don't know. Remember, you don't see, I can't see either"_

 _Sebastian sighed and sat down cross-legged, floating upside down. Rico probably left him there with the approaching guards. He wasn't his friend, and he wasn't going to risk his life to save him._

" _Well, I guess I will die in prison" He shrugged and concentrated before Bohemian Rhapsody started playing in all the space-like place._

' _Mama, just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead'_

" _Are you serious?" Bill2 hit the human in the head, still floating upside down. "You will depressed yourself. Stop"_

 _Seb didn't listen though, he thought this song was super accurate right now, and started singing with the soft music playing.  
_

" _Mama, life had just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all away!" He lifted his hand and fire surrounded him to make it more dramatic. Bill2 only rolled his eye._

" _MAMA! OOOO!" Sebastian screamed loudly, letting his tears fall freely. "Didn't mean to make you cry! If I'm not back again this time tomorrow!" He was going to die, he will never see his mom again, and she would be so worried._

" _Stop" Bill2 insisted._

" _Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters…Because I don't really matter" Seb added dramatically, but meaning every word._

 _He made the fire disappear and instead a piano made of blue energy appeared out of nothing. Seb sat down and started playing the keys, accompanying the music already playing. "Too late! My time has come!...Sends shivers down my spine  
Body's aching all the time! You know, cuz of my back"_

" _I understood" Bill2 spat._

" _Goodbye everybody I've got to go…Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth…MAMAAAAA! OOOO I don't want to diE!" Seb's voice dropped in this as he sobbed. "I sometimes wish I'D NEVER BEEN BORN AT ALL…" He shouted and materialized an electric guitar to play the solo. He liked his Mindscape for this reason, he could do anything._

 _Bill2 sighed and went to pass his time in a memory. If Sebastian wanted to act all depressed and hurt himself, he wouldn't take away his fun._

 _Sebastian watched the triangle float away and he stayed there, playing lazily with the guitar. His mindscape played his mental playlist of songs he knew, and he sang softly along with it. He didn't know how long he stayed there, and he eventually accepted he wasn't going to die, his Mindscape wasn't falling apart after all._

 _He wished he could create himself a dream…Being in his Mindscape was fun and all, but right now he wanted to not think, he wanted to forget about the world for just a moment._

 _Eventually, he felt himself waking up._

 _-.-_

Sebastian opened his eyes slowly and grimaced. Where was he? He was in some sort of room partially illuminated and he was lying down on a mattress. He…wasn't in his cell, so what happened?

"¡Buenos días!*" A deep voice made him jump and he quickly turned around. It was Alacrán.

"Oh, Rico, you were right! This idiot heals like lightning!"

Seb heard behind him and suddenly felt a pain in his arm. He looked up and saw Alacrán laughing and holding a bloody knife. Seb clutched his bloody arm and glared at the older man.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" Sebastian snarled.

The older men ignored him and pulled away his hand from his arm to look at the wound. "Look, Sideburns!"

Sideburns, Alacrán and Sebastian looked at Seb's arm and, to Seb's shock and the men's awe, the wound was starting to heal itself. Seb lifted his arm and saw the scab. What!?

"How do you actually do that!?" Sideburns screamed with a huge smile.

"I-I don't know…" Seb mumbled. He didn't know he could heal this fast! When he was a kid he had gotten hurt and his bruises and cuts he got from playing and adventures didn't heal this fast!

' _We can't die, the Axolotl won't let us' Bill2 informed him, making the young man raise an eyebrow in confusion 'Any wound that could kill our weak meat sack is going to heal fast…Like your stomach'_

Sebastian pulled down the upper part of the orange uniform he was still wearing and lifted his white shirt, staring at the scar in his stomach. It didn't hurt though, it should be hurting! He stabbed himself in the guts! He shouldn't be able to sit so…effortlessly.

"Did you stitch me up?" He asked Sideburns, but the ginger man shook his head.

"We were about to, but after cleaning the dry blood we saw the wound was…closing itself, so we just watched the whole process"

"That's creepy" Sebastian told them. "Why am I still wearing this? How long was I unconscious?"

Alacrán huffed. "You expected us to change your clothes?! Haha, you wish"

Sideburns threw him clothes, a shirt, pants and a jacket. "And you were out for about…a day? You were bleeding all over the car though, Rico wants you to clean it"

Sebastian nodded and the men left so he could change. This looked like a house and, judging by the landscape outside of the dirty window, they were in the jungle. He needed to find a way to get out of here without angering Rico or his gang. He heard new unfamiliar voices from outside, so they must be Rico's cronies. But Rico said they would eventually go to the US right? Maybe that was the only safe way to return? What if he was being searched there? They will leave Colombia soon probably, the police might be looking for them…

He was in so much trouble…

' _Relax, kid'_

 _Relax?! Are you actually telling me to relax?! I'm in the middle of nowhere in a different country with a freaking mafia of drug dealers! Do I need to go back there and kick your triangular ass?!_

Sebastian changed clothes, threw the uniform to the floor and walked out of the room, still a bit fazed by his apparently not hurt stomach.

He found Rico and the rest of his gang in what seemed the living room. Rico looked even more like a criminal mastermind with that suit. It made him look bad, more dangerous. It suited him. They were in a small cottage in the woods. No one, not even the police or the locals, knew about its location so they were safe.

"It was time you woke up, kid" Rico commented, making everyone present look at him curiously. "Rephic, the guys. Guys, Bill Rephic"

"Rephic? Is that an invented last name?" A man Seb hadn't seen before crossed his arms over his chest and laughed.

' _I had more names actually and getting those fake ID's was easy. When we are back, I'll show ya'_

Seb ignored the question and looked at Rico who was just turning on a cigarette. "Thank you…For-For saving me" He said softly and looked down when everyone started laughing or mocking him.

"Aw, thank you! Thank you for saving me, dear prince!"

"Thank you! Kiss me, Rico!"

The older man punched the man who tried to kiss his cheek as a joke and looked at Seb with a bored expression. He reminded him of Filbrick, he was super serious and was never impressed, but even Rico, a wanted criminal, treated him better than his progenitor. "Don't get any ideas, Rephic. I don't leave my men behind. We agreed to get out, the five of us. I paid my debt"

Seb raised his eyebrow. "No, you didn't" He said gently and took sit in a chair, ignoring the men's gaping looks. Rico still owned him a favor.

"Well, I saved your ass back there, kid. I think I did" Rico argued back with a hiss.

Seb nodded slowly. "Yeah, but…I never asked you to" He pointed out with a shrug. "Our deal said I would stab myself and distract that guards and then I will ask you for my favor…I never asked you to save me"

Rico looked at one of his men who shrugged nervously. "Makes sense, boss"

"It's like the Genie and Aladdin…" A man close to Seb murmured loud enough for only him to hear. The younger man snorted, imagining that muscled and brute man watching an animated children film, and nodded. Exactly like them.

"Alright, fine" Rico groaned. "Whatever. Well, we have work to do!"

Sebastian stayed in his chair, watching Rico ordering his men around. He didn't know what was happening, he wasn't familiar with drug trafficking or hiding from the law, and he didn't know what Rico expected from him. They had apparently agreed that Seb would work for him, and he really didn't want to, but he didn't know any other way to get out of here and get back to his country.

"Getting through Brazil won't be safe, sir. They're securing their borders"

"What about Peru?" Rico asked his right hand man and Seb's ears perked up. He knew that one!

"No way, boss. Military is everywhere, we could get caught"

Rico huffed. "Ecuador then, I don't want to hear more about it. From there we will leave to Mexico"

The man left and Seb stayed with Rico in the room. "So…What do you do for a living?" Seb asked him softly and the older man motioned him to follow him. They got out and walked to the back of the wooden house, looking around with a grimace. Everywhere he looked he saw trees and dirt. As he followed Rico, he grinned when he saw a monkey quickly climbing a tree branch before disappearing. It had brown hair and its face was red. He looked funny.

"That's called a Cacajao, yankee" Rico gave him a small grin. "They are from the Amazonas Rainforest"

"Cool" Seb grinned. His small grin disappeared though when he saw the vast land stretching in front of him. They were many men and women working there, planting and harvesting the…plants. "What is that?" Seb asked.

"Coca and marihuana" Rico smiled smugly, crossing his arms over his chest. "My contribution to the world is giving your compatriots and some other countries their…daily happiness plant"

"But it is illegal" Sebastian mumbled without thinking, and he felt Bill2 eye-palming.

' _Idiot'_

"No shit, Sherlock" Rico rolled his eyes. "I have been doing this for years and no one has discovered our place yet. I was only caught because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time"

' _Huh, tell me about it'_

Sebastian glanced at the crops and frowned, unsure of continuing with this. This was something big! Rico seemed to be very important and he didn't want to anger him.

"If I decide to stay with you…What would I need to do?" Seb mumbled, hiding his hands in his jacket pockets.

"You don't get to decide if you stay, Rephic" Rico looked down at him and the younger man slowly walked backwards. "You are already too involved with us, I can't let you go out and risk you snitching on us"

"I-I wouldn't do that! You helped me escape! We-we were a team!" Seb quickly assured, trembling in fear at the menacing and towering figure of the man.

"Still, I don't trust you and you are staying working for me until I know you are worth of my trust…What? You thought of going away? After the deal we made?" Rico asked and Seb laughed uneasily.

 _Look what you did…_

' _Ok, I told you that all the deduction I took was because I wanted them! I didn't expect you to wake up and ruin everything!'_

 _Thanks, it's nice to know everything is my fault._

"N-No! Of course not!" Seb said with an awkward smile. "I-I was just joking, haha! You know me, always…joking around and-and being stupid! I-I just was telling ya that because I have no experience and-and I wouldn't want to get an important job that could ruin your-your impressive illegal and dangerous business!"

Rico hummed but ended up accepting it with a shrug. "Just management of income and the amount of products. I know you aren't capable of more, you are too obvious and stupid"

"Oh, thanks God" Sebastian murmured, relieved his job wasn't going to be stupidly dangerous or something.

"Let's go back, I'm starving" Rico started walking back to the house and Seb trotted behind him.

"Rico, after-after finishing your business here, we will have to leave, right? The police might be looking for us"

"Of course, I don't need to be in Colombia for my business to run, I used to direct it from the states. But before leaving, we have to get ready, prepare the stuff"

"But we will go to the US, right?" Seb asked him. "I heard you mentioning Mexico"

Rico pushed the door of the house open and didn't hold it for Seb to pass, so the brown-haired man got hit with it. "And then we will go to your country, calm down, kid"

"And-and how long will this preparation and going from country to country will take us?" Maybe this could work. After helping Rico he would let him go when they were back in the US and because he was going to be around, he could tell him to fulfill his end of their deal when he needed it.

Rico screamed and turned to look at the younger man trailing behind him. "I don't know, boy!" He growled and Seb flinched "Give it a year or two, damn it! And stop with the questions or the next knife will go to your neck!"

Sebastian gulped and nodded. Rico huffed and disappeared behind the door. This was going to be difficult, but if he was careful and got Rico to like him, he could easily win his trust in a year or two and he could leave this group forever. He had no one waiting for him, he had time.

-.-

The 23 year old man at first was one man more from all of Rico's men. He was given a gun to keep with him in case something went wrong, and as the leader said, he was put in charge of the administrative part. Apparently, their last one was caught and killed in prison!

It took them long months to prepare their drugs and make deals with Rico and Jorge's contacts to get them a helicopter which would take them to Ecuador. Instead of passing a cold November, Sebastian found himself sweating and shirtless at the house. This place was too humid, too hot and there were days he thought he was going to melt, but despite the weather and being involved in an illicit activity, he liked this place, it was nice and the landscape reminded him a lot of-of somewhere…

Before the year changed, they were ready to leave and Rico, Jorge, Alacrán and Seb along with some other men he never bothered learning their names, parted to Ecuador. He was still in charge of their income, but now Rico only trusted him to go into town and buy supplies. He said that because he had such a stupid, innocent face, no one would suspect of him.

Seb decided to take that as a compliment and accepted his new job without complain. He had decided to shave his beard and moustache, so, compared to the hairy, older and scary-looking men he worked with, his face obviously looked younger and nicer.

They spent some months in Ecuador and during that time, Sebastian worked on getting Rico to trust him more to proof him he wasn't going to snitch on him. He even went to the extreme of volunteering to deliver a package to one of his clients. Bill2 said it was stupid, but he wanted to show the man he was worth of his trust, so that when he was in the US, he wouldn't send someone to follow him or to watch him as a suspect or danger.

He was driven to the place he needed to meet with the client, and it was just his fault the police found them. His driver didn't move because that would draw attention to them, and Sebastian acted quickly, guided by the fighting instincts Bill2 to knock out the police officers. He felt terrible, but at least they weren't dead and they didn't see their face clearly. He received the money and returned back to the car, with just a bruise in his cheek.

The driver spoke wonders of the 'kid', telling everyone how he just took down four men at the time. Rico and Jorge had shared a look and started thinking Seb wasn't as dumb as they thought…

Soon, 'Bill' was sent to a different kind of jobs. Rico had a lot of enemies and competition and he wanted them gone, and sent Sebas and some of his men to get rid of a man who also wanted him dead with a clear instruction of 'Don't return until I know that bastard is dead!'

From the four men sent for the job, only one returned, and it was Seb, covered in blood and holding the heart of the man. "I think this is proof enough, isn't it?" He laughed.

' _Oh, damn, kid! We are on fire! Good job!'_

Sebastian really felt bad for feeling this, but he was actually starting to like the job. He hadn't felt this alive in years! It felt amazing! The adrenaline rushing through his veins, the strength and control he had over other's lives as he fought and got attacked too. He had forgotten just how _awesome_ it was! Just to kill for _fun_!

His relationship with his demon-self had also improved a lot, but he didn't really think it was because he was killing…He had the feeling it was because he had admitted he _enjoyed_ doing that, instead of trying to lie to himself into thinking he was against it. He wasn't a normal human, he had been a demon and that wasn't going to disappear...

Of course, nothing was perfect, he knew it was impossible for him to work and get so much money without anything bad happening to him…He still had to endure the pain in his back, and he was dreading his approaching 24th birthday, because he knew the only thing he would get that day was an unbearable pain in his back that would bleed and make him scream until his throat was hoarse and until he passed out.

A month later, Sebastian found himself going to Mexico. Their little tour was months away of finishing and Rico was really pleased with Sebastian's work. He was so pleased that he even shouted at the men laughing at him when he turned 24. The pain, as expected, had increased, as well as the time and he couldn't help but cry in front of the men.

"Don't you see he is pain?! Fuck off!"

' _You-You bought pain killers, remember? They are in the drawer, take them before you pass out again…'_

 _There must be a way to make it stop, Bill, please._

' _I don't know, kid…I only know how to pass the pain to me, but you don't want to repeat that again…'_

Seb sighed. As hell he would do that again…

In that same month, Rico decided to raise his salary after a little incident that, in his words, he 'dealt with like a pro'.

Sebastian was kidnapped by one of Rico's enemies when he was finishing his delivers. Apparently, they wanted him to spill their secrets and everything related to his business. So, after knocking the young man out, they duct taped his mouth and hands and threw him to the trunk of their car.

It is pointless to say Sebastian almost had a heart attack when he woke up there, without his gun, unable to move and needing to breathe NOW. Suddenly, his back burnt and he stayed completely still, whimpering in pain. When the pain was gone, he twisted his arms to the front, thanking Bill2 mentally for learning all this stuff, and untied his feet and pulled out the duct tape. He started hitting around, unable to think clearly.

' _Isn't there a way to open the trunk from the inside? Don't panic or it will be worse and you will suffocate!'_

Open it from the inside? Think, Pines! How do you open a trunk?! He looked at the cables of the upper part and followed them with his eyes. That was the trunk latch. He quickly searched for something to use to pry it open, but founding none, he sighed loudly. The young man started chewing the metal to try to break it.

 _Abnormal teeth, please, don't fail me now!_

He got cut with the metal in some parts, but he still continued fighting for his freedom, trying to breathe evenly so he wouldn't hyperventilate. Sebastian didn't know how long he bit at the latch, but when he managed to break it, (with interruptions from the burning pain in his back), his jaw was sore and his mouth was bleeding. He was about to push the trunk open when the car stopped and Seb gasped, staying still in case someone came for him. He waited for a while, and upon hearing the doors closing, he knew they were gone. They would come for him later, apparently. Seb slowly opened the trunk and got out, hiding behind the car to analyze his situation. Alright. He was in an unknown country in who knows where, hiding from a drug dealer's enemy who wanted to beat information out of him…Great.

He crawled away from the car, but stumbled upon one of their men. Before the other could react, Sebastian pulled his leg and threw him to the floor. He sat on him and punched him on the face, grinning at the scared face the man made when he saw his bloodied face.

"Where am I?!" He demanded in Spanish, already used to speaking the language diary.

The name the shocked man gave him didn't tell him shit; he didn't know the cities or even in which city he had been…Sebastian knocked him out, he was useless but he spared his life because he at least told him where he was, and grabbed his gun. He navigated his way out of the building and ran away, hiding the gun in his jacket. He didn't have his phone, damn it all, so he had to find a way to contact someone.

It was night already, so that meant he had been hours in that trunk. He considered going back just to kill the men who dared to touch him, but decided against it; he had more important things to do.

He found a payphone and sighed in relief. He called the trafficker, who shouted at him really colorful words in Spanish and ordered him to go back.

"Dude, I don't know how. One of your little 'friends' paid me a visit and took me to his evil lair"

Rico sighed loudly and told him someone was going for him, and told him to go to a specific location to wait. The men parked the van in front of the restaurant.

' _Wow! A super not suspicious at all black van!'_

Seb got in, too tired to make the snarky remark.

"How did you get out?!" The driver asked him. "And what happened to you, Rephic?!"

Seb ignored their questions and closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep…

Once they were at their place though, he had to tell Rico what happened, about how they said they were going to make him tell his secrets and confidential information before they drugged him and threw him to the trunk.

"You didn't tell them anything, no?"

Seb shook his head. "I got out of the trunk when they were distracted and just…left" He shrugged.

Rico grinned. "Haha! You have balls, kid! The rest of you are pathetic cowards!" He insulted his men. "You wouldn't have been able to do the same shit this kid did!" Days later, he gave him a raise.

There were no more scary or life-threatening incidents like that one again, and the following two months went smoothly. Sebastian was trusted with more stuff of Rico's business, and because he always liked to do great in the jobs assigned to him, Seb did it perfectly. He had won the man's trust, and now that they were heading to Florida.

Sebastian was more than ready to go back to the country. He didn't want to kill and do this secret, illegal business anymore. He had been having a few nightmares and the guilt was slowly eating him from the inside. He wanted to stop, he felt empty inside, he really shouldn't be doing this…

' _You weren't saying that when you were killing those humans…'_

When they arrived to Florida, successfully avoiding being caught, the first thing he did was talking to Rico. He wanted to _leave._

"You can't leave! Why?!" The man had exclaimed horrified.

"Bill, you are the best man we have ever had!" Jorge shook his head. "You can't do this!"

"You wanted me to proof you I am trustful, and I did, Rico" The 24yr old man told him tiredly but firmly. He had stopped growing a while ago, so he was short and looked up at the men, but he still stared with determination. "I am not going to interfere with your business, and I don't want to do anything with this anymore…"

"Where are you going?" Jorge crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know yet…But I…want something different" Something better, something that made him feel a little less…evil.

' _You know it won't work, right? You are leaving the best job you have had since forever!'_

"Well, a deal it's a deal…" Rico shrugged, visibly upset Sebastian was deciding to leave, and they shook hands as farewell. "I still owe you a favor and you never told me what you want"

Seb smirked. "I'll call when I need it" he saluted him and with a duffle bag on his shoulder full of clothes and money, he walked away, wanting to get away as far as possible.

' _Oh well, you won't listen to me apparently, so I should tell you we should go to South Dakota'_

 _What? Why? Seb asked confused._

' _Our stuff is there, duh' Bill2 said matter-of-factly. 'Let's go!'_

Considering he didn't have literally anything else to do, and he had money to last him for a while, he decided to obey Bill2. He could go by bus, but it would take a lot. A plane would work better, but something prevented him from actually doing it.

"I don't know if you have noticed, but I literally don't have a single fake ID!" He hissed aloud, realizing how stupid he was. He had fake ID's but from the other countries he had visited! Rico and his gang were experts doing that, and he had forgotten to ask them to recreate his ID from the United States…

' _Well…there are other ways to move around without showing ID's…"_ Bill2 sing-songed and a force made Seb's head turn around. They were selling cars…Yeah that can't work…No! He shouldn't consider this a possibility, what was he thinking?!

"I'm not stealing" He whispered to himself, and the demon laughed mockingly.

' _So killing and illegally bringing drugs to the country is fine but stealing a car isn't?! HAHA! Your human morals are so weird! I have stolen before and there is nothing wrong!'_

There was something wrong, he shouldn't be considering this an option…But, here he was, telling himself it was only because he REALLY the car right now…

He had lunch and an ice cream close to try to cool down his sweating meat sack, close to the establishment so he could watch the perimeter until night, when his plan took action. He jumped the fence and studied the cars. Ha, those idiots left the keys inside! Seb counted till three and broke the window to open the door. The noise caught the attention of the guards and he quickly slipped in, closed the door, turned on the car and pressed the gas to speed. He dramatically broke the fence of the place in his escape and drove away, turning on the radio and laughing.

The trip was supposed to last a few days, but Seb knew he was going to take longer. He had to stop when his back hurt, and he had to stop to eat something at some point. Also, he had to stop eventually to sleep at a motel and he couldn't stay in the same car for too long, or the police might be able to track him down.

So he started his journey, driving around his country with the sun bright over him. He was almost wishing to see snow again. He had been in really hot countries all this time and he was looking forward to seeing snow again. He knew he would complain as soon it fall, though. He wanted Fall to come, he liked Fall…

He changed car every four hours and he repressed the horrible pain in his chest he felt when he thought about the person whose car he was stealing.

' _It's alright…Don't think about it, kid. You need to do this in order to get your real ID! That is in this place I'm telling ya about!'_

Yes. He needed to do this…

Seb eventually reached his destination and left the car hidden. No one had seen his face while stealing it, so they shouldn't be able to know he did it. He grabbed his stuff and walked out carefully, taking off his jacket and putting on sun glasses to hide his face from view.

"So…Where do I go?" Seb asked.

Bill2 guided him through the city and took him to a storage unit. As he didn't have the key, he had to break the lock and opened the door. While in control, Bill had apparently paid (far too much, not used to currency) for a place to keep his stuff, so even after all these years, his place was still there with his things.

As Bill had warned the employees not to touch anything from him, the place had cowebs and dust everywhere, but it wasn't what worried Seb the most. There were bones, teeth, and weapons everywhere, all of them surrounded by blood. The storage literally was full with junk and garbage, the boxes there stored stolen deeds and money no one knew Bill took with him.

' _I like human stuff'_

Sebastian sighed and put the hopefully not fake money in his bag before looking in each box for his old stuff. He almost gave up, but in a small box, he found them. He found the clothes he had been wearing when he gave Bill2 his body, he found his old wallet, Alex's gun, and yes! His ID! Along with his driver's license and lots of other fake ID's. Steven Pinington? Really?

He poured all that box inside his duffle bag and left the storage, not wanting to know why or how bill2 got hold of _teeth._

After getting his stuff back, Seb went to a motel to crash. He had been driving all morning and he was exhausted. When he was on the bed, slightly covered by the thin blankets, he sighed and closed his eyes. What should he do? He didn't have anywhere else to go or a job. Was it a mistake leaving the mafia?

' _Yes it was. Call him. Now'_

It was a bad job, but at least there he had a job and-and he lived decently well, and-NO! What was he thinking? He left for a reason! He wasn't going to continue doing that! He only did it so he could return to his country! He didn't want to do it! He was good! Sure, he had enjoyed it…but that didn't mean he was bad or that he had to continue.

Sebastian fell asleep before he had to go through another 7 minutes of pain, and managed to dream. He never went to prison and he was with his family, they loved him and he wasn't alone all over again…

-.-

The following months were, to put it simply, horrible. After a few days in South Dakota, Seb rented a car and moved to Oklahoma, two states to the south, to be sure no one would follow or look for him. He got a job at a fast food restaurant and he earned so little it was barely enough to pay for the motel.

He was starting to remember why he gave up with life…He hated life, or at least, he hated leaving like this, and this time, he didn't have anyone by his side to help him through it... This wasn't was he wanted to do his whole life. Work to pay a cheap motel and food to say healthy so he could continue working to earn money to continue paying? No. He didn't want this…What had he done wrong?

He knew he was worth more, he _felt_ he was capable of _so much more_! Why wasn't his life like that perfect dream he had? Why didn't he study in a nice college? Why wasn't he recognized by famous designers? Why did he leave Wanda? They could have been so happy…He wasn't a murderer in that dream, he hadn't been in prison…He hadn't given his body to his demon self, who later made him steal, torture and commit fraud in that life…

He started having nightmares more frequently. He saw dead people, he saw himself, surrounded by fire, sometimes as human, sometimes in his demon form, killing people, torturing them and laughing as he pulled out their internal organs. He didn't mean it! He hadn't been thinking, it was all Bill's fault! He just wanted them to STOP!

' _But you killed people, Sebastian…You murdered people and you enjoyed it. You liked it because we are demon! Stop trying to be good!'_

He wanted the nightmares to go away, he wanted to ignore and forget everything he had done, because everything was coming back, it was haunting him and he couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat, he couldn't do anything with the guilt in his shoulders. He had enjoyed it, and he felt terrible for it. He didn't understand his emotions and it was driving him insane.

He skipped a lot of days at work, and he was eventually fired. Blinded by his fit of anger, he stole a car and moved to New Mexico, and once there, when he realized what he did, he destroyed the car. He dented it, he broke the windows before setting it on fire.

He had stolen this, he didn't deserve to have this. He was a thief; he was a murderer…He deserved to die…

The repressed emotions Sebastian had been ignoring during his stay with criminals had caught up with him all at once, and it was too much for the young man.

Sebastian tried to take out his life three times in the following months.

The first one and what he considered the easiest, he put a bullet in his mouth.

' _Sebastian, don't be an idiot! Please!' His inner demon begged. 'What happened?! I thought you were already fine!' Bill2 pleaded._

Sebastian wasn't fine, definitely not. He was confused and tired and he didn't know how to deal with the trauma he had experienced. He hadn't acknowledged until now and it was too much to process. He needed help, but he wasn't thinking clearly right now.

The man opened his mouth and fired. Everything turned dark.

-.-

 _Sebastian found himself floating in darkness. It reminded him of his first death. He was just like this, unable to see past his hands._

" _Oh, child…" A voice sighed and made Seb turn around. The huge pink god was staring at him with what looked like a sad expression. "Come here, Bill"_

 _Seb mutely obeyed and rested his head against his soft chest, cuddling next to the cosmic entity. "I couldn't go through this deal…" He told him. "My past life fucked up my human life! My meat sack is broken! I-I can't continue…"_

" _No, Sebastian" The Axolotl stroked his long curly hair softly. "You can…Why are you so scared?" He asked softly._

" _It-It's these horrible emotions! They mess with my head! I can't think clearly!" Sebastian snarled. "I tried being good! You of all people KNOW I tried so damn hard even when I was angry with the situation! But I still ended up making bad things, the world is still against me! I can't be human! I must be so pathetic if can't go through this life like a normal, disgusting, insignificant human!"_

" _Your lifespan as a human hasn't finished, Bill…" The Axolotl said calmly and continued stroking his hair to calm him down. "You made mistakes…And I will admit to you that I thought you would do slightly better…But everything will turn out fine, child…You are trying, and I know there is kindness in you, at least a tiny bit" The God smiled kindly at the soul, glowing white and black. "You aren't kind to everyone, and I know you won't, but you adore your human family-"_

" _They hate me"_

" _-And you will get better because of them…You are lost and confused, William, and it's perfectly normal, humans go through that, but don't forget about your family, William, they can help you…Don't make the same mistake twice"_

" _I-I don't want to live…I am sorry…" Seb looked down, feeling his tears in his eye but for some reason, they weren't falling. "Please, break the deal"_

 _The Axolotl hugged the confused soul. "No…Don't give up, Sebastian, please…You will be happy, I promise, but you need to do penance for your past sins…Your skull and brain have been restored"_

" _No!"_

" _Wake up"_

Sebastian's eyes opened widely as he took a huge mouthful of air. No…No! That jerk brought him back! He touched his mouth and he had dried blood around it, he felt behind his neck and felt a scar.

' _I told you he wouldn't let us die…'_

The second time was tried months later after that.

Tired after a stressing day at work, he went to a bar to drink. He promised himself to be careful and not drink too much, he knew what could happen if he did.

Sitting by himself, glaring at his glass as if trying to burn it, he was approached by a man who sat down in front of him. Sebastian was about to tell him to scram when he saw his face. He was a handsome man, with dark hair, dark eyes and tanned skin.

"Hi…Couldn't help but notice you were all alone here…Mind if I buy you a drink?"

Seb shook his head mutely and the man ordered for themselves. "I'm Aiden" He introduced himself.

"S-Sebastian" He smiled a bit and shook hands with him, feeling his cheeks warming up a little bit when the man smiled.

"Are you here with someone? I don't think someone as handsome as you can be single"

"N-No…" Now definitely his face was bright red. "I-I am alone…I just came to drink…" Seb scratched the back of his head and looked down. Why was he acting so normal? Was he flirting with him? He wasn't ready, he didn't know how to handle this! Seb looked around and noticed for the first time the place was only full of men .Oh! He got it now…

"Rough day, uh?" Aiden nodded. "I understand completely! Working in an office is not what I expected" He chuckled a bit. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-four" Seb gulped his drink nervously.

"Oh really? That's great, I'm twenty-eight" He grinned. "Tell me about you. You seem really nice and I'd love to know you better" The older man sipped his drink.

Sebastian and the other man talked for a while. When the tipsy man leaned on to kiss him, Seb didn't push him back, and allowed himself to kiss him back.

"How about getting out of here, uh?" The man offered with a whisper and Seb nodded, slightly drunk.  
"I-I…My motel is-is just around the corner" He offered and both walked in direction of Seb's temporary place. He didn't care what would happen then, he wanted to forget for a second how alone he felt, and if doing this would help him feel a little bit more loved, he was ready to do it, even if it scared him.

Sebastian drunkenly felt to his bed, laughing, and the man sat on top of him, kissing his lips and massaging the younger man's thighs. "You are so fucking beautiful" The man slurred.

"Just do it" Seb pleaded with a hiss.

Half an hour later, the brown-haired young man found himself watching Aiden sleep next to him, and he turned around just before he started crying silently. This hadn't been like those other times with Wanda…He loved Wanda and he trusted her to do it with her…He didn't know this man, he couldn't believe he allowed him to take control of this, and despite he agreed because he was handsome, he hadn't been completely comfortable. He didn't hate it but…it had reminded him of what he lost with his girlfriend and it hurt him more than it helped...

He dated the man after that. Apparently, the man was decent enough not to use him as a one night-stand and was actually interested in him. They saw each other and the man really tried to get to know him, to be worried about him, but Sebastian's once again broken spirit, confused with his emotions and guilty for his actions was too much for the man to take.

"I am seriously sorry, Sebastian…But it isn't working" Aiden apologized with a kiss while Seb stared at the floor with an unreadable expression.

"I know I am too much of a burden…"

"No, it's not that! You are beautiful and you are a great person, Sebastian, but right now, you are going through something I can't really help you with…I want you to find a man, or-or a woman, if you also like them, who can really help you…I'm sorry"

That night, ignoring Bill2's insults and screams to stop, he tried to hang himself with tears streaming down his right cheek. But after a while floating in darkness, he was brought back and the rope broke, making him fall to the floor with a thud.

His depression got so bad Sebastian stopped going to work, and he was eventually fired from it. He hadn't taken a shower in a week, and hadn't eaten in days. He was feeling terrible for all the things he had done, his emotions were a mess, and he didn't know what to do to make them stop!

The third and last time, he locked himself in the bathroom of his motel room and stubbornly tried again, cutting his left wrist. He passed out from blood lost, but when he woke up, the wound was healed.

"LET ME DIE, YOU MORON! LET ME DIE!" He screamed to the air just as his back burnt. He knew he was hearing, he felt it. It was his fault he was suffering! If he had given him what he wanted from the beginning, he wouldn't be suffering and going insane! If hadn't used his deal to punish him he wouldn't be hating himself so much to try to end his second life!

"You wanted this! You are lying!" Sebastian sobbed loudly "You don't want me to be happy! I will suffer forever! I will die from this pain! You wanted this! You are lying!"

' _H-Hey…Come on, kid…Breathe'_

He was alone…No one was going to help him…

 **Don't forget your family…**

The young man jumped when he heard the booming voice in his mind and he broke down into tears. His family didn't like him anymore…

' _As much as I hate to agree with him, you need help, Sebastian' Bill2 said. 'Call someone! You are a mess! Look at yourself!'_

Seb sniffed and smiled slightly. He must be really messed up if his demon self was telling him to get help…Well, he didn't lose anything trying… Maybe when he heard them rejecting him, he would have the courage to try to end his life for a fourth time…

He went outside, shivering when the cold air of February hit him in the face, and he dialed the number he knew by heart.

"Hello? This is Stanley Pines"

"H-Hi, Fez…" Seb mumbled, and he almost dropped the phone when his brother screamed.

"SEBASTIAN FUCKING WILLIAM PINES! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU?! ARE YOU HURT?! SEB-Sebastian…" The tough man broke down into tears, making his younger triplet cry too.

"You-You were looking for me…?" Seb sobbed, but he managed to smile.

"Of-Oh for god's sake, Sebastian! Of course I did! Everyone had been so worried about you! We-we thought you were dead! Are you kidding me?! Tell me where you are! I don't care I have a meeting at my company in like two hours, I'm going for you"

Seb sniffed and laughed wetly, wiping his tears. "I'm fine, don't worry…" He rubbed his scarred wrist. "I am fine now…Please, just, talk to me…I missed you all"

Seb stayed on the payphone, shivering but unable to get away. It had been a while since he heard his brother's voice, he had missed him a lot…

"Seb, I gotta go, but call me again in two hours, alright? I'll tell Ma and Shermie you are fine! They are going to be so happy! Bye, bro"

"Bye…" Seb smiled and hung up, leaning against the cold payphone with a smile. Even after what he did…They still loved him, they had been worried, they had been looking for him…

Thank you…

-.-

Seb talked to his family the next two weeks. At first, talking to his Ma, neither of them of could speak because they were crying too much. His mom demanded to know where he had been, and Seb simply told her he did terrible bad things, but that he regretted them and he was sorry. She wasn't angry, how could she be? Kari had missed his baby so much!

Talking to Sherman was another thing. The little boy he remembered was gone and the child that picked up the phone and screamed at him was almost a 15 year old teen! He had grown up so much, and with a really colorful vocabulary, he demanded him to go back to New Jersey.

"Sebastian, you huge idiot, do you how worried we were?! I missed you!" The young teen sobbed. "I thought you were dead…No one could find you…"

"I missed you too, kid…I missed you all…" Seb reassured with a smile, wiping his freezing nose.

"Guess what!" Shermie had told him and Seb laughed tearfully. The kid sounded so happy, as if nothing had happened at all.

"Tell me"

"I have a girlfriend! Since last year we are together" The teen sounded smug and Seb rolled his eyes.

"That's great, I guess…Is she nice?"

"Sure she is! She is the best! At everything!"

Seb talked to his family and the grey cloud over him slowly dissipated. He was still sad, but he knew that if he ended everything, there was still people who would miss him…

One day, while Seb talked to Stan, the man told him he was in Oregon, and he needed him to come _NOW._

"What? Why?" The place he mentioned was awfully familiar, but he couldn't quite remember…

' _It's a mystery…'_

"I'm staying here for a while…uh, for work! Yeah! Haha! Please come, do you have anywhere to write?"

Seb told him to wait and he went to the reception to ask for a post-it and a pen. "Alright, I'm back…Tell me the address again?"

"618 Gopher Road…"

"Alright…" Seb wrote down.

"Gravity Falls, Oregon"

* * *

 **SO WE ARE ALMOST THERE PEOPLE! I WILL CONTINUE WRITING RIGHT NOW! PLEASE COMMENT PLEASEEEEEE!**

 ***As always, Bill's backstory is from Flat Dreams from PengyChan**

 ***hermano: brother**

 ***buenos días: good morning**

 **Seb is unstable, alright? He had been supressing his emotions about what he was doing and when he was away from it he broke down. Don't worry, he is strong, he will be fine :)**


	19. Chapter 19-Entering Gravity Falls

**Two chapters in the same week?! Whaaatt?! I hope you enjoy this chapter cuz we are about to get to end! T-T**

 **This chap was a bit smaller than last one, don't worry xD and for those Guests who review and I can't reply, Thank you so much for your reviews!**

* * *

Saying Stanley was surprised when his brother called him after years of missing, was a complete understatement. He was so happy, he was angry at him, he was worried, he was upset, and he made him know how he was feeling by screaming at him. He laughed gleefully when they hung up because his little brother was _alive,_ and he ran to the kitchen where Carla was making a cake, and failing.

"HE IS ALIVE, CARLA! HE IS ALIVE!" Stanley screamed and made the young woman shout and drop the spatula she was using.

"Stanley, you scared me!" She complained but was silenced by the strong kiss Stanley gave her. She giggled when he spun her around, laughing gleefully. "Who was it?!"

"Sebastian! It was the idiot I have for a brother! He is alive! And quite a few states away…"

"Oh my god!" The woman gasped and hugged her boyfriend tightly. "Ley, that's amazing!" She squealed, laughing when Stan squealed back. "You have to tell your mother!"

Stan's eyes widened. She was totally right! His Ma deserved to know Sebas was alive and well! He glanced at his watch and frowned though. He had to leave now or he was going to be late for the meeting with his clients.

"Urgh! I'll do it at Stanco! Emile is going to kill me if I get late! But I will! Don't forget you have rehearsal at 5pm!" He remembered her before kissing her nose and running out of the door to get to his car.

He got to the Stanley Mobile II and drove away. The first one had been a second-hand car he had had through his teens and during college. This baby was red, new and perfect. He accidentally skipped a few red lights because he was distracted, but he couldn't help it! His brother was _alive!_

Emile shouted at him, as expected, the punctual nerd who became his business partner after college liked everything to go as planned, and obviously Stan arriving 10 minutes later was unacceptable.

"They are already inside, you are lucky I managed to keep them here! This product could get us millions, don't blow it" He pushed his glasses up with a huff. He was terrible negotiating, but Stan was there for that.

"My brother…he called me" Stan told him, completely ignoring what his partner told him.

"Your brother always calls" Emile rolled his eyes. "You have to tell that kid and his friends to stop making prank calls to the office"

"No, not Shermie. Sebastian! My triplet!"

Emile's glare softened and quickly changed to a grin. "Your brother who had been missing!? Are you joking?! Where had he been?!"

"He's in New Mexico, why or how? No idea, but he is alive! And I want to finish with this meeting as soon as possible so I can call my mother" He saluted him and ran to the room the meeting was going to be held. He adjusted his suit and grinned.

The meeting lasted an hour and the negotiations went fine, Stanco was really glad to make business with you sir, madam. 'You know we are someone you can trust' Stan finished with his usual catchphrase, signed some papers, and let his secretaries finish the rest.

"Mr. Pines! Your coach called, he says there will be a match in a month and wants you in" A woman trailed after him when Stan walked down the hallway to his office.

"Call him and tell that old man that he is a dick but that I am always ready for a match, tell him my trainings will be at night, though"

The woman frowned. "With-with those words?"

Stan laughed. "Did I stutter, Imelda? Go" He shooed her away and finally reached his office, where he sighed loudly in relief. He sat down, putting his feet on the table and dialed his childhood house, a number he knew by heart. As he waited, he smiled at the pictures he had in his table. One was a recent picture of him and Carla smiling and the second one was an old picture, where he was with his triplets as kids, playing in their boat.

He sighed just as someone picked up.

"Pines' household, who is it?"

Stan resisted the urge to groan when he heard his father's voice. "Hey, Pops, it's Stan"

"Oh, hello Stanley" The man said and he could hear his small smile. "I saw you on Tv the other day"

Stan rolled his eyes. "That's cool…Can I talk to Ma?" He asked and heard the man sigh before telling him to wait. Stan respected his father just for the fact he was old, but he was the person who divided his family, who hurt his brother, and he was never going to forgive him for that. Now that he was famous and successful, earning the millions he expected from Stanford, he wanted to be close to him, but he won't tolerate that hypocrisy.

"Ley?"

"Mom!" Stan smiled when he heard her voice. "You won't believe who called me today!"

"Who, sweetie?" His mom asked calmly.

"Guess! He shares birthday with me and has a yellow eye!" Stan chuckled.

"Sebastian?!" His mom exclaimed loudly before lowering her voice. "He called you?! Where is he?! He isn't dead! Oh god!" The woman covered her mouth to muffle her sobs.

"He is alive, Ma! He is fine! He promised to explain everything later"

"Please, give me his number, please, Stanley!"

"Can't do, it's a payphone, but I will tell him to call you, alright?" After hearing his mom muttered a wet 'ok', he asked. "Mom, where's Sherman? I bet he will love me after he hears the news!"

His mom sighed tiredly. "I don't know anything about that boy, Stanley…He's out of control"

Stan hummed and nodded. His brothers and him had escaped from the house a lot to go play or drink a sneaked beer between the three, but he suspected Shermie drank more than a beer all himself. He had delinquent friends, but he couldn't tell the teen anything without him telling him to scram.

"Call him to his phone"

"He has a phone? He's just a kid"

"Well, he said one of his friends got it for him" Kari sighed, both Mother and son knew what that meant. "But I prefer being able to call him and be sure he is alright" She passed him the phone, and before remembering him to tell Seb to call her, she hung up.

Stan called his brother and he wasn't surprised when the first thing he heard was loud music on the background.

"Wait, damn it! I have to take this one! Continue without me!" He heard Shermie tell his delinquent friends before the music became lower, he probably got out of the place. "Yes?"

"Hi, Sherms!"

"OH, if it isn't my second least favorite brother!" Shermie laughed. "I was in the middle of a party, man, will you just stop annoying me?!" He shouted at him, but immediately laughed and shouted to someone in the room. "Oh yeah, your mom, idiot! At least I am not a virgin likeee youuu!"

"Are you drunk? Don't you have school tomorrow?" Stan inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope! Hahaha!" I'm high! A friend got us pooootttt! But now that you mention it, I will drink just to piss you off!"

"Shermie-"

"Sherman, for you! Oh, by the way, I'm showing you my middle finger! Bam!"

Stan nodded and sighed, breathed deeply, remembering it was illegal to kill children, and continued. "Sherman, Sebas called me!"

Shermie stayed silent for a moment and Stan heard movement, as if he was walking away from someone. Then the teen hissed. "It is not fucking funny, Stanley. He's dead!" His voice and attitude seemed to change.

"No, kid, he isn't! Why would I lie about this?! He called me! He is in New Mexico, Shermie, and he is alive!"

"And how is he!? Will he call me?! Tell him to call me!" He demanded.

"Ok, first, I want you to go home, ok? Seb will call home so if you want to talk to him, you better get away from those drugs"

"Alright! Alright! I'm going home now! And then Sebas will talk to me?! Hey, idiots! I'm leaving! Yeah, deal with it, Dylan! Bye, Abi, love ya!" He shouted to his friends and girlfriend and continued walking. "Stanley, I want to talk to him" He pleaded.

Stan smiled softly. "You will, kid…But make sure you aren't high when that happens"

"Ok! Ok! I will! I mean, I won't!" Shermie shouted excited and Stan smiled at that.

"Oh…Stan? Thank you!" The teen sniffed. "You are out the list of least favorite brothers…"

Stan said bye to his little brother and shouted in glee. He was out! Shermie liked him a bit more!

-.—

Stan was planning on visiting his brother after a week of talking to him. He sounded in need of some family comfort. Even when Shermie and Mom talked to him, he knew it wasn't enough. Maybe he could bring him to New York with them. He needed to help his brother, according to what he told him, he had gone through a lot, and he had to do something! Anything!

Oh, damn! He forgot to tell Wanda that Sebastian was fine! He bet she would leave her course in Spain just to see how dumb brother again!

He was about to run to his room to look for his notebook and her number when someone knocked on the door. Carla was out so he groaned and walked to the door. He hoped they were fans and not the mailman delivering bills.

It was the mailman but instead of bills, he handed him a postcard before leaving. Stan frowned at the name 'Gravity Falls', no really? And turned it around.

"Please come…" He muttered and groaned before pinching the bridge of his nose. "What happened, Stanford?" He whispered to himself. It sounded urgent, he had to help him, even when they haven't talked in a while…but what about Seb? He had to help his younger triplet too…

Carla came back minutes later, proudly presenting him the bags full of Chinese food.

"I bought dinner!" She grinned.

"I thought we had leftovers" Stan welcomed her and kissed her in her lips softly.

"Oh…" Carla giggled and put a hand over her stomach. "I just had a craving, you know"

Stan rolled his eyes, Carla was so crazy sometimes, and laughed. "Alright, I'll get out plates"

While they ate, Stan explained Carla about the letter he got from his older triplet. "And, we haven't talked in a while, you know? But this sounds important, and I think I should go"

"Yeah…Ford doesn't ask for help easily, does he? He must be in trouble and he is counting on you…"

"Yes, but Seb also needs my help…" Stan pouted, before his eyes widened. "I got it! I'll go to this Gravity Falls town and tell Sebastian to meet me there! He's way closer to Oregon, so when I am close, I'll tell him"

Carla hugged him tightly and kissed his lips. "You are a good man, Ley…You have a heart of gold, you know that?"

"Nope! I'm a rock! I'm tough!" Stan complained but chuckled when the woman kissed him to silent him.

"Do you want to come with me? It will be a nice road trip!" Stan smiled but the woman shook her head.

"I have the play, but I'll be supporting you from here" She told him and Stan beamed. "Let's go, I'll help you pack…"

Stan called his office, telling his partner he was going to be missing for only a week, and that he was in charge of the company while he was out. Surprisingly, Emile didn't complain about it, he understood the family problem his friend and college partner was going through.

Stan put his small luggage on is car and turned to say bye to her girlfriend for the last time. "I love you" He murmured. "You think you can pass a week without me?" He had been planning to make her his fiancée, but first, he needed to reunite his family.

"We know you won't be able to live without me" She joked and kissed his lips. She put a hand over her stomach fondly and smiled. "I'll be waiting for you, sweetie, and I have a surprise planned for you when you come back"

"Oh, I like how that sounds…" Stan hugged her and got in his car. His road trip was full of music and junk food and when he was getting closer to Oregon, he called his brother and told him it was urgent for him to meet him there.

This was the best plan ever!

-.-

 _'_ _I don't like this. Why going there? Don't you think it doesn't make any sense at all?!'_

Sebastian sighed, staring at the post-it in his six-fingered hand. Gravity Falls…That name was so freaking familiar but he couldn't remember! Bill2 also searched in his memories and said everything from their past life was too blurry to pinpoint why it was familiar.

"Stanley said to meet him there…He said he would be there in a few days so…I guess I'll take a bus there" Seb mumbled before going to his drawer. Money…He needed money to take a train. Stan was all famous so…maybe he could lend him money when he was there? He would die of embarrassment asking for it, but after going there he wouldn't have more money…

 _'_ _Don't go, Sebastian… Why would you even think in doing what he tells you? He didn't defend you when Filbrick kicked you out, he didn't help you when he asked him to, he was in Sixer's side, why would you help him_?'

"Because he is still my brother"

-.—

He bought his train ticket to the city of Klamath Falls, which station was the closest to the town of Gravity Falls, with the little money he had and hours later, he found himself watching the snow fall from the train's window. It was going to take him days to arrive, but at least he would get some food while in here.

His back didn't stop hurting him, so he just slept through the whole journey hugging his duffel bag like a pillow and successfully avoiding going through the seven minutes of pain. He briefly wondered what he would do when he was older, the pain was just increasing. What would happen when he reached 10 minutes? Or an hour!? If he couldn't kill himself, the pain would definitely kill him…He needed to find a way to get rid of his zodiac…or at least to numb the pain because it was getting unbearable…

 _'_ _The pain won't stop…there's nothing we can do and you know that'_

Sebastian changed from train for the second part of the journey and passed his time drawing. He had taken with him the notebook from his motel room and a pen, and entertained himself drawing the landscape, triangles and eventually, dresses and suits. He didn't know what was fashionable right now, but a quick check through magazines would get him a good update. After the lunch offered, Seb tried to draw himself with his triplets as kids, but got frustrated because it brought back nice, happy memories that will never happen again, so he wrinkled the paper and threw it again.

When he arrived to his station, he grabbed his bag and got out of the train, stretching and letting out a soft moan. Finally! He was starting to lose sensation in his legs! The snow hadn't stopped falling since yesterday so a storm was due soon.

Seb bought himself a bag of doritos, the only food he was allowed to eat if he wanted to actually get to this awfully familiar town, and he managed to get to the bus station and pay the bus ticket to the town, the last stop of the bus surprisingly.

"Gravity Falls, huh?" The woman receiving his money studied him before shrugging. "I don't see why going there. It's a small town, quite boring too, no one actually goes…It is also weird, the few visitors said they had seen weird things" The woman told him and Seb frowned.

Weird things? Well, he was a weird thing, maybe this town really was for him…

He thanked the woman for the ticket and impatiently waited for his bus. He called his older triplet by the payphone in the station, frowning slightly at the background noise.

"Where are you, Seb? When are you getting here?" Stan lied to his younger triplet. He was hours away himself. He had gotten distracted and he cursed the day that restaurant created that delicious dessert! He just hoped to get to Ford's place before Sebastian or it was going to be chaos!

"Um… I'd be getting there around 6 or 7pm" Seb told him, completely oblivious to his brother's plan.

"Excellent! I'll see ya there-I mean, see ya here!" Stan hung up and the 24yr man shook his head and hung up. Stan was a weirdo, then and now.

After half hour in the bus he groaned. He was tired of sitting down! It made him claustrophobic and he didn't like being bored. He was sitting at the back of the light blue bus and his only entertainment for hours was staring out of the window and crying in pain when his back burnt him.

One by one, the young man saw the other passengers get out of the bus while he was still there, annoyed, hungry and bored.

Eventually at 6:10pm to be exact, when all the passengers were gone, Sebastian eagerly saw the sign of the town 'Welcome to Gravity Falls: Nothing to see here, folks!'

Before the man had time to think how stupid and counterproductive that sign was for the town's economy and the tourism he felt a strong tug when he passed the border and it made his body jerk forward, as if he was being pulled by something.

A cold sensation ran down his spine and spread through his back, making him hiss a little. It hurt, but not as much as when his back burnt. He shook himself to get rid of the annoying cold. It wasn't important, it must be a chilly wind that got inside the bus; there was a snowstorm outside after all.

He didn't know that his red zodiac had disappeared from his back, only leaving the tattooed one. Sebastian absentmindedly scratched his palms.

They arrived to the station and the annoyed driver told him to get out. Seb got out and put on his jacket's hood. God he was freezing! He exhaled and his breathe misted. He looked around the city, but he found no one outside. Right. It was a snowstorm, no one would be outside to tell him how to find this address…

He sat down on the snow to look for his gloves on his duffle bag and put on the black gloves and put two fingers in one space in his right hand, after scratching his palms again. Mom had being responsible to knit especial gloves for Ford and him so they wouldn't be uncomfortable in winter as kids. He had made his own, but of course, they stayed at home when Filbrick kicked him out.

Knowing his fingers were protected and wouldn't freeze, he started walking into town, narrowing his eye to try to spot any sign. Gopher Road…Which one of them was Gopher Road?

 _'_ _This was a mistake! You will freeze to temporary death here and it will be Fez's fault!'_

 _Shut up! Oh, there it is! That's Gopher Road!_

Sebastian scratched his palms again, getting frustrated that the itch wasn't leaving, and noticed the number was much lower than the address given, so that meant he had to walk even more and into the forest. Why would Stan have a business meeting in a house in the middle of the forest? It didn't make sense, but he was determined to get there!

With his ears protected by his hood and his hands in his pockets, the young man walked through the snow, breathing heavily. When he get there, he was going to punch Stanley for making him walk through a damn snowstorm! And FOR CIRCLE'S SAKE, WHY WERE HIS HANDS ITCHING SO MUCH?!

He didn't know how long he walked, but the itchy sensation had turned into a burning sensation and had spread to his arms. His left eye was also bothering and he had to lift the eyepatch to rub it furiously. What was going on?!

 _'_ _Maybe you caught a virus from this town that will make our arms fall off'_

Seb grimaced horrified but to his great relief, he spot a wooden house in the middle of the white landscape. If that wasn't Stan's house, then he would have to ask the stranger to let him in. If he stayed out any longer he was going to pass out.

He pulled down his hood and looked at the house and then back at the post it. This was it!

Sebastian cried in pain when his arms and eye burnt. Oh god! What was happening?!

He had been so focused on walking and scratching himself than he didn't realize the pain in his back hadn't come back.

 _'_ _Kid…I don't know if I'm going insane or whatever, but, doesn't this house look familiar?!' Bill2 screeched. It also angered him he couldn't remember. If they still had their memories and knowledge, thinking about this house wouldn't be so frustrating!_

Seb walked toward the house, his shoes leaving footsteps on the snow, and sighed in relief when he stood on the entrance and knocked.

"Come on, Fez, I'm freezing…" He murmured as he scratched his hands furiously. This was horrible! What was going on?!

Stanley opened the door and the triplets' eyes widened. Stan was still taller than him and he was wearing a red jacket, black jeans and boots. His hair was kind of long, but he held in a ponytail which looked kind of cool.

"Heya, Fez..." Seb mumbled, ignoring how uncomfortable he was feeling because of the pain in his arms, eye and damn! Now chest! "It was time you open the door, I was freezing out here"

"Sebastian!" Stanley cried and hugged his triplet tightly, hug Seb quickly returned with tears welling up in his eye. All his journey had been worth it…He couldn't believe he was seeing his triplets after years! He had missed him so much!

"I missed you…" Seb sobbed and Stan hugged him even tighter, closing his eyes.

 _I've got you, Sebas…I've got you…Don't worry…_ Stan thought _._ "I missed you too, knucklehead"

Seb pulled away from the warm hug and was about to tell Fez jokingly he was starving and that he better give him some food before he pass out, when another voice spoke, a deep voice he had never heard but which was awfully familiar…

"Stanley, can you move?! I am running out of time here!"

Stanford…

Sebastian looked at his middle triplet with a face that could only mean 'betrayal'. How could he do this to him?! Why did he invite him too?! He thought he wanted to see HIM! Not FORD!

"What?! You invited HIM too?!" Seb cried before turning to glare at Stanford. Ah! His eye was burning!

Ford stepped out, standing in front of Stan to glare at his younger triplet.

Did Ford know he had been gone for years? Did he also think he was dead? Did he even care?

His triplet was also taller than him but unlike the business and athletic man, Ford looked as if he had gone to hell and back. He had dark bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in _years_ , his hair was a mess and unwashed for days. He hadn't shaved, and if he did, he had done it wrong. The dirty white shirt he was wearing was wrinkled, the tie was not adjusted and his coat was dirty and wrinkled too.

Wow…Well, Sebastian didn't care what had happened to him…

He grimaced when the pain made him flinch.

"No" Stanford replied with a glare. "He invited you to _my_ house without _my_ consent! Even when I told him to come alone!"

Sebastian's confused face turned into anger and he glared at Stanley. They had slowly moved inside because neither of them wanted to be standing in the cold. "You! Urgh! Why did you call me hear, Stanley?!" He demanded. He was tired, he was starving and all because Stanley lied to him! "I wasn't close to Oregon! It took me days to get here!"

Ford looked around nervously and hugged the book and papers he was holding closer to him. "Stanley, please, let's go" He told his brother, but Stan ignored him and addressed their younger triplet.

"Weeelll!" Stan smiled. "Ford called me here to show me some science thingy, so I thought, hey! After it we can, I don't know, go out and catch up!" The man had a huge dorky grin in his face, and Sebastian almost felt guilty for erasing it from his dumb face.

Almost.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" His voice got even higher than normal. "Did you just really made me spend most of my money TO CATCH UP WITH HIM?! Are you stupid?!" He snarled, pointing at his chest with one finger.

Stanford turned to look at Sebastian. How dared he?! Coming to HIS house and insulting HIS brother?! "Don't call him stupid, Sebastian! You are an absolute _no body_ to tell him that!"

Seb sniffled and glared. "What did you say, cheater?"

Stan looked between his two brothers worriedly. No, no, no! This wasn't supposed to go this way! They were supposed to speak like civilized people and become loving triplets again so they could be a happy family again! They shouldn't be fighting again!

"Come on, guys! Ford, Seb, we don't have to fight! Let's just talk, ok?" Stan put a hand over his older and younger triplet, trying to calm them down, but both of them blatantly ignored him in favor of glaring at each other.

"I said you you are nobody who didn't even finish high school and goes around the country as a hobo while making his family worry sick about him!"

Sebastian cried when his eye ached, but he still glared at him. "Shut the fuck up, Ford! You don't know the SHIT I had-...What's that?" Seb's eye travelled to the red book Stanford was holding, it had a golden six-fingered hand and the number 1 on it…

"Nothing! Leave my house!" Ford ordered and got a punch on the shoulder from Stanley.

"What's wrong with you, Ford!? He is our brother!"

"You invited him here, I didn't!" Ford argued back, and neither of the Stans noticed how their younger triplet was trembling.

"That's...That's...ARGHH!" Sebastian caught their attention when he screamed, overwhelmed by the vivid and clear memories passed in front of his eyes.

Bill was talking to a young Stanford, the Stanford from his universe. Bill and Ford making plans on the human's mind, Ford building the portal. Bill possessing Stanford. Ford confronting Bill about the truth of the portal. Ford writing down warnings about Bill, Bill watching him angrily, and Ford turned off the portal!

Those were the journals! Ford had built the freaking portal!

"Seb! Are you alright?!" Stanley cried, watching his brother scream and cover his face with his hands. The younger man was rocking back and forth slightly, and Stanford got nervous too. Did he get possessed?! No! Bill couldn't get here! He couldn't!

"Se-Sebastian?" He tried.

"AAAHH! The-the jour-j-j-jour-the-the-por-" Seb sobbed, but luckily it was muffled by his hands. He remember…He knew why Ford called Stanley…

He took his hands from his face and faced his oldest brother with a terrified expression. "The portal! The portal, Stanford! Shut it down! You have to shut it down!" Seb shrieked.

 _'_ _Great! The portal! He will allow this Bill to enter!'_

 _No, he won't._ Seb growled

"Seb? Ford? What the heck is going on?!" Stan asked, worrying about both his brothers' mental health.

"How do you-" Stanford started, but he couldn't finish his question because his brother pushed past him and ran to the basement. "Hey! Come back here!" He screamed and ran after him.

Stanley had never felt more confused in his entire life. This was just like the science fair…With no more option than to follow them, Stan ran to the basement as well, following Ford's screams.

Sebastian and Stanley gaped slightly at the sight in front of them, and stood in front of the triangular metal structure. Stan was in shocked and Sebastian was terrified.

 _'_ _This…This is wonderful! A complete Masterpiece!' Bill2 exclaimed_ _in his mind_ and Seb whimpered at the memory of Bill, of him, showing Stanford the blueprints to build the portal.

"Ford…Remember I said I would understand? Well, there is nothing about this I understand" Stanley confessed.

Stanford hugged his journal to his chest nervously and looked at Stanley, trying to ignore the fact Sebastian knew about the portal, which was completely impossible!

"It's a trans-universal gateway, a punched hole through a weak spot in our dimension. I created it to unlock the mysteries of the universe, but it could just as easily be harnessed for terrible destruction. That's why I shut it down and hid my journals, which explained how to operate it. There's only one journal left"

"Fuck this shit, Stanford! This is going to be our doom! You have to destroy this!"

"You have no voice in here, Sebastian! You aren't to decide!" Ford shouted at him and Seb glared, scratching his arms violently. "I'm giving my journal to Stanley because he is the only person I can trust to take it!" He shoved the journal to their middle triplet.

"I don't want this" Stan said quickly.

Seb was about to reply when he screamed. "AAAHH!" And put a hand over his chest. What was happening to him?! This pain wasn't coming from his back! What was this?!

"Ford, you foolish idiot! This will unleash the worst, most powerful and stupidly dangerous monster into our world!"

 _'Oh wow! Haha I'm blushing'  
_  
"Stanley!" Seb turned to his brother without waiting for a response from his triplet wearing glasses. "Burn it" He instructed.

"Stanley, no" Ford said in a panicked voice. "My journals are too valuable to dispose, just hid the journal, Stanley!" He pleaded.

"Stanley, please!" Sebastian turned him around, making him look at his eye. "Look how he is! A demon has driven him insane! You gotta trust me!"

"You don't understand what I'm up against, idiot!" Both men turned to look at Stanford. "What I've been through! Just take it, Stanley! Don't listen to him! Why would you?! Do you even know where he had been?! He made you think he was dead!"

Sebastian hissed in pain when the pain returned to his arms. "Me?! No, no. You don't understand what I''VE been through! I've been to prison in a fucking different country! I had to stab myself in the guts to escape! I once had to chew my way out of the trunk of a car! You think you've got problems?! Look at my hair, six-fingered freak! Meanwhile, where have you been?! Living it up in your fancy house in the woods! Selfishly hoarding your college money, because you only care about yourself! At least Stanley CALLED from time to time and actually CARED to know what happened!"

"I'm selfish? I'm selfish, Sebastian?! How can you say that after your envy cost me my fucking dream school?! You are a treacherous monster!"

Stanley stood in the middle of the discussion with a troubled face. What have he done? "Fuck Stop it! Stop it!" Stanley pleaded.

Sebastian snatched the journal from him. "I'm burning this piece of shit!"

Ford's eye widened. "My research!" He exclaimed and threw himself over his brother, making Sebastian drop the red book.

"Stanley, get the journal!" Ford ordered his petrified brother, but Sebastian kicked him hard in the stomach and made him get off him. Seb stood up and ran to get the journal before Stan or Ford could get it.

He was about to go through the door when Ford screamed "Sebastian, give it back!" And he threw himself over Seb to get his journal back. The impact made both of them push the door open and fall against the panel and press a lot of buttons. Neither of them noticed the blue lights the portal was emitting.

"Give me the damn journal!" Ford screamed as he tried pulling the journal towards himself, however, Seb was stronger and hit him square in the jaw to make him loose his grip on his red journal.

"I won't let you destroy the world, Sixer!" He snarled and Ford shivered, remembering how Bill called him that…

Stanley finally got out of his trance and ran after his fighting brothers. They were acting like kids! Angry and strong kids!

"You left me behind, you jerk! You promised me to be together forever and you cheated and left me! You ruined my life!

"You ruined your own life!"

"Stop it! Hey! Stop! It's enough!" Stan shouted and ran to step in front of them, just like he did when they were younger. He stepped in front of Sebastian, but Seb quickly dodged the kick Stanford wanted to give him and kicked Stanley instead against a hot control panel, branding a symbol onto his back.

Stanley screamed and fell to the floor, hissing.

"Stanley! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Are you alr-" Ford didn't even have to apologize because Seb grabbed the journal from him and punched him in the face.

"Look what you did, Brainiac!" Seb snarled and watched Stanford stagger back dizzily, let the journal go and fall on a level on the floor, making some blue lights flash from the portal.

Stan stood up slowly and picked up the fallen journal before approaching his brothers with a hand on his burning shoulder. He was met by the horrible sight of Sebastian kicking Ford in the stomach again and again.

Seb was blinded by rage, he was trembling with energy and anger, and he just wanted to make Ford _suffer_ just like he suffered! Unknown to everyone, his yellow blind eye was glowing a red yellow with a white slit pupil.

"SEBASTIAN, NO!" Stanley shouted desperately. He didn't know what to do! What could he do anyway?! They weren't 12 anymore, this wasn't something he could solve!

"You are a monster!" Stanford cried and while trying to claw at him, he broke his eye patch, revealing his red and white eye.

Stanford screamed in pure fear, totally knowing to whom that eye belonged, just as Sebastian screamed, but because the energy bubbling inside him got too much for him to ignore.

Things started levitating around them and Stan and Ford gasped scared.

Sebastian didn't know what was happening, he was just scared, and angry and in so much pain he just wanted it to stop!

"Some brothers you turned out to be!" He screamed, and the force of his booming voice sent his brothers away, landing dangerously close to the portal, which had been activated. Without Seb knowing, his arms were suddenly engulfed in blue, hot flames that didn't burn his skin.

"It-It's him!" Ford screamed. No! No! No! He was Bill! He was Bill! He barely noticed when Stan handed him his journal, scared of the things that thing made them do.

"YOU! YOU ABANDONED ME! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BY MY SIDE BUT YOU PREFERED EACH OTHER!"

Some stuff caught on fire and the Stans gaped terrified.

"I WISH I NEVER HAD TO SEE YOU TWO AGAIN!" Sebastian screamed and moved his arms in front of him. His hands glowed yellow and he unconsciously pushed the Stans away from him with so much force that they passed the security line. The dizzy men became alert when they realized they were floating.

"NO! NO!" Stanford screamed and in his confusion the journal slipped from his hand. No! No! The journal! He couldn't let Sebastian take the journal! He was that demon! He was Bill!

"Sebastian!" Stanley shouted and his voice made Seb react. The yellow glow from his hands disappeared and the fire around the place disappeared, leaving Sebastian standing in front of the portal, watching his brothers getting absorbed.

"No! No! Stanley! Stanford! NO!"

The following seconds occurred in slow motion. Stanford screamed for his journal, babbling about leaving it in the hands of a demon, and Stanley pleaded for help.

"Sebastian! Sebastian! Help!"

Sebastian ran after his brothers, but they were already too far away for him to help them. "NO! NO! What do I do?! Stanford! Stanley!"

After that, everything returned back to normal and his brothers disappeared behind the bright light. Before he could even process what happened, a white explosion made him fly away a few meters, making him hit his head against the stone and dropping unconscious for a few minutes.

When the young man opened his eyes, both eyes uncovered, he looked around and immediately remembered what happened. The lab was pitch black and in front of him, sitting innocently were Ford's glasses and the Journal.

"Guys...?" He whimpered and ran toward the portal, hitting it with all his might, but knowing it wouldn't work. "No! NO! Please! Please, come back! I didn't mean to! Sixer! Fez!" Tears streamed down his face as he cried their names. He looked back at the level and ran toward it, trying to make it move to turn on the portal again.

"No! I just got you back! I don't want to lose you again! Please!" He let go of the useless level and looked at the black empty circle in the middle of the portal.

"S-STANFORD! STANLEY!" He shouted and fell to his knees, sobbing. It was useless. He just lost his brothers, both of them…No! Think! You, Bill built this shit too! Come on! He needed to remember how!

 _Bill2 laughed in his mind. 'You aren't as intelligent as him, Sebas...Just give up and look at the bright side! We have our powers back! This town is amazing!' He squealed. 'We should have come here years ago!'_

Seb picked up Journal 1 and sat on the floor, scanning every page to find anything that could tell him how to activate, but he only found useless information of creatures and part of the portal, everything in ciphers and codes. Damn u Stanford…

Clutching the book and the glasses to his chest as if his life depended on it, Seb slowly walked upstairs, blinking away tears. What was he going to do…? He pondered sadly and navigated through the dirty house full of scientific stuff.

' _Nothing. We can't do nothing to help them. They are gone, Sebastian. They will be deat meat in the Nightmare Realm'_

"I-I need to bring them back…' He whispered aloud. The Stanley from his universe did it! Why couldn't he?

He saw the small luggage Stan had brought with him by the entrance and he sniffed before picking it up too to hug it. He walked around the house aimlessly like a ghost and eventually found Stanford's bedroom, were he sat down on the couch. Night had fallen and the snow fell heavily outside, making the room colder than it was.

The man hugged his brother's stuff tightly and closed his eyes, at least to enter to a relaxed state. He knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep.

 _Um…Hi…It-it's me again…_ He spoke in his mind, directing it to the Axolotl and to other human deities that he hoped at least one would be real. _Um…I-I hope you are listening so…please, please…protect my brothers…Don't let Bill get them…Please, don't do it for me, do it for them…I am so sorry, I promise I will get them back…_

He felt terrible, he was the worst brother in the world, he was the worst human to ever exist! He just wanted to try to end it all! He just wanted to forget what he did! But he couldn't. He had a mission now and it was bring back his triplets, even if it took him 100 years! He was going to bring them back!

He promised he will…

Seb eventually fell asleep, but woke up early in the morning to try to activate the portal again. He found a box of tools and set into action, trying to decode the Journal, but even trying so damn hard, he didn't knew what it meant!

After spending all the morning trying to activate the dumb machine, his stomach growled and it made him groan in return. He felt bad looking for Stanford's food…but he was just eating it so he could bring him back! And-and he would repay him! Yeah, he didn't know how, but when he get his brothers back, he was repaying them!

While he had a granola bar he found on a kitchen's drawer and read the journal word by word, he touched the border of the table and accidentally set it on fire.

Sebastian screamed and grabbed the journal, pulling it away from the deadly and sinister flames. He ran to the kitchen, filled a glass with water and turned off the blue flames with a grimace.

Oh gosh, he didn't hallucinate it…He did have his powers back, or some at least.

He prepared another glass of water and put the journal on a safe place before returning to the table. He put his hand on the wood table and concentrated, waiting for the flame to appear. After some minutes of concentration, the flames appeared, but they stayed in his hand.

The young man screamed loudly, shaking his right hand erratically to try to turn it off, but it just seemed to grow even more.

"AAAHHH!" He poured the glass of water over his hand before the fire spread to his arm, and sighed in relief when it turned off.

It annoyed him he had to learn to use his powers all over again, Bill knew how to control them immediately after getting them from the Time Wish, but like Bill2 said, it had to do with human's nature of needing to learn by trial and error, and experience, besides his body needed to get used to having cosmic demonic powers _._

He worked on the portal the following days, but everything he tried was useless. He had no idea where to look! When he finished the little food Ford kept in his house, he had no option but to go into town. He had found Ford's savings and adding it with Stan's wallet and credit cards…He was so sorry, but he would only use what he needed until he found the way to bring them back!

He just grabbed 20 dollars and went into town, making himself a home-made eye patch with a fabric and a piece of went to the convenience store, or the second one of the town actually. The first one was closed and no one had gone there since the owners died.

He felt he was being watched by the townsfolk, it might be because of the eyepatch, or because he was too obvious trying to hide his face from view.

He bought enough food so he didn't have to return in a while, and the woman behind the counter grinned. "Here's your change, stranger!"

"Um…Thank-Thank you…"The young man murmured and jumped when another feminine voice spoke.

"Hey, that's no stranger. That must be the mysterious science guy that lives in the woods!" A woman around his age, or a tiny bit older, with brown hair and cat earrings pointed at him.

The crowd buying gathered around them and Seb paled.

 _'_ _Run'_

"Uh, n-no, no. You've got the wrong guy…" He murmured, pulling the hood a bit tighter around his head.

"I've heard strange stories about that old shack" A short man said and a black man wearing a police trainee shirt smiled.

"Yeah! Mysterious lights and spooky experiment!" He said.

"He-He was my brother…He-He died…" Seb looked down and the crowd's smiles turned into sad pouts.

He wasn't really dead, he wasn't! He was bringing him back!

"Oh, I am sorry, stranger" The woman with cat earrings put a hand on his shoulder. "Were you twins? Are you living in his house now?"

Seb nodded slowly, trying to come up with a plausible lie. "I…I, yes. He gave the property to me in-in his will, I-I worked a time with him…" There was no way Stanford would give him anything in his will, but it was the best lie he could come up with.

The crowd nodded and slowly walked away, however the woman with cat earrings walked with him to the door of the store. "What's your name, stranger?" She asked with a smile and Seb sighed.

"Sebastian…Sebastian Pines"

"Well, Sebastian, I'm Susan! I invite you to eat to the Greasy's Diner! I work there! It would be nice to see you around again!" She smiled softly. "I can give you pie, on the house of course" She winked and walked away.

 _'_ _That was weird and not the weird I like…It was awkward weird'_

Seb felt his hands itching and the flames danced in his palms before disappearing again. He had to control this or he could really burn something down…

"You are totally right, Bill…That was weird…"

-.—

It's been weeks and Stanley's phone rang nonstop until it ran out of battery and died. It was obvious he wouldn't get them back soon…He had to tell someone…

 _'_ _Oh! Oh! OF COURSE! Because that is a WONDERFUL and not dumb AT ALL idea! Tell everyone your dumb brothers got sucked by a portal to another dimension where a demon could kill them! Of course everyone will believe that super relatable story! You complete MORON_!'

Sebastian sighed. Bill2 was right, but he had to do something…He hadn't called his mom in weeks and Fez's phone was ringing for a reason…He had an idea of what to do…He had to make everyone believe Stanford died.

If he said the house was left to him, he could stay here and work on the portal and people would stay out his way. What about Stanley? He couldn't say he died too, it would raise suspicion…Oh, he knew! He was kidnapped! When he arrived to the Shack, he found his older triplet's body here and-and Stan never came! He never spoke to him! He could take his car somewhere and crash it! It was perfect! He just needed help with the fake documents and recreating a crime scene…

He pulled out an old journal where he kept some numbers and dialed one he hadn't quite forgotten yet.

"Hello? It's Bill Rephic, Rico…I want to call in the favor you owe me…"

-.—

"I can't believe you made me come to this dumb town for this, Bil-I mean, Sebastian" Rico made quotation marks saying his name. "Actually, it suits you better"

"Oh, thank you so much" Seb smiled.

 _'_ _Rude'_

"So what will you do?" Seb asked as Rico handed him the fake documentation that fakely accredited Stanford gave all his belongings, including his house, to Sebastian.

"Your 'brother' was burnt, alright? We are using a body from one of our enemies" Seb gagged at the thought. "And we burnt it, we will need your blood over it though so if people suspect, they will analyze your blood which should be the same as your triplet, right?"

"Right" Seb nodded. "What about Stan?"

"I have a man driving his car to the town's limits and crashing his car in the woods, setting it on fire for good measure. No body, so they will think he was taken so they will wait for someone to call for ransom…" Rico frowned. "Isn't Stanley Pines the football player?"

"Yup"

"He is your brother?! What did you do to him, damn it?!" Rico shouted and in Seb's hands the flames flicked to life before disappearing.

"I can't explain, it is too personal…" Seb mumbled. "Just…finish your part, please…My family is already coming…"

Calling his mom had been…Really hard. He had called crying, of course. He had just arrived to Gravity Falls and found Stanford's body on his house! He never saw Stanley of course, so he asked for help in town and they found his car destroyed in the woods.

His mom had been devastated and Sebastian hated hearing her cry and know he was the reason she was crying…She said they needed to tell Carla, and Seb completely refused to be the person telling her. He was already making enough people suffer as it was…

The older man sighed and nodded. "Everything will be ready by today in the evening. Good bye, Sebastian"

"Bye, Rico, thank you"

"¡Don't thank me, hombre!" The Colombian man groaned. "It was just a deal!"

Sebastian watched the man go, and he had everything in position…He just needed his family to come and 'say bye' to 'Stanford's' body…

-.-

Seeing his family again after almost 10 years wasn't what he expected. He hated that the first hug he got from his Ma was to console her about her dead and missing sons.

His teenage brother also hugged him tightly with unmanly tears glistening in his eyes. "Sebas…" The boy whimpered. Shermie felt terrible…He just found one brother just to lose the others…He felt guilty for being angry at them for too long, he hadn't spoken to his oldest brother in years and now he will never do it again…

He saw Filbrick too, who stared at him behind his dark glasses. They stared at each other profusely and mentally agreed not to speak to each other during this. They would behave for the sake of Kari.

A few other family members, both form Filbrick and Kari's side, also came to offer their condolences, but Seb wasn't in the mood or in a stable emotional state to say hi or to even recognize them.

The wake was held in a small room but nice room in Gravity Fall's cemetery with a closed coffin. It was close because Stanford's body had been in such a bad shape there was nothing left to mourn…or so his family thought.

The 24yr old thought that was probably the worst; Ma didn't even have the chance to say bye to her son.

After that, "Stanford" was buried by the Valentinos, a couple who had a small toddler and who owned the Valentinos Funeral Home, the only one in this small town, actually.

Seb sniffed as his poor mother sobbed loudly on his shoulder, his black suit he lent from Stanford was getting stained with her tears. Shermie was quietly looking down at the floor, trying to hold back his tears, while Filbrick held some words for his son, seemingly troubled and sad, so uncharacteristic of him.

The young man had never felt so terrible in his whole life. He had never had problems with lying before, why was this so hard? It had to be because this was his family and friends he was lying to...

He really had created the perfect crime scene and he would be proud if it the guilt wasn't eating him alive. Everyone believed it! The police found Stanley's burnt and crashed car and found blood on the floor were the burnt body had been. It was definitely the scientist with a 99% of coincidence…and 100% Sebastian's.

His mother was hugging Seb though, because she didn't want to imagine how scared and horrified her poor boy had been when he entered to the house and "found" his brother dead.

"I-I can't believe they are gone..." His young brother hiccupped as he clung to their Ma like a little boy.

"Stanley will be fine. He HAS to be" The three of them turned around at the voice. A young woman with long curly dark brown hair and a long black dress approached them.

"Carla..." Seb sobbed. He had totally forgotten about her...She must have arrived later and he didn't realize it…

He didn't know Carla wanted to blame him for everything, she wanted to get angry at him, but she knew (or so she thought) it wasn't his fault her boyfriend and brother-in law were gone…

 _What have I done?! She was Stanley's family! I just ruined Carla's life too!_

 _'Monster'_

Sebastian felt his hands burning again. No! Calm down!

The woman hugged her boyfriend's triplet tightly as she sobbed. "I am so sorry, Sebastian!" She cried. "It-It must have been horrible to see Stanford like that!" Despite everything, she was worried about him too. Stan had left to help for a reason, and Sebastian didn't look fine. He had dark bags under his eyes and he seemed tense and nervous.

 _'You don't deserve pity, you big liar'_

"Have-have anyone called for Stanley?" She wiped her tears, smudging her makeup a bit.

"N-No"

 _No one will, I am so sorry._

The woman sniffled, put a hand over her stomach, and turned to look at her mother-in law.

"Kari...hi" She sat down next to her and they started talking quietly.

The coffin was eventually lowered to the ground and Kari cried once again. Parents weren't supposed to bury their babies! It had to be the other way round!

"I find you too happy about this" Sebastian turned around to see his 'father' looking at him.

"Tell me, Filbrick" Seb gritted his teeth. "How the fuck would I be happy? I just lost my brothers!" He hiccupped. And that wasn't a complete lie. He lost them, but he would bring them back.

The man adjusted his glasses and looked at him in the eye. Sebastian had grown up a lot since he last saw him, and they were almost the same height.

"I don't know, boy. Knowing you I wouldn't be surprised if you were involved in all of this"

"Filbrick! Stop!" Kari demanded.

Sebastian's eye turned red. "Are you implying I-I killed my own triplet?!"

"I'm not refuting it" He spat. "You had always been jealous of him because he was so much better than you in everything!"

Sebastian didn't even know when his fist started moving, or even less when it hit his progenitor straight in the jaw.

The older man fell to the floor, his dark glasses protecting his sensible eyes from the light flying away.

Everyone gasped, staring in horror at the heaving young man.

 _'Yes! You see?! The training was and still is useful!'_

Filbrick stood up and punched Sebastian. The younger man caught his fist and twisted his arm and suddenly the quiet place turned into a fighting ring.

"Dad! Dad, stop!" Shermie cried, standing up with some other family members to grab him and Sebastian.

"YOU ARE A DEMON! I KNOW YOU DID SOMETHING TO MY SONS!" Filbrick roared, spitting blood and kicking and struggling to be freed. "You should have died instead of him! You!" The man without emotions started crying, tears freely spilling from his cheeks. "You are a murderer! Just leave me alone, demon! Just leave my family fucking alone!"

Sebastian's tears fell from his cheeks as he was held back by some men.

"Filbrick Pines! What the fuck is wrong with you!" Kari stood up and walked to her husband with fire in her eyes. "He is your son!"

"That _monster_ is NOT my son!"

Sebastian's legs wobbled a bit and Carla stepped up.

"Sebastian! Sebastian! Let's go! Hey, look at me, fucker!" Carla hissed. "Let's go..." She pleaded and gently wrapped her arms around his torso to take him away from his family.

"I am so sorry about...that" Carla said as she sat him down on a chair. "Your mom told me he had been drinking...you didn't deserve that..." She glared in Filbrick's direction.

 _'He isn't wrong though! What unimaginable horrors Sixer and Fez could be going through in those dimensions?!' Bill cried mockingly._

Sebastian broke and covered his face with his eleven fingers. "I am so sorry, Carla...!" He sobbed.

Carla choked down a sob. "It's ok...S-Stan will-"

"It's my fault..." Sebastian admitted, his sight blurry with tears.

"What? What are you talking about?" She asked softly.

"It's my fault they are gone...I pushed them through the portal, it was an accident"

"Seb, it's not your fault you saw him de-What?!" Carla cried.

 _'She won't believe it'_

 _Yes, she will. At least I have to try._

 _'_ _Don't be an idiot! If you get thrown to a madhouse, you will never bring your little brothers back!'_

"Stanford is not dead. Stanley is not kidnapped. They are trapped in another dimension and only reactivating the portal can bring them back"

He knew that, judging by the woman's face, Carla didn't believe a word of what she was saying.

"I think your father hit you too hard in the head..." The woman sniffed. "Seb, I know you might feel guilty, but you aren't making any sense…" She grimaced.

 _Maybe I can show her the portal...She will know! Then-Then I won't feel so guilty about her waiting for Stanley to come back..._

"Look! Let me show you! We can-"

"Sebastian...I am pregnant"

"-go to the...What...?" Seb gasped.

 _'Haha! And you just killed your brother!'_

 _He is NOT dead!_

Carla cried. "I am four months pregnant! Stanley didn't know! I-I was planning to tell him when-when he got back…" She sobbed.

"Stanley...Fez was...he will..." Seb stuttered. Stanley was going to be a dad...

 _'And you took that away from him, what a heartless monster, kid!' Bill2 tutted._

"I don't need fantasies about other worlds, or portals or whatever the hell you said! I need him back! Our baby needs him too!"

Sebastian looked down. "Let me show you, Carla...I promise you it is real..." He said, but much quieter this time. "Let's go back to Stanford's house...I can show you!" He pleaded.

The woman shook her head, not believing the nonsense the poor man was babbling, but he continued. "Stanford made three journals which he hid in Gravity Falls. I have the first one and together they contain the blueprints to reactivate the portal!"

Carla grimaced. "Sebastian..."

"Stanley is there too! I-I will bring both of them back! I swear! Please…Let me show you…" The man begged.

The woman sighed, realizing he wouldn't stop insisting until she said yes, so she agreed. "Alright…" She nodded slowly.

They waited for the burial to be finished, and one by one, the family members left, and at the end, only Kari, Filbrick, Shermie, Seb and Karla remained.

"Baby…I'm-I'm so sorry for what he said to you" She apologized and hugged her son with long curly hair. "It is not your fault, sweetie…You didn't do anything wrong"

 _No, he is right…It is my fault…_

"Where are you staying?" Seb asked her softly when they pulled away.

Kari sighed. "There is a hotel in town. We will book a night there because our flight is tomorrow, we really don't want to stay longer than necessary…"She mumbled. This place made her feel sad. Her oldest son was killed here and according to his will, he wanted to bury here…She thought it was really noble of Seb to stay and keep his house so it wouldn't be sold or destroyed.

"I understand" Seb nodded, looking at her tired green eyes. "I would offer the house, but-but it is really dirty and the rooms are full of-of Ford's projects yet…"

"Don't worry about us, Sebastian. How are you feeling?"

Seb shrugged. "Like shit…"

"Oh, baby…I am sorry, for everything" Kari hugged him again, and Seb hugged her back immediately. He had missed her so much… He looked up at Carla and she nodded, telling him it was fine and she could wait.

Suddenly, Shermie walked towards them. "Ma, can we go now?" He huffed with the attitude of a moody teenager, but in fact, the 14yr old teen was tired and he wanted to get out of here just like his parents.

"Oh, Sherms" Seb squatted in front of him and hugged him and the teen quickly hugged his older brother, his only other brother. "Do you promise me you will behave, Flea?"

"Yeah…" Sherman nodded and hiccupped at the nickname he hadn't heard in years.

"Mom told me you have been a pain in the ass lately…Don't do drugs, kid, they will fuck up your brain, is that clear?"

"Yeah" The younger Pines repeated. "Promise me you will call…I don't-I don't want to lose you…again. You are my only brother left"

 _I will bring our brothers back, I promise, baby brother._

"I will" Seb kissed his forehead and the teen was so tired he didn't wipe his forehead. Shermie looked at his mother and told her they will wait for her outside and she nodded.

Kair was about to walk away and she returned and hugged her son once again. "Just-Just one more hug" She mumbled. She had missed him so much, and despite how terrible the situation was, she was kind of glad it allowed her to see her son again.

Seb and Carla watched them leave and the woman turned to look at Seb. "Alright, let's go see your science junk"

Sebastian took the woman to the house. There wasn't much snow left so it was easier to walk. However, Seb refused to let go of her arm. What if she falls and hurt herself?

"Careful, Flower" He mumbled as he warned her about a tree branch.

"Oh god's sake, Sebastian, I am not handicapped!" She exclaimed but allowed the man to continue guiding her. "Oh, you still remember that nickname" She smiled slightly.

"Well, you still use a flower pin" He pointed out. "It suits you"

When they arrived to Ford's house, the woman shivered at how terrible it looked, the antennas, the barrels of toxic waste and other devices around the house made her really nervous.

"Is the house…?"

"Oh, yeah, everything's clean now, don't worry" He had to cut himself and let blood fall on the floor just for the police to see and then clean it up again.

Carla stepped in and gaped at the things inside the house. She could see a skull, papers everywhere and machines still beeping. "Ok…I think I kind of believe you now…Was Stanford really doing this stuff?"

Sebastian nodded and led her to the basement, feeling his stomach twisting painfully.

 _'_ _This is a mistake, kid'_

"What the heck is that?!" The woman gaped at the huge metal structure in front of them.

"Ford made this portal to another dimension, thinking it was the explanation for the weird things that happen in this town" Seb explained. Now he knew why Gravity Falls was weird… He remembered everything Bill knew about it. All the creatures Ford had written about? Yeah, he knew even more of them…

"But it was too dangerous for this world, it could be the easy access for a dangerous demon to our world so I told him he had to destroy it…Stan-Stan tried to stop us from fighting but we accidentally activated the portal while fighting and-and they passed the security line…I couldn't do anything…" He whispered.

Carla looked at the portal once again and then at her brother-in law. "Can you turn it on?"

"If I could turn it on, Flower, I wouldn't have faked Ford's funeral" Seb rolled his eyes.

"So…Ley and Ford are-are behind that portal, trapped in a dimension?" She summarized and the man nodded.

"Ok, I believe you" Flower said with a shrug and Seb looked up at her with surprise.

"You do?! Really?!" He smiled. "How!? What made you believe me?"

"Well, maybe the fact that this house looks like a futuristic shitty movie or-or the fact that the damn portal is right in front of my nose? Maybe?" It was time for the woman to roll her eyes. "But why did you need to lie?"

"Not everyone was going to believe me, Carla" Seb said seriously. "I could have been through to a madhouse and no one would save my brothers. I had to do this so no one would bother and I could have an excuse to stay in his house"

"Ok…So Stan is stilling missing"

"Yeah…But at least you know where…" Seb mumbled, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"And how-how do you turn it on? Why can't you do it? I can help!" She said. She didn't understand much, but she would do anything to bring the Stans back.

"I…I don't know how to turn it on…" Seb looked down when the woman glared at him.

"WHAT?!"

"Carla, Ford was being watched! He hid all his instructions and notes about the portal! I don't know how to but I am working on it! I need to look for the other two journals. I know he wrote down everything there"

The woman exhaled and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Great..." She mumbled. "What if I never see him again?"

Seb shook his head and hugged her tightly. "I promise you on my very soul, Carla, that I will bring Stanley back to you…I swear! Even if it takes me decades to do it! I just…" Seb sighed. "I just want you to wait for him…And-And tell your baby who his father is…"

Carla looked at Seb surprised, and slowly nodded, looking at the brown eyes he shared with her Stanley. "I will…" She shook his hand firmly. "Bring my fiancé back"

Seb accompanied her into town for her to go to the hotel she was staying in, and as they walked, Seb asked her another thing.

"Tell my mom…"

"About what?"

"Your baby" Seb said with a duh voice. "Knowing her dumb son gave her a grandbaby will help her a lot through her grief…I-I think she thinks Stan is dead too, you have to keep her thinking it isn't true"

Carla nodded solemly. "I will, Seb"

"Do you know their sex?" Seb asked him with a small smile and Carla looked down at her small baby bump and put a hand over her belly.

"Boy…He is really small…My belly isn't that big…That-That's why the knucklehead of your brother didn't realize it…" She sniffed but gave a small smile.

When they got into town, Seb pulled out of his pocket Stanley's wallet and showed it to Carla with shame. "I only took 25 dollars, I promise I will give them back…"

"Oh Sebas…" She said fondly and kissed his cheek before pushing the wallet toward his chest. "Don't worry about it. We will be fine, I promise"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" She smiled. "It's not like I am not working or anything, I'm directing a play right now, and the company is still up, Sebas…I can handle it…Besides…When Stan's team hear the news, and probably all New York and surrounding states, they will come and help too, they were really good friends of him..."

"Alright…Thank you…Why would everyone know Stan is missing?"

"Our lives are kind of public there…But don't worry, I can handle it. I'll keep in contact. Bring them back, idiot"

Seb smiled. "I will" Confessing what happened had felt wonderful! The guilt over his shoulders lifted a little bit and allowed him to breathe better. It wasn't a bad idea after all…

' _Yeah, it was MY idea since the beginning!' Bill2 exclaimed laughing._

Seb chuckled and shook his head slowly before walking back home. That bastard, taking credits for his ideas…

-.-

Days after seeing his family again, Seb made a trip to the forest to the places where he thought Ford could have hid the other journals. He took his notebook and a pen and searched for hours in the cold, and he didn't find anything! It was so frustruating!

He entered to a nice part of the forest, and walked around slowly. After searching all day, he deserved to relax at least a tiny bit with the beautiful sight. Suddenly, he heard a squeak and he yelped, looking down at his foot.

The gnome he stepped on cursed at him and ran away in all fours. Curious and with a huge grin, Seb followed the creature through the forest until he reached a place where he saw some gnomes taking a bath…with squirrels.

 _'_ _What the fuck'_

The gnomes started screaming when they saw him standing there, probably looking like a pervert now that he thought about it.

"Hi!" Seb smiled, not really caring what these lesser creatures thought of him. "I'm Sebastian Pines! Have you seen a guy who looks like me before? A bit taller with glasses? Nerdier?"

The gnomes stared at him scared and shivering. "Leave us alone, demon!" One of them ordered with a whimper.

"What?" Seb murmured. "I-I am not a demon" He told the gnome.

"Well!" Another one, the only one with brown beard, said. "The power oozing off you says otherwise, Pines…or should I say, Cipher?" He looked at him, less scared than the other gnomes.

"You-You can feel my power?" Seb sat down on the floor in front of him and looked at his eleven fingers, no flames appeared this time. The other gnomes had went to hide so he stayed with the apparently younger gnome. "I mean, I just got here and I didn't know I have powers until now…"

 _'_ _Why are you even talking to them?! Let's go!'_

"Well, Sebastian, or whatever you go by now, I'm sorry to break to you but-" he stood up and walked closer to him to smell him. "Yep, definitely a demon. I'm Jeff by the way, recently named leader of our powerful race!"

"Cool…" Seb mumbled and looked down. "I am not Bill Cipher, gnome" It couldn't be! "I am human! I mean, I was him but in another life and I just I got some of my powers back" The young human man exclaimed. There was no point lying to the gnome, he was a supernatural being, just like Bill, besides, it wasn't like the gnome could tell anyone.

Jeff shrugged. "Maybe that's why you still have the scent. Every magical creature can feel a powerful being's energy"

 _'_ _Aaww! He called us powerful! I like him! Let's keep him!'_

Every magical creature could tell he was a demon? He didn't know if that should be good or bad. "Ok…Um, can you answer my question from before? A man looking like me?"

"Oh yeah" Jeff stood up and started walking away. Even when he acted all tough, he didn't want to be with the demon longer than necessary. It was Bill Cipher after all, human form or not! Everyone knew about him!

"He kidnapped one of us for a whole week!"

"And did you see him recently? I don't know, hiding some red journals around here?"

"No, I haven't, and I don't want to talk anymore, demon" Jeff saluted and jumped to a bush.

Seb approached the bush but realized he was gone. "That was rude!" He shouted at the bush as if Jeff could hear him. "If I had control of my powers I-I would fry you! Yeah!"

After his threat was ignored, Seb got out of the woods and into town. He hadn't eaten anything in the morning so he really was starving. He decided to go the diner Susan told him about the other day. He heard it was quite popular in town.

The woman smiled brightly when he saw him entering and quickly ran to welcome him. "Sebastian! Will you have lunch?"

"Sure, I came here for a reason" Seb shrugged and took a seat, grimacing when Susan started laughing.

"Haha! You are so funny! I'll bring you pie later!" She gave him the menu and Seb sighed. Crazy woman…

The young man ordered a sandwich and coffee and while he waited, he drew on his notebook absentmindedly. Jeff said all the creatures in Gravity Falls will be able to tell he is not a normal human…That could be on one hand, useful because he could intimidate them and make them believe he really was Bill...

 _'_ _We are h-'_

 _Shut up, not right now, you interrupt my train of thought!_

But, on the other hand, they could feel in danger and try to attack him…Dying wasn't useful at all if he was trying to bring back his brothers…Maybe Bill was right, he should practice with his powers…

 _'_ _YES!'_

As he pondered over his current situation, Seb heard a high pitched scream and startled, he turned to look at the source of the annoying voice.

A teenage girl was stomping away from her mom who had a pitiful look on her face and was carrying a pink dress under her arm. "You are an idiot, mom! This dress wasn't what I wanted! Now my sixteen's birthday is ruined and everything is your fault!" She shrieked.

Seb prayed that Shermie wasn't as spoiled and disrespectful as this girl because if he was, he was going to kick his ass so much that he wouldn't be able to sit in a month.

"We can fix it, sweetie"

"No we can't!" She sobbed and dramatically sat down on the table behind Seb. "I hate you!"

The mother looked at the dress at the same time Seb did when she lifted it to see it completely. "But what is wrong about it?"

"Everything! Everything is wrong since we had to come to this disgusting town!"

"I can fix it" Seb said without thinking and everyone looking at the fight turning to look at the stranger.

"You can?" The woman asked hopeful and the girl looked up, her make up smudged because of her tears.

"I-I am a tailor, I made dresses before, just-just tell me what is wrong and I can fix it" Seb offered. He hated how pampered this girl was, but he felt bad for her mom.

 _'_ _Soft idiot'_

The girl stood up and went to sit down next to Sebastian, making him grimace when she grabbed the notebook he left opened.

She studied the drawings he had made and looked at him. "You did this?"

Seb nodded and the girl looked at her mom. "Make him fix my dress! Look how beautiful his drawings are! I want him to make my dress"

Seb blushed at the word and then the woman thanked him profusely. He finished his lunch and then wrote down everything the girl considered wrong about the dress that he was supposed to fix. He made the drawing on his notebook and he shyly told them the price for his services. The girl rolled her eyes and grabbed her mom's purse to hand him some bills.

"The rest will come when I see my dress. Remember, don't change the color, here's the address from the store we bought the fabrics and we will come tomorrow for you to measure me so it fix me well, not like this piece of shit that it's too big"

The mother sent him a grateful smile and they left the diner, leaving everyone staring at him.

"I didn't know you were a designer!" Susan exclaimed. "You made dresses then?!"

"Can I request a dress too?" A woman asked. "It's for my friend's wedding!"

"Do you tailor suits too?"

Seb looked down, overwhelmed by the attention the townsfolk was giving him. "I-I am a tailor…" He mumbled with his cheeks glowing a bright red. He didn't finish his course to be consider anything more than that. "But I do make dresses and-and suits…"

Everyone approached his table and started telling him their numbers and what they wanted him to fix. Seb nervously wrote it down and then told the address of his house.

"Oh right! You live in the scientist's house!" A man grinned.

"I-I do…"

"Gosh, I'd pay anything to see what kind of shenanigans you get up to in there!"

"Oh, me too! Do you ever give any tours? You said you worked with your brother so you must be an expert on that!" Susan smiled.

 _'_ _Bitch, don't do it…'_

"I-I could try…"

 _'_ _He did it'_

Everyone cheered but Seb quickly added. "But-But I would have to see what is safe or not for mere mortals!" He gave them a nervous smile. "Right?"

They laughed and agreed with him.

"What about you bring me your clothes while I fix everything and I'll tell you when everything is ready, deal?"

Everyone agreed and Sebastian walked away of the diner, carrying a dress with him and with a grimace.

"What have I done?! I can't show them Ford's stuff! That would be like-like violating him and his work! And-And I don't have the equipment to make the dress! I could sew it by hand but a sewing machine is of course much better and trustful!"

 _'_ _I don't know what you did' Bill2 said. 'But it was completely stupid and foolish! You huge idiot! You can't do it! Don't you think you will disappoint them when they know you can't do anything right?'_

Seb groaned and took the dress to Ford's room, which he had been using to sleep. He looked through the whole house, cursing Ford for being so damn messy, but he eventually found a measuring tape! Wincing when he grabbed more of Ford's money, he ran back into town to buy a sewing machine, threads and needles.

He shouldn't be doing this, but if he wanted to stay and bring them back, he needed to earn money; he couldn't live of his brother's saving forever! And maybe being the tailor of the town wasn't bad, everyone seemed eager and were gullible enough to believe he studied in New York! Haha! So he didn't doubt they would pay a bit more than normal for a service!

His visit to the woods was postponed in favor of working on the girls' dress. He cleaned the living room to work with her there, but she still grimaced when she saw the inside of the house.

"Sorry for the mess, miss" Seb smiled as charmingly as possible. "I just moved here and my brother had a lot of things I need to sort out"

"Yeah, I see…You are gay, right?" She asked.

"Ex-Excuse me?"

"I won't let you touch me if you like girls. You can be a pervert"

Bill2 burst into laughter and Seb grinned. "Sure. Now, let's start, shall we?" Why would he touch someone if they didn't ask to? That was weird, humans were weird.

He measured her chest, her waist and her hips, as well as her arms. When he had the measures, he told her to put on the dress to see how bad it looked and grimaced when he saw her.

"Ok, you were right. It looks too big on you. I don't know who made you this dress because they really measured you completely wrong"

"You see, Mom?!"

He used a chalk to mark where he had to cut and adjust, as well as where to relocate the rhinestones. If he wanted to make a dress with them, he would have to ask them from the capital but that was too expensive.

"Ok…Give me a few days and I will have it done" he grinned and tensed up when the teen hugged him tightly.

"Thank you! You, like, saved me from being a complete disaster!" She kissed both his cheeks and she left with her mother.

 _'_ _This is going to be a disaster, you can't do it'_

 _I can do it, Dorito, and I'll show you how to make a proper dress!_

For some reason, talking to his inner demon wasn't as difficult as before. Bill2 wasn't strong enough, he didn't cause the same effect on him, he wasn't able to make him feel bad! Not too much, at least…

Besides, he felt better, apart from no more pain in his back because his zodiac was gone, here he felt like he could finally breathe and…be himself. He could be him, with his own personality and attitude. The townsfolk found him charming and kind of weird…But who wasn't in Gravity Falls?

People started coming to his house, happily driving or walking to his house to leave the stuff they wanted fixed or mended by the young man who was always listening to loud rock music. Seb received them in the front door with a huge grin, proud to show off the part of the house he had cleaned up. The stuff that had been there was piled up in the basement but covered by a blanket so it wouldn't get ruined. As expected, they paid what Seb requested, but they always reminded him they were waiting to see their mysterious stuff inside.

Seb continued brushing off their requests of seeing Ford's stuff with a smile and an empty promise of 'Soon!'

The girl was so marveled by her dress that she even cried and thanked her mom for making Seb fix it. She paid him extra and then left, and now that teens were months away from graduating, lots of them were coming to ask if they could get one too.

While Seb was not working though, he was practicing with his powers, making small things like pencils and phones float or willing his blue flames to appear to shoot at targets and then practicing to turn them off without using water or an extinguisher. It hurt a lot, it even made his nose bleed, but it was totally worth it for when he went to the forest, searching for the journals.

He decided interrogating the creatures of the forest about Ford and to request their help so he ventured to the woods. Most of the time, threatening worked well to get information. As Jeff said, the creatures feared him because he 'smelled' like Bill and because he had some of his powers.

"Hey you mortal and lesser creature! My name is Sebastian and I have a few questions for you!" was usually his first sentence before making his flames come to life. It worked pretty well with the Abominable Bro-Man, the eye bats, and the Hawktopus, which was really stupid, but all of them swore they didn't see the journals.

However, with the fairies, the Moth Man and Beard Cubs it didn't go so well…

When he introduced himself to the fairies, they laughed! "Didn't you hear me, disgusting floating insects? I am a demon and you have to listen to me!" He was unlucky enough to meet with the Barf Fairies though, so he just ran away screaming when they tried to attack him with their puke. The Moth Man tried to attack him but he managed to escape turning on a fire and letting him there distracted. And one Beard Cub tried to lodge itself in his face!

"AH! GET OFF! GET OFF ME!" Seb shrieked as he rolled on the dirty ground trying to pull the beard away from him. No! He just shaved! He screamed and his hands ignited, burning the hair of the creature. That scared the creature enough that it left him alone and ran away.

 _'_ _This disgusting creatures don't respect our power!'_

"Maybe they feel our power but they don't fear me…"

 _'_ _Impossible! I'm the most dangerous and powerful demon!'_

"Were! Haha! We are a meat sack now…" Seb mumbled. Maybe the creatures had more power or supernatural energy on them that him so they thought he was human. He shrugged.

Every time he went to the forest, Seb returned to the house battered and hurting everywhere, but he always had a big smile in his bruised face. Everyone would have thought he was insane if he said he willingly went to a forest to fight with fairies or with trolls or with fauns! (He bit one!) He hadn't had this kind of fun in years! This town was amazing! He could do whatever he wanted here and no one was going to judge him for being weird!

Maybe this was his town after all…

-.-

With his long hair in a bun, he started cleaning the rest of the house while music blasted from the radio in the kitchen. He was tired of having to dodge boxes and papers to walk around here. He separated every papers that could be important for the portal and the rest he put them in boxes. Also, he took most of the gizmos to the basement or to Ford's room because they were dangerous!

He didn't know how Susan got into what would be the living room one day but she got a hold of an electric thing Ford kept in there and hurt herself in the eye. It had been her own fault, she admitted it herself, but she still demanded him to help her bringing her ice and comforting her because she said it had hurt! Why should he help if it was her fault?

 _'_ _Idiot…you complete idiot' Bill2 sighed. He didn't know about human love but you could smell it from the female human!_

Seb also cleaned two rooms, one for him to work in and another one a big bigger to sleep in. He didn't want to be in Ford's room forever, he didn't felt right doing it, so after leaving it clean, he left Stanley's luggage in the closet and Sixer's glasses on the nightstand before locking the door.

With the money he was earning working for the townsfolk, he repaired some broken stairs and damaged walls, because well, keeping Ford's clean and nice was the least thing he could do right now...and in general left everything less creepy in just two months!

He wiped the sweat from his forehead and sighed happily. He was proud. The house was cleaned, he was working hard to find the journals, he borrowed some physics books from the library to try to understand how the portal worked, and he was working on what he liked at the same time! That didn't take away the fact the people _still_ wanted to see Ford's stuff, they were annoying, curious, and persistent as that, but he always told them he wasn't ready to show them.

And probably never! Haha!

While he sipped on a juice box, getting everything ready to take a shower, the phone started ringing. Seb groaned just because he liked to complain and went downstairs to pick up. He hoped it was his Ma, Shermie or Carla. Since he started working here, he received calls requesting works and asking how long it would take him to do a specific thing. It really disappointed him when it wasn't his family or friend.

"Yellooww! Sebastian Pines!" He giggled at his own joke.

 _'_ _Totally agree kid, is priceless!'_

"Se-Sebas!" The voice of his brother sobbed from the other side of the phone and his smile immediately disappeared.

"Shermie? Kid, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I fucked up! I fucked up big one this time! You have to help me! I don't know what to do!" He whimpered.

"Ok, Ok! Calm down, alright? It can't be that bad" Shermie was 14, what could he have done that was worse than what he did?

"I wanna go to your house! Can I live with you?"

"No, kid, you can't" Seb mumbled, looking in direction of the door to the basement. "What happened?!" He asked impatiently.

"My…I-I…My-My girlfriend…" The teen sobbed. "My girlfriend is pregnant…"

 _'_ _HAHAHAHAHA! THE HUMAN KID WILL HAVE TINIER KIDS! DID YOU HEAR IT?!'_

Sebastian was petrified, with his mouth opened in shock at what his brother told him. Shermie was just going to turn 15!

"Shermie…tell me I heard wrong" He demanded with a low voice, but the teen denied it.

"She-She…She told me in the morning at school…I-I don't know what to do!"

That was when Sebastian's eye turned red under his new eye patch and he exploded. "SHERMAN! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN SHE IS FUCKING PREGNANT! URRGH! HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN SO STUPID!?" He demanded loudly, not caring his brother was still crying. "You are an idiot! You are a child, how are you going to take care of a baby?! UH?! DID YOU THINK WITH YOUR HEAD INSTEAD OF YOUR DICK?!"

Shermie sniffed. "Help me, I need to leave now! Her parents are going to come home! I need to escape! Help me! You are my brother!"

Sebastian laughed humorlessly, feeling the phone heating up because flames were flicking in his hands. He forced himself to stop fuming so they disappeared. "Oh no, mister!" Sebastian shouted. "What the fuck do you mean escape?! That's your problem too, Sherman! It is YOUR. FUCKING. PROBLEM TOO!" He hit the wall in front of him, growling. Damn it! He was so stupid and careless!

"I don't want to be a father, Sebastian!" The boy cried on the other side of the line. "I am not going to take care of a baby!"

Seb sighed tiredly "Shermie. Tell me, Sherman, who put HIS DICK AND HIS FUCKING SPERM INSIDE OF HER?!"

"Sebastian!" The boy whined embarrassed. "Stop!"

"No! No! I am not stopping!" He shouted at his stupid younger brother. "You cummed inside your girlfriend?! Congratulations, little brother! Was it fun!? Well I hope you had a blast because now a fetus is inside of her!"

"STOP!"

"If you aren't old enough to hear those words without blushing like a fucking pubescent brat, then you weren't old enough to be in parties getting drunk with your girlfriend! I doubt she finds fun carrying a baby for 9 months, mind you!" Seb spat.

"Shermie! What the fuck were you even trying to prove?!" Sebastian massage his forehead with his free hand. "That you are adults?! That you are mature and don't need anyone else?! You wanted to feel like a man with your girlfriend, Shermie?! Now you are facing the fucking consequences like a man! And stop crying, Shermie! Because you knew this could happen!" They could have at least used protection! STUPID KIDS!

Seb spent the following minutes hearing Sherman cry on the other side of the phone as he tried to calm down his anger. Shermie was calling him to get help, and he had to help him, even if it wasn't like the teen wanted.

When he calmed down, Seb continued. "You are telling mom, Shermie"

"No! She would kill me!"

"Don't worry. I bet your girlfriend was already killed by her parents!" Seb said with fake cheerfulness. "And his dad will probably try to chop your dick off for getting his baby girl pregnant, so you better tell mom and Filbrick so they can protect you, or say bye to your little friend"

"What-What am I going to do..." Shermie lamented on the other side of the phone. "We both are still in-in high s-school...and-"

Seb sighed tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I know...I know...We will get there when it's time, ok?" Seb said softer this time. "I'm on your side, though, you won't go through this alone...You are still my brother, despite how awfully stupid you are"

Shermie sniffed. "Ok"

"Now, I want you to tell Ma...Tell Ma first so SHE tells Filbrick...I don't want that asshole near you"

Sherman sniffed and let out a wet chuckle. "Ok...Seb? Thank you, big brother..."

Seb sighed. For triangle's sake, in what mess did Shermie get himself into? "You're welcome, kid..."

The man hung up and after screaming, Seb marched to the bathroom, stressed and worried for his brother. He took off his clothes to take a warm shower. The hot water on his back really helped him relax, but he couldn't stay under the water forever so he changed and put warm clothes.

Hours later, while he worked on some pants an aspiring dancer, Toby Determined, said were too big for him, the phone rang again and Seb sighed. Shermie must have told Ma and Filbrick already and he did ask for an update of the situation…

"Yellow?" Seb asked.

"Seb? I-I told Ma and-and she told Filbrick…"

"And?" Seb urged.

"Well, Ma left the house hours ago, she said she needed air and-and just came back, but she won't talk to me…" The teen sniffed.

Seb grimaced. "What about Filbrick?"

"He shouted at me…and told me not to ask him anything because he wasn't going to help us…"

"Yeah, I expected that reaction…At least he didn't kick you out"

"He almost did" Sherman confessed softly. "Abigail and her parents came to the house and-and her dad started arguing with Filbrick…Her dad said I was stupid and a good for nothing and Filbrick said that he knew that and then told him that if he wanted money, he could take me to work for him because he wasn't going to pay a cent…" The boy whimpered.

 _'_ _Hahaha, suffering'_

Seb bit his lip and wished he was there to hug his brother. He made a mistake, a stupid and irresponsible mistake, but he didn't deserve to be called those things. He needed help, he was scared as it was. "Don't mind what he says, Flea. I-I am going to help you"

 _'_ _Haha, tell me, Sebastian. With WHAT money you are going to help him?!'_

 _I will find a way, I can't let him alone; he is my little brother_

 _'_ _Urgh, you really have gotten soft, it's disgusting'_

 _Liam would have done the same…_

Bill2 shut up for the rest of the day and Seb smiled smugly. Hit a sensitive spot, didn't he? Well, he technically hit a sensitive spot for himself as well, because Liam had been his brother in another life…but it didn't matter!

"I will help you" Seb repeated more confident this time. "Everything will be fine, alright?"

"Yes, ok…"

-.-

Winter was finally leaving the town of Gravity Falls and everyone received Spring with glee. Sebastian hated cold, but he hated hot too, so suddenly changing jackets and gloves for short-sleeved t-shirts didn't seem too appealing. He had scars, and everyone could see them. At first he was nervous wearing them because despite telling himself he wasn't going to put their dumb opinions over his comfort, he still felt self-conscious. However, as time passed, he realized no one commented on his scars, either too dumb to notice them or intelligent enough not to mention them.

Seb was just grateful no one asked him.

Work was getting busier as time passed too. It was mid-April and the teens from the town and even others from nearby towns who somehow heard of him, were coming to get their dresses and suits early for their prom dances.

He really enjoyed making them. He loved drawing for them and seeing the excited grins on their faces, especially from the girls, when he showing them the sketches for their dresses. He had had to order fabric to make them thought and he even risked asking a provider in the capital to bring him rhinestones to make the dresses even more beautiful.

 _'_ _How can you like this?! It-It is so stupid!' Bill2 whined._

Maybe it was silly, maybe it wasn't, but Sebastian was in love with his job. He liked how it kept him busy all day, he liked how it made him feel accomplished and happy…It had been while since he did this and he loved it!

However, all this work wasn't giving him enough money to help his little brother and he couldn't think on what to do to earn extra money to send them. As he thought how to get more money, continue his own work and continue working on the portal, he got calls from his little brother almost every day, informing him of how life was and how his baby and girlfriend were doing.

Apparently, the girl's parents wanted them to get married to make sure Shermie couldn't escape, and Kari gave her consent for that, however, Filbrick didn't, so they were seeing how to solve that. And on top of that, the girl's parents wanted to take them to another state.

One day, Shermie called him to inform him what was decided by their parents.

"So, it's decided, uh?" Seb asked.

Shermie sighed. "Yeah. Abigail is five months pregnant and her parents have decided they are moving to California closer to her Dad's business...I am moving with them"

"We will actually be closer!" Seb smiled happy. Just a state away"

His baby brother snorted. "Yeah well...Mom hates it...She says she will miss me, Filbrick is angry with me, but I don't give a fuck what he thinks. I'm not giving up on my babies"

"That's awe-what? Babies? As in, plural?" Seb questioned.

Shermie grinned, Seb didn't see him of course. "We went to the doctor today..." The boy squealed high-pitchedly. "They are twins!"

Seb choked with his saliva. "What?!" He smile slightly at his brother's happiness. "Are you serious?! Kid, that's cool, but you know that's even more of a responsibility, right?"

"I know" Shermie sighed, but Seb could hear the happiness on his voice. "But they were so small...They are a boy and a girl!"

Seb chuckled at his brother's enthusiasm. The kid really had balls after all and was taking responsibility for his actions.

"Her dad said there is a community college where a friend of his works in and-and we will study there at night while I work in the morning. Starbucks is hiring!" The teen said cheerfully.

"And when the babies are born?" Seb asked.

"We decided the first months Abigail will stay with the babies in the morning because they would need her more than me and I'll be at school and then working part time till 6pm, then she studies at night and I will take care of them! Then when everything is kind of settled, we are going back to high school again and of course her parents will help us when we both return to school but Mom said I needed to show her and her parents that I love her and-and that I will work to maintain her and the kids"

"Wow, Sherman" Seb blinked. "That's...pretty responsible" The young man smiled as he cleaned the Shack. "I'm proud of you"

"Mom said she was disappointed at first, but she is proud I am being responsible" Shermie smiled. "She said she will try to visit us, especially when the twins are born in...Um, July? August? I can't remember right now…Oh! Abigail's mom said we can get married in Cali and have only one parent giving consent, so Filbrick doesn't have to agree too"

Seb laughed. "Well, I'm glad your in-laws like you, Shermie"

"Ha! Don't think so. Her dad doesn't want us sharing a room even after we get married. I'm getting my room in a floor above Abigail" Shermie laughed and both brothers chuckled.

"Stan and Ford would have loved to meet them..." Shermie mumbled suddenly and it erased his older brother's smile.

"It's fine, Shermie...Stan is as tough as a rock...He will be fine" Seb said, going by the lie he told his family.

"I miss them..." The teen mumbled. "I-I wish I had...I didn't...I didn't say bye when they left..." the boy's voice broke with a small sob and Seb's heart broke a little.

 _'It's your fault. He was angry at them because of you, he lost them because of you'_

"It's ok, Shermie..." He really wished that was true.

-.—

June came and went, and the best present Sebastian had, was waking up without pain in his back (just some scorched blankets) He had been so happy he started crying, but then got annoyed for crying and ended up crying with anger because he didn't stop crying.

 _'_ _You are pathetic…'_

Pathetic or not, he was 25 now! And…it was another birthday without his brothers…

Ma called him, just like Carla and Shermie did. He told Carla he had been looking for the journals for months but he didn't find them, so he was now reading books about physics and mathematics theories to try to crack himself how the portal worked.

On the other hand, Shermie and his girlfriend sang to him happy birthday and told him they were already living in California and it was great! "Much better than Glass Shard Beach" Shermie laughed, to which Seb replied. "Anything is better than that dump" Sherman and Abigail told him they felt the babies kick and how nervous but excited they were getting!

"Abi's belly is huge! You should see it! It's-It's bigger than a basketball!" Shermie whispered, but the girl still shouted from the background "I heard you, jerk!"

Shermie told him they got married signing some papers days ago Mom came and stayed with them for a whole week before leaving. He complained about how studying and working was the worst, and Sebastian couldn't agree more with him. However, the teen was satisfied, knowing he was earning and saving money for his family.

Seb had never felt prouder of his baby brother. He was going to be a great man and a great father.

When July came by, Sebastian found himself shooing kids off the house. Everyone was getting annoying with seeing Ford's stuff and most kids and teens were trying to sneak in the house to see by themselves.

One day, he heard two young giggles coming from the kitchen and when he poked his head inside, he saw two little toddlers hiding.

"Gotcha!" Sebastian shouted, jumping in front of them and made them scream loudly.

"Piwate finded us, Robbie!" The red-haired giggled.

"What are you doing here? You can't just enter to people's houses like that" He picked them up as they giggled.

"We wanted to see monsters, Mommy and her friends said you hide them" The black haired kid told him and Seb sighed.

"Of course they did…What's your name?"

"He's Robbie and I am Wendy!" The little girl showed him two fingers. "I am two"

"But I am more old, I am thwee" The boy showed him three fingers.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, recognizing the girl as the daughter of the lumberjack who helped him repair the roof and the boy was son of the Valentinos, and sat them down on the kitchen's table. "Stay here, I'll call your parents"

"Why don't you show us your monsters?"

"Because I don't have any monsters" Seb smiled as he looked for Dan's number in his notebook.

"Then why don't you show us, huh? That's sus-sus…" Robbie, like any curious 3yr old, asked and got stuck in the word.

"Suspicious?"

"Yeah! That!"

"Share!" Wendy cried and Seb snorted loudly.

 _'_ _Urggh! Little humans are so annoying…' Bill2 said with disgust._

They were kind of annoying…but they were kids, which was their job, besides, they were kind of cute. They looked awfully familiar though, but the memories he got were confusing and didn't help at all.

"Heya, Dan. It's Sebastian...Pines. Sebastian Pines, Dan, we are neighbors?! I live in the only house close enough to yours!? ...I am the tailor, you repaired my roof!" He rolled his eye in direction of the kids and they giggled. "Yes, him, finally! Well, your daughter sneaked inside my house with a friend, the Valentino's boy. Can you pick them up? Ok, thank you" He hung up and squatted in front of the kids with a grin. "I called your Daddy, little missy. No more sneaking in strangers' houses"

"NO fun" She pouted.

"You weally don't have monsters?" Robbie pouted.

"No, I don't…I would offer chocolate but you shouldn't accept things from strangers"

"But you awen't a stwanger!" Wendy argued. "You are Sebastian. We are friends!"

"We are friends" The boy nodded. "Can we get chocolate, pwease?"

Sebastian snorted, they were so cute! And went to the kitchen to get some. "Just because you said 'please'"

The children nodded excitedly.

Dan came in a few minutes and took Wendy and Robbie with him. Both toddlers were in preschool together and were friends. They had escaped from Wendy's house and came to his.

"Bye Sebastian" Wendy waved at him with his tiny baby hand and Seb waved back. "No more sneaking in!" He warned with a smile.

Wendy Corduroy and Robbie Valentino…Huh…

-.-

"Here are your clothes, Mrs. Ramírez!" Seb grinned at the old woman who chuckled and squeezed his cheeks, even though they weren't chubby anymore. "Hey there, little guy" He smiled at the chubby boy who hid behind her legs shyly.

"Soos, precioso*, say hi to Mr. Pines"

"Just Sebastian, please" Seb grimaced. Mr. Pines! That made him sound like 60yrs old!

Did she just say…Soos? That sounded awfully familiar…

 _Bill2 sighed. 'What doesn't sound familiar here?'_

"Hi…" The 9yr old waved a chubby hand.

"Did you seriously turn 9 last week? You are super old!" Seb joked and the boy giggled.

"Yeah, I did, I got a cool action figure" He told him. "Um…Why do you wear an eye patch?"

"Soos!" His abuelita scolded.

"That's totally awesome, kid!" Seb smiled. "Ah, I lost my eye fighting a huge bear! I barely made it out alive!" He exclaimed and Soos laughed again.

Mrs. Ramírez and Soos left the house with their clothes and Soos waved at him with a huge smile.

"Bye, Mr. Pines!"

Jesús "Soos" Alzamirano Ramírez…Huh…Nice kid.

-.-

It was the last day of summer and Sebastian was placidly sleeping. He had stayed up late reading a physics book that he didn't even manage to understand the introduction, so he was exhausted. However, his phone started ringing endlessly, sounding extremely loud and annoying for the man's tired ears. It was 5am! He wanted to sleep!

He angrily stood up from bed, stomped towards the table where he left it and slammed it against his ear. "What?!"

"Sebastian! Sebastian! Wake up! They are coming!" That was Shermie, shrieking high-pitchedly on the phone. "SEBASTIAN! THE TWINS ARE COMING! YOU HAVE TO COME RIGHT NOW OR I'LL PASS OUT!"

* * *

 ***precioso: precious, sweetie**

 **So, this was just focused in seb's first year in gravity falls and getting used to it, also sherms and his lil accident that is super important for the world! Hes having two heroes after all ;) Next chapter is the last one but as you know, the story continues in The demon behind the eyepatch! Please review! You made me so happy when you do!**


	20. Chapter 20-Starting a new chapter

**HIII! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER BEFORE THE DEMON UNDER THE EYEPATCH STARTS! SO PLEASEEE REEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDD After the Demon under the Eyepatch finishes, do you want me to continue with his life yes or no? I want to get a decent amount of yes to continue because i dont know how much time i willl have to write later! Anyways, check the drawings in deviantart please and don't forget to continue this with The demon under the eyepatch XD**

* * *

"Sebastian, I can't breathe! SEBASTIAN! The babies!"

That woke up Sebastian immediately.

"What?!" He shouted. Flights! He needed a flight right now!

"Calm down, Shermie!" Seb demanded as Shermie panicked.

"SHERMAN, GO HELP MY DAUGHTER IT IS NOT TIME FOR THIS!" Seb winced when his brother's in law roared loudly on the other side.

"Please! Come!" Shermie begged, he quickly gave him the direction of his house and the hospital before hanging up. Seb growled and pulled his hair. There had to be a cheap flight to California!

 _'So...the kid's kids, uh? Why are you so interested on them? They are just tiny humans'_

Seb ignored Bill2 as he changed clothes and opened his duffle bag to throw a few pair of clothes inside. "Those tiny humans are my nephews, dorito. I don't expect you to understand" Seb mumbled and then both his uncovered eyes widened.

Liam...Shit.

 _'You are a fucking asshole' Bill2 snapped._

"Geesh...Sorry" Seb apologized sincerely. "I liked him too, I am sorry"

While he got ready, 6am hit so that meant he could go buy a plane ticket at the station, then go to Portland to actually go to the airport…

He locked up every part of the house. He put wood planks on the windows, he locked every door which had like 5 locks each one, and closed the front door after giving his only close neighbor, Dan, a call, telling him he was living for a few days because of a family emergency. He threw his huge key chain in his dufflebag and ran to the travel agency in the middle of town.

The office was just opening and the man smiled at him. "Good morning, kind of early don't you think?"

"Quick! I need to get to California, tell me there's a flight!"

"For when?" The man asked calmly as he turned on the computer.

"Um, now?!"

The man typed down and smiled. "Well, you are in luck, young sir! There's one at midday, is that ok?"

"Perfect" Seb paid, this time with his own money, and took a bus to the airport. Just when he was getting out of town, he gasped and remembered what happened when he came at the beginning of the year. His back! What if he got out and the pain returned?!

He braced himself when he saw the boring sign of Gravity Falls, but nothing happened.

"YES!" He screamed, slightly startling the driver.

"Sorry!" He apologized when a smile and put a hand over his shoulder. He was free! The pain actually stop! Gravity Falls actually erased his carved zodiac!

 _It would have been cool if it erased the tattoo version too…_

 _'_ _No! It is awesome, don't even think about it!'_

He looked out of the window with a sad smile. Carla had had her baby a month and a half ago, but he couldn't go to New York to meet him...She understood, and at least his Mom did go, and both of them promised to send pictures of the kid his mom claimed was identical to Carla but with Stan's eyes and hair color. He was named Dillon Pines, his name meant ray of hope which was something their family really needed right now…

 _'_ _Aaww, so sentimental. Stop, it disgusts me'_

Seb rolled his eyes. Meanwhile, his twin nephews didn't have a name yet, or that's what he knew from what Sherman told him.

He arrived to the airport and impatiently waited for his plane. The first time he had travelled by plane he had been a 17yr old boy and going on a journey that was almost 12 hours long and with a hyperactive kid who didn't want to sit still…

Seb inhaled and exhaled deeply to keep the tears from coming. Jack was in a better place now…

And he had been extremely scared. Now he wasn't a boy, he was man, and he wasn't afraid! Sebastian Pines was feared but he didn't fear! He checked in and went to wait for his plane in his designed waiting area. He started sketching some dresses he was planning to do and got so distracted he barely heard his stomach growling at him, reminding him he didn't have breakfast. Right…But before he could even think in a place to eat, they started calling all the passengers for his flight and he moaned loudly.

This flight was only 3 hours, so he wasn't receiving lunch…The young man sighed. He wanted to eat!

He got to the Oakland International Airport at 3:30pm with a pout and a growling stomach. Now the car trip to Piedmont was 1hr, but if he took a taxi it would be around 20 or 30 minutes…

His nephews better be the most adorable babies in the entire world because he was about to spend a lot of money to go meet them!

At 4:01pm, Sebastian was paying the taxi with pain and looking at the huge hospital's entrance. Shermie called him in the morning, so he must be still waiting or waiting. He doubted he would enter alone…

Seb approached the counter and was about to ask about Shermie and her girlfriend when he realized he didn't know her last name. However, he didn't have to ask, because he saw his brother sitting on chair, waiting for him.

"Sebas!" The teen exclaimed and stood up to run and hug his older brother. "You finally came!"

"Hi, kid" Seb smiled and hugged his brother tightly. "How are you? Nervous?"

"Man, I almost passed out when Abigail started shouting in the morning! I thought something was wrong! I was really scared" The teen pouted and Seb ruffled his hair.

"Where is your wifey, Sherms?" Seb grinned mockingly and the boy nudged him in the stomach. "She-She is in the room now…I didn't want to enter until you came, luckily for me her mom said it was fine…"

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go meet those kiddos" Seb smiled.

They walked past the recepcionist who quickly stopped them in their tracks. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"We are in room 201, Abigail" Shermie explained the woman.

"Oohh!" The woman nodded. "Alright, are you the father, sir?" She looked at Sebastian, who burst into laughter at Shermie's red face.

"Nah, I'm the cool uncle. He is" He nodded in Shermie's direction and putting a hand on his shoulder, they started walking in the room's direction. The teen started shivering like a leaf when the door approached. He was terribly scared, but his brother squeezed his shoulder gently. His wife was inside that room with the twins, HIS twins…

"Are you ready to meet the kiddos?"

"No...Let's do it" Shermie nodded and his older brother opened the door.

The girl was laying on the bed and opened her eyes when she heard the door opening. She smiled widely, still under the effects of the drugs and the painkillers. The surgery scar wasn't hurting her right now but she was kind of delirious. Her mom was next to her, stroking her hair and murmuring comforting words.

Shermie smiled at her and she grinned back, looking down at the bundle of pink she was holding close to her chest. "Look at them, Shermie" She slurred with a happy smile.

Shermie looked at Seb and then back at his girlfriend before approaching her, standing next to her to look at the newborn.

Abigail revealed the face of the baby girl sleeping soundly on her arms and the boy's eyes welled up with tears. He passed the heavy lump in his throat and let out a silent sob.

"She's...She's beautiful..." He whimpered and grabbed her too small gloved hand.

"We are parents, Sherman...We had babies..." She giggled and her mom chuckled.

"Yes, you did, princess"

Seb saw his brother walking toward the plastic crib with the baby boy and followed him.

"Can-Can I hold him?" Shermie asked his in-laws shakily.

"That's your son, boy" Abigail's dad grumbled. "You better start getting used to doing it"

"Seb? I-I don't know-" Shermie started and Seb understood.

Seb picked up his small infant nephew, his little head covered in a blue baby hat, and giggled. Damn, the taxi was more than worth it…They were so beautiful!

 _'_ _No they aren't. Ew. Human pups'_

"Hey, little guy..." He cooed and the baby narrowed his eyes, as if suspicious of the person holding him, he didn't cry though. "I am your Uncle Sebastian, baby…Hi…" Seb cooed. "I'm going to hand you over to your Dad first, alright? Please, don't cry"

Shermie, shaking with fear, sat down on the couch and received his son.

"Seb, I will drop him!" He cried, staring terrified at the baby who looked at him cutely.

"Calm down, kid. You are doing fine" Seb rolled his eye. "Just hold his head a bit-yeah, exactly like that"

The teen stared at the child in awe. Seb didn't blame him. Shermie and Abigail were children themselves...

"Hey, baby...I-I am Shermie...I am your Dad..." He stuttered with the words. Dad...Wow. His friends (the real ones, the ones who supported him during this and not the traitors and assholes who mock him and left him by himself) promised they would come over to meet their niblings, they didn't care if they skipped school, but Shermie knew they were sooo going to bother him with the Dad title…

His tears finally streamed down and he giggled. "S-Seb! This is my baby!" He exclaimed. After this months of harsh waiting...

Reality finally hit him. The kids were here and he was holding one of them...

Seb smiled. "Yeah, he is"

A nurse opened the door slowly and came in, smiling at the young parents. "Hello, princess" She said warmly. "It's time to feed the babies"

Abigail's eyes welled up with tears and she shook her head. "A-Again?! S-So fast?!" She whimpered.

"They need to eat a lot, sweetie" She explained. "Come on, just like we have been doing"

Abigail started crying and quickly passed the baby to her mom. She covered her chest as she sobbed. "No! It feels weird! And it hurts! They bite me!" The poor girl cried. She was also embarassed. She didn't want to do it! She knew it was natural but she couldn't do it! And everyone was expecting so much of her! Why did they go to that party! Why?!

Seb looked down at his awkward brother, who wasn't really going to be much help for the girl unless causing her stress was considered helping. "Hey, Abi. Would you feel better feeding the babies if we leave?" He wanted his sister in law to feed the kids, but she wouldn't do it if it felt bad.

"I think you know you need to do it, but geesh, everyone here is kind of embarassing right?"

Manipulating powers in action!

The girl sniffed and nodded and everyone in the room older than a day old looked at him with surprise.

"So how about I take Shermie out of here, he can be a pain in the ass, right? And you can have all the privacy you want with your babies and the nurse's help"

The girl nodded, wiping her tears. "Can-Can you go out with my dad too?" She asked shyly and blushing at the prospect of having her dad there.

"Deal" Seb smiled. "You heard the lady, gentlemen! Out! Hey! Do you wanna eat? I haven't eaten since I woke up!"

Shermie, the man whose name Seb could never remember and him, went to the hospital's cafeteria for Seb to buy something to eat. Finally! Food!

"How did you know she needed us to leave?" The man asked his son-in-law's brother softly.

"Oh, I know lots of things!" Seb munched on his food happily. "And I am good at reading people!" The young man shrugged and swallowed his food. "Besides, common sense I guess. I wouldn't like to be watched either in her position. That is such an intimate and personal Mom and Baby moment...Some moms don't care, mine told me she didn't, but these two-" Seb hit his brother's head gently. "Are just idiot kids themselves. Added pressure to doing it"

The man was surprised by the younger man's response. "You are quite young yourself and yet you speak as if you were older, wiser"

"Sebastian is just a grandpa trapped in a 25 yr old virgin" Shermie snorted and Seb hit his head hard.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"Haha!" Seb grinned. "Kid, I'm not a virgin. Not that you can't tell... I didn't get her pregnant the first night" He winked, but Shermie couldn't really tell with just one eye.

"Please stop talking" the man begged, covering his face and started thinking in different things to avoid thinking about his daughter and this boy...Too late!

"Sorry sir" The Pines brothers apologized.

"Did you study, Sebastian?" The man tried diverting the conversation somewhere else.

Seb smiled. "I did. I studied fashion, textile design and clothes cut and confection when I was living in Pennsilvania"

"So...you are a tailor"

Shermie snorted.

"Nice way of taking out the magic in the title, sir" Seb pouted and the older man chuckled a bit.

"Yes, I am, but I am also a designer. I live in Oregon at the moment and I am building a place to sell my designs there" Partial lie.

The man nodded. "You should move to New York, kid. I tell you as a businessman that you would have more chances to be recognized there than in Oregon"

"I like the town I am at the moment, it has its own charm" Seb grinned before taking a huge bite of his sandwich.

They talked a bit more about the teens and the newborns, how everything was going to work from now, the sleepless nights Shermie and Abigail will have to endure, the diapers, the tantrums…

"That's a lot…" The teenage boy pouted and leaned against his older brother's shoulder. "I'm tired already and it hasn't even started yet"

Seb rolled his eyes and ruffled his brother's hair.

They waited out for little more before returning to the room so Shermie could see the newborns more than 5 minutes. While Shermie watched his kids as if in a trance, Seb was bonding with his young sister-in-law, who was reading the second book of a series Seb had seen around the town a lot. It was about a magician kid or something. It sounded mildly interesting, but he couldn't make himself read it. Everything was fake! Gravity Falls was full or real magical creature and he had real magic!

"You really should read it, Sebastian" The girl giggled at Seb's pout. "Everyone is talking about these books!"

"Well, I am not everyone" Seb shrugged "Besides, they are just books, kid. Their popularity won't last, just like Sweet Dreams series or Sweet Valley High"

"What?"

"Exactly" Seb smiled.

"Um, what does the baby have in his forehead?" Shermie suddenly asked, fatherly instincts kicking in and worrying immediately about his son's health.

Seb walked toward his brother and tilted his head to the side. Uh, Shermie was right, the baby had something in his forehead…

"Oh, the doctor said it is just a birthmark" Abigail reassured. She had been worried herself, but it was apparently safe.

"It looks like those connect the dots puzzles" The young dad laughed and Seb hit him in the back of his head, but that didn't erase the smile off his face. He didn't care about his baby's birthmark, it made him look cuter. "Uncle Kevin has a lightning-like birthmark, remember? Who decided it looked like lightning?" Shermie asked.

"Well…If I remember correctly, it was mom or Uncle Dominic, they were the youngest"

Shermie looked at his distracted wife. "Abi, Abi!" When she turned around, he grinned. "We need to decide what his birthmark looks like, I think it is a family thing to have birthmarks shaped like something!"

Abigail sighed tiredly. "You two decide, I'm reading, man"

Shermie stuck his tongue at her and then looked at the baby, ignoring his older brother's laughter.

They were kids, still kids…

"Um…It-It looks like…Like the Big Dipper don't you think?"

Sebastian's body shook violently as memories flashed behind his eyes, getting stored and saved, but he was unable to make the connection.

"Yeah, a tiny bit…" He said finally, agreeing with the teen. "Hey, did you tell Mom about the babies?"

"Of course I did! She said she would be arriving tomorrow though" Shermie this time turned to look at the baby girl sleeping next to her twin and stroked her soft round cheek softly.

"Do you have names already?" Seb asked and Shermie rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming.

"I already decided his name will be Mason" Abigail said dreamily.

 _'_ _That's a stupid name' Bill2 snapped and Seb blushed when he realized he was thinking the same._

"She has insisted in that for months!" Shermie grimaced. "I want the girl to at least have a nice name"

"When you give birth, you get to change his name" The girl crossed her arms and Shermie huffed exasperated.

"I can't do that, Abigail!"

"Then his name will be Mason!" She grinned satisfied. "Come on They need to have unique and special names! I don't want them to have the same names as everyone else when they start school"

"It's…a little early to start thinking about that…" The teenage boy mumbled low enough that the girl didn't hear him and turned to look at her book again. Seb did though and he covered his mouth to stifle his laughter. Oh, these kids didn't know what they have signed up to…

As if feeling they were talking about him, the baby boy, apparently Mason now, started crying, showing them his teethless mouth.

Sebas and Abigail's mom were the only adults in the room, and when Mason's cries woke up his sister, they shared a look as the teens panicked.

"Maybe he needs a change, Shermie. Go ahead" Sebastian crossed his arms with an amused smirk as Shermie opened the onesie of the newborn.

"Seb? Help" He pleaded, knowing the baby needed a change but he was physically unable to do it.

"Ah, ah! You are the dad, kid. You will do it for two years now, so?" He raised an eyebrow. "What are you waiting for? Abi can't do it, and his sister is also crying"

"Diapers are in the bag we brought, sweetie" Abigail's mother stiffed a giggle. She knew she will need to help the teens the first weeks, but it was kind of amusing to watch him panic.

"They-They don't need to eat again, no?" Abigail pouted.

Shermie groaned loudly as he pulled out two diapers from the bag they brought from the house and Sebastian couldn't hold his laughter anymore.

"Ok, ok, let me help you or my poor niblings will cry all night"

-.-

When night hit, as Abigail was only allowed to be accompanied by one person, her father took the two Pines to his house. Shermie gave Sebas a tour through his in-laws' house and showed him the room the twin's will have when they were a bit bigger.

"Abi's mother allowed me to share room with her so we can both take care of the kids at night, it wouldn't be right to have one baby in one room, and the other in another" Shermie explained. "You can take my former room"

"Are you nuts? I'm not sleeping alone in your in-law's house, it is too weird!" Seb hissed. "We are having a sleepover! Like when we were younger, how does that sound?"

Shermie smiled and after some minutes changing clothes and getting ready, Shermie was throwing a pillow to his older brother.

"Sherman, sleep because we will go early in the morning to see my daughter" Abi's father announced knocking on the door.

"Yes, sir" Both brothers said unison and then burst into laughter.

The poor man sighed when he heard the giggles from the other side of the door. His in-law was just a child, his poor grand-babies…

"Wow, the bed is huge!" Seb laughed before throwing himself on the bed before Shermie climbed in much slower. Sharing a bed with any of his male friends would have been incredibly awkward and embarassing, but Seb was his brother so there wasn't a problem.

"Abi's parents have money"

Both Pines looked at the roof in thought.

"Is that why you became her boyfriend?" Seb asked his baby brother curiously and sighed in relief when he let out an undignified squawk.

"No, of course not...My school was full of dumb girls who only liked dumb football players. I liked Abi because she is really intelligent but just like me was tired of all the rules and wanted to experiment stuff with our friends...Neither of us expected to experiment be parents as well" Shermie joked.

"Huh, I feel you" Seb replied in a quiet voice and a smile. "Rules suck, that's why I like living in Gravity Falls, I can be myself there and do everything my way"

The teen sighed and looked at his brother. "How can you do it, though? Leaving in the exact place were the Stans died..."

"Eh...It's not easy" Seb looked at him too, but they couldn't see each other. Shermie could see his glowing yellow eye though. The boy had never feared it, now it wasn't any different.

"But I do it for them" To bring them back, was unsaid.

Shermie looked in direction of the window and fell silent. Sebastian closed his eyes and about to fall asleep when he heard his brother's voice.

"Sebas..."

"Hm?"

"Where you really in prison in Colombia?"

Seb yawned. "Yeah…And I did break out…I already explained it…" He mumbled and turned around to be more comfortable.

"I know, but I didn't quite believe it" The boy mumbled. "What did you do to be there? You stole something right? I don't blame you, you wouldn't have done it if you didn't need it…" He trailed off.

"Seb?"

Sebastian groaned into his pillow. He wanted to sleep! "Yes?"

Shermie smiled and looked at the ceiling. "How do you think they will look like when they are older?"

Apparently, the teen couldn't sleep and wouldn't let his older brother do it. "I don't know…!" Seb moaned. "Cute?"

"Hell yes!" The boy grinned excitedly. "Maybe they will like karate like me! I can teach them! I am black belt, you know? Or you-you can teach them how to draw super nice! And-And I will teach them to ride a bicyle like you guys taught me…" The boy frowned and gently shook his older brother shoulder. "Seb?"

 _'For circle's sake, just shut up kid!'_

"What?! What have you got against the concept of a good night sleep?! Eh?" Sebastian glared and Shermie flinched a bit.

"I'm scared..." The boy's lip quivered. "Do you think I'll be a good father? What if I'm like Filbrick?" Shermie asked scared.

Seb's glare softened and he laughed tiredly at the mere suggestion. "Kid, you couldn't be like him even if you tried…" He turned around again to look at him, and saw his baby brother with a sad expression.

"You are dumb, but you are good, kid…I *yawn* I know you will do everything in your power to make those kids happy…Now, sleep, you won't get much of it soon" He trapped him and pulled him closer to himself, hugging him so he would shut up and let him sleep.

"Thanks for being with me, Seb..." Shermie curled up against his brother' chest and he immediately relaxed. Suddenly he was 6 again and he was curled just like this, next to his big brother after a nightmare or during a storm. He didn't know how much he had missed Seb until now.

-.-

"OH MY GOD, THEY ARE SO CUTE!" Kari squealed at the twins who stared at her with a confused look in their young faces. Seb and Shermie were sitting down on the couch inside Abi's room and they were holding the babies as Abi rested.

"Mom, you will wake up Abigail" Seb rolled his eyes but kissed his mother in the cheek to welcome her.

"May I? Please, I want to hold one of my grand-babies!" The black-haired woman pleaded and Seb handed her the baby girl he was holding slowly. He wanted Shermie to hold Mason as long as possible. He needed to get used to the idea.

"Hello, sweetie…" She cooed and Seb's smile grew. Mom held them like that when they were babies…

"I always wanted a daughter…" Kari said dreamily and the Pines brothers shared a look.

"Thank you, mom, we are literally right here" Shermie rolled his eyes, but Kari didn't even hear him, too concentrated admiring her youngest son's baby. That idiot who barely cleaned up his room made a baby!

"She is so pretty, baby" Kari smiled at Sherman.

While Kari rocked the baby girl in her arms, the twins' mom woke up and smiled tiredly at her mother in-law. "Hello, Kari…"

"Hello, sweetie. You have beautiful kids"

"Ma, Mason has a birthmark in his forehead" Seb commented. "It reminds me of Uncle Kevin's birthmark"

Kari handed the teen on the bed her baby and went to sit down next to Shermie who was still looking at his son. The boy was barely a day old and he seemed to try to look around the room with curiosity.

"Oh, you are right!" Kari nodded and gently touched the boy's forehead. "Looks like the Big Dipper"

"You see?! I told you!" Shermie grinned and stuck his tongue at his older brother.

"What's Mason's sister name?" Kari asked Abigail, who was cooing at her baby.

"Um…We haven't decided yet…" She bit her lip. "But isn't Mason a beautiful name?" Abigail said excitedly.

"No" Both male Pines said at unison.

"I think it is pretty unique and special, it suits him" She giggled as her sons groaned. "Maybe you choose your daughter's name, sweetie" Kari looked at her younger son.

"It has to start with M as well…" Shermie hummed. "Matilde!"

"Ugh, no!" Sebas hit him in the head laughing. "That's an old woman's name!"

"Mildred" Shermie looked up with his eyes wide, as if it was a divine revelation.

"Kari, no! Don't let Shermie choose the name!" Abigail cried horrified from her bed.

Everyone laughed softly at that.

-.—

Seb stayed in Piedmont for a few more days until his sister in-law was released from the hospital. They went back home, and both of them were standing in front of the crib, watching the twins falling asleep.

The four adults, the couple's parents and Seb, stared at them with an amused smile.

"You know, they won't die if you stop staring at them" He commented.

 _'_ _Hope they choke with their saliva or milk and die'_

 _STOP! NO!_

"I read babies can turn around in their sleep and then stay with their face against the pillow and die" Abigail said nervously as she adjusted the blanket over the twins.

"They can whAt?!" Shermie looked at her with a horrified expression.

The days in the hospital where they received help from the nurses was gone, now the job of feeding, changing and burping was all on their own. It was their first day at home, and so far, the twins didn't seem too troublesome.

The little girl, whose temporary name was Mary because Abigail wanted the perfect name for her, opened her eyes feeling uncomfortable with her tummy hurting, and started crying. Mason immediately opened his brown eyes and cried, scared for his twin.

"No, no, no, don't cry, please" Abigail picked up Mary and started rocking her softly while Shermie tried to comfort Mason, but neither seemed to calm down. "Mom?" She looked up at the adults.

"Maybe she's hungry?" Shermie suggested. "I can get the baby bottle if they are hungry"

As they had two babies to deal with, Abigail's parents and Kari thought it would be better if both of them worked on feeding them so the nurse had taught the new parents how to store their milk in baby bottles.

Abigail nodded at the boy and Shermie gave a crying Mason to his brother before running away to the kitchen.

 _'_ _AAhhh!_ _Make him stop!'_

"Come on, baby, your dad is bringing your food…Just be a bit patient, ok?" He started rocking the small child. Abigail had turned around and with her mom's help, she managed to get Mary to eat and calm down. It hurt Seb to see his little nephew suffering.

Shermie came back with the bottle, told his mom it was at the right temperature when she asked, and then took his son in his arms. "Alright...Are you hungry, buddy? Your sister was, I bet you are too" He struggled to get Mason to grab the nipple of the bottle, but he sighed in relief when the baby started suckling.

"Great!" He said softly and looked at his mom and brother with a proud grin. Abigail shared the same proud smile when she saw her daughter was full and falling asleep.

"Easy" They said at the same time and everyone present rolled their eyes.

Eventually, when the evening approached, Seb had to say bye to his family to go to the airport. Shermie hugged him tightly as they said bye. The twins were sleeping so everyone was quiet.

"Will you visit us soon?"

"I-I don't know, kid…" Seb bit his lip. He spend almost a week here. He loved meeting his niblings, but he had to go back, he had a lot of work back in Gravity Falls, no one else was going to save his brothers. "I'll try, I have a lot of work"

Seb hugged his mom one last time and casted the sleeping twins a loving look before going to the door accompanied by Abi and Shermie. Before Seb got in the taxi, he kissed them good bye and grinned.

"You know…I like Mabel for the girl" He saluted and got inside the taxi, smiling at the excited face of Abigail.

Mabel and Mason Pines…The names were awfully familiar but they felt… _right_ for the twins. He couldn't wait to see how they will look like as children…

-.-

After a year of staying in Gravity Falls, and after many nights woken up by a crying and nervous Sherman who didn't know what was wrong with his infants at 3 in the morning, Seb got quite known around the town. Anyone who saw him would wave at him with a smile.

Seb just grinned back and waved because he was a gentleman, but the people he cared about in this town could be counted with his five-fingered hand. One of them was this little red-haired toddler who apparently didn't get the message and took it as a game to sneak inside his house.

"Wendy, can you bring me that box over there?" He asked her and she obeyed with a smile. However, after returning her to his father the first 10 times, he just gave up and used her as an intern. She liked to see how he made the clothes, and didn't mind helping him if he gave her chocolate at the end of the day.

"Why are you making those clothes?" She asked curiously, she had grown up a lot since he met her, and her speech was much more fluent "It's small" She pointed out.

"It's for my niblings" He told her, ruffling her hair. "They will turn one year old soon and I want them to have a present" June was ending, and Dillon and the twins were just a month away from each other. It was actually a present for his brother and sisters-in law, because the kids wouldn't know it was for them. He felt bad not being able to be there for their 1st year of life, but at least he would give them something.

"They are babies!" She exclaimed. "I have a baby brother too"

"Yes, I know" He smiled. "How's Marcus?"

"He cries a lot" Wendy pouted, swinging her little legs back and forth. "Why do babies cry? I don't like it"

Seb laughed as he sewed the lamb costume for Mason. His sister's costume was of shepherdess and Dillon was getting a bear costume.

He demanded photos of them wearing the costumes; he _needed_ to see them to have a good laugh.

"For my birthday I can get something too?" Wendy asked innocently.

 _'_ _No! Suffer! HAHAHA!'_

"Sure, tell your Dad you want something and I will talk to him"

He showed her the lamb costume and smiled. "Like it?"

"No" She said with the honesty of every toddler and giggled. "It's silly, but it is cute"

"Thanks, Red…" Seb smiled but his own choose of words made his all memories resurface. He was suddenly in a car, putting on a seat belt and looking up at a red headed teen …

"You are Wendy! The-The Wendy!" He exclaimed gaping and the toddler cocked her head to the side. Yes, he knew her name already. Mr. Sebastian was weird…

-.—

"Sebastian, everyone absolutely loved the costumes!" Shermie shouted on the phone as Seb walked to the internet cabins. The 16yr olds and Carla had sent the promised photos of the kids wearing their costumes by e-mail and couldn't wait!

"They did? Of course they did, I made them" Seb said smugly and heard Bill2 groan. His brother moaned on the other side of the line.

"You are a show off! Abigail is asking if you can make another one for Mason for next year's Hannukah, she says she wants to teach him a song to show everyone. I don't know which one, but she says it is adorable"

"Haha, sure, kid"

"Hey, Mason, can you say 'hi' to your Uncle? Say hi!" Seb heard him tell his son. "Sorry, he doesn't want to talk, he usually babbles a lot with Mabel"

"It's ok" Seb said and waved at the woman working in the internet cabins before sitting in front of a computer. This things had improved a lot since he last saw one! They were much smaller! He winced as the computer turned on though, it always let out this horrible sound.

"How's school, kid?"

"Tirreeddd! We are dying, but we made some friends, and they think the twins are cute! Can't be friends with idiots who think my kids are less than absolutely adorable" Shermie joked and Sebastian snorted loudly.

"I'll see the pictures now. Have you seen your nephew? Carla says his bear costume was perfect" Seb asked but Shermie was silent for a little bit.

"…No. I-I have seen him through photos, though, and Carla has-has seen the twins through photos too…We-We are kind of far away, you know?"

"Shermie…Are you ok?" Seb asked worriedly. He could hear one of the twins scream excitedly, but he was so concentrated in his brother that he didn't laugh.

"Is that…Stan should be here too to see his son" Shermie whimpered and Seb's heart broke a little.

 _'_ _It's your fault he is crying, you know? You took that child's father away from him'_

"Like, it's been a year and-and I would die if someone tried to take the twins away from me! And Stan has no idea!"

"I know…" Seb mumbled as he clicked the internet explorer's icon to enter to his e-mail. "Let's just hope he is alright, you know he is tough" He opened his new message and squealed loudly, startling the few people in the cabin and Shermie on the other side.

"THEY ARE SO CUTE!" Seb shrieked and his younger brother laughed. "Ok, no, I'll definitely make Mason another lamb costume. I can do one every year until he is 40 if you want because he looks adorable!"

"Thanks, bro. You heard that, Mason? Uncle Sebastian will make you another costume!"

-.-

Gravity Falls seemed to be a completely different world, isolated from the rest of the world, it was as if time moved different here, or at least Sebastian felt that. When he thought only a week passed, entertained with job and working on the portal, it was actually a month.

He saw the kids in town grow up, it was weird, because when he looked at himself in the mirror, he saw the same face he had had since he woke up from prison. Same square and angled jaw, same nose, same eye, same hair, the only difference was that he was keeping it long…

As he and his work got known around the town and nearby towns, the richest family in town, the Northwests, a bunch of conceited, egocentric jerks who were descendants from the town's founder, came down from their cloud to mix with the commoners just to meet with him personally. Seb didn't understand why they wanted to see him, but he didn't like these people and he didn't want anything to do with them.

Sebastian obviously didn't give Preston Northwest the best impression when the young man saw the millionaire's face and burst into laughter. Everything was Bill's fault though! He made him remember when they shuffled the functions of every hole in his face in their other life.

"I-I am so sorry!" Seb snorted and wiped a tear out of his eye. "Ok, now I am fine" He saw the couple were about to have a heart attack at his appearance: He had his long hair down, chewing gum, wearing a wrinkled white shirt, shorts and barefoot. He shaved his legs though, so it didn't look completely bad.

"Are you the tailor? You look like a hobo" The man grimaced.

"Are you the Northwests? I thought you wore suits of better quality" Seb grinned at them when Preston gasped undignified.

 _'_ _HAHA! BURN!'_

Served them right. Preston took a deep breath and explained him their situation. Apparently, their personal tailor had quitted because of 'mistreatment' and they required his services to make their infant daughter, Pacifica, a dress for a dinner they would have out of town.

"Sure, but I would need to see and measure your daughter so the dress fits right" He shrugged and popped his gumball in the woman's face who jumped. Haha, working for them would be fun!

"We would never bring our daughter here! We will have a butler bring her measurements to you" Preston huffed petulantly.

"I don't care" Seb shrugged. "I bet you will buy the fabric right? My poor commoner fabric won't be enough for your precious infant" Seb sighed dramatically and the couple shared a look.

"We will buy the fabric and bring it to you" Preston told the young man. "It better be a good dress"

Seb received his payment and the fabric the next day and he worked on the kid's dress. Of course he did it perfect, and he did it himself, giving his employees the clothes people wanted repaired. He didn't mess around when it came to his job and his clothes, but he had a feeling the Northwests would want him to work for them a lot…

When the dress was ready, a butler came out of a limo to pick it up, and he waved at the couple who was inside with fake enthusiasm. They covered their faces.

Ah, god. He hated them, but as he expected, they demanded he did more work for them. Seb wanted to do their clothes last, but…they actually paid better so, money won, he guessed.

-.-

It's been almost three years since he arrived to Gravity Falls and he didn't want to admit it, but he felt he hadn't done anything with the portal at all. Everything he did was useless! He knew 3 years was nothing, that he was still learning and trying, but what if 30 years passed and he still didn't know what to do to help his brothers? What if he died and never brought them back?

 _'_ _It's the most likely outcome. You know you aren't like Ford, he is more intelligent, remember? He went college, he finished high school…'_

At the beginning of the summer of 2002, Carla paid him a visit because she was on a tour for her play and Seb met his oldest nephew for the first time face to face. He was identical to his mother. His chubby face had freckles spread across his nose and cheeks, he had her nose and his curly hair was a dark brown, a mix between Carla's dark hair and Stan's light brown hair. However, the child shared with his father the same big mischievous light brown eyes.

Seb picked him up with tears in his eyes and hugged him tightly. "Hi, Dillon…Do you know who I am?"

The child looked at his mommy, then back at the familiar man. He tilted his head to the side. "Are you my daddy? I saw photos"

Carla covered her mouth as Seb put the toddler on the floor and knelt in front of him to look at his eyes. "N-No, Dillon…I'm your Uncle, I'm your daddy's brother"

The child hummed. "Why you look like his photos then?"

"Be-Because we are triplets, that means I look like him, and-and he looks like me" Seb explained with a small smile. The child was so cute wrinkling his nose like that.

"Oh…Ok...Hey, you have six fingers here!" Dillon grabbed his right hand and lifted it to compare it with his. "Why do you have six but I only have five?" He frowned with a sad pout.

Seb cooed and picked up the toddler to sit with him on the couch. "People normally have five fingers"

"Did Daddy have six or five?"

"Five"

The child stood up and walked to the entrance, tilting his head to the side. "Uncle Sebastian?"

"Yes?" Seb asked as he and Carla followed him close.

"Why is this all empty?" Dillon asked.

Seb sighed. This space was were Sixer kept a lot of his experiments. After he cleaned the room and moved his things to the basement, he just didn't know what to fill this space with. "I don't know what to put here"

"You can put a pool here" The child smiled. "A huge pool like the one in my house. Can you put a pool here, Uncle Seb?" He begged. "Pwease!"

Sebastian melted and hugged his tiny nephew tightly. "I'll think about it, ok?"

 _'_ _That's means no but in a subtle way…nice'_

"How about I take you and mommy to eat? There's a decent place where kids get free ice-cream!" Seb grinned and his nephew gasped.

"Ice-cream!" Dillon shrieked and pulled his hand towards the door. "Move! Mom! I want! Let's go! Can we go now, pwease?"

Seb walked him towards his car as the child babbled how much he loved ice-cream. A man had moved to the town recently and started selling cars. It was pretty convenient because he had been needing a car for a while, but the man for some unknown reason just hated his guts! It didn't matter, he hated him as well!

At the diner, Susan seemed angry to see him with Carla and Dillon, and glared at him as if he had said something offensive. What was wrong with her?!

"So, who are they?" She asked as she poured coffee on his cup.

"Oh, this is Carla and Dillon" Seb ruffled his little nephew's hair who was coloring. "Cute, isn't he?"

"Sure" The woman rolled her eyes. "I didn't know you had a son" She spat.

Carla choked with her drink and Sebastian blushed. Dillon looked at the woman with a frown and quickly replied before Seb could.

"He isn't my Daddy. Uncle Sebastian is my Uncle, my Daddy is lost but he will come back" He told her firmly. He didn't like when people thought he didn't have a dad or someone else was. He had his Daddy, he knew he was going to come back.

Seb coughed as Bill2 laughed in his mind. "Y-Yeah, what he said"

After that explanation, Susan's smile returned to her face…Uh, weird.

They returned to the house and the toddler took a nap on the couch as his mommy and uncle talked.

"How's the portal thing going?" She asked anxiously, stroking her son's hair.

 _'_ _Nothing is done and nothing will be done because we will never open that portal!' Bill2 said cheerfully._

"…In progress" Seb eventually mumbled. "Carla, this-this is alien technology, equations created by this demon, I don't know about them, I can't remember...I am trying, Flower…"

The woman sighed. "I know…I am sorry…" She nodded. "Um…Are you ok working alone here? Don't you need someone else, right? You-You don't feel alone, right?"

Seb stroked his nephew's dark locks of hair. "I think I am fine" He smiled. "I get distracted easily, you know that. Someone else here would-would make me divide my attention"

Carla nodded slowly. "That's good to hear" She said quietly that Seb didn't hear. Months after Dillon was born, she remembered about the green-eyed girl who called them when they were back in college. Wanda.

She remembered they promised to call each other if they knew anything about Sebastian. She knew she should try calling her to tell her Sebastian was alive, they promised! But-But that girl could distract him from the portal! What if he stopped trying? What if he gave up to go with Wanda? No, he had to bring Stanley (and Ford) back! He said it was his fault so he better fixed it and gave her her husband back! When he brought them back, she was going to give him his girlfriend…She felt terribly bad about doing this, that girl loved this idiot inmensely, and she hated being so selfish, but she was a mother now, and she had to do what was best for Dillon.

"Thank you for being so kind and patient, Flower…I promise I'll bring Dillon his dad" Seb smiled at her and gently stroked her left hand, unaware of her selfish thoughts.

"It's ok…"

-.—

Sebastian went for the second and last time to California for his brother's high school graduation, but this time, he was driving there, now that he had a car. He hadn't had time to make himself a suit, like the good old days, so he just borrowed Ford's and a red tie. He still preferred a bow tie, but there were none.

The last time he saw the twins face to face, they didn't have teeth in their mouths, and of course, he heard their squeaky voices by phone and saw photos, but they were almost three now! And he couldn't wait to see them again!

 _'_ _Boring. Crash the car or something'_

Seb turned on the car's radio and started singing his heart out as he drove. He was going to see his Ma too. The woman had finally left Filbrick behind after he refused to go meet his grandchildren when they were born. When she got back, she prepared her bags, walked to the door as the old man watched with a frown on his face, handed him her ring, and flew to New York to leave with her sister-in-law to help her take care of Dillon.

Sebastian was in shock when she told him, and the only thing he could say at that moment was something along the lines of "Mom, you are the law! You owned his ass!"

It took him much longer to get to Piedmont this time because he had to make stops to satisfy his weak meat sack's necessities, but he eventually got there. He drove to Shermie's house and knocked, Shermie had said it was fine if he stayed a few days with them, so here he was!

"Sebastian!" The young woman who opened the door was Abigail, and she had a huge smile on her face. Wow, she had changed a lot since the last time he saw her. "Hey, welcome! Was everything ok during your trip?"

Sebastian kissed her cheek and entered, looking around the house with a huge smile. Drawings, colors, and children toys were everywhere. "Just a bit of traffic to enter to the city, but the rest was fine"

"Excellent…Um, take a seat, your mom is already here. I'll call her, Shermie and the kids!" The 18yr old ran away and Seb laughed before sitting…only to be attacked by a lego.

"Damn!" He exclaimed and rubbed his butt. He looked at the couch and picked up the piece of red lego that had been forgotten there.

 _'_ _Ugh, kids'_

He threw it against the wall and before he could complain even further, he heard a voice shouting "Sebasstiiaannn!" Before he could process it, he was tackled back to the couch by a tall figure. "You came, man!"

"Wow! Who are you and what did you do to my little brother?!" Seb exclaimed and laughed, hugging his 17yr old brother. He had grown up a lot these years too, he was even sporting a tiny beard! What?! He wasn't the scared boy he saw face to face three years ago, he was almost a man…He was so proud!

' _Gosh, you are too sensible, don't you dare make our eye leak'_

"Nervous for tomorrow? Finally out of school, huh?" Seb asked as his brother got off him and helped him stand up.

"Yes, finally! I'm entering to a Technological Institute" Shermie proudly announced. "It's Computing and Software. It lasts less than college, but it is still a good school and I can get to work sooner"

"Shermie, you don't know how happy I am to see you like this, all grown up and responsible" Seb put his hands on his shoulders. When he was 17 he was still a kid, immature and doing stupidities that made his life spiral down. Shermie was a father, he had worked and studied and he will continue working and studying for his family.

"Well, having two critters under your care does that to you" Shermie mumbled with a small smile.

"Sebas!" Both male Pines turned around and saw their Mom going down the stairs, followed by two tiny humans, giggling and with their faces covered in paint.

"Abigail! The children got the paint again!" Shermie told his wife, who rolled her eyes.

"They were playing with your mom, it's fine"

Kari hugged her older son and Seb smiled, hugging her back. "Heya, Ma…Will you introduce me to the kiddos?"

Kari looked behind her and saw the twins were behind her legs, staring at the stranger with doubt but curiosity. "Mabel, Mason, that's Daddy's older brother, Sebas. Can you say hi to him?" She coerced the kids to let go of her dress and the toddlers slowly walked toward him.

Seb squatted to their level and smiled, showing off his fangs a little bit. "Hi, kids..."

The girl giggled. "Hi…I'm Mabel! He is Dipper" She pointed at her twin, who shyly waved at him.

"Hi…"

"Dipper?" Seb frowned. God, why was everything feeling so familiar these days? He saw the images in his mind, but he refused to associate the baby's names with the older faces he saw. It couldn't be, no way. He decided to ignore it.

"That's Mabel's nickname for him" Kari explained with a smile. "Abigail told me that ever since they learnt his birthmark looked like that constellation, Mabel hadn't stopped repeating it"

"Don't you remember your uncle?!" Shermie came from behind and picked up both of his dirty kids, who squealed loudly when their feet left the floor. "You talked to him on the phone, remember? And he sends you presents in Hannukah and for your birthday, you ungrateful brats!" He joked. "He made your costume, Dipper!"

The boy's eyes widened in recognition. "I know a song!" He told his uncle, now that he knew he was related to the presentations he did everytime his family reunited.

Seb smiled widely at the little boy. "Oh, yeah? Can you show it to me?"

"Dipper sings really good!" Mabel informed him and raised her arms to be picked up. Seb obeyed happily and put his little niece on his shoulders, which made her squeal.

"Wait! Wait! Don't do it without me, sweetie!" Abigail exclaimed loudly and ran to the living room where everyone was. She sat down on the floor in front of her baby and smiled. "Ok, now you can start, baby"

Dipper looked at his mom nervously, not remembering how it started, but when she said the first word of the song, he remembered the rest.

"Well! Who wants a lammy, lammy, lammy? I do! I do!" He sang in his cute baby voice and everyone in the room melted as the boy's twins clapped happily.

"So, go up and greet your mammy, mammy, mammy! Hi there! Hi there! So march, march, march around the daisies! Don', don', don' you forget about the baaabyyy!" He made a half-coordinated choreography and then smiled widely, putting a finger in his right cheek as he winked with his left.

"You did that all alone?!" Seb smiled and clapped for his nephew. "That was super cool, man!" He didn't see why Abigail taught him that though, it wasn't as if he was going to need it in the future to save them or anything, but he was glad she did. It was adorable!

"Oh, my baby, you are the best!" Abigail squealed and kissed his forehead repeatedly, making kissing sounds.

Seb felt the girl in his shoulders fuzz. "Me! Me too!" She pleaded, making grabbing hands to call her mommy's attention so she would kiss her too. Seb couldn't help but think Abi shouldn't have said that in front of Mabel, he knew what it was to be compared, it didn't feel nice.

"You too, princess!" Shermie gently grabbed her from Seb's shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"No!" The girl squealed, her pout forgotten. "Your beard itch!" She pushed away his face, but Shermie just smirked deviously and started rubbing his small beard against her neck, making her shriek with laughter.

Seb just looked at his mom with a smile and she pulled him closer to her. "You too, baby" She joked and kissed his cheek, making the teens laugh and Seb groan loudly with embarrassment.

"Mom!"

When night arrived, Seb found himself sitting in a tiny chair in the twins' room. His tiny niece gave him a tea cup with 'Mabel's tea', and told him to drink it. His nephew was sitting in the tiny chair too, but he was coloring a picture book, careful not to get out of the line. Seb could easily see which drawings he colored and which drawings his twin did.

"Thank you, princess, I bet it is delicious" He acted as if he drank from the plastic tea cup.

"It is! I maked it" Mabel smiled. "I also have cookies!" She showed him plastic cookies and Seb grabbed one.

"Um, delicious!" He made as if he was chewing the cookie and the toddler giggled.

"Dipper, eat cookie" She offered with a smile and shoved the plate in front of his face. With infinite patient, the boy smiled at his twin and grabbed a plastic cookie.

"Thank you, Mabel. I'll eat later, ok?"

"OK!" Mabel nodded and then continued telling her uncle, or trying to tell him, about her prince and how they went on many adventures together with beautiful unicorns.

Seb nodded at her, but he was more concentrated on looking at his nephew. The boy was so nice with his sister. She had accidentally pushed him, spilled his juice when they were having dinner, she made him drop his notebook and shoved that plate to his face but he continued smiling at her…That- That was so nice! How could that girl be so lucky to have a brother like him?

 _'_ _Just remember being jealous of a human baby is too pathetic and move on, damn it'_

He couldn't believe it, but he was jealous of a three year old. Ford would have shouted at him or cried or accused him if he did that! Stanley was like him, but there was a point where he exploded too.

He hoped they continued being close like that …

-.—

Seb wasn't going to deny that he shed a few tears at his little brother's ceremony. He was so happy and proud and to Abi's parents, Seb and Kari surprise, Abigail and Sherman gave a speech, and because of their 'special situation', the director had allowed them to do so.

"My name is Sherman Pines, and she is my wife, Abigail Pines" Shermie started, but wasn't stopped by the whispers among the crowd.

"We wanted to give this speech to you all because being here, standing in front of you, is a huge achievement we thought more times than not that we wouldn't complete" Abigail continued.

"Three years ago, Abigail and I became parents of two beautiful kids who are now present, but probably not listening...Children, huh?" He joked and got some family members to smile or laugh softly.

"Becoming parents at our age wasn't easy…It still isn't" Abigail sighed. "I felt like my life stopped, we were kids ourselves and with the new responsilities we had to take, there were always people insulting us, belittling us, and telling me things I won't say aloud because my kids are present"

"We were careless, yeah, probably" Shermie shrugged. "And it was hard for us to assume this responsibility, but I want to thank my Mom, and especially my older brother for being with me when I had no one else, for being firm but never leaving me alone"

"We just wanted to say that we are really happy to be here, because after so many times trying to drop out when the stress was too much, when the problems became too big, we had our family by our side, for which we are extremely grateful, because not many people, especially girls like me in similar situations, had that support"

"Our babies became the most important part of our lives. We changed high school parties that lasted till the morning to stay awake when they couldn't sleep or had a fever, we changed going out to the cinema with friends for diaper duty, and drinking and getting high to be parents of the best things that has happened to us"

"We are here, standing in front of you, graduating and looking forward and hoping for a better future because of them, because our family is the most important thing we have, and we want to be the best family for our children"

The teens smiled and sait at unison. "We just wanted to say, thank you Mabel and Mason. Mommy and Daddy graduated!"

He lied. He didn't shed a few tears, he was crying a river in his chair next to his mom, who was also sobbing proudly. He tried to calm down lots of time, but he just couldn't stop the tears. Abigail's parents were also crying and wiping their tears quickly as the innocent and confused twins just clapped along with everyone else. They liked how everyone stood up to cheer on Mommy and Daddy, it made them happy, they saw them practicing a lot that speech.

When they met with the teens after their ceremony, they attacked them with kisses and hugs because damn it! The kids deserved them! And they handed them their bundles of joy.

"Let's take a photo!" Abigail's father exclaimed happily, showing them the camera he had brought. Shermie and Abi stood in front of the school's yard and smiled, carrying their kids.

"Say something…silly!" Seb saved it in the last moment and the teens smiled.

"Something silly!"

-.-

In early July, Sebastian was in the front porch of the house, frustrated and upset. He didn't know what to do about the portal, and now that the twins were almost 3, they will need more stuff so the problem about getting more money to help Shermie was still up. He knew his in-laws helped him in what they could, but the kid couldn't live with his in-laws forever! The twins needed a house of their own…

While he dwelled on what to do, he saw a short and chubby figure get closer and closer until he recognized him, it was Mrs. Ramírez's youngest grandchild.

"Um…Hi" The boy mumbled and Seb raised an eyebrow.

"Hey…Um, what are you doing here? Did you come to pick up something?"

"Eh…no…" The twelve year old mumbled. "I-I actually came to bring YOU something…You are Sebastian Pines right?"

Seb nodded and the kid got closer. He sat down next to him and showed him a screwdriver which had S. Pines written on it.

"What? How did you get this?" Seb smiled and took it from him.

"Oh, I don't know!" The boy chuckled. "It just…appeared in my house"

"That's so weird! Even for this town, don't you think?! Soos, right?"

"Yes…"

They felt quiet and Seb sighed. "Wanna come inside? The sun is killing me and you probably came walking here"

"Oh, thank you!" The chubby child nodded gratefully and Seb let him inside. Soos looked around the empty room as Seb led him to the kitchen.

"Why is it empty in here?" Soos asked.

"Extra space" Seb replied.

"Then why did you built your store in another part? You could have put it here"

Seb grumbled, thinking in the addition he had asked Dan to make for him to try and sell dresses and suits and he also asked him the same question. Why everyone asked him about his personal decisions?!

"Do you want something to drink? I have apple juice"

Yes, please" The boy nodded.

Seb sat down next to him with a juice box of his own and smiled at the boy, who smiled back. "How's your abuelita?"

"Oh, she's fine!" Soos sipped his juice happily. "She says she doesn't know what to do with me now that I'm in vacations" He joked and Seb laughed.

"Yeah, happens. My mom said the same when I was a kid…"

"Mr. Pines, is it true you have monsters in your basement?" Soos asked curiously and Seb looked at him in shock.

 _'_ _How come everyone thinks that?! If we had known we could have spread a more interesting rumor! Like corspes and organs!'_

"Do people still talk about that?!" Seb asked with a grimace. "It's been years"

The boy nodded. "Oh, yeah, since you came into town, Mr. Pines! I heard the older kids talking about trying to get a look, but I don't know if they did it"

"They tried, I scared them away with a fire extinguisher, so don't get any ideas or I'll blow carbon dioxide on your face too" Seb threatened half joking, half serious.

Soos laughed gleefully and gently pushed his arm. "You really would do that?"

"Don't try me, kid" Seb smiled and the boy smiled.

"My abuelita says you worked with a scientist here, is it true? Apparently many people create legends about you and what you hide, Mr. Pines"

Seb raised an eyebrow. "Really? And what do you think of me?"

"I think you are nice and funny, but I don't know more to believe something about you that might not be true"

"Clever kid" Seb nodded and ruffled his hair. "Well…Yeah, I worked with a scientist here, but-but he is gone and all his experiments are still here"

"Oh, man! That is so cool!" The little boy's eyes widened. "Can I see?!"

"Nope, they are too dangerous, kid…I didn't show them for that reason" Seb shrugged and saw the boy sighed disappointed.

"Oh man, it would have been awesome if you had opened an exhibition of those things! Everyone would be coming here to see"

"You think so?" Everyone coming here and spending their money with him not having to work sounded really nice but…no, those things were Ford's.

"I know so!" Soos nodded eagerly. "Will you do it?"

"Ha! Kid, even if I did it, people here are…kind of slow, you get me? They wouldn't believe they are the real stuff"

"Then show fake stuff as if it was real" Soos shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal, however, it was, and a HUGE deal.

Sebastian's eye widened and he gaped at the kid. That, that wasn't a bad idea! That was actually pretty clever and evil! Making everyone believe fake stuff was real and spend their money here! The store and these fake exhibitions could give him a lot of money he could use to help Shermie and to spend in his research for the portal!

"Soos, that is GENIUS!" He exclaimed with a huge smile that showed him his fangs. "You are totally right! That would make everyone come here!"

Soos blushed slightly and smiled. "You think it was intelligent?"

"Of course! Come here, follow me" Seb motioned him to follow him and the boy trailed after him.

"Everyone says I'm kind of dumb, and I know I am, but it hurts a bit" The child informed him and stopped when the man abrupty stopped. He squatted to look at him in the eyes and shook his head.

"Don't listen to mean words, kid, because what you just told me is the best idea I could have heard! It didn't even cross my mind! We all think different, ok?"

Soos nodded solemnly. "Ok, Mr. Pines"

Seb took him back to the empty space in the house and sighed. Maybe it was time to fill this room with something. He wouldn't change much, just a few things and hide the door to the basement… Yeah, he could do this!

"Do you know how to draw kid?"

-.—

Soos and Seb spent the whole evening in the living room, drawing and planning stuff to create to trick the townsfolk. If it didn't work, it would be fun anyway! And Soos was a nice kid. They called their grandma of course so she didn't worry, and Seb promised to take him home.

While Seb wrote down possible names for their new tourist trap, he saw a flash of white and gray in the living room before it went away, taking with it one drawing. He rubbed his eye with his fist and looked at Soos, who was drawing a fish with an armadillo body. Haha! That was great!

"Did you see that, kid?"

"See what, Mr. Pines?" He asked, and when Seb turned around, he saw the paper was back.

 _'_ _You are going crazy in this disgusting town…crazier than normal!'_

"No…Maybe it was nothing…or a ghost!" Seb grinned to try to scare the kid. He just dumbly, or bravely, smiled though.

"That's awesome!"

"I hope it isn't a ghost. I'm not scared or anything, but I don't want them haunting while I'm sleeping, I need to sleep to be this cute, after all" He put a hand under his chin and Soos burst into laughter.

"Man, you are so weird!" He said, but in a good sense of course, and hit him gently in the shoulder.

Seb smiled. He liked this kid.

-.-

After a week planning, Seb and Soos started creating their fake attractions. They glued heads to bodies, modified photos, and used some 'fake' shrudden heads to decorate the place. Everything was great, he worked in the morning with Soos and on the clothes and at night he worked on the portal, and the best of all, he had the best advertising ever! Everyone knew about his 'mystery house' or something, so they will be eager to go.

"Ok, so here we will show everyone the attractions" Soos showed him the drawn map he did of his house. "And here we will open the Gift Shop" He pointed the place in the map.

"Gift Shop?" Seb laughed. "For what?"

"After seeing the attractions, people will want to take something with them to remember the place and to tell their friends to come too. Everyone does it" Soos explained.

"Oh, alright! I got it" Seb nodded.

They put signs around the house and the surroundings so people knew where to go. The signs read 'What's this?' 'What's inside?' 'Step up!' and more importantly, 'No refunds!'

Soos nodded at that one. "Important"

Seb wondered if the kid knew he had to pay him for all the things he was helping him with. Just after school, he came running here to help him prepare the recently born 'Murder Hut'. He will, but it would be a surprise for him.

Soos made posters and started pasting them everyone in town as Seb entered to the Diner during lunch, a lot of people ate there at that hour so it was perfect. Wearing Ford's suit and with his long hair combed and tied up, he grinned and entered to the diner.

"Hey, folks, is anyone interested in mysteries?" He asked and the people started murmuring among each other.

"I have the most unique collection of weird and supernatural specimens and you are the lucky people who will watch it with your own two eyes for the first time!"

Everyone murmured interested and Soos suddenly entered to the Diner, handing everyone a paper. "Come to the Murder Hut and you will see mysteries and more! Where the answers you knew your whole life will be turned into questions!" He repeated the sentence Seb taught him and everyone smiled excitedly.

"Oh, we will finally see all the mystery hidden in your house, eh?" Susan smiled.

"Of course! We are giving tours for ten-"

"Fifteen dollars!" Soos exclaimed and everyone shouted excitedly, pulling out their money to pay Seb and his little informal employee.

They took the crowd to the house and showed them around the fake attractions. No one suspected a thing, they thought it was hilarious and mysterious and, the best part, that it was real!

 _'_ _We are surrounded by idiots…'_

 _Yeah! Idiots we can exploit!_

"Give me six, kid!" Seb lifted his right hand and Soos looked at his five-fingered hand before adding one more finger from his other hand and high-sixed him.

The townsfolk came and went and when it was too late to continue showing stuff, Seb and Soos closed and stared at the money they earnt in just one day!

"We did it!" Soos exclaimed happily and hugged him by the waist. "It was so much fun!"

Seb divided the money, a little less for him, if he was honest, and handed the boy his money.

"Wha-What is this, Mr. Pines?" he asked confused, staring at the money.

"Well, you are kind of my partner here! You helped me create everything" Seb smiled kindly and forced the child to grab his part. "Now you are in, you can't escape"

Soos giggled. "I'd love to work here! Oh, I am also good with electronic devices, I can fix things!"

"There, then everything's settled" Seb ruffled his hair and handed him an eyepatch. "To make you look cooler, but just for the tours"

Soos clutched it to his chest with a huge grin. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Pines!"

-.-

Soon, Sebastian and Soos became the best liars in all the State. As months came and went, the Murder Hut also grew and changed. They made the souvenirs themselves at first, but as months passed, they had to order them to be made because lots of people came and took them with them! His store also became quite popular, especially during Spring when massive groups of teens came to ask for a personalized dress.

At some point, Seb also decided to change his appearance. If he was going to be Mr. Mystery, then he needed to look awesome and stop wearing his brother's suit. He made himself a yellow suit with a tail and black pants. He complemented his new look with a bow tie but…Something was missing…

Seb took Soos to be witness of the huge change he was going to do. Soos sat on the floor as the hairdresser washed his boss' hair.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Mr. Pines?" A 14yr old Soos asked him.

"Well, now that we are renaming the Murder Hut, I think the host needs to look different too, don't you think? Ooohh! Yes! That feels good…" He hummed as the woman applied products on his hair.

His long locks of curly hair were cut past his ear but it didn't quite reach his shoulders. Then, he explained her how he wanted the dye and his brown hair was discolored before a beautiful bright blond color was applied in the upper part of his hair, practically dividing his hair colors in two halves.

Seb smiled excitedly and Bill2 even seemed excited too! That meant it was a super idea!

 _'_ _We should have been reborn blond! Brown is too dull and dumb!'_

The almost 30yr old man was closing his eyes as the woman dried his hair to make it fluffy again and he heard Soos gasp, looking up from his videogame.

"Dude!"

"Everything's ready, Sebastian!" The woman giggled, it wasn't every day a man came asking he wanted to have his hair dyed, even less to pluck his eyebrows. "You can open your eye!"

The man obeyed and gaped at his reflection. Instead of feeling repulsion like he did when he saw his reflection back in Colombia, _this_ , this was _him_ …He felt deep inside him that this was truly him. He was finally free. He was finally **himself**. This was Sebastian Pines and he LOVED HIS HAIR, OH MY GOSH!

 _'…_ _Bearable'_

"Oh gosh" He ran a hand through his hair. He had let a goatee grow in his chin and he was shaving it in a triangular form. It looked awesome with his hair like this!

"Whatcha think, kid?!" Seb looked at Soos who after studying his appearance a bit more, he smiled easily.

"I think the Mystery Shack has the best Man of Mystery!"

-.—

"Soos, I have something to give you" Sebastian called the boy's attention as they were closing the Shack for the day.

"I forgot to give it to you when it arrived for the first time, but here it is!" He handed him a green t-shirt with a white question mark on it. "Just tell everyone it was the first mystery t-shirt ever produced or whatever" Seb smiled. When the boy turned 14-15, he realized he was Question Mark…It took him a while to figure it out, which made him feel kind of dumb, but when he was sure it was him, he just had to laugh at the irony because he was meeting all the people from his zodiac! Wendy, Robbie, Soos, Stan, Ford, and a few days ago, he met an albino kid whom he almost-almost confused with someone else, but it was Gideon Gleeful, son of the annoying Bud Gleeful, a man who was even more of a conman than him! When he bought his car, the price was reasonable, but now he was taking advantage of the popularity he was bringing to Gravity Falls to sell his cars at a double price it was worth. He was horrible!

He still didn't know who the Llama, the Shooting Star and the Pinetree were in this universe…He had a feeling, but he didn't know how he would meet them…

 _'_ _Aren't you sure those twins you-'_

"Nop" It was impossible.

Soos gaped and looked up at his boss. "Thank you, Mr. Pines!" He grinned and put it on, but even when he had grown up since he was 12, it was still big for him.

"You'll grow into it" Seb grinned.

-.-

"I am Matilda, the girl who can move things with her mind, look at my inmense power and how I take revenge on those who hurt me" Sebastian whispered to himself as he practiced. Today neither the Shack nor The All Seeing Eye (yes, that was the name of his store, he was dramatic, deal with it) were closed so he was in the back yard moving objets with his mind. He could feel the blood slowly falling from his nose, but he didn't care! He had never moved objets this big before! He changed the couch for the totem and made it float a bit.

"Mr. Pines?!"

 _'_ _SHIT!'_

Sebastian let the totem fall to the floor with a loud thud and turned around scared, seeing Soos gaping at him.

"How-How were you doing that?!" Soos shouted and started backing away, scared of the power he saw in his boss.

"WAIT! I-I can explain!" Seb cried when Soos started running. Desperate, he picked him up with his mind, enveloping in a yellow glow, and made him float back to him.

"Question Mark! Question Mark! I can explain, please don't leave" The now blond man begged the younger male, who, after debating with himself, nodded slowly.

Seb let him go slowly and Soos's feet touched the floor safely.

"Ok…" Soos started. "How were you doing that, dude?!"

Seb looked around, making sure no one was watching. "Let's go inside, alright?"

His hands started burning a bit, and he rubbed the palms of his hands to keep the flames off as he breathed heavily. They sat down on the living and Seb sighed.

"Ok…Do you want the truth?"

"Yeah, that's would be nice" The teen agreed.

 _Quick! What lie can I give him that is believable?!_

 _'_ _You are a magical prince from another dimension who was sent to Earth to learn about your powers and live among humans!' Bill2 said with fake enthusiasm._

 _That's the worst idea I have heard!_

"I-I have been…Um…I have had powers for a while, now Soos…" He confessed, not giving out too much information yet.

"But-But how can you do it?!"

"Um…You see…I am human, ok? But…But at the same time not? I'm a little bit something else, but I can't tell you what…I-I am not bad, though"

 _'_ _That's what you say'_

"Uh huh…" Soos nodded, making sure Seb understood he wanted more.

"I wasn't lying to you, I just didn't think it would be too important…" Seb concluded.

"Not important?! Hiding to me that-that you can make things float like a superhero?!" The teen made a hurt face. "I thought we were partners, Mr. Pines…That we could trust each other"

Ok, that hurt. "You…think my powers are cool?"

"Cool?! They are awesome, dude! You have to show everyone!"

"NO!" Seb exclaimed. "No one else can know about this, Soos, I told you, I am 99.9% human! If someone bad knows about me, they can take me away or hurt me and experiment with me! Do you want that happening to me?!" The blond man pouted sadly and Soos quickly shook his head.

"No! Never!"

"Then this stays between, alright? Forever, you can't tell anyone, Soos, anyone!"

"Deal" Soos smiled and extended his hand to shake. Taking the opportunity to show off a bit more, Seb willed his flames to appear in his right hand and Soos shouted startled and took a few steps back.

"I'll shake hands like this, this seals my powers"

"Does-Does it hurt?" Soos asked timidly but sighed in relief when his boss shook his head. He grabbed his boss' six-fingered hand and admired the harmless blue fame. "Awesome. Is that fire only to make deals?"

"No!" Seb smiled. "Let me show ya, let's go outside and bring the extinguisher!" Seb ran away laughing happily. He could someone his powers! He had been dying to share them!

"So that's why there are so many of these things around…" Soos muttered before taking one outside.

Seb told him to get ready with the extinguisher before concentrating and letting both his arms get enveloped by the flames. He extended his arm and shot fire towards the picnic table, which caught on fire and started burning. Soos ran towards it and quickly turned it off. When the fire was gone, he realized the table was burnt! How?!

"That's awesome!" Soos shouted. "Can you do something more?!"

"Eh…no…" Seb said and scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "I-I only have these ones…Or at least, that's what I think, I haven't try exploring them…" He was busy with life, he barely had time to practice with the only two powers he had.

Soos sat down on the burnt table. "You mentioned sealing deals…Does it have anything to do with your powers?"

Seb sat down next to him, staring at the forest in thought. That…didn't sound so bad…

 _'_ _Try something! Try making a deal, moron! Maybe we can have the rest of our powers through deals!'_

"Can we try?" Seb asked. "I promise it will be a simply deal, just to know if I can do it"

"Let's do it" The younger man said solemnly and Seb smiled. He knew what they could try now. He pulled out a dollar from his pocket and handed it too Soos.

"Soos, have you ever wished to be super fast?"

"Of course!"

"Ok, how about this, you give me a dollar and…and I give you the ability to be super fast for 1 minute? Then it is over" Seb tried to think in how it could backfire so he added. "This dollar will guarantee you will not hurt during this and…it won't hurt either when it stops…Deal?" He extended his right hand and blue flame surrounded it.

Soos looked at his boss' eye and sighed. "Deal" He shook hands with him.

"Ok, you gotta give me the dollar…Careful…" Seb instructed and the boy slowly handed the man the bill. As soon as the dollar was in the man's possession, Soos felt a shiver down his spine which went to his legs. The energy was too much!

"Go, kid. Run!" Seb demanded and Soos started running, going to the limit of the town and back in a few seconds.

"This is incredible!" He exclaimed excited. For the 30 seconds he ran around the town, he saw everyone in slow motion. Mr. Pines did have magic powers! He returned to the Shack in the second 29 and the effect disappeared.

Soos looked up at his boss who was still looking at him. "Run" He repeated.

"I already did it, Mr. Pines, I ran around all Gravity Falls and came back and you didn't even notice!"

'Did you hear that, Sebastian?!'

"I still have powers through deals! Soos, I would have never known that if it wasn't for you!" Seb exclaimed and hugged his chubby employee with all his might.

"You're welcome" The younger man replied, hugging him back. This man was his best friend, he was like a big brother, he was really fond of him and now that he knew he had powers, he liked him even more! It was sad he couldn't tell anyone though…

-.-

The years just continued passing and Seb fell in love with his job even more, as if it was possible. He never stopping working on the portal, he never stopped staying until late in the night, he never stopped worrying about his brothers, but that didn't take away the fact that he loved this town! He was free! He felt himself, he felt happy!

Unlike the Stan from his universe who arrived to Gravity Falls and 'killed' himself to everyone, here, Sebastian was in a renaissance, he was actually showing everyone who he truly was and he loved it!

He stayed more than a decade in Gravity Falls and before realizing it, Spring of 2012 was finishing, which meant kids and teens would go on vacations…Which meant making dresses! Yay!

As he said bye to some tourists, he saw Wendy, backpack in her bag, marching up towards him. The toddler he met when he arrived was gone and in her place was the Wendy he actually remembered, a teenage girl with long ginger hair and a super chill attitude. Ice, Red, both worked pretty fine.

"Hey, Mr. P!" She greeted and he waved at her absentmindedly.

"Great to know you learnt to use a door, kid. I was wondering if I had to lock my windows"

"Haha, sweet" She grinned. "I wanted to ask a favor, man. My dad is SUPER annoying right now and he says that if I don't get a job, he is going to send upstate to my cousin's logging camp and that place is horrible! Can I have a job?" She smiled.

"Haha! Me? Giving you, an irresponsible girl a job in my respected and recognized tourist attraction I built with my own hands?! I don't think so" He poked her nose with a smirk and walked away.

"Come on, Mr.P!" She begged. "I don't wanna go there! If I go, I'll never go back because I'll die" She threatened with her arms crossed.

"Geesh, dramatic girl" Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Ok, FINE! Just because I am an EXCELLENT person!"

"Oh gosh, are you serious?! Thank you!" She exclaimed and hugged him quickly before letting him go. "I'll be in cashier duty" She self-proclaimed and walked away with a big smile.

"Soos?" Seb called, and the 21 year old poked his head from behind the door.

"Yes, Mr. Pines?"

"I think we will have a new employee this summer"

-.-

Abigail watched the twins sleep and then walked back toward her husband. "Are you sure we can leave them with Sebastian? I mean, it's not that I don't trust them, but they had never stayed so far away from home" She bit her lip.

"Love, the kids will be fine!" 27yr old Shermie smiled at her. "They will have fun with him, Seb is fun!"

"But they haven't seen him in around 10 years, they don't remember him and they had barely talked by phone! Wouldn't it be better if we leave them at my parent's house?"

"Your parents deserve a children-free summer, Abi, and we deserve this! We have worked hard, haven't we?"

"Yes…"

"And we were excellent parents! We have paid the house by now, they have food, they have toys; they have everything! A little time for ourselves in a really nice cruise doesn't sound appealing to you? Or do you prefer watching Dipper play videogames all day? I don't like him, he is going to need glasses if he continues like that"

"We will miss their birthdays…" Abi pouted. "Are you sure your brother will agree on taking care of them?"

"Of course! Sebas loves me!" Shermie dismissed the thought. "He won't say no" The curly man proclaimed "I'll call him later"

-.-.-

While Soos watched the tourists, Sebastian rushed around the store. It had never been this crowded! The store was stocked up with both girls and boys of Gravity Falls and other states looking for the best dress and suit for their prom. The girls fought for the dresses on display and the boys studied the suits carefully, others were asking for personalized dresses.

"Mr. Sebastian! You should TOTALLY! get yourself a manager!" The girl Sebastian was helping with her dress exclaimed, making him wince at the high-pitched voice. "Like, this place is like, THE BEST!"

"Thank you, I guess, don't move or I'm going to put this needle in your eye" He warned.

"I came from New York just for this dress!"

"I know" Sebastian laughed, examining the girl who was now squealing at the pink princess dress she was wearing. She had ordered it a while ago and it was one of the hardest ones he did that summer.

"There! Now, if you-Hey! Hey! What in the name of shit do you think you are doing?!" Sebastian shouted to some girls bothering a dark skinned girl, who seemed to be about to cry. They were telling her something about her hair and her skin when Sebastian interrupted them.

"Nothing!"

"Ya know what? Get out of my store" He snapped.

"What?! No!" They pleaded "I came just for my dress!"

"And I don't want racists, spoiled brats sharing the same air as me, so bye-bye!" He singsonged too eagerly.

"No, please..."

"I SAID OUT!" He shouted, showing them his fangs. The three girls sniffed and ran away.

The blond man sighed tiredly and smiled gently but tiredly at the surprised girl. "Choose whatever you want ok? And call me when you are ready to try it on" The girl nodded and smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Mr. Pines..."

He smiled and turned to look at his cashier, his smile disappearing from his face.

Wendy had started working yesterday and she wasn't as good as she told him she would be. She didn't even glance from her magazine as the costumers paid for the clothes. "Thanks for coming..." She mumbled lazily.

"Red!" Sebastian roared from the other side of the store. "Can you do me a favor and I don't know, WORK?!"

"We need more people here, Mr. P" Wendy moaned tiredly.

"I like being busy, I feel in charge of everything" He laughed as he handed a teenage boy a green tie. "I feel like I can see everything"

"Whatever..." Wendy shrugged and returned to her magazine.

"Can I try on this dress?" A girl squealed, looking at him pleadingly.

"Sure thing! Right this way" He pointed to the changing rooms as he ran to the other side of the room toward a boy to help him with the suit.

"It's too big on the shoulders..." He said.

"We can make this shorter, no problem...But I would recommend the bow tie..."  
-.-.

The chaos that usually lasted 2 weeks was over and Sebastian sighed in relief. He threw himself to the floor and closed his eyes.

"Mr. Pines?"

"No. This is my bed now…" Seb mumbled with his face against the wooden floor.

Soos looked at Wendy, who shrugged unsure of what to do. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Um…Yesterday…but yesterday 2 days ago"

Wendy laughed as Soos helped him stand up. "You need to sleep, dude, let's go"

Seb laughed at him. Both employees thought it was hilarious how he acted as if he was drunk when he was tired. "I wove youuu! What would I do without youu?! Probably much more, you know, you two suck, but I love you" He grinned and closed his eye.

Sleeping sounded good.

-.-

"Ok, remember, your Uncle Seb is kind of excentric, but he is the best man ever" Shermie put sunscreen on his kids' noses as he and Abigail handed them their luggages they took the effort to pack for them.

"What?! But I don't wanna leave!"

"Yeah, summer is to be lazy!" Mabel exclaimed and high fived her brother.

"No, you need some fresh air, the woods will do you good, maybe you can grow up a little bit" Abigail said and sighed when Shermie took Dipper's videogame from him.

"NO! Dad!" Dipper whined. "Why can't I take it?! It's so unfair!"

"No, Dipper, knowing you, you will end up all day in the house playing, I want you to go out…maybe make some friends…"

"I will never make friends…" Dipper mumbled and Mabel hugged him brieftly before their parents took them to the station. That was what the boy hated more, having to go there by train and then take a book to something called the Mystery Shack! It was going to take so long!

"Please, be good to your uncle" Abigail kissed their foreheads before the twins got in the bus.

"Do you promise you will bring us presents?!" Mabel asked and her dad laughed.

"Sure, princess. Are you taking your scrapbook?"

"Yep! I'll take lots of pictures to show you what Dipper and I did"

The young parents said bye to their kids and then took a taxi themselves to go to the airport. They took a drink there, enjoying their couple time for the first time since the kids were born and talked distractedly about the activities they will do. When they were about to board the airplane though, Shermie suddenly and took a hand to his mouth while his green eyes widened.

"Shermie? What's wrong?!"

"Fuck, I didn't call Sebastian…"

"YOU WHAT?!"

-.—

Sebastian was sitting behind the gift shop, bored. Where were the tourists?! What time was it?! He started polishing his nails as Soos hummed, sweeping the floor happily.

Suddenly, his phone rang and he lazily picked it up. "Oh, hey, Sherms, what's up? Long time no see"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Was shouted from the other side of the phone and Seb almost dropped it. "Was that Abigail?"

"Hi Sebas…Um…Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure thing, whatcha need?" Sebastian asked, glaring at Soos who was trying to eat the candy offered to the costumers.

"Well, Abi and I are planning to travel, you know, a couple thing"

"Sure" He rolled his eyes.

"But the kids can't come...I was wondering...Maybe you can take care of them in summer for me? Please, they are really well-behaved and going out to the woods would be a nice experience"

"Uh...Yeah...sure" He shrugged. He could put them in the attic, there was plenty of space there...

"GREAT! YOU SEE, HE ACCEPTED, ABI! I MEAN, thank you so much, Sebastian, I own you a big one! When can they go?"

"Uh...Whenever you want, I'll make them my slaves in the shop though" He grinned. Shermie sure knew he wasn't joking right?

"Yeah, whatever! They are already going they must be there by tomorrow! I'll send you the information to your phone! THANKS BROTHER! The plane is about to leave, bye!" The line ended and Sebastian blinked.

Tomorrow?!

"Wendy!" He shouted and the girl appeared out of no where, checking her phone.

"Yeah?"

"Um...Do you know anything about kids?"

"I have younger brothers" She shrugged.

"Great! 'Cuz my younger's brothers kids are coming tomorrow! So move your ass, young lady and help me clean the attic!"

She groaned and left her magazine aside, following the man grumpily. "Do you even know their names?"

"Of course I know!" Seb huffed.

 _'_ _They are Pinetree and Shooting Star' Bill2 insisted once again._

 _No, they aren't! Seb stubbornly refuted._

"What I don't know is how they look right now, I haven't seen them in 10 years…Maybe Shermie will send me their information later"

Sherman didn't send him shit. He spent all day cleaning the attic for the kids and making it look decent. He was so tired that day he couldn't work on the portal. But… he guessed having them with him would be fun...

The following day, Sebas was driving to the station to pick up his niblings. He was worried they wouldn't get there safe or were kidnapped or something during the change from the train to the town so he called to the station, informed them about his kids and that he was going for them.

Just when the bus arrived, he received a message from his brother. A picture of the twins was opened in the chat. A girl and a boy. Curly brown hair, chubby faced. The picture was taken by surprise it seemed. The girl wore braces and waved at the camera while the boy tried to shield his face by to no avail.

'Remember, Dipper and Mabel are allergic to nuts like me! Thank you!' It read and Sebastian paled.

Two kids around twelve got down from the blue bus, carrying their bags and luggage and looking around confused and scared, obviously not knowing who to look for.

Dipper and Mabel Pines...

Oh god…Bill was right…

Seb got out of the car and walked towards them in a sort of trance.

"Um…I'm Dipper and she is my sister Mabel…Are you our Uncle?" He asked and the man nodded slowly.

They were, without a single fucking doubt Pinetree and Shooting Star...

PINETREE AND SHOOTING STAR WERE HIS NIBLINGS! HE COULDN'T BELIEVE IT!

Mabel shrieked when Sebastian turned around and threw up from the emotion.

 _'_ _Oh, this summer is going to be fun, indeed...'_

* * *

 ** _There it is guys! The stories are joined! Now for those who weren't reading TDUTE yet, go now because it literally continues this! Hope I didn't forget to tie something up and if I did, just comment and Ill gladly explain! THANKS FOR READING GUYS, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!_**


End file.
